Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: (Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online multi-X over) In Mid-April of 2026, everyone is getting hyped up about the new AR game system, the Augma, but visitors from other worlds, including a few surprisingly familiar ones, puts doubt on the system, the company, UNI-SHOCKER, and its creator which may lead to a nightmare reborn... (Takes place in-between Act II and III of SAO Shippuden.)
1. New System and New Arrivals

Hello, everyone! Since you are reading this, I welcome you to the latest **Sailor Moon Online** story and it is inspired by the Sword Art Online movie 'Ordinal Scale', but it is going to be so much greater than that. As you may expect, it is a Sailor Moon/Sword Art Online/Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh multi-crossover with the main additional elements being Kamen Rider and Cross Ange, but with various other stories added including Power Rangers, Accel World, Naruto, Star Wars, and many others including cameo appearances as well.

Now, this story ISN'T a sequel to **SAO Shippuden** and in fact, this story takes place between Arc II and Arc III of the **SAO Shippuden** story timeline in which I try to match close with the Sword Art Online timeline for consistency's sake.

With that bit of information given, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 _ **November 6, 2022, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Right now, we are within one of the hospitals inside Tokyo where we find a 13-year-old Sammy Tsukino with his mother, Ikuko Tsukino, in the examination room as Sammy prepares for his checkup.

Sammy says, "Oh, man! This stinks! Meatball Head gets to enjoy opening day of the retail version of Uncle Kayaba's game while I'm stuck in here."

Ikuko tells Sammy, "Sweetie, it isn't the end of the world. And by the way, you bragged about playing the beta to your sister."

Sammy says, "Not my fault that she didn't apply to Uncle Kayaba."

They start to hear a lot of noise and Ikuko asks, "What's going on out there?" Ikuko goes over to open the door and she starts to see nurses, doctors, and other hospital personal running around in which she asks a nurse, "What's going on?"

The nurse responds, "I'm not sure, but it seems like NervGears are malfunctioning and killing people!"

Ikuko and Sammy, overhearing this, gasp in shock and Ikuko yells out, shocked, "Impossible!"

The nurse replies, "Like I said, I can't be sure…"

Another nurse comes over and yells out, "That's not it! The creator of the NervGear and Sword Art Online, the first VRMMO, has gone mad! He has trapped all of the players in the game and if you try to rip the NervGear off them, it will fry their brains!"

Ikuko asks, shocked, "What?"

The second nurse responds, pointing to a nearby television, "It isn't a joke! Look!" Ikuko and the first nurse look at the television and they see a news report of the incident as well as the over two hundred deaths that happened because they refused to listen to Kayaba's warning and tried to remove the NervGear from the victims.

Ikuko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No, this can't be…My brother…"_ She then just remembers that Serena is going to play SAO today and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Serena!"_

Ikuko starts to run off while Sammy comes outside and he shouts out, "Mom?!"

Ikuko yells out, "Stay there!" Ikuko then continues to run off into distance and she thinks in her mind, as she gets her cell phone to call her husband, Kenji, _"Please Kami…this is nightmare…please let this just be a nightmare…!"_ On the meanwhile, Sammy is looking up at the television and he is in complete disbelief at the reports that he is seeing in which when we get close to his right eye, a reflection of Aincrad, the floating castle of SAO, is in his eye.

 _ **April 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

It is nighttime in the area of Kawagoe, part of the Saitama prefecture of Tokyo, where we head to the residence of the Kirigaya family in which we go into the room of Suguha Kirigaya, age 16-17, where we find her moaning and groaning in her sleep as she shifts and shakes around the covers. Once we look into her dreams, we find way. In her dream, Suguha is in the streets of Tokyo and she has a device around her face and neck.

Suguha asks, "What the heck is going on here? Why isn't there anyone on the streets?" She then hears what sounds like metal clashing with metal and she asks, "Sword clashing?" Suguha then starts to advance towards the sound of metal clashing with metal and it continues to get louder and louder, but then a 'wave of light' washes over her and she is 'transformed' into her ALO avatar of Leafa. Suguha or should I say, Leafa, asks, surprised, "I'm Leafa now? What's going on here?" She then advanced towards the sound, which is much louder, and she gasps at what she finds in which she asks, "Is that Serena's brother, Sammy, with…KAYABA?!" Right before her, she sees Sammy Tsukino, now looking around 16 to 17 years of age, in a black bodysuit fighting against his uncle, Akihiko Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, in a clash of blades. Not understanding on what's going on, Leafa draws her sword and charges into the attack in which she glows again and transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial. Not caring on how, she floats just above the ground and rockets towards Heathcliff in which she shouts out, "Kayaba!" Heathcliff turns and looks at her with a smile on his lips, which sets Sailor Celestial aback, before she slices through Heathcliff and he shatters into hundreds of data particles causing Sailor Celestial to be surprised since it shouldn't have been that easy. Sailor Celestial asks Sammy, "Are you okay?"

Sammy responds, with a nod, "Yeah."

Just then the whole area starts to shake and Sailor Celestial asks, "Now what?!" Sammy then screams out as he glows with energy and Sailor Celestial says, stunned and concerned, "Sammy!" The energy coming from Sammy engulfs the area and the city in which pieces of the city start to go up into the sky and coming together in the sky in which they take the shape of a familiar floating castle. Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "No way! Aincrad?!" As Aincrad takes shape in the skies, Sailor Celestial notices Sammy's and her shadows starting to extend backward and she takes a look to see their shadows split off into multiple shadows that take the forms of what looks like alternate versions of Sammy and Sailor Celestial/Suguha.

A voice then booms, **"The tuner of worlds…realms converging…realities merge…"**

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "What?!" Sailor Celestial then looks to see herself and Sammy surrounded by strange creatures in which dragon-like creatures appear in the sky, what looks like Mecha from anime also appearing in the sky, and images of the device that she was wearing as Suguha earlier, the words 'Sword Art Online-Ordinal Scale' flash before her eyes, and Aincrad over the skies of Tokyo and various different worlds other than New Aincrad in ALO. Sailor Celestial then sees Sammy 'transform' into some kind of armored warrior and before that armored warrior looks at a location in which Sailor Celestial sees Tuxedo Mask battling someone that looks like an evil version of Prince Endymon.

The voice says, **"Beyond game…the floating castle's legacy…beyond the next hill…beyond the next horizon…Sword Art Online has just begun!"** Sailor Celestial then looks to see a mysterious warrior coming towards her and she clashes swords before Suguha wakes up in her room with a gasp. She quickly gets up to a sitting position and she puts her hand over her heart in which Trivia, her talking feline guard, wakes up and looks at Suguha in concern.

Trivia asks, "Are you okay, my princess?"

Suguha shakes her head and she says, regaining her senses, "I'm fine, Trivia."

Trivia asks, "It was that dream again, wasn't it?"

Suguha says, "Trivia…drop it."

Trivia says, "As you wish, princess. However, I am concerned about you going about this investigation alone in which I hope that I don't need I remind you about Sword Art World and Gun Gale Online." Suguha glares at Trivia, causing the talking feline to get nervous, and she says, "Anyway, you should get back to sleep. Even a princess needs her rest."

Suguha says, "Yeah…Yeah…" As Trivia goes back to sleep, Suguha, in her 'sleep gear', gets to her feet and goes over to a device exactly like the one that she was wearing at the start of her dream causing her to look out the window and wonder.

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

(Sword Art Online music 'Crossing Fields' starts)

As the opening scene starts, we see Serena, Kazuto, Suguha, and Sammy all leaned against the wall in which they see their reflections with Usagi, in SAO and ALO avatar forms, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity for Serena, Kirito, in SAO, ALO, and GGO avatar forms, for Kazuto, Leafa, in Sword Art World and ALO avatar forms, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and Princess Selene for Suguha, and Sammy has tons of reflections of people that look like him with him in Jedi robes, mobile suit pilot, soldier, and more with two armored warriors, one look like a Kamen Rider and the other looking like a shining armored version of a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

The next scene involves Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou, Andrew, the Digidestined, and the Sailor Scouts walking down one of the streets of Tokyo with the background then changing from Tokyo to the many floors of Aincrad in which Asuna's, Rika's, Keiko's, and Ryoutarou's show their SAO and ALO avatar forms while the Sailor Scouts' shadows are their Sailor Senshi forms. Then the scene shows what happened in SAO and the Sailor Scouts' battles starting from the day fighting the Negaverse.

With the following scene, we see Suguha and her Sailor Scout form of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, back to back, surrounded by three mirrors showing three different versions of themselves and then we see Sammy looking into a mirror seeing himself as some kind of armored warrior.

Serena, Kazuto, Suguha, and Sammy look up at the ever changing skies of the real, Digital, and virtual worlds including SAO, ALO, and GGO and then scene transforms into Tokyo where tens to hundreds of thousands of people are assembled before Aincrad appears in the skies creating a massive black hole in which everyone, especially Serena, Kazuto, Suguha, and Sammy, are sucked inside, but in an explosion, they emerge with Serena as Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Kazuto is in his SAO avatar form of Kirito, Suguha is Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and Sammy is a mysterious armored warrior similar to a Power Ranger.

Next, we find them fighting various monsters, yokai, robots, Digimon and more in which Valkyrie Sailor Celestial brings out an Agumon and Lunamon that digivolve into ShineGreymon and Dianamon that fire their attacks and vapor them all.

Then we see Tuxedo Mask fighting what looks like an evil version of himself as Prince Endymon before he transforms into a 'dark armored warrior' and then it switches into a man riding some kind of black Mecha robot facing against Sailor Moon, Kirito, Sailor Celestial, and Sammy. But then Asuna, in her SAO avatar with her trusty rapier in hand, leads the others in a charge to aid them. The scene then switches from the real life Tokyo into ALO, Rainbow Gardens, and then GGO. Soon after, the image of Heathcliff over Aincrad that's over Tokyo itself is the next scene.

Next, we see Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kirito, and Sammy looking at various worlds and look up to see a strange white dragon before the next scene shows the Sailor Scouts in similar Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms to Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial.

Finally, we see Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kirito, and Sammy having their backs to the black Mecha and they put away their weapons which seems to be a signal as the black Mecha explodes in a massive explosion. The scene then switches to see Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Andrew, and Ryoutarou looking up and smiling as Sailor Celestial and the other Sailor Scouts are flying through the air with digivolved flying Digimon and a group of strange flying Mechas before it ends with another Mecha kneeling down in front of Leafa's katana, Kirito's Elucidator, and Usagi's Lunar Excelsior with a strange device hanging over them all.

(Sword Art Online music 'Crossing Fields' ends)

 **Scene 1: New System and New Arrivals**

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Right now, we are in the Juuban District of Tokyo where we go into a certain apartment complex where we find none other than Serena Tsukino, age 19, sleeping, but she isn't having a peaceful sleep as she is tossing and turning in bed. The reason that she is tossing and turning is because of a dream that she is having where we find her walking through the streets of Tokyo and she is confused.

Serena asks, "What's going on?" She then hears swords clashing and Serena asks, confused, "Swords?" Serena then rushes towards the source of the clash, but as she does, she 'transforms' into her SAO avatar of Usagi and she is surprised by this in which she asks, "What's going on?" Serena/Usagi then looks to see her younger Earth brother, Sammy, fighting against Heathcliff and she asks, stunned, "Sammy? Kayaba?" She starts to rush over, but she then sees Sailor Celestial charge in and with one swift slice, Heathcliff shatters into hundreds to thousands of data particles. However, our Moon Princess is uneasy and she says, "It shouldn't be that…" She then gasps in horror as she sees Sammy glow with energy causing him to be in pain and she yells out, "Sammy!" Our Moon Princess then witnesses the same scene that Suguha saw in her dream: The energy coming from Sammy engulfs the area and the city in which pieces of the city start to go up into the sky and coming together in the sky in which they take the shape of a familiar floating castle. Serena/Usagi asks, confused, "Aincrad?!" She then sees what Sailor Celestial witnessed in her dream from that point and witnesses Sailor Celestial clash with the mysterious warrior, but the warrior then transforms into a strange black Mecha and grabs Sailor Celestial. Our Moon Princess yells out, shocked, "Celestial!" She then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon and flies towards the black Mecha, drawing her sword, but a strange energy keeps her back in which she sees a strange device causing her to ask, "An Augma?" Soon after, Sailor Moon looks through the device and a mysterious yet gorgeous white dragon-like creature is in her vision before Serena wakes up in a cold sweat. Serena wipes her head and she thinks in her mind, _"A dream? No, it felt more than a dream…"_

Just then a male voice says, groggily, "Serena?" Serena then looks to see her boyfriend and future husband, Darien Shields, age 23, getting into a sitting position.

Serena asks, with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Darien rubs his eyes, looks at Serena, and he asks, concerned, "You look like you woke from a nightmare. Are you okay?"

Serena says, with a kind smile, "I'm fine, Darien. It wasn't about 'that' again."

Darien responds, "I don't mean to sound suspicious…"

Serena responds, with a smile, "I know! I know! I'm okay, Darien-kun."

Darien smiles and he tells Serena, with a warm smile, "I'm sorry, Serena. I just…"

Serena replies, "I know, Darien-kun. Anyway, let's get back to sleep. We have a full day in the morning." Darien nods, kisses her on the forehead, and the two of them fall sleep through it was a bit difficult for Serena due to her dream.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

Heading into the Kirigaya residence, it looks like a typical morning within the residence as Kazuto Kirigaya, age 17, is with his sister, Suguha Kirigaya, as she gets dressed and prepares to head out.

Kazuto asks Suguha, "Kendo practice?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Yep. I've been doing really well lately and my instructors say that I'm on my way to be the youngest kendo master in generations."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "Not surprising since you have a millennium worth of experience, Sugu."

Suguha retorts, with a smirk and annoyed tone, "Very funny, big brother."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Compared to the real-life combat experience that you have gone, kendo must be cake."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Doesn't mean that I don't like it, Kazuto. It does feel a bit unfair based on what you said."

Kazuto responds, "Well, 'all's fair in love and war' and this isn't love, Sugu."

Suguha retorts, "Big brother, we are a nation that greatly follows the concept of honor."

Kazuto says, "True, but even the samurai that fought in the years of civil war and strife had done thing that would have made those samurai of the Tokugawa Shogunate feel are 'iffy'."

Suguha says, rolling her eyes and putting on a device that she had in her dream around her left ear, "Kazuto, I think that you do this to get the last word on me."

Kazuto asks, plainly, "You are taking your Augma too?"

Suguha says, with a smirk, "Well, of course silly. On the way back, I'm going to meet up with the girls and get a bit done."

Kazuto asks, plainly, "AR is everywhere huh?"

Suguha says, "Well, no duh. It has been spreading like wildfire, big brother."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, I know."

Suguha tells Kazuto, "Big brother, I don't get why you and Serena don't try it out. I mean, even Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Ryoutarou, Andrew, and the girls…"

Kazuto says, "I think that the Augma is a neat gadget, but Serena and I like Full-Dive better."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Maybe it is because that the two of you, especially Serena, have a lot 'invested' into it."

Kazuto says, "Can't argue with that, Sugu."

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "Kazuto, it isn't like AR is going to replace VR or something like that. You said that one day that the 'barriers' between VR and 'physical reality' are going to break down and it will be a seamless transition between the two. This may be a step in that direction."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "And you might have a point, Sugu. In fact, a portable VR device that can be used anywhere at any time is what I thought about and this might be a step in the right direction. It is…Well, it isn't the Augma or Ordinal Scale that I have a problem with. I think that Ordinal Scale is a great game and all, it is just my personal preference…"

Suguha asks, "And the nasty rumors that you heard? About the ones of those politicians that wanted to restrict VR even more, but thanks to Sword Art World, made people 'glare' at them for even implying that they are for VR restrictions, are promoting AR and Augma to get people to enjoy it so that they won't mind greater restrictions on the Full-Dive technology, right?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That and something about that company…"

Suguha asks, "The one called 'Universal Sacred Hegemony of Cycle Kindred Evolution Realm'?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah, them."

Suguha says, "Well, it is a strange name…not to mention a mouthful."

Kazuto says, "Probably the reason that they are called 'UNI-SHOCKER' for short."

Suguha says, with a smirk, "Obviously, big brother." Suguha tells Kazuto, "Anyway, big brother, just because they have a weird name doesn't mean that they are some kind of secret cult or something."

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Well, yeah…"

Suguha tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Anyway, you should play with us sometime, big brother. I'll see you later."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Later, Sugu." Suguha then takes off while Kazuto remains in the house, but as Suguha races off, she gains a solemn look.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I'm sorry, big brother. But you and Serena aren't the only ones that have 'bad feelings' about the companies behind Augma. Those 'dreams' that are too much like visions and they are sending major 'red flags'. I've talked with Raye, who isn't exactly liking keep this a secret from my family and the others, but unlike GGO, we only have my visions and Serena's and Kazuto's 'bad feelings' to work on. Until we get some kind of 'proof' that something 'funky' is going on, it is best that we keep this investigation to ourselves. I really don't like keeping big brother and sis in the dark, but I think that it is for the best. They have a lot on their minds. With Yuuki's death…"_ Suguha shakes her head and she thinks in her mind, _"Yuuki lived in promoting the advancement of Full-Dive technology to advance humanity into the future and I intend to make sure that no one abuses that technology ever again…like HE did. If there is the rise of a 'third Kayaba', I'm going to nip it in the butt before it can cause any real major damage. I swore as Senshi of Reality that there will NEVER be a 'second Sword Art Online' and I will give my life to make sure of that."_

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of the headquarters building of the mysterious organization known as 'Universal Sacred Hegemony of Cycle Kindred Evolution Realm' or UNI-SHOCKER for short, there are a group of figure surrounded together.

One of them asks, "How is progress?"

Another one says, "Doctor Tetsuhiro seems really…excited."

The first person that spoke responds, "It is to be expected. He is about to create something that's beyond what Kayaba produced."

The second person that spoke says, "Yes, he is about to 'create a brand new world' and 'bridge the virtual and physical' in a way not thought possible."

The first person says, "However, we must be wary about the 'guardians' of this world."

The second person responds, "If you are talking about the Sailor Senshi of this universe, why should we fear them when the ones that we fought…?"

The first person says, interrupting, "These aren't the same Sailor Senshi that we fought. They may 'other versions' of the ones that we know, but they are different especially this Sailor Moon. Remember, she isn't only more powerful than the one that we fought, she isn't really 'gun shy'."

The second person replies, with a nod, "Point taken. There is also the matter of…her."

The first person says, "Yes…Sailor Celestial, the Scout of Reality, and Sailor Moon's 'royal sister' in this Earth." Just then a hologram of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial appears and the first person says, "She is unlike the other Sailor Scouts in either world."

The second person snaps their fingers and this person says, "Indeed." Soon after, holographic screens showing Sailor Celestial in battle are seen and this person says, "Her battle skills are top notch and based on what information we could gather including our 'allies' and 'acquaintances' on this Earth, she is born and 'bred' to be a warrior…an elite one."

The first person says, with a nod, "Indeed. She is the greatest threat to us…and yet one of the keys to everything."

The second person says, "The pursuit of her must be very careful."

The first person says, nodding their head, "There is also the matter…"

The second person says, interrupting, "No kidding. Unlike our Sailor Moon, this one is battle hardened and she takes her job 'deadly serious'. Kayaba's betrayal of her might be something that we could exploit, but then again, it could be a 'Pandora's Box' that could bite us in the ass. This Sailor Moon is seriously NOT to be underestimated."

The first person says, "Indeed. Our first move…" Just then someone enters the room and bows in front of them.

The second person asks, irritated, "What is it?"

The person, a male dressed in a business suit, responds, "I'm sorry, master, but there is something that you should know right away." The person whispers into the second person's ear and they shout, shocked, "What?! Those fools…!"

The first person asks, "What is it?"

The second person responds, "Our former weapon against our Sailor Moon has arrived."

The first person gasps and he then says, with an irritated tone, "Annoying like his sister was. It shows that they are related."

The second person asks, looking at the person that entered the room, "What else is it?"

The business suit male responds, handing an electronic note pad, "There is something else, sir." The second person takes the pad, rudely, from the business suit male and he looks at it causing his eyes to widen in which this person smirks evilly.

The first person asks, with a sly smile, "Something has caught your interest, huh?"

The second person retorts, with a grin, "It seems like there is another temporal incursion."

The first person asks, surprised, "Huh?"

The second person responds, with a nod, "That's right. And here is a kicker: They are detecting someone with a 'great power' rivaling the 'ultimate Sailor Scout' in this Earth."

The first person says, with a sinister sly smile, "Interesting. Very interesting indeed."

The second person tells the business suit male, "We shouldn't have been surprised that HE would show up. I am sorry for my tone."

The business suit male responds, "No, sir. You have a right to be angry…"

The second person responds, "Yes, I do…Angry that little squirt that's annoying as his sister was. You will get a pay increase and I wish for you to arrange a 'welcome' for our old friend into this Earth."

The business suit male retorts, with an evil grin, "It will be my pleasure."

The first person says, "Careful. Get rooted in revenge and you won't live to see your pay increase."

The business suit male responds, "Understood, sir. Thank you for your concern."

The second person says, "Also arrange for an investigation of that 'temporal incursion'. Find the source of it and that 'great power'."

The business suit male replies, "Yes, master."

The business suited male leaves the room and when he is gone, the first person says, "Things are going to get interesting in this Earth."

The second person says, "Indeed. We shall succeed beyond Kayaba's own 'minor dream' and we shall create a true new world."

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo**_

Somewhere within deep within the back alleyways of Tokyo, there is an area of a recently demolished building and the lot of land has been cleared up, but now, there is what looks like two humanoid Mecha on the ground with one Mecha being white and golden with blue in which the color system is similar to the Strike Freedom Gundam of Gundam Seed series.

The other Mecha is exactly like the first Mecha in design, but its colors are a mixture of silver and black in colors with strange 'jewels' implanted into its structure and circuits.

Within white and golden Mecha, we find a young teenage girl of 16 years of age with short shoulder length blond hair, pink eyes, and wearing blue and black 'suit' that exposes an area around her navel, a good portion of her cleavage, and it has some kind of electrical plug attached to the tailbone area of the suit along with headgear with a see-through visor in front of her eyes.

The young girl groan as something tickled her cheek and she looks to see what looks like a pink colored dragon with golden eyes and jewel in the center of its forehead.

The young lady gasps in shock, but she then hears a young female voice say in her mind, **"It's me, you goof!"**

The young lady responds, "Oh, Vivian. You are a dragon again."

The young female voice responds, as the pink dragon-like creature gives a bird-like cry, **"Bingo!"**

The pink dragon then nuzzles the young lady and a male voice asks, "Got any injuries?" The young lady and the dragon look to see a young man of 17 years of age with short brown hair, violet eyes, and wearing a green military style outfit with a black vest.

The young lady says, "Oh, it's you." The young lady then says, "The last thing that I remember was over the ocean with…" She gasps and the young lady says, "Suguha!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, with a groan, "Present." The young lady and dragon look over to the other Mecha where they see someone that looks like a 16-year-old Suguha Kirigaya wearing a green, white, and gold version of the 'bodysuit' that the blond haired young lady is wearing coming out of the cockpit of that Mecha. The 'other Suguha' looks at the dragon and she yelps out in shock.

The young lady says, "Hold on, Suguha! This is Vivian."

The 'other Suguha' responds, surprised, "Vivian?"

The young female voice, coming from the 'dragon', telepathically, replies, **"Yep!"**

The 'other Suguha' looks around and she asks, confused, "Where are we?"

The young man replies, "That's a good question. It looks like we are in somewhere within a city and this place looks it has been cleared for use."

The 'other Suguha' asks, "Okay, hold up! We were flying over the ocean a moment ago and now we are in a city? What the heck is going on?"

The young lady says, "That's what I want to know Sugu. I just hope that we aren't…"

The 'other Suguha' asks, concerned, "Back in the Empire?"

The young lady responds, "Let's hope not. Let's try to contact the others." The young lady and the 'other Suguha' go inside of the Mecha and try to use the communication systems to try to get in contact with their comrades, but they can't get any reply." The young lady says, irritated, "I can't get anyone!"

The 'other Suguha' replies, "No luck with Valkyrie, Ange."

The young man says, "I can't get through on any frequency. However, there is a lot of movement. This city is full of people."

The dragon, Vivian, asks, **"Maybe I should fly up and see where we are?"**

The young lady says, "No, Vivian!"

The 'other Suguha' says, "Ange is right. It is too dangerous."

The young man says, "They're right, Vivian. We need to scout out where we are and figure out what's going on." The young lady, Ange, gets a pistol while the 'other Suguha' gets a Japanese style kitana from inside of her Mecha's cockpit.

Ange says, "Let's go." Ange, the 'other Suguha', and the young man start to head off and Ange tells Vivian, "Vivian, you stay here."

Vivian responds, **"Do I have to?"**

The 'other Suguha' responds, "Ange is right. It is too narrow for you to fly and we have no idea where we are. If we're back in the Empire or any of the other nations, we'll be in trouble seeing a dragon."

Vivian says, disappointed, **"Okay."** Ange, the 'other Suguha', and the young man then head down an alleyway where they end up near the end where they look into the street to see the people of Tokyo walking around and not knowing that they were being watched by new 'visitors'.

The young man says, "They look like people."

Ange asks, looking at them intently, "Do you see that?"

The 'other Suguha' asks, curiously, "See what?"

Ange says, "None of them are using Mana at all and their cars, they don't look like they are being powered by Mana either."

The young man says, looking at the people and motor vehicles, "You're right, Ange. It looks like they are powered by…gasoline."

Ange asks, curiously, "Gasoline?"

The young man says, "It is a fuel that cars and other motor vehicles used before Mana. It came from oil, a natural resource from the Earth, and from what my dad taught me, it was the reason for many wars due to the fact that oil was limited and people were using it up fast."

Ange asks, "Why would people be using old fashion cars?" Ange's eyes widen and she asks, "Could it be possible that we're in the past? The days before Mana?"

The 'other Suguha' looks at Ange in shock and the young man says, "Well, it wouldn't surprise me. Villkiss and Valkyrie are special machines and not even I know what they are capable of."

Ange says, "That's right. They are special."

The young man asks, "Is something wrong?"

Ange responds, "No, Tusk. Let's get back." The three of them head back not knowing that on one of the nearby rooftops, they are being watched by none other than Valkyrie Sailor Orion.

She takes out a communicator and she asks, "Sailor Pluto, do you read?"

Sailor Pluto's voice responds from the communicator, "Pluto, here. What is it Orion?"

Sailor Orion replies, plainly, "I may have found what you are looking for."

Sailor Pluto responds over the communicator, "Keep observing whoever you have found, Orion. I have found Celestial and she will be on her way shortly."

Sailor Orion asks, "Are you sure that Suguha is with you?"

Sailor Pluto replies, confused, "Yes, I am certain. Why?"

Sailor Orion doesn't say a word for several moment and she says, "You will see for yourself. I will keep my tracking device on. Out." Sailor Orion deactivates her communication before Sailor Pluto could say anything and she narrows her eye as she observes something. Back with Ange, the 'other Suguha', and the young man, Tusk, they return to the dragon, Vivian, and the two Mecha along with a strange futuristic flyer.

Vivian says, **"You're back!"**

The 'other Suguha' says, "Hey, Vivian. I hope that it wasn't too boring." But just then a group of black humanoid looking like they are completely covered in black with black masks and strange belts similar to the championship belts worn by professional wrestlers appear before the group.

Ange asks, "What the heck?!" The black humanoids, dozens upon dozens of them, swarm around the three people, the 'dragon', and the two Mecha.

The 'other Suguha' asks, stunned, "What the heck are they?"

Tusk responds, "Don't look at me." Tusk aims an assault rifle similar to an M-16 and Ange uses her pistol at them.

Ange says, "Stay back you freaks!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Freaks, huh?" Soon after, an eight-foot-tall youma that looks like a female bodybuilder with black sports bra, shorts, and running shoes with blue colored skin and elf-like ears appears.

Vivian asks, shocked, **"Whoa! She's big!"**

The 'other Suguha' asks, "Who…What the heck are you?"

The youma responds, "I am Bursthilde and I am here to…capture you! Please try to resist so I can…burst you up!"

Tusk says, "We'll see about that!" Tusk fires his weapon at the youma, but youma, Bursthilde, just laughs as the bullets bounce off her in which he says, stunned, "No way!"

Ange says, stunned, "The bullets bounced off her!"

Bursthilde says, "You puny humans and you stupid little toys! You make me and my muscles laugh!"

But then a male voice shouts out, "Maybe this will 'tickle your fancy' you overgrown muscle!" Bursthilde looks to see a 'blur' knock one of black humanoids to the ground and when the 'blur' stops, everyone gets a look at the figure.

The person in front of them looks to be a male armored warrior that looks similar to Kamen Rider Black of the Kamen Rider series, but his armor color is silver instead of black with the transformation belt looking similar to Black's belt, but there is something that looks like Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal and the golden crescent moon sigil of the White Moon family on it, the golden crescent moon sigil is also on the upper left chest area of the armor, and the helmet looks similar to Kamen Rider 1's helmet, but the antennae are the same as the antennae on Kamen Rider Black's helmet as well as golden crescent moon sigil on the forehead section of the helmet. This armored warrior also has a golden scarf/muffler around his neck and covering the mouthpiece of the helmet with the White Moon sigil in silver on both ends of the scarf/muffler (A/N: Look familiar?).

Bursthilde asks, "Who the heck is you?"

The person responds, "The name is Kamen Rider Lunar and there is only one reason that I'm here…" The armored male bashes his fists together and says, "To beat the crap out of monsters and fiends like you, youma!"

Bursthilde's eyes widen and she asks, "Kamen Rider Lunar?" Bursthilde says, with a smirk, "My masters know all about you!"

The armored male, Kamen Rider Lunar, retorts, "Not surprised. Now, are you going to talk or shall we do this the hard way?"

Bursthilde laughs and he says, "You make me laugh little man!" Bursthilde yells out, "Get him!" The black humanoids attack Kamen Rider Lunar on mass, but he easily fights them off and knocking down one after another without too much effort much to the annoyance of Bursthilde.

Vivian says, **"Wow! He's good!"**

Ange says, "Come on!" Ange runs over to the two Mecha, but she doesn't get far as more of the black humanoids appear from the shadow and she says, annoyed, "Not more of these freaks!"

Kamen Rider Lunar sees that and he says, "Damn!" However, he lets his guard down and Bursthilde takes advantage of that by racing over to him and landing a powerful blow that sends him flying into some trash cans and knocking them over.

Kamen Rider Lunar is stunned for a moment and he is surrounded by more black humanoids in which Bursthilde says, "Ha! Ha! Time to die little man!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, "I don't think so, you muscle bounded ogre!" Soon after, nearly all of the black humanoids are hit by a powerful lightning strike, turning them into smoke piles of ash, and Sailor Celestial lands on the ground with a mighty 'thud' causing the ground to crack greatly due to the sheer force behind her landing.

Kamen Rider Lunar, who has just regained his senses, gets back to his feet and asks, "Who? What?"

Bursthilde yells out, surprised, "Sailor Celestial!"

Ange asks, confused, "Sailor Celestial?"

Kamen Rider Lunar thinks in his mind, _"Sailor who? I never heard of a Sailor Scout by that name and what the heck is the deal with that freaky armor?!"_

However, the 'other Suguha' thinks in her mind, _"Sailor Celestial…?"_ Just then images of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial burst into her mind and she drops her sword as she holds her head in pain.

Tusk asks the 'other Suguha', concerned, "What's wrong?"

Ange says, shocked, "Suguha!" Sailor Celestial, on instinct and surprised, turns her head towards Ange, but just like with Kamen Rider Lunar, let's her guard down and Bursthilde takes advantage of it and charges in to attack Sailor Celestial in which she turns to see Bursthilde's massive fist at her face, however, just a second before Bursthilde hits, Sailor Celestial teleports away causing her to attack to miss and hit the ground causing the area to shake a little while her fist goes into the ground.

Bursthilde asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "Right here, you muscle bound freak!" Bursthilde turns to the source of Sailor Celestial's voice only to get Sailor Celestial's armored boot to her face sending her flying two stories up and sixty feet away before she crashing into a nearby building with a mighty 'crunch'. However, she bursts out of the building and lands back in front of Sailor Celestial greatly cracking the ground around her as she does so.

Bursthilde says, with a sneer, "You are going to pay for that one little girl."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "Tough talk, freak."

Bursthilde says, snapping her fingers, "You will see that it is more than talk, little brat." Just then more of the black humanoids appear around Bursthilde.

Sailor Celestial says, "Not more of these goons again."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't underestimate them! The Uni-Shocker Combatmen may be mere foot soldiers, but they have a nasty surprise."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Wait! Who are you? Uni-Shocker? Combatmen?" Just then the black humanoids leap forward, transform into missile-like forms, and head straight for Sailor Celestial causing her to leap high in which they explode where they hit where she was causing her to exclaim, "They transform into missiles?!" The black humanoid continues to appear and transform into missile-like forms in which they launch themselves at Sailor Celestial in which she dodges causing them to hit various areas causing massive explosions. Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Okay, that's it!" Sailor Celestial points her railguns from her Etherion Booster at them and she says, "Choke on this freaks!" She fires a barrage of energy shots that vaporize the black humanoids, the Combatmen, on impact much to Kamen Rider Lunar's surprise.

Kamen Rider Lunar thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! What is she? I never heard of an armored Sailor Scout before and one with such firepower!"_ But then Bursthilde, with incredible speed, leaps high into the air and catches Sailor Celestial on her right flank.

Bursthilde says, "I have you now Celestial!"

But then a familiar female voice says, "Not on your life, Nega sleaze!" Valkyrie Sailor Moon bashes Bursthilde in the face and knocking her back down to the ground where she hits the ground, hard, but the youma manages to get back on her feet.

The Inner Sailor Scouts leap into the fight and Kamen Rider Lunar thinks in his mind, shocked, _"No way! It can't be! They…They…Wait! Could that one be…?!"_

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "Nice one, Sailor Moon!"

Kamen Rider Lunar thinks in his mind, stunned, _"S-Sailor Moon…Meatball Head…?!"_

Bursthilde yells out, "The infamous Sailor Moon herself! I will be glad to break you!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "I don't think so, you muscled bound witch!" The Inner Sailor Scouts launch a combined attack of their elemental powers that slam into Bursthilde's waist and she grunts out as she is sent skidding back.

With Vivian, Ange, Tusk, and the 'other Suguha', Vivian says, amazed, **"Cool!"**

Tusk asks, "What was that? Who are these girls?"

Ange responds, "I have no idea." Ange thinks in her mind, _"They are wearing costumes like Salia's stupid magical girl get-ups, but I don't think that those are just costumes. Their powers are real. What are they?"_

Bursthilde says, charging in, "I will beat you to a pulp!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing her swords, "We'll see Nega creep!" Sailor Moon attacks Bursthilde and lashes out with her swords, but they easily bounce off of Bursthilde's muscled arms causing her to gasp in shock.

Bursthilde says, "I laugh at your puny swords! I will crush you!" Bursthilde then yelps as a familiar red roses hits her in the eyes and blinding her in which Tuxedo Mask leaps down by Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "Now!" Sailor Moon nods her head, but Kamen Rider Lunar glares at Tuxedo Mask and his right hand turns into a fist.

" **Moon Silver Dragon Roar!** "

Sailor Moon unleashes a powerful silver energy in the form of an Asian dragon that sends Bursthilde high into the sky and she screams out in agony and pain as she is vaporized by the assault.

Sailor Venus says, "Another day and another youma dusted."

With Ange's group, they are stunned and Vivian says, shocked, **"Wow! She vaporized him!"**

The 'other Suguha' asks, "Was that…Light of Mana?"

Ange responds, stunned, "No, that wasn't the Light of Mana. That was…That was something stronger…"

Tusk asks, shocked, "Stronger?"

Ange thinks in her mind, looking at Sailor Moon, _"Who or what are these people? They look human, but they possess powers and abilities that the Light of Mana couldn't even hope to grant."_ Ange says, with a stern look, "Let's get out of here while they are distracted." The others of her group nod in agreement and turn to get to the Mechas only to face the Outer Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Uranus says, "You aren't going anywhere." Ange whips out her pistol, but Sailor Uranus, as the wind, knocks it out of her hand, grabs the pistol, and after getting rid of the magazine, she crushes the gun with her Sailor Scout super-strength.

The 'other Suguha' thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Uh oh."_ Tusk, in a panic, aims his gun, but Sailor Saturn, with one swipe of her scythe, cuts off the barrel of Tusk's assault rifle much to his shock.

Sailor Uranus says, strongly, "Hands up and drop the sword." Vivian, the 'pink dragon', puts her winged arms up in the air and Tusk does the same knowing that they are outmatched with the 'other Suguha' and Ange refusing to do so, but the 'other Suguha' drops the sword. Sailor Uranus asks Sailor Pluto, "Are they the ones?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Yes. Them…" Sailor Pluto says, looking at the two Mechas, Villkiss and Valkyrie, "And these machines. They are source of the dimensional incursion." Sailor Pluto says, looking back towards the others, "But they aren't the only ones…" However, Sailor Pluto gasps at what she sees, but Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon sense it and Sailor Celestial blocks Kamen Rider Lunar from attacking Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, his voice showing great rage, "Let me go! That son of a bitch has to pay for what he has done!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Do I know you?!"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, angrily, "Don't play dumb with me you murderous traitor!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, confused, "What?"

Sailor Celestial kicks him away causing Kamen Rider Lunar away causing him to skid back a bit and she says, "Okay, pal! It is time for a time out!" Sailor Celestial charges at Kamen Rider Lunar and attacks him with punches and kicks, but he easily dodges the attacks with ease, however, Sailor Celestial manages to knock his helmet off with a faint. But then the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasp in shock as the person under the helmet of Kamen Rider Lunar looks to be none other than Sailor Moon's Earth brother, Sammy Tsukino!

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Sammy?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "No way!"

As Sailor Mercury starts to scan him, Sailor Mars tells Sailor Venus, "Call Davis and the Destined! Sammy should be with them right now!"

Sailor Venus says, taking out her communicator, "You got it, Mars!"

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "How can that be hime's younger brother?"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "I don't know Firefly." Seeing the Sailor Scouts were distracted, Ange uses this to try to spin kick Sailor Uranus in face, but Sailor Uranus manages to catch Ange's leg much to her shock and Sailor Uranus says, "Bad choice, girl." Sailor Uranus then judo flips Ange into the ground, hard.

Tusk and the 'other Suguha' say in unison, "Ange!"

However, Sailor Pluto points her staff at them and she says, "I advise not making a move." Vivian roars out, but Sailor Neptune holds out her hands.

Sailor Neptune says, "Easy! We wish no harm!"

Vivian roars out, **"Then why did you hurt Ange?"**

The Outer Sailor Scouts are surprised by the 'mental message', but Sailor Uranus says, "She did attack me first."

Vivian says, **"Well…You have a point."** Ange gets back to her feet to attack, but Sailor Uranus has the blade of her Space Sword pointed at her.

Sailor Uranus says, with a deadly serious tone, "Don't." Ange snarls at Sailor Uranus, but she looks to see Tusk and the 'other Suguha' at the mercy of Sailor Pluto, so, she reluctantly doesn't make a move.

By this time, Sailor Venus has done contacting the Digidestined and she yells out, "This guy is a fake! The real Sammy is with them!"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, annoyed, "Who are you calling a fake?! I am Sammy Tsukino!"

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "He's a cyborg!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Ha! That proves that you are a fake! The real Sammy Tsukino isn't a cyborg!"

Sailor Celestial responds, sternly, "Who are you? And why do you look like Sammy Tsukino?!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, rolling his eyes, "Didn't you hear what I said or are you just like Meatball Head over there? I already told you who I was!"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'll make him talk!" Sailor Celestial then attacks Kamen Rider Lunar with fist kicks and powerful punches, but Kamen Rider Lunar easily manages to dodge the attacks.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Hey, I don't want to fight!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry, pal, but you started it the instant that you impersonated Sailor Moon's brother!"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, sternly, "I am her brother! And who are you?!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "I'm her younger sister!"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, flabbergasted, "Sister?!" But then Kamen Rider Lunar feels a 'pinch', but before he can process it, he feels sleepy and he then collapses to the ground and into unconscious, thanks to Sailor Orion using a tranquilizer arrow.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Nice work Orion."

Sailor Orion says, "It wasn't easy. Few spots for the arrow to get through."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Not hard for your skills girlfriend."

Sailor Celestial says, "Now, we can find out who he is."

Sailor Mercury says, nervously, "Well…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What is it Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "He is Sammy Tsukino. His DNA matches perfectly to his DNA!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "No way! Are you kidding me?!"

Sailor Uranus shouts out, "And I didn't sense that he was lying. He also doesn't have an 'ill wind' around him."

Sailor Mars says, "Yeah, that's why I sensed. He truly believed who he says he was and his aura isn't evil at all."

Sailor Orion says, "That's what I feel. He truly believed that he is Sammy Tsukino."

Tuxedo Mask asks, confused, "Could he be some kind of clone or something that believes that he is Sailor Moon's younger brother?"

Sailor Mercury says, "We need to do more intensive tests in order to see if he is some kind of cyborg clone."

Sailor Celestial says, "Okay then. Now…" All of our group then turn their attention to Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and the 'other Suguha'.

Sailor Venus asks, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Sailor Mars retorts, sarcastically, "The large Mechas or the pink dragon?" Sailor Jupiter gives a glare at Vivian and Sailor Mars says, "Easy, Jupiter. That 'dragon' isn't a threat. There is a pure soul in that 'dragon'…Child-like in fact."

Vivian yells out, **"Hey, are you calling me a little kid?!"**

Sailor Uranus says, motioning to Vivian, "That's what I've been getting."

Sailor Neptune says, holding up my mirror, "And my mirror is showing an image of a young girl when I use it to find the true nature of this 'dragon'. That means that this dragon is a she."

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Pluto, "Pluto, are they…?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "They are." Sailor Pluto says, pointing to Villkiss and Valkyrie, "And I believe that these 'Mecha' are how they got here. They may have space-time traveling capabilities."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Space-time? You mean that they could have come from another world…another universe even?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes."

Sailor Celestial says, pointing to the 'other Suguha', "Well, let's being on finding out who you are."

The 'other Suguha' replies, "Why should I tell you?"

The others are shocked because she sounds like Sailor Celestial/Suguha and Tuxedo Mask says, "Look, we mean you no harm."

Ange retorts, with a snort, "Really?"

Sailor Uranus says, "You should answer the question. Right now, you are outnumbered, out powered, and we just destroyed your weapons."

The 'other Suguha' says, with a sigh, "Okay. My name is Suguha."

Our heroines and Tuxedo Mask gasp in shock and Sailor Celestial yells out, sternly, "What kind of game are you playing? Who are you?"

The 'other Suguha' responds, annoyed, "Hey! I just told you who I was! What's the problem?" Sailor Celestial then touches her broach causing her to transform back into Suguha, wearing the same clothing that she wore when she left her home earlier today.

Suguha responds, "Because I'M Suguha…The ONE AND ONLY Suguha Kirigaya!"

Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and the 'other Suguha' gasp in shock and Ange says, "No way!"

Tusk looks back and forth between the TWO Suguhas and Vivian says, **"She looks exactly like Suguha!"**

Ange yells out, annoyed, "What kind of game is this?"

Suguha responds, "That's my line!"

Sailor Mercury says, using her scanner and computer, "Suguha…" When everyone looks at Sailor Mercury, she says, nervously, "Based on what my scanner is telling, she…She is you!" There are gasps of shock and our heroines as well as Tuxedo Mask look between the two Suguhas in shock.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "But how is that possible?" Sailor Pluto then looks back towards Villkiss and Valkyrie and her eyes narrow in which Sailor Saturn sees this.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto looks at Sailor Saturn, smiles, and she says, "I have a theory. However, we need to do more extensive scans on our 'guests' in order to see if my theory pans out."

Ange asks, definitely, "What makes you think…?"

Sailor Uranus asks, with her Space Sword near Ange's neck, "Do you really need to ask that question?"

Vivian gives a protective roar and Sailor Mars says, flying up to her head, "Easy." Sailor Mars gently pats Vivian's head causing her 'purr' and she tells Sailor Uranus, "Take it down a bit, Uranus."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "You are going to get her 'protective instincts' stirred."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Fine."

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "We want answers and I'm sure that you want answers. Only if we cooperate can we get them."

Tusk tells Ange, "Ange, I don't think that we have a choice."

Ange replies, stubbornly, "Fine." As our heroines and Tuxedo Mask prepare to take their 'guests' including the unconscious Kamen Rider Lunar where they want to take them where they want to go, they don't seem to see a group of ninjas on the rooftops watching them with listening devices and binoculars in which they take off at top speeds, but Sailor Orion, Sailor Moon, and Suguha were glancing in their direction as they left.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, a group of people assembled at a business board table are looking a holographic screen displaying a reply of the battle between Bursthilde, Kamen Rider Lunar, the UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, and the Sailor Scouts as well as the aftermath.

When it is done, one of them says, in a male voice, "As you see, ladies and gentlemen, the Sailor Scouts of this Earth aren't to be underestimated especially the twin Moon Princesses."

Another male voice says, sounding like someone from the Southern United States, "Ya got that right! Those little missies know how kick butt!"

A third one, a female voice, says, "It is more than that. They are battle hardened especially Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial. This Sailor Moon may be similar to the one that we know, but she is much more powerful and she has been through a 'war' for survival for two years due to the betrayal of Kayaba, her uncle and her father in her past life as Princess Serenity. Kayaba has also put Sailor Celestial through quite a 'ringer' as well. SAO has made them tough and they are far from pushovers."

The first person that spoke says, with a nod, "Indeed. There is also the factor of this Valkyrie Sailor Scout form. We have never dealt with that level of Sailor Scout power before and from what information that could be gathered, it is a legendary Sailor Scout form and all of its capabilities are not known even to Sailor Pluto herself." While everyone at the business table nod their heads in agreement, the first person says, "However, there is a chance." The holographic screen shows two Mecha, Villkiss and Valkyrie, and the 'other Suguha' in which he says, "These two machines seem to have capabilities similar to the vast equipment that we have to use in order to get to this Earth. Plus, there is also her. She is a perfect match to Sailor Celestial, but her 'quantum signature' is different."

The second person that spoke, the one with the Southern United States accent, "Slap me silly! You are darn saying that girl is just like us?!"

The first person says, with a nod, "I believe so. Sensors show her DNA is an excellent match to this Earth's Sailor Celestial and her 'aura' is the same as well."

The third person, the female, asks, "But why didn't she transform?"

The first person says, nodding his head in understanding, "Curious. She might not have awoken as a Sailor Scout of her Earth yet, but then again…"

The third person asks, curiously, "Then again?"

The first person says, "Call it a hunch, but I believe that it has to do with the people and that 'dragon' that came along with her. In any case, I believe that our answers will be coming soon."

The second person that spoke asks, "What make y'all say that?" As if to answer his question, a man comes over to the first person, gives him an electronic note pad and the person looks at it.

The first person says, with a sly tone, "This says so, my friend. It seems like we have another 'visitor'." The first person tells the man that came over to him and says, "Send an invitation to the latest 'visitor' to this world."

The man responds, "Yes, sir."

The man vanishes seemly through some kind of teleportation and the second person asks, "So, what y'all supposed we do next?"

The third person says, "Yes. Since that wretched Lunar is here, the Sailor Scouts and other 'guardians' of this world will suspect us greatly."

The first person says, "True. They will discover that truth about our nature, but it doesn't mean that they will know about our plan. For the moment, we will watch them. We will prepare 'alternate plans' just in case, but as it is now, it will be too late to discover what we are doing."

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

In the Odiaba District, our Digidestined with Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Ryoutarou look like they are in some kind of ancient street and they are using swords, spears, maces, and whatnot in order to fight strange monsters in which they finally defeat them. Soon after, the streets 'return' into the streets of Odiaba District of Tokyo with the Digidestined and the others taking off their Augma.

Rika says, "Yeah! We did it!"

Davis says, "As if there is any doubt! You got yours truly here!"

Yolei tells Davis, with a smirk, "Oh, yeah, it makes so much easier."

Davis glares at Yolei and Kari tells Davis, "Come on, Dai-kun. It was a group effort."

Keiko tells Kotone, "You were great, Kotone."

Kotone tells Keiko, "You, too." Kotone then asks, curiously, "But what was that all about?"

Tai says, with a serious tone, "It seemed pretty serious."

TK asks, "Why wouldn't they get us involved?"

Ken says, "While we might be allies and we work together, there are still stuff that's 'Sailor Scout business' that we have no business poking our heads into. If it becomes serious that it will have to involve us, they will let us know."

Davis says, with a grin, "Besides, they have two of the strongest Sailor Scouts in the universe." Davis says, with a grin while looking at Kari, "However, it doesn't mean that there aren't any lovely girls that can keep up with them."

Kari says, with a giggle, "Geez, Dai-kun."

Rika says, with a smile, "Yeah, Davis has got a point. If it is anything big, they will let us know."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Yep! Now this is our big chance to catch up to Suguha! Man! I should have known that it would be 'like brother, like sister'. I keep wondering if they are really brother and sister and their families really got mixed up or something."

Kotone says, "They really seem alike and they are really close."

Asuna says, with a smile, "They are family along with Serena-chan."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "I wish that Kirito and Serena would play with us."

Kotone says, with a smile, "I wish so too, but they have their reasons, Keiko."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I think that deep down the two of them want to play too." Our group continue on and they are having fun in which they don't seem to notice that they are being watched from a distance before their observer seems to vanish.

 **To be continued…**

 **End of Scene 1**

And that's the start of the newest **Sailor Moon Online** story. Now, let me tell you first of all, again, this story will take place between Arc II and Arc III of the **SAO Shippuden** story timeline and I've also tried my best to match to Sword Art Online timeline and match the time of the movie 'Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale'. I would also like to once again give thanks and credit to _**Matty G91**_ _and all of the support, ideas, and beta/co-authoring that this author has given which helped make this story possible._ Anyway, this story is going to be put in what I call a 'movie format' and that's why all of the chapters are called 'scenes' in this story, so, it is kind of like the sections of the movie when you see it on DVD or something of the like. You'll get more of an idea as you read along, folks. Please read and review to tell me what you think and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. Dueling Explanations and Revelations

Well, here is the next 'scene' in this big movie story and I'm calling each chapter a 'scene' rather than a chapter…Well, I think that it would be obvious since I called this story a movie story. Sorry if I sound rude, but I don't really think that a big fat explanation is in order for it and I really don't want to bore you with that. So, on that note, let's go straight into the action, everyone! But before I do that, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 2: Dueling Explanations and Revelations**

 _ **April 20, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the rebuilt Moon Kingdom on Earth's moon, we are inside of a medical facility within the palace where Kamen Rider Lunar, whose helmet/mask has been removed showing his face to be exactly like Sammy Tsukino's face, is strapped down to a table for obvious reasons where we find Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Orion, and Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts are looking at their new 'guests' in the form of Tusk, Ange, the 'dragon girl', Vivian, and finally, the person that's an exact duplicate for Suguha Kirigaya, who will be mentioned as [Suguha] to tell her apart from Sailor Celestial when she is in 'civilian form'. Right now, they have found out an incredible revelation about [Suguha].

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "I thought so."

Sailor Venus asks, pointing to [Suguha]. "So, this Suguha is alternate version to our girl?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It would seem so."

Sailor Pluto says, "Remember, there is more than just the universe out there. And you have to remember the theory that for every choice, it has happened in another timeline. These 'other realities' are known as 'alternate realities', 'alternate timelines', 'parallel realities', and the like. However, in this time, I believe that a good way to put them as 'quantum realities' or 'quantum timelines'."

Sailor Uranus says, looking at [Suguha], "That explains the feeling that I'm getting from her. Her aura is exactly like our Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. I can sense the exact same power in her."

Sailor Moon asks, "So, she is another version of our Sailor Celestial?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes. And based from what we can observe, she must come from a timeline that's very similar to ours."

Tusk says, "I can't believe that we are on the moon."

Ange tells Tusk, "You can't believe everything that you see."

Sailor Uranus asks, with a smirk, "Want me to push out of the field that produces the atmosphere for the kingdom for you to find out?"

Ange says, with a deadly glare, "Just try it!"

Sailor Uranus and Ange glare at each other and Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Okay, you, two. That's enough."

[Suguha] says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "So, you're me? But I don't…"

Sailor Venus asks, "Maybe you come from a time before you…?"

Sailor Venus gets nervous and Sailor Mars says, "I don't think so. Based on what I sense, her powers are active."

Everyone looks at Sailor Mars in surprise and Sailor Saturn asks, "Active?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Mars, are you saying that she has already awoken as a Sailor Scout?"

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "I can sense her powers already on the surface."

[Suguha] asks, stunned, "What? I don't have any powers! If I did, I would use them already! What are you talking about?"

Sailor Mars says, "Maybe it has to do with your memory loss."

[Suguha] gets a look of realization and Sailor Moon asks, "Are you sure that you don't remember anything at all?"

[Suguha] says, shaking her head, "No, I don't. The first thing that I remember is waking up in an alley with no memory at all. All I remember was my name…or at least, my first name, Suguha, and that's it."

Sailor Uranus says, "And I've got a few theories on that."

Sailor Jupiter asks, curiously, "You do?"

Sailor Uranus says, "With her power, it is quite obvious."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Hold on! Are you saying that her memory loss didn't happen by some kind of accident or something?"

Sailor Uranus responds, with a quirk of her eyebrow, "Are you serious Jupiter?"

Sailor Mars says, pointing to [Suguha], "A very close alternate version to our Sailor Celestial, one of the most powerful Sailor Senshi…most powerful beings in the multiverse, ends up in another world without her memories? That says 'evil plot' all over it."

Tusk asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Suguha was brought to our world for a reason?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "It is just a theory. We can't be sure until we understand your world and then we must have an idea on why your Suguha was taken from her Earth into your world."

Sailor Venus says, pointing to Vivian, "My question is about having 'dragon people' on your world."

Sailor Mercury says, motioning to Vivian, "She isn't a dragon per say, Venus. From what I can tell, she is descended from humans."

Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Humans don't turn into large pink dragons, Mercury."

Sailor Mercury says, "From what I can tell from her genetic code, Vivian is descended from genetically modified humans."

Vivian asks, confused, **"Huh?"**

Sailor Celestial asks, "Genetically modified humans?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Yes. Vivian's DNA is mainly human, which explains the humanoid form that Neptune saw in her mirror, but from what I can tell, she is a descendant of humans that altered their DNA to transform into these 'dragon forms'. Traces of the original genetic manipulation still lie in her DNA."

Tusk asks, "So, the dragons are actually…people?" [Suguha] and Ange get images in their mind of a pit filled with human bodies that are being incinerated, but they quickly shake that thought out of their minds quickly.

Ange asks, doubt laced in her voice, "Oh? And how can you tell that Vivian is descendant from humans?"

Sailor Uranus responds, with a glare, "We've seen genetic manipulation before."

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Not pretty."

[Suguha] says, "Don't tell."

Sailor Venus asks, looking at Vivian, "If she has a human form, why doesn't she go back?"

Vivian retorts, **"Maybe I don't know how."**

Sailor Mercury says, "I may have an idea on that." Everyone looks at her and Sailor Mercury says, "My scans of her found traces of a chemical in her system that force her to remain in human form and by the looks of it, she has been ingesting that chemical for a long time."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Ingesting? You mean that she has been eating that chemical that forced her to stay in human form?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Exactly. From what I can tell, she has been ingesting the chemical for years and it might have had a slight side-effect."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Let me guess: She can't go into human form on her own?"

Sailor Mercury says, shaking her head, "Not exactly. The ingesting of the chemical that forced her to remain in human state might make it harder for her to go into human form and maintain it. However, examination of the chemical might allow me to fix that problem and allow her to return to human form and maintain it of her own will."

Vivian says, excitedly, **"Really? Cool!"**

[Suguha] asks, "Could you really do that for Vivian?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "From what I can tell from my examination, it is a minor 'adjustment' and it won't cause any adverse effects. However, I'm going to go over my data and make sure of that. However, once I do that, she is going to need help in order to focus to allow her 'transformation' to take place."

Sailor Mars says, "My telepathically abilities can help with that. I've already made contact with Vivian and I can help her on focusing."

[Suguha] asks, amazed, "Really?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Mars has quite a talent for these things. She and Uranus have 'spiritual senses'. It is the reason that they knew that Vivian wasn't dangerous despite…Well, you know."

Sailor Uranus says, gently petting Vivian's neck, "Her spirit was as pure as the wind itself. I knew that someone with a wind so pure couldn't be dangerous."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Well, we still have much questions including about those machines."

Sailor Pluto says, "As I suspected, they have trans-dimensional technology in them."

Sailor Neptune asks, "Basically, they have the ability to travel between universes, dimensions, and realms?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Correct."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Explains on how they got here."

Sailor Mercury says, "However, I doubt that they will be getting back right now. Their machines have suffered significant damage, due to the trans-dimensional 'jump', in which only systems like communications are online."

Sailor Venus says, "Not like they can contact anyone. They are in another universe after all."

Tusk says, "I would like to see Villkiss and Valkyrie."

Sailor Uranus says, "We'll see."

Ange says, sternly, "Keep your hands off!"

Sailor Moon tells Ange, "We're not your enemies, Ange-san."

Ange responds, "You think that I'm going to trust you and your words so readily?"

[Suguha] retorts, "You trust me, Ange?" Ange looks at [Suguha] and she says, "Look, Ange, I know that it is hard for you to trust people. I get it and I know it. However, I KNOW that we can trust them."

Ange says, "Suguha…"

[Suguha] replies, interrupting, "What they are saying may be fantastically to you, but it isn't to me." [Suguha] then tells Ange, pointing to her heart, "This place…This 'Moon Kingdom'. I know this place. I know these people…somehow…someway…I KNOW what they are saying is true, Ange. Okay, don't trust them. Trust me. You know that you can trust me, right?"

Ange sighs and she replies, "You know how dumb that question, don't you?"

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Sure, but I had to ask."

Ange says, with a smile, "Fine, Suguha." Ange then says, sternly, "I trust Suguha…MY Suguha…So, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. However, betray her trust and I don't care if you are some kind of 'super humans' or whatever, I'll break you."

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Geez."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Good way of thinking." When Ange looks at Sailor Uranus, she says, plainly, "Only trust things when you are very certain that they are going to be true to you. Remember that well."

Ange replies, plainly, "I know."

Sailor Saturn says, with a sigh, "Uranus-papa…"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, with a solemn sigh, _"At least we're getting somewhere."_

Tuxedo Mask says, changing the subject, "Anyway, let's start on where you came from."

Tusk says, "Well, we come from Earth…Another Earth by the looks of it."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "That's for sure."

Sailor Mars says, gently 'bopping' Venus on the head, "Be serious, Venus."

Sailor Celestial says, rubbing her nose, "Please continue Tusk-san."

Tusk says, with a sigh, "Anyway, on the Earth that we came from, you can that on the outside it is peaceful…close to a utopia due to the majority of humans on our Earth using what is known as 'Light of Mana'."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Light of Mana?"

[Suguha] says, "You can say that it is a 'magical energy' that a lot of the people of that Earth have. It allows them to move objects through willpower, create energy barriers to protect or entrap, and heal are just a few examines. It is connected to an extensive 'network' or something that allows them to access any information that they need as long as it is part of the 'network' as well as share it with each other. The majority of people were unified and they were free from want."

Sailor Uranus says, "Free? Nothing in life is ever free. And utopia? I doubt it."

Tusk says, "Good way to see it. Just because it seems to be free doesn't mean it is. You see, the truth is that our Earth is far from perfect."

Sailor Moon says, "You said that most people have this 'Light of Mana', right? That means that some people don't."

[Suguha] looks at Ange, Ange doesn't say anything, and [Suguha] says, "Those people are the Norma."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Norma?"

[Suguha] says, with a sigh, "They are the people that can't use Mana and they also destroy Mana by simply touching it. Norma aren't considered even human."

There are plenty of wide-eyes among our heroines and Sailor Mars says, "I don't like where this is going."

Sailor Uranus says, "I've got an excellent guess where this is going, Mars." Sailor Uranus asks, "Let me take a 'wild guess': Because the people known as 'Norma' can disrupt this 'Mana', they are feared, oppressed, and used as 'scapegoats' for societies woes."

[Suguha] says, "Good 'guess'. Like I said, the Norma aren't considered human and they are treated as such. Norma are considered to be violent, anti-social, and the like because of those simple 'facts'."

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "That's just stupid and idiotic!" When everyone looks at Sailor Moon, she says, "You aren't human because anything 'physical'. What counts is what's in here." Sailor Moon points to her heart and she says, "A human is a human because of what you are inside. How you act a person make you a human not some kind of 'special power' or not having that 'special power'."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Yeah! Here on our Earth! People are just…plain and ordinary. They don't have any 'magical stuff' like we do. We're exceptions…VERY AWESOME exceptions, but exceptions. However, everyone loves us."

Sailor Uranus says, "That because we are saving their butts and the whole world from disaster."

Ange says, "Well, not everyone can be so 'accepting' like on your world."

Sailor Moon says, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what world…what universe you are in. It is how you act that makes you human or not."

Sailor Jupiter says, "These 'Mana users' sound like various other madman throughout our world's history that have committed genocidal actions just because people are 'different'."

Sailor Uranus says, "In our world's words: Fiends. Inhuman. Demons."

Tusk says, "Well, you have to realize that the people that you call 'fiends' are the ones in control."

Sailor Mars says, with a scoff, "We kind of got that. They are the people in power and the 'Norma' are just don't have any power. The 'Mana users' are the 'haves' and everyone else are the 'have nots' in which they can spin things around saying that the 'Norma' are the source of all problems of society and they, the 'Mana users', are the victims." Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "Disgusting."

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sailor Celestial asks, "So, what do they do with the people known as 'Norma'?"

[Suguha] responds, "In short, we are used as 'cannon fodder'. All 'Norma' are shipped over to an island known as Arzenal. It is a military facility where they are trained to fight the dragons."

Sailor Venus asks, pointing to Vivian, "You mean like her?"

[Suguha] says, "We didn't know that Vivian was like them or the 'dragons' were really people until recently. All that we knew that these 'dragons' are invaded the world and we were made to stop them. We use machines known as Para-mail, which are similar to Villkiss and Valkyrie, to fight them. It is the only reason that 'Norma' are allowed to exist."

Sailor Orion says, her eyes narrowing, "You fight to survive or you die."

[Suguha] says, "Basically. The majority of 'Norma' are found when they are just kids and they lived their whole lives there."

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Wait! They teach children to fight?!"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yes. Most of the 'Norma' lived in Arzenal for their lives since they were discovered as children, even as babies. They are taken care of them until they are old enough to work."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a stern look in her eyes, "You mean to be used as 'cannon fodder'."

Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "Something more akin to 'slave labor'."

Ange growls a bit and [Suguha] says, "Something like that. We are paid for the 'dragons' that we kill and that allows us to buy stuff in order to improve our 'homes' or our 'weapons' among other things. However, the one thing that the 'Norma' can't own is their own names. They are given their own 'designations' and only get back their real names in death."

Sailor Venus says, with a disgusted look, "Sick."

Sailor Uranus looks deep in thought and Sailor Neptune asks, "Uranus?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Something about this doesn't make sense."

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Uranus, "That world doesn't make sense, Uranus."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Actually, I was thinking about something. If these 'Mana users' are like the sick genocidal madman throughout our history, why would they keep the 'Norma' alive to fight these 'dragon people' anyway? Why not do it themselves?"

Ange says, with a plain tone, "Why do it when you have 'disposable soldiers' for you to do it anyway? It is also beneath their 'civilized world'."

Sailor Uranus says, shaking her head, "Don't buy it. If this 'Light of Mana' is so great, why don't they used to entrap these 'dragons'? And even if these 'dragons' dispute it like 'Norma' do, they could use it to perfectly communicate and coordinate with each other. I mean, it allows them to access the vast information that their world has right? By now, they could have tons of knowledge of these 'dragons' and know how to fight them. Plus, this 'Light of Mana' can help in healing and recovery, correct? No insult to those poor people, but it seems like Mana users are the better choice than those without the ability to use Mana."

There are looks of surprise and Tusk asks, "Wait! Are you saying that they NEED to use the 'Norma' and they CAN'T fight the 'dragons' for some reason?"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Exactly. From what Uranus and I see, they don't fight the 'dragons' because they don't want to…It is because they CAN'T fight the 'dragons'. The 'dragons' do something to them that makes them unable to fight against the 'dragons' and it has to be due to being 'Mana users'."

There are plenty of wide-eyes especially from Ange, Tusk, and [Suguha] and Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "The Mana users need the 'Norma' because they can fight the 'dragons' for the reason that they DON'T HAVE Mana."

Ange asks, with a serious tone, "How can you be so certain of this?"

Sailor Orion replies, "We don't. We are only forming a theory from the facts that you have provided us."

Sailor Moon asks Tusk, "By the way, Tusk-san, are you…?"

Tusk responds, "No, I'm not a Norma. Norma are usually females."

Sailor Venus asks, with a nod, "Wait! They're girls?!"

Tusk says, with a plain tone, "Yeah. Every single Norma ever found has been a female and we have no explanation on why. However, I'm not a Mana user myself. I'm…" Tusk sighs and he says, "I am one of the last of the Ancient Humans, the people that inhabited our Earth before the Mana users took over."

Everyone focuses on Tusk and Tuxedo Mask asks, "Ancient humans?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yes. Before the Mana users came, our Earth was our planet and needless to say that it was filled with a lot of problems. And then HE came."

Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "He?"

Tusk says, with a stern look in his eyes, "Embryo." Ange and [Suguha] react by looking at Tusk intensely and he says, "You have to understand. All that I know is that I learned from my father and my people before…before they left…" Tusk takes a deep breath and he says, "From what I know, they aren't sure where he came from, but he wasn't from our Earth. Embryo just came in and stopped all of the wars and fighting…By completely destroying our weapons, our cities, and our civilizations. From what I know from my father and the others, Embryo destroyed everything of our civilization and we had no ability to fight back. His power was…unreal. He then created his 'humanity': The Mana users." Ange's and [Suguha's] eyes grow wide with that last statement.

Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "Hold up! This guy…Embryo…created the Mana users?! What is he? Some kind of deity?!"

Tusk says, shaking his head, "No idea. However, the things that he can do…no ordinary human, not even the Mana users he created, could do them. I was taught that Embryo was a fiend…a merciless demon that destroyed everything for his so-called 'greater good' and his 'greater humanity'. And his 'humanity' are nothing more than his wicked spawn that taken our world from us. My people finally got over their differences and united as one for one purpose…one goal…To take back the world that Embryo and his 'humanity' took from us forcing us into the new slums of the world that they took from us. For generation after generation, we fought against Embryo to retake the world that he stole, but time after time, we failed. And every time, our numbers grow fewer and fewer. But then one day, we found out about a weapon with the power to destroy Embryo…The Ragna-Mail Villkiss."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Ragna-Mail?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Something tells me that it is different from these Para-Mails that were mentioned."

Tusk says, "Actually, the Para-Mails were based off the Ragna-Mails like Villkiss."

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Uranus says, "And I'm guess that the 'Ragna-Mails' are actually more powerful."

Tusk says, "Yes. Villkiss is the only one with the power to destroy Embryo. It is 'special'."

Sailor Mercury asks, "And what about the other one? Is it a 'Ragna-Mail' too?"

Tusk replies, with a nod, "Yes. When my people managed to get possession of Villkiss, they also found and managed to take Valkyrie as well. Both Villkiss and Valkyrie are Ragna-Mails, the 'mechanical angels' that could slay Embryo once and for all."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Mechanical angels?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Something tells me that it wasn't that easy or this 'Embryo' would be dead long ago."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yes. Villkiss couldn't be ridden by just anyone. Plenty of my people died trying to harness its power and Valkyrie…When no one could activate it. We tried different people, but it would even activate for anyone for better or worse." Tusk says, "It was then that my people learned of the Norma. People rejected by the current society of our world. My people said that their treatment of the Norma shows what monsters the Mana users truly are. The Norma were born of their own flesh and yet they reject and abuse them just because they were different. To be honest, I'm not sure that it is that cut and dry, but I didn't argue. My people made contact with the Norma and we made an alliance. Two sets of people 'abandoned' by the society that has taken over the world taken by Embryo and his society from us."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "There you found someone that could control at least one of these 'mechanical angels'?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yes. The current commander of Arzenal: Commander Jill."

[Suguha] says, "However, her real name is Alektra Maria von Loewenherz. And besides being a mouthful, she used to be princess of the Galia Empire, one of the nations of the world."

Sailor Moon asks, "A princess?"

[Suguha] says, "EX-Princess. Based on what I know, publicly, at age ten, she died of an illness, but SHE, as Commander Jill, was sent to Arzenal."

Tusk asks, "So, she told you?"

Ange says, with a nod, "Yeah."

[Suguha] says, "Commander Jill was the first pilot of Villkiss, the machine that Ange now uses, and she led a rebellion, known as Libertus, against the Mana society."

Sailor Orion says, "Liberty, huh? Appropriate name."

Sailor Celestial says, "Something tell me that it didn't work out."

[Suguha] says, "No kidding. The rebellion failed and all of her allies were gone in which she came back without her right arm. She has a robotic right arm to replace her lost arm."

Sailor Moon asks, looking at Tusk, "Wait! Does that mean…?"

Tusk says, solemnly, "Yes, my parents were among those that died. My parents were Villkiss' knights and now, they are gone. I am the last of the Ancient Humans."

Sailor Saturn says, shocked, "How horrible."

Sailor Uranus says, "And that's supports Orion's and my theory about their society." Everyone looks at Sailor Uranus and she says, "These Mana users aren't stupid. They had to know that 'Norma' had to be allied with Tusk's people for this rebellion and yet, they allowed the 'Norma' to survive? That doesn't make sense…Unless they NEEDED the 'Norma' for something so important that they couldn't get rid of them or risk 'toppling their house of cards'."

[Suguha] asks, "You mean fighting the 'dragons'?"

Sailor Orion says, "Exactly. This supports the theory that the 'dragons' have some kind of 'negative effect' on Mana users that they can't fight the 'dragons' at all. Only non-Mana users, the 'Norma', have the ability to fight them."

Vivian asks, **"So, I'm bad to those people?"**

Tusk says, "I've always thought that could be the case." When Ange and [Suguha] look at Tusk, he says, "Knowing how people treat the 'Norma', I was surprised that they allowed them to continue to 'exist' and they didn't attempt to eliminate Jill. I thought that they didn't know that Jill was the pilot of Villkiss back during Libertus however and the losses were enough to make them think that the Norma would think twice than ever attempt another rebellion, but now, looking back and listening to what you said, I can't be so sure."

Sailor Celestial says, looking at her counterpart, "Now, about you and that other machine."

[Suguha] says, "Valkyrie…Yeah, I'm the only one that could use it. It happened shortly after I arrived in Arzenal which is around the same time Ange arrived." [Suguha] says, with a sigh, "All that I remember is waking up in alley and all I could remember is my name…or at least, my first name. Someone…a Mana user…tried to help me…but his Mana wouldn't work on me…I was shocked and surprised and shouted on what was that...and what he tried to do me…This Mana user…a guy…kept calling me a Norma…and soon enough…I was on the run not knowing what the heck was going on."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Don't blame you girl."

Sailor Uranus says, "However, you got caught in the end."

[Suguha] says, "Yeah, but not before I did some damage to those chasing me."

Tusk gives a curious look and Sailor Venus asks, with a smirk, "Damage you say?"

[Suguha] says, "When their 'police' or whatever, I managed to fight them off. I broke one guy's arm when I twisted it behind his back, broke the nose of another, broke a third guy's foot, and…launched into the back of a car where he landed on his back." There are plenty looks of surprise especially Tusk and Vivian.

Sailor Uranus says, with a smile, "You are definitely another version of our 'Celestial Princess' here."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "You have a tendency to do that."

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I don't that…!" Sailor Celestial says, with a blush in her cheeks, "…much."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Anyway, it shows that your powers weren't completely suppressed due to whatever 'lock' was on them."

[Suguha] says, "Yeah, I wasn't like the other Norma. I healed faster and I was stronger physically."

Sailor Orion says, "Traces of your Sailor Scout powers. Our magical powers also enhance our physical abilities not to mention give us a 'healing factor'."

[Suguha] says, "Well, it didn't help me stay safe. They manage to knock me out when they confronted me again when they snuck attack me. I…I don't know…had a feeling that it was coming, but when I turned to face it, it was too late. One minute I was out and the next minute, I was being 'processed' and sent to Arzenal. Once there, I met Ange…" [Suguha] and Ange look at each other and [Suguha] says, "We didn't 'hit it off' right away."

Vivian says, with a giggle, **"No kidding."**

[Suguha] says, with a shiver, "Let's just say that our early times in Arzenal weren't…pleasant. Especially with one of the commanders in the Para-Mill squads, Zola. She had a 'thing' for new girls."

Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "A 'thing'?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Trapped on an island with only girls what do you expect Venus? Come on."

[Suguha] says, "Zola's attempt to be a bit too 'friendly' didn't go too well and I showed it…big time." [Suguha] says, "Then…stuff happened. And long story short, during the time that Ange was given Villkiss, I found Valkyrie. One of the others yelled at me for going to the machine while another one mentioned about it doesn't matter since it won't work, but the instant that I got into Valkyrie's cockpit, Valkyrie came to life much to shock of everyone else. I remember that I heard a voice say 'You are the one'."

Sailor Moon asks, "You heard a voice?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Probably the AI program in that machine." Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and she says, nervously, "When I was scanning the machines with my computer, the machine known as Valkyrie sent a communication to me and allowed me to scan its programming."

Tusk asks, shocked, "Wait! Valkyrie allowed you to scan it?"

Ange asks Tusk, "Tusk?"

Tusk sighs and he says, "We know very little about Valkyrie…In fact, we know less about Valkyrie than we do Villkiss…next to nothing in fact. However, what we do know is that Valkyrie has some kind of advanced program that makes it that Valkyrie chooses its own rider. Until Suguha came along, no one could activate Valkyrie not even Jill when it was first found she could successfully use Villkiss."

There are looks of shock including from Ange and [Suguha] and Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Mercury, "How advanced is this AI program?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "Very. I can't even begin to explain how advanced the program is. It seems to be more like an artificial life-form than anything. I can't see why it couldn't detect Suguha's power."

[Suguha] asks, "So, Valkyrie 'sensed' my power?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Most likely, it is more than that. That AI must have 'sensed' the qualities within you, your qualities as a person despite your loss of memory and felt that you were worthy to use its power."

Sailor Orion asks Tusk, "Valkyrie was under 'lock and key' wasn't it?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yes." Tusk says, "Embryo feared the power of Valkyrie more than Villkiss and my people found Valkyrie by accident when they took Villkiss. It was a miracle that we could free Valkyrie from the locks. When my people first got Villkiss and Valkyrie, we thought that we have the keys to finally bringing Embryo down, but no one could harness Villkiss' power safely and no one could even activate Valkyrie."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, we are going to need all of the information that you have on this Embryo character."

Ange asks, her eyes narrowing, "Why would you care about our world?"

Sailor Uranus looks at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn asks, seeing this, "Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto says, "There has been another 'dimensional incursion'. Someone from another universe has entered ours." There are gasps and Sailor Pluto asks, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Did you sense it?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, I thought so. But when you or Mars didn't say anything, I thought that I was just 'sensing things'."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, even I sensed it from here and I've got a feeling that our 'newest visitor' isn't friendly."

Tusk asks, shocked, "Wait! Are you saying that Embryo…?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "It is a high possibility. The 'intruder', from what I can tell, comes from a similar if not the same universe that you came from."

Sailor Orion says, "And most likely, he has come looking for you."

Sailor Uranus says, looking at Kamen Rider Lunar, "There is also this guy."

Sailor Jupiter asks Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, he is another version of Sailor Moon's younger brother?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Yes, he is. His DNA matches perfectly with Sammy Tsukino, but his 'quantum signature' shows that he comes from another alternate universe since it is different from Sailor Celestial's counterpart that came from Ange-san's and Tusk-san's Earth."

Sailor Celestial says, "We have a lot of questions to ask him."

Sailor Mars says, "Including why he has that's most likely the Silver Crystal of the Sailor Moon of his Earth."

Sailor Moon says, "Wait! You can't be saying…!"

Sailor Uranus says, "We don't know anything until we get answers from him and determine his worth Sailor Moon. Until then he is dangerous."

Sailor Celestial says, "He mentioned that those minions that were with that youma were 'UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen'."

Sailor Venus asks, "Wait! Isn't UNI-SHOCKER the name of the main company that's being the AR system, Augma?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, it is."

Sailor Jupiter says, "You know it is weird that they came out of nowhere, but then again, Argus was just a small company until…you know who made it into a major gaming company…until he brought it crashing to the ground." Sailor Moon gains a solemn look and Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Sorry Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "It's all right."

Sailor Celestial looks to be in deep thought and Sailor Saturn asks, seeing this, "Celestial?"

Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial, she looks at everyone, sighs, and she says, taking out a chip from her sub-space pocket, "Here, Mercury."

Sailor Celestial throws the chip to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mercury asks, when she catches it, "What is it?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It is all of the research that Nebula and I have so far in our investigation of UNI-SHOCKER."

There are gasps of surprise from the other Scouts and Sailor Jupiter asks, surprised, "Investigation?"

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "Celestial…"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I know what you are going to say and you know why I didn't say anything. I'm not playing Ordinal Scale just for fun. I've been having 'bad dreams' lately."

[Suguha] asks, "Bad dreams? Why would dreams make you concerned about people?"

Sailor Celestial says, "My 'dreams' have a tendency to come true and not in a good way."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Does your dream having to deal with being in Tokyo, seeing my brother battle Heathcliff, and Aincrad over Tokyo?"

Sailor Celestial looks at Sailor Moon in surprise and Sailor Uranus says, "I would have to say that's a 'yes'."

Sailor Jupiter goes over to Tusk and she tells him, "We're going to need all of the information that you have on this Embryo…whatever he is. We don't care how little you know about him. We're going to need to know about him as much as you can tell us."

Tusk says, a bit nervously, "Right!"

Sailor Venus says, with a sigh, "Just another day in the life of a Sailor Scout."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Uranus, "Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Uranus says, "We're going to need to be on guard, Firefly. We aren't dealing with one enemy…We are dealing with two and if they ally themselves…" Sailor Uranus narrows her eyes as she goes to a window and looks out towards the Earth.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there are figures hidden away in a business conference room as a door opens and a group of guards is escorting someone into the room where we get a closer look at this 'person'.

This person looks to be a young or youthful looking male in his twenties with long blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a green business suit with white business shirt underneath along with a red tie and black and grey formal/business shoes.

One of the figures tells the man, "Embryo-dono, welcome to UNI-SHOCKER."

The blond haired male says, with a smile, "I have to say that you have quite an operation."

The figure responds, "Thank you. It is nice to be complimented by someone of your caliber, Embryo-dono."

The blond haired male, none other than the infamous Embryo, says, "You must forgive the intrusion into your world…"

The figure replies, interrupting, "There is nothing to forgive, Embryo-dono. For some of us, this isn't our world at all." Embryo gives a perplexed look for a second, but he then nods his head and gives a smirk.

Embryo says, "I see."

The figure tells Embryo, "However, I think that you wish to stop the idle 'chit-chat'." The figure snaps his fingers and a holographic screen showing the battle between the Sailor Scouts, Bursthilde, and the UNI-SHOCKED Combatmen are shown in which the motion picture stops and focuses on Ange, Tusk, [Suguha], and Vivian in which the figure says, "I believe you recognize them."

Embryo says, "Indeed I do. I've been looking for them."

The figure says, "Well, you might be surprised at who they met up with." The figure then continues the playback of the fight, focus on Sailor Celestial, and he asks, "Recognize anyone?" Embryo gives a look of surprise and the figure says, "I guess that you do since you have met before. Let us just say that this one and the other 'Miss Suguha' are 'related'."

Embryo then gains a wicked smirk and he says, completely understanding, "I see."

The figure says, "I'm not surprised that you already understand since you know all too well about 'quantum physic' since you have traveled 'between worlds', Embryo-dono. However, I must warn you, fairly, this one isn't a newly awakened Sailor Solider like the one that you are used to. This Sailor Celestial has had her power for some time and she is already a battle hardened warrior."

Embryo looks at the footage of the battle and he says, with a nod, "Yes, she is." Embryo then looks at Sailor Moon and he asks, "Who is that?"

The figure responds, "Oh no. That's one person that you don't want to mess with. Maybe back in the day when she was a naïve 'Meatball Head'. Maybe. However, these days, she isn't a girl that you want to mess with. That's Sailor Celestial's 'royal older sibling': Sailor Moon."

Embryo says, "Sailor Moon."

The figure says, "Trust me, my friend. These are two that you don't want to mess if you wish to keep your health and your very long life intact. Even through your 'real self' is out of phase of normal space-time, they will find a way to get around that." Embryo gives a look of surprise at the figure, but he then gives a wide smirk.

Embryo says, "I shouldn't be surprised that you would know that much since you have 'journeyed between worlds' yourselves."

The figure says, "Indeed. Embryo-dono, I believe that an alliance would be beneficial to both of us since we can help you in your goals."

Embryo asks, curiously, "How so?"

The figure says, "You obviously don't know the truth about Sailor Celestial's power and we are in a world where humans have made 'other worlds' before."

Embryo gives a curious look and he then says, with a wicked smile, "You have perked my interest. I believe that there is room to talk." Embryo then sits down in a chair and he and the figure give wicked smile as they begin to discuss their 'business'.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Returning to the Moon Kingdom, Kamen Rider Lunar, without his outfit, slowly wakes up and he comes to his senses only to find himself strapped to a bed in which he starts to panic and start to break out until Sailor Uranus comes over to him.

Sailor Uranus says, "Don't bother. We made sure to modify those restraints to account for your cyborg nature."

Sailor Moon comes over and she says, "I'm sorry, but we had to restrain you for your safety."

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, annoyed, "My safety?!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "There has been a…misunderstanding. You aren't in the same world that you came from."

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, "That's no surprise. My Meatball Head might have been gotten her act together, but she wasn't at your level."

Sailor Moon frowns and Sailor Venus says, "He is another version of your brother all right."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Wait! Was?!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a solemn tone, "My Meatball Head…My Sailor Moon is dead."

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Dead?!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with tears in his eyes, "It isn't just her. Mercury…Venus…Mars…Jupiter…Saturn…Uranus…All of them! My Sailor Scouts are gone! Dead!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "UNI-SHOCKER?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a look of rage, "Yeah, them…" Kamen Rider Lunar looks at Tuxedo Mask and he yells out, "And my world's version of him! He betrayed my sister! He MURDERED her!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Venus responds, "No way! He would…!"

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, angrily, "Don't you dare fucking tell me what I know and I don't know! I know! I know what happened! I was there to see my sister's final breath when she died rescuing me! I saw her die right before my eyes! And I know who murdered her!" He starts to shake the bed despite the restraints binding him to the bed causing a few of the others to jump in shock.

Sailor Uranus says, after a few moments, "He isn't lying. No one can replicate that emotion to fool me or Mars. The pain of betrayal and of anger is one hundred percent without a doubt real. And I sense no 'subline manipulation' either. He knows that he is telling the truth and he is telling the truth with mind and heart." This shocks everyone, especially Tuxedo Mask, to their core in which Sailor Moon is shocked because she can see the hurt, anger, and betrayal in Kamen Rider Lunar's eyes and she knows those emotions all too well.

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Just then [Suguha's] voice booms, "You have got to be kidding me!" Everyone focuses their attention on [Suguha] who is with Ange, Tusk, and a young teenage girl that's with Sailor Mercury.

The young teen girl looks to be 15 years of age with short pink hair, yellow eyes, and wearing simple clothing.

Sailor Mercury asks the teen girl, "How is everything Vivian-san?"

The teen girl responds in a cheerful voice, "Everything is feeling great! Pop quiz! How long can Vivian stay as a human?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Well, in many ways, technically, you are human…Just a descendant of humans that modified your bodies in those 'dragon forms'."

The teen girl, Vivian in 'human form', responds, "So, I'm a different kind of human."

Sailor Mercury says, "In a manner of speaking through in many ways, you can't be called human anymore."

[Suguha] asks Sailor Mars, "What do you mean that my memories are 'missing'?"

Sailor Pluto says, "When we examined your mind, your memories aren't just suppressed like a typical person suffering from amnesia. They have been removed from your mind in an unnatural manner."

Tusk asks, stunned, "Removed?"

Ange yells out, "You're crazy! You can't just take a person's memories out of their head!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Actually, you may be wrong, Ange-san." When everyone looks at Sailor Mercury, she says, "You have to understand that the human brain is like a computer. In fact, it is one of the most advanced computers in existence. A powerful biological computer and like an electronic computer, it is theoretically vulnerable to stuff that causes real computers problems. The electrical impulses in our brains are like data moving through a computer and like electronic computer data, our 'biological data' can be tampered, alternated, or even transferred…theoretically of course."

Sailor Celestial asks, "So, someone downloaded a huge chunk of my counterpart's memories?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "We believe so. Her mind shows that hallmarks of a such an events."

Sailor Mars says, "There are still some memories still buried deep within her mind and I think that the 'trauma' of the 'removal' caused the rest of her memories to be 'suppressed' like that."

Sailor Saturn asks, "But who can just remove someone's memories like that?" [Suguha] thinks about it and an image of Embryo comes to her mind.

[Suguha] gasps and she tells Ange, "Ange, remember what happened when we met Embryo during the attack on Arzenal?"

Ange thinks for a moment and she says, remembering, "That's right. He said: 'Nice to see you once more, my dear Suguha, but I doubt that you would remember.' It was like that he knew…"

Ange's eyes widen and Tusk asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Embryo took Suguha's memories?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It seems to be most likely theory. He found your Suguha, sensed her power, and most likely, he removed her memories to try to control her. I believe that most likely something went wrong and she was sent into your world…your Earth. Now, there are the two reasons that this 'Light of Mana' doesn't work on her. One, she doesn't belong in your world and two, since this Embryo might be the source of this 'Light of Mana', it isn't an 'impure light' and your Suguha's powers as Sailor Celestial, as a guardian of true light and hope, protected her from the impure taint of that power."

Ange gives a look of surprise and [Suguha] says, her body trembling, "My memories…my past…Damn it!" [Suguha] slams her hands into a nearby bed and she yells out, angrily, "That piece of crap! When I get my hands on him…!"

Sailor Mars asks, seriously, "And do what?" When [Suguha] looks at Sailor Mars, she says, "Your memories are in pieces and you don't know how to use your powers. If this Embryo guy is as powerful as you say, then you don't stand a chance."

Ange responds, "Like I give a crap. If he is the reason that Suguha's mind is so messed up thanks to him basically 'mind raping' her, I'm going to give him what he deserves: A bullet in his brain."

[Suguha] says, sarcastically, "Thanks for the description of what that jerk did to me, Ange."

Back with Kamen Rider Lunar, he asks, "What's going on there?"

Sailor Uranus retorts, "Nothing you need to know right now, pal."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Uranus, "Uranus, remove his restraints."

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Sailor Moon says, "He isn't a threat, so, there is no need to bind him. You said it yourself."

Sailor Uranus says, "Yes, he isn't a villain, but…"

Sailor Moon tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "He won't do anything rash since he knows that this isn't his world. I will let you free as long as you don't attack MY Darien-kun."

Kamen Rider Lunar looks at Tuxedo Mask, snarls, and he replies, with a sigh, "Fine. I promise."

Sailor Moon nods her head and Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Fine." Sailor Uranus releases Kamen Rider Lunar from the restraints and she says, "However, keep that temper of yours in check."

Sailor Neptune asks, with a sly smirk, "Like you are one to talk Uranus?" Sailor Uranus blushes in embarrassment as Kamen Rider Lunar gets to his feet.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Hey! Where is my…?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Sorry, pal. You aren't getting your stuff back until I'm really certain that temper of yours is in check. You aren't in your universe anymore and I also would like to know that since your version of kitten is dead, why would you have HER Silver Crystal? You aren't Lunarian royalty."

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, "I wasn't…until that day…The day that my Meatball Head died…" Kamen Rider Lunar lowers his head and he says, his hands turning into fists, "My Sailor Moon was the last of the Sailor Scouts. The others were the first to die because of UNI-SHOCKER and 'his' betrayal. All of them died in a horrible battle with Sailor Mars giving up her life in a kamikaze move to allow Sailor Moon to escape where she unleashes a powerful flame close to rivaling a star or nuclear bomb in heat. However, I was captured and turned into the cyborg that you see in order to use me against my Meatball Head."

Sailor Uranus says, "Figured that."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with tears in his eyes, "Sis gave her all to rescue me. She was…blasted…beaten…torn apart…and more. She gave back as much as she got, but even she could only take so much. She managed to get me out of there and with her dying breath, she wished on the Silver Crystal that I have the ability to wield its power."

Sailor Moon asks, "Your Sailor Moon gave you the ability to use the Silver Crystal?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a nod, "She preferred to die and keep it out of their reach, but she knew that UNI-SHOCKER would find a way and the Silver Crystal was the only hope of stopping them. She didn't want to put the burden on me, but she was the only person that she could trust. She 'transferred' her 'royal blood' into me, making me partially Lunarian, enough to wield the Silver Crystal, and passed it onto me declaring my 'adoption' into the Lunarian royal family."

Sailor Venus asks, "Can she do that?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Actually, while it hasn't happened with non-Lunarian, it is indeed possible to do that especially with the Silver Crystal through it might normally be risky with the level of power that you have to tap into."

Sailor Uranus says, "And since he is an official prince of the Moon Kingdom, his Sailor Moon could transfer the Silver Crystal to him and he would have no problem tapping into its powers."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with tears in his eyes, "With her dying breath, she begged me to keep on the fight…to ensure that UNI-SHOCKER wouldn't win…and to fight for justice…not for revenge…before she died right in front of my eyes…" Kamen Rider Lunar says, "And that's when I swore that I would destroy UNI-SHOCKER, release their grip on the world, and bring true peace to the world. I used the power of the Silver Crystal combined with their own technology to become Kamen Rider Lunar and I've been fighting to this day to break their hold on the world and end UNI-SHOCKER once and for all."

Sailor Celestial says, "And the reason that you are here is because you found out about them coming to our Earth."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a nod, "It was a typical day and raid on a UNI-SHOCKER facility, but once there, I had managed to tap into their top secret files and found out that they had found a way to an alternate Earth in which they discovered a 'power' like no other: Etherion."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a growl, _"I knew it! It is always about Etherion!"_

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, upon hearing the name of Etherion, _"Etherion…?"_ [Suguha] holds her head in pain for several moments in which plenty of the others notice.

Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Celestial, concerned, and she thinks, worriedly, _"Celestial…"_

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "I was shocked to learn about Etherion and I thought it could be some kind of trap for me, but thankfully, I had access to the knowledge of Silver Millennium and when I found out about Etherion, I knew that I couldn't let them get their hands on it. It could mean more than the end of my world…It could mean the end of everything and so much more. Reality would be under their whim! I had to stop them! I managed to find my way to this world via the way that they were getting here."

Sailor Uranus says, "And then the rest is history."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Yep."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, we believe you when we feel that UNI-SHOCKER is suspicious. However, they are linked with a popular new gaming system here."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "That's how they work. They find their way into the 'system' and take over from within through politics, economics, entertainment, and other aspects of our lives."

Sailor Venus asks, "What should we do?"

The others look at each other and Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Naturally, Venus. We're going to inform my big brother and the others."

Tusk asks, "Others?"

Sailor Uranus says, "We have allies and not all of the Sailor Scouts are up here."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Wait! There are more Sailor Scouts in this Earth?"

Sailor Orion says, "Several others and one is a Valkyrie level like Moon, Celestial, and myself."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, shocked, "Valkyrie? You mean like those Norse war goddesses?"

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "The very same pal. Our Sailor Moon is just like the real 'motto' of real magical girls: Beautiful and badass."

Sailor Saturn says, nervously, "I don't think we have that kind of 'motto', Venus."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Well…I've got to admit that she is really something compared to my Meatball Head. When she got 'serious', my Sailor Moon was very good, but yours…She is at a higher level."

Sailor Jupiter says, "You know it buster."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, glaring at Tuxedo Mask, "However…"

Sailor Moon says, "Look, I understand, but my Tuxedo Mask-kun isn't like the one in your world."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a scoff, "You are more powerful and skilled than my Meatball Head, but you are still just as naïve as my sis was." Sailor Moon's eyebrow gives a twitch and Kamen Rider Lunar says, seriously, "You can't just blindly believe that there is good in anyone like naïve little girl…!" However, Kamen Rider Lunar doesn't get to finish as there is a loud 'BAM!' and Kamen Rider Lunar is still as Sailor Moon's armored arm is by his cheek with her armored fist making an imprint against the wall near Kamen Rider Lunar's head.

Tusk says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Sailor Moon says, her voice showing a dangerous tone, "You may look like the squirt that I know, but you aren't MY squirt, so…don't assume that you know anything about me!" Sailor Moon grabs Kamen Rider Lunar by the collar and she yells out, strongly, "You think that I don't know what betrayal is?! I know what betrayal is! I experienced it myself! I had a person that I trusted like a second father and he betrayed me! He trapped me and ten thousand other people in a nightmare prison for two years! That 'prison' was supposed to be a dream come true and he turned it into a living hell in which he used it to MURDER four thousand people! Four thousand, mainly innocent people, are dead and thousands of others permanent scarred in all sorts of ways in which many of those lives are in my hands since I unwitting helped him created that prison and that nightmare! I know that you lost your Sailor Moon…your sister…to betrayal, but don't you dare put some kind of 'high and mighty' attitude in which you assume that you know me! YOU DON'T!" As Sailor Moon starts to shed tears of pain and anger, Ange sees this and she can recognize that look all too well.

Sailor Celestial grabs one of Sailor Moon's arms and she says, "Sis, calm down!" Sailor Moon releases her grip on Kamen Rider Lunar's collar and she goes over to Tuxedo Mask who puts her into a hug as she starts to cry on his chest. Sailor Celestial then grabs Kamen Rider Lunar by the collar and she says, with a dangerous 'I so want to kill you' look, "If you don't anything good to say then don't say it and if you don't…" Sailor Celestial grabs a metal tray that's nearby and she crushes it with her armored hand.

Vivian says, amazed, "Whoa!" After Sailor Celestial releases Kamen Rider Lunar's collar, he notices that there are plenty of 'unfriendly glares' at him from the others.

Tusk whispers to Ange, "Ange, I don't think that it is good idea to anger these people."

Ange responds, in a whisper with a sarcastic tone, "What was your first clue, Tusk? The fact that they can crush metal with their bare hands?"

Vivian asks, "Pop quiz: What was that all about?"

Sailor Neptune responds, "Answer: A VERY bad memory and the reopening of an 'old wound'." Vivian gives a confused look while [Suguha] can't help to feel a major pain in her heart for multiple reasons and some she can't understand.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Embryo and the figure in the business conference room with him are discussing something.

Embryo says, "Ah, I have to say that this world…this Earth has indeed much to offer."

The figure responds, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you would agree. Despite this world being 'primitive' in terms of certain technology, it has quite a few advances."

Embryo says, "Indeed. We never did develop such virtual reality technologies on either Earth, but then again, there wasn't much need to for various reasons." Embryo says, "I have to say that I feel a kinship with this Kayaba."

The figure asks, "How so?"

Embryo says, with a grin, "Simple. Both of us have created worlds of our own. Kayaba did truly create a world of his own…a complete and true world despite it being virtual."

The figure says, with a sly tone, "I shouldn't have been surprised about that."

Embryo tells the figure, with a sly smile, "Anyway, we have indeed shown me that this Earth can indeed help me in my plans for a newer world. It has given me so many wonderful new ideas."

The figure asks, "Then we are agreed?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, I believe that a partnership would be useful for both of us." Embryo and the figure, who are sitting close together, immediately shake hands and Embryo says, "I shall bring over aid, resources, and also those that you would call my 'elite guard'. They would be very interested in a reunion with dear Ange and my Suguha."

The figure gives a wicked smirk and then a woman's voice yells out from an intercom in the room, "Sir? Sir?!"

The figure pushes a button on the intercom and he asks, "What is it?"

The woman responds, nervously, "Sir, it is…our newest associate…"

The figure says, with a sigh, "I believe that he has decide to take things into his own hands."

The woman replies, nervously, "Yes, sir. We just found out that the Sailor Scouts with the people that came from the other world are in the Odiaba District."

The figure says, "Most likely to meet with their allies in the Digidestined, Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's brother, and the SAO Survivor friends. I am guess that he also found out and rushed out to intercept them."

The woman responds, nervously, "Yes, sir…He also took…the prototype…"

The figure says, with a sigh, "I believe that patience isn't in his vocabulary." The figure says, "Keep an eye on him and gather data."

The woman replies, "Yes, sir."

After turning off the intercom, Embryo asks, "Problem?"

The figure responds, "Just with one of our newest associates. He has a 'thing' against our Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial."

Embryo asks, "I see. Will he be an 'annoyance'?"

The figure replies, with a wicked smile, "Actually, no. He was already beaten by them multiple times and even with our device, he will lose again."

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the district of Tokyo that most of our Digidestined call home, the Sailor Scouts in their civilian forms, including Suguha and Shion, and our Earth Prince, Darien, are walking down the streets with Tusk, Ange, Vivian, [Suguha], and Kamen Rider Lunar, the alternate version of Sammy Tsukino (A/N: We will be calling him [Sammy] to separate him from this Earth's Sammy Tsukino), in which the five of them have brand new clothes.

Vivian is wearing a simple white shirt under an open jacket, a pair of pink shorts with a matching brown belt, pink fingerless gloves, and knee-high white boots.

Tusk is wearing a simple black shirt under a green jacket, tight fitting blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Ange is wearing a simple white dress with a skirt that goes to her kneecaps and pair of white high-heeled shoes.

[Suguha] has on a simple green shirt under an open white jacket, a black mini-skirt that covers half of her thighs, black stockings that cover her legs, and brown shoes.

[Sammy] has a regular black shirt, dark blue fingerless gloves, black jeans, and white sneakers.

Vivian says, "These are really nice clothes."

Lita says, with a grin, "Well, we couldn't have you out in those…outfits."

Mina says, with a smirk, "You would be raising quite a few eyebrows…especially with those assault rifles."

[Suguha] asks, "So, we are going to meet your brother?"

Suguha replies, "Yeah. Hopefully, this will help trigger at least some of your remaining memories."

[Suguha] says, "I hope so through I have to hope that it wasn't as painful."

Michelle says, "Yes. You look like you were about to hyperventilate when we mentioned SAO."

[Suguha] says, shaking her head, "I know what you spoke of is true. I felt like I knew all about it…and the rush of emotion…loss…fear…anguish…anger…"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "That's what I felt for this whole thing with SAO started."

Tusk says, "Murdering four thousand people…just to awaken your powers…and it was just supposed to be a game…something fun and exciting…"

Serena says, solemnly, "It was more than that Tusk-san. It was supposed to be the start of a new frontier and he…he turned it into a living nightmare…" Darien gently pats her shoulders and Serena warmly smiles at him.

Tusk whispers to Ange, "What do you think about this?"

Ange responds, in a whisper, "Personally, I would think that this is a load of crap…but her emotions were very real." Tusk looks at Ange and she says, "When he gave that guy the 'third degree', she was speaking from her heart and there was no fucking way that you could fake that kind of emotion. She was betrayed by someone that she trusted a lot and she has seen death…horrible death." Tusk nods his head in understand knowing that Ange would know those emotions and feeling all too well. However, Suguha, Serena, Amara, and Raye then stop in their tracks.

Shion asks, "Trouble?"

Amara says, "Yeah. We have company…The unwelcome kind." Immediately, the others are at attention with our Sailor Scouts preparing to transform, but then an energy dome surrounds them and entraps them.

Mina asks, "What the heck?!"

Hotaru says, "We're trapped!"

Lita says, holding up her henshin wand, "Not for long! **Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!** " However, nothing happens and Lita asks, stunned, "What?!"

Ami says, her computer activated, "Oh no! This force-field is some kind 'power negation field' tuned to our powers! We can't access our powers!"

Lita asks, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Just then a male voice asks, "Does this look like a joke little girl?"

Serena says, with a gasp, "I know that voice." Soon after, Kaiou AKA Kibaou, the former head of the Aincrad Liberation Squad/Force/Army, walks in front of them.

Suguha says, with a sneer, "You."

Kaiou responds, "That's right wench. Me. I've got some payback that I owe for torching my hair and nearly frying me!"

Amara says, "You know who we are."

Kaiou replies, "That's right! Thanks to my 'associates', I know exactly who all of you are, but I already knew about Kayaba's niece! I remember her voice all too well!" Kaiou says, pointing to Serena, "That's right, little miss 'White Valkyrie'! You and that other witch are going to get it!"

Mina yells out, "Hey, you jerk! You nearly killed Suguha in cold blood when you attempted to murder Serena!"

Kaiou says, "She owes…!"

Darien responds, "She owes you nothing! You got exactly what you deserve after what you did and Serena was the one that defeated Kayaba and set everyone free!"

Amara says, sternly, "If anything, you owe her your life!"

Kaiou yells out, angrily, "She nearly destroyed my life after she got me kicked out of my guild! All I owe her is payback!" Kaiou then displays a duel disk like Serena's and Suguha's duel disk with a deck inside and he says, with a wicked smile, "And I'm going to enjoy taking apart your precious princesses piece by piece."

Suguha responds, with a smirk, "You really think that you can take me on?" Suguha takes out her duel disk, attaches it to her left wrist, and she says, putting her deck into her duel disk, "When you duel me, you are stepping into my world. I'm not just good at kendo, pal."

Kaiou says, with a sinister smirk, "You think that you are all that just because of your 'ultimate power', huh? I'm going to enjoy embarrassing and stomping you underfoot!" Kaiou then notices [Suguha] and she asks, "Hey! Who is the duplicate?"

Suguha replies, a bit nervously, "She is just a relative of mine."

Kaiou responds, with a sinister smirk, "Too bad for her."

Serena says, "She and the others with us aren't involved with us."

Kaiou yells out, strongly, "I don't care! They can curse you for getting them involved!"

Raye says, with a sneer, "Bastard!"

Kaiou says, "I'm going to make you suffer and you are going to suffer knowing that you can't save yourselves or anyone else!"

Suguha shouts out, strongly, "We'll see!" Suguha and Kaiou activate their duel disks, the 'energy blades' for their Monster and Pendulum Card Zones appear, their decks are shuffled, and when their disk's touch screens display 4000 life-points each as they draw five cards from their decks.

Vivian asks, "What are they doing?"

Mina says, with a grin, "You'll see!"

"Duel!" Suguha and Kaiou yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Suguha: 4000

Kaiou: 4000

Kaiou says, drawing a card, "You get no mercy from me! I'm taking the first turn!" Kaiou says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I start off with my Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Vivian, Ange, and Tusk gasp in shock and Ange asks, "What the?!"

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, _"This…This looks so…so familiar…"_

Kaiou says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "And now, I can play another monster from my hand that's level four or less and I choose my Warrior Dai Grepher!" Soon after, Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaiou says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Resonance Device! Since I have two monsters of the same type and attribute, I can make them the same level and I make my Captain the same level as my Grepher! With that I Overlay my Captain and my Grepher and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Kaiou puts the two monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone before putting an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them. Kaiou yells out, "Now, meet a true hero, witch! Heroic Champion-Excalibur!" Out of the vortex, Heroic Champion-Excalibur (2000/2000), with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Vivian says, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's so cool!"

Amara says, "It would be if it wasn't a murderous ass that was using them."

Kaiou says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk with a sinister smirk, "And I place one card face-down to end my turn, so, give me your best shot!"

Suguha says, drawing a card, "Don't mind if I do!" Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And I'm starting off with my Ritual Spell: Odd-Eyes Advent!" Suguha then displays the Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), and she says, discarding them to her graveyard slot, "And I release my Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon from my hand in order to play Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon in attack mode!" She puts a Ritual Monster card on her duel disk and Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (2800/2500), a brown and grey furry dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon eye colors and chest, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tusk asks, shocked, "You can summon dragons?!"

Mina says, with a grin, "In our own way, Tusk-san."

Kaiou thinks in his mind, with a sly smirk, _"Ha! My Excalibur can cut that dragon in two and my Gravity Bind will double make sure of that!"_

Suguha says, "If you think that face-down is going to help you, think again! When Gravity Dragon comes to the field, all spell and trap cards on your field are returned to your hand!" Kaiou gasps in shock as a powerful gravity field sends Kaiou's face-down card off the field and the card appears in his hand in which Suguha yells out, "Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, give his warrior a cosmic level kick in the pants! Twisting Gravity Burst!"

Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon fires a gravity ball at Excalibur and Kaiou shouts out, "Not so fast! I activate my Excalibur's ability! Now, by getting rid of an Overlay Unit, his attack points are doubled!"

Suguha shouts out, "As long as Gravity Dragon remains on the field, you must pay five hundred life-points if you want to use your effects from now on!"

Kaiou yells out, shocked, "What?!" Kaiou yells out, with a snarl, "Why you?! Fine!" Kaiou grunts out as his life-points drop by 500 points while Heroic Champion-Excalibur absorbs one of its Overlay Units causing it to go from 2000/2000 to 4000/2000 and Kaiou says, with a smirk, "A small price to pay to cut your lizard down to size!"

Suguha responds, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Wrong! I activate my Shrink card and now, you bad case for a knight just got cut down to size!" Kaiou gasps as Excalibur goes back down from 4000/2000 to its original stats in which Gravity Dragon's attack sucks in Excalibur before vanishing in which Kaiou grunts from the shockwave as he loses 800 life-points. Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I think that I embarrassed you enough already. I end my turn."

Current Score:

Suguha: 4000

Kaiou: 2700

Kaiou says, drawing a card, "You bitch! You are going to pay for that!" Kaiou says, putting one card into the main slot of the disk, "I put one card face-down." Kaiou says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And then I place one monster face-down in defense mode to end my turn."

Suguha says, with a smirk, "If you continue that way, I seriously doubt that." Suguha says, drawing a card, "My move!" Suguha says, with a smirk while putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Psychic Cyclone! Now, I guess a face-down and if I'm right, it is destroyed and I get a new card, but it doesn't take a genius to know that you laid a trap…Gravity Bind to be more exact!" A twister then sends the face-down card of Kaiou up in the air, revealing it to be the Gravity Bind continuous trap card, and it shatters into pieces.

Kaiou asks, shocked, "How did you know?"

Suguha responds, with a smile while drawing a card, "You playing an XYZ monster so early and having a face-down? Oh, please! It doesn't take my big brother's Sherlock Homes skills to figure something like that out."

Kazuto asks, "Sherlock Homes…Oh, wait! Isn't he that fictional British detective?"

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right, Kazuto."

Suguha yells out, "And now, time to take out your monster!" Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon attacks Kaiou's face-down monster, but he smirks just before the attacks and when the attack hits, his monster is revealed to be Cyber Jar (900/900) in defense mode.

Mina says, nervously, "Oh, crap!"

Kaiou yells out, excitedly, "Ha! Got you witch! This was my real trap! Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Suguha responds, "You have to pay five hundred points in order to use his ability jerk!"

Kaiou grunts as he loses 500 life-points and he says, "Small price to pay to get rid of your lizard!" Both Cyber Jar and Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon are then destroyed and Kaiou says, as he and Suguha draw five cards, "And now, we draw five cards and we play any level four or less monsters that we draw!"

Suguha says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "And I have two and both of them are my Red-Eyes Wyverns!" Just then two Red-Eyes Wyverns (1800/1600 X 2) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kaiou says, putting four cards on his duel disk, "You just lucked out!" Soon after, Panther Warrior (2000/1600), Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600), Goblin Attack Force (2300/0), and Vorse Raider (1900/1200) appear on the field in attack mode.

Lita says, "Great. Four against two."

Just then an image of a dragon appears in Suguha's mind and she says, "Not as much as you think, pal! I Overlay both of my Wyverns to build the Overlay Network!" Both Red-Eyes Wyverns turn into lights and they go into a vortex in the ground as Suguha puts both monster cards in the same zone before a brand new XYZ Monster card appears over on them in which she yells out, "Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), a black and dark silver dragon with red eyes and two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Mina says, surprised, "That's new."

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Mirage of Nightmare spell card!" Suguha says, putting three more cards into the main slot of her disk, "And then I place three cards face-down and end my turn!"

Kaiou says, drawing a card, "Your overgrown lizard doesn't scare me!"

Suguha says, drawing four cards, "My spell might! With Mirage, I get four new cards, but during my next turn, I discard the same number of cards!" Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Or not! I activate my Emergency Provisions!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and she says, "This card allows me to boost my life-points by one thousand as long as I get rid of one of my spell or trap cards and I choose Mirage!" Suguha's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes and Suguha's life-points go up by one thousand.

Kaiou says, with a sneer while putting one card into the main slot, "Like I care! I activate my Release Restraint spell card and like me, Gearfried is about to come out of his shell and kick your butt witch!" A card comes out of Kaiou's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Gearfried's armor explodes as he 'transforms' into Gearfried the Sword-Master (2600/2200) in attack mode. Kaiou says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I equip him with my Lightning Blade!" A massive sword cracking with electrical power appears in Gearfried's hand in which boost his stats from 2600/2200 to 3400/2200 and Kaiou says, with a smirk, "However, thanks to his ability, he doesn't need to boost since he can crush your lizard right now! Do it partner!" Gearfried then slices the air and cuts Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon down as he explodes into particles in which Kaiou says, with a sinister smile, "Game over!"

Serena yells out, strongly, "Kibaou!"

Kaiou asks Serena, "What?!"

Serena asks Kaiou, "What happened to you? What happened to the leader of the original Aincrad Liberation Squad?" Kaiou doesn't responds and Serena asks, "What happened to you on floor twenty-five?"

Kaiou doesn't say a word and he then says, "I learned that ideals mean squat wench."

Suguha responds, "Then show me your power and strike me down jerk!"

Kaiou yells out, strongly, "You got it! Gearfried, end her!"

Gearfried leaps towards Suguha and Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Waboku trap card!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Suguha says, "All battle damage this turn is null and void!" Three maidens appear on the field and protect Suguha from Gearfried's attack.

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "I put my remaining monsters into defense mode to end my turn!" Panther Warrior, Goblin Attack Force, and Vorse Raider switch from attack to defense mode.

Current Score:

Suguha: 5000

Kaiou: 2700

Suguha says, drawing a card, "This is the end Kaiou!" Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my XYZ Reborn trap card!" Suguha's next face-down is XYZ Reborn trap card and she says, "I can revive one XYZ monster and make this card its Overlay Unit! I choose Dark Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field and it gains one Overlay Unit.

Kaiou says, "So what?! It is no match for my monster!"

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "It will be after this! I play Rank-Up Magic: Black Crystal Force!"

There are surprised looks among the Sailor Scouts and Mina asks, surprised, "Say what?!"

Suguha grunts as she glows dark violet for a second and she yells out, strongly, "I use it and my Dark Rebellion to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon goes into a vortex as a new XYZ Monster card appears over it and Suguha yells out, "From the depths of Purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution! Appear before me, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500), a dragon like Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon covered in bone-like armor, blades coming out of its wrist, and with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Suguha says, the dark violet aura vanishing, "Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon's ability activates! I detach an Overlay Unit and one of your monsters loses all of its attack points for this turn with Dark Requiem gaining it!" Dark Requiem absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Suguha shouts out, "Requiem Salvation!" Gearfried is then bound by dark energy bindings in which it goes from 3400/2200 to 0/2200 while Dark Requiem goes from 3000/2500 to 6400/2500!

Kaiou shouts out, "No freaking way!"

Suguha shouts out, "Dark Requiem attacks Gearfried!" Dark Requiem then shoots up into the sky, breaking the force-field in the process, and its wings gain crystal rainbow colored mural-like 'extensions' in which Suguha shouts out, "This is the end jerk! Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem then dive bombs Gearfried causing him to explode as he is destroyed and Kaiou yells as he is sent flying through the air before crashing onto the ground, hard, as he loses 6400 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Suguha: 5000

Kaiou: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish and Vivian says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! That's so cool!"

Ange thinks in her mind, _"What kind of freaky world have we gotten ourselves into?!"_ Ange then looks at [Suguha] and she thinks, _"And did Suguha come from…?!"_

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, _"This…This seems really familiar…"_

Amara says, "Now, let's slap some sense into this guy and tell us how he managed to get his hands on the tech to block our powers."

Amara steps forward, but Suguha and Serena 'sense' something in which Suguha says, blocking her path, "Hold it!" Just then Suguha and Serena look around and what looks like a small legion of Tankmon make their appearance from seemly everywhere.

Raye says, with a snarl, "Oh, great!"

Tusk asks, surprised, "Who or what are these?!"

Amara says, seriously, "Things that you seriously don't want to be on the wrong side of!"

Mina says, "We're surrounded!"

Just then a female voice says, "That's right!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Mimete walking up to them.

Serena asks, shocked, "Mimete?"

Shion asks, "You know her?"

Mimete says, with an evil smirk, "If it isn't my favorite Moon brat…I have got a bone to pick with you especially since your uncle trapped in that game and left me for dead!"

Serena asks, shocked, "Wait! You were trapped in SAO?!"

Mimete says, with a sneer, "That's right! I was trapped in cyberspace thanks to the Viluy's backstabbing and I have wandering until I found my way to SAO servers, but then your uncle found me and trapped me in that wretched castle. He locked me in there and when the game ended, I was nearly deleted for good! It was a miracle that I managed to escape and found my way to Rainbow Gardens!"

Amara says, "That's too bad…for us. You are a person we could do without."

Mimete says, with an evil smirk, "And I could do without you. Normally, I would love to blast you, Sailor Shrimps, out of the water, but business before pleasure. I've got to make sure that this fucking dork doesn't talk and two…" Mimete points to Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and [Suguha] and she says, "Hand over your guests."

There are gasps and Lita yells out, sternly, "And if we don't?!"

Mimete says, pointing to the Tankmon, "Like you have a choice. You make a move to 'power up' and these guys will blow you out of the water."

Amara asks, "And risk killing your targets?"

Mimete responds, with a wicked smirk, "Accidents will happen. Can you risk that happening?"

Lita says, with a snarl, "Why, you…!"

Mimete says, shaking her hand, "I wouldn't if I were you!" The group snarls as they seemed to be trapped.

" **Nova Blast!** "

" **V-Laser!** "

" **Electro Shocker!** "

" **Hand of Fate!** "

" **Celestial Arrow!** "

But just then a massive fireball, an 'X' shaped laser beam, a sphere of electrical energy, a beam of white 'celestial energy', and an arrow made of similar energy slam into the Tankmon and taking out a good portion of them.

Mimete asks, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "That would be us witch!" Mimete turns to face the voice only to get kicked in the face by Valkyrie Sailor Sun and sent flying back.

Shion says, seriously, "Now!"

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Orion Power, Make-up!** "

Serena, Suguha, and Shion use their transformation items to transform into Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and Valkyrie Sailor Orion in which Valkyrie Sailor Orion aims her bow and arrows at Mimete and fires one causing her to block with staff, but her staff breaks from the arrow.

Mimete shouts out, "My staff!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "That's not the only thing that's going to break!" Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon prepare to attack, but then a legion of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen make their appearance and Sailor Celestial says, "Not these dorks again!"

Mimete yells out, strongly, "Get them!" Immediately, the Combatmen charge in for the attack and Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon whip out their swords and battle them.

[Sammy] shouts out, "I need my belt!"

Amara responds, "Not happening, pal!" Just then Darien sees Sailor Moon making a motion with her head that's pointing upward into the skyscraper buildings and when Darien glances at Amara, she nods in which Darien nods causing him to sneak away.

Mina says, "Besides, our girls don't need help to take of mindless minions!" On the meanwhile, Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Angemon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Angewomon, and Digidestined with the rest of their Digimon partners make their appearance with Davis, in his 'Light Hawk' mode, helps Sailor Sun, who joins Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon against the Combatmen.

Davis asks, "Can't stay out of trouble, huh?"

Sailor Sun says, with a smirk, "Dai-kun, we would be 'calling the kettle black' you know." Davis gives a nervous smile as he continues to fight while Mimete tries to sneak over to get Kaiou's unconscious form, but she is stopped by Sailor Nebula.

Sailor Nebula says, "I don't think so!"

Mimete asks, flabbergasted, "Another Sailor twerp!"

Sailor Nebula responds, "That's Sailor Scout and Sailor Nebula to you!" Sailor Nebula spin kicks Mimete in the waist and sending her flying to the ground where she lands on her bottom.

Mimete yells out, "You can have him!" Mimete teleports away while the surviving Digimon and Combatmen also vanish.

Vivian says, looking at the Digimon, "Whoa, cool!"

Tusk says, "First, real dragons…and now, real…monsters or whatever…This is a weird world that we've landed in…"

Mina says, with a sly grin, "You'll get used to it."

Sailor Moon tells the new arrivals, "Thanks for your help everyone."

Davis says, with a grin, "No problem! Helping our buds is what we do best!"

Yolei says, with a smirk, "For once, we agree on something, Davis."

Mimi asks, looking at Sailor Celestial and [Suguha], "Um, when did you get a clone Suguha?" The new arrivals than noticed [Suguha] and they look between her and Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Well…shoot. Everyone, meet…Suguha Kirigaya."

There is silence for a moment and just then the new arrivals on the scene yell out in unison, in disbelief, "WHAT?!"

Amara says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that this has 'long day' written on it." Just then Tuxedo Mask drops down from above and dragging two people dressed like secret agents with him.

Lita asks, "Who are they?"

Sailor Celestial says, "They were watching us. I felt that we were being watched."

Sailor Moon says, "Same here."

Raye asks, confused, "How come I didn't sense anything?"

Tuxedo Mask says, taking out a device, "Maybe this had something to do with it."

When Ami scans the device, she says, "It is a device to block 'spiritual senses' like Raye's and Amara's 'senses'."

Mina asks, surprised, "Really?"

Hotaru asks Amara, "Then why…?"

Amara responds, "Ever since kitten got out of SAO, I've been working on developing my 'sixth sense' so I don't just rely on my 'sensory abilities'."

Tuxedo Mask says, "It was the only thing that I could get off them. The rest of their equipment self-destructed before I could get to it."

Amara asks, "Self-destructed?"

Davis asks, pointing to Sailor Celestial and [Suguha], "Mind telling us what's going on here?"

Tai says, pointing to [Sammy], "And why is Sammy here when he is supposed to be with Asuna and the others?"

Sailor Moon replies, nervously, "It is a long story, Tai."

Yolei says, rolling her eyes, "Oh, boy. Here we go again."

Sailor Celestial says, "No kidding, Yolei." However, unknown to the group, they are being observed all over the place by seemly various different groups.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Deep within UNI-SHOCKED headquarters, there is a massive and powerful computer system where a man with glasses and wearing a 'scientist outfit' is looking at it.

The man says, "Soon, I will achieve something that not even you can accomplish Kayaba. I will truly bring the virtual and 'physical' together as one and create a brand new world." However, elsewhere within the building, another person is observing him.

The person says, in a female voice, "Fool. You truly think that you can go beyond Kayaba-sempai? You are just imitating what he has accomplished in a different way. And soon, you will restore him to his full glory. Soon, Kayaba-sempai, the whole world shall truly understand the theme of Sword Art Online: It may be a game, but it isn't something you play…It is something you LIVE! And you will live again!"

 **End Scene 2**

And there we go everyone! Plenty of you must be wondering why I didn't put the 'introduction theme' in this chapter like I did for the first? Well, it is obvious. This story is based on the 'movie setting' unlike my other stories which are more like television show episodes. Anyway, pretty ominous, huh? This story is going to be a bit confusing at times, but I can assure you that there is a set plot through, like my other stories, it might be still 'evolving' as I write this along. I'm working with **Matty G91** and getting tons of awesome ideas for this story from this author. Anyway, please read and review and tell US what you think, but no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. Settling into the Game

As we start this chapter, all we know is that we have alternate versions of Sammy Tsukino and Suguha Kirigaya/Sailor Celestial from two alternate Earths where one has lost all of HER memories and ended up in a world with magic powers and dragons along with oppression and powerful man with a god complex *cough*. And the other comes from a world where an evil organization has taken over and killed Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts *shocker*! Now, our heroes and heroines have to deal with two enemies from two different alternate worlds and universes in which one of them has made 'staple' and maybe attempting to 'repeat', in a way, SAO itself. Boy, what an adventure, huh? Anyway, before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 3: Settling into the Game**

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, Serena, Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Darien, Suguha, Shion, Tusk, Vivian, Ange, [Suguha], and [Sammy] have just joined up with the Digidestined and their Digimon partners after Suguha defeated Kaiou in a duel and fought another legion of forces from UNI-SHOCKER in which after the fighting is over, they found that Kaiou's unconscious form just vanished!

Mina says, confused, "I still don't get how he did his 'trick'."

Amara tells Mina, "Someone else did it for him."

Shion says, looking at Suguha and Serena, "I still don't how they were able to get by even the two of you."

Suguha says, "That's what's scares me, Shion."

Davis asks, pointing to [Suguha] and [Sammy], "Let's get back to the issue of your 'twin' and the twin of Moon girl's little brother. So, they are 'other versions' of them?"

Ami says, with a nod, "From two different times. The 'other Sammy' comes from a timeline where UNI-SHOCKER…destroyed his version of us, the Sailor Scouts, including…his sister. And 'other Suguha' has been transported into another Earth where people have a power known as the 'Light of Mana' that seems allow them to have a utopia…on the surface."

Amara says, "Which proves to be a hypocrisy where those that can't use that 'Mana power' are shunned, oppressed, and basically enslaved to fight so-called dragon which proved to be descendants of genetically modified humans like this young girl here."

Amara motions to Vivian and Mimi says, looking at her, "She doesn't look any different from us."

Lita says, "You wouldn't say that if she turned into her 'dragon form', but let's not cause a panic in the streets."

Vivian asks, "Pop quiz: Why would that happen when you have monsters all over the place?"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines get nervous and Hotaru says, a bit nervously, "Well, Vivian-san, they are used to Digimon and other 'monsters' by this time…"

Lita says, with a grin, "Since we always kick their butts!"

Tai says, "Our home has been through a ton of 'shocks' as of late and they couldn't exactly handle another one."

Matt says, pointing to Vivian, "Let's make sure that she doesn't turn into a dragon. We have a few enemies that would love to get their hands on her and use her to find out the secrets of her transformation and then some."

Ange says, strongly, "Over my dead body!"

[Suguha] asks, nervously, "Did you have to put it that way, Ange?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah. That's a signal to them that says: 'Kill me now'."

Ange responds, with a shrug, "Like I care, I'm used to 'death sentences' by now. However, they will know that I won't go down without a fight and take quite a few of them with me."

Yolei says, with a groan, "Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

Ken says, with a smile, "Just another day in our lives."

TK says, with a grin, "No kidding."

Tusk asks, "Is this thing 'normal' for you?"

Tai responds, "Define: 'Normal'."

Tusk gives a look of surprise and TK says, with a smile, "Nice, Tai."

Darien says, "However, it is a good idea for Vivian to remain in human form as much as possible."

Mina says, "Yeah. 'Dragons' aren't a 'regular' thing despite us having 'monsters' all around."

Vivian says, with a nod, "No problem!"

Ami says, "I don't think that will be a problem for Vivian-san. Thanks to the 'adjustments', her ability to remain in human form won't need special 'chemicals' or 'medicines'. All it is needed is her willingness to remain in human form."

Tai looks at Suguha and he says, "Anyway, it seems Suguha has done it again."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Hey…!"

Matt responds, plainly, "Sword Art World."

Davis, Kari, and Suguha get a slight 'flinch' on that and Suguha and Davis ask in unison, "You are never going to let that go, huh?"

TK says, with a grin, "Not likely, Davis."

Davis gives a growl of annoyance and Izzy says, looking at his laptop, "Based on the data gathered, I think that there is enough to cast suspicion on them."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Just great. Another nutjob that wants to use technology that could revolutionize the world for their own sick ends."

Serena gives a sigh and Tai says, glaring at Yolei and pointing to Serena, "Yolei."

Yolei then realizes what her words 'implied' and she responds, nervously, "Oops!"

Serena says, with a weak smile, "It's okay, Yolei."

Raye tells Serena, annoyed, "Not that again, Meatball Head."

Suguha asks, "Where are the others?"

Davis says, "Back at our old school where Yolei, Cody, and I started our adventures as Digidestined, your brother had arrived when you made your call."

Amara says, "Let's go."

Serena asks, "What about Rini and Molly?"

Suguha says, "Molly is still working on the investigation. I gave her a call to tell her that I told you."

Darien says, "I called your home and your parents said that Rini was 'out'."

Serena says, with a groan, "I hope that squirt hasn't got herself into trouble."

Mina says, with a smile, "I'm sure that she is fine."

Lita tells Mina, nervously, "Um, Mina-chan, we are talking about…"

Mina says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Serena asks, with a glare, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Mina and Lita laugh nervously while Amara and others shake their heads in disapproval.

Darien says, changing the subject, "Anyway, let's get to the others."

Davis says, with a nod, "Good idea." Our group heads off to join with none other than Serena's friends and comrades from SAO in order to discuss the situation and figure out what to do.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Heading into UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find Embryo where he has been joined by five females dressed in similar uniforms.

The first female looks to be 17 years of age with long dark violet hair in two pigtails and brown eyes.

The second female looks to be 18 years of age with long pink hair and green eyes.

The third female looks to be 16 years of age with light blue hair tied in a pigtail going down the right side of her face/head with her hair also covering her left eye in which her only exposed eye, her right eye, is revealed to be pink in color.

The fourth female looks to be 17-18 years of age with short bright violet hair and yellow eyes.

The fifth and final female looks to be with shoulder length orange hair with similar length bangs and blue eyes.

All five females are wearing blue and black uniform with matching belts holding a pistol and black high-heeled boots that goes half-way to their thighs.

Embryo tells the UNI-SHOCKER executive, "My friend, these are my loyal knights…Diamond Rose Knights to be more precise."

The executive responds, "Diamond Rose Knights? A very…colorful name."

The dark violet haired young lady, looking to be the leader, has a twitch of her eyelash and Embryo says, with a smile, "Yes, indeed. Now, all me to introduce them." Embryo says, pointing to the dark violet haired lady, "This is their lovely leader, Salia. The bountiful beauty with pink hair is Ersha. The shy yet strong blue haired beauty is Chris. The other violet haired beauty is Tanya. And last, but not least, there is lovely Irma."

The five ladies gain a slight hue on their cheeks and the executive says, "Welcome to Earth…Or should I say, the Earth of this universe."

The blue haired young teen girl, Chris, says, "I can't believe that we are on another Earth."

Embryo says, "I am not surprised that you are so shocked. However, you must understand that there is more to everything than just the universe. The universe that you, my dear knights, come from is just a drop in the vast multi…No, OMNI-verse that makes up existence."

The executive says, with a nod, "Too true, Embryo-dono. Too true."

The orange hair young lady asks, "Master Embryo, why are we here?"

Embryo asks the executive, "My friend?"

The executive says, pushing a button on a remote, "Of course." Just then a holographic screen appears showing the battle in the back alleyways of Tokyo involving Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and [Suguha] appears and the five ladies gasp when they see him.

The dark violet twin-tailed young lady, Salia, says, "Ange! And Suguha!"

Embryo says, "Indeed, my darling Salia. Villkiss and Valkyrie transported them here." The five females are surprised, and Embryo asks, "Why do you seem so surprised? You know the power of Ragna-Mails for yourselves, do you not?" Embryo says, "However, there is more to this then them…much more."

Ersha asks, curiously, "What do you mean Master Embryo?"

The executive says, "I believe that I shall explain." When the five young ladies look at the executive, he says, "There is more to your former comrade, Suguha, than you know."

Salia asks, "What do you mean? What do you know about Suguha?"

The executive says, pushing a button again, "I believe that this might explain quite well." Another holographic screen appears, and it displays images of the 'battle' between Suguha and Kaiou which focuses on our heroes and heroines causing the five young ladies to gasp in shock when they see Suguha and [Suguha] together.

Ersha asks, confused, "Am I seeing things?"

Embryo says, "No, my dear. It is exactly what you are seeing. There are TWO Suguhas."

The bright violet haired young woman, Tanya, asks, shocked, "TWO Suguhas?!"

Irma, the orange haired young lady, says, shocked, "That can't be possible."

Embryo tells Irma, "My darling Irma, didn't I explain we are just a 'drop' in the vast Omniverse of worlds? When it comes to existence, very little is impossible. You see, these two are different versions of the same person." Embryo then quickly explains about the concepts of alternate timelines and whatnot.

When he is done, Salia asks, "Master Embryo, are you saying that 'other Suguha' is another version of the Suguha that we know?"

Embryo responds, "Exactly, my dear. In fact, she is the Suguha native to this Earth."

The executive then says, bringing a life-sized holographic image of Suguha, "Suguha Kirigaya to be more precise. Sixteen to seventeen years of age, daughter of Midori and Minetaka Kirigaya, and one of the top kendo players around. She is quite a talented young lady. However, this is just the tip of the iceberg." The executive then points to the screen to the scenes of what happened when Ange, [Suguha], and their two friends, Vivian and Tusk, arrived in this world and shows the Sailor Scouts, especially Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon, joining in. The executive says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "I believe she will be of interest to you."

Salia asks, curiously, "How so?"

The executive responds, "This is why." The executive pushes a button and another holographic screen shows Suguha's transformation into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and he says, "It was really hard to get such footage you know."

Irma asks, shocked, "What the?!"

The executive says in responds, "This is Suguha Kirigaya's 'other self'. In this 'form', she is known as Sailor Celestial. She belongs to a group of real-life magical girls…superheroines known as the Sailor Scouts. Technically, their 'real title' is Sailor SENSHI. In the language of this nation, Japan, 'Senshi' means 'Soldier' or 'Warrior'. That's what they are in a nut shell. These young ladies are the super-powered guardian protectors of this Earth."

Tanya says, surprised, "No way!"

Embryo tells Tanya, "I can assure you, my dear Tanya, what he says is true."

The five young ladies look at Embryo and Salia says, with a nod, "If you say so, Master Embryo. We have no reason to doubt you at all."

The other ladies nod their heads in agreement and Embryo says, "I am honored and touched by your trust and loyalty, Salia. However, you need to believe in their words since what I need to do will bring us into conflict with them. Ange, our Suguha, Vivian, and the young Ancient Human, Tusk, have been found by Suguha's 'counterpart' and her allies and they are under their care along with Villkiss and Valkyrie. As you know, I need them for what I have planned…Or should I say, what was my ORIGINAL plan, but it has undergone a few 'revisions'."

Chris asks, curiously, "Revisions, Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, my sweet Chris. It is something that came about when I learned the full truth about our dear Suguha." Embryo tells the executive, "Please continue to explain."

The executive responds, "Of course." The executives push another button on his remote and an image of the Moon Kingdom around the time of the end of the Silver Millennium with images of Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, and others and he says, "In order to understand Suguha Kirigaya and the Sailor Scouts, you must understand their origins. And this time starts over one thousand years ago at time known as the Silver Millennium…" Soon after, the executive tells about the Silver Millennium, the Silver Alliance, especially the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, her two daughters, Princess Serenity and Princess Selene Serenity, Serena's and Suguha's 'past selves', and tragedies that ended the Silver Millennium with how it is connected to the Sailor Scouts today.

When he is done, Salia yells out, shocked, "Hold on! Are you saying that these girls are reincarnated alien princesses?!"

The executive responds, with a nod, "Correct, Salia-san. With Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial the reincarnations of the Moon Queen's two daughters, Princess Serenity and Princess Selene Serenity. While Princess Serenity is the heiress to the throne, Princess Selene was chosen as Sailor Scout of Reality, Sailor Celestial, one of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in all of the universe for obvious reasons. She was born and bred to be a warrior of the upmost caliber and as you saw from the video of that battle, she shows it."

Chris says, shocked, "I can't believe it…"

Ersha asks, figuring something out, "Hold on! If this Earth's Suguha is similar to our Suguha, could that mean…?"

Embryo responds, with a nod, "Correct, my dear Ersha. Our Suguha isn't native to our universe and our Earth. She came from an Earth similar to this one and she is exactly like this Earth's Suguha in which her true name is Suguha Kirigaya, reincarnation of Princess Selene Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." There are gasps from the five young ladies and Embryo asks, "I can't understand why you find this hard to believe, but think about this: Hasn't Suguha been 'different' from the Norma of Arzenal?"

Chris says, thinking hard, "Yes…She is strong…physically stronger than any Norma or human."

Salia says, thinking hard, "And she healed a lot faster than any of us."

The executive tells them, "Traces of her Sailor Senshi abilities. You see, all of the Sailor Scouts have different 'elements' that they wield like Sailor Mercury is the Sailor Scout of Ice and Wisdom or Sailor Jupiter is the Sailor Scout of Thunder, Lightning, and Wood. However, in their 'general abilities', this powers also enhance their physical abilities including strength, speed, agility, and everything in-between as well as help them heal faster than others."

Embryo tells the five young ladies, "And I know what you must be asking. I believe that you know the reason why she, our Suguha, never used her full power."

Salia says, seriously and realizing what Embryo is implying, "Her memories! She had no memory of her powers!"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Exactly, Salia. Our Suguha never used her powers because she didn't remember she had any. The enhanced strength and healing was more or less a 'defense' of her powers to help protect her."

Ersha says, "Wait! If our Suguha is like the one on this Earth, it means…"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, it is the reason why the Light of Mana reacted similar to how it does with Norma. One, Suguha isn't native to our world thus she has no Mana. And two and the main reason is her power. You see, her memories were lost, and it has left her vulnerable in which while her conscious mind had forgotten how to use her powers, her subconscious used to put up a 'protective barrier'."

Irma asks, curiously, "So, it is her powers that cause the Light of Mana to react the same way as it does to us Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "Exactly, my sweet Irma. When it was used on her, her power saw the Light of Mana as an 'impurity' that was trying to 'corrupt' Suguha and it reacted in a similar way that it would for one of you. It isn't surprising that the Light of Mana is nothing to Suguha's power and the power of Etherion. Comparing the Light of Mana to Etherion is like comparing a weak flashlight to our very sun itself."

There are gasps and Chris asks, amazed, "Suguha is THAT powerful Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, "Indeed, Chris. Remember, Etherion is the embodiment of creation itself. And that's why we need her." Embryo goes over to the five young ladies and he says, "You know of my will to create a better world than the World of Mana, which has proven a failure, but with Suguha's power, we won't just build a better world…We will build the best world possible."

Salia asks, "The best world possible Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, Salia. Imagine it. A world where all of you dreams and desires can come true and you can be whatever you want to be. You wish for it and you can make it that way." The five young ladies' eyes widen, and Embryo says, "And it will be a world where the World of Mana, the world that drove you into isolation and slavery, will be a memory that will be forgotten in the brand new and far better world."

Chris says, "A better world…"

Embryo says, "However, I need your help to make it a reality."

Salia tells Embryo, "We are with you, Master Embryo."

The other four females nod their heads in agreement and Embryo says, "Thank you, Salia. However, I must tell you that the task will not be easy. In fact, it will be very dangerous. You already know of Suguha's power and the Suguha of this Earth is a well-trained warrior."

The executive says, "This Earth's Suguha Kirigaya has been a Sailor Scout for over a year, so, you can obvious believe that she has significant combat experience, but she isn't the only one to be concerned about." The executive pushes a button on his remote, a holographic protection of Valkyrie Sailor Moon appears, and he says, "The reincarnation of Suguha's sister as Princess Selene: Sailor Moon AKA Serena Tsukino. She is around twenty years of age and she has been a Sailor Scout since she was fourteen years of age. At first, you wouldn't call her 'heroine material', but she matured into a powerful warrior herself. She is the holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal, the 'jewel' of the Lunarian royal family, and one of the most powerful objects in this universe. If you want to know how powerful…It basically has the power to destroy a star and not just a newborn or dying star…A star in the prime of its life type star."

The five females gasp in shock and Salia yells out, flabbergasted, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The executive says, "I kind you not, Salia-san. The Silver Crystal rivals Suguha's own power either her power as the Senshi of Reality or her Etherion. Also, she and Suguha are Valkyrie level Sailor Scouts." The executive then explains about the Norse legends of the Valkyrie and about the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts leaving the five young women stunned.

Tanya yells out, stunned, "The power to destroy an entire solar system?!"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes. I know that it is hard to believe and trust me, I found it hard to believe too, but such power exists. These mighty warrior women aren't to be underestimated in the least. And if our Suguha regains her memories…" The five females gain a shiver down their spines and Embryo says, "This is why we are telling you this. The odds are certainly against us and the Sailor Scouts have plenty of allies on their side to assist them. That's why I have allied myself with these people. They will give us the needed assistance that we need to fulfill our goals."

Salia asks Embryo, "And what have they asked in return Master Embryo?"

The executive says, with a sly tone, "Not much really. Let us just say that our 'interests' are aligned for this time."

Embryo asks the five young women, "My dear knights, will you help me build the greatest world?" He looks at them and the five of them can't help to gain a slight hue on their cheeks from his stare.

Chris responds, "You gave me life and you rescued me when my so-called friends left me to die. You entrusted me with the Ragna-Mail and your plan to build a world better than the one that tried to use me. I will follow wherever you may lead."

Salia says, with a nod, "As do the rest of us, Master Embryo."

The other three females, Ersha, Irma, and Tanya, nod their heads in agreement and Embryo says, "Thank you. You honor me with your loyalty and devotion." Embryo says, "However, the first task is for all of you to get used to this world. In order to complete this mission, you must understand this Earth and this nation of Japan as well as your opponents."

The executive says, "We have detailed reports on the Sailor Scouts ranging from their 'secret identities', powers, skills, abilities, tactics, and all of their allies."

Salia says, with a nod, "Thank you. That will be an incredible help."

The executive says, "We have developed programs where you can create simulation battles to develop plans and experience them in order to see if they could work."

Ersha asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "This world may be 'primitive' compared to our home world, my lovely Ersha, but they have developed technology that rivals or even exceeds our own. Trust me, you will find it very helpful and possibly enjoyable."

Chris asks, curiously, "Enjoyable, Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "You will see what I mean my dear Chris." Embryo tells Ersha, "Ersha, I believe that bringing the children to this world would to them much good."

Ersha asks, amazed, "Really, Master Embryo?"

Embryo responds, with a nod, "Yes. Since the people in this world are more like the Norma, they will fit in just fine and I believe that they will find this world to their liking. Consider it a 'field trip'…if you wish so."

Ersha says, with a smile and nod, "Thank you, Master Embryo."

Embryo says, "It is my pleasure and honor since you are handling a difficult task ahead."

The executive says, "We have quarters ready for you. Please." Soon after, a group of young woman and young men in business outfits made for their gender come in.

Embryo tells Salia and her 'knights', "Please rest up. I shall be joining you shortly."

The five young women responds, "Yes, Master Embryo." The five young women then follow the men and women that work for UNI-SHOCKER out of the room.

The executive says, "Quite the company that you keep."

Embryo responds, "Yes, they are the 'seeds' that will bear 'new fruit' in the new world that I plan. And the children that Ersha treasure so much have become more valuable than just ensuring her loyalty."

The executive asks, "How so?"

Embryo says, "Your genetics and those of your 'business associate' in MIST rival my own in comparison and they have inspired me. The children are much like a 'blank slate' and the various 'kinds' of human beings in this Earth have given me quite a few ideas. The young children are just the 'templates' that I need to create an even better humanity…the best humanity. They shall be beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and more. All I need is to make the right 'adjustments' and when they blossom into young women like Salia and the others, they shall be ready and Ersha shall be the teacher. In order to build a better humanity, you need to combine 'nature' and 'nurture'. I shall provide the 'nature' and Ersha and the others will provide the 'nurture'."

The executive says, "With Ange-san and the Suguha Kirigaya that you know providing the coup de grace."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Exactly, my friend."

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the former middle school where Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Davis went to when Davis, Yolei, and Cody first become Digidestined, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Ryoutarou are assembled together with Kazuto wearing an Augma with Asuna, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone, in which they are looking at Yui, in her ALO pixie form, floating all around him and the others.

Yui tells Kazuto, with a smile, "This is really incredible, daddy."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "It really is. It is like you are with us in the room."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It is, Kirito-kun."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It is really nice to see Yui-chan outside of ALO."

Kotone says, "It is Keiko."

Strea, who looks in her ALO player avatar, asks, with a pout, "What about me?"

Kotone says, with a smile, "You, too, Strea."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Anyway, what do you think Serena and the others want to talk with us about?"

Kazuto says, "If they had to bring out the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, I don't think that this is casual."

Ryoutarou says, "Yep."

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Just then Sammy comes into the room and he says, "I just saw Meatball Head and the others heading this way."

Rika says, "Let's see what kind of 'world ending disaster' that we have to deal with this time."

Asuna says, annoyed, "Liz!"

Kazuto says, "While I hate to agree with Liz and insult my family and our friends, it is correct that when they are really serious, it usually isn't a 'good thing'."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Thanks a lot, big brother." Everyone then looks to see Suguha entering the room with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, Darien, the Digidestined, the Digidestined's Digimon partners, and the newcomers to this world enter the room.

Keiko asks, seeing [Sammy], "Who is the person that looks like Serena's brother?" When the others look to see [Sammy], they are shocked as Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Ryoutarou look between Sammy and [Sammy].

Mina says, nervously, "Well, basically…Sammy Tsukino…meet your new twin."

Sammy yells out, stunned, "Say what?!"

[Sammy] responds, "What Meatball Head's 'girlfriend of love' is saying that I'm you, bro."

Rika asks, shocked, "What the?!"

Ryoutarou says, "Dude! He sounds exactly like Sammy!"

Davis says, "That's because he is 'another Sammy Tsukino', bro."

Cody says, "He is another version of Sammy Tsukino from an alternate timeline."

There are gasps and Rika asks, amazed, "Seriously?!" On the meanwhile, [Suguha] looks at Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone and a 'feeling' of recognition goes through her.

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, _"They look…so familiar…"_ Just then images of Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone in their SAO avatars of Kirito, SAO Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, and Philia ring through her mind causing her to hold her head in pain and starts to collapse.

Ange says, shocked, "Suguha!" Ange and Tusk quickly catch the falling [Suguha] and that's when the others caught sight of her in which Ryoutarou looks between Suguha and her counterpart.

Rika asks, "Don't tell me…?"

Suguha says, with a sigh and nod, "Yep."

Lita says, with a grin, "Suguha just got a twin…so to speak."

Tai says, "Kazuto, you are going to need to sit down."

Matt says, with a nod, "It is a long story."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "Big time." The SAO survivors then listened to the story of [Sammy] and of Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and [Suguha].

When they are done, Rika asks, "Wait! So, these two are 'alternate versions' of Suguha and Sammy from two different 'alternate universes'?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Basically, yep."

Asuna asks, pointing at [Sammy], "And he comes from a universe where Serena-chan and the other Scouts are already dead?"

[Sammy] flinches from that and Hotaru responds, nervously, "Um, yes."

Kotone asks, "And UNI-SHOCKER, the corporation that's one of the investors in Augma, are an evil organization?"

Lita says, with a sigh, "Sadly, yep."

Ryoutarou says, with a groan, "I knew that it was too good to be true."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I had a feeling."

Serena asks Kazuto, "Kazuto, did you…?"

Kazuto responds, "Have a 'dream' involving Aincrad over Tokyo and Sugu and Sammy fighting Heathcliff?"

Serena and Suguha look at Kazuto with slight surprise and Amara says, with a nod and plain tone, "I figured."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu…"

Suguha responds, in a bit of annoyed tone, "I know, big brother. Sword Art World and all. I get it."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Like you and Serena-chan haven't done the same, Kirito-kun, or do I need to remind the two of you of the name 'Gun Gale Online'?"

Serena and Kazuto winch from that and Serena says, with a sigh, "We deserved that."

Rika asks Darien, pointing to [Sammy], "And this guy doesn't like you so much since your counterpart in his world helped take over?"

Darien says, plainly, "Yeah…"

Keiko asks, looking at [Suguha], "And she is another version of Suguha-chan?"

Hotaru says, with a nod, "That's right, Keiko. She is an exact version of Suguha with her powers and everything."

Lita says, "But she can't use her powers since she doesn't know how at all since a lot of her memories have been stolen and the rest are 'locked away' tight."

Kotone asks, "But how can anyone steal someone's memories from their mind?"

Kazuto responds, "Well, Ami's theory is right on the money. Our brains are just biological computers and the nerve impulses in our minds are similar to data and data getting processed on a computer."

Rika says, "I thought that I heard everything, but this takes the cake."

Tai tells Rika, "Trust us, Rika. With us and the Sailor Scouts, I doubt that you have seen anything yet."

Rika says, with a nod, "Something tells me that you are right, Tai."

TK says, "Big time, Rika."

Keiko asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Serena and Kazuto look at each other and Kazuto asks, "Where is the nearest place where Serena and I can buy an Augma?"

Asuna asks, surprised, "Kirito-kun?"

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "I'm not surprised. You can't stop being the hero."

Serena says, "It isn't being a hero, Klein. If what we found out about UNI-SHOCKER is true and it is most likely is true, they are doing something that's most likely like what HE did, and I won't stand for it."

Darien tells Serena, with a sigh, "Since you are really strong about this…we're with you, Meatball Head." Serena looks at Darien and he tells her, with a warm smile, "And you know why Serena."

Lita tells Serena, "Got that right."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "And with you and Serena, bro."

Kazuto says, "Klein…"

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "You aren't going to keep us away like you did with GGO, buddy."

Rika says, with a grin, "No kidding." Rika tells Kazuto, glaring at him, "This isn't just yours and Serena's fight, it is our fight too. Remember, we are fellow SAO survivors and we are enjoying this kind of stuff and we're not going to let assholes do to anyone else what that jerk that dared to call himself Serena's uncle and dad did to all of us."

Serena says, nervously, "But…"

Asuna says, shaking her head and interrupting, "No, buts, Serena-chan."

Tai says, with a smirk, "You know that you are going to lose this fight."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "No joke." Amara says, "Anyway, you can help us with 'Augma part' of this while we are taking care of the UNI-SHOCKER part."

Rika asks, "Isn't that the same thing?"

Amara responds, with a plain tone, "Something tells me that our 'battle' will be on different 'fronts' with Ordinal Scale being just one of the 'fronts' that our enemy is going to use."

Ken says, with a nod, "You may have a point, Amara."

TK asks, with a serious tone, "So, what will be the other fronts?" TK says, looking at Ange, Tusk, and [Sammy], "Something tells me that it involves them."

Trista says, "By now, UNI-SHOCKER must know that their enemy has arrived here, and they will be taking precautions especially since they must know that he has met up with us."

Raye says, "And they aren't stupid. They know that we are stronger than the Sailor Scouts of his universe especially with a stronger Sailor Moon and we have Nebula, Neo Moon, Orion, Sun, and Celestial with Meatball Head, Kari, Rini, Shion, and Suguha being Valkyrie level. They have been a while and they will have been gathering data on us."

Ken says, with a nod, "Agreed, Raye. Most likely, they have been gathering data on us especially Davis since he has powers that rivals you, Sailor Scouts."

Cody says, "Which means that we can't underestimate their capabilities."

Izzy says, "Finally, there is this Embryo character."

Biyomon asks, "How can we be sure that he is here?"

Suguha says, "Trista, Raye, Amara, and I detected 'disturbances' in fabric of space-time especially Trista and me. These 'disturbances' are exactly like the ones that I felt when they came here." Suguha points to her counterpart, Tusk, Ange, and Vivian.

Kazuto says, "Plus the fact that those machines have some kind of 'temporal technology' which means if they are here, so, is this 'Embryo'. And I think that the Scout's theory about him is correct. He is the cause of Suguha's 'counterpart' having a 'loss' of memory. Embryo found her, and he was the one who took her memories in an effort to control this Sugu's power, but something happened, and she ended up on Ange-san's world. I'm thinking most likely that she got away from him somehow, but her memories were mainly lost in the process in which her powers rejected this 'Light of Mana', which I highly suspect that this power comes from this Embryo character, due to the fact that it is some kind of 'tainted power'.

Amara says, "Causing her to be mistaken for one of the people that don't have this 'Mana power' and in fact, can also 'disrupt' it and are most likely not under Embryo's 'control': The 'Norma'."

Trista says, plainly, "Somehow the advanced AI of the machine Valkyrie detected the other Suguha's power, but it managed also found her 'strength of character' in which it chose her to wield its power."

Hotaru asks Trista, "Is that important Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, "It proves that this machine's AI seems to 'desire' Embryo's downfall and it detected the 'other Suguha's' ability to do that which is why it chose her."

Tusk says, "It is a good theory. We understand Valkyrie even less than we do Villkiss."

Matt asks, "So, basically, this 'guy' or whatever he is going to come after these two?"

Matt motions to Ange and [Suguha] and Lita says, "In short."

Amara says, "However, while those machines are a threat to him, they also might be vital to his plans." Amara asks [Suguha], "You mentioned that when he was attacking your 'home' on that world, they were taking away those Para-Mails?"

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "Yeah, why?"

Amara says, "Why is that? If they wanted to just get rid of you all, why go out of the way to capture those machines or more exactly…the pilots? It doesn't make sense unless…"

Ange asks, "Wait! Are you saying that they wanted the Para-Mail pilots?"

Darien says, "It actually makes sense." Darien says, looking at Vivian, "Tusk, you mentioned that they tried to capture Vivian, too."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yes! And she is a Para-Mail pilot too!"

[Suguha] asks, "What does this all mean?"

Amara says, "Can't be absolutely sure. Most likely, we are going to have to 'ask' Embryo."

Serena says, with a sarcastic annoyed tone, "Joy."

Suguha says, "Don't blame you."

Darien says, "However, what we do know is that he is coming here to this world in order to find Ange-san and Suguha's counterpart."

Shion says, "He might get an interest in us, Sailor Scouts, too."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Why do you say that Shion?"

Suguha responds, "Why have one Sailor Celestial when you can have TWO? Double the power and double the Etherion."

Amara says, with a sneer forming on her feature, "And something just tells me that this 'guy' has a 'taste' for strong and lovely young women."

Lita shivers and she says, annoyed, "Thanks for that disturbing thought, Amara."

Suguha says, with a nod, "No joke."

Davis asks, pointing to [Sammy], [Suguha], Tusk, Ange, and Vivian, "And what do we do with our 'visitors'?"

Kazuto says, "I think that Sugu's 'twin' should come with us to our home." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "She is basically another version of Sugu, so, I think that it is best that she remains with us. And despite most of her memories are 'missing', being at our home could help bring out enough of the remaining ones in order to allow her to use her powers again."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's a good idea, big brother."

Trista says, also nodding her head, "Yes, it is. Her home would be 'engrained' within Suguha's heart and mind, so, the Kirigaya household would be a perfect 'trigger' to unlock certain memories if they are still within her mind."

Suguha asks her counterpart, "What do you say?"

[Suguha] tells Ange, "I think that it is a good idea, Ange. These are just different versions of people that I know from my home. They could help me regain my memories."

Ange says, with a sigh, "Fine."

Rika asks, pointing to the other 'visitors', "But what about the rest of them?"

Davis says, pointing to [Sammy], "Well, I doubt that this dude is going with Moon girl."

Mina says, with a nod, "No kidding, Davis. He has got a 'thing' against Darien and despite him not being a bad guy, he might 'forget' that this Darien isn't HIS Darien."

Amara says, with a sly smirk, "We might be able to handle it."

[Sammy] asks, nervously, "What?"

Michelle says, shaking her head, "Amara…"

Hotaru says, slapping her head, "Amara-papa…"

Serena says, "I'll allow it…as long as you give back his 'gear' to him."

The others are surprised, and Amara asks, "Kitten?"

Serena tells Amara, "I know that he is on our side and he is an expert on UNI-SHOCKER. We are going to need his help." Serena then says, looking at [Sammy], "However, my Darien isn't HIS Darien from his world and while he does have to like my Darien-kun, he has to work with him and cooperate with him."

[Sammy] says, with a sigh, "Okay…"

Serena tells Amara, "And as long as he stays with you…"

Amara says, with a nod, "Right, hime."

Serena says, "And I think that it is best that Ange-san, Tusk-san, and Vivian-san stays with Darien and I."

There are looks of surprise and Davis says, "Hold up!"

Lita says, "Yeah, Serena! I live alone, so, I would be a better choice."

Serena says, nervously, "Yeah…" Serena looks at Ange and she says, with a sigh, "Ange-san has become quite a 'fighter' and you aren't a girl to take 'sass' from anyone, boy or girl."

Mina says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Serena says, "And also…"

Ken says, "Embryo, right? He is a complete unknown to us and for the moment, you think that it is best that if he is after Suguha's counterpart and Ange-san, the most powerful of the Sailor Scouts should have them 'under guard'."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I have to agree. There are only five Scouts that have Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms: Serena, Shion, Kari, Sugu, and…"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Me." Everyone looks to see Rini and Molly enter the room and she says, looking at [Suguha] and [Sammy], "Wow. I guess that seeing is believing."

Darien says, "Thanks for coming."

Rini says, "No problem."

[Sammy] asks, surprised, "Rini?!"

Rini responds, "Yes, I still exist here. And let me tell you that my dad isn't like anything like that 'fake' in your world. He stayed by mom's side for those two years trapped in SAO."

Ange asks, looking at Serena, "Wait, MOM?!"

Plenty of the others sweat drop and Serena says, nervously, "She is my daughter from the future."

Tusk, Ange, Vivian, and [Suguha] gasp in which [Suguha] yells out, flabbergasted, "Your future daughter?!"

Rini says, with a smile, "That's right. Princess Rini Serenity of Crystal Tokyo at your service. I also Sailor Neo Moon, the Sailor Moon of Crystal Tokyo. And yes, I am that Meatball Head's future daughter." Rini says, with a stern glare, "But we look nothing alike!"

Vivian says, looking between Serena and Rini, "Actually, you do."

Serena and Rini glare at Vivian for that remark and Raye says, annoyed, "Okay, Meatball Heads One and Two, cut it out."

Davis says, with a smile, "Like mother, like daughter."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Unfortunately."

Serena and Rini say in unison, "Hey!"

[Suguha] says, "Okay, this is getting too weird."

Mina says, with a smile, "Welcome to our lives…and your life once we get you back home and with your memories."

[Suguha] says, "Oh, joy."

Suguha says, with a nod, "I feel for you."

Rini says, clearing her throat, "Anyway…Serena is right. This Embryo, from what we know, is mainly an unknown and it is for the best that some of our strongest scouts keep an eye on them. And that means that it is best that they stay with our Valkyrie level Sailor Scouts. Shion lives a single person apartment home, I'm with our Sammy and my Earth grandparents, who have their own set of problems for the past several years thanks to a certain 'royal grandparent' I won't mention by name, and with Kari, while Tai is moving out to college when he is done in SAO Memorial Academy, is also going to be hard pressed and they have been through a lot due to SAO too. That leaves just Aunt Suguha and my Meatball Head future mom as the best bets and it is also a good idea to split them up."

Molly says, with a nod, "Since they are both targets, we can't risk them getting captured at the same time and it is best to keep them apart."

Ange was about to launch a protest while [Suguha] tells her, "Ange, I think they have a point."

Ange says, with a sigh and annoyed expression, "Fine."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Thank you, Ange."

Suguha asks Molly, "Molly, do you have a few spear Augma for sis and bro?"

Molly responds, with a smile, "I've managed to get a few through a few 'back doors' I have available."

Lita asks, amazed, "Really?"

Molly says, with a smile, "Remember, I had to be a Sailor Scout under your noses and doing my own thing until I revealed myself. Trista couldn't 'see' me until I decided to reveal myself, but it didn't mean that I could be careless in my work."

Kazuto says, "Thank you."

Ryoutarou says, "This is getting to be a real bummer."

Suguha says, "I know. I wanted this to work out too, but Kayaba may be 'one-in-a-million', however, with billions of people in the world, there are bound to be a few more jerks."

Ken says, "I hate to say it, but Suguha has good logic."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Darien says, "All we can do is prevent something like what happened to Serena, you, and the others from happening ever again."

Serena says, "SAO…Sword Art World…GGO…We have got to make a stand. Just reacting to thing 'incidents' are just going to give them a chance to hurt more people. We need to nip these problems in the butt."

Davis says, "I've got to agree. There have been plenty of jerks that have been abusing stuff that could change the world for the better. We've got to make a stand."

Molly says, "It isn't going to be easy. It took a ton of work to get what we got, and it isn't even close to enough to even quirk an eyebrow despite those in the VR division that are suspicious of them."

Asuna asks, "There are people in the government that are suspicious of them?"

Suguha says, plainly, "Including our 'old friend' Seijirou-san."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Not surprised that he is involved, but I don't get what got him perked."

Molly says, "We're not sure, but he has voiced his concerns, however, with those that want a possible 'completely safe alternate' to Full-Dive technology, they weren't listened to and I suspect that a few were 'paid off'."

[Sammy] says, "Most likely. UNI-SHOCKER is a business-like organization and they know their way around economics and politics. This isn't their first American rodeo."

Amara tells [Sammy], "Well, you are going to need to provide us with all of the information that you know about that organization. We need to know about them as much as possible in order to figure out how to counter them."

[Sammy] nods his head and he says, "Got that right."

Kazuto says, "On the meanwhile, Serena and I will join Ordinal Scale and see if we can find out something from that end."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right."

Rika says, "And don't try to say otherwise, buddy. You're not going to trick us out of helping out like you and Serena did with GGO."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "You know it. Ordinal Scale is popular all over the place and it has gained tens to hundreds of thousands of players. As SAO survivors, it is our job is to make sure that they are safe and make sure something similar to what happened to us never happens again. We're the heroes after all."

Kazuto asks, with a smirk, "Seriously, Klein?"

Tai says, "Okay, everyone. Let's discuss our plans and figure out our 'plan of attack'." Plenty of the others nod their heads and their discussions begin on how to deal with the developing situation ahead.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Salia and her group are breathing heavily as Embryo walks into the room.

Salia says, "Master Embryo."

Embryo responds, "My lovely Salia, did you find the tools given to you useful?"

Salia says, amazed, "Yes…It was…incredible…It was so real…"

Chris says, amazed, "It was so real that it felt…unreal…"

Embryo says, "The fruits of this humanities labor and it shows why our Earth is so lacking." Embryo says, looking at the five young women, "They have found a way to create brand new worlds where their dreams come true."

Salia says, "Yes…"

Embryo asks, curiously, "Yes, Salia?"

Salia says, "But these 'worlds'…"

Embryo responds, "Aren't real, Salia?" Salia gives a look of surprise and Embryo responds, shaking his head, "My dear, sometimes 'reality' is a form of 'perception'. There are plenty of people that would agree with you, but they, like you, are forgetting something. If it was 'fake', why would they call this 'virtual REALITY'? The 'virtual universe' is just another form of 'reality' with its own set of rules through those that 'manage' these worlds are the ones that create the rules."

Tanya says, "If you say so, Master Embryo."

Embryo says, with a smile, "I must say that this is very…inspiring."

Ersha asks, "Inspiring?"

Embryo responds, with a smile, "To do better. To create something in the physical realm what they have done in the digital realms. We are threshold of a brand new and even better world. However, there are 'factors' that we need to acquire."

Chris says, "Suguha and Ange."

Embryo says, "Correct, Chris. But they, now, have powerful allies and they will not be easy to face."

Salia says, with a confident smile, "Do not worry, Master Embryo. We won't let you do. And thanks to this technology, we can train in ways that we never thought possible. We are already learning about them and learning how to counter them."

Embryo tells Salia, "Very good, but don't get overconfident, my dear Salia. You and the other girls should know, above all others, about the 'unknowns' in combat."

Irma says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo."

Embryo tells the five young ladies, "And there is also both this Earth's Suguha and her 'royal sister', Sailor Moon. They will fight hard the most to defend Ange and not just because of our Suguha."

Chris asks, curiously, "Why is that Master Embryo?"

Embryo responds, "As you must have read, Sailor Moon…Miss Tsukino was betrayed by a family member just like Ange was and Miss Tsukino loved this man like a 'second father' in which he was her father in her past life which he betrayed her and his sister helping cause the end of a civilization. You have seen the footage of her before and after Sword Art Online."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo. It is hard for me to believe that she is the same girl. She was a total amateur before, but now…"

Embryo replies, "Kayaba's betrayal and SAO forged her as a warrior. It is wise not to underestimate her."

Salia responds, with a strong tone, "No, Master Embryo. We won't underestimate her."

Embryo says, with a nod, "That's all I ask, my dear Salia. Now, you and the girls take a rest. While your bodies may be at 'rest' with the Full-Dive technology, there is a factor of 'mental fatigue' since you are 'working' your minds in Full-Dive since it is 'stimulating' your 'senses' in your mind." The five young ladies nod their heads and Embryo smile as he thinks about Suguha, her counterpart that he knows, Ange, and Serena/Sailor Moon herself.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

At the Kirigaya home, Suguha, Kazuto, and [Suguha] are entering and [Suguha] has an amazed look on her face.

[Suguha] says, "This seems so…so familiar…"

Kazuto says, "Not surprising that it should."

Suguha asks her counterpart, "Bring back any exact memories?"

[Suguha] shakes her head and replies, "Not exactly."

Just then a high male voice shouts out, "Hey, boss!" The three of them look to see an Agumon and a small pink and violet bipedal rabbit Digimon with golden crescent moons on its body walk up to them in which the Agumon is different from Tai's Agumon in which it is bigger, and it has leather gloves like an old fashion fighter's gloves around its clawed hands.

This Agumon asks, looking between Suguha and [Suguha], "Um, hey, boss, why are there two of you?"

Suguha responds, nervously, "It is a long story, Agumon."

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "Are you one of these 'Digidestined' too?"

Suguha replies, with a bit of a sad smile, "No, I'm a Digimon TAMER. It is a bit of a story."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"A story that not even I know much about. After Mirei gave Suguha her device…or returned it, all that even I know that Sugu became a Tamer during the period when I first got trapped in SAO and before she started to play ALO. Whenever any of us tries to ask her about it, she just skips around the question. Anything else that we know is that her digivice got damaged and she gave it and her Digimon partners to Mirei for 'safe keeping'."_

The bunny Digimon asks, "Suguha, why are there are two of you?"

Suguha replies, a bit nervously, "It is…complicated Lunamon." Suguha's Agumon, who we will call Agumon (Suguha) to show the difference between Tai's Agumon from hers, and the bunny Digimon, Lunamon, look at each other with confused looks while Kazuto and Suguha escort [Suguha] around in which she goes into Kazuto's room.

Kazuto asks [Suguha], "Is there anything familiar?"

[Suguha] says, "Well…" But then [Suguha] spots Kazuto's old NervGear and she then gasps as she images of Kazuto in hospital bed when he was trapped in SAO causing her to hold her head and scream out in pain and fear with Kazuto catching her.

Suguha yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

Kazuto says, nervously, "I think her seeing my old NervGear is not a good thing for her."

Suguha retorts, sarcastically, "You think big brother?" Kazuto, holding onto [Suguha], quickly gets her out of his room and brings her to Suguha's room where Trivia is waiting.

Trivia asks, "I have been informed about the situation, but what happened to your counterpart?"

Suguha replies, nervously, "A bad memory…A REALLY BAD memory, Trivia." Trivia gives a confused look while Kazuto and Suguha look at our Celestial Princess' counterpart, who is struggling to regain her focus after that 'mental shock, in which they feel that they are in for a long day.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back inside of the Juuban District, we head into the apartment home of Darien Shields where he and his girlfriend and future wife, Serena, is joined by Tusk, Ange, and Vivian, who are looking around.

Tusk says, plainly, "Wow."

Vivian says, amazed, "Cool!"

Serena says, "I don't think that our place is really that special."

Ange says, plainly, "Well, in our world, people don't live in such huge structures and they don't live on top of one another. The thing closest to many of your buildings is the Tower of Dawn."

Darien says, "Well, we have such limited land that we have to build up and not across."

Tusk says, "It amazes me that some many people can live together."

Serena says, with a smile, "Well, it isn't easy." As this is going on, Vivian then spots Serena old NervGear and she goes over to it, gives it a curious look, and grabs it.

Vivian asks, "What's this thing?"

Serena looks at Vivian, gasps at what she is holding, and she shouts out, strongly, "Don't touch that! Put that down right now!" Vivian yelps and she throws the NervGear in the air in which BlackGatomon, one of Serena's TWO Digimon partners, comes out of seemly nowhere and catches in her paws.

Ange asks, annoyed, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Sorry." Serena takes the NervGear out of BlackGatomon's paws while her Gatomon, who will call Gatomon (Serena), to show the difference between Serena's feline Digimon partner from Kari's Gatomon, comes out with Luna, Serena's guardian feline. Serena says, with a solemn tone, "This…This has a lot of meaning to me…A lot of mixed feelings and I don't want anyone to touch for many reasons including getting hurt."

Tusk asks, curiously, "What do you mean? What is that thing?"

Serena says, with a solemn smile, "My NervGear."

Vivian asks, confused, "NervGear?"

Tusk asks, "Wait! You mean that device that trapped you in that 'other world' that was supposed to be a game?"

Serena says, with a nod and solemn smile, "Yeah, this is it. You wouldn't think that something like this would be dangerous, but this was the device that trapped in 'another world' for two long years. A piece of technology that was supposed to be for fun and bring a new frontier in gameplay and more…But instead it became a shackle that trapped me in a prison and also the blade around my neck for two long years."

Ange asks, "Hold up, if this is the source of your pain, why keep it?"

Serena replies, with a weak smile, "That's a good question, Ange-san. Maybe it is to remind me that not everyone can be 'redeemed' only stopped before they destroy so many lives. Or maybe it is to remind me that it wasn't the technology that was evil, it was the man behind the technology. 'He' could have done so much for the world. Full-Dive wasn't just for entertainment. You already know that there is medical Full-Dive equipment that could do incredible things like it did for Davis and Kari with those 'healing pods' based on the technology. Instead, 'he' selfishly used the technology to trap ten thousand poor souls in a nightmare for two long years and put so many people through so much suffering including his own family." Darien gives Serena a worried look and she says, "There is a lot of reasons that I keep it, but it is also to remind me of my 'mission'."

Tusk asks, "Mission?"

Serena says, with a nod, "I swore never to let what happened to my fellow SAO survivors and myself ever happen to anyone else. I will never allow another 'Sword Art Online' to ever happen again."

Ange asks Serena, "Why?" When Serena looks at Ange, she says, "I'm not going to say that I understand you and your world as well as this whole 'virtual reality bit', but from what I see, you don't owe anyone anything. Did you trap those people with these things? Did you use these things to murder four thousand out of all the people that he trapped in there including you? And don't say about helping him creating it as a brat. You were just a little kid thinking that it was going to be some kind of fun game and he twisted your ideas into his sick scheme! If anything, you are a victim as much as any of victims of that ass even more so! Why do you think that you owe anyone anything?!"

Serena responds, with a light smile, "Because…it is my duty." Ange gives a confused look and Serena says, "I'm Sailor Moon, the protector of love and justice. Personally, if you told me that I would be taking my 'job' as Sailor Moon more seriously back before SAO, I would think that you are crazy. Back then all I ever wanted was to just be a normal girl…through I learned that there is not such a thing as 'normal'. All I ever truly wanted was to get married to my personal prince. I really never cared about being a princess or a ruler. I just wanted to enjoy life, my friends, and my wonderful man in my life." Serena says, with a sigh, "However, as I fought as Sailor Moon, I learned that since I had the power, I had to use it because I was the only one who could make sure that people and their dreams weren't destroyed by sickos like Beryl or the Doom Phantom. To be honest, I took that power for granted and to be honest, with all of my victories, when evil came up, I felt all I had to do was fight as Sailor Moon, beat the bad guys, which would most likely be a hard fight, but in the end, my friends and I would win, and then relax through another time of peace until the next baddy comes up to get his butt kicked. But SAO changed my perception quickly and gave me the hard truth with a swift kick in the butt. I learned that I couldn't always count on my powers helping me through everything and that I was extremely lucky in my previous fights…Lucky that everything turned out okay and everyone survived or at least 'revived' in the end. I learned that life doesn't work that way. Through most of SAO, I had to fight without my power as Sailor Moon and fight under the rules of world of Aincrad. I did everything in my 'power' to save everyone…I gave it my all to protect and save all those poor people…and in the end, I couldn't save them all and hundreds died before my eyes." Serena starts to shake, and tears start to shed from her eyes.

Darien says, concerned, "Serena…"

Darien starts to move to Serena, but she holds up her hand and Serena tells Darien, with a nod, "I'm okay, Darien. I'm okay." Serena wipes away her tears and she tells Ange, "Those memories will haunt me for the rest of life and beyond. I remembered that my 'royal mother', Queen Serenity-mama, taught me that a ruler rules WITH her power not ABOVE them. A ruler's duty is to protect and guild her people to their happiness. And another lesson that I learned, while I heard from an American comic book, but it is a really good life lesson: 'Evil wins when good people don't do anything.' Those are lessons that I know now, and I live and breathe by those lessons. And that's why I do it, Ange-san. I never let what I went through or the legacy of this horror that continues to haunt my family and friends to this day hurt anyone I love or anyone else ever again as well as make sure that another horror like SAO NEVER comes."

Luna thinks in her mind, with a weak smile, _"Serena…"_

Tusk gives a look of amazement and Vivian says, "Wow."

Ange says, with a shrug, "Fine."

Darien gives a slight annoyed look and Serena tells Ange, "I can understand how you feel Ange-san."

Ange replies, without looking at Serena, "I know. I already saw it in your eyes. You can't fake those emotions." Ange tells Serena, plainly, "However, it doesn't mean that we are friends or anything. We are just allies just because we have the same enemy, that's all."

Ange goes over to sit on the couch and Tusk is about to say something in which Serena tells Tusk, "It's okay. I already know. It must be hard for her to trust people."

Tusk replies, with a nod, "Yeah, it is. Her whole world was turned upside down."

Serena responds, "I know that feeling." Serena, Vivian, Ange, Tusk, Darien, Luna, and the two Digimon felines settle in and start making arrangements while Vivian, Tusk, and Ange are here.

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District, Outer Sailor Scout mansion**_

Within the large home of the Outer Sailor Scouts, Hotaru is helping [Sammy] inside of the guest room of the house.

[Sammy] says, "At least I'm not in the garage."

Hotaru responds, "I'm sorry. Amara-papa is very protective of our Serena-hime."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "So was mine."

Hotaru tells [Sammy], "It is just hard to believe that any version of…"

[Sammy] replies, interrupting, "Well, your Earth prince is different than mine once was. He was exactly same. He was devoted to my sister."

Hotaru responds, curiously, "Then why?"

[Sammy] says, "He let his love turn into obsession and used it as an excuse for wanting more power. When the others showed their 'concerns' over his new power, he blew it out of proportion and betrayed my sister and the Sailor Scouts in which he fucking claimed that they betrayed him first." [Sammy] says, with a sneer, "Worthless piece of…" [Sammy's] hands turn into fist and he says, "That's why you see I have 'trust issues' with 'that guy'."

Hotaru says, "Our Darien won't ever let his love for our princess get corrupted. He stayed by her bedside every day when she was trapped in SAO."

[Sammy] says, "I'm sorry, but like I said, my 'tuxedo boy' was also devoted to MY Meatball Head and now, she is six feet under."

Hotaru says, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I understand."

[Sammy] tells Hotaru, "If you talk to your Meatball Head, tell her…I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know that she went through a lot."

Hotaru says, with a nod, "I know, but could you please tell that yourself? It will make it easier for both of you that way."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "Right."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "Thank you." Hotaru leaves [Sammy] in the guest room and he looks over himself.

[Sammy] thinks in his mind, _"Man! This world is so different from my own and it is also so much similar. I can't believe that another version of Uncle Kayaba would do something so…so horrible! In my world, he is my best informant especially since UNI-SHOCKER doesn't suspect a thing despite them knowing that he is my uncle! Could the reason be…?"_ [Sammy] shakes his head and he thinks, _"And there is another thing that worries me. They have Digidestined and Digimon here too. If my world and this world aren't too different, could it be possible that…? Oh, boy! I had better help these girls take out what UNI-SHOCKER is planning with this Augma and return back as soon as possible! I'm going to need to find my world's Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya! They may be my world's best bet to crush UNI-SHOCKER once and for all! I just hope that I'm not too late!"_ [Sammy] thinks in his mind, _"No! UNI-SHOCKER has been in this world for quite a while and that means that they would have known about Sailor Celestial for quite some time and if they had gotten to her of my world, if my world has a version of her, it would have been all over a long time ago. So, why haven't they? Well, right now, it doesn't matter. At this point, I need to stop them from getting these two Sailor Celestials and their power. If they get their hands on their power, it will be over for this Earth, my Earth, and possibly all of existences since UNI-SHOCKER would love to rewrite everything including becoming deities. The 'ultimate power' to do anything is something that they can't ignore, and I have to do everything in my power to make sure that they don't get it. No matter what it takes, I will not let Meatball Head's sacrifice be in vain. I won't stop until UNI-SHOCKER is gone for good and my Japan is finally free of them."_

 _ **April 20, 2026, Tokyo**_

In the skies of Tokyo, there is a figure looking down at the city and from what we can tell from the figure, whose features are hidden by shadows, he is a male person.

The male figure says, in a familiar yet dark voice, "So, this is the Tokyo of this Earth. Déjà vu. I wonder if the Meatball Head of this world is any different from my Meatball Head." We then get see the lips of the male figure and we can see that his lips curl into a sinister smile.

 **End Scene 3**

That's the end of this scene and things are accelerating in which the 'cast' continues to grow and now, Serena and Kazuto are about to join Ordinal Scale in which allies and enemies from another world have also 'joined the party'. It seems like UNI-SHOCKER is well-informed about our heroes and heroines and that just means that the battle is going to be tougher. What's next to come? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	4. Seeing Double Trouble

Well, we have arrived at the next 'scene' of this story and things are starting to take off. Serena and Kazuto have joined Ordinal Scale to figure out what the heck is going on as well as to combat any enemy forces that come this way, but their enemies are starting to gather. However, that's all for now, everyone! Before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 4: Seeing Double Trouble**

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of Tokyo, three figures are on the tops of the skyscrapers where we find that the figures are one male and two female figures with the male figure having spiky blond hair and blue eyes while the first female figure has pink hair and jade green eyes with the other female figure having long dark blue hair and white-lavender pupiless eyes. All three of them are dressed in ninja style outfits while looking out into the city.

The dark blue haired female asks, "So, they are meeting around here?"

The pink haired female responds, "Yep. They are going to their 'secret headquarters'…Well, from everyone else than us."

The blond haired male replies, with a nod, "Believe it." The blond haired male asks, "So, our mission to observe them?"

The pink haired female replies, "That's what we are getting paid to do."

The dark blue haired female asks, "Do you think that they will sense us?"

The blond haired male responds, "Doubtful, Hinata-chan. With my seals and all that we learned from Suzume-sensei and the others, I doubt it, believe it."

The pink haired female replies, "Don't underestimate them, Naruto. And especially those 'Moon Princesses'." The pink haired female says, with a sigh, "Not surprising after what they went through."

The dark blue haired female, Hinata, says, "I can't believe that any parent or family member would do anything so horrible to their own family."

The blond haired male, Naruto, says, with a plain tone, "What do you expect from someone so heartless, Hinata-chan? While she never deserved any of the pain, the experienced showed her the reality of life. Everything doesn't always work out like in an anime and manga just like the one based on my life."

The pink haired female says, with a nod, "No kidding. It helped strength her…but at a cost."

Hinata says, solemnly, "I wish that she didn't have to 'pay' it." Hinata asks, "And what about…?"

The pink haired female responds, "What do you think Hinata?"

Naruto says, with a whistle, "Never thought that a girl like her…"

The pink haired female says, "I hate to say it, Naruto, but considering her 'past life', her 'current life' was going to be a struggle and it still is."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Do her friends know about it, Sakura?"

The pink haired female responds, "You think that she would tell them about THAT, Hinata?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Good point, Sakura."

The pink haired female, Sakura, says, with a sigh, "With that on her plate along with everything that she has been through, I hate to say, but she is a ticking time bomb. However, then again, so is her 'royal sister'."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it." Elsewhere within Juuban, we find ourselves within the 'secret base' of the Sailor Scouts within Game Center Crown, the arcade below Fruits Parlor Crown, where we find our heroes and heroines, Sailor Scouts, Digidestined with their Digimon partners, and SAO survivors in which they are joined by Tusk, Ange, Vivian, [Suguha], and [Sammy] as Kazuto and Serena are trying on their new Augma AR devices. On the meanwhile, Tusk goes over to [Sammy].

[Sammy] asks, "What is it?"

Tusk responds, "Easy there. I'm not here to fight." Tusk tells him, "Look, I won't even begin to say that I understand what you went through. However, I know how it feels to lose your family." Tusk then explains about himself and his life and when he is done, Tusk says, "Anyway, you know, I think that you pissed off our hosts."

[Sammy] responds, "How the hell was I supposed to know that this Sailor Moon, this version of my sister, of this world suffered her own big betrayal. I'm just trying to stop history, MY world's history, from repeating itself here."

Tusk says, "I heard you say that that the man in the tuxedo betrayed your sister and her friends in your world."

[Sammy] says, with a sneer, "Yeah, that…GIMP not only destroyed my world…but he also destroyed my sister's heart."

Tusk tells [Sammy]. "As you know, I can understand your feelings on family and second…why did you just call him a gimp?"

[Sammy] responds, "On my world, Tuxedo Mask got a very insulting nickname after English drunk men were rambling on a video how Tuxedo Mask is borderline useless and nothing but excess baggage on the Senshi. The nickname was given 'The Sailor Senshi's Gimp with a rose' because all he did was throw a rose and nothing else."

Tusk says, "Wow, that's insulting."

[Sammy] replies, "Yeah. That's the reason why the Tuxedo Mask of my Earth sought out power as he said to me, in his words: 'Your Meatball Head of a sister and her bitches had made me, as Tuxedo Mask, look bad after getting upgrade after upgrade leaving me in the dirt.' He may have loved my sister and saw the Scouts as his family, but that doesn't excuse him for his treachery."

Tusk tells [Sammy], "I am sorry for your loss. Like I just mentioned, I know what it means to lose family."

[Sammy] says, "Thank you."

Tusk says, "It must be hard being made a cyborg against your will by the hand of those monsters."

[Sammy] says, "Actually, while UNI-SHOCKER wanted to make me a cyborg to use against my sister, it was actually my sister, when she managed to sneak into where they were holding me, turned me into a cyborg."

Tusk gasps in shock and he asks, stunned, "What? How did she do that? Why did she do that?"

[Sammy] responds, "That's simple. The answer is: She was undercover in UNI-SHOCKER, as a scientist, because it was the last past that they would look…right under their noses. They may have devices to detect her magical disguise abilities, but my Meatball Head knew other ways to get around. Let's just say that she did actually learn a few things from the other Sailor Scouts. Also, one more thing, unlike this Meatball Mead, MY Meatball Head had an IQ of over four hundred."

Tusk asks, "That explains about how she got in, but why did she do it?"

[Sammy] says, "I was caught as bait for my sister and I was deep enough into the 'transformation' that any attempt to stop it would have killed me. However, she managed to make sure that I would be free of their control and she made me a cyborg of her own choosing." [Sammy] says, with a sigh, "She had a bad 'feeling' that something bad was going to happen to her and she wanted to make sure that Earth would have a defense against those bastards. She didn't want to use me, but she knew that UNI-SHOCKER would come after me and she also had faith in me."

Tusk says, with an amazed look, "Wow, that's incredible." Tusk then asks, "But did UNI-SHOCKER originate from your world?"

[Sammy] says, shaking his head, "Nope, they didn't. But I think that I will tell that tale another day when our audience stops eavesdropping." Tusk and Sammy look at see our heroes and heroines looking at them with some of them having quite surprised looks on their faces.

Mina asks, "So, in your world, your Serena was like Ami-chan?"

[Sammy] replies, with a sigh, "She never likes to use it. My Meatball Head actually got her nickname because she was so smart. She decided to keep her smarts a secret. Personally, I thought that made her more of a Meatball Head than anything." [Sammy] says, "And before you say anything, she was my sister."

Lita asks, "Actually, where did your Serena get her smarts?"

[Sammy] replies, "From our mother's side of the family."

Plenty of the others glance at each other and Serena thinks in her mind, _"Does this mean what I think it means?"_

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "For now, let's not focus on the history of his world. Our major objective is finding out what UNI-SHOCKER is up to and how it involves Ordinal Scale."

Amara says, "Of that, we are agreed upon."

Lita tells Kazuto, "Well, you are late comers to this game, so, you and Serena need to study up first."

Rika says, with a grin, "Yep! AR isn't like the Full-Dive VR that you are used to."

Serena says, with a sigh, "We know."

Vivian says, "I wish that I could try it. It was really awesome going into that VR world. It was really cool to do magic and stuff."

Serena tells Vivian, with a smile, "I'm glad that you liked it."

Ange says, with a plain tone, "Personally, I didn't want Vivian to do that. Based on what you said, even 'man-made other worlds' can be quite dangerous."

Mina says, with a smile, "Oh, come on! It isn't like THAT anyone."

Ange responds, with a plain tone, "Then why are you investigating another 'man-made other world'?"

Mina gives a winch and Amara says, "She has got you there, Mina-chan."

Lita says, with a nod, "Big time."

Suguha puts on her Augma and she says, "I'll start off by taking on that quest."

Kazuto asks, "Quest?"

Mina says, with a grin, "Another day, another score for one of the top…!" Mina doesn't get to finish as Suguha grabs her and clamps her mouth shut.

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Sugu?"

Suguha responds, nervously, "Oh, you know how Mina-chan can be, big brother! Anyway, I'll see you and the others later!" Soon after, Suguha quickly leaves in which leaves Serena and Kazuto pretty stunned.

Serena asks, confused, "Okay, what was that about?"

Hotaru says, with a nervous smile, "Suguha tends to be a bit humble."

Kazuto asks, "About what?"

Rika says, with a sly grin, "About how she is one of the top players of Ordinal Scale."

Kazuto and Serena gasp in shock and Serena asks, shocked, "What?!"

Yolei says, "Yeah, we were surprised too."

TK says, with a nod, "I know, Yolei. Despite her being a Sailor Senshi warrior and a kendo wielder herself, she has proven one of the best in the game."

Tai says, with a plain tone, "But then again, I think we get why."

Molly says, with a sigh, "She wanted to get noticed. She probably figured that they already know who she is and she figured that if she got noticed that they would figure that she already knew about their plans and tip their hand."

Matt says, "A trap that they didn't spring."

Molly says, with a nod, "It would seem so."

Darien tells Molly, "But you had a backup plan. While the main focus was on Suguha, they wouldn't be focusing their attention you."

Molly says, with a nod, "True enough, Darien. However, they seem to know enough about me to make sure that I can't get deepest details of their organization."

Cody says, "From that data, it seems pretty normal, but the 'normal nature' of that makes me suspicious."

Ken says, nodding his head in agreement, "Same here, Cody."

Tai says, "Well, we can all agree that something is up with UNI-SHOCKER in all sense and we have to do something about it."

[Sammy] says, with a plain tone, "Well, don't underestimate them. Remember, my Earth has lost its Sailor Scouts because of them…especially my sister."

Trista says, "And we are sorry for your loss."

[Sammy] says, with a sigh, "I know." [Sammy] tells Serena, "Look, Meatball Head…I mean Serena…"

Serena responds, with a sigh, "I already know. I…I'm sorry that I snapped at you, but my wounds run deep and they haven't time to heal since I'm getting reminders of HIS betrayal ever since I got out of that living nightmare."

Tusk says, "I've been researching that…I'm not sure what to call it."

Amara responds, "Insanity. Terrorism. Mindless mass murder. Personally, you have got your pick and they describe THAT in one form or another."

Hotaru says, with a sigh, "Oh, Amara-papa…"

Suguha tells [Sammy], "Just watch it with sis."

[Sammy] says, "I will. However, it is still…confusing as heck to learn that a version of my Meatball Head has 'other relatives', but then again, I can see how you two are sisters. You are more like twin sisters."

Serena looks at [Sammy] a bit annoyed and Rika says, with a smirk, "You would win that bet."

Kazuto asks Asuna, "So, Sugu is a top player in Ordinal Scale?"

Asuna says, with a nervous smile, "It surprised me too."

Ange asks [Suguha], "Any result?"

[Suguha] responds, shaking her head, "I went into ALO and went into my…her virtual avatar of Leafa. I…I see 'sparks' of stuff. ALO…Leafa…They are just so familiar to me. They give me such a warm feeling…of exhilaration…and excitement."

Tusk says, "Like know about it and it makes you happy."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Happy isn't the word that I would put it as Tusk." [Suguha] says, with a solemn and angered tone, "Damn it! I just…I just can't form into words. I'm just so close…and yet, I can't seem to get it! That fucking piece of work took my past from me!"

Tusk says, "I'm not surprised about Embryo."

Ange tells [Suguha], "Don't worry, Suguha. We'll get back your memories from jerk even if we have to pry it off his dead corpse."

[Suguha] says, nervously, "Maybe you should kill after we get my memories back, Ange."

Amara says, "Speaking of Embryo, we know what he looks like, but we can't be sure what he is."

Lita says, with a serious tone, "Well, what we do know is that he is no god."

Trista says, "While that's true, it is possible that he has extraordinary abilities that could be cosmic in scale. Remember, our powers come from cosmic forces ourselves and we aren't deities."

Darien says, with a nod, "Agreed. We can't underestimate this guy at all as well as UNI-SHOCKER. If this organization destroyed their Earth's Sailor Scouts and they have infiltrated into our world so well, we can't let our guard down."

Tai says, nodding his head, "No kidding."

Matt says, "However, they made a big mistake trying to use technology for their own selfish gains."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke! We have a 'personal beef' with jerks like that! And they aren't going to get away with it!"

Mina says, with a nod, "You know it!"

[Sammy] says, with a serious tone, "Don't even think for a minute it will be even close to being easy like a snap. Remember what I said? My Meatball Head and my Scouts are gone! Gone for good!"

Serena responds, with a nod, "We know. Don't worry." Serena says, with a serious tone, "Trust us. We've been involved in 'intense battles' and we aren't going to underestimate them for a minute." The other Sailor Scouts and plenty of the Digidestined nod their head in agreement.

Molly says, "Well, if they can keep themselves so well-hidden, it is obvious that they know what they are doing."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding, Molly." As our heroes and heroines start to discuss their 'battle plan', [Suguha] looks out the window in which Tusk and Ange notice this with Ange's eyes narrowing.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Embryo and his team, the Diamond Rose Knights, Salia, Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma, are assembled together and discussing something.

Embryo asks Salia, "Salia, your battles plans are not going well?"

Salia respond, "Master Embryo…"

Embryo says, with a smile, "Understandable. Salia, my dear, you have to understand that data is one thing and experience is another. You would have a better chance of developing a plan for Ange and our Suguha is because you know them well from experience." Embryo asks the other Diamond Rose Knights, "All of you have plenty of experience with Ange and our Suguha that you would be able to figure plenty about them, wouldn't you?"

Tanya says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo."

Chris says, "True…"

Embryo asks, with a smile, "But…?"

Chris says, "But we know that our Suguha is another version of this Earth's Suguha Kirigaya, the powerful warrior known as Sailor Celestial, we don't have a true understanding of her. The one that we know has no memories expect when she came to our world and found her way to Arzenal."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, you have a point. However, something tells me that this Earth's Suguha isn't so far from the one that we know."

Ersha asks, "So, if we know about how this Earth's Suguha is, we can predict on how our Suguha will be once she regains her memories?"

Chris says, "If she regains her memories, she has been with us the whole time and she didn't remember a thing."

Embryo says, "True, but remember this Earth is similar to the one that she came from including the alternate versions of her and her family from her Earth."

Salia says, with a plain tone, "Which means that there might things to jog her memory."

Embryo says, with a smile, "Exactly. I am not surprised that you would be quick to figure it out, my dear Salia."

Ersha says, "But Master Embryo, Ange and Suguha would know that it is us immediately the instant that they saw us."

Chris says, "And while they don't know that we are with you, they would immediately become suspicious at why we are here especially me."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Very true."

Just then a male voice says, "Then you should make sure that they don't recognize you." Everyone looks to the door and the females of the group gasp at the sight at the person at the door, but from what we can see, this person is hidden by shadows.

Salia yells out, "You are…!"

Embryo responds, "Not the one that we are researching, correct?"

The male figure responds, "That's right. I'm not my naïve and weak counterpart of this Earth."

Embryo says, with a smile, "I see."

Chris asks, "Then who are you?"

The male figure replies, "Someone that has the ability to give you the ability to truly know the Sailor Scouts despite them being different from the ones where I came from."

Embryo asks the male figure, "How can you be so sure that you can help us with the Sailor Scouts with the ones from your Earth different from this Earth?"

The male figure responds, as we see a wicked grin, "Simple. At their very core, they are the same as they always are."

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Somewhere within the Juuban District, Serena and Kazuto are at a street, but the streets look like a pathway with strange close to alien buildings with both Serena and Kazuto having Augma attached to their left ears areas and wearing some kind of outfits with swords strapped to them.

Kazuto's outfit has a long white sleeveless jacket with a black shirt under the jacket along with black pants and black boots with the sheath for the sword strapped to his back.

Serena's outfit consists of a silver and white sleeveless dress, black fingerless gloves that cover up to her elbows, brown kneepads, and brown boots that goes up half-way of her lower legs in which her sword sheath is strapped around her waist.

Serena says, with a sigh, "Man. This is tough."

Kazuto says, "No kidding, Serena. AR battles are different from what we experienced in VR." Over the head of Kazuto, there is a sign that says 'Kirito' with a number and over the head of Serena, there is the sign that says 'Usagi' with her own number. The scene then changes back to the regular streets of Juuban and Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone are coming up towards them.

Serena says, "Yeah, I know. This is just…different."

Asuna says, with a smile, "You aren't used to AR battles, Serena-chan."

Kotone says, with a nod, "You just started playing after all."

Rika says, with a smirk, "It must suck to start at the bottom of the barrel."

Asuna says, scolding tone in her voice, "Liz…"

Keiko says, "I'm sure that you and Serena will get it Kazuto."

Kazuto says, "Well, we don't have time to play around Keiko."

Rika says, "Never thought that I hear those words from you."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Never thought that I would say them."

Serena says, "I think that there is a lot that we would never thought have happened in our lives."

Kotone says, with a smile, "Anyway, we should rejoin the others." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head out not seemly to realize that some distance away, there is someone watching them from a rooftop using a pair of binoculars.

The figure says, in a male voice into a smart phone, "Do it." As Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone continue to walk around, both Kazuto and Serena then 'sense' something and they stop in their tracks.

Serena looks at Kazuto and she says, "You too."

Kazuto nods his head and Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Asuna asks Kazuto, with a serious expression, "Trouble?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Stay close, Asuna…All of you." However, a rope comes from an alleyway, wraps around Keiko's waist, and she yelps as she is pulling into the alleyway.

Serena says, shocked, "Keiko!"

Kazuto tells Kotone, "Get the others, Kotone! Hurry!"

Kotone responds, nervously, "R-Right!" Immediately, Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, and Rika race after Keiko and they immediately see her get dragged through a door in which they race after her. Once they get inside, the door then slams shut behind them with Rika trying to get the door open, but it is jammed shut.

Rika says, seriously, "We're trapped!"

Kazuto says, "Figured." Just then bright lights come on and forcing the four of them to cover their eyes in which the light dies down enough for them to see, they are shocked to see Keiko hanging from the ceiling by a rope attached to the ceiling while there is a ground of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen on the ground surrounding her.

Serena says, "Keiko!"

Just then a male voice says, having an English accent with his Japanese, "So, this is the world famous Sailor Moon, huh? You don't look like much." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see someone that looks like a guy in his late twenties with messy golden blond hair, deep brown eyes, and golden blond mustache on his face in which he is wearing a business suit.

Asuna asks, "Who are you?"

The man responds, "John Paul is the name, young lady."

Kazuto asks, "British? American?"

The man replies, with a smirk, "Not the one that you know." The man, John Paul, says, looking at Serena, "You look exactly like her through your files tell me that you aren't as bright."

Serena responds, "Let me guess: You are from Lunar's Earth aren't you?"

John Paul says, with a smile, "Well, it seems like you quite bright. But then OUR Sailor Moon was also a 'very bright' young lady and I'm sure that our 'mutual friend' told you how she ended up."

Serena walks forward and Asuna says, concerned, "Serena-chan…"

Serena tells Asuna, in a serious tone, "Stay behind me."

John Paul says, "If you think that help is going to come, think again. There are jamming devices making you unable to communication with anyone and any tracking devices that you have on you are worthless."

There are gasps of shock from Serena and her group and Kazuto says, "This isn't surprising."

Serena is nervously thinking about getting to her broach, but she wonders if there is a 'power blocker' like last time and John Paul says, "I can assure you that you can transform since the device that was used last time was just a prototype and we can't duplicate it. In fact, his careless actions set us back a bit."

Kazuto says, looking at a tied up and scared Keiko, "However, she makes even a move to her broach…"

John Paul replies, with a nod, "You get the idea."

Serena asks, seriously, "What do you want?"

John Paul attaches a dark grey version of the Duel Disk that Serena used when she was in 2047 AD Tokyo (A/N: Refer to **Arc II: Chapter 3** of **SAO Shippuden** for reference.) and he says, "I believe this will give you your answer."

Rika asks, annoyed, "Really? You did all this to get her to duel you?"

Serena says, taking out the Duel Disk that she had gotten from 2047 AD Tokyo, "I don't think that I have a choice in this Rika."

John Paul says, with a smirk, "I thought that you would see things my way." Serena waves Asuna, Rika, and Kazuto aside in which the three of them step aside with Kazuto staying in front of Asuna and Rika while Serena and her opponent inside their dueling decks into their duel disks. When they activate them, their decks are automatically shuffled while 'energy blades' containing Pendulum and Monster Card Zones appear as well.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"How did he get a duel disk like that? Serena got hers when she went into the future while Sugu should be the only one in this day to have a duel disk of that type other than Serena."_ After John Paul's and Serena's duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Serena and John Paul say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

John Paul: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Serena looks at her hand and she thinks in her mind, _"It is a good thing I've been practicing with these cards since I got back from the future."_ Serena displays Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2000) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards and she says, "I take scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and set the Pendulum Scale!" Serena puts the two cards onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk and it causes the word 'Pendulum' to appear on the Monster Card Zones of her duel disk in rainbow colors. Just then the two said monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 below Persona Dragon and the number 8 below Mirage Dragon. As a crystal pendulum appears swinging between the two columns, Serena says, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven for this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena puts three cards on her duel disk and as a circle of light appears above her, she yells out, "Come on out guys! Krystal Dragon, Performapal Drago Remora, and shadow dragon of dual eyes, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Three lights come from the circle of light and the lights are Krystal Dragon (2500/1000), a dragon made of deep blue crystal, Performapal Drago Remora (1700/1000), a somewhat cartoonish Asian-like dragon, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

John Paul says, plainly, "Interesting."

Serena says, "Drago Remora's ability! All dragon monsters other than itself gain five hundred attack points!" Krystal Dragon goes from 2500/1000 to 3000/1000 and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000 due to Drago Remora's effect. Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my spell: Pendulum Payment! Since I Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can now draw cards equal to the number of Pendulum monsters that I brought out this turn! However, I will lose life-points equal to five hundred times the number of cards in my hand at the end of the turn!" Serena draws two cards, puts them into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

John Paul says, with a smirk, "Isn't that interesting? That's a new one to me."

Rika says, with an annoyed tone, "I don't like his attitude."

John Paul says, drawing a card, "My turn!" John Paul inserts a card into the Field Spell slot and he says, "I activate my Field Magic: A Legendary Ocean!" Soon after, the whole area is engulfed and transformed into an underwater world filled with ruins of an ancient civilization in which everyone, ranging from Keiko, the Combatmen, the two duelists, and everyone else, in large air bubbles.

Asuna says, amazed, "We're underwater!"

Kazuto says, "And it is water that boosts all water monsters by two hundred points." Drago Remora then goes from 1700/1000 to 1900/1200 due to the field spell's effect.

Serena says, "Of which my Drago Remora is a water monster."

John Paul says, "But it is going to Davy Jones' locker soon enough! It also lowers the level of all water monsters in our hands and field by one." John Paul says, "Making it easy for me to bring out Legendary Fisherman in attack mode!" John Paul puts a card on his duel disk and The Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, "Too bad that while it is safe from my attacks, your own monster prevents your field spell from powering it up."

John Paul says, with a smirk while putting a card on his duel disk, "True, but my Fisherman is just start! Now, I release him to play the Legendary Fisherman Three in attack mode!" There are gasps as The Legendary Fisherman 'transforms' into The Legendary Fisherman III (2500/2000), a darker and more 'intense' version of the Legendary Fisherman who is riding a deep blue whale with a jewel on its forehead, in attack mode. John Paul says, "And now, I use his ability and all of your monsters are removed from play!" There are more gasps as Legendary Fisherman III scoops all three of Serena's monsters into his net and remove them from play.

Serena says, shocked, "My monsters!"

John Paul says, with a smirk, "Are now gone. However, my monster can't attack on the turn that it uses this ability. However, it doesn't mean that your troubles are over."

Kazuto says, "I don't like the sound of that."

John Paul says, "I return all of the monsters that I banish to your graveyard and all effect damage doubles this turn." Legendary Fisherman III throws its net and three orbs goes into graveyard slot of Serena's duel disk in which John Paul says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I use that to double the damage from Meteor of Destruction! Since you have over three thousand life-points, I normally inflict one thousand points of damage…"

Kazuto says, shocked, "But due to your Fisherman's effect, the damage is doubled!"

John Paul says, with an evil smile, "Exactly!" Serena is then slammed with a powerful meteor strike and she screams out as she is hit causing her to be slammed with 2000 points of damage to her life-points.

Asuna says, nervously, "Serena-chan!" When the smoke and dust clear from inside of the 'bubble' that she is in, Serena's form is smoking.

Rika says, nervously, "Hey! That doesn't seem like Solid Vision!"

John Paul says, with an evil smirk, "This is quite a practical use for the REAL SOLID VISION system in development."

There are surprised looks and Kazuto says, shocked, "I thought that looked familiar since something similar, if not the same system, must have been used in the duel with Sugu and Kaiou!"

John Paul says, with a wicked smirk, "And the Moon Princess is feeling the fruits of her uncle's labors once again." Serena sneers at John Paul's comment and he asks, mockingly, "Did I hit a sore point?"

Serena says, annoyed, "Just make your move!"

John Paul says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "As you wish, your majesty. I end my turn with a face-down card."

Current Score:

Serena: 2000

John Paul: 4000

Rika says, annoyed, "Jerk."

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I reveal my trap: Pendulum Reborn!" One of Serena's face-down is revealed to be the Pendulum Reborn trap card and Serena says, "Now, I can revive one Pendulum monster in my grave or face-up in my Extra Deck! And I choose Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Serena says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck!" Serena draws two cards from her deck, looks at them, and she says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Life Restitution spell card! Since your life-points are higher than mine, I get one card for every one grand of life-points more that you have!" Serena draws two more cards and she yells out, as the crystal pendulum reappears on her field, "And I use my already set Pendulum Scale! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena puts two cards on her duel disk as a circle of light appears above her and she yells out, "Race to my side: Speedroid Passing Rider and Speedroid Domino Butterfly!" Two lights come from the circle of light and become Speedroid Passing Rider (2200/2000), a blue and white airplane/glider machine monster, and Speedroid Domino Butterfly (100/300), machine-like butterfly with domino shaped wings coming out of its back, in attack mode.

Rika says, amazed, "That's new."

Serena says, "And I tune my level two Domino Butterfly with my Passing Rider!" Domino Butterfly turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Passing Rider, making it become transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Serena takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Serena chants out, " _Spread your beautiful wings at the speed of sound and blaze through your enemies like a bullet! Synchro Summon!_ " Serena puts the Synchro Monster card on her disk and she yells out, "Shoot to victory: Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

John Paul says, "It is too bad that my monster can't be destroyed by battle or effects."

Serena retorts, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Who said I was aiming for your monster?" John Paul gives a surprised look as Serena says, "I activate my Cross Attack spell card! Since I have two monsters of equal attack point, I make one unable to attack this turn to allow the other to attack you directly! And I choose Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon roars out as it jumps on Clear Wing Fast Dragon's back.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, excitedly, _"Great job, Serena! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's ability allows it to deal twelve hundred points of damage for every Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zones and you have two! If this attack goes through, he's finished!"_

Serena yells out, "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, direct attack! Phantom Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon leaps off Clear Wing's back and fires a dark flame stream right at John Paul.

John Paul, however, smirks, and retorts, while pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Tornado Wall!" John Paul's face-down card is revealed to be the Tornado Wall continuous trap card and John Paul says, with a wicked smile, "When I have Umi on the field, this trap card prevents me from getting damage and my ocean counts as Umi!" A wall of underwater whirlpools protects John Paul from Phantom Dragon's attack.

Rika says, annoyed, "Oh, man! She had him!"

Asuna says, shaking her head, "I think that this is his plan all along, Liz. He has a creature that can't be destroyed and now, he has a defense that prevents him from getting damaged at all!"

Serena says, with a growl, "I…I end my turn."

John Paul says, drawing a card, "My turn!" John Paul says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play my Misfortune spell card! Now, my monsters can't attack this turn, but in return, your own monsters inflict damage to you…in the form of half of their original attack power and I choose…Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Just then dark flames come off Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Serena yelps as they burn her as they give her 1250 life-points of damage.

Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko say in unison, shocked, "Serena!"

John Paul says, "That's enough for now."

Current Score:

Serena: 750

John Paul: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena looks at the card and she says, solemnly while putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Rika asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kazuto says, with a snarl, "There is nothing that Serena can do. His monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects."

Asuna says, adding in, "And his trap card prevents him from getting damage."

John Paul asks, tauntingly, "Is that all that you have? I've heard that you were far more powerful and skilled than our Sailor Moon, but I guess that was a mistake." John Paul draws a card and he says, "My move!" John Paul says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us have to draw from our decks until we have six cards!" John Paul and Serena draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and John Paul says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play Magical Stone Evacuation! By discarding two cards from my hand, I get one spell card back from my grave!"

The others gasp and Rika says, nervously, "That's not good!"

John Paul discards two cards, a card comes out of his disk's graveyard slot, and he says, putting that card into the main slot of his disk, "You have a right to be worried since I play my Misfortune spell that I just got back. And now, her majesty loses life-points equal to half of her Phantom Dragon's attack points!"

As dark flames come from Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Serena says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my trap: Damage Polarizer!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and she says, "Effect damage is negated and both of us draw a card!" A reflective shield protects Serena from the dark flames while both her and her opponent draw a card from their respective decks.

John Paul asks, with a confident smile, "Do you think that it is that easy?"

Serena asks, confused, "What?"

John Paul says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "You are going to find out in your next turn."

Serena says, drawing a card, "My move!"

John Paul says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Combat Penalty!" John Paul's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card showing a picture of a soldier getting 'chewed out' by his commanding officer in which John Paul says, "If you have monsters on the field in attack mode, you lose five hundred life-points per monster that doesn't attack!"

There are gasps and Rika says, "Serena only has a little over seven hundred life-points left!"

Kazuto says, "However, if she attacks, she will lose her dragons!"

John Paul says, with a smirk, "That's right. Plus, my trap card makes it unable for monsters to be in defense mode as long as it remains on the field. I have to discard one card for every monster on the field at the End Phase of my turn, but it is a price that I'm willing to pay." Serena winches at this and John Paul says, with a wicked smile, "It looks you are in a no-win scenario princess. We have read that you have worked hard to become 'stronger' and look where it has gotten you. Your uncle has betrayed you and left you in a nightmare for two long years where was little other than death. So many people died and despite working so hard, there was only death waiting for them in the end."

Serena flinches from that and Kazuto, Asuna, and Rika glare at him with Rika says, angrily, "Jerk!"

John Paul says, looking at Keiko, "You failed them all, Sailor Moon. And now, once again, you are going to fail."

Serena yells out, strongly, "No!"

Asuna yells out, strongly and angrily, "Leave Keiko alone!"

John Paul tells Asuna, "And what are you going to do about 'Miss Flash'? This isn't the virtual world. You have no power here compared her majesty here." Asuna flinches from that and John Paul tells Serena, "There is nothing that you can do. For all of your power, you are truly powerless. You couldn't do anything to save those that died in SAO and you couldn't stop 'Death Gun' from nearly continuing the legacy of SAO in Gun Gale Online. You can't do anything for anyone." This strikes Serena at her core and as her hands shake, she remembers what happened for the past around four years starting with the beginning with SAO and going through to today.

Serena thinks in her mind, her mind filled with panic, _"I can't…I can't let that happen again! I will never let something like THAT ever happen again! I will protect Keiko! I will save Keiko! I will protect and save EVERYONE!"_ Serena then puts her free hand over her heart as she feels a 'searing pain' going through it and she thinks in her mind, _"My heart…It feels…it feels like it is on fire…is this some kind of…of heart attack or something…?!"_ Serena then feels a throbbing in her head and she grunts out, _"My head…feels…feels like it is going to…to split open…Argh!"_

Serena holds her head with her free hand and Asuna asks, worriedly, "Serena-chan?"

Kazuto asks, worriedly, "What's wrong?" Just then Kazuto, Asuna, and Rika gasp as a dark violet aura surrounds Serena and John Paul gives a confused look as Serena's head is lowered and he can't see her face and eyes.

Serena says, with out of character darker version of his voice, "You really think that you are some kind of predator, huh? Well, you are nothing more…than MY PREY!" Serena raises her head to show her golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead which is switching between gold and dark violet in color while her eyes give off a sinister violet glow.

Keiko sees this and she thinks in her mind, nervously and worriedly, _"Serena?"_

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Spiral Flame Strike spell card! Since I have an Odd-Eyes monster on my field, I can target one card on the field and destroy it! And I choose your trap: Tornado Wall!" John Paul winches as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon unleashes a flame strike that destroys his face-up trap card.

Rika says, with a smile, "She got him!"

Asuna says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Serena says, in her darker tone of voice, "What's the matter? Didn't see this one coming? Too bad! It is going to get much worse!" Serena's lips then curl into completely out of character cruel smile and she says, still in her darker tone of voice while putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Pendulum Reset card! I return one Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zones to my hand and put another Pendulum Monster card of the same scale in its place! And I return Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon to my hand!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon vanishes from the column of light and Serena says, putting Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) Pendulum Monster card on her Pendulum Zone, "And replace it with Stargazer Magician!" Stargazer Magician appears in the column of light that Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon was in and there is the same number 1 below it and Serena says, as the crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena puts two cards on her duel disk as a circle of light appears above her and she shouts out, with a dark serious tone, "Come down and serve your princess, my monster servants! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Performapal Fugolem!" Two lights come down from the circle of light and they appear as Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2000) and Performapal Fugolem (1600/1000) in attack mode.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Serena…"

Serena says, with a dark serious tone, "When Fugolem is Pendulum Summoned, I can Fusion Summon with him, but the other monster has to be a Dragon type monster! I fuse my Fugolem with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Performapal Fugolem goes into a fusion vortex as dark energy comes onto Serena's duel disk and takes the form of a new Fusion Monster card in which she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Now, meet the monster of your doom! I Fusion Summon the dragon with hungered fangs: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000), a large dark violet dragon with multiple red orbs all over its body and a mouth full of fangs as well as similarities to a pray mantis' mouth, appears on the field in attack mode!

Rika asks, nervously, "What is that dragon?"

Kazuto says, nervously, "Big trouble, Liz."

Serena says, with a dark stern tone, "Starve Venom's ability! When summoned to the field, until the end of this turn, it takes on the power of a special summoned monster on my opponent's field and you can already guess who my dragon is feasting upon!" John Paul winches as dark energy goes from Legendary Fisherman III into Starve Venom causing it to go from 2800/2000 to 5300/2000 and Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Synchro Gift spell card! Now, I transfer the power of my Clear Wing to Starve Venom!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 0/2000 while Starve Venom Fusion Dragon goes from 5300/2000 to 8800/2000!

John Paul asks, stunned, "What?"

As a dark voice rings in Serena's mind saying 'Destroy him' over and over again, Serena yells out, with a dark sinister smile, "This is what happens when thugs like you pick on other people…You always get your just desserts! And my dragon is ready to feast! On your despair and your soul!"

Rika yells out, "Okay, that's not like Serena at all!"

Asuna shouts out, worriedly, "Serena-chan!"

Serena roars out, with a dark strong tone, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Legendary Fisherman and finish this fool off once and for all!"

Kazuto yells out, stunned, "Serena!" However, she doesn't listen as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Legendary Fisherman III in which the attack engulfs it and continues onto John Paul until it slams into him causing him to scream out as he is sent flying out of his bubble while vaporizing a good portion of the Combatmen as well as John Paul loses 6300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Serena: 750

John Paul: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision projections vanish quickly and Serena grunts out as her sigil vanishes from her forehead along with the dark aura as she starts to collapse to the ground.

Kazuto, Asuna, and Rika say in unison, concerned, "Serena!" But then there is a loud 'crash' as Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Sun, and Angewomon burst into the building with Sailor Sun cutting down Keiko and Angewomon catching her into her arms.

Angewomon asks, "Are you okay?"

Keiko responds, with a nod, "I'm okay, Angewomon." At the same time, Tuxedo Mask had caught Serena into his arms.

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Serena?!" Serena moans as she lies in Tuxedo Mask's arms unconscious due to her fainting.

Sailor Celestial asks Kazuto, "Big brother, what happened here?"

Sailor Sun says, pointing ahead of her, "Better save the full explanations for later." Everyone looks to see a lot of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen coming out of the shadows and preparing for a battle.

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Leave these goons to me." Soon after, Kamen Rider Lunar leaps into the fight by coming down from the ceiling and slamming his armored foot into the face of one of the Combatmen and he then proceeds to single handily fight as well as beat all of the Combatmen.

Sailor Sun says, with an amazed look on her face, "He's good."

Angewomon says, "Not surprising since he has been fighting them for a long while back on his Earth."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Don't let your guard down."

Sailor Celestial says, nodding her head, "Right." Just then Sailor Celestial gets a 'feeling' and she starts to look around, but then all of the remaining Combatmen leap away and everyone hears clapping.

Then a male voice exactly like Tuxedo Mask's voice says, "Very good, brat. You haven't changed one bit."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a snarl, "You!" Out of the shadows, the remaining Combatmen move away to reveal someone that looks exactly like Darien Shields, but he has a sinister and cruel look on his face while Tuxedo Mask, the Darien Shields that we know, who has a strong yet gentle look on his face.

This 'alternate Darien Shields' says, with a wicked smile, "Been a while."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with an angered snarl, "Not long enough for me, you bastard!"

Sailor Sun says, shocked, "He looks like…!" Sailor Sun looks between Tuxedo Mask, who has a shocked look on his face, and the 'alternate Darien Shields'.

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "He must be the other Darien Shields…The one from Kamen Rider Lunar's universe."

The 'alternate Darien Shields', this one being from the Earth that Kamen Rider Lunar is from, says, "Very quick on the uptake. I keep wondering if there is a detective blood in your family bloodline."

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, angrily, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The 'other Darien Shields', whom we will call [Darien] not to confuse him with this Earth's Darien/Tuxedo Mask, responds, "Why do you think brat?" [Darien] looks at Sailor Celestial and he says, "And you must be the infamous Sailor Celestial, the mighty Sailor Soldier of Reality, huh? I expected…someone taller."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with an annoyed and sarcastic tone, "Really? That comment is older than my grandfather."

[Darien] says, with a shrug, "Guess I'm kind of 'old-fashioned' then." [Darien] says, looking at Serena, "Anyway, I was curious about her. When I got here, I thought that these girls were no different than those wretches and my former girlfriend, but I have to say that she is indeed…something else." [Darien] gains a dark lustful look in his eyes and he says, "She is nothing like my Meatball Head. Sure, she has a lot like with her, but this Meatball Head is much different. She has…what you call a 'dark flame'…the sheer brutality…and ruthlessness…I have to say that it has something of an…allure to it."

Tuxedo Mask hugs the unconscious Serena closely and Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, strongly, "She is nothing like you, asshole!"

[Darien] retorts, in a dark taunting tone, "Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Kamen Rider Lunar glares at [Darien] with an intense anger and rage and [Darien] says, looking at Serena and Tuxedo Mask, "She is too good for you. You may be another version of me, but comparing her to you…you aren't even in her league weakling."

Tuxedo Mask asks, with a glare, "What?"

[Darien] responds, "Do I need to spell it out for you? While you were just sitting by at her bedside and tiddling your thumbs, she was fighting for her life for two years in a hell created by a member of her own family and who was her 'royal father' in her life as a Moon Princess. An 'ultimate betrayal' if you ever seen one. She fought so hard, above and beyond what my Meatball Head would have done, and she even crushed her own uncle and former father. And even now, she is pushing herself to be stronger and stronger. She doesn't want to be stronger…No, she NEEDS to be stronger."

Tuxedo Mask looks down at the unconscious Serena with Kazuto thinking, _"And plenty of us know why."_ Kazuto glances at Asuna and Rika, who show that they have similar thoughts as Kazuto has right now.

[Darien] tells his counterpart, "And she has a ruthlessly that even she may not to admit that she has. And she isn't stronger just in terms of raw power. She is stronger in terms of will and 'presence' of character. She is becoming a person where she commands something and you do it with no 'ifs', 'ands', or big fat 'buts'. A true dominating and ruling queen. You, on the other hand, are still the 'pretty boy prince' and like I said, you aren't in her league. Not just because of the level of power that you have compared to her, but strength of character."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What?"

[Darien] yells out, "Do I need to spell it out for you, moron?! Man, was I so naïve and idiotic when I was you? Your Meatball Head has what it takes to 'get the job' done and you don't! Not just in terms of raw power, but the willingness to do what it takes…even if she is still restraining herself."

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, strongly and angrily, "Don't you do dare compare her to you, ass!"

[Darien] retorts, "Really now? You think that my betrayal was something? You've learned about this Meatball Head and her abilities, didn't you? She is a lot stronger than your sister inside and out! I mean, she survived the betrayal that she went through while yours…you know."

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, angrily, "You…!" Just then there is a beeping sound and Sailor Celestial takes out her communicator and activates it seeing Sailor Mercury's face on the screen.

Sailor Mercury says over the communicator, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "What is it Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "We're under attack! Digimon and Combatmen are attacking us and they seem to be targeting your counterpart and her friends!"

There are gasps and Kamen Rider Lunar says, glaring at [Darien], "You…!"

[Darien] responds, with an evil smirk, "It is called 'divide and conquer'."

Angewomon says, "It was a trap! To separate our strongest Sailor Scouts from everyone else!"

[Darien] says, snapping his fingers, "Indeed." Just then a lot more Combatmen appear and [Darien] points to the others in which the Combatmen charge with Sailor Sun, Sailor Celestial, Angewomon, and Kamen Rider Lunar fighting against them.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "Get her out of here!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "But…!"

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, strongly, "Don't be stupid, pal! You know that your fucking bastard counterpart will come after her! If you damn well love her, then give her protection!" Tuxedo Mask gives a look of surprise and he then nods his head in agreement as Sailor Sun, Sailor Celestial, Angewomon, and Kamen Rider Lunar continue their fight with the Combatmen.

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Let's move!" He then escorts Keiko, who has been released from her bindings, Kazuto, Rika, and Asuna out through the hole that the two Sailor Scouts, one Digimon, and Kamen Rider Lunar with Tuxedo Mask made earlier to enter the building in which Asuna can't help to look back at the fight and as well as look at Serena.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe how helpless I am. Kirito-kun's sister…Serena-chan…They are all fighting hard. I really wish to help them…to protect them…"_ What she didn't notice was a light glow coming from her forehead. On the meanwhile, the heroes that stayed behind are fighting the seemly endless horde of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen in which [Darien] smirks as he walks away.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, strongly, "You coward! Don't you dare turn you back to me!" Kamen Rider Lunar prepares to chase after him, but some of the Combatmen go into 'rocket mode' and he grunts as he is forced back as the two Sailor Scouts, one Digimon, and Kamen Rider Lunar continue to fight the horde as the evil counterpart of our Earth Prince heads off to who knows where, but it makes our heroes and heroines quite concerned.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District, Game Center Crown**_

In the area of Juuban that's in and around the Game Center Crown arcade, there is chaos and pandemonium as there are a legion of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen and Digimon fighting against Sailor Nebula, the Inner Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, Paildramon, and WarGreymon with Tai, Ken, and Davis in front of Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and [Suguha].

After shocking three of them with her lightning, Sailor Jupiter says, "There is so many of them!"

Sailor Venus yells out, "Jupiter, watch out!"

" **Hyper Cannon!** "

A group of Tankmon unleash their shell for Sailor Jupiter, but WarGreymon easily slashes through them and cause them to explode before they even got close to Jupiter.

Tai says, "Nice work, WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon asks Sailor Jupiter, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "I could have handled it, but thanks for watching my back."

" **Desperado Blaster!** "

Paildramon unleashes a powerful barrage of 'energy bullets' from his blasters that slam into plenty of Digimon causing them to be deleted immediately.

Davis says, excitedly, "Way to go, partner!"

Ken tells Davis, "Don't celebrate just yet, Davis."

As the two Digimon and four Sailor Scouts continue to fight, Ange says, angrily, "I'm not just going to sit here!"

Tusk tells Ange, "What can we do Ange? We have no weapons and yours and Suguha's mails are damaged! Not to mention that we have no experience fighting creatures like these!" Ange gives Tusk an annoyed look, but she lowers her head and holds her fist.

" **Mercury Icicle Shower!** "

Sailor Mercury creates an icicle storm that freezes a group of Combatmen, but another group goes into their 'missile mode' and rocket at Sailor Mercury in which she yelps as they hit all around with the explosions being strong enough to send her flying onto the ground, hard.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Mercury!"

Sailor Jupiter uses her close range combat martial arts to beat down several more Combatmen and she yells out, "There is just too many of them!"

Sailor Mars says, "No kidding!" Just then a powerful rainbow colored thunderstorm hits the Combatmen and Digimon with multiple 'elemental forces' while a rain of 'light arrow' does the same in which Eternal Sailor Nebula and Valkyrie Sailor Orion leap onto the scene.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Nebula! Orion!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "About time!"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Sorry for the delay."

Sailor Nebula helps Sailor Mercury to her feet and she asks, "Are you okay, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, I am. Thank you, Nebula." Sailor Mercury then sees a sneak attack from the corner of her eye, but before she could speak, Sailor Nebula creates a powerful twister that sends the Digimon and Combatmen high into the sky before they explode in a massive explosion.

Sailor Mercury gives a look of surprise and Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "When you are a solo Scout, you tend to learn a few things." Sailor Mercury nods her head in understanding and rejoins her fellow Scouts and the two Digimon for the fight as other Digimon and their Digidestined partner are coming into the fight as well, but plenty of the Scouts can't help to wonder and worry about our Moon Princess.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Speaking of said Moon Princess, some distance away, Tuxedo Mask is carrying a still unconscious Serena with Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko as they meet up with Kotone.

Kotone asks, concerned upon seeing Serena, "Is she…?"

Kazuto says, with a nod and slight nervous tone, "Yeah, she is. She is just…exhausted."

Asuna says, "It was a trap to put Serena-chan through an…ordeal." Kotone gives a confused look, but she decides to go with them, however, when she turns around, she gasps to see what or should I say, who is in front of them. The others look to see someone that looks like another Kamen Rider coming towards them.

This Kamen Rider has a black bodysuit, black gloves with gold vambraces, black boots, golden armor that's similar to Shadow Moon with the Terra symbol on the side of belt buckle, a golden King Stone Driver that's similar to the ones that Kamen Rider Black and Shadow Moon have with a purple King Stone in the middle. The helmet has a motif that is a mix between a grasshopper and a king, it has; purple eyes, a mouthpiece that looks like an open mouth with four sharp teeth, two antennae, and the top of the head looks like a crooked/corrupted crown.

Rika asks, "Another one?"

Tuxedo Mask says, glaring, "Not just another one!"

This Kamen Rider says, in a familiar dark tone, "You are perceptive, aren't you?"

Asuna says, shocked, "He sounds like…"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Yeah, my 'evil twin'."

The Kamen Rider responds, "Evil? I believe you have that wrong, my weak naïve 'twin'. I have improved the world that I came from."

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "Not from 'he' told me."

The Kamen Rider replies, "He should have remained a puppet and his Meatball Head sister shouldn't have abandoned me."

Tuxedo Mask asks, sternly, "Abandoned you?!"

The Kamen Rider yells out, angrily, "Yes, abandoned ME! I gained this power in order to help her and she and her worthless little girlfriends betray me a drop of the hat! I gave everything for her and just becoming stronger, she showed her 'concern'! That little bitch wanted me to remain her little 'puppet ruler' while she gained control over MY planet! SHE BETRAYED ME FOR MY PLANET'S THRONE TO TURN INTO HER PRECIOUS NEW 'SILVER MILLENNIUM'!" Everyone else winches from his dark angered tone and the powerful dark aura that's starting to surround him in which he says, in a dark stern tone, "Well, I said 'fuck her' and gave her and her worthless girlfriend what they deserved! Earth belongs to Earthlings and they were buried with their precious Silver Millennium where they belong!" The Kamen Rider says, "And to make sure of that, I got rid of my identity as 'Tuxedo Mask', Sailor Moon's personal 'boy toy'. I am my own independent man and I am Kamen Rider Terra, the heir and only heir and ruler of my planet Earth!"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a scoff, "And what? I'm supposed to feel sorry for you? This just shows me on how pathetic you really are."

Kamen Rider Terra responds, annoyed, "What was that?!"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "If you truly loved your Sailor Moon, then you would have known and remembered that she is never like that! No matter what timeline she is, she only cares for everyone else especially the people that she loves! All she did was to be concerned about you and you betrayed her like, as you said, on a drop of a hat!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, angrily, "She betrayed me first!"

Tuxedo Mask retorts, "YOU BETRAYED HER FIRST!"

Kamen Rider Terra retorts, annoyed, "Think that you are such a 'big man' with the so-called 'moral high ground'. Let's see you back it up." Kamen Rider Terra makes a motion to 'come and get him' in which Tuxedo Mask doesn't do a thing, but he then gives the still unconscious Serena to Kazuto.

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Get her out of here."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Tuxedo Mask tells Kazuto, seriously, "Just do it!" Tuxedo Mask then moves off to face Kamen Rider Terra.

Kamen Rider Terra asks, with a taunting tone, "Are you going to use one of those roses against me?" Tuxedo Mask then attacks with a fist in which Kamen Rider Terra easily blocks and easily grabs onto his wrist in which Tuxedo Mask growls in pain as Kamen Rider Terra easily starts to crush his wrist. Kamen Rider Terra says, with a dark sly tone, "Pathetic."

Tuxedo Mask retorts, "You think so?" Tuxedo Mask then uses a judo move on Kamen Rider Terra and flips him onto the ground, but Kamen Rider Terra spins himself along the ground and knocks Tuxedo Mask off his feet in which he gets to his feet only for Tuxedo Mask to ruthlessly get pummeled and thrown on top of a car which caves the roof in due to the sheer force of the impact. Kamen Rider Terra then ruthlessly throws Tuxedo Mask off the roof of the car that he was slammed into and slams Tuxedo Mask into side of another car.

Kamen Rider Terra then starts to ruthlessly knee Tuxedo Mask in the waist and he yells out, "This shows that you are weak! Useless! Nothing than a pincushion for your princesses' girlfriends! You are nothing!"

The badly beaten Tuxedo Mask slumps down in pain and Kotone says, fearfully, "Oh no!" Kamen Rider Terra then turns the others, who are trying to take Serena away, and they yelp as they know that they know that they have been spotted.

Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh." They try to run, but Kamen Rider Terra, with incredible speed and agility, were on them in moment and knocks them all to the ground causing Kazuto to drop the still unconscious Serena.

Tuxedo Mask, stunned, but still conscious, looks to see what's happening and he says, weakly, "No…" He tries to get on his feet, but he has been badly beaten and he struggle to move much less stand as Kamen Rider Terra reaches out for the unconscious Serena, however, Asuna grabs the offending arm.

Kamen Rider Terra says, annoyed, "Wench! Let go of me!" Kamen Rider Terra then starts to yank Asuna's hair causing her to yelp in pain causing Kazuto to get enraged and he charges at Kamen Rider Terra, but he is slapped back Kazuto causing him to get knocked to the ground and stunning him.

Kotone, Rika, and Keiko say, worriedly, "No!"

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Asuna yelps out in pain as her hair gets yanked by Kamen Rider Terra and he says, "You won't get in my way! This Meatball Head has proven to be far better than the smart aleck Meatball Head of my Earth! Sure, she isn't just as smart, but hey, no one is ever perfect! Perfection is just an illusion! If you want to stick around, you need to grow and keep growing until you truly croak! And unlike my Meatball Head, this one has so much gorgeous potential! I will help her see that I'm better than that weak version of myself!"

Asuna shouts out, determination in her voice and expression, "No! You will just cause Serena-chan more pain! I won't allow it! For…For two years, I had to see her shed tears of guilt, horror, and pain while we were trapped in Aincrad after the betrayal of her uncle!" Asuna then remembers what happened in SAO and specifically, her memories of Serena as Usagi, the 'White Valkyrie' of SAO, in which she says, as a glow blazes from her forehead, "I refuse to see that again! I will make sure that she will never have to shed those tears ever again!" Just then Asuna gets engulfs in a bright glow that throws Kamen Rider Lunar off her and forces everyone else still conscious to cover their eyes.

Kazuto yells out, surprised, "Asuna!"

Kotone asks, "What's happening to her?"

Rika retorts, confused, "You are asking me?"

Keiko asks, in a curious tone, "Could she be…?" When the light fades away and everyone is able to see, they find a brand new Sailor Scout standing in front of them.

This newest Sailor Scout has Asuna's long chestnut hair in her hairstyle, but she has a five pointed golden star sigil on her forehead, light pink colored lips, golden star earrings attached to her ears, her head is covered in beautiful silver Y-style barbute armor helmet with a silver wing attached to each side of the helmet, she has white and red plate armor that covers her chest and waist and tightly fits over all of her arms, in the chest area of her armor, there is a broach that's a white heart shaped broach with a large golden star jewel attached to it with what looks like Rainbow Dragon surrounding the heart with a pair of crossed rapiers in the center as well as eight silver feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has a red armored skirt with two rapiers similar to Lambent Light, Asuna's final SAO rapier, attached along with a weapon that looks like the Pink Samurai Ranger's Sky Fan, she has red armored kneepads, she has white armored high-heeled boots that goes up to one-half of her lower legs, and finally, she has eight beautiful glittering huge and fluffy silver feathered wings coming out of her back.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, stunned, "What?"

Kazuto says, amazed, "Asuna…"

Rika yells out, shocked, "Holy crap! Asuna is…is…is a Sailor Scout! A Valkyrie one too!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Ha! I'm not impressed!" Kamen Rider Terra launches a punch at the new Sailor Scout and she catches it with her armored in which the sheer force of the impact causing a shockwave that causes quite a number of windows to shatter and the concrete ground around them to crack, but the new Sailor Star doesn't even flinch.

The new Sailor Scout says, in Asuna's voice, "My turn." The new Sailor Scout lands a powerful punch that not only knocks the wind out of Kamen Rider Terra, but sends him flying around a mile before he slams back down to the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Kotone says, shocked, "Incredible!"

Rika says, with a smirk, "What did you expect? She is a super-powered heroine now."

The new Sailor Scouts looks at her fist in shock and Kamen Rider Terra yells out, angrily, "Who do you think you are?!"

The new Sailor Scout responds, "I'm…My name is Valkyrie Sailor Star and you are not going to hurt the people I care about. You may be another version of the man that Serena-chan loves, but it is obvious that you ARE NOT him. He is ten times the man that you are!"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, "He is better than me?! Ha! I'm not the one looking like a bloody mess!"

A female voice shouts out, "But you will be buster!" Kamen Rider Terra then dodges a sphere of elemental energy that creates a strong explosion when it hits where he was in which Kamen Rider Lunar, Angewomon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Celestial appear on the scene.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Took you long enough!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a snarl, "Terra!"

Sailor Sun asks, "You know him?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "That the Kamen Rider form of my world's Darien."

Sailor Sun and Sailor Celestial gasp in shock and Kamen Rider Terra says, "You would think that I would stay in that form that everyone mocked in? Think again! Now, I represent strength!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You mean you represent betrayal for power?! You are far from a representation of strength!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, looking at his opponents, "This isn't over." He then creates a smokescreen and when the smokescreen is gone, Kamen Rider Terra is gone too.

Sailor Celestial looks at Kazuto and she asks, "Are you okay, big brother?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I'm okay."

Rika says, pointing to Tuxedo Mask, "But he has seen better days." The others look to see the battered Tuxedo Mask, who is barely able to get to his feet, in which Sailor Celestial goes over to him.

Sailor Celestial asks, concerned, "Are you all right?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "I…I'll live."

Sailor Celestial says, using her powers to heal Tuxedo Mask, "It is a good thing Sailor Saturn gave me lessons on how to use my healing powers."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You tried to take him by yourself without knowing his strength? Seriously?! As you have stated before, he isn't you! You should have remembered what I said about him!"

Rika says, "Hey! He did it to protect the girl that he loved!"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, "And how would his Meatball Head feel if he ended up a bloody stain on the ground?" Tuxedo Mask's eyes widen and Kamen Rider Lunar tells him, "Know your limits or you are going to end up giving your version of my sister more pain. Like you said, he may be another version of you, but he isn't you. He has no qualms about kicking your butt to the ground and in fact, for him, it would be a pleasure. And what would happen to your Serena then?" Kamen Rider Lunar then walks away and Tuxedo Mask, who has recovered thanks to Sailor Celestial's powers, has a deep thoughtful expression on his face as he looks at his still unconscious girlfriend and future wife. On the meanwhile, there are people observing them from a good sized distance.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] is stretching out with Embryo and his five female 'assistants' walking into the room.

Embryo asks, "Quite the surprise, huh?"

[Darien] asks, "What are you getting at?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "Now, there is this new Sailor Scout added to their forces and she is already one of these 'Valkyries' as well."

[Darien] says, "A rookie."

Embryo responds, "Rookie when it comes to be one of the Sailor Senshi, yes. Rookie as a 'warrior', no. Remember, Asuna Yuuki is a survivor of SAO as well as this Sailor Moon and remember, how Sailor Moon's experience in SAO translated into combat prowess."

[Darien] says, "Dumb luck."

Salia says, "It wasn't 'dumb luck'." [Darien] looks at her and Salia says, "We examined her records from head to toe. Before SAO, she was…a joke. When it comes to fighting, she was jester. And I'm amazed how she won those battles in the end, but then again, I have to say that miracles do happen. However, post SAO, her skills have RADICALLY improved and it isn't just her skills, it is her attitude. Before, she was a reluctant fighter…I mean she tried not to fight even it was absolutely necessary and unavoidable. But now, even though she doesn't want to fight, she will fight especially if it is unavoidable. And if this new Sailor Scout had survived the same 'prison' that she went through, her skills won't be anything to sneeze at. Most likely, if you underestimate her, she will make you sneeze blood."

[Darien] says, with a snort, "Whatever. I underestimated her. It won't happen again."

[Darien] walks away with a snarl and when he is gone, Talia says, plainly, "Nice guy."

Embryo says, "However, since he is one of our allies, we must tolerate him."

Talia responds, "Yes, Master Embryo."

Chris asks, "What shall we do?"

Salia responds, "With that girl revealed as another one of this Earth's warriors, we need to gather all information on her and review it again and again. We are going to need to revise our battle plans. We know next to nothing about her powers."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Indeed. While we have knowledge of her time in SAO, we don't know what her abilities as a Sailor Scout are since she just became one. Plus, she is a legendary Sailor Senshi, her powers will be mighty indeed."

Salia says, "Master Embryo is right. Asuna Yuuki is now a significant threat and we must be ready." Salia's teammates nod their heads in agreement and Embryo sits down in a chair with a smirk on his face.

Embryo thinks in his mind, _"This Earth is very interesting…Very interesting indeed."_

 **End of Scene 4**

Well, here we are! Now, Darien's 'evil twin' makes his appearance and it looks like in the first clash between good and bad, it looks like our Moon Princess' rose wielding boyfriend got his butt kicked. What happened there and with future conflicts is going to have an impact on the Earth Prince. What do you think I mean? Plenty of you has an idea, I'm sure, but you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. A New Birth of Danger

Well, here we are at the next chapter! And the last chapter was full of surprises, haven't they? Just for you to know that despite it being a little over a year since SAO, in this timeline anyway, Serena still has 'issues' from SAO. I mean, it was a 'death game' should say something to you and with Serena, in this story series, she has suffered a great betrayal and went through a traumatic experience that may NEVER completely heal. And like with veterans from wars throughout history, the 'scars' could stay for a life-time in which I have heard through various historical documentaries on television to the internet. Anyway, before we begin, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 5: A New Birth of Danger**

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Rejoining our heroes and heroines, they are assembled back in their 'base' at the Game Crown Center as Serena slowly wakes up and holds her head.

Serena asks, shaking her head, "W-What happened?"

Darien asks Serena, concerned, "Are you okay Serena?"

Serena moans out, confused, "Huh? Darien?" As Serena regains her focus, she looks around and she asks, "W-Where am I?" Just then Serena remembers what happened and she says, in a panic, "Wait! Keiko!"

Kazuto comes over and he says, "It's all right, Serena. Keiko is safe." Serena looks at Kazuto and she sees Keiko walking towards her.

Keiko says, "I'm safe, Serena."

Serena asks, "But how?"

Asuna says, nervously, "Well…" Plenty of the others look at each other nervously not know what they could and should say to Serena causing her to look confused.

Rika says, with a sigh, "Basically, you won the duel."

Serena asks, confused, "I won?"

Mina asks Serena, "You really don't remember?"

Serena says, shaking her head, "No, I…I don't." Serena holds her head in pain as images of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon ring in her mind.

Darien says, concerned, "Serena!"

Serena shakes her head and she asks, confused, "W-What was that?"

Tai says, "Based on what we know, you went bonkers and blasted your opponent nearly to high heaven." Plenty of the others look at Tai in shock and Tai says, "Look, I don't think that it is best that we go around with this with her of all people!"

Matt says, with a sigh, "As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree. Just 'screwing around' and trying not to hurt her feelings is not the best way to go."

Serena asks, confused and nervously, "I went…what?"

Rika says, with a sigh, "It is exactly what Tai said, Serena." Davis takes out a small chest and opens up to reveal Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) Fusion monster card causing Suguha to winch as soon as it comes out.

Serena says, recognizing that card, "That monster…" Serena holds her head in pain while Darien comforts her in his arms with [Sammy] narrowing his eyes.

Darien says, "Easy, Serena. Easy."

Serena says, nervously, "W-What happened to me? O-Oh, Kami…"

Kazuto says, with a solemn tone, "It is just like this Serena…" Soon after, Kazuto, Rika, and Asuna explain to Serena what happened after she had 'blackened out' causing her face to twist into features of fear.

Serena says, fearfully, "I…I did that."

Rika says, nervously, "Basically…yeah…"

Amara says, "Whatever this card is, it feels quite…dark."

Suguha says, with a grunt, "Well, whatever it is…it is giving me quite a headache." Everyone looks to see Suguha winching in pain and her breathing heavier.

Kazuto says, nervously, "Sugu!"

Davis says, nervously, "Whoops!" Davis closes the chest and Suguha lets out a sigh of relief.

Asuna asks Suguha, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Suguha responds, "Yeah, I'm okay. But whatever it is, it was reacting to the two dragons in my deck."

Keiko asks, curiously, "The dragons in your deck?"

Suguha says, "Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion."

TK asks, "Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom. What are these monster cards?"

Matt responds, "That's a good question, bro."

Serena says, nervously, "I-I can't believe that I…"

Raye tells Serena, "Get a hold of yourself Meatball Head!" Serena looks at Raye and she asks, "You need to calm down. If you go bonkers, we lose one of our strongest members! And how can we prevent something like SAO from happening again if you go off the rails?" Serena gasps in shock, shakes her head, and slaps herself in the face.

Serena says, her breathing becoming slow and regular, "You're right, Pyro. You're right." Serena tells Darien, "I'm okay, Darien-kun."

Tusk says, "It is still hard to believe that simple cards could cause so much trouble."

Lita says, "Well, Duel Monsters isn't an ordinary game. It is connected with various ancient forces that stem back from five thousand to ten thousand years in the past where people used real magic and real monsters."

Ange says, sarcastically, "Real magic? Real monsters? Seriously? I get that you are super-powered men and women with special powers and strange and powerful creatures, but seriously…"

Davis retorts, "Coming from a girl that flies what we would call futuristic manga and fighting real-life dragons?"

Tusk tells Ange, "He does have a point, Ange." Ange gives an annoyed glare at Tusk and he winches from the glare.

Ange says, "Right now, we have to think about what just happened. We were under a coordinated attack."

Serena asks, "We were?"

Kazuto says, "Their plans was actually 'divide and conquer'. They lured us into a trap to lure our strongest members away from Ange, Vivian, Tusk, and Sugu's counterpart in order to capture them."

Rika says, "But that's not all. We met your boyfriend's 'evil twin'."

Serena asks, shocked, "What?"

[Sammy] says, "Yep. And your boyfriend tried to face him. Your boyfriend learned his lesson when he got bitch-slapped all over the place when his counterpart, from my world unfortunately, turned him into a punching bag." Darien looks down in shame and Serena looks at him in concern.

Serena asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Darien says, with a smile, "Just my pride, Meatball Head." However, Serena can tell that there is a 'bitter sweetness' in Darien's smile and he thinks, _"He easily made a fool of me. And that look in his eyes…the insanity…"_

[Sammy] tells him, "Don't think about it. You get into him too much and you'll end up like him." Darien looks at [Sammy] who turns his head away.

Kazuto tells Serena, "Thanks to Sugu's healing powers, Darien is just fine."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Well, I have to thank Hotaru for the lessons."

Hotaru says, with a smile, "It was no problem, Suguha-hime."

Suguha asks, with a sigh, "Do you have to call me that Hotaru?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "You know how she is Suguha. You are a Moon Princess along with Serena."

Rika says, with a grin, "Despite not being the 'royal type'." Suguha gives an annoyed look at Rika and Asuna playful bops Rika's arm. Rika says, with a smirk, "Oh, yeah! Our 'Lightning Flash' has joined the ranks of the Sailor Scouts!"

Serena asks, shocked, "Huh?" Serena looks at Asuna and she asks, "Really?"

Asuna gives a nervous blush and Kotone says, "Yes, she has. I was really surprised when I saw her as a Sailor Scout for the first time."

Trista says, "Asuna's Sailor Scout form is Sailor Star and she is closely 'related' to Sailor Sun since the sun is a star itself."

Ami says, with a nod, "That's logical."

Lita asks, "So, Sailor Sun and Sailor Star are allies?"

Asuna responds, "Yes, my kingdom was part of the alliance with the Solaris Kingdom back in the Silver Millennium. I was different with the guardian scouts of both the Silver and Golden Alliance since I'm on par with Sailor Sun thus on par with Sailor Moon too."

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, you remember your past life Asuna?"

Asuna replies, with a smile, "A bit Keiko-chan."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "You are on par with Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun?"

Trista says, with a nod, "In terms of raw power and 'potential', it is true. She is one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts through Sailor Celestial still takes the top spot."

Mina says, with a grin, "But Asuna is really awesome. The instant that she 'awoke', she went right up to Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

Serena asks, surprised, "Really?"

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah, you know it!"

Asuna says, embarrassed, "Girls…"

Rika tells Asuna, with a sly smirk, "Come on, is our 'Lightning Flash' afraid of a little praise?"

Asuna says, annoyed, "Geez, Liz…!"

Asuna playful bops Rika's arm and Amara says, "While it is good that we have another Scout 'in the field', Asuna is going to need to learn to use her powers effectively and that takes time."

Tai says, "Time that we don't have."

Cody says, "What we do know is that they are after Suguha's counterpart and her friends."

Ange says, plainly, "That's obvious."

Tai says, "And that UNI-SHOCKER has some kind of scheme involving Ordinal Scale and the AR system. However, we have no idea on what."

Izzy says, "We've gathered all the data that Molly and Suguha with the rest of us, but we are nowhere closer to finding out what's going on."

Davis says, "We've played Ordinal Scale as usual and we can't find anything…strange."

Kazuto says, "Other than it is really different from Full-Dive VR playing."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Well, that's because you and Serena-chan aren't use to it, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, "Well, we had better get used to it fast."

Matt says, with a nod, "Good point, Kazuto."

Mina asks, "So, what should we do now?"

Amara says, "I think that we have to wait for our enemy to make their next move."

Ange asks, annoyed, "Are you serious?"

Mimi asks, "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Yolei responds, "Well, we can't just storm into UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

[Sammy] responds, "No kidding. That just screams 'suicide mission'. However, it doesn't mean we have to sit on our butts and wait for them to make the next move."

Amara asks, "You are taking about a 'spy mission', right?"

[Sammy] says, with a smirk, "Exactly. And we don't go for the headquarters directly."

Ken says, "You want to hit a warehouse or a company working with UNI-SHOCKER."

[Sammy] says, with a grin, "Bingo."

Lita asks, "Time out! What if that company doesn't know what UNI-SHOCKER is doing?"

[Sammy] says, "That's a big obvious 'duh' that they don't know what they are doing or they wouldn't work with UNI-SHOCKER." [Sammy] says, with a plain tone, "Though there might be quite a few that have an idea and they are deciding to ignore it…"

Keiko asks, shocked, "They would do that?"

[Sammy] says, plainly, "Not everyone has good intentions. I learned that quite well. There are plenty that would do anything to save their own skin or just save the 'legacy' that they built. And there are those that would ignore stuff for worse reasons…"

Amara says, with a sigh, "Point taken."

Kazuto says, "As much as I hate to say it, but he has a point. We need to get more information, but the 'direct route' is too dangerous. A 'roundabout route' might be a good idea."

Tai asks Izzy, "Izzy, can you figure out where any warehouses that UNI-SHOCKER operates are as well as any companies that work with UNI-SHOCKER?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "I might need a bit of help…"

Ami says, nodding her head in understand, "No problem, Izzy."

Cody says, "I think that Yolei and I can help that regard."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ken says, "I would like to help too."

Davis says, "Good idea, Ken. The more people on this, the better."

As Ami, Cody, Yolei, and Ken head off to research where they can gather more intelligence, Tusk asks, "What can we do on the meanwhile?"

Darien says, "There is nothing we can do until we find a place to gather more intelligence on our enemies or they make the next move."

Ange says, "So, we sit on our butt after all? Not happening."

[Suguha] tells Ange, "Ange, we can't just go up and cause trouble!"

Tusk tells Ange, "Suguha's right, Ange. This isn't our world. A group of teenagers with weapons and riding what they call 'Mecha' is going to cause trouble in which we don't need right now."

Ange snorts and she responds, "Right."

Amara responds, "I know how you feel. I'm never good at sitting on my butt."

Michelle says, with a sly smile, "But you know a certain someone knows how to swallow their pride or there might be 'big trouble' for them." Amara gives a nervous cough while Hotaru shakes her head at her adoptive parent.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Salia and the Diamond Rose Knights are lying down in beds of sorts with Amuspheres over their heads and looking like they are sleeping showing that they are in a Full-Dive with Embryo watching over them before he turns to leave.

As he leaves, Embryo hears a voice say, "Where are you going?" Embryo turns to the source of the voice to see none other than [Darien] looking at him.

Embryo responds, "Nowhere in particular."

[Darien] replies, "Yeah, right. You think I was born yesterday?"

As [Darien] glared at Embryo to make a sarcastic remark about his sarcastic question, Embryo says, "If you think that I'm going to take your 'bait', I must disappoint you."

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "Smarter than you look. But then again, you aren't an ordinary human after all. It would be interesting to find what plane of existence that your true body is in."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "I'm not surprised that you caught on."

[Darien] retorts, "As you should know, I was already experience in 'other realms and dimensions' before I became a part of UNI-SHOCKER."

Embryo retorts, "So, I've heard."

[Darien] says, "Don't expect them not to catch on sooner or later."

Embryo responds, "I'll remember that." Embryo then takes off causing [Darien] to glare at him, but he then shrugs as he continues to think about his next plans.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in Juuban, Serena, Darien, Ange, Tusk, and Vivian are walking down the street heading back to Darien's apartment home.

Darien thinks about the battle and he thinks, _"I fought against my 'evil counterpart' and all I ended up was brutally beaten with ease. I was nothing, but a joke to him. If it wasn't for Asuna awakening as a Sailor Scout, Serena would have been…"_

Serena asks Darien, with a concerned look, "Is something wrong?"

Darien looks at Serena after he comes out of his thoughts and he says, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Serena responds, "Darien-kun…" Darien flinches from Serena's intense stare in which he knows that Serena knows that something is wrong with him due to their 'bond'.

Darien responds, with a weak smile, "Meatball Head, I'm going to be fine. I'm just…in shock at seeing my counterpart that's all."

Serena KNOWS that it is more than that, but she says, with a plain tone, "Okay…"

Vivian whispers to Tusk and Ange, "What's going on with them?"

Tusk responds, "I'm not sure, Vivian."

Ange says, plainly, "None of our business anyway."

Tusk asks Ange, plainly, "You still don't think that this is some kind of hoax or something, do you?"

Ange responds, "We can establish for a fact that we are in another world…another Earth that's different from ours. There are people with powers that could be even beyond even the Light of Mana and we are a target for their enemies especially Suguha. However, it only makes us allies and not friends. That's all." Just then when the group is in front of the entrance to the apartment complex where Darien's home is, none other than Embryo himself is waiting for them. Ange says, surprised, "You!"

Tusk says, getting in front of Ange and Vivian, "Embryo!"

Serena and Darien gasp in shock and Serena thinks in her mind, _"That's Embryo! But he…he looks like a regular person…"_ However, both Serena and Darien get on guard when they look into Embryo's eyes in which they glance at each other and realize that both of them realize the same thing about Embryo.

Embryo says, "It has been a while, my dear Ange."

Ange asks, "So, you are Embryo?"

Embryo says, "You must have heard about me from Tusk and Jill." Embryo says, looking at Serena and Darien, "And you must be the Moon Princess and her beloved prince. It is an honor your majesty."

Serena responds, with a defensive look on her face, "Forgive me if Darien and I don't feel the same."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I don't blame you."

Darien says, "You must have some confidence to come out into the open knowing that we know about you."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "You can say that."

Serena asks, her face showing a 'defensive tone', "So, what do you want?"

Embryo says, "I just wanted to meet you, Lady Serena."

Darien retorts, moving slightly forward of Serena, "Do you expect us to believe that?"

Embryo says, "Believe what you wish." Embryo tells Serena, "My, you have a dangerous look on you."

Serena says, "My family told me to watch out for strangers."

Embryo says, "Wise advice. However, I believe that it is more than just that."

Darien asks, "What do you want?"

Embryo responds, with a sly smile, "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to introduce myself and see the famous Sailor Moon for myself."

Serena asks, not convinced in the least, "Seriously?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Oh, yes, indeed." Darien is looking around for anything or anyone that could be a danger and Embryo says, with a smirk, "Trying to see if there is anyone 'dangerous' around? In broad daylight? I believe not."

Ange says, with a deadly glare, "Actually, there is someone dangerous…and she is in front of your face!" Ange then produces a small knife and she throws into Embryo's head causing him to collapse to the ground seemly dead.

Everyone looks at Ange and Tusk says, "Ange!"

Ange responds, "What?"

Serena says, "You can't just do that. It…"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Do what?" Everyone looks to see Embryo, looking alive and well without a knife in his chest, by Serena's side and after a second, all of them leap back from Embryo, who has a sly smirk on his face.

Darien asks, "But how?" Darien and Serena look to where Embryo was standing where he got stabbed and all that they find is the knife that Ange threw at him without a drop of blood on it.

Serena thinks in her mind, stunned, _"He got struck in the heart! I know it! Ange-san's struck him straight in the heart! There is no way that a normal person could have survived that!"_

Ange asks, shocked, "W-What are you?"

Embryo responds, with a sly smile, "I believe that Jill told you about me."

Ange asks, stunned, "Are you…god?"

Darien says, "No, he is no deity."

Embryo retorts, "And yet, I survived something that should have killed a human."

Serena responds, "So? That doesn't prove that you are some kind of deity. I've met opponents that suffered wounds that would have killed ordinary humans."

Embryo says, "Well, I think the terminology of 'god' is so…" Embryo looks in deep thought for a while and he says, "Inadequate. I prefer the term 'tuner' instead."

Serena asks, curiously, "Tuner?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, since it was I the one who forged the world that Ange, Tusk, and Vivian come from."

Tusk responds, angrily, "You mean stole from us!"

Embryo says, "I see. So, he has told you."

Darien says, "Indeed. He told us how you stole his world from his ancestors."

Embryo responds, "Stole it? The people there were already destroying their Earth. I just happened to put a new and better humanity in place that makes better use of it."

Tusk yells out, angrily, "And what gave you the right?"

Embryo retorts, with a sly smile, "And what right do you have to say that I'm wrong? The result was a new and better world."

Serena responds, "From what I hear, I really have to disagree."

Embryo asks, in a mock curious tone, "You do?" Embryo then gives a smirk and he says, "It is your own opinion after all. I cannot blame you."

Serena retorts, with a stern look, "Opinion or fact?"

Embryo responds, with a curious look, "Oh?"

Serena tells Embryo, with a stern tone, "Your so-called 'perfect society' is far from perfect…In fact, not even close. It is the powerful preying on the weak. The mana-users forcing the so-called 'Norma' into slavery in order to survive. The lie of them having the 'haves' and the mana-users being the 'have-nots'. It is a complete hypocrisy since it is the other way other around! And you are the one that started the hypocrisy in the first place!" Serena stares into the eyes of Embryo and the two of them look at each other with Serena having a strong and stern stare while Embryo's stare is calculating in which Darien isn't liking that stare at all. Embryo says, "Very interesting. You and Ange can be like sisters."

Serena asks Embryo, "Why is that?"

Embryo says, "The two of you share the same look in your eyes."

Serena responds, "Really now?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Yes, the look of strength in your eyes. Very…alluring."

Darien asks, annoyed, "Is there a point to you revealing yourself to us?"

Embryo responds, not losing his smirk, "As I have just stated, I just wished to meet her majesty personally."

Serena replies, plainly, "Well, hello…And goodbye."

Embryo says, "My, such…mistrust." Embryo then says, with a smirk, "I take it that your time in SAO has given you trust issues."

Serena retorts, showing signs of irritation, "You know, you are seriously starting to push it."

Embryo responds, with a kind bow, "Forgive me, it was not my place."

Ange tells Embryo, "Hey! There is something that I need to ask you!"

Embryo asks, in a mock curious tone, "Yes, my dear Ange?"

Ange responds, "You took it, didn't you?"

Embryo asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Ange yells out, angrily, "Don't play dumb with me, pal! You are the reason that Suguha lost her memories!"

Embryo asks, "Oh? And what proof do you have of that?"

Ange says, with a snarl, "Why you…!"

Embryo says, "I will admit that I may have caused some…discomfort with young Suguha when we first met."

Tusk asks, annoyed and suspicion in his tone, "Discomfort?"

Embryo says, "I was just helping her see the joys of my world and she was quite reluctant."

Darien retorts, suspicious tone in his voice, "Forgive us if we don't disagree."

Ange yells out, "Disagree? I say that you fucking tried to brainwash her!"

Embryo retorts, "Brainwash? My dear Ange, you cut me to the quick. I was just helping to enlighten her to the perfection of my world."

Serena responds, "Doubtful."

Embryo says, shaking his head, "Your majesty, I believe that we can come to an understanding…"

Serena replies, sternly, "I seriously doubt that Embryo."

Ange says, sternly, "No kidding. You are the reason that Suguha can't remember her past! You stole her past and her history from her!"

Embryo asks, with a sly tone, "And if I have?"

Ange says, angrily, "You…!"

Tusk tells Ange, "No, Ange! You can't let Embryo get to you! He is trying to egg you on!"

Ange says, with a serious and angered tone, "Well, he is doing a damn good job!"

Embryo tells Ange, with a sly smile, "My dear Ange, it is a wonderful look on you. Your anger really lets your beauty shine."

Ange retorts, sarcastically, "Thanks, I'm flattered." Ange tells Embryo, "I'll give you a choice: You give back Suguha's memories and maybe I'll keep you intact or we can do this the hard way."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Seriously, Ange-san?"_

Embryo says, "You are really confident, my dear."

Tusk tells Ange, "Ange, be careful. Embryo isn't human."

Darien says, with a serious tone, "Just because he has incredible powers and abilities that we don't understand doesn't mean that he isn't human."

Embryo asks Darien, with a smirk, "Are you sure about that Darien-san?"

Darien responds, with a serious glare, "Yes. Let's just say your so-called 'divinity' is just a 'magic act' to me."

Embryo retorts, "Says the person that so easily beaten by his 'evil twin'." Darien snarls at Embryo, but he can't reply since he snarls at the memory of what happened to him by his 'evil counterpart'.

Serena thinks in her mind, concerned since she can also feel his distress through their bond, _"Darien-kun…"_

Ange asks Embryo, annoyed, "Is there a real point coming out to face us? And don't say that you just wanted to meet her?"

Embryo responds, with a sly smile, "I'm afraid that I have to disappoint you in that regard, my dear Ange."

Embryo then starts to walk away and Serena asks, "Leaving already?"

Embryo says, "I thought that it would wise to introduce myself and leave you to think, your majesty. Good day." Soon after, Embryo then walks into the shadows and Ange runs after him.

Tusk shouts out, concerned, "Ange, wait!"

Ange yells out, not listening, "Hold on! I'm not done with you!" However, when she turns the corner where Embryo walked off, she found that Embryo was completely gone without a trace! As the others fall in behind her, Ange yells out, looking all around, "Hey! Where did he go?"

Serena says, shocked, "I don't know!"

Darien says, curiously, "He might have some kind of teleportation power."

Vivian asks, amazed, "Really?"

Tusk says, "That's certainly possible."

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Who or what is Embryo? Ange struck him what looked like a lethal blow and his form did collapse, but nearly instantly after we turned away, he was right there without a scratch and the weapon that Ange used was on the ground without a spec of blood on it. How did he do that?"_

Serena asks, "Did he put some kind of illusion on us?" Serena then calls out, seemly to no one, "Did you see anything put on us?" Everyone then looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Orion land near them.

Vivian asks, amazed, "Whoa! How long was she there?"

Sailor Orion says, "The others had a feeling that something like this could happen, so, I made sure that I followed along in which I kept a close eye on him."

Darien asks, "Did he do anything to us?"

Sailor Orion says, "No, he didn't. I detected no illusions put on you. Of that, I'm certain."

Serena asks Sailor Orion, "Did you see what happened?"

Sailor Orion says, "Yes, but I'm not sure how to explain. Ange-san struck Embryo straight in the forehead and of that, I'm certain, but in an instant, he was alive once again."

Tusk asks, surprised, "In an instant?"

Sailor Orion says, "Yes, I'm not sure how to explain it. The 'dead Embryo' had vanished and he returned alive all in the span of an instant."

Darien says, "That rules out instant regeneration and that should have been obvious from the knife itself."

Sailor Orion says, "There would have been blood on it, but there was none."

Vivian asks, curiously and confused, "Then how he did survive?"

Darien says, "That's actually a good question."

Serena asks Sailor Orion, "Are you sure that it wasn't an illusion?"

Sailor Orion responds, shaking her head, "No, it wasn't. Ange's attack stuck something solid and it was something made of physical flesh. Of that, I'm sure."

Tusk asks, "Then who or what did Ange strike?"

Ange says, "Good question."

Sailor Orion says, "We aren't dealing with an ordinary human."

Darien says, "True."

Serena asks, curiously, "What is he?"

Sailor Orion says, "What we do know is that he knows where you live and I believe that was the point."

Serena asks, curiously, "The point?"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "He is sending a messaging that he knows where you live and he could get to you at any time especially when you don't expect it."

Darien says, "A warning…"

Ange says, "More like a taunt."

Tusk says, "Yeah, it looks like that."

Serena asks, "But what is he?"

Sailor Orion responds, "That's a good question."

Darien asks Sailor Orion, "Can you get back to the others and tell them what happened?"

Sailor Orion asks, "Are you sure that you will be okay?"

Serena responds, "Knowing someone like him, he isn't going to try anything for now."

Ange says, with a nod, "I agree. He seems to be 'that kind' dumbass villain."

Sailor Orion is hesitant for a second, but she then nods her head and she says, "Okay. Be careful."

Darien says, with a nod, "We will." Sailor Orion then takes off into the distance leaving the others alone.

Vivian asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Darien asks, "What can we do Vivian-san?"

Ange asks, "We aren't going to just sit on our butts?"

Serena sighs and tells Ange, "Ange, I don't like it as much as you do. But this Embryo…he…He is an unknown. I mean, he just survived a blow that would kill most people."

Darien says, "And we have no explanation on his survival."

Tusk says, "As my family told me before: Embryo isn't human. He is a demon."

Darien says, "Well, we can be sure that he isn't an ordinary human. Until we figure out the full extent of his abilities, we can't just go charging in after him."

Serena says, with a nod, "We aren't sure of who he is and especially WHAT he is. I don't want to give an enemy a chance to get at us, but I don't want to risk our lives not knowing what our enemy is capable of." Serena says, lowering her head, "I've seen too many people die because of that." Her right arm shakes a bit and she says, holding it and looking up with a determined look on her face, "I'm not going to see that happen again." Darien looks at Serena with concern, but Serena gives a nod as if saying 'I'm okay'. Serena looks at Ange and the two of them just look at each other with Vivian and Tusk are looking nervous about this.

Ange responds, plainly, "Fine. We'll do this your way…for now."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thank you, Ange-san."

Darien asks Tusk, "Tusk, you said that the key to defeated Embryo lies in Villkiss."

Tusk responds, "Based on what I know, that's right. I was told that Villkiss has the power to destroy Embryo."

Darien goes into deep thought and after several moments, Serena asks Darien, "Do you have an idea about this Darien-kun?"

Darien responds, with a nod, "I do, but I need to think about this and discuss this with the others."

Serena says, nodding her head in agreement, "Right. Now, let's get some rest. It has been a long day." Soon enough, the five of them head back into the apartment complex where Darien's home is and Serena can't help to feel that this is only the beginning of their battle with both Embryo and UNI-SHOCKER.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya household**_

Within the Kirigaya home, Kazuto, Suguha, and Suguha's counterpart are sitting down together within Suguha's room and discussing something with Trivia, who is also in the room.

Suguha says, "Agumon and Lunamon are keeping an eye out."

Kazuto says, "Good. If Embryo knows where Serena, then he knows where we are."

Trivia says, "Agreed."

[Suguha] asks, "Why did he just show himself like that? Is this just some of freaking game to him?"

Kazuto respond, "I believe that's the case."

Both version of Kazuto's sister looks at Kazuto in surprise and Trivia says, "Based on the way that he acted, this might be some kind of challenge to him and 'ending' it now would be boring to him."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "You might have a point, Trivia."

Trivia says, "Based on what Sailor Orion has informed us, this Embryo is a complete unknown and we need to be prepared."

Suguha asks, "Can you improve the security in the house? Without alerting mom and dad?'

Trivia says, "That's going to be tricky."

Kazuto says, "Mom and dad are already up the wall in combination with Sword Art Online, Sword Art World, and finding out that Sugu is a Sailor Scout in which she nearly died and was trapped in another virtual world for a month before Sword Art World."

Suguha says, sarcastically and annoyed, "Thanks a lot, big brother."

Kazuto says, "Sorry, Sugu, but our parents are up the wall as it is." Kazuto looks at his sister's counterpart and he says, "Mom is barely accepting of the fact that her daughter is now 'twins' of a sort. While she accepted our story, which is a half-truth, she is suspecting that something is up, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I know, Kazuto."

[Suguha] says, "Sorry about this."

Suguha responds, with a smirk, "Hey, it is a no problem! Us, Sailor Scouts girls and princesses, have got to stay together."

[Suguha] says, with a grin, "Yeah, I guess you're right." [Suguha] says, "It is hard to get my mind around this, but deep down, I know that it is true. And I can't help to wonder."

Kazuto asks, "About your family and friends?"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yeah. I can't help to feel guilty not remembering them at all."

Suguha responds, "It isn't your fault on that one."

[Suguha] says, clenching her hands into fists, "No joke. That fucking jerk…He took my memories…He stole my life! If I learn how to use my powers again, I'm going to use them to rip my memories from his corpse!"

Suguha says, with a nod, "And we're going to help you stop that ass."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Thanks."

Kazuto says, "No problem." Kazuto says, looking at the window, "Still…"

Suguha asks, "You are worried about this Embryo character?"

Kazuto says, "No kidding, Sugu. He got hit in the head in a way where normally it would have killed someone."

Suguha asks, "How did he do that?"

[Suguha] says, "Based on what Commander Jill told Ange and I, Embryo is somehow the god of their Earth."

Kazuto responds, "Seriously doubt that."

Suguha says, "We faced quite a few 'false deities' and beaten the crap out of them."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "That's one way of putting Sugu." Kazuto says, "I'm also still worried about UNI-SHOCKER too."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah. We still have no idea on the depth of the organization other than what Sammy's counterpart told us about."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "No doubt, Sugu. And we can't be sure what they are planning and how it allows them to form an alliance with Embryo."

Suguha says, "All we can do is our investigation and hope for the best."

Kazuto says, with a nod of his head, "And prepare for the worst. In which, I hope never happens."

Suguha says, with a nod, "You and me both, big brother." [Suguha] nods her head in agreement and the three of them look out to wonder what their enemy is planning next.

 _ **April 21, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Speaking of said enemy, we return to the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER where we find Embryo sitting and enjoying a cup of tea while Salia and rest of the Diamond Rose Knights are around him.

Salia asks, shocked, "Master Embryo, you went to confront them ALONE?!"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, I did."

The five young women are shocked and Salia asks, "But…!"

Embryo asks, "Are you uncertain of my abilities?"

The Diamond Rose Knight become nervous and Chris says, shaking her head, "No, Master…"

Embryo holds out his hand and he says, with a smile, "My darling Chris, I understand you and the other girls' feelings. I am the one who saved you and cared for you and thus, you are worried about me. It is understanding. Forgive me for worrying you."

Tanya says, "It is a quite all right, Master Embryo."

Embryo says, "We are on a foreign world different from our Earth. What we can 'primal' in some forms and advanced in others." Embryo says, "And you can agree due to the fact that they have developed Full-Dive virtual reality technology."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, I agree. And it truly feels like you have been transported from this world into a brand new one."

Embryo says, "Indeed. There was no need for such develops back on our Earth since most people can make their dreams be a reality and not make 'another reality' to fulfill them." Embryo says, "However, most people of this world are foolish for calling 'virtual reality' by the word of 'fake'. If it was 'fake', why would call it virtual REALITY? VR is just another reality in which instead of flesh and blood, it is digital information."

Salia says, "You think that with these creatures called Digimon which are living beings made of digital information that they would know better."

Embryo says, "True. However, there are plenty of people that see the potential for these entities, but in order for these creatures to reach their true potential, the 'human factor' is necessary thus the reasons for these 'relationships' known as Digidestined and Tamers."

Chris says, "I believe that looking into them was a wise investment after we had researched them through the data that UNI-SHOCKER has given us, but…"

Embryo asks, curiously, "But…You don't completely trust them, my dear Chris?"

Chris responds, "Yes, sir."

Embryo says, with a nod, "I don't blame you for that one. My lovely knights, make sure that you watch your backs around here."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, we know, Master Embryo. Thank you."

Embryo tells Salia, "I know, my dear Salia. I do have some information that I wish to tell you."

Salia asks, "Yes, sir?"

Embryo says, "It is about Miss Moon. I can tell that she has the same fire in her eyes as Ange."

The Diamond Rose Knight's eyes widen and Ersha asks, "Like Ange?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, like Ange. Miss Moon's eyes hold the same fire as Ange does and it shouldn't be too surprising due to their histories."

Salia says, look deep in thought, "You have a point, Master Embryo. Based on what information that they gave us, Serena Tsukino becoming such a strong willed person like Ange isn't too surprising."

Chris says, "Their histories are very similar. Ange was betrayed by both her brother and younger sister and Serena Tsukino was betrayed by her uncle, who was her father in her past life as a princess and was like a second father in this life, in which both of them were put into life or death situations. For Ange, fighting dragons, and for Serena Tsukino, Sword Art Online, where nearly four thousand people died."

Ersha says, "It really is sad."

Salia scoffs and she says, "A little too similar to me."

Ersha tells Salia, "Oh, Salia. Just because they are both former royalty in one form or another doesn't mean that they are the same. I mean, Serena Tsukino was an open and caring person and in fact, she fought for people as Sailor Moon even if she didn't want to. And as a royal, her family's motto, in a way, was to rule WITH the people not ABOVE the people."

Salia says, "Well, she is a better princess than Ange I suppose."

Ersha says, with a smile, "Well, I don't blame Ange the way that she was. She lived a life filled with love and loyalty and full of privilege after all. Hilda was once like Ange when she first arrived. But remember, Ange tried her hardest to make sure no one else died. She really didn't care about the money."

Salia gives an annoyed look at Ersha and Embryo says, "Ersha has a point, my dear Salia. Sailor Moon was the same way in SAO and she did everything in her limited power to save them, but she couldn't save everyone. Most likely, the number of people that she tried to save and died in front of her eyes were in the hundreds."

Irma asks, shocked, "Hundreds?"

Embryo says, "In which this is why she is a dangerous opponent. Due to the similarities with Ange, think of her as Ange with incredible beyond human powers."

Salia says, with a nod, "We understand, sir. Sailor Moon is nothing to laugh at especially if she is believing that she is in the right."

Embryo tells Salia, "Yes, she is. However, I hope that I am not giving you a burden by asking to bring her in."

Salia says, "No, Master Embryo. And thanks to your insight, we are better prepared to fight her." When the other Diamond Rose Knights look at Salia, she says, "Look, we know that Sailor Moon and Ange share quite a few similarities, especially betrayal, and that means that Sailor Moon will empathize with Ange, right? Sailor Moon will be quite determined to keep Ange safe knowing her nature."

Chris says, "You are saying that if we get Ange, we not only get our Suguha, but we may also entrap Sailor Moon as well."

Salia says, with a grin, "Exactly. We have a good insight into Sailor Moon especially with Master Embryo's observation of her. We know how to battle her better when we confront her."

Tanya asks, "Do you have a plan to do so?"

Salia says, with a smile, "I do." Soon enough, Salia starts to discuss with the Diamond Rose Knights about her plans with Embryo smirking at this, but what even Embryo doesn't seem to know is that [Darien] is also watching.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within a warehouse in Odiaba, the Raga-Mail machines, Villkiss and Valkyrie, are together with Tusk, Ange, [Suguha], Ami, Izzy, and Tentomon on the two Mecha.

Ange asks Tusk, "So, Tusk?"

Tusk says, "Repairs are going to take a while, but the parts that I got and the adjustments I had to make will work out just fine."

[Suguha] asks, "So, Villkiss and Valkyrie will be operational soon?"

Tusk says, "I'm not sure about soon, but they will be at one hundred percent or at least close to it when they are."

Ange says, with a sigh, "I guess that will have to do."

[Suguha] tells Ange, "Tusk is doing the best he can, Ange."

Ange says, "I know that Suguha."

Tusk says, "Ange is just under stress." Tusk says, seriously, "I don't blame her. Now that we know Embryo is here…I'm afraid for this whole world. Embryo is a demon. We can't be sure what he will do to get his way. You already know how fiendish he truly is."

Ami says, "Yes. We have to make sure that he doesn't get his hands on you, Suguha."

[Suguha] says, with a sigh, "I know. I get it. I have some kind of 'ultimate power' if misused could lead to all type of problems." [Suguha] says, "I wonder how my counterpart deals with it."

Ami thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"That's actually a good question."_

Ange asks [Suguha], "Anything change?"

[Suguha] responds, shaking her head, "I can feel…something…but I just…just can't reach it…"

Ami says, "Based on what we know, Embryo's removal of your memories has caused possible mental and emotional trauma that's cause the 'block' on you tapping into your powers. Also, we don't know how much of your memories have been removed. Raye and Trista only has a general idea."

Tusk asks, "There is something that I don't get: If Embryo is the reason that Suguha came to our world, why did he send her into our world alone and without your memories?"

Izzy says, "We theorized that was something AGAINST his plans."

Ange asks, "Against his plans?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Most likely, before he could complete what he planned to do to her, Suguha used her powers against Embryo and stopped him which most likely causing her to 'fall' into yours and Ange-san's Earth. And may also be the reason why he didn't find her right away."

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "Really?"

Izzy says, "It is logical to believe that someone like him has much 'influence' in that world that he would find you easily if you didn't do something to him. Most likely, with the last of your strength when he was 'extracting' your memories for his 'reconditioning', you put some kind of 'hex' or 'curse' on him making him unable to find you until recently."

[Suguha] says, "When I started to use Valkyrie."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Most likely. Valkyrie and Villkiss have the power to destroy Embryo and you being able to use it says something."

[Suguha] asks, "And Valkyrie has an AI that detected my 'suppressed power' and felt that I was the best choice to piloting it?"

Izzy says, "Based on the information provided by Valkyrie's AI and from what we know, we believe so."

Tentomon asks, "Valkyrie's AI did that? Does that mean it is like Yui and Strea?"

Ami says, "From what I can tell…Valkyrie's AI might be even more advanced than that they are."

Tentomon asks, surprised, "Really?"

Ami says, "Well, I can't be absolutely certain about that Tentomon. However, from what Valkyrie's AI allows me to examine of 'it', this AI is quite advanced."

Ange asks, "Why is Valkyrie allowing you to examine it?"

Tusk says, "That's a good question, Ange. However, like I said before, we have less idea about Valkyrie than Villkiss and we have barely information on Villkiss."

Ange says, "That's for sure."

[Suguha] asks Ami, "Do you have any ideas on how the Ragna-Mails could destroy Embryo?"

Ami responds, "I am getting a good idea. From what I know, these two 'machines' have some kind of space-time technology which explains their abilities to travel through universes and it uses that type of technology as a weapon as well."

Izzy asks Ami, "As a weapon?"

Ami replies, with a nod, "Yes, some kind of space-time weapon. A 'Dimensional Cannon' of sorts."

Tentomon asks, "Dimensional Cannon?"

Ami says, "If the weaponry involves space-time, it might be possible that Embryo is a person…a being that exists just slightly outside of our space-time."

Tusk asks, "Exists outside of our space-time?"

Ami says, with a nod, "I believe that Embryo might exist just outside of our plane of existence."

Ange asks, "Wait a minute! Our plane of existence? What do you mean by that?"

Ami says, "The concept of space and time is a lot more complex. You already know about other universes and dimensions, Ange."

Tusk asks Ami, "Are you saying that Embryo is in some kind 'other dimension'?"

Ami says, with a nod, "I think so. Maybe just slightly 'out of phase' of this dimensional plane."

[Suguha] says, nervously, "Um…You need to put it in…Japanese…" Ami scratches her head and Izzy also makes the same expression.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Outside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Some distance away from UNI-SHOCKER, which is a massive and tall building skyscraper building complex, Kamen Rider Lunar, Sailor Orion, and the Outer Sailor Scouts are watching from a distance with plenty of spying and high-tech observation gear.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "How did he survive getting impaled in the face?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's a really good question."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Could it be regeneration?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Doubtful. If it was regeneration, there would be blood on the knife from where it was 'spit' out of his head. There was no blood…No nothing on the knife at all."

Sailor Saturn asks, "So, what could it mean?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's a good question, Firefly."

Sailor Neptune asks Sailor Pluto, "Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a thoughtful look, "I do have theories, but I'm going to need more data to validate them."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, I doubt that he is going to come out and say 'hi'."

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "I believe that you are mistaken, my dear." The group turns around to see Embryo right in front of them.

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, _"How did he sneak up on us?"_ Sailor Orion then looks at Sailor Uranus and she thinks, _"How did he do that and Uranus and I unable to sense him at all?!"_

Sailor Neptune asks, "Who are you?"

Sailor Orion says, "That's Embryo."

Sailor Saturn asks, surprised, "That's Embryo?"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "He is the same person that I saw yesterday."

Embryo says, looking at Sailor Orion, "Ah, yes. You are the one observing us from afar."

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, shocked, _"He knew I was there?!"_

Sailor Uranus says, "So, you're Embryo, huh? I'm not impressed."

Embryo responds, "I'm not surprised that you aren't impressed by me, my dear."

Sailor Uranus thinks in her mind, _"I don't get it! I didn't sense a thing and Orion didn't sense a thing either! How did he get so close to us?!"_

Sailor Pluto looks at Embryo and she thinks, _"This energy around him…He seems to be here and yet…"_

Embryo looks at Sailor Pluto and he says, with a sly smile, "It isn't nice to stare, my dear Time Guardian."

As Embryo walks over to the end of the roof away from the others, Sailor Pluto says, "You know about me."

Embryo says, "By reputation only, my dear." Embryo stops at the roof's edge and he says, "It shall be interesting interaction with you from now on." The others gasp as he leaps off the roof and out of sight in which when the others get over there, nearly instantly, they find that Embryo has completely vanished!

Sailor Saturn says, shocked, "He's gone!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Neptune asks, "How did he do all that?"

Sailor Orion says, "Good question."

Sailor Uranus says, "One thing that we do know: Embryo is no joke. He is dangerous."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Indeed." Sailor Pluto asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "Did you get anything?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, slyly, "Indeed."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Huh?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a smile, "Pluto and I had a talk just in case."

Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "Really?"

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Joining up with Serena and Kazuto, we find them in the AR world of Ordinal Scale using their 'AR forms' of Usagi and Kirito with Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Darien using their 'AR forms' with Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Darien being known as Silica, Lisbeth, Philia, Minako, Makoto, Hino, and Mamoru in which Mamoru is helping Usagi back to their feet.

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Man! This is tough!"

Makoto says, "You and Kazuto…I mean Kirito isn't used to AR battles."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Usagi-chan. You and Kirito-kun aren't used to AR battles like we are."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I have to say that they are quite different than the VR battles that we are used to."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "You think that this since this is taking place in the 'real world'. My experience in both would help me, but I guess that I was wrong."

Mamoru says, "You have to understand that AR, VR, and the 'real world' are three different 'realities'."

Minako says, "I keep wonder why people call them 'fake'. I mean they have the word 'reality' in their name."

Mamoru says, "It is people's perceptive. If a world isn't 'natural', then they have the tendency to 'deny' that 'world' and believe it to be 'fake'."

Kirito says, "That's true. But we know better than anyone just because a world is artificial doesn't mean that it is 'fake'." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and they continue on playing in which they get to a point in the AR 'dungeon'.

Philia asks, "What's this?" The group looks around and they see a large and long 'blank' area in which Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito get a 'bad feeling'.

Lisbeth says, "Looks like an empty room to me."

Makoto says, "It sounds like a trap to me."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "I agree. We had better be ready." The group starts to slowly enter the massive 'blank room', but then the floor starts to glow.

Kirito yells out, "Spread out! Move!" The group leaps away as a hand, made of stone and concrete, bursts out of the floor and barely misses them.

Silica asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That…That hand…"_ Asuna and Kirito also gain nervous looks as remembrance comes into their minds.

The whole room starts to rumble and Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Not more of this!"

Mamoru says, seriously, "Move!" The group starts to move around as more hands come out of the floor and what looks like huge feet made of stone and concrete also come down from the ceiling trying to crush them.

Philia asks, "Where are they coming from?"

Lisbeth says, "All over the place!"

Kirito says, seriously, "Everyone! Get to the wall now! Now!"

Asuna yells out, "Do as Kirito-kun says! Hurry!" Immediately, the group gets to one of the far walls and when they get there, the hands and feet stop coming out of the floor and ceiling.

Kirito says, "I thought so."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito…" Kirito gives Usagi a nervous look in which the two of them look at Asuna and she nods her head at some kind of unsaid agreement.

Philia asks, "Usagi? Kirito? Asuna?"

Lisbeth asks, nervously, "What's up with you three?"

The three of them look at each other and Kirito says, "I hope that we're wrong, but we may have an idea on what this monster is."

Silica asks, "You do?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, but we're really hoping that we are wrong."

Lisbeth says, nervously, "That doesn't sound good."

Kirito says, "I'll draw it out." But then the whole room starts to rumble and everyone looks in shock and surprise as a form starts to take shape from the floor and ceiling in the form of a massive golem with a jutting forehead, sunken eye sockets, a square nose, and a horizontal mouth with the eye sockets give off an eerie blue light with a complex symbol on its forehead.

Usagi says, fearfully, "No way. It can't be…"

Mamoru asks, seeing Usagi's fear, "Meatball Head…?"

Asuna also gives a great nervous look and Lisbeth asks, surprised, "Asuna, what's wrong?"

Asuna croaks out, fearfully, "How? How can IT be here?"

Philia asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kirito responds, "That's Fuscus the Vacant Colossus! The floor boss monster of the fifth floor of Aincrad!"

There are gasps of shock and horror and Minako asks, stunned, "Are you kidding me?!"

Philia asks, shocked, "What's a floor boss monster from SAO doing here?!"

Kirito replies, with a nervous expression and serious tone, "That's a good question! A REALLY good question."

Lisbeth says, seriously, "One that we don't have time for!"

Kirito says, remembering, "Watch out! It is about to unleash a defense lowering debuff!"

As the monster prepared to roar out, a female voice shouts out, "Not while I'm around!" Just then a blur enters the room and the monster immediately turns its attention to it only for a sword to impale itself on its forehead causing it to roar out in pain. Just then the 'blur' lands in the area near the wall where our group is at in which they look to see a female 'player' who looks exactly like Suguha, in facial features, but she has on a long black jacket with a green tube top under the jacket, tight fitting green jean shorts with a matching brown belt containing a sword sheath for the left side, and black boots.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Sugu?!"

The person responds, in Suguha's voice, "Yeah, big brother. However, I have the same name here as I do in ALO: Leafa." This 'player' revealed to be Suguha in her 'AR form' of Leafa asks, looking at the massive golem, "So, that thing came from SAO?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, Leafa-chan. It was the floor boss of the fifth floor of Aincrad. Kirito-kun, Usagi-chan, and I fought it with a raid party that we made up in order to prevent infight and possibly collapse of the Assault Team of that time."

Kirito says, "And it is exactly like it was in SAO."

Leafa says, glaring at the monster, "Damn it." Her free hand not holding a sword tightens into a fist and she says, "This is getting irritating."

Philia asks, "But how would they know how to replicate it?"

Asuna says, "I wish I knew, Philia-san."

Leafa says, seriously, "For now, let's focus on beating this thing and getting back to the others."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you ready for this?"

Usagi responds, with a determined tone on her face, "I've beat it before with Kirito, Asuna, and the others and I know that with all of you, I can beat it again."

Leafa says, "Well, take it easy, sis. You aren't used to AR battles yet."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Well, I'm sure that we will do just fine with the 'Black Swordswoman of Ordinal Scale' on our side."

Leafa flinches and Kirito and Usagi say in unison, "Black Swordswoman?!"

Leafa says, with a groan, "Explain later." Leafa then glares at Lisbeth and Lisbeth flinches from the glare which says 'I'm going to get you back for that' as the group prepares to battle the former floor boss monster from SAO.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there is a man with a short brown hair, square glasses in front of his eyes, brown beard around his chin, and wearing a lab coat and looks like a scientist.

The man says, "Soon, Kayaba, I will exceed you, but there is one more element that I need to get." The man then looks at a book and within that book, there is a picture of Aincrad itself. Elsewhere in the building, a group of figures is looking at a group of strange looking golden coins.

One of the figure says, in a female voice, "It is amazing that a being such as Zordon wouldn't notice this."

Another figure says, in a male voice, "Zordon may be an interdimensional being, but he isn't a deity."

A third figure says, in a male voice, "Indeed. And what we took was so small that not even Zordon would notice it at all."

The second figure says, "Now that we have these, Lunar will be outmatched. Our mistaken in fighting him with Combatmen and 'creatures'. It is time that we fight him on more even terms."

The first figure says, "The Sailor Scouts will prove more difficult."

The third figure says, "Yes, they are challenge. We may have crushed the ones on our Earth, but the ones on this Earth are different story. Not only are there more of them, but they are far more powerful especially with the Valkyrie level Sailor Scouts."

The first figure says, "Based on the knowledge that we have acquired, they have the power to destroy whole solar systems…as their legend goes."

The third figure says, "And they are living up to that legend thus far. However, even with all of their power, I doubt that they can stop what's coming."

The second figure says, "Well, thanks to that SAO survivor's hot head, we lost our prototype to negate their powers."

The third figure says, "True. Too true. However, we have proven that we can stop them and I'm sure that we can find other ways to make their abilities a 'non-factor'.

The first figure asks, "And this Embryo?"

The third figure says, "He may prove very useful especially with his space-time weapons."

The first figure says, "If we can get access to them."

The third figure says, "Well, we may not need this Ragna-Mail Mechas in the first place. As he has explained to us, there are two already out there. We just need to find them."

The second figure says, slyly, "And easier access to Etherion."

The first figure says, "Until she regains her memories."

The third figure says, slyly, "I doubt that it will be that simple for her since Embryo made that hard for her in the process."

The first figure says, "True. However, if we know Embryo's weaknesses, they will surely find them in time too."

The third figure says, "Then we should make haste before they do." The other figures nod their heads in agreement as they look at the strange golden coins that are giving off strong powerful auras with the coins have engravings of a T-rex, a mastodon, a sabertooth tiger, pterodactyl, a triceratops, and a dragon claw.

 **End of Scene 5**

Well, things are picking up and it looks like Embryo has 'introduced' himself to our heroes and heroines! However, it looks like our crew has more surprises from Ordinal Scale itself! How will our heroes and heroines deal with these events? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Please read and review and no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Scales of Confrontation

Here we are in the next 'scene' of this 'movie' and by now, there are plenty of people, especially SAO fans, feel that this story doesn't have much of a 'connection' to the SAO movie. Well, I started developing this story before the movie started and when I had a 'small idea' of what it is about, so, this story is loosely based on Ordinal Scale. Anyway, with that 'confusion' fixed up, let's get diving, everyone! However, before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 6: Scales of Confrontation**

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Right now, we find Ryoutarou, Davis, Kari, Tai, Matt, and Davis' sister, Jun, are in the 'digital realm' of Ordinal Scale, wearing outfits and wielding weapons like other Ordinal Scale players are doing, in which they are known as Klein, Dai, Akari, Taichi, Yamato, and Junpier in Ordinal Scale.

Dai says, "Man! That quest was tough!"

Taichi says, with a nod, "You said it, pal!"

Klein says, with a grin, "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!"

Junpier says, annoyed, "Are you kidding us, Klein? You take things a little too lightly."

Klein responds, "No, I don't."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Sammy Tsukino, in similar gear as our group is and called 'Shingo' like his ALO avatar, running up to them.

Dai says, "Hey there!"

Shingo says, "It's about time that I found you."

Junpier asks, "What's up?"

Shingo says, "Just heard about a mad quest nearby."

Dai asks, curiously, "Really?"

Taichi tells Dai, "Remember, we aren't keeping playing this game for fun."

Dai says, with a grin, "I know! But then again, it isn't too bad that we have fun while saving the world."

Akari says, with a smile, "Same old Dai-kun." Just then everyone hears footsteps and they look to see Leafa leading Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Philia, Minako, Makoto, Hino, and Mamoru in which a lot of them had tired and haggard looks on their faces.

Dai says, shocked, "Whoa! What happened to you? It looks like you went through the ringer!"

Leafa responds, "That's a pretty good way of putting it."

Yamato says, "That doesn't sound good."

Junpier asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Lisbeth responds, "Silica and I learned what Kirito and Usagi felt as members of the Assault Team in SAO."

Philia nods her head in agreement and Dai asks, curiously and confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Taichi says, "Something tells me that it isn't good."

Kirito says, "Yeah, it isn't." The group then heads over to an area and discuss what happened to the group that Leafa is leading in which Klein, Dai, and their group is shocked at what they just heard.

Junpier yells out, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Makoto asks, seriously, "Does it look like we are kidding around?"

Kirito says, "It was exactly like that boss monster from Aincrad."

Klein asks, confused, "But what's a floor boss monster from SAO doing in this game?!"

Mamoru says, "That's actually a good question and the theories that I can develop aren't good ones."

Dai says, plainly, "I'll bet."

Akari says, with a smile, "Well, I'm glad that everyone is okay."

Taichi says, looking at Leafa, "Not surprising since she is here."

Kirito says, looking at Leafa with a curious look, "I knew that Sugu was a top Ordinal Scale player, but I didn't think that she gained a 'reputation'…"

Leafa gives a yelp and Klein says, with a grin, "Heh. So, it looks like 'big brother' has learned 'little sister's' little secret."

Usagi asks, "Did everyone know about this other than Kirito and me?"

Minako says, with a nod, "Basically…yep."

Lisbeth says, "Basically, it is exactly like it sounds. Leafa has emulated her big brother and become a bad-ass solo swordswoman."

Leafa yells out, nervously, "It isn't like that! You know darn well that I had my suspicions of UNI-SHOCKER and I was doing things on my own to investigate them."

Lisbeth asks, teasingly, "Oh, by being a big shot elite member of Ordinal Scale?"

Leafa responds, with a blush on her cheeks, "Liz!"

Taichi says, nervously, "Okay, that's enough of that."

Yamato says, "We have more important stuff to think about."

Kirito says, "I think that we had better discuss this with the others."

Asuna says, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

Hino says, "Yeah, let's log out and discuss this with the others." The others nod their heads in agreement and prepare to log out of Ordinal Scale in order to rejoin the other and discuss what happened with them.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there is a figure looking over multiple holographic screen filled with images, facts, and figures and while we can't see the figure's face, we can see a wicked smirk on this person's lips.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in the Juuban District, we are within the Game Center Crown arcade where our heroes and heroines are assembled together to discuss what just happened a while ago.

Yolei asks, shocked, "You're kidding?!"

Kazuto tells Yolei, "I wish that we were kidding, Yolei."

Asuna says, "I can confirm what Kirito-kun and Serena-chan saw as well. I remember that floor boss quite well."

Ken says, "To think that a boss monster from SAO is in this game…"

Ryoutarou asks, "How is that possible?"

Amara says, "It seems like someone has been doing research."

Kotone asks, "But how would they know about the boss monster from SAO?"

Darien says, "The only ones with enough information would be either SAO survivors or the government."

Mimi asks, "The government?"

Ami says, "The SAO Task Force, remember? They have the details that they got from the servers through the information is limited."

Asuna says, "Right. When I talked to him in ALO during with the incident in GGO with 'Death Gun', he mentioned about the limitations of the data that they got in which they only knew about where players were at what time within Aincrad, but they didn't know if they were orange players for example."

Kazuto says, "While that's true, it doesn't mean that they didn't get information from other sources."

Serena says, with a nod, "Seijirou did interview us in order get details of what happened in SAO…at least from our perspective of the top players."

Darien asks Trista, "Were other players interviewed?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, they wished to get a full view of what happened in SAO. They made sure not only to interview the top players, but they also interviewed other players that they know stayed in the Town of Beginnings and those that lived as 'middle players'."

Amara says, "Basically, they want a full and complete picture of what happened during those two years in SAO."

Kazuto says, "And that information could have gotten out to them."

Yolei asks, stunned, "But that…That shouldn't be possible?"

[Sammy] says, "This is UNI-SHOCKER. Finding their way into government organization is one of their fortes. And that 'VR Division' went through a major 'shakedown' you told me."

Kazuto says, "Yes, the incident with Sword Art World, a VRMMO based on SAO created by former beta testers of the game, in which they got government including security, but Sugou had 'cooperate spies' infiltrate the VRMMO club, Future Divers, which was founded by said former beta testers."

Suguha says, "After it was found out that Sugou and his cronies had infiltrate the group and the game despite government assistants, the government, especially the VR Division, took major criticism from the people that really believed in the Full-Dive VR technology used this chance to really make hard for politicians to even think about being 'restrictive' towards Full-Dive VR technology and VRMMO games. The public mainly agreed with those that are pro-Full Dive VR."

Serena says, "Expect Seijirou-san. Basically, he has been made out to be a 'heroic whistle blower'."

Amara says, rolling her eyes, "That will be the day."

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke, Amara."

Darien says, "Needless to say, with the VR Division going through 'reorganization' after the fallout from Sword Art World and UNI-SHOCKER could have infiltrated into the VR Division."

Kazuto says, "I have to say that's a high possibility."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What makes you say that Kirito-kun?"

Serena asks Kazuto, "You mean how Fuscus that we just face was much like the one on Aincrad?"

Kazuto says, "Exactly."

Tai says, with a nod, "I see where you are getting at."

Kari asks Tai, "What do you mean Tai?"

Davis asks Jun, "Wait, did you…?"

Jun says, "Yeah, we faced it before ourselves. We helped Kazuto, Asuna, and Serena defeat that floor boss before either of the major guilds could defeat it."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Why did you have to do that?"

Matt says, "Due to a special item that the floor boss dropped that could have caused the whole 'dynamics' of the Assault Team players of the time, which is living in a 'fragile peace', to break apart entirely."

TK says, "At the time, there were two major guilds for the 'Assault Team', the group of players that were advancing the game to escape SAO, and they were the Dragon Knights Brigade, later renamed the Divine Dragon Alliance, and the Aincrad Liberation Squad, which after the disaster on the twenty-five floor, merged with MMO Today to form the Aincrad Liberation Force."

Jun says, with a sigh, "However, they were always competing with each other and not in a good way. The Dragon Knights Brigade were led by Lind and based on what we knew at the time, he changed his hairstyle and outfit to match Diabel, the inspiration leader of the first floor boss raid that died during that battle, and the Aincrad Liberation Squad was led by Kibaou, another 'fan' of Diabel and he is a complete anti-tester."

Lita says, "And who has gone completely to the 'dark side' and blames Serena and Kazuto for his loss of face and power as a leader of Aincrad Liberation Force."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Basically, yes."

Cody asks, "Something tells me that you know what happened back in the early days of SAO between Kazuto, Serena, and Asuna and those two groups?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, we worked our asses off and a short time after the third floor was opened, we joined them as the third guild of Aincrad. We called ourselves the Digital Knights."

Tentomon says, "Digital Knights? Interesting name."

Mimi says, with a smile, "I think that it was perfect."

Yolei says, with a smile, "Personally, I think that it was too ironic."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Personally, Asuna, Serena, and I were shocked to see a third guild so soon, but we were glad to have them."

Serena says, with a nod, "Especially during the fifth floor."

Kotone asks, "What happened at the fifth floor?"

Asuna says, "At the time, the main guilds, the Dragon Knights and the Aincrad Liberation, were at an 'uneasy peace' at best and what was happening going to break the peace. The Aincard Liberation Squad, the ALS for short, were going to sneak off and attempt to attack the floor boss alone."

Keiko asks, surprised, "Alone?"

Rika says, "It was crazy! The floor boss was among the toughest enemies in all of SAO and this was the fifth-floor boss! It was obviously tougher than other floor bosses!"

Shion asks, "Why would they do that?"

Kazuto responds, "Because of the special prize that the boss dropped, it was an item known as a guild flag. It was a long pole arm that itself was not very powerful, but once planted on the ground, the flag increased the stats of all players that belong to the same guild in a large circular area around where the flag is planted. If the ALS got the flag, the balance of the players would collapse completely."

Lita whistles and she says, "That sounds powerful."

Amara says, with a nod, "That would be a powerful item in any guild's employ and it would give them quite an edge as well as a boost in moral."

Serena says, "And drop the moral of the Dragon Knights and giving the ALS an edge that could cause the Dragon Knight guild to collapse which would threaten our progress up Aincrad as a whole."

Mimi asks, "Which is why you went it with so few people?"

TK says, with a nod, "Bingo, Mimi."

Kazuto says, "At the time, the players…the 'people' stirring up the conflict were the prelude to the red players that we know and loath, but at the time, instead of direct killings, they tried the provoke players against each other and create actions where players would die. They were led by the man that would become the leader of the Laughing Coffin red player guild and the group that he led were probably the prelude to Laughing Coffin."

Plenty of the others gasp and Cody says, "Him…"

Matt says, with a nod, "That's right, Cody. We didn't know about them at time. Only Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna knew about them."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "We didn't even tell Argo about them at the time. We didn't want to put other players especially Argo in danger." Asuna says, looking at Kazuto and Serena, "So, Kirito-kun, Serena-chan, and I agreed that we would keep that information to ourselves." Asuna says, with a sigh, "However, we kept fearing that they would move from trying to cause PK through provocation to taking matters into their own wicked hands."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "And that day came around one year had passed since the start of SAO…The official birth of the red guild, Laughing Coffin."

The SAO survivors in the group solemnly nod at what Kazuto is implying by his words and Darien asks Serena, "So, you took a small group with you?"

Serena responds, a bit unsure in her tone of voice, "I wouldn't say small. With Kazuto, Asuna, and I, there was Argo, Agil and his three friends, two members of the Dragon Knights, two members of the ALS, and Nezha, a member of the Legend Braves, a group of friends who were 'seduced' into performing an equip scam, along with…"

Tai says, "Us, the Digital Knights, the third guild formed after the start of SAO."

Mina says, "That's a total of nineteen people."

Kazuto says, "A good sized group, but nowhere near the numbers for a floor boss. With them, it is better for a full raid with forty-eight members at least."

Serena says, "And even then, it is very dangerous." Asuna, Kazuto, and Ryoutarou as well as other SAO survivors in the ground can nod their heads in agreement.

Jun asks, "So, you can say that it was exactly the same?"

Kazuto says, "Very much, Jun."

Darien says, "And that's why you suspect that there are agents in the government."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right. It wasn't just Serena and I that were interviewed and the SAO Task Force in which they had the data that they got from the severs as well as any and all data relevant to it."

Cody says, "It is the only way that they could make that version of that same monster exactly like it."

Amara says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Cody."

Lita says, "Well, they have been around for a while."

Ken says, looking at [Sammy], "And they already have experience in these kinds of things and they have been in our universe for a while."

TK says, "And with the 'shakedown' from the fallout from Sword Art World, they could have easily snuck their agents into the VR Division of the Ministry."

Tai says, with a nod, "Very true. That means that we can't rely on them."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "That's right, Tai. Since UNI-SHOCKER agents are within the VR Division or someone in that division is under their employ as some kind of agent or spy, it is best that we keep them out of the loop."

Davis says, with a nod, "No darn kidding."

Yolei asks, "So, what's our next move?"

Mina asks, "Yeah, that's a good point. What is our next move?"

Darien asks Amara, "Anything from UNI-SHOCKER headquarters?"

Amara responds, plainly, "Nothing at all. They make sure that you can't get close enough for close range observation and long-range observation is just useless."

[Sammy] says, "I wasn't really surprised. As I have said before, they have experience…A LOT of experience."

Amara asks [Sammy], "Personal experience?"

[Sammy] says, "Not surprising since I've been the only one holding the line against them. It gets tougher and tougher to attack them from the inside or figuring their next move."

Rika says, "Shouldn't be surprising since you are dealing with an evil multi-million to multi-billion-dollar criminal organization."

[Sammy] says, sarcastically, "That's a big obvious."

Serena asks, getting nervous, "If they are so interested in virtual technology and SAO…?"

Kazuto asks, plainly, "You think that they might be interested in Sugou?"

There are gasps of shock and Asuna asks, a bit nervously, "Sugou?"

Kotone asks, "He was the person that tried to use ALO and Sword Art World for his sick experiments in mind control, right?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yes. He trapped Asuna and three hundred others in ALO before it was put under Ymir's control. He kept Asuna trapped in a virtual cage while he experimented on three hundred others. Thankfully, they didn't suffer any permanent damage of any sort."

Davis says, "And his group was responsible for what happened in Sword Art World."

Suguha says, with a nod and a snort, "Through Kayaba didn't help."

Kari says, "They were working with memory altering and such." Kari says, shivering a bit, "Suguha, Dai-kun, and I should know." Davis puts his arms around Kari in a comforting manner and she smiles at him warmly.

Darien says, "However, last time that I checked, Sugou is without his memory himself."

Keiko asks, "Did Suguha-chan erase his memory in Sword Art World?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, I did that after…" Suguha becomes solemn and Serena, Asuna, Kazuto, Davis, and Kari comfort Suguha wordless on that point.

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "What is that all about?"

Rika says, "It is best not to talk about it now."

Darien says, "Even after SAO was finished, we are still living that legacy every day."

Matt says, "And I have a bad feeling that this latest 'adventure' is just another chapter in that story."

Tusk asks, scratching his head, "What kind of a person would take a technology that could benefit a lot of people and use it in such a horrific way?"

Suguha says, with a plain tone and stern stare, "A man that only cares about him…No, not a man…"

[Suguha] says, with a plain tone, "…A fiend that only sees what's ahead of him and not what's all around him." Everyone else looks at [Suguha] and after she shakes her head, she says, nervously, "I-I don't know why I said that."

Darien says, "It might be possible that it is a memory."

[Suguha] asks, "A memory?"

Trista says, "We have confirmed that most of your memories have been removed by unnatural means, but plenty of your memories remain suppressed due to the trauma of the removal of most of them."

Tusk asks, "So, what she just said…?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Was reacting to what our Suguha said since it triggered something in her." Amara says, "And that answers something."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Answers something, Amara-papa?"

Amara says, "It means that like our Suguha, this Suguha has confronted her Kayaba directly."

There are a lot of shocked looks and Tai asks, "Wait! How can you be so sure?"

Amara says, looking at Suguha, "That kind of statement can only come from the heart as well as the head in which it has made a deep impression."

Mina says, "Well, she could have regained her memories of the Silver Millennium when she became Sailor Celestial for the time in her timeline and let's say that remembering what happened back then can be real…"

Mina looks at Suguha and she says, with a smile, "No problem, Mina-chan. You have a point." Suguha says, with a plain tone, "However, I have to agree with Amara."

Yolei asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I really don't know how to explain it, but what I said does come from the fact that I had faced Kayaba personally in this life."

Plenty of the others look at [Suguha] and Ken asks Suguha, "So, you really think that your counterpart personally fought against Kayaba?"

Suguha says, looking at her counterpart, "I believe…No, I know so. I know that Heathcliff and her…" When Suguha mentions the name 'Heathcliff', [Suguha] holds her head as images of Kayaba in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff and what looks like the inside of a grand palace come to her mind.

[Suguha] stumbles backwards and Ange says, "Suguha!"

Ange catches [Suguha] and she asks, "What the heck?!"

[Suguha] responds, "I'm okay, Ange."

Tusk asks, "What happened? Did you remember something?"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yes. I remember…a man in a blood red knight's armor with a large shield that has a red cross on it…"

Kazuto says, "Sounds like Kayaba's SAO avatar of Heathcliff to me."

[Suguha] says, "I remember…being inside of a palace…that's filled with…ruby red…and I…I'm wearing…" [Suguha] then says, looking at her counterpart, "Something like you are wearing. Your armor."

Tai asks, "Are you certain that it is a memory?"

Mimi asks, "Why do you ask that Tai?"

Darien says, "Since Embryo messed with her memory by stealing them, he could have implanted false memories to bring her to his side." Darien says, "However, I really doubt that's a false memory."

Amara says, with a nod, "Agreed. Embryo wouldn't know anything about Kayaba or SAO before he came to our world."

Mina asks, curiously, "How can you be so certain?"

Trista says, "There is a point to Mina-chan's question. We aren't sure how Embryo found a way to get into the alternate timeline and kidnap Suguha's counterpart." Trista says, "However, what Darien and Amara are implying may be a valid theory up to the point before Suguha's counterpart came to Ange's, Tusk's, and Vivian's Earth."

Hotaru asks Trista, "What do you mean?"

Trista responds, looking at [Suguha], "I feel that our princess' counterpart had faced her version of Kayaba in her timeline and somehow, she fell or was taken into the areas between worlds where Embryo found her. He learned of her power and tried to 'mold' her, but something happened that got her thrown into Ange's, Tusk's, and Vivian's Earth. Most likely, she put up some kind of resistance that put some kind of 'effect' on him since he didn't go after her right away."

Davis says, "Serves that bastard right."

Ange says, "However, it didn't last long. Since Suguha came from another world, the Light of Mana didn't affect her, and she was picked up like she was a Norma."

Trista says, "I believe that there is more than Suguha coming from an alternate Earth is the reason why she wasn't affected by the 'power' that the majority of your Earth's citizens use as we have discussed before."

Tusk asks, "What do you mean?"

Trista responds, "You said it yourself, Tusk. Didn't you mention on how your ancestors, the Ancient Humans, explain how your Earth got to the way that it did because of Embryo?"

Ken asks Trista, "Wait! Are you saying that the Embryo is the source of this 'Light of Mana'?"

Ange asks, shocked, "What?!"

Amara says, "Based on what Tusk said, it makes perfect sense."

Izzy says, "I have to agree and the reason that their 'Light of Mana' didn't work on her is because since it came from Embryo and he is obviously an enemy, Suguha's powers sensed Embryo's 'wickedness' within that power and made sure that she doesn't get infected by it."

Raye says, "Our powers sometimes managed to do that too."

Lita says, with a nod, "That's not outside of the realm of possibility."

[Sammy] asks, "Shouldn't we focus on our current situation?"

Darien says, with a nod, "I think that Sammy has a good point. Let's focus on the situation at hand."

Kazuto says, "What we do know is that a floor boss from SAO has appeared in Ordinal Scale and it is pretty much the same between both games."

Kotone asks, "But why would they put that within Ordinal Scale?"

Asuna says, "That's a good question, Kotone-chan."

Darien says, "And I don't like the possibilities on why."

Amara says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Tai says, with a nod, "Triple that."

TK asks, "What's our next move?"

Ken says, "That's a good question, TK."

Wormmon asks, "Why do you say that Ken?"

Ken says, "They are probably knowledgeable about various spying techniques and they know plenty of countermeasures."

[Sammy] says, "That's a big obvious."

Yolei asks, annoyed, "Then what do you suggest?"

[Sammy] says, "Our best bet is to go the 'roundabout route' and try for those people and companies connected with UNI-SHOCKER here. UNI-SHOCKER has the tops when it comes to security, but they can't help all of their 'assistants', willing and unwilling."

Darien says, "And that's a good point."

TK says, "We should keep playing Ordinal Scale."

Mina asks TK, "Why is that TK?"

Amara responds, "Make them think that we are going for the 'direct approach' while others can 'sneak in' the 'back door'."

Suguha says, "Not to insult anyone, but since I'm Sailor Celestial and I'm a top player in Ordinal Scale…"

Rika says, with a smirk, "Which her big brother and sister are shocked to learn."

Suguha says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Anyway, it makes me the best 'lure' for all of them."

Cody says, "However, I believe that Davis, Kari, Kazuto, and Serena should also keep playing the game since they are among are most 'prominent members'."

Asuna asks, stunned, "What?"

Davis says, "Well, we are tops in the 'chain of command' and they are going to keep a close eye on us."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke. The 'Black Swordsman' of SAO, the leader of Juuban Sailor Scouts, and I've got to admit that Davis and Kari have their own 'claims to fame'."

Kari responds, "Forgive me if I don't like the 'spotlight' big brother."

TK says, "Don't blame you, Kari."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree. We quite 'prominent' for various reasons…including ones that we don't want."

Serena says, with a solemn sigh, "Yeah, no kidding."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "Do you really have to use yourself as bait Kazuto?"

Kazuto replies, "It is the best bet to keep them off-balance. They aren't fools. They will suspect that something is up, but hopefully, we can make them believe that we are using the direct approach and keep some 'back doors' open for us."

Darien says, "We should discuss our strategy against both Embryo and UNI-SHOCKER."

Vivian says, wearing an Augma over her left eye, "Man! How can something so cool be so dangerous? I think that this is really awesome."

Ange tells Vivian, "I still don't like you having that thing, Vivian."

Vivian says, with a smile, "Ah, come on! What's the harm? This is really fun, Ange!"

Ange responds, "Vivian, have you been listening to them?" The group then discusses tactics and strategies to use against their enemies which are UNI-SHOCKER and the mysterious Embryo. When they are done, our heroes and heroines decide to head back to their homes for the day and they head off, but what they don't know is that some distance away and above them on the tops of the buildings and skyscrapers, there are a group of figures watching them with binoculars and other observation gear in which they are speaking into smart phones.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

Inside of the Kirigaya residence, Kazuto, Suguha, and our Celestial Senshi's counterpart are together and Suguha says, "It feels good to get back to ALO."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, it does, Sugu."

[Suguha] says, "Wish that I could go with you. I really feel so…familiar with it."

Suguha says, with a nod, "We know."

[Suguha] says, with a snort, "This really sucks and stinks."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Don't worry. We will get your memories back."

Suguha says, "No joke. No guy with a god-complex is going to beat us."

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yeah."

[Suguha] sighs and Kazuto ask, "Is something wrong?"

[Suguha] replies, with a solemn tone, "I just hope that my friends in Azrael are okay." [Suguha] says, "You know, I don't think that I can call them friends. Comrades, but friends…"

Suguha asks, "Why is that?"

[Suguha] replies, "Let's just say that we didn't get along too well. In fact, I didn't exactly get along with Ange at first."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I can't say that I'm surprised."

[Suguha] says, "Ange has been through a lot, okay? She isn't a bad person once you get to know her."

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "That might take a while."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Quite a while. However, I know that deep down, she is a good person."

Kazuto asks Suguha, "Your emotion sensing powers have gotten quite good."

Suguha says, with a grin, "It is a gift, big bro."

[Suguha] asks, confused, "Emotion sensing powers?"

Suguha responds, "Remember, I'm the Sailor Scout of Reality and my power encompasses a lot including the 'elements' of the other Sailor Scouts. Raye and Amara have their own 'sensory' abilities with them able to sense 'negative auras'. When I become Sailor Celestial, I gained similar sensory abilities through far more powerful since I am a stronger Sailor Senshi. Basically, it means that I can tell if a person is good or bad."

Kazuto says, "However, it wasn't easy at first. She had to learn how to control this sensory ability."

Suguha says, "Yeah, no kidding. Being able to sense every single weirdo and pervs when they aren't a danger to people, society, or a planet really gets annoying." Just then they hear some kind of ring tone and Suguha takes out a smart phone in which she activates it causing her to say, "Hello?"

A female voice says, "Suguha Kirigaya?"

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, hearing the voice, _"That voice…"_

Suguha responds, getting a 'bad feeling', "Yes?"

The female voice responds, "You should look at your smart phone's screen right now." Suguha gives a surprised look and when she, along with Kazuto and [Suguha], look at the screen, they gasp to see a captured Kotone and Elizabeth Furuhata on the screen.

Kazuto says, shocked and focusing on Kotone, "Kotone!"

The female voice says over the phone, "I believe that I have got your attention Suguha Kirigaya…or shall I call you Sailor Celestial?"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "What do you want?"

The female voice responds, "If you wish to see your precious friend intact and alive, you will come to the location with your brother and your counterpart to the location that I'm sending you. And don't get me started, we know that your 'doppelganger' is another version of you."

Suguha asks, sternly, "Are you with UNI-SHOCKER?"

The female voice retorts, "You will find out. You, your counterpart, and your brother will come alone, but you will be joined by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask who will be joined by Ange, Tusk, and Vivian at the location since we kidnapped one of their civilian friends as you can see."

Kazuto says, seriously, "That's Elizabeth!"

Suguha says, focusing on Elizabeth, "The younger sister of the owner of the Fruit Parlor café and Crown Center arcade? Ah, crud!"

The female voice says, "None of the other Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, or your other friends and allies will be allowed to get close or they will die."

Kazuto says, angrily, "If you harm them…"

The female voice responds, "Or you'll what, Kazuto Kirigaya? You will come now." The call then cuts off and a map appears on the screen of Suguha's smart phone in which the three people in the room look at each other.

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Heading into the Odiaba District of Tokyo, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Tusk, Ange, and Vivian are together as they walk into a mall area which is seemly and mysterious empty.

Tusk tells Ange, "This is a trap."

Ange responds, "No kidding, Tusk."

Sailor Moon tells Ange, "Thank you for your help in this."

Ange responds, "It isn't like I'm helping you. I want to confirm something."

Tuxedo Mask says, "You know whose voice was on the phone."

Ange glares at Tuxedo Mask and Vivian asks, "How did you know that?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, with a smile, "It doesn't take a detective to know people's expressions."

Suguha's voice booms, "Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!" Everyone looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and [Suguha] walking in on them.

Ange yells out, annoyed, "You brought her here?"

[Suguha] tells Ange, "Ange, their friends got kidnapped cause of us. I can't just sit back." [Suguha] says, "And this is the reason that you are here."

Ange responds, "No way, Suguha! I'm just here because I want to find out…"

[Suguha] asks, finishing for Ange, "Who that voice is? You know it too huh?"

Ange asks [Suguha], "So, you feel the same way, huh?" When [Suguha] nods her head, Ange says, "I thought so."

Sailor Moon says, "Okay! We're here! Where are they? They had better not be hurt!" Just then metal gates come down around the windows and doors of the mall of the area and the lights focus on a tied up Kotone and Elizabeth.

Suguha says, shocked, "Kotone!"

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "Elizabeth!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Let them go!"

A familiar female voice says, "Not a chance pretty boy!" Just then Salia and Chris step out into the open.

[Suguha] asks, stunned, "Salia? Chris?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "You know them?"

Tusk says, "They are Suguha's and Ange's comrades from Azrael."

Vivian says, excitedly, "Hey! You are okay!" Vivian prepares to run over to them, but Ange stops her causing Vivian to look at Ange confused.

Ange says, "Stay back, Vivian."

Vivian asks, confused, "Why?"

Salia tells Ange, with a smile, "Hello, Ange."

Ange asks, seriously, "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Moon asks, "Shouldn't the question be: HOW are they here?"

Kazuto says, narrowing his eyes, "I have an idea and it isn't a good one."

Salia says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "So, you are this world's version of Suguha, huh? Color me impressed."

Ange says, with a smirk, "Since they are your magical cosplay dream come true on steroids." Salia yelps and flushes with embarrassment causing the others to look at her.

Sailor Moon asks, "Huh?"

Salia yells out, annoyed, "Y-You don't know what you are talking about!"

Ange responds, slyly, "Then why are you as red as a tomato?"

Salia growls at Ange and Tusk asks, seriously, "How are you here on this Earth?"

Salia responds, with a smile, "We are here to assist Master Embryo."

There are gasps and [Suguha] asks, shocked, "What?!"

Chris says, "You heard Salia, Suguha. We are Master Embryo's elite guard: The Diamond Rose Knights."

Ange asks, "The 'Diamond Rose Knights'? Seriously?"

Salia asks, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

[Suguha] yells out, strongly, "I can't believe you! You betrayed all of your comrades for that sicko! Don't you know he is responsible for the world that you live in?!"

Salia shouts out, strongly, "You don't know anything about Master Embryo, Suguha! You don't know anything!"

Sailor Moon says, "Really? I think that we know enough."

Salia tells Sailor Moon, "I have to say that I've studied you, Miss Sailor Moon…Or do you prefer Miss Tsukino?"

There are plenty of winches from the others and Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "And how many people are learning our identities?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "It shouldn't be too surprising. Embryo must have learned it from UNI-SHOCKER and since they are his 'elite guard'…"

Kazuto says, seriously, "It shouldn't be surprising that they know it too."

Salia says, "I have to say that when I watched you before...All I saw was a complete joke. A whiny crybaby that managed to defeat the most destructive forces of her universe by the skin of her teeth."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, with a winch, _"Lay it down thick why don't you?"_

Salia says, "However, your level of improvement is quite impressive, and you have turned into quite a formidable fighter."

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Forgive me if I don't enjoy your flattery."

Chris says, "It isn't flattery. Your skills and abilities are indeed impressive. Master Embryo was quite impressed to meet you personally."

Sailor Moon responds, with a stern glare, "Well, you see, I wasn't impressed with him."

Salia says, "It is because you don't see him for what he truly is."

Sailor Moon replies, with a stern glare, "I can see just fine and let's just say…I'm not impressed."

Salia says, with a snarl, "Ugh! Just like a princess! I can see why you and Ange get along!" Ange and Sailor Moon glance at each other and Salia says, "It seems like all princesses are alike and they are so full of themselves."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a smirk, "Aren't you calling the kettle black?"

Salia asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smile, "You are acting so full of yourself that you must be a princess too."

Salia yells out, annoyed, "Why you…!"

Chris says, with a sigh and plain tone, "Enough of this." Chris steps forward and she says, "We are here for them." Chris points to [Suguha], Ange, and Vivian and Chris say, "Master Embryo says that he wants them in his presence immediately."

[Suguha] says, annoyed, "Sorry if I reject the invitation."

Chris says, "You make it sound like you have a choice. You don't."

Ange says, with a glare, "Oh, really? If you think that I'm going to give up without a fight, then you are sadly mistaken."

Salia says, pointing to Kotone and Elizabeth, "You forget that we have prisoners."

Ange asks, "Yeah?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial give Ange a look of shock while Tusk and [Suguha] sigh at that.

Chris then displays a black and red version of the duel disk that Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon uses, and Tuxedo Mask says, surprised, "That duel disk…"

Salia says, with a smile, "Let's just say that we are quite impressed with your world and its technological wonders. Including ones that made simple games become quite…intense."

Sailor Celestial asks, "So, let me guess? You want to duel?"

Chris says, "Let's just say that this is a little 'test'."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Test?"

Salia says, "And you can't refuse." Salia says, pointing to Kotone and Elizabeth, "Something might happen to your little friends that they and you won't enjoy."

Sailor Celestial says, attaching her duel disk to her armored left wrist, "Fine. You want to duel? Well, I'll give you a duel!" Sailor Celestial inserts her deck into her duel disk while Chris does the same and the two of them activate their duel disks causing the energy blades that contain the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones in which the touch screen displays 4000 life-points for each duelist while they draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial and Chris say as their duel begins.

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"Something doesn't feel right."_ Tuxedo Mask glances at Sailor Moon and Kazuto and both of them nod their heads in agreement which goes unseen by everyone else.

Tusk says, "I think that we should get out of the way."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Good idea. Real Solid Vision duels aren't like ones with the original Solid Vision. It is like you are truly bringing monsters to life." Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Kazuto, and [Suguha] move off to the side with Salia and Chris glancing at them which is noticed by Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Tuxedo Mask, Ange, and Tusk.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Chris: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "Let me show you how this is done! I draw!" Sailor Celestial says, displaying Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I set scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards in her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in the Monster Card Zones which the two monsters appear on the field in two columns of light with the number 1 below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. As Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum between the two monsters and it starts to swing, Sailor Celestial says, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Now, swing pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "Come on down, dragon of the duel eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And mighty knife warrior, Performapal Dag Daggerman!" A circle of light appears, two lights come from the circle of light, and they turn into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Performapal Dag Daggerman (2000/600), a male humanoid monster that looks like a circus knife thrower, appear on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, displaying the Pendulum Monster card, Performapal Laugh Maker (2500/2000), "Now, I use Dag Daggerman's ability! When he is Pendulum Summoned, I can send one Performapal monster from my hand to the grave and draw a new card!" Sailor Celestial sends the graveyard to her graveyard slot, draws a card, and she says, putting two cards into the main slot of her duel disk, "Now, I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Chris says, drawing a card, "My move."

Ange thinks in her mind, _"What are they thinking? Forcing us into this game! A very dangerous game due to the technology, but…"_ Ange looks at everyone around her and she thinks, _"Well, I can see that it is more than just me."_

Chris then displays two Pendulum Monsters, two Spirit Reactors (0/0 X 2), and she says, "With my two Spirit Reactors, I set the Pendulum Scale." Chris then puts the two cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones and causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Pendulum?!"

Kazuto says, shocked, "But how?! I thought that only Sugu and Serena had those cards!"

Tusk says, plainly, "Not anymore."

The two Spirit Reactors appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below each of them and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Hold up! Both of them are scale one! She can't Pendulum Summon with those! Does she want to rely on their Pendulum abilities?"_

Chris says, pointing to one of the Spirit Reactors, "I activate the Pendulum ability of this Spirit Reactor. Now, I can copy the Pendulum Scale of one of your Pendulum Monsters." Chris says, pointing to Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, "And I copy Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon."

There are gasps from the others and Tuxedo Mask says, "That means…!" The Spirit Reactor's scale number goes from number 1 up to number 8.

Chris says, as a circle of light appears on the field, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn." Chris says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Windwitch-Glass Bell and Windwitch-Ice Bell!" Two lights come from the circle and they turn into Windwitch-Glass Bell (1500/1500), a female sorceress/witch monster with green hair and riding a broom, and Windwitch-Ice Bell (1000/1000), a similar female monster to Glass Bell, but with long dark blue hair, appear on the field in attack mode. Chris says, "Thanks to Ice Bell's ability, when she is summoned, you suffer five hundred points of damage." Ice Bell then unleashes a hail storm that causes Sailor Celestial 'discomfort' as she loses 500 life-points and Chris says, as a card comes out of her deck, "Now, due to Glass Bell's ability, I can add one Windwitch monster from my deck to my hand. Next, I tune my Glass Bell with my Ice Bell!" Glass Bell becomes four stars that turn into four rings that surround Ice Bell, turning it transparent, and a column of light appears on the field. As she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, she says, " _Winds of winter, snow, and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon!_ " Chris puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Appear now, Windwitch-Winter Bell!" Out of the column of light, Windwitch-Winter Bell (2400/2000), a large blue humanoid monster with a green 'center', appears on the field in attack mode. Chris says, "I use her ability. I target my Glass Bell and you suffer damage equal to two hundred points times its level!" Winter Bell shakes around and creating a loud bell sound that forces everyone that can to cover their ears as Sailor Celestial loses 800 life-points. Chris says, "And now, Winter Bell attacks Dag Daggerman." Winter Bell unleashes an ice storm that destroys Dag Daggerman in which Sailor Celestial winches from the cold as she loses 400 more life-points.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm okay, big brother."

Sailor Moon says, "She's good."

Chris says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2300

Chris: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, the crystal pendulum appears again, "With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" As a circle of light appears on the field, Sailor Celestial puts a card that came out of her Extra Deck back on her duel disk, and she says, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Dag Daggerman!" A light comes from the circle and it is revealed to be Performapal Dag Daggerman (2000/600) in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, discarding Performapal Helpprincess (1200/1200) monster card to her disk's graveyard slot, "Next, I use Dag Daggerman's ability and send one Performapal to my graveyard and draw!" Sailor Celestial draws one card from her deck, looks at it, and she says, putting the card into the main slot, "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Dag Daggerman and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The two said monsters then go into a fusion vortex as Sailor Celestial gets a Fusion Monster card and she says, putting the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, "Show yourself, dragon of the courageous eyes: Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000), a golden and red armored version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "Now, due to his ability, all other monsters have their attack points become zero and they lose their special abilities!" Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes a powerful red flame that causes Winter Bell to go from 2400/2000 to 0/2000.

Vivian says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Brave-Eyes, attack her Winter Bell now! Spiral Flare Burst!" Brave-Eyes unleashes a powerful blue flame right at Winter Bell.

Chris says, "Spirit Reactor's next ability activates. When there is an Earth, Water, Fire, or Wind on the field, I can negate the destruction of one monster on the field." An aura surrounds Winter Bell and Brave-Eyes' attack is stopped right there.

Sailor Celestial says, "But you still take damage!"

As the flames goes pass Winter Bell and head for Chris, she pushes a button her disk's touch screen and she says, "My Defense Draw trap card will stop that." Chris' face-down card is revealed to be a Defense Draw trap card and she says, "This trap card protects me from damage from your attack." A shield protects Chris and she says, drawing a card, "And I draw one card."

Sailor Celestial says, "However, since your monster battled mine and it wasn't destroyed, it is removed from play!" Winter Bell yells out as she is engulfed by blue flames and vanishes causing Chris to snarl. Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "I think that's enough damage for now."

Chris says, drawing a card, "My move." Chris says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Synchro from Beyond spell card! Now, I can return one Synchro Monster removed from play back to the field, but its abilities are negated, and it is removed from play at the end my turn." Soon after, Windwitch-Winter Bell (2400/2000) reappears on the field in attack mode and Chris says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Polymerization." Windwitch-Snow Bell (100/100) appears by Winter Bell and Chris says, "I fuse the Tuner monster, Snow Bell, with my Winter Bell." Winter Bell and Snow Bell goes into a fusion vortex while Chris gets a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck and puts it on her duel disk causing her to say, "Cast your spell, Windwitch-Crystal Bell." Out of the fusion vortex, Windwitch-Crystal Bell (2800/2400), a large crystal blue floating female humanoid monster, appear on the field in attack mode. Chris says, "Now, Crystal Bell's ability allows her to gain the ability of monster in the graveyard until the End Phase and I choose my Winter Bell. Now, Winter Bell's ability allows me to choose a Windwitch in my graveyard and you take damage two hundred times its level in which I choose the original Winter Bell." A loud bell sound is heard and everyone that's able covers their eyes from the loud sound as Sailor Celestial loses 1400 more life-points.

Sailor Moon says, "Man. She is really good."

Tuxedo Mask says, "A little too good. She isn't from this Earth and she learned about this game so quickly is quite unusual."

Chris says, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 900

Chris: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, "And with the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Revive from the Extra Deck: Dag Daggerman! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" As the crystal pendulum swings, a circle of light appears on the field and when Sailor Celestial puts two cards from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, two lights come from the circle in which they become Performapal Dag Daggerman (2000/600) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, discarding Performapal Whim Witch (800/800) Pendulum monster card, "I use Dag Daggerman's ability and send one Performapal to the grave to draw a card!" Sailor Celestial draws one card and she says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate Pendulum Reborn!" Sailor Celestial's face-down is revealed to be the Pendulum Reborn trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Now, I can revive one Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or graveyard! And I choose my Performapal Laugh Maker!" Performapal Laugh Maker (2500/2000), a humanoid male monster that looks like a performer, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play my Pendulum Risky Present! I get to draw one card for every Pendulum Monster out on the field, but if I don't use them, I lose five hundred points for every card in my hand!"

Vivian asks, curiously, "Um, that's risky, right?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, if she doesn't play those cards, she will lose this duel."

Sailor Celestial draws three cards and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Smile World spell card! Until the end of the turn, all monsters out on the field get one hundred attack points times the monsters out on the field at the time this card is activated! So, it means that all monsters gain five hundred attack points!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000, Dag Daggerman goes from 2000/600 to 2500/600, Laugh Maker goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000, Brave-Eyes goes from 3000/2000 to 3500/2000, and Crystal Bell goes from 2800/2400 to 3300/2400 in which Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Brave-Eyes, destroy Crystal Bell now!"

As Brave-Eyes unleashes its blue flames at Crystal Bell, Chris says, "I use the ability of my Spirit Reactor and negate Crystal Bell's destruction." An aura protects Crystal Bell, but the blue flames splash against Chris causing her to flinch as she loses 200 life-points.

Sailor Celestial says, "Since your monster wasn't destroyed by Brave-Eyes, it is removed from play."

Chris says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I think not since I play the trap card: For Who the Bell Tolls." Chris' other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of bell creating soundwaves that protect a monster and Chris says, "A Windwitch monster can't be removed from the field other than battle this turn." A shield protects Crystal Bell from blue flames trying to engulf her.

Sailor Moon asks, "What? Why didn't she use that card last turn?"

Kazuto says, "Since there was only Brave-Eyes, she knew that Sugu couldn't attack her more after that."

Sailor Celestial says, "Laugh Maker, time for the punchline!"

Laugh Maker moves in to attack and Chris asks, "You would attack even through my monster is stronger than yours?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Laugh Maker gains one thousand attack points for every monster that has higher attack points than their original attack points other than the other monsters that I control. Since Laugh Maker and your Crystal Ball have more attack points their original stats, Laugh Maker gains two thousand attack points!" Laugh Maker goes from 3000/2000 to 5000/2000 in which the attack slams into Crystal Bell causing to yelp loudly as she is destroyed while Chris yelps as she loses 1700 life-points from the attack.

Salia says, shocked, "Chris!"

Chris says, plainly, "Since Crystal Bell has been destroyed, I revive Winter Bell and Glass Bell." Soon after, Windwitch-Winter Bell (2400/2000) and Windwitch-Glass Bell (1500/1500) appear on the field in defense mode and Chris says, as she puts a card from her deck into her hand, "Now, I play my Glass Bell's ability and add one Windwitch from my deck to my hand."

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Trap Booster card!" Sailor Celestial's other face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Booster Quick-Play spell card and Sailor Celestial says, discarding one card from her hand, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Meteor Rain trap card! Now, my monsters can inflict piercing damage to your monsters! Odd-Eyes, attack Winter Bell now! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes its attack on and it slams into Winer Bell causing Sailor Celestial to say, "And now, due to Odd-Eyes' ability, you suffer double battle damage! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes' attack becomes even stronger causing Winter Bell to become engulfed in a massive explosion in which Chris screams out as she is sent flying backward as she loses 2000 life-points as well as the duel.

Salia says, shocked, "Chris!"

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 900

Chris: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish, Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Nice try, but you are going to need a few centuries to beat me."

Chris struggles to her feet and Salia asks her, "Are you okay?"

Chris says, with a plain tone, "Yes."

Sailor Celestial says, "Game over."

Salia says, with a smirk, "Think so? I don't!" Salia then takes out a device from her hand, but it is knocked out of her hand by a knife thrown by Ange with Tuxedo Mask destroying it with one of his roses!

Ange responds, with a sly smile, "I thought that you were up to something."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Where did you get that?"

Ange asks, "What does it really matter?"

Salia says, with an annoyed expression, "You think that I would haven't have a backup plan?! Now!" However, when nothing happens, Salia asks, confused, "Hey! What's going on?!" Just then there are three female yelps and Salia and Chris look to see Ersha, Tanya, and Irma, all of whom are wearing some kind of high-tech futuristic 'stealth suits', on the ground in which the rest of our heroes and heroines appear out of the shadows with our Sailor Scout members in their Sailor Scout forms.

Salia asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Sailor Celestial asks, with a smirk, "Now, you didn't think that we wouldn't come without insurance, right?"

Salia asks, shocked and with a serious expression, "But how?! I had high-tech detection devices all around to know if your friends, human or otherwise, were coming from miles away! I had every access point underground also tagged! How could they have found a way to us undetected?!"

Digmon comes forward and Davis says, "It was a real pain in the ass! But when you have got a real 'drill team', you tend to find a way around that problem!"

Cody tells Digmon, "Good work, Digmon."

Digmon responds, "No problem!"

Ange says, with a smile, "I've got to say that's impressive." Ange then glares at Salia and she says, strongly, "Now, it's finally time you talked! If not, I would be more than happy to beat the answers out of you!"

As Ersha, Tanya, and Irma goes over to Salia and Chris, Salia says, "Guess that I underestimated your new friends, Ange! That's a mistake I won't make again!"

Ange responds, "What makes you think that we'll give you a second chance?"

Salia asks, with a sly smirk, "Really, Ange? You really don't think that we came without a backup plan?" Just then a large robotic arm and hand come out of from the ground and grab Sailor Celestial by the waist!

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!" When the machine fully reveals itself, it is a black and blue version of Villkiss!

Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Tusk says, shocked, "That machine!"

Salia says, leaping into the cockpit of the Mecha, "Meet Cleopatra!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, annoyed, "Let me go!"

Salia responds, using the Mecha's speaker systems, "You got it bitch!" The Mecha, Cleopatra, then throws Sailor Celestial into one of the stores in which she slams into the far wall of the store with a massive 'thud' sending a lot of dust and debris out!

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Celestial!"

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Oh no!" Chris, Ersha, Tanya, and Irma snap their fingers and four more similar Mechas to Cleopatra, literally, burst out of the shadows!

Vivian says, shocked, "They look like Villkiss too!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Then they must be Ragna-Mails like them too!"

Chris, Ersha, Tanya, and Irma leap into the cockpits of the Mecha and Tanya says, "Your boyfriend is pretty smart, princess!"

Salia says, "This is the proof of the love and devotion of Master Embryo!"

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "What?!"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Doubtful."

Chris asks, "What was that?"

Sailor Uranus says, in a sarcastic tone, "What she means, genius, is that your leader is just sweet talking you to make sure you are wrapped around his little fingers."

Tanya yells out, angrily, "Lies!"

Chris says, irritated, "You don't know anything!"

Salia yells out, strongly and angrily, "Master Embryo truly cares and appreciates and loves all of us! You don't know what you are talking about!"

Sailor Venus asks, "Seriously? You are talking about love to the embodiment of love here?" Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "Something tells me that you wouldn't know real love if it bit you on the bumper!"

Growls can be heard from within the five Mechas and Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "Way to go, Venus-chan!"

Salia shouts out, angrily, "We've had enough of your mouth!"

Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "And I've had enough of you!" Cleopatra is then hit with a powerful energy burst that sends her into the opposing wall and hard in which everyone looks to see a pretty much unhurt Sailor Celestial coming out of where she was thrown. Sailor Celestial says, "Time to end this!"

Salia says, "This hasn't even begun!" Soon after, all five Mechas vanish through some kind of teleportation.

Yolei asks, "Huh?"

Biyomon asks, "What just happened?"

Sailor Sun says, "It looks like they teleported away."

Tuxedo Mask says, "That isn't too surprising since they seem to be similar machines to Villkiss and Valkyrie."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "True. They were able to cross the barriers between worlds from one Earth to another."

[Suguha] says, "I can't believe it…Salia…Chris…"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Do you know them?"

Vivian says, with a nod, "Yeah, they are our friends from Azrael."

Davis says, "I think that you mean 'were', Vivian."

Yolei says, with a nod, "They don't seem like your friends anymore."

[Suguha] says, "Well, we didn't exactly get along too well, but at least we agree that we need each other to survive…maybe…" [Suguha] asks, "But what I don't get is why they would freaky work for someone like Embryo?"

Sailor Orion says, "I think the reason is because he is quite the 'charmer' as you can say." Everyone looks at Sailor Orion and she says, "From what I can infer from what happened yesterday, he has what's called a 'charmer personality' and he has managed to 'charm' them to his side."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "I think that you have a point."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Great. One of those guys. I really hate those kinds of people."

Ange says, "For once, we can agree on something."

Tai says, "And we can also agree that this isn't over."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Agreed. Now, we know that Embryo isn't alone, and he has his own team."

Sailor Uranus says, "Add to the fact that they have five of those Ragna-Mail Mechas."

Sailor Mercury says, "And based on what we know about them, they are very powerful and very dangerous."

Izzy says, with a nod, "No kidding, Ami. Based on the information, they could completely destroy the whole of Tokyo. And when I mean destroy, I mean completely flatten Tokyo into nothingness."

There are quite a few gasps from the others and Tai says, annoyed, "Just great."

Tuxedo Mask says, "That means that they are a significant threat."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke."

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Salia and her fellow Diamond Rose Knight are assembled together with Salia having a 'not so happy face' on her expression.

Salia says, angrily, "Damn it all!"

Chris says, "Our opponents aren't to be underestimated."

Ersha asks Chris, "Are you okay?"

Chris responds, with a nod, "I'm fine, Ersha."

Irma says, "It is amazing and a bit scary that you can bring monsters to life in a way. This world has some weird technology."

Salia says, "Yes. However, it was meant for entertainment other than anything else just like the VR technology. However, the VR technology and the VRMMO programming has helped us well in training to deal with them, but Master Embryo was right."

Tanya asks, "About what?"

Salia responds, "About everything, Tanya, especially that Sailor Moon girl. She and Ange are a lot alike. I got a good look in her eyes and she and Ange share similar looks. Master Embryo was right to say that you need to see her for yourself to figure her out."

Chris says, "And that other version of Suguha. She is no joke either. We just got a taste of her power."

Ersha says, "If our Suguha remembered how to access that kind of power…"

Salia says, interrupting, "That's why we have to captured her before she does. If Master Embryo has that power, we can have the best world possibly for us and for everyone. No one else will have to go through what we did…how we were forced fight to survive…and live as slaves to a flawed world…Once the new world gets under way, the so-called 'World of Mana' will be finished and new and better world for all of us will emerge."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Ersha says, "Yes. A new and better world where the children can grow up normally and peacefully."

Chris says, "Master Embryo saved me when the others abandoned me. I will do what it takes to create his new world." As the other Diamond Rose Knights nod their heads in agreement, some distance away, [Darien] is looking at them.

[Darien] says, with a wicked smirk, "Weak minded fools." Elsewhere within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Embryo is meeting with the 'upper staff' of UNI-SHOCKER who are still shrouded in shadows.

One of the UNI-SHOCKER 'staff' asks, "Is the lodging to your liking?"

Embryo responds, with a smile, "Yes. They are very good indeed."

Another UNI-SHOCKER 'staff member' says, "The preparations are being made."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Thank you. I hate to be a waste of time and resources."

The first UNI-SHOCKER 'staff member' to talk responds, "Not a waste of time at all. In fact, we should thank you for the chance."

Embryo says, "Well, we have mutual interests." The UNI-SHOCKER 'staff' nod their heads and Embryo thinks in his mind, _"For the moment, but don't think that I'm letting my ego get the better of me. I know better than to keep my guard down. It is a good thing that I have increased my defenses and ironically, it is thanks to you. Your technology and the technology of this world shall serve me. Soon, I shall create the truly best world possible and this world is necessary to bring it about."_

 **End Scene 6**

And that's that, everyone! It looks like things are accelerated since the Diamond Rose Knights and our heroes and heroines have just met for the first time and trust me, they and our heroes and heroines are going to be 'in conflict' for quite a while in this story! Please read and review and no flames, okay? Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. Scales Top to Bottom

Anyway, as I am understanding more of the story of **Ordinal Scale** , I'm going to be adding more elements of the movie into this fanfiction while keeping the 'premise' of this fanfiction pretty much the same. Hopefully, it will remain as enjoyable if not more so as my other **Sailor Moon Online** stories, but I'm going to have to wait and see. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this 'movie' story, everyone. Yet, again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 7: Scales Top to Bottom**

 _ **April 22, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Deep within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there is a male figure, hidden in shadows, walking up to another person standing in front of massive machinery.

The male figure says to the person, "Is everything prepared?"

The person standing by the massive machinery responds, in a male voice, "They have been gathered. You know what to do."

The male figure replies, "Of course I do. I've been waiting for this for a long while."

The person standing by the massive machinery says, "There is still one critical key that we need."

The male figure asks, "What is it?"

The person standing by the massive machinery responds, "Her brother…the nephew of Akihiko Kayaba."

The male figure asks, "Why him?"

The person standing by the massive machinery says, "Kayaba…during the beta test, he put something inside of him. In order to complete our goal, we are going to need it."

The male figure says, with a nod, "I see."

The person by the machinery says, "Thank you for your assistance."

The male figure responds, "You don't need to thank me. We want the same thing."

The person by the machinery says, "I will go beyond Kayaba and I will take back what he took from me." The person by the machinery says, "I'm surprised that you would assist me."

The male figure replies, "You are just the one of the many people whose worlds were taken from them. I want that world back too."

The person by the machinery says, "She meant any world to you."

The male figure says, with a nod, "Yes."

The person by the machinery says, "There is also something else…SOMEONE else that we need."

The male figure asks, "Someone else?"

The person by the machinery says, "The person that Kayaba sacrificed our worlds to."

The male figure says, "Her. And it is very appropriate too."

The person by the machinery asks, "Appropriate?"

The male figure replies, "Because she is connected with the Black Swordsman and her."

The person by the machinery says, "Ah, yes. She is connected to her."

The male figure asks, "What about the man that comes from the 'other world'?"

The person by the machinery responds, "He is the ally of UNI-SHOCKER, but not our ally."

The male figure responds, "Understood."

The person by the machine says, "Now, let us begin. You need to gather the building blocks."

The male figure says, with a nod, "I know. I will fulfill that promise to her."

The person by the machine says, "I know that you will. We will build a new world after Kayaba had destroyed ours." The male figure nods his head and he heads off as the man by the machinery look at holographic images of Serena/Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Sammy, and Suguha/Sailor Celestial.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, our heroes and heroines, human and Digimon, with Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and [Suguha] are assembled in a warehouse with Villkiss and Valkyrie.

Biyomon asks, "Why did we have to move the machines again?"

Amara says, "Just in case. Ange's former comrades have gone to the enemy's side."

[Suguha] says, amazed, "I can't believe it…"

Ange tells [Suguha], "Well, you have to believe it, Suguha." Plenty of the others then thought that they heard someone sneezes, but not seeing/sensing someone there, they felt that they were just hearing things.

Vivian asks, confused, "Why would they join the enemy?"

Tai says, "By the look of it, they were 'charmed' to joining him."

Amara says, "I don't see anything that's 'charming' about him."

Shion says, "Others may not think so."

Ange says, with a scoff, "If Salia and those girls were so easily convinced…"

[Suguha] says, "But Ange…"

Ange responds, sternly, "But nothing, Suguha! They are enemies now! You saw what they did! They kidnapped their allies and held them against their will to entrap them!"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "You have a point, Ange."

Davis says, with a winch, "Ouch."

[Sammy] says, "Sad, but true."

Sammy says, "Harsh."

[Sammy] tells his counterpart, "You would know if you lived a life like mine."

Sammy says, "Something tells me that I'm glad that I didn't."

Mina says, "Okay, you two…"

Ryoutarou says, "Man! This stuff is really annoying you know!"

Davis says, "Welcome to our lives."

TK says, with a smile, "No kidding, Davis."

Darien asks Ami, "How the research into the Augma going Ami?"

Ami says, "Really difficult. Needless to say, if there is something sinister within the Augma, they have hidden it very well."

Lita says, "Not to bring back bad memories, but after 'you-know-what', you know that they are going to going to put anything that says, 'red flag'."

Trista says, with a nod, "True, Lita."

Kazuto asks, "Anything about the creator of the Augma?"

Ami says, "From what I could learn, the creator is a person named Doctor Tetsuhiro Shigemura and as you may expect, he is one of the best when it comes to his 'craft'."

Yolei says, "That's not surprising."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Tetsuhiro Shigemura? Why does that name sound familiar?"_

Serena gets a thoughtful look on her face and Suguha asks, seeing it, "Is something up Serena?"

Serena responds, shaking her head, "No, it's nothing. Really." However, Darien isn't so sure since he gets a feeling that Serena got a 'feeling of revelation' from hearing Doctor Shigemura's name, however, decides not to pursue it for the moment.

Tai asks, "Anything else?"

Ami says, "Not really…"

Amara asks, "But?"

Ami says, "However, it seems certain information about him have been 'deleted'."

Lita asks, surprised, "Deleted?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes. There are articles of information missing, but the missing information doesn't seem out of place at all, so, you would need a good enough 'eye' to spot it."

Amara says, plainly, "That's suspicious."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yes. They don't know anyone to know about something about him."

Mina asks, "What would they want not known about him?"

TK says, "That's a good question, Mina-chan."

Shion says, "Secret."

Kazuto says, "And it might a significant one if they are trying to keep that information secret."

Mimi asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Ange says, "Simple. We go around and attack."

[Suguha] gives a sigh and she says, "Ange, you can't just go around and 'attacking' anyone even with a good reason."

Tusk says, "This world doesn't work that way."

Yolei says, sternly, "No kidding."

Ken says, "Plus, without any idea what to look for, we can't go on any 'offensives'."

Ange crosses her arms and Davis says, "And there is also a lot to talk about. Those girls have those machines."

Izzy asks Tusk, "Didn't you say that Villkiss originally belonged to Embryo in the first place?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "That's right. My people, the Ancient Humans, captured it from Embryo. It is his greatest weapon and the only weapon that can truly destroy him."

Ken says, "Then it isn't surprising that he has more of them."

Kazuto says, "They are very dangerous."

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes. Those 'dimensional weapons' that they are using can cause much damage and in fact, they could devastate the whole of Odiaba, Juuban, or any other district of Tokyo in no time flat."

Kotone says, "Scary."

Keiko says, with a nod, "I agree."

Rika says, nodding her head, "No kidding."

Suguha asks, "What I would like to know is how they got their hands on Pendulum cards?"

Davis says, "No joke! I thought that only you and Moon girl had those kinds of cards!"

[Sammy] says, "It is obvious that UNI-SHOCKER gave them those cards."

Serena asks, curiously, "But how did they get them?"

Darien says, "I think that it is possible that they were somehow spying on us and we didn't notice them." Darien says, looking at [Sammy], "They have experience with his version of our Sailor Scouts, so, it means that they may have ways to 'shield' themselves from 'sensory abilities' like Raye and Amara have."

Raye says, "That's a major problem."

Amara says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Davis says, "Combine that with that guy and his Ragna-Mail…"

TK says, nodding his head in agreement and interrupting, "Yeah, Davis. Disaster city."

Tai asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Tusk says, "Just because Embryo has allied with them doesn't mean their plans are aligned."

Darien says, with a nod, "That's a good point. It is most likely an alliance of convenience since we're Embryo's and UNI-SHOCKER's opponents."

Amara says, "That may be a good point, but right now, they don't seem even close to be ready to backstab each other."

Matt says, "Maybe it doesn't seem that way to us."

Yolei says, "But knowing their type, they might cause each other to fumble sooner or later."

Sammy asks, "Question is: Will we be able to take advantage of it?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "For once, we agree on something squirt."

Kazuto says, seriously, "Anyway, we have to be on extra guard because they could attack us at any time and we have to assume that UNI-SHOCKER knows a lot, if not everything, about us."

Asuna says, "I agree, Kirito-kun."

Rika says, looking at Asuna with a sly grin, "Well, we have a secret weapon with a brand new Sailor Scout."

Asuna says, with a bit of a flush, "Liz…I mean Rika-chan, I'm still new at this! I just gained my powers!"

Rika responds, with a smirk, "Yeah, you did. But you are already a Valkyrie level Sailor Scout."

Mina asks, a bit annoyed, "Yeah! Why are the new Sailor Scouts other than Sailor Moon getting this legendary power?"

Lita asks, with a sigh, "Seriously, Mina-chan?"

TK says, with a smile, "That's the way that she is."

Mina grabs onto TK's arm and she says, with a smirk, "And that's why you love me so much."

Sammy says, with a sigh, "Get a room you two."

Davis says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Sammy."

TK says, looking at Davis and Kari, "Maybe I should mention to Tai about how you two likes to 'snuggle' a lot."

Davis and Kari yelp with Kari giving a major blush and Tai, on 'overprotective big brother mode, asks, "What does THAT mean?"

Kari yells out, with a flush in her cheeks, "Tai, stop that! I'm not a little girl anymore! And I'm also a Sailor Scout too!"

Tai tells Kari, "Sailor Scout or not, you are my little sister, Kari." Kari groans and gives Tai a really annoyed look in which Ange looks at Tai and Kari causing her to brief remember her relationship with her family, but she banishes that thought from her mind.

[Suguha] asks Ange, "Are you okay, Ange?"

Ange replies, plainly, "Just fine, Suguha."

Tusk wanted to say something, but [Suguha] whispers to him, "Not a good idea, Tusk." Tusk nods his head and decides to agree with [Suguha].

Amara says, "Anyway, if UNI-SHOCKER is keeping information about him secret…"

Darien says, "Then that throws off any suspicions about the Augma."

Ken says, with a nod, "Bingo, Darien."

Hotaru asks, "So, if we figure out what secrets about Doctor Tetsuhiro Shigemura UNI-SHOCKER is trying to hide, we may find out their plans for the Augma?"

[Sammy] says, "Not exactly. He could be allied with UNI-SHOCKER in order to complete his own plans. Back in my world, there are plenty of people that work UNI-SHOCKER because it works for their own goals."

Serena asks, "So, you think that Doctor Shigemura is working for UNI-SHOCKER for his own goals?"

Tai says, "Good question, Serena."

Mina asks, "Do we even know that he knows that there is something funky with this company?"

[Sammy] says, "While UNI-SHOCKER is quite good in covering up its true intentions, they mainly make sure that they hit all of the right 'notes' to lure whoever they need to get."

Amara asks, "Basically, they manage to entice them in ways, so, they don't care that they are assisting in villainous actions?"

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "Basically, yep."

Amara says, "Based on what we could find, I doubt that someone like him would work for UNI-SHOCKER and not even suspect something is rotten about them."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "So, he is working for them freely knowing that they are an evil organization?"

[Sammy] says, "There is a good chance of that. He has something that he wants so badly that he might work for them despite their 'immorality'."

[Suguha] says, shocked, "No way!"

Ange says, plainly, "I have to say that this guy has a point about that."

Vivian asks Ange, "You really think so?"

Ange responds, "I have personal experience with that."

Tusk says, with a sigh, "Ange…"

Kazuto says, with his own sigh, "As much as I hate to say it, but there is a point here. We can't rule anything out."

Asuna says, solemnly, "We have seen how much into the 'darkness' people are willing to go for their own gains." Plenty of the others nod their heads remembering what happened in ALO when it was under the control of RCT Progress and Sugou.

Kotone asks, "So, what's our next move?"

Darien says, "Our best move is to continue on with what we are doing and hope that we can find out what's going on before it is too late."

Tai says, "I don't like it, but it is the best move."

Davis says, "Well, I don't like it really."

Ken says, "We know how you feel, Davis, but we really don't have much clues to work with."

Amara says, "Personally, I say that we should go on the 'offensive', but then again, we really don't have much to work out a strategy."

Trista says, with a nod of agreement, "We may be walking into hands of our enemies."

Tai asks Izzy, "Izzy, do you have any idea where we could look?"

Izzy says, "Thanks to Molly's information and working with Ami, I do have sub-companies linked to UNI-SHOCKER where we can start."

Kazuto says, looking at Amara, "Amara should help for a 'stealth team' for going into the sub-companies."

Amara says, with a nod, "Good idea. And I think that it should be a mixture of Sailor Scouts and Digimon." Amara says, looking at Hawkmon and Armadillomon, "And I think that these two should be a good start. Shurimon may call himself the 'Samurai of Sincerity', but he is more of a shinobi to me. And with Armadillomon, it is quite obvious."

Cody says, nodding his head in agreement, "Digmon can tunnel into most anything."

Armadillomon says, "You got it!"

Serena asks Shion, "Can you help out?"

Shion asks, curiously, "Me?"

Kari says, with a nod, "I get what Serena is saying. You have a good eye and good senses. I believe that you should go, Shion."

Amara says, with a nod, "I agree with Kari."

Shion says, nodding her head, "No problem."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Thanks, Shion."

Shion responds, "Like I said, no problem."

Serena asks Darien, "Darien-kun, could you assist them?" Darien looks at Serena and she says, "You are quite good at 'stealth operations' yourself."

Mina says, with a nod, "No kidding. You are just like a ninja."

Serena tells Darien, "If you are really worried about me…"

Darien tells Serena, with a smile, "I'm always worried about you, Meatball Head. More so than ever." Darien pats Serena's head and she gently knocks it away causing a major hue on her cheeks causing plenty of chuckles from the others. However, Darien's reluctance isn't just only because of Serena, since it seems that like Prince Diamond, Embryo seems to have gained an 'unhealthy interest' in his girlfriend, but there is also the ruthless beating that he got from his evil counterpart and how he was nothing more than a 'punching bag' to him. Darien feels that if he goes on these missions that he will meet his evil counterpart and just end up the same way or worse causing major pain to the others especially to Serena. However, another part of him wants that to happen to show his evil counterpart that he was wrong about everything…About himself and about his evil counterpart betraying his Sailor Moon.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo**_

In the skies of Tokyo, there seems to be a clear day, but then high in the clouds, a strange 'storm' starts to form and that 'storm' turns into a gateway of some kind in which three machines like Para-Mails/Ragna-Mails in their 'Destroyer Mode' emerge from the portal as the portal closes behind them. The three machines fly until they reach a break in the clouds and they can see the vast city of Tokyo before them. The cockpit opens up and three females emerge from cockpits.

The first female, coming out of a pink-red Mecha similar to Para-Mails/Ragna-Mails, looks to be 16 years of age with long flowing black hair, blue eyes, and she has oval red crystal hanging on her forehead via a chain.

The second female, coming out of a blue Mecha similar to Para-Mails/Ragna-Mails, looks to be 17 years of age with long flowing violet hair with chest long bangs that have pink streaks in her bangs mixed with the violet in her hair, orange eyes, and she has oval blue crystal hanging on her forehead via a chain.

The final female, coming out of a green Mecha similar to Para-Mails/Ragna-Mails, looks to be also 17 years of age with red-brown hair that's slightly above her shoulders, yellow eyes, and she has a green oval crystal hanging off her forehead via the same method as the other two females.

The violet haired young lady asks, "Is this it, princess?"

The black haired young lady says, with a nod, "Based on our information, this is where they came from."

The female with brown-red hair says, "Wow. It is big."

The violet haired lady says, "It looks like the world before the war and Aura's reformation."

The black-haired lady replies, with a nod, "Yes, Naga. In fact, their vehicles still use fossil fuels and their power sources are a mixture of energy sources."

The violet haired lady says, shaking their head, "They are destroying their world, Lady Salamandinay. They don't need something Dracunium."

The black-haired lady says, "Please don't say things like that Naga. They are flawed, but they haven't gotten to the level that our ancestors did before the influence of Embryo helped destroy our world."

The violet haired lady, Naga, says, "Forgive me, Lady Salamandinay."

The female with brown-red hair asks the black-haired lady, Salamandinay, "So, what do we do now, Lady Salamandinay?"

Salamandinay responds, "We find them, Kaname."

Naga says, "We can't allow those machines to be captured, Kaname. Our world is at stake."

Salamandinay says, "And maybe more, Naga."

Naga asks Salamandinay, "What do you mean Lady Salamandinay?"

Salamandinay responds, with a smile, "It may be nothing or it may be everything, Naga." Naga and her brown-red haired counterpart, Kaname, look at each other with confused looks before all three of them return inside of their Mecha and they rocket off into the distance on their mission.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Salia and the rest of the Diamond Rose Knights looking over footage of what happened in their first encounter with the Sailor Scouts and needless to say, Salia is less than pleasured and that's being nice in saying.

Salia yells out, angrily, "I can't believe this!"

Ersha says, "Easy, Salia."

Salia yells out, seriously, "How can I take it easy when we got our butts handed to us?"

Irma says, "They are smarter than they look."

Salia says, "We had practiced with the VR programs and we had all of the data on these girls. We should have won!"

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "Yes, you should have." The Diamond Rose Knights look to see Embryo enter the room and he says, "Your plan was excellent, my dear Salia. However, there is one thing that you should know."

Salia asks, "What is that sir?"

Embryo says, "Generals always know to remember that during battle Murphy's Law is in effect. And I quoting that in the perspective of the battlefield, it states: 'Everything that can go wrong will go wrong.' Or that all battle plans fall apart on 'first contact'."

Salia's eyes widen and Tanya asks, "So, all of our planning was worthless?"

Embryo says, "Of course not, Tanya. I'm just explaining that you need backup plans and sometimes, you need to 'adapt on the fly' in order for said plan to work."

Salia says, with a bow, "Thank you, Master Embryo. We will remember that."

Embryo replies, with a nod, "Good, my dear Salia. Now, you have to remember what went wrong and change your plans for next time."

Salia says, with a serious tone, "And next time, Ange and Suguha won't get away." The other Diamond Rose Knights nod their heads in agreement with their leader.

Embryo says, "That's all I ask. Now, you must rest and prepare yourself for the next mission."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo." However, seemly unknown to them, [Darien] is watching them with disgust.

[Darien] thinks in his mind, disgusted, _"Pathetic 'pretty boy' that thinks that he is some kind of god and his stupid bimbo fan girls. He'll see that he is nothing."_ [Darien] then walks away not knowing that Embryo is glancing in his direction.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, Serena and Darien are walking together and Serena sighs as she looks in deep thought.

Darien asks Serena, "What's wrong, Meatball Head?"

Serena says, "It…" Serena shakes her head and she says, "I just can't help to get the idea of Doctor Shigemura out of my mind."

Darien says, "Because he seems very familiar to you."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, he does."

Darien says, "I don't think that it can be a coincidence, Serena."

Serena says, "I don't think so either, Darien-kun. I do truly believe that I know, but I don't remember when or where from."

Darien says, "I have a feeling that you do know him, but it is either you met him so briefly or you were too young to remember him in any other way expect deep within your memories."

Serena says, with a sigh, "You might be right."

Darien tells Serena, with a smile, "Easy, Serena. Don't try mess up that pretty royal head of yours."

Serena says, with a gently gab at Darien, "Darien-kun…" The two of them prepare to kiss when Darien recoils from a 'bad feeling' causing Serena to ask, curiously, "Darien-kun…?" But then her 'danger sense' goes off the roof and she swing in the direction that's causing her 'danger sense' to go 'wild'. Serena says, seemly to no one, "I know that you are there! Come out!" Just then clapping is heard and both Serena and Darien gasp as Darien's 'evil twin', looking exactly like Darien when he was under the control of Queen Beryl and the Negaverse, walks out into the open.

As Serena looks between her boyfriend and future husband and [Darien], [Darien] says, "Well done, Meatball Head. I have to say that you may look like my Meatball Head, but you are at a different level."

Darien says, with a sneer, "You!"

[Darien] retorts, with an evil smirk, "Yes, me. What are you going to do about it? Remember the last time that you and I fought? I know that it wasn't me that had his face in the concrete." Darien flinches as he remembers what [Darien], as Kamen Rider Terra, did to him.

Serena says, with a glare, "So, you are the one. The one that betrayed my counterpart from Kamen Rider Lunar's world."

[Darien] responds, with a dark sneer, "She betrayed me first!"

Darien yells out, "Liar!"

[Darien] shouts out, enraged, "How dare you call me a liar? Especially since you can't see it yourself fool! Look at you! Playing the hero! Guess what? It is always Sailor Moon that saves the day! Hello, moron! You are the prince of Earth! The chosen one of the Golden Crystal! The Golden Crystal can rival the Silver Crystal, so, why aren't you just as powerful as she?!"

Darien responds, "There is more to power than just strength."

[Darien] replies, rolling his eyes and with a sarcastic tone, "Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it." [Darien] says, "Through I may admit that you have a point. Meatball Head had one of the most powerful items in the universe. One with the power to break a star in half and her use of it…Let's just say not impressed."

Serena says, "Funny, I can say the same for you."

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "I've to got to admit that you are more…exciting than my Meatball Head."

Serena responds, "It is quite interesting on being betrayed by someone that you loved like a second father and trapped for two years in a 'death game' will do to a girl."

Darien gives a slight winch of concern and [Darien] says, sarcastically, "Yes, I read all about your story. You are quite something."

Serena replies, with a glare, "My counterpart from where you came from must developed in a similar way since you broke her heart."

[Darien] glares at Serena and he then says, with an evil smirk, "Well, she's dead and you aren't. Proves who the tougher of the two Meatball Heads really is."

Darien yells out, angrily, "You!" Darien prepares to charge at his 'evil twin', but Serena stops him.

Serena tells Darien, "No, Darien-kun. That's what he wants. He wants you just to charge in blindly."

Darien restrains himself and [Darien] says, "Actually, I wanted to force to duel me, Meatball Head."

Serena asks, "And why would I do that?"

[Darien] then gives an evil laugh and he says, excitedly, "Oh, man! You have to ask THAT question? You are really another version of Meatball Head!"

Darien shouts out, annoyed, "Enough games!"

[Darien] retorts, with a smirk, "Seriously? I just challenged her to a game and you say that? Really?"

Darien gives an irritated look and Serena tells Darien, a bit nervously mentally while not showing it on her features, "You said that you mention on WHY I'm going to duel you." [Darien] then takes out a holographic projector and it displays an image of her parents, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, tied up.

Serena yells out, horrified, "Mom! Dad!"

Serena glares at [Darien] angrily and [Darien] says, "Don't even think about it, princess." [Darien] pats his body and he says, "My clothing isn't for just fashion. I have a ton of sensors and such on it. Anything happens to me before I get back, your parents…Well, you get the idea."

Darien says, "You won't get away with this!"

[Darien] yawns and he asks, sarcastically, "Why do you people keep saying that?" [Darien] then says, "Anyway, Meatball Head, you are going to meet me in Neo Domino City. And you are only going to bring him since my 'weak counterpart' is with you. Don't call anyone and don't even think of contacting anyone. Trust me, I will know." [Darien] says, with a deadly serious expression, "I have set up the location with a lot of 'stuff' to make sure that we are alone. If I ever 'whiff' any assistance, especially from your sister or any of your friends, you know what will happen. And trust me, it isn't a good idea to try me."

Serena and Darien glare at Darien's 'evil twin' and Serena tells [Darien], with a deadly tone in her voice, "I promise you, in the name of the moon, if anything…I mean ANYTHING happens to them, there will be anywhere in this world, your world, or any other world where you can hide." Serena glares at her beloved's 'evil counterpart and she says, with a deadly tone laced with anger, "And before I'm done with you…You are going to beg me to end your miserable life." Darien becomes shocked and concerned at Serena's deadly angered tone of voice since before SAO, she would never give a 'promise' like that causing him many concerns about his beloved girlfriend.

[Darien] gives a laugh at this and he says, with a wicked smirk, "Impressive. As I told your friends and family, you have a spark…Something that my Meatball Head never had. You are something else." Darien glares at his 'evil twin' and [Darien] says to his 'counterpart', "As I said before, she is too good for you."

Serena responds, strongly, "My Darien is stronger than you think. He is stronger than you can ever be. You are weak and pathetic." [Darien] glares at Serena and she doesn't even flinch.

[Darien] retorts, "We'll see Meatball Head." [Darien] then takes out what looks like an electronic notepad, throws it to Serena, who catches it, and he says, "Be at that location in Neo Domino in a quarter of an hour and that means fifteen minutes."

Serena asks, surprised, "Fifteen minutes?"

[Darien] responds, "Did I stutter? I'm not going to give you time to get anything planned. I know that you have a sub-space pocket and that's where your duel disk and deck is. And since you are one of these 'legendary Sailor Scouts', your powers have developed to the point where you can teleport on your own. Don't give me any crap."

Darien asks, "How can you get back?"

[Darien] says, taking out a device, "It makes me wonder if we are the same person." Before anything else could be said or done, [Darien] hits a button on the device and he vanishes with a flash through some kind of teleportation. After a second or two, Serena's free hand locks into a fist and she looks at the notepad.

Darien asks Serena, "Serena?"

Serena tells Darien, "Darien-kun…"

Darien holds Serena's free hand and he tells her, "No, not a word. We go together." Serena smiles warmly at Darien and the two of them look at the notepad, but neither of them notice that they are being watched from the rooftops some distance away.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Neo Domino City**_

Within the ruins of Rex Goodwin's mansion, Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino are tied up together as [Darien] comes up to them.

Ikuko asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Kenji says, "Probably the same reason that he has disguised himself as our daughter's boyfriend in two lifetimes."

[Darien] says, "Disguise? If that's what you want to believe…"

Kenji says, with a stern tone, "While I didn't approve of Serena's relationship with him, he has proven to be a reliable person that truly cares for our daughter. And he has a good noble look in his eyes. I can see that your eyes are from that."

[Darien] says, with a wicked smirk, "I'm not surprised that you saw through me. You are the editor of a magazine and you had to start somewhere."

Kenji retorts, in a sarcastic tone, "You tend to know people just by looking in their eyes."

Just then a male voice like [Darien's] booms out, "It is a good skill." Everyone then looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walking in with Sailor Moon having a duel disk attached to her armored left arm.

Ikuko says, seeing Sailor Moon, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon asks, "Are you okay?"

Kenji says, "We're okay as we can be sweetie." Kenji says, looking at [Darien], "It seems like your boyfriend's fake won't reveal himself."

Tuxedo Mask tells Kenji, "Sir, the person that you see over there isn't a fake. He…is another me."

Kenji and Ikuko give confused look and Ikuko says, "Please don't tell me that this going into 'alternate universes' or something."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Unfortunately, yes."

Kenji asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, "We'll explain when we get out of here."

[Darien] says, "You mean if."

Sailor Moon responds, sternly, "No, I mean WHEN."

[Darien] gives a deep and haughty laugh and he says, with a sinister smile, "I have to say that you continue to impress me, Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, with a sneer, "The feeling is not mutual."

[Darien] attaches a black version of Sailor Moon's current duel disk to his left wrist and he says, putting in a deck, "You don't really know me. That's going to change."

Sailor Moon says, putting in her deck into her duel disk, "Forgive me if I don't give you a rain check." [Darien] and Sailor Moon activate their duel disks, the 'energy blades' containing the Pendulum and Monster Card Zones appear, their decks are shuffled, and when their disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, the two of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon and [Darien] say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

[Darien]: 4000

[Darien] says, with a smile, "I would have to say ladies first, but since we don't have any, we'll start with princesses."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "You are a real riot." Sailor Moon then displays Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards and she shouts out, "I take scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her Monster Card Zones in which, soon after, both monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, with the number 1 below Stargazer and number 8 below Timegazer. Sailor Moon shouts out, as an image of her crystal pendulum appears and starts to sway between them, "With them, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon! Give me a hand guys!" Sailor Moon puts two cards on her duel disk and she yell out, "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from the circle, and they are revealed to be Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600) in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, Odd-Eyes Synchron can perform a Synchro Summon with a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone! I tune my level two Odd-Eyes Synchron with level five Stargazer Magician!" Stargazer Magician leaps out of his column of light in which Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two stars that turns into two rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning him transparent, and creating a column of light. Sailor Moon takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and chants out, " _Spread your beautiful wings at the speed of sound and blaze through your enemies like a bullet! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her disk and she yell out, "Shoot to victory: Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon inserts two cards into the main slot of her disk and she says, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "Not bad."

Sailor Moon says, sternly, "Just go!"

[Darien] says, drawing a card, "It seems like her majesty is quite testy. Well, it is going to get worse." [Darien] looks at his hand, gives a wicked smirk, causing Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon to get a bit unnerved, and [Darien] says, displaying two Pendulum Monster cards, D/D Savant Copernicus (0/0) and D/D Savant Newton (0/0), "I take my scale one, Double-D Savant Copernicus, and scale ten, Double-D Savant Newton, and set the Pendulum Scale!" [Darien] puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of his duel disk and causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on his disk's Monster Card Zones.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask gasp in shock and Sailor Moon asks, "But how?"

[Darien] retorts, with a smirk, "Seriously, Meatball Head? You should already know this."

Tuxedo Mask says, "You have been watching Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial using their Pendulum cards. And you must have caused a few 'incidents' in order to do that."

[Darien] says, with a grin, "I don't agree or deny anything. All that you should know is that you are in trouble." Soon after, two said monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 below D/D Savant Copernicus as well as number 10 below D/D Savant Newton in which [Darien] says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through nine for this turn! Grand power that shakes the very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that renders the darkness! Pendulum Summon!" [Darien] puts four cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Show her majesty what true power is: Tripe-D Chaos King Apocalypse, Double-D Lamia, and twin Double-D Pandora!" A circle appears on the field, four 'lights' come from it, and they are revealed to be D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse (2700/2000), D/D Lamia (100/1900), a lamia style monster, and two D/D Pandora (1700/2100 X 2), a pair of female humanoid jar-like creatures, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, "Oh, great."

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "I see that you understand what's going to happen next. Now, I Overlay both of my Pandora and build the Overlay Network!" The two Pandora turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground, he puts the two monster cards in the same zone on his duel disk, and then puts an XYZ monster from his Extra Deck on top of the two cards in which he yells out, "And now, I XYZ Summon Triple-D Marksman King Tell!" Out of the vortex, D/D/D Marksman King Tell (2300/2000), a mighty scary humanoid warrior with a launcher of some kind attached to his right arm and wrist and with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting him, appears on the field in defense mode. [Darien] says, "Next, I tune my level Double-D Lamia with level seven Triple-D Chaos King Apocalypse!" Lamia turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Chaos King Apocalypse, turning it transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field as [Darien] gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. He then says, " _Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon!_ " [Darien] puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Meet Triple-D Cursed King Siegfried!" Out of the light, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried (2800/2200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "I'm not surprised that you do, and you are about to get my point."

Sailor Moon says, "Wrong! I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability! It negates the effects of a monster from the Extra Deck and makes their attack points zero for this turn! Dichroitic Drain!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon's wing shine and Cursed King Siegfried grunts as he goes from 2800/2200 down to 0/2200.

[Darien] says, with a snarl, "I end my turn." D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried then regains its original stats since Clear Wing Fast Dragon's effect has ended.

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Moon says, "Once again, I use Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability to negate the power of your Siegfried! Dichroitic Drain!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability activates again and Cursed King Siegfried, once more, goes from 2800/2200 down to 0/2200 in which Sailor Moon says, "Now, take down his majesty with Hypersonic Slash Burst!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon slices through Cursed King Siegfried, who growls as he explodes, and [Darien] grunts from the shockwave caused by the destruction of his monster sending him skidding back while costing him 2500 life-points. Sailor Moon says, "Now, Odd-Eyes, get rid of his other 'false king' with Phantom Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon unleashes a dark blue-violet flame that vaporizes Marksman King Tell, but since he was in defense mode, [Darien] doesn't lose any life-points.

A card comes out of [Darien's] deck and he says, "Thanks to King Tell's ability, I can add one Dark Contact card from my deck to my hand."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "You are going to need it. I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000

[Darien]: 1500

[Darien] says, drawing a card, "That's what you think!" [Darien] says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I place one card face-down." [Darien] says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "And then I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands and you are going to need those cards, Meatball Head!" Both Sailor Moon and [Darien] draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their hands and [Darien] says, "And now, with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" [Darien] puts three cards, two from his hand and one from his Extra Deck, on his duel disk, a circle of light appears on the field, and he yells out, "It is double trouble with Triple-D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and revive from my Extra Deck, Chaos King Apocalypse!" Three 'lights' come from the circle and they are revealed to be two D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok (2200/3000 X 2) and D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse (2700/2200) appears on the field in attack mode. [Darien] says, with a wicked smirk, "And thanks to my Ragnarok's ability, I can special summon one Triple-D monster from my graveyard! And since I have two: Guess whose back?!" Soon after, D/D/D Marksman King Tell (2300/2000) and D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried (2800/2200) return to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy."_

[Darien] says, "And next, I Overlay both of my Ragnarok and build the Overlay Network!" Both Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground and he yell out, "When the two suns rise, the horizon to the new world will open! Now, I XYZ Summon Triple-D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Out of the vortex, D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga (3500/3000), a dark violet armored humanoid sitting on a grey throne with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Whoa! An attack of thirty-five hundred?"

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "And things get worse since my Yuga, when summoned to the field, negate all card effects on the field and all cards can't activate their effects on the field until the end of the turn."

Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes Phantom roar out as their abilities are negated along with dark auras around Sailor Moon's face-down cards in which Tuxedo Mask says, horrified, "Oh no!"

[Darien] says, "Oh, yes! It means that her cards are worthless, but to make sure! I use Kali Yuga's ability and remove an Overlay Unit to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" Kali Yuga absorbs an Overlay Unit and sends a wave that destroys all face-down cards as well as three cards in the Pendulum Zones since they count as spell cards and [Darien] says, "However, I use another Overlay Unit to restore my Dark Contact card that I destroyed." Kali Yuga absorbs its other Overlay Unit and a face-down card reappears on [Darien's] side of the field. Sailor Moon gives an annoyed look and [Darien] yells out, "And now, Kali Yuga, dethrone this Meatball Head!" Kali Yuga fires dark lightning into Clear Wing Fast Dragon which roars out as it is destroyed by a strong explosion in which Sailor Moon yelps as she is sent skidding backwards from the shockwave as she loses 1000 life-points.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon's parents say in unison, shocked, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon says, "Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability now activates! Since it was destroyed, I set it in my Pendulum Zone and this effect wasn't activated on the field, pal!" Just then Clear Wing Fast Dragon appears in a column of light with the number 4 below it.

[Darien] roars out, "Siegfried, it is your turn! Slay her dragon!" Siegfried cuts down Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Sailor Moon growls as she loses 300 life-points from the attack. [Darien] says, with an evil smile, "And now, it is time to end this! Chaos King Apocalypse, end this!"

Chaos King Apocalypse unleashes two spinning saw-blades from itself right at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena, watch out!"

Sailor Moon says, discarding a card, "I activate the effect of Kuriboh! By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I don't take any damage!" Kuriboh (300/200) then appears in front of Sailor Moon and takes the attack causing a strong explosion in which she says, with a smile, "Thanks, Kuriboh."

[Darien] says, with a sneer, "Let's see your puffball save you from this, Meatball Head!" Tell then fires an energy arrow right at Sailor Moon and she deflects it with her armored wrists as she loses 2300 life-points in which [Darien] says, with a wicked smile, "Not bad. Not bad. But you have only four hundred life-points left."

Sailor Moon says, "That means that this duel is still on."

[Darien] says, with an evil grin, "We'll see Meatball Head. Your move."

Current Scores:  
Sailor Moon: 400

[Darien]: 1500

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My draw!" Sailor Moon displays the Pendulum Monster, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), and she says, "With my already set, scale four, Clear Wing Fast Dragon, and with my scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's card on the free Pendulum Zone of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones in which Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon appears in a column of light with the number 8 below it. Sailor Moon says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level five through seven this turn!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "However, I activate my Pendulum Shift! I can target one Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zones and makes its scale one to ten for this turn! I target Clear Wing Fast Dragon and makes its scale one!" The number below Clear Wing Fast Dragon goes from 4 down to 1 and Sailor Moon says, as her crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Now, swing Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts one card from her Extra Deck and four cards from her hand on her duel disk and she yell out, "Give me a hand, everyone! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Performapal U Go Golem, Speedroid Passing Rider, Speedroid Dominobutterfly, and revive from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, five 'lights' come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), Performapal U Go Golem (1600/1000), Speedroid Passing Rider (2200/2000), Speedroid Dominobutterfly (100/300), and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000), all of whom were in attack mode.

[Darien] says, "Not bad, but your monsters are no match for mine."

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "That's what you think. Since U Go Golem was Pendulum Summoned, I can Fusion Summon with him and another monster without needing a Polymerization card. And now, I combine him with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" The two said monsters go into a fusion vortex while Sailor Moon puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Now, I bring the dragon of the hungered fangs: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tuxedo Mask becomes concerned and he thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Meatball Head."_

Sailor Moon grunts slightly and Sailor Moon says, "Starve Venom's ability activates! Now, Starve Venom gains the attack power of one special summoned monster that you have, and you can guess whose power is boosting my dragon." Starve Venom goes from 2800/2000 to 6300/2000 and Sailor Moon says, "And now, I activate the Pendulum effect of Clear Wing Fast Dragon in which I release one Speedroid Tuner monster and another non-Tuner in which their levels equal seven in order to bring Clear Wing back to the field!" Speedroid Passing Rider and Dominobutterfly vanish from the field in which Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, I activate Clear Wing's ability! Now, I can negate the power of one Extra Deck monster on the field and make its attack point zero for this turn! Dichroitic Drain!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability activates and its wing as Kali Yuga goes from 3500/3000 down to 0/3000.

[Darien] thinks in his mind, with a sly smirk, _"That's right, Meatball Head. Go all out against me. My face-down card will make sure that this whole thing ends. However, even if you do win, I still win."_

Sailor Moon winches as she looks at Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and she says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "I activate my Pot of Riches! I return three Pendulum Monster from my graveyard or Extra Deck to my main deck and draw two cards!" Just then Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600), Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) come out of Sailor Moon's Extra Deck, she puts them back into her deck, and after her deck is reshuffled, Sailor Moon draws two cards from her deck. Sailor Moon puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "Next, I activate my Cold Wave spell card! Now, until my next turn, you can't play or set any spell or trap card!"

As his face-down card is frozen, [Darien] yells out, shocked, "No!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Starve Venom, end this!" Starve Venom unleashes a powerful dark beam that slams into Kali Yuga before he explodes in a massive explosion and [Darien] roars out as he is thrown to the ground by shockwave from the destruction of his monster as he loses 6300 life-points as well as the duel.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 400

[Darien]: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision images fade away and Sailor Moon takes a deep breath of relief in which Tuxedo Mask ask, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Fine, Tuxedo Mask-kun."

[Darien's] voice booms, "You won't be Meatball Head." There is a bright flash and Kamen Rider Terra replaces [Darien].

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "I won your game! Let my parents go!"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, with a wicked sly tone, "That's fine with me…but you are coming with me!" Just then an array of some kind activated around Sailor Moon's feet.

Sailor Moon pushes Tuxedo Mask out of the way and she shout out, "Get back!" She then screams out as some kind of dark energy pours into her.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon's Earth parents shout out in unison, horrified, "Serena!" Sailor Moon screams out in agony and holds her head in pain as the most painful moments of her life, especially SAO, replay in her mind.

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, with a wicked sly tone, "Black Crystal energy generator."

Tuxedo Mask asks, shocked, "What?'

Kamen Rider Terra says, "You heard me, pretty boy. We managed to get samples of the energies of the Black Crystal which is a perfect counter to the Imperium Silver Crystal. Not only does it render Meatball Head quite weak, but it does quite a few things to her mind."

Tuxedo Mask yells out, angrily, "No!" Tuxedo Mask unleashes a barrage of roses in which Kamen Rider Terra easily blocks in which Tuxedo Mask attacks him with his cane, but Kamen Rider Terra easily blocks and grabs Tuxedo Mask by the neck.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a nasty sneer, "You just never learn, do you? I don't know what she sees in a weakling like you. And soon, she will embrace what I will give you." Kamen Rider Terra then violently throws Tuxedo Mask into a group of pile of rubble that crumbling into nothingness due to the impact of Tuxedo Mask's form.

Ikuko screams out, horrified, "Stop!"

Kenji roars out, angrily, "You monster!"

Kamen Rider Terra asks, not impressed tone, "Really?" But then the generator starts to spark and then it blows out causing the dark energy surging into Sailor Moon to stop in which she collapses to the ground causing her to de-transform back into Serena in which she collapses to the ground in a heap. Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, shocked, "What?!" Just then a 'dragon', a 'creature' similar to Vivian's 'dragon form', bursts in and before anything could be said or done, the 'dragon' lashes out with its tail and sends Kamen Rider Terra flying through the air and threw a wall due to the sheer force of his impact.

Kenji and Ikuko gasp in shock and a bit of fear in which Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "Vivian?" The 'dragon' looks at Tuxedo Mask and gives a dragon-like growl while Ikuko and Kenji are really nervous while Tuxedo Mask cautiously moves to the unconscious Serena. Just then there is a roar and Kamen Rider Terra leaps back through the hole that the 'dragon' sent him through.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, angrily, "No one does that to me!"

Just then a familiar male voice booms, "Expect me moron!" Kamen Rider Terra turns only to get a boot in the face by Kamen Rider Lunar sending him stumbling back.

And then a familiar female voice shouts out, "And me jerk!" Kamen Rider Terra looks only to get blasted by Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's railguns and sent flying through another wall with a loud 'crash'. Soon enough, everyone else sees the rest of the Sailor Scouts of our heroes and heroines with the Digidestined and their Digimon partners.

Kamen Rider Terra see this through the hole that he had been blasted through and he says, with a sneer, "I'll be back."

He then takes off and Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Hey!"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Forget him!"

Yolei says, pointing to the dragon, "Yeah! Let's worry about that!"

Sailor Mars says, "I don't think that we need to worry about her."

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "Her? How do you know that the dragon is a she?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Call it a feeling, Venus." Sailor Uranus says, "All that we do know is that she isn't a threat. I can only sense a peaceful and calm aura from her."

While Sailor Star frees Kenji and Ikuko, Sailor Nebula goes over to Tuxedo Mask, who has Serena in his arms, asks, concerned, "What happened?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "He used some kind device that replicated the energy of the Black Crystal of the Negamoon on her!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Mercury uses her computer and scanner on Serena and she says, "Tuxedo Mask is right! She has been infected by some kind of artificial version of the energies of the Black Crystal!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We've got to help her!"

Sailor Venus asks, "But how?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Sailor Sun, you and Sailor Celestial can do it." When Sailor Sun and Sailor Celestial look at Sailor Pluto, Sailor Pluto says, "Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon are two sides of the same coin. Sailor Moon is the light in the shadows of the night and Sailor Sun is the light in the times of the day. Her crystal has the same purification power as the Silver Crystal and Sailor Celestial's own power can enhance that."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Sun, "Let's go!"

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Celestial head over to Tuxedo Mask and Serena, who's form is 'sparking' with the dark energy that she was hit with, in which Sailor Sun's and Sailor Celestial's broaches open to reveal golden and rainbow 'light' respectively. The two of them bath Serena in that light and she grunts out in pain as the dark energy 'sparks' all over her body.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Serena! Don't give up! Fight it!" Serena groans out in pain as the dark energy leaves her body in a slow fashion until it is gone in which Serena starts to sleep in Tuxedo Mask's arms in a peaceful fashion.

Sailor Mercury says, "She has been purified."

Tai says, "However, we won't know what kind of 'damage' has been done to her."

Mimi says, curiously, "Mercury says that she is okay."

Cody responds, "Purified and okay can be two different things. It seems like that 'other Darien' was trying to corrupt her. We won't know what kind of emotional and mental 'damage' that energy did to her."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "How were they able to replicate the energies of the Doom Phantom's Black Crystal?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't underestimate UNI-SHOCKER. I think that you already got the point before."

Tai says, with a nod, "No kidding. They developed devices that can negate the powers of a Sailor Scout."

Kamen Rider Lunar tells Tuxedo Mask, sternly, "And you…What were you thinking? I know that you care about your Meatball Head and all, but what would it serve if you die a senseless death? You keep saying that my traitorous Darien and you are different! Well, you should have already known better than to charge him like that! He could have snapped your neck like a twig and not give a damn! And then what? What would that have served to your Meatball Head if he killed you like that in cold blood?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly, "No, Jupiter. He's right." Everyone looks at Tuxedo Mask and he pounds his fist into the ground in frustration.

Sailor Star says, "Tuxedo Mask…"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Your job is keep your Meatball Head safe and sane. We'll take care of him."

Tuxedo Mask responds, with a stern glare, "He is going to come back for her. He has gained an obsession with my…with OUR Serena. With our future queen of Crystal Tokyo. He isn't going to stop until he gets her."

Kamen Rider Lunar's helmet retracts into his armor and Kamen Rider Lunar says, looking at Tuxedo Mask in the eyes, "He won't. I promise you that I will rather die before he gets his hands on ANY Serena…ANY Sailor Moon ever again." Kamen Rider Lunar's right hand turns into a fist that he tightens greatly.

Yolei says, looking at the 'dragon', "Now about…"

Sailor Uranus says, "If this one is like Vivian…"

Sailor Neptune says, nodding her head in understanding, "Maybe we can communicate."

Just then a female voice calls out, "I believe that we can do more than that guardian of this Earth." Everyone whips their heads to the source of the female voice to see Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname walking out into the open in which we can see that they are wearing outfit that look like modified Japanese kimonos in which small red dragon wings are coming out of their backs with red dragon tails coming out of their tailbone areas.

Davis asks, "Who are you?"

Yolei says, pointing to Salamandinay and her companions, "Um, guys! Take a look! They have tails!"

Immediately, the others see Salamandinay's and her companions' tails, they gasp, and Sailor Mercury says, "They are 'dragons'! My scanner shows that they have a similar genetic make-up as Vivian!"

Naga asks, curiously, "Vivian?"

Salamandinay says, "It seems like you have met one of our kind before."

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Yes."

Sailor Pluto says, pointing to the 'dragon', "Yes. Her name is Vivian. We met her in 'dragon form' until we discovered that she is a descendant of genetic modified humans."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "I see. This Earth has intelligent guardians."

Sailor Venus asks, curiously, "This Earth?"

Sailor Pluto says, "They are from another universe and from another Earth, Venus-chan. Much like how Ange and Tusk are from another Earth, but I doubt that these three come from the same universe and Earth as they do."

Salamandinay asks, curiously, "Ange? Tusk?"

Sailor Uranus says, "They are visitors from another Earth that, based on what they told us, your people are attacking."

Naga says, "I see. They are people from the false Earth."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "False Earth?"

Salamandinay says, "There is more to this 'story' than you know guardians of this alternate Earth." Salamandinay says, "I am Salamandinay, princess of the Freyja and captain of the guard." Salamandinay then points to Naga and Kaname and says, "And these are my companions, Naga and Kaname."

Kaname says, with a smile, "Hello."

Sailor Orion asks, "Why are you here?"

Salamandinay says, "A great evil has descended on your land and we are here to stop him before the fiend brings chaos and havoc as he did to our own. This evil wish to destroy our world for his own greedy purposes."

Sailor Star asks, "A great evil?"

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "Does this 'great evil' fancy himself to be some kind of 'god'?"

Salamandinay and her companions look at each other and Salamandinay says, "Through he doesn't openly admit it, he seems to fancy himself as one since he took a world and remade on his own desires and image."

Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "Does this evil go by the name Embryo?"

Salamandinay and her companions gasp and Naga ask, strongly, "You know of that villain?"

Yolei says, "I would take that as a yes."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Salamandinay says, "I believe that we have much to discuss."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "I believe that same."

Sailor Pluto says, nodding her head, "Agreed, Uranus. I believe that Lady Salamandinay and her companions have answers that we need."

Sailor Celestial says, looking at Serena's unconscious form, "Let's focus on getting answers later. Let's get sis to safety first and then we can discuss things later."

Davis says, "Good idea. Something tells me that we might be attracting 'unwanted attention'."

Sailor Sun says, looking at her Digimon partner in her Ultimate form, "I agree."

Pegasusmon, Patamon's Armor Digivolved form with the Digi-Egg of Hope, says, "Us, Digimon, with a 'dragon' around is going to have too many questions asked even in this day and age." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to head off to find a private place to talk.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER, Kamen Rider Terra is in some kind of high-tech training facilities and he roars out in anger as he ruthless beats on one UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen after another, throwing onto either wall in which the sheer force of the impacts leaves imprints of them, and smashes high-tech robots into scrap metal.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, "How?! How?!"

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "It is because your plan lacked tact." Kamen Rider Lunar whips his head to look at Embryo walking into the area.

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, angrily, "What was that pretty boy?"

Embryo responds, "I think that I had made myself plain."

Kamen Rider Terra says, in a nasty and threatening tone of voice, "I would be careful what you say pretty boy or else, you might lose your 'divinity'."

Embryo replies, with a sly smirk, "I doubt that you have that ability."

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Be careful, you might be surprised."

Embryo says, "That I may be…but not by you."

Kamen Rider Terra gives a sneer sound and he yells out, annoyed, "Why are you here?"

Embryo responds, "Just thanking you from some important information."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, "What was that?"

Embryo replies, with a sly smirk, "You just helped me realize that I need to change my plans more. I thank you for the important information." Embryo bows and takes off leaving a really annoyed Kamen Rider Terra in his wake.

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo, Unknown location**_

At some kind of unknown location, several figures are looking at some kind of touch screen pad.

One of the figure says, in a female voice, "Geez! That girl just ran into something that said 'trap'."

Another female voice says, "Sakura-chan, she wasn't given much time to do anything. That's what he wanted. He didn't want her to have any time to come up with a backup plan or anything."

The first female figure says, "Good point, Hinata."

The final figure says, in a male voice, "Well, we ruined his plans, believe it."

The first female figure says, "For now."

The second female figure asks, "What should we do?"

The male figure responds, "We do what Suzume-sensei says, Hinata-chan."

The first female figure says, "That's not your style, Naruto."

The male figure retorts, "No kidding, but Suzume-sensei helped us get used to this world."

The first female figure says, with a sly tone, "After you brought her and all of us to bed." Just then the male figure grabs the other two and the touch screen pad falls down to the ground with an image of Sailor Celestial on it.

 **Scene 7 End**

Interesting cameo, huh? Will we be seeing more of this? Well, you are going to have to read and see, folks! Right now, it shows that the enemy has quite an edge on our heroes and heroines thus far, huh? Keep reading to see what their next move will be! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. Dragons, Dragons, and More Dragons

As we start this chapter, it looks like a group of 'new players' have entered the game. Who are they and what is their role? Well, their story is about to be told and what does this mean for our heroes and heroines? That's a good question, but you are going to have to read and find out the answer for yourselves, folks! Now, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 8: Dragons, Dragons, and More Dragons**

 _ **April 23, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of Tokyo, our heroes and heroines, minus Serena and Darien, for obvious reasons, are assembled together within their base inside of the Game Crown Center where we find plenty of the others scratching their heads as Tusk restrains Ange from attacking Salamandinay, who is flanked by her two companions.

Ange shouts out, angrily, "You have got some nerve to show your face here!"

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "I never imagined that the pilot of Billkiss would be here. An interesting surprise."

Ange responds, with a serious tone, "And you are going to be surprised again when my fist meets your face!"

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Billkiss?"

Trista says, "I think that Lady Salamandinay means Ange's Ragna-Mail Villkiss, Firefly. Something tells me that Billkiss is Villkiss' original name."

Tusk says, in a pleading tone, "Please, Ange!"

[Suguha] says, "Well, you can't be surprised that Ange is so angry at seeing her." [Suguha] says, with a nasty glare, "Personally, I'm not too happy to see her either."

Salamandinay says, "It isn't too surprising, pilot of Valkyrie." Salamandinay says, looking between Suguha and her counterpart, "Through I must say that I am surprised to find out that you are an alternate version of this Earth's guardian warrior. However, it explains your abilities as a pilot."

Naga says, "It also makes her very dangerous. Such power can't be allowed to get into his hands."

Amara tells Naga, with a stern tone of voice, "I don't like the way what kind of implications come from those words."

Naga glares at Amara, who glares right back, and TK says, with a sigh, "Well, here we go."

Mina tells TK, "Not surprising, Takeru-kun."

Suguha says, "Well, she is my counterpart after all." She then tells Naga, "She, Ange, and Tusk are under our protection, so, I think that you understand what I'm implying here."

Salamandinay says, "Yes, I do." Naga looks at Salamandinay in surprise and Salamandinay says, "Naga, we aren't here to cause a fight."

Naga says, with a nod, "Yes, princess, I'm sorry."

Yolei asks, "So, can we find out what's going on?"

Tai says, "We need to know what you know about Embryo and his connection to you."

Salamandinay says, taking out what looks like a data chip of some kind, "I believe that it is best that we show you than tell you." Ami takes the chip and puts it into some kind of machine in which a projection tells a story about an Earth that experience what was called World War 7 or Ragnarok between two sets of 'powers' in the world at the time that war takes place. One point, one of the two nations deploy Ragna-Mail, with some of them the same Ragna-Mail that our heroes and heroines have seen, and use their weapons to end the war…and end their world since the weapons caused a reaction in what was known as Dracunium reactors causes the whole world to become a wasteland.

When the projection is done, Kotone says, shocked, "My Kami…"

Palmon says, shivering, "Scary…"

Mimi says, with a nod, "No kidding, Palmon."

Kazuto asks Salamandinay, "So, you are survivors of that 'apocalypse' or descendants of ones?"

Salamandinay says, "That's right. We are descendants of those that were left behind by those that abandoned our world and decided to alter their flesh and follow Aura to purify our world."

Yolei asks, "Alter your flesh?"

Amara says, "It means that we were right. These 'dragons' are actually descendants of genetically modified humans."

Kazuto says, "They altered their bodies to survive in whatever environment that their Earth had become because of their world's 'apocalypse'."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Indeed. Aura was the one that showed us the way." Salamandinay pushes buttons on the machine that the chip was inserted and a massive white dragon-like creature and she says, "Aura. She permanently altered her flesh in order to lead the way. What you call the first 'dragon'."

Rika says, "Well, she has got that whole 'dragon thing' down. Big and majestic looking."

Salamandinay says, "The others followed Aura's lead and we have worked to redemption and rebuilding ever since. The males have turned themselves into what you call 'large dragons'. Their bodies made for the purification of the land."

Tai asks, "Purification of the land?"

Salamandinay says, "Yes. They take Dracunium contaminating the lands into their bodies and turn them into stable crystals."

Ken asks, curiously, "Like living recycling bins?"

Salamandinay says, "Crude terminology, but yes, you can see it that way." Salamandinay says, "They continue to 'work the fields' every day. Sometimes that women join them in their work and sooner or later, they get pregnant and they give birth to children."

Yolei asks, with a slight blush, "How can they have kids if they work day and night? Can't they come home with their 'loved ones' or something?"

Kazuto says, plainly, "They can't. Only the females can turn into their 'human forms' and the males are stuck in their 'dragon forms' permanently like Aura."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Yes, you are correct."

Trista says, "That must mean the women run the society that you have created since the males are permanent stuck in 'dragon forms' and they are constantly getting rid of the pollution to restore your Earth."

Salamandinay says, "Yes. However, all of us are following Aura through redemption to ensure that nothing like what happened to our world before."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Then why are you attacking Ange's Earth? Is it because of the people that abandoned your Earth?"

Naga says, with a stern tone, "Nothing of the sort! In fact, it is the people of the false Earth kidnapping of our people!"

Ange yells out, angrily, "What?! You have got some nerve! You are the one attacking our world or have you forgotten what you did to Arzenal?"

Salamandinay says, "I am not surprised that you don't understand, pilot of Billkiss. It is because you don't have the full picture. However, Naga is right. You are the ones creating the dimensional singularities that drag our people into your world where you slaughter them." Ange gives an angered snarl and Salamandinay asks, "I ask you: What is the power that fuels your world? What do you call it?"

Ange asks, confused, "It's the Light of Mana. What kind of nonsense is this?"

Salamandinay asks, "Do you know where it comes from?"

Ange responds, "It is supposed to be infinite…"

Just then Ange stops in realization and Kazuto asks, "Wait! Are you saying…?"

Salamandinay says, "Yes, it is Aura that supplies this power." Salamandinay says, "Embryo had taken Aura from our world and into the world where the pilot of Billkiss comes from and uses her Dracunium to create the world that they live in."

Tusk says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Shion says, with a plain tone, "Supplying all those people and machines with power. It can't last forever."

Salamandinay says, "You are correct. Aura's power has limits and it will run out. They need to resupply Aura's power with Dracunium." Salamandinay says, "They drag my kin into their world by creating a gateway from our world to their world where they have pilot of Billkiss and her comrades slaughter my kin so they can rip out of the Dracunium and force it into Aura to keep their 'utopia' going."

Ange thinks in her mind, remembering an event that she saw, _"Could it be…?"_

Tusk asks Ange, "Ange, do you think…?"

Ange nods his head and Davis asks, "What's up?"

Tusk says, "When Ange and I first met back in our world, we saw a hovercraft transporting a frozen body of a 'dragon' away somewhere."

Naga says, with a sneer, "To dissect her in order to get to the Dracunium no doubt."

Izzy asks, "So, you are saying that it is the people of Ange's world that opens up the gateways that brings your people to her world in order to get the Dracunium to continue to maintain their 'Light of Mana'?"

Salamandinay says, "Correct. In fact, the gateway is opened in the Tower of Dawn of what's known as the Misurugi Empire."

Ange asks, shocked, "What?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "It is true. The Misurugi Empire is the source of the gateways between your Earth and ours. Lizardia has access to the Tower of Dawn in order to open the gateways for our own usage."

Ange asks, "Lizardia?"

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "I believe that you know her better as Riza Randog, captain of the royal guard of the Misurugi Empire."

Ange gasps in shock and she asks, "Riza? She is one of you?"

Kazuto tells Salamandinay, "And that's how you learned of Embryo coming to our Earth."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Correct. Lizardia found out about Embryo coming to this Earth and she managed to arrange for us to come to this Earth." Salamandinay says, with a smile, "However, I am surprised to find that the pilots of Billkiss and Valkyrie were here on this Earth."

Suguha asks her counterpart, "I take that you met, right?"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yep."

Mina asks, curiously, "Why do you keeping calling Ange pilot of Billkiss?"

Raye says, annoyed, "Billkiss was probably Villkiss' original name before Tusk's people captured it and rebuilt it, Mina-chan."

Mina says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Salamandinay says, "Now, do you see why we call the Earth of where they come from a 'false Earth'? It is a false utopia built by a fiend that destroyed one Earth and enslaved another for his own selfish purposes for it was Embryo that discovered Dracunium and created the Ragna-Mail in the first place."

There are looks of surprise and Kotone asks, "Embryo created Villkiss and Valkyrie?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "He created the Ragna-Mail, but Valkyrie is an extra-special Ragna-Mail that was based off the other Ragna-Mail. However, you may have already notice features that don't belong to the other Ragna-Mail that make Valkyrie different from the others."

Ami says, "Valkyrie's AI program."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Indeed. It was created to make sure that people like Embryo could never use it. Valkyrie was such a threat to him that Embryo sealed Valkyrie away."

Tusk says, with a nod, "When my people found Valkyrie, it was sealed away tight. It was a miracle that we got it out along with Villkiss."

Salamandinay says, "That's because Valkyrie was never built by Embryo and the AI was built to make sure that people like Embryo could never control it. Valkyrie was built with a strong and independent 'spirit' similar to the true human spirit that made it impossible for that fiend to ever control Valkyrie and Valkyrie would only someone that it deems worthy could wield its power."

[Suguha] says, "That could be believed."

Salamandinay says, looking at [Suguha], "I had a feeling that the pilot of Valkyrie could not be of the false Earth since I doubted that it would allow anyone of that world to wield its power because they would not have the power to fight against Embryo as he is."

Kazuto says, "Which means that it 'sensed' the power that she had within her."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Very likely."

Ken asks, "You said that Embryo was and possibly still is human. Do you think that it was the Ragna-Mails that had anything to do with his 'unusual abilities'?"

Salamandinay says, "We believed that they are linked to the vast abilities that he has now through we aren't absolutely certain, but you have to remember that the Ragna-Mail have the ability to cross into other universes. It could be possible that when Embryo went from our Earth to the other Earth, he passed through a realm that gave him such abilities."

TK says, "Well, it tells us one thing. Embryo is mortal and like any mortal, he can be killed."

Patamon says, "Yeah, but the problem is that he is tougher to kill. Ange tried to do that."

Ange says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

Amara says, "We need to figure out how his so-called 'immortality' works and once we find the weakness, it is game over."

Yolei says, "I doubt that it will be that easy."

Davis asks, with a smirk, "When has it been easy for us?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Good point, Davis."

TK says, nodding his head, "No joke."

Salamandinay tells Ange, "Now, do you see why we call your world a 'false Earth'? The lies of what you were fighting for?"

Ange responds, with a scoff, "Ha! I already knew that my society was a piece of crap for quite a while. I don't need to be told twice that my world's so-called 'utopia' stinks worse than rotten cheese! If I believe what you said, then it shows how worthless my world's society truly is!" Ange yells out, angrily, "However, that doesn't excuse what you did at Arzenal! The majority of the Norma didn't know crap about this and also, they had to fight to survive! They had no other recourse! You fight, you live! You don't, you die! That was their only choice! They tried to rebel with their 'Libertus' and guess what happened?! They were slaughtered! Tusk lost his parents in that!" Tusk flinches from the memory and Ange shouts out, angrily, "And thanks to you, they might have finished the job since you killed a lot of our Para-Mails pilots and limited our ability to fight back when they decided to finally get rid of us once and for all! Who knows how many died when Julio came with that fleet and army to attack Arzenal?! And Momoka could be among them! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ring that neck right now!"

Naga and Kaname get into defensive stance and Naga says, "Lay one hand on Lady Salamandinay and you will die."

Ange retorts, with a smirk, "Ha! Like that's my first death threat! I like to see you try!"

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Here we go again."

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "That's enough!" In a flash, Suguha transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and she shouts out, sternly, "Cool it, everyone! Now!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial stomps her foot on the ground causing her to leave a deep imprint of the bottom of her boot in the ground.

Kazuto says, "We aren't here to fight each other. We're here to talk."

Rika says, seriously, "Yeah! So cool it!"

Ange and Salamandinay's two 'guards' back down and Keiko says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Rika tells Keiko, "You said it, Keiko."

Kaname says, with a whistle while looking at Sailor Celestial, "Wow."

Lita says, looking at the floor where the imprint of Sailor Celestial's armored boot is, "Well, we are going to have to repair that."

Sailor Celestial says, a bit nervously, "Sorry."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Don't blame you."

[Suguha] says, "I have to say that Ange has a point." [Suguha] tells Salamandinay, "Our comrades in Arzenal didn't know about this stuff and before you can give that 'ignorance doesn't equal innocence' stuff. What Ange also said is right. The Norma had no other recourse, but to use the cards given to them. They had to fight your kind to survive or they die! That's it!"

Salamandinay says, "While I see your point, I will not repent for my actions. I was fighting for the survival of my people as you were fighting for the survival of yourself and your comrades."

[Suguha] says, "While that may be true, there were better ways to get what you wanted! You could have talked it over with Arzenal! They didn't like the way things were! You could have negotiated with them!"

Salamandinay says, "Your commander knew enough of the truth about our people and yet, she continued on slaughtering our brothers and sisters without hesitation. That could go against your argument that there could have been negotiation between our people and yours. And since your commander still continued on fighting our people who were being dragged onto the other Earth to be harvested, she would have interfered even if our plan worked into destroying the very society that she hated."

Naga says, with a serious tone, "Thus, we had no choice! You had to be taken out of the way so we could rescue Aura!"

[Suguha] glares at Salamandinay and her two companions in which she shouts out, angrily, "There was another way! There is always another way!"

Salamandinay responds, "While you have a point, you also must agree that by seeing things from our point of view that we didn't have those choices as you see it."

Ange responds, annoyed, "Well, too bad that I don't see things from your point of view!"

Salamandinay tells Sailor Celestial, "What will you do guardian of this Earth? Do you reject an alliance based on what happened between us? You may realize that doing so may prove that you are quite hypocritical and before you and your friends get arranged at that 'argument', you have to consider what you know. Your counterpart and Ange, along with the members of Arzenal, did in fact slaughter my brothers and sisters for the people that run Ange's world to harvest the Dracunium to fuel their world. Isn't that what you call mass murder?"

That strikes a major cord with the others and [Sammy] says, "She has a point."

Amara says, with a sigh, "I've to agree." Everyone looks at Amara and she says, "Raye and I can tell when a person is lying and her aura doesn't say that in the least. We also had Ami-chan use the sensors in the room to detect any changes that would show that she is lying."

Plenty of the others look at Ami and she responds, "She isn't lying in the least."

Raye says, with a nod, "Agreed. And she has a point."

Amara tells Ange, "Like it or not, Ange, Salamandinay has a point. Her people were being dragged into your world and while it is true that you and the other Norma were being tricked that they were invaders. When they came through, you went out when you detected the singularity and most likely, the dragons were fighting back to defend themselves against your attacks. At least until recently anyway." Ange wanted to argue back, but when she looks at [Suguha], she shakes her head while Ange gives a growl of anger and annoyance.

Sailor Celestial tells Salamandinay, "While you do have a point…It doesn't mean that two WRONGS make a right, your majesty. As my counterpart said, there is always another way."

Kazuto says, "I've got to agree with my sister. While I agree that you do have a right to defend yourself and your people, you did know about the situation of the Norma and you didn't find another way to work things out between you. It isn't exactly surprising why my sister's counterpart and Ange won't trust you."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "On the note of Ange's trust, I believe that's only part of the story." Salamandinay tells Ange, "Isn't that right, Princess Angelise?" Ange gives a look of surprise and she narrows her eyes in which she knows where Salamandinay got that information.

Ange responds, "That name means nothing to me anymore. My name is Ange."

Momoka says, "Lady Angelise…"

Salamandinay says, "You were constantly betrayed by the people that you once trusted and you have seen your world for what it is. I am surprised that you wish to take it down and yet, not find it in your heart to corporate."

Ange asks, a bit annoyed, "Corporate?"

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "If we rescue Aura, then there will be no more Mana in world that you come from." Ange's eyes widen and she doesn't say a thing in which Salamandinay says, "I believe that the term is 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

Ange tells Salamandinay, plainly, "I wouldn't go that far."

[Suguha] says, "As much as you really sting me for what you did to Arzenal, you are enemies of Embryo and so are we. I'll admit that you have a point."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "I believe that we should be working together at least to defeat our common foe." Salamandinay tells Ange, "And as I said, Ange, if we rescue Aura, you will get what you said that you desire for your world: It's 'destruction'. Without Mana, your world cannot run the way that it has."

Ange says, with a nod, "Yeah, it can't…"

Keiko asks Ange, "Ange, you really can't mean that? Destroy your world?"

Ange responds, plainly, "I'm sorry, but I really damn well meant that. I've seen my world for what it truly is. A so-called 'perfect world' built on so many lies and it has proven that all it deserves is destruction. As I have told Hilda and Suguha, I will destroy my world."

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Oh, Ange…"_

Lita thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Talk about 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."_

Ange tells Salamandinay, "Right now, you annoy me like heck and personally, I've got a score to settle with you. However, right now, I want to beat the crap out of Embryo because he really pisses me off. Since he is no friend of yours and you want to kick his butt…I don't see why we can't work together to that."

Plenty of the others are surprised and Salamandinay says, "That's a surprising statement from you."

Ange responds, with a stern tone, "Don't get me wrong. We aren't friends or anything. And like I said, you and I have a score to settle. However, I want to get rid of that smirk on that ugly mug of Embryo's face. He has got a lot to pay for including Suguha's memories. She stripped her of her past and who she is. I'm going to beat the crap out of him until he gives up those memories." [Suguha] can't help to smile at Ange.

Ken tells Ange, "Don't think that it will be easy, Ange."

TK says, "You did try to kill him and it didn't work out."

Ange snorts and crosses her arms in which Salamandinay says, looking at the Juuban Sailor Scouts, "In which what about the rest of you? I believe that your leader is temporary unconscious."

Rika says, slapping Suguha on the back, "Don't worry! They have another princess to lead them into battle!"

Suguha yells out, surprised, "Huh?"

Mina says, "Hold on a minute! I was the leader of the Sailor Scouts back in the Silver Millennium…Well, those in the Silver Alliance…and it was the Inner Sailor Scouts anyway…"

Plenty of the others deadpan at this and Trista says, "Since Suguha is the youngest daughter of Queen Serenity, she has a right to take command. Though in this case, it is her DUTY to take command since our princess is unable to lead us as the youngest princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Suguha yells out, stunned, "Hey!" Suguha says, nervously, "Hold on! I may be a Sailor Scout, but I'm not the leader type! I'm a warrior and swordswoman! I'm not the leader type like Asuna, big brother, or sis!"

Kazuto says, nervously, "I don't think that I'm a leader type…"

Asuna tells Kazuto, with a warm smile, "Kirito-kun, you have helped 'lead the way' for other players intentional or not. In fact, it was you and Serena-chan both that helped 'guild' me to become a leader in the Assault Team and back here to the real world. You are a 'leader type' like me and Serena-chan."

Kazuto rubs his head nervously and Keiko says, nodding her head in agreement, "I have to agree with Asuna."

Tai tells Kazuto, with a grin, "They got you over a barrel Kazuto."

Kazuto says, nervously, "Thanks a lot."

Mina then gets a mischievous idea and she says, with a grin, "Well, you heard Trista! I vote to say that Suguha takes command!"

Plenty of the others look surprised and Raye thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh no! Here she goes again."_

Molly says, with a smile and raising her hand, "I agree."

Suguha yells out, shocked, "Eh?!"

Amara says, with a smirk and raising her head, "I vote for it."

Plenty of the others have their eyes 'bug out' when they see this from Amara and Michelle says, with a smile, "I vote the same."

Suguha yells out, flabbergasted, "What?"

Lita says, raising her hand, "Okay, why not? I agree that Suguha should take command."

Suguha's jaw was about to hit the floor and Mina asks, slyly, "All opposed?" When only Suguha raises her hand, Mina says, excitedly, "Five to one! And you can't order one of us to take command from you!"

Suguha asks, sternly, "And why not?"

Trista says, with a smile, "I believe that it is due to your duty as a Sailor Scout and Moon Princess."

Suguha responds, annoyed, "I…I…"

Mina says, excitedly, "I guess that it settles it." Suguha gives Mina a glare that says 'I'm so going to get you back for this'.

Keiko asks, "Speaking of Serena, will she be okay?"

Suguha says, "That's a good question."

Molly says, "They used some kind of artificial form of the energy of the Black Crystal that the Doom Phantom attempted to use to destroy Earth as well brainwash Rini."

Rini says, annoyed, "Thanks for reminding me."

Yolei asks, "Do you think that she will be okay?"

Ami says, "Her body doesn't seem to have suffered any physical damage."

Kazuto says, "I'm not sure that 'physical damage' is what I'm worried about."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What do you mean?"

Amara says, "He means about 'mental and emotional damage'. The energy of that crystal corrupted Rini before and we can't be sure what it will do to kitten. She has resisted hypnosis and mind control before, but that was before SAO. With SAO, she can some significant 'scarring'."

Molly says, "And scarring that she is still recovering from."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I hate to admit it, but it is true. Serena's 'creation' of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon says so."

Ami says, "What gets me concerned is that they were able to replicate the energies of the Black Crystal."

Rini says, with a nod, "No kidding, Ami."

[Sammy] says, "This is UNI-SHOCKER. They are corporation and they have a lot…I mean A LOT of resources."

Ken says, "I have got to agree with Sammy here."

TK says, with a nod, "We could have to deal with anything. And I mean ANYTHING."

Amara tells [Sammy], "We need as much information as you can give us."

[Sammy] asks, "Didn't I do that?"

Amara responds, "Our best bet is go back on your previous ventures and experiences with them from the very beginning."

Ken says, "I see, Amara. You want to make a profile on them."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in understanding and agreement, "That's a good idea. If we get into the mindset of UNI-SHOCKER, we might figure them out and ways to counter them as well as what they specifically want. All we have is possibly a general idea of what they want. We need to get a better idea of what they specifically want."

Tai says, "But it isn't only UNI-SHOCKER that we need to worry about."

Davis says, with a nod, "The dude with the god complex."

Shion says, "We need figure out the secret to his abilities."

Izzy tells Ami, "We should work together with the data that we managed to gather on him."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Good idea, Ami."

Keiko says, "I really hope that Serena will be okay."

Asuna says, "I hope so too, Keiko."

Rika says, with a grin, "Come on! Our princess is a tough girl! She will be back on her feet in no time!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned tone in his voice, _"I hope so, Rika."_

( **Elsewhere; on the meanwhile** )

Within another part of Juuban, we are within Darien's apartment home where we find Serena sleeping on a bed with Darien and Sammy watching over her while Serena's two Digimon partners, her Gatomon and BlackGatomon, are watching from the porch to make sure that their enemies don't attack while Serena is 'out of commission'.

Gatomon (Serena) says, "I hope that Serena will be okay."

BlackGatomon says, "Serena is a tough girl, sis."

Sammy says, looking at Serena, "Serena…"

Darien tells Sammy, "Your sister is strong, Sammy. She'll be okay."

Sammy says, "Yeah, I've got to admit that Meatball Head can be a tough girl…When she wasn't wailing like a baby."

Darien says, with a smile, "Well, she doesn't do that anymore."

Sammy says, with a nod, "Yeah, true."

Luna, Serena's guardian feline, comes out from the shadows and she says, solemnly, "I fear that's because she was forced to grow up a lot more. A lot more than she was supposed to."

Darien and Sammy become more solemn and Darien says, with a nod, "You are right, Luna."

Sammy says, "It doesn't mean that Meatball Head isn't much the same Meatball Head that we knew." Sammy thinks in his mind, _"I hope."_

Darien says, with a smile, "True. Anyway, we should prepare a big meal for your sister. She is going to need it."

Sammy says, with a grin, "No kidding. I can already hear Meatball Head's stomach growling." Sammy, Darien, and Luna head off to the kitchen in which they and Serena's two Digimon partners don't notice that Serena's hair color starts to change in which her blond hair becomes pink, silver, and back to blond again.

 _ **April 24, 2026, Tokyo, Dicey Café**_

Within the Dicey Café, our group, minus Serena and Darien, Ange, Tusk, Vivian, [Suguha], [Sammy], Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname are assembled together within Dicey Café with Andrew on the counter in which he has an amazed look on his face.

Andrew whistles and he says, "Man! This is really something else!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding, Andrew."

Ryoutarou comes into the room and he asks, "Do you think that Serena will be okay?"

Rika says, with a confident smile, "She's a tough girl. She'll be just fine."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Liz is just showing confidence, but she is just as worried for Serena as a lot of us."_

Tai says, "Anyway, let's review what we know so far."

Cody says, "What we do know is that the company that funds the AR system, Augma, is known as UNI-SHOCKER and they have already come from an alternate reality where they have defeated and…destroyed the Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts of that Earth."

Davis says, "With that Darien going freaking insane and joining the bad guys in which he shows how nuts he is by beating on our Earth Prince and beat the crap out of him."

Amara says, with a sigh, "Sad, but true."

Lita says, looking at [Sammy], "And the only defender of that Earth is this version of Serena's brother, Sammy, who has been modified into a cyborg and has been infused with Serena's Lunarian DNA in order allow him access to the powers of the Silver Crystal which she has given him to fight back against this threat before she died after she snuck into UNI-SHOCKER to ensure that her brother kept his free will."

[Sammy] says, plainly, "Don't remind me."

Ami says, "UNI-SHOCKER is a vast company that uses technology and influence in order to get their way rather than straight up conquest."

[Sammy] says, "Yes. They use their enforcers, like the Combatmen, in order to eliminate certain obstacles and they make sure to do it that they can't be held responsible."

Gatomon says, "They are crafty sort and that means that they are among the most dangerous."

Amara says, with a nod, "Agreed, Gatomon."

Trista tells [Sammy], "We need to know the history of UNI-SHOCKER in order to get a better idea of their complete agenda."

[Sammy] says, "What's there to ask about their plans? They are like plenty of your typical evil villains. They want to conquer and rule. They just do it in a thoughtful way." [Sammy] says, with a sigh, "However, if that's what you think, okay. The first thing is that they aren't native to my Earth as with yours."

The others look at [Sammy] in surprise and Tusk asks, "They don't come from your Earth?"

[Sammy] retorts, shaking his head, "Nope. From what I can learn about them, they actually came from another Earth. Before I can tell you about Universal SHOCKER I must tell you the full story."

Davis asks, curiously, "If they did not originate on your world where did they come from?"

[Sammy] says, "I think that this can help." [Sammy] then puts his hands on his belt and the whole area seems to fade into a field displaying someone that looks like Kamen Rider Den-O.

Andrew asks, surprised, "What's going on?"

Keiko asks, "Who is that?"

[Sammy] says, "Kamen Rider Den-O. He fought a group of beings known as Imagin, who were beings from a future where they lost their physical bodies due to a shift in time. They went back in time to destroy the person that caused the shift that cost them their physical form. They did that by possessing people in the past."

Kotone asks, shocked, "Possessing people?"

[Sammy] says, "That's right. They tricked them to forget a contract where their greatest wish and they grant them…Just not in the way that you would think that it would happen."

Tai says, "I had a feeling that was the case."

[Sammy] says, "But that wasn't always the case. Some Imagin didn't agree with their 'siblings' and wanted to stop them. It was the reason that Den-O was born. An Imagin 'bonded' with a human and Kamen Rider Den-O was the result."

Suguha asks, "So, this guy was the result of a human bonding with one of these 'Imagin'?"

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "Yep. While variations on the powers, its source, and how they got their powers is different, all Kamen Riders are similar in many ways."

Mimi asks, curiously, "They are?"

Kazuto says, "And by the way that you are talking, Kamen Riders come from more than your world and this 'Den-O's' world."

[Sammy] says in reply, "Plenty more. Kamen Rider exist all around the multiverse. Before I go onto the next Rider you might be shocked about this one, Trista."

Trista asks, curiously, "Why would that be?"

[Sammy] responds, plainly, "Because that Rider can travel through time."

Trista yells out, shocked, "WHAT!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I MAKE SURE THAT NOBODY CAN TIME TRAVEL WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

[Sammy] retorts, "One reason is that there is no Sailor Pluto in that world. Second is that the Kamen Rider of that world is like you, a time guardian, one that protects the timeline from being damaged." [Sammy] then creates an image of strange bullet train and [Sammy] then say, explaining, "This is the DenLiner, the Train of Time."

Davis says, "Cool train, dude."

Biyomon asks, curiously, "How does it travel through time?"

[Sammy] responds, "Because it can travel on the sands of time, however, it must have a specific day, month, and year to travel to."

Trista asks, curiously, "How can the timeline be a risk? Is it a linear time travel device?"

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Rika asks, curiously, "Linear?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Time travel actually runs one of two ways. The first way is something known by what you know as the 'grandfather paradox' which basically is what would happen if you travel back in time and kill your own grandfather ensuring that your father wouldn't be born, but yet, you still exist. That's because you can from another timeline where this DIDN'T happen and you have 'created' a new timeline because of this action. They are also known as alternate timelines, alternate universes, quantum universes, and the like, but the premise is the same. The second one runs on the 'theory' that timeline is linear which means that it goes in a straight line and anything that alters the past effects the present including yourself. If an event in the past that would cause you not to be born…"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "…And you would be 'erased' from existence."

Trista say, with a nod, "Exactly, Kazuto."

Plenty of the others cringe on that and Keiko says, nervously, "Scary."

Amara says, with a nod, "Scary indeed."

Trista says, "That's why you need to be careful with that form of time travel because would be creating an 'alternate history' which is basically the progress of time and events in the universe changed from what had originally happened. There is NO alternate timelines, but the history of events of the current timeline has been changed insignificantly or radically depending on the change."

Suguha says, "Maybe this is why they show all that 'bad stuff' happening on television and movies when the characters do time travel stuff."

Trista says, with a nod, "I believe that's a valid theory."

[Sammy] says, "Anyway, he is just one of many Kamen Riders throughout the multiverse."

Tai asks, surprised, "The multiverse?"

Cody asks, curiously, "You mean that Kamen Riders aren't just part of your world and the world that this one, Den-O, came from."

[Sammy] says, "Nope. There are many Kamen Riders all over the multiverse that have been fighting evils like the Imagin and the evils that they became like the organization known as SHOCKER."

Lita asks, surprised, "SHOCKER? Just SHOCKER?"

[Sammy] says, "UNI-SHOCKER is actually just the latest incarnation of an evil organization that many Kamen Riders have been fighting all over the multiverse for a good long time. Plenty of Kamen Riders are have similar histories to me." [Sammy] then shows a picture of Kamen Rider #1 and Kamen Rider #2 and he says, "Kamen Riders Numbers One and Two, also known as Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji. Takeshi Hongo, a brilliant genius and pro motorbike racer, was kidnapped by the organization to become a brainwashed cyborg just like me because of his skills. However, a former SHOCKER scientist died saving him from that fact. Later on, Takeshi saved Hayato because SHOCKER kidnapped that guy to combat him." [Sammy] says, plainly, "Many of the stories are like this. Many of the Kamen Riders are cyborgs in which they were either to be used as weapons for an evil organization like SHOCKER, Destron, a successor organization, and the like, or in order to save their lives due to actions of these evils forced to be made into cyborgs when they suffer life-threatening injuries."

Ken says, "In the terms of the Kamen Rider, your story isn't unusual."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "In terms of Kamen Riders, my story is 'classic'."

Amara says, "And UNI-SHOCKER is the latest incarnation of evil organization that many Kamen Riders have been fighting all over the multiverse."

[Sammy] responds, nodding his head in agreement, "The SHOCKER organization was born from multiple evils and Kamen Rider have always opposed SHOCKER and its successors in which there are plenty to choose from."

Cody says, "In which you are following in 'that tradition'."

[Sammy] says, "That's right. Meatball Mead…My Meatball Head learned about them when she infiltrated UNI-SHOCKER and she 'modeled' me after them. Where the Sailor Scouts have failed, the Kamen Riders, the good ones, will succeed." [Sammy] says, with a sigh, "I was to be the new hope. Sis knew that the Sailor Scouts' 'flame' has been dimmed, but she hoped that through her last act of courage that I would continue with the work on the ideals that she fought for as the latest incarnation of the force that fought and beat other versions of this evil before." [Sammy] says, with a stern tone, "It is my mission to finish what sis and the others started in my world and ensure that UNI-SHOCKER NEVER gets its way with my world or any other world."

Kaname says, amazed, "Wow."

Salamandinay says, "Yes, Kaname. It seems like the vast sea of worlds is even more vast than we originally thought."

Tai says, "So, Kamen Riders and the SHOCKER organization have a 'history' and this Sammy is just the latest Kamen Rider to fight them."

Kazuto says, "This answers quite a few questions."

[Sammy] says, looking at Suguha and her counterpart, "And that's why I need to make sure that these two don't fall into UNI-SHOCKER's hands. I thought that the power of the Silver Crystal was something, but hearing of Etherion…"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Not surprising that they would crave that power."

Asuna says, "Don't worry. They won't get their way, Suguha-chan."

Mina says, with a grin, "Not as long as you got us here!"

Kazuto says, "However, we need to be careful. This organization is experience against fighting Sailor Scouts and they have been here for a while. Plenty of time to gather information on us and we have seen that they have developed weapons and technology that can defend and defeat Sailor Scouts."

[Sammy] says, "He's right, you know. You already know it and experienced it in which your version of Meatball Head is lying down and recovering from it."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "He has a point. The reason that Serena is recovering in bed is because they have tech that can counter our powers. We need to be really careful."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "So, what can we do?"

Michelle says, "That's a good question, Firefly."

Just then they heard a beeping sound and everyone looks at Ami takes out her communicator in which she asks, activating it, "Hello?"

Darien's face comes onto the screen and he yells out, seriously, "Ami, is everyone else with you?!"

Matt says, concerned, "Uh oh."

Tai says, with a nod, "Big time, Matt."

Ami asks Darien, "What's wrong?"

Darien responds, "You aren't going to believe this…"

Lita tells Darien, "Darien, you would say that after what we have been through?"

Darien says, seriously, "There isn't time for this! There are dragons rampaging in Juuban!"

There are multiple gasps and plenty of the others say in unison, "Say what?!"

Ange yells out, glaring at Salamandinay, "I knew it! I knew that you couldn't be trusted!"

Naga says, sternly, "Hey, watch it! This is a surprise to us too!"

Salamandinay says, with a plain tone, "You are one quick to judge without the full facts, Ange." Salamandinay says, "I believe that you should see what this 'dragon attack' is all about before you rush to judgment."

Ange gives Salamandinay a glare and Tusk tells Ange, "I believe that she has a point, Ange. We need to go see for ourselves what's happening and you can make your judgment then."

Ange glares at Salamandinay and she asks Tusk, "Is Villkiss ready?"

Tusk responds, nervously, "Villkiss is operational, but she isn't one hundred percent."

Ange replies, "I don't care! If Villkiss is so legendary, she can handle anything no matter what shape she is in."

Vivian says, excitedly, "Yeah! You go get them Ange!"

Tusk sighs at this and [Suguha] says, "Well, what are you going to do Tusk? It is the way that Ange is."

Tusk tells [Suguha], with a smile, "You shouldn't be talking."

[Suguha] asks, with a deadly glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kari says, nervously, "I think that we should head back to Juuban. Darien is going to need our help now."

Davis asks, seriously, "What are we waiting for?!" Soon enough, everyone, minus Andrew, starts to head out to get to Juuban to assist Darien with this 'dragon attack'.

 _ **April 24, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within Darien's apartment, said Earth Prince is looking out his window as he sees what looks like duplicates of different versions of Bahamut ranging from Final Fantasy 7's Bahamut Sin, to the Aeon version of Bahamut of Final Fantasy 10, and to Eidolon version of Bahamut from the Final Fantasy 13 universe in which these 'Bahamut duplicates' are flying around and causing mass panic while Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights are observing this from open cockpits of their Ragna-Mails.

Chris says, "This is quite ironic."

Embryo tells Chris, "Remember, Chris, they aren't real dragons. They are machine duplicates based off famous video game dragons. To the humans of this world, dragon are just myths and legends as well as fantasy material for movies, television, and video games."

Salia says, "Well, they are learning that for us, they are real to us in a way."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "And you are a real pain in the neck, Salia!" Soon after, rapid cannon fire and energy blast destroys one of the 'machine dragons' in a strong explosion. Everyone looks to the source of the shots to see Ange, in her riding suit, riding on the back of Villkiss in Flight Mode.

Chris says, with an irritated look, "Ange."

Salia says, with a grin, "Master Embryo was right! We knew that you couldn't resist!"

Ange says, with a smirk, "And did you know that I have friends with me? They really want to say hello!" Just then several more of the machine dragons are destroyed in which Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, in their three machines in their 'Destroyer Modes', what Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails call their 'humanoid robot modes', make their appearance.

Salia says, narrowing her eyes, "Those machines!"

The cockpit of Salamandinay's machine, Enryugo, Salamandinay emerges and she says, "Hello, Embryo. I have heard that you have been causing trouble in this world."

Embryo responds, with a smirk, "Well, Princess Salamandinay, how interesting to meet you face to face."

Salamandinay says, "Forgive me if I don't feel the same, Embryo."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "I suspect not since you and the dragon race are not pleased with me."

The Diamond Rose Knights look at Embryo and Ersha asks, "You know her, Master Embryo?"

Embryo tells Ersha, pointing to Salamandinay, "Her name is Salamandinay, princess of the dragon race."

There are gasps from the Diamond Rose Knights and Irma asks, shocked, "Princess?"

When the Diamond Rose Knights look at Salamandinay, Ange retorts, with a smirk, "That's right. It turns out that the 'dragons' are actually just like Vivian. They are descendants of humans that genetically modified themselves into dragon-like creatures when their Earth was trashed…" Ange says, pointing to Embryo, "And there is the culprit right there!"

Embryo says, "I see that you and the dragon princess have been discussing some things, my lovely Ange."

Ange yells out, sternly, "So, you admit it?! You are the one that wrecked the dragon's Earth of which ironically, it is the Earth that you came from! And after your machines, these Ragna-Mail, helped trash this Earth, you came to our Earth and took it from Tusk and his people to build your so-called 'utopia' of which you kidnapped the first dragon of that Earth to use as 'Mana factory' to fuel that society of yours!"

Plenty of the other Diamond Rose Knights give looks of shock with Ersha glancing at Embryo and Embryo retorts, with a sly smirk, "What of it?!"

Ange shouts out, angrily, "You…You piece of filth!"

Salia yells out, strongly, "How dare you talk with Master Embryo in that fashion Ange?"

Ange responds, "Open your eyes, Salia! He is no god! He came from the Earth that the dragons lived on after he trashed it so many years ago. Wherever he got his weird powers from, they came from dimensional crossing abilities of his Ragna-Mail that he inverted and we're riding which he used to trash the same Earth! It was a miracle that anyone survived the doomsday that he inflicted on them! And they had to turn themselves into dragons to survive in that world as well as repair their planet!"

Salia retorts, "So, what? It doesn't matter anymore! Master Embryo is the greatest thing in my life and he needs my help to create the greatest world possible! I will ensure his beautiful vision for the new world happens!"

Ange yells out, angrily, "You stupid…!"

Salamandinay says, interrupting, "I believe that you can't talk your way of fight, Ange."

Ange responds, with a nod, "Yeah, I've got to admit you're right. And personally, I want to smack this bitch around anyway."

Salia shouts out, strongly, "Just try it!"

Just then another female voice says, "If you insist!" Everyone else then looks to see the Sailor Scouts surrounding Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights and the Digidestined, riding in their digivolved Digimon partners, take out the final machine dragons before turning on Embryo and his loyal warriors.

Sailor Celestial says, "Okay, mister high and mighty, you and your 'girl toys' are surrounded!"

Tanya yells out, angrily, "Girl toys?!"

Embryo responds, with a smile, "Easy, my dear Tanya. They don't realize that we are the ones with the advantage."

Sailor Jupiter asks, with a confident smirk, "And why is that?"

Embryo then takes out what looks like none other than the Dragon Dagger of the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and he says, "I believe that this shall show you why."

Sailor Uranus asks, "What the heck is that?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh. I think I know." Embryo then starts to play the Dragon Dagger and a portal is created in which out of the portal is none other than the Dragonzord with a roar.

Yolei asks, stunned, "What the heck is that?!"

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "I would have to say that's big trouble!"

Pegasusmon, Patamon's Armor Digivolved form, responds, "I must agree!"

Chris asks, shocked, "What is that Master Embryo?"

Embryo stops playing the Dragon Dagger and he says, "That's the Dragonzord, a battle machine of incredible power. In the Earth that this one came from, it was a machine to defend the planet from evil forces, but it stumbled for a long time…Until UNI-SHOCKER retrieved it and the Dragon Dagger, the device that's used to control this incredible machine." Embryo says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Now, I believe that I am the one with the advantage."

Ange shouts out, annoyed, "Yeah! How is that?" Plenty of the others smack themselves in the head while Embryo plays the Dragon Dagger causing the Dragonzord's chest to glow in which missiles come out of its finger in which the Dragonzord fires its missiles at the city causing multiple exposing causing damage and screams of terror are coming from the civilians.

Sailor Uranus yells out, annoyed, "That's how Ange!"

Davis says, seriously, "And that's why we don't ask that question!" Embryo plays the Dragon Dagger and Dragonzord roars as its tail starts to spin like a drill in which it swings its tail causing massive damage to the city.

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "You play dirty!"

Davis and Ken are on the back of Imperialdramon in his 'dragon mode' and Davis says, cracking his knuckles, "We'll see much he likes to play that way when we play hard ball!"

Embryo says, shaking his head and giving a sly smirk, "Such vulgar language and tactics." Embryo snaps his fingers and he and his Diamond Rose Knights vanish in which they reappear slightly above everyone else.

Ange says, annoyed, "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of your 'parlor tricks'."

Embryo tells Ange, with a smile, "My dear Ange, my abilities are far more than tricks."

Sailor Mars says, with a glare, "Well, we know that you are no deity, buddy."

Sailor Jupiter says, "And once we figured out your 'tricks', you are going down big time."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "My dear Sailor Jupiter, I believe that you already have plenty of trouble on your hands."

Embryo plays the Dragon Dagger once more and Tai says, "Oh, great!"

Yolei says, nervously, "Here we go again." The Dragonzord roars out and it starts to go on a rampage throughout the area causing a lot of damage.

Sailor Celestial says, "We've got to stop that thing!"

Sailor Orion says, aiming her bow at the Dragonzord, "Already on it." Sailor Orion fires an arrow of light energy at the Dragonzord which replicates into dozens of light arrows that smash into the Zord causing it to roar as spark come from the multiple 'explosion' that hit its body.

The Dragonzord turns to face our heroes and heroines and Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Oh, boy. I think that you made it mad!" The Dragonzord unleashes another barrage of missiles at our heroes and heroines.

Tai shouts out, "Scatter!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines take flight and scatter with Ange, Salamandinay, and her two companions joining them. Ange then yelps as she barely avoids an attack from Salia.

Ange yells out, "Okay, Salia, if you won't listen to reason, then I'll beat the truth into you!"

Salia roars out from inside of Cleopatra, "Just try it, Ange!" Villkiss goes into Destroy Mode and Ange and Salia, in their two Ragna-Mail, start to battle it out with Salamandinay and her two companions, in their machines, stop Chris, Irma, and Tanya.

Tanya yells out, strongly, "Out of the way!"

Salamandinay says, "I think not. Four-on-one isn't fair odds."

Kaname says, with a grin, "Let's how you do when the fight is fair."

Chris says, annoyed, "Fine." Soon after, Chris, Irma, and Tanya start to battle against Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname in their machines while Ersha, watching from the open cockpit of her Ragna-Mail, watches all of this.

Embryo comes over with his Ragna-Mail and he asks, "Are you disturbed by this, Ersha?"

Ersha responds, a bit nervously, "Well…"

Embryo tells her, interrupting with a sly smile, "Don't be ashamed. In fact, I am glad that you are disturbed."

Ersha asks, a bit surprised, "Master Embryo?"

Embryo tells Ersha, "I wish that it hadn't come to this, but this is necessary for our new world to come about. However, the new world can't have this kind of action. I am glad that you are disgusted because it will get rid of the impulse to fight and cause senseless bloodshed which our new world doesn't. So, please my dear Ersha, do not be ashamed of being disgusted for it will bring peace to the new world."

Ersha says, having a surprised look on her face, "Master Embryo…" Ersha then blushes as Embryo cups her chin and kisses her lips on the lips causing her cheeks to gain a massive pink-red hue.

After release Ersha from the kiss, Embryo asks, with a warm smile, "Do you trust me, my darling Ersha?"

Ersha responds, "Yes, Master Embryo. I trust you absolutely."

Embryo tells Ersha, "Thank you, Ersha. Now, you have your mission." Ersha gains a determined look and she goes into her Ragna-Mail which transforms to Flight Mode where she seems to fly off in the opposite direction in which a few of our heroes and heroines notice causing them to gain suspicious looks. However, our heroes and heroines have a major worry as they have a rampaging Dragonzord to deal with.

" **Terra Force!** "

" **Ice Wolf Claw!** "

The Dragonzord roars as it is slammed by a powerful one-two assault from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon causing a lot of damage, but the Dragonzord is far from finished as its lashes out with its drill tail and unleashes another barrage of missiles that causes damage to the area, but our heroes and heroines safely dodge.

Sailor Saturn says, "The area is getting torn apart!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Don't worry! There is just one of him and all of us! He is just one big target!" Just then another loud noise is heard and everyone looks to the source to see Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, and Tyrannosaurs Rex Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Zords emerging from seemly nowhere and unleashing terror and chaos to Juuban. Davis says, slapping himself on the forehead, "I just had to open my big mouth!"

Yolei says, annoyed, "No kidding!"

Sailor Sun says, "Please, we don't have the time."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sun is right! We need to focus on the situation!"

Sora shouts out, "Duck!" Our heroes and heroines then dodge an aerial assault from the Pterodactyl Dino Zord.

Davis says, "Imperialdramon, let's take care of that overgrown pink harpy!"

Imperialdramon says, "You got it!"

Davis tells Ken, "Hang on!"

Ken says, with a nod, "You know it!" Imperialdramon then takes to the skies after the Pterodactyl while Sailor Celestial dodges another barrage of missiles from the Dragonzord.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Okay, you overgrown tin can, take this!" Sailor Celestial unleashes an assault from her railguns that strike home causing the Dragonzord more damage and it roars out from the damage in which Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "I got you!"

Sailor Star says, "Wait! Something's happening!" Just then the Dragonzord combines with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Dino Zords to form Dragonzord Battle Mode.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Mimi says, nervously, "Major 'uh oh'."

Lillymon, Palmon's Ultimate form, says, "And coming out way." Dragonzord Battle Mode and the Tyrannosaur Dino Zord continue their rampage which sends a lot of debris and dust into the sky in which Darien is watching from his apartment home's window causing him to bite his lip in which he shows that he wants to help, but he knows that he must remain here to protect the woman that he loves along with her brother. Darien then gets a 'feeling' like what Kazuto, Serena, and Suguha get from their 'danger sense' and his 'bad feeling' is confirmed when his apartment door is blown door in a violent manner.

Sammy shouts out, "What the…?!"

Darien shouts out, as he prepares to transform, "Sammy, get back!" However, before he could transform, Darien is hit by a stun gun and he grunts out as its effect is immediate as he collapsed to the ground with his body paralyzed where we see Ersha enter the room and showing she is the one holding a stun gun like the one police officers use in the United States.

Ersha says, "Please don't get up. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

Sammy yells out, "You aren't getting my sister!"

Ersha says, "I'm not just here for your sister. You are coming with me too Sammy Tsukino."

Sammy and Darien give looks of surprise and Darien grunts out, "What?"

Ersha says, "Master Embryo's orders. Sammy and Serena Tsukino are coming with me."

Sammy yells out, "Never!"

Ersha says, "I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice!"

Just then BlackGatomon's voice booms out, "Wrong!" Ersha then yelps as BlackGatomon and Gatomon (Serena) sneak attack her and knock the stun gun out of Ersha's hands in which Darien, regaining the ability to move, wraps the barbs out of his body in which he leaps to his feet and transforms into Tuxedo Mask, but Ersha slams a smoke grenade into the ground causing a massive amount of smoke to cover the room as well as dispel out the window.

Sammy's voice booms, "Augh! Get off me!"

Tuxedo Mask cough out, "Sammy…*cough*…!" When the smoke finally dispels, Tuxedo Mask finds that Sammy is gone and he looks to see that Serena has been removed from the bed she was sleeping in! Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Serena!" On the roof of Darien's/Tuxedo Mask's apartment home, Ersha is leading a group of Combatmen with one having a tied-up Sammy Tsukino while another has a still unconscious and sleeping Serena wrapped up in blankets.

Ersha says, "Please be careful with them. They are to be unharmed."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "They are going to be remain unharmed when you put them down and return them to us!" Ersha and the Combatmen look to see Kamen Rider Lunar with Kotone, Rika, Keiko, and Kazuto behind him armed with pepper sprays and commercial stun guns.

Rika says, "We suggest that let our girl and her brother go now!"

Ersha says, "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Kotone says, "Then you leave us no choice." But then all of them are hit by a powerful shockwave and they are knocked to the ground causing Kotone, Rika, Keiko, and Kazuto to drop their stun guns and pepper sprays.

Keiko says, shocked, "Oh no!" Kamen Rider Lunar leaps to his feet only to be stopped by Negamoon sisters, Koan, Berthier, Petz, and Calaveras, all of whom look exactly as they did while part of the Negamoon and blank pupiless eyes.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, shocked, "You are…!" However, he is forced to dodge their dark elemental assault and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Damn you, UNI-SHOCKER! These four girls were purified by this Sailor Moon and you enslave for your own selfish ends! You aren't going to get away with this!"_

Keiko says, worriedly, "Lunar-san!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Stay back!" However, Lunar drops his guard for a moment and he is hit in the back by Calaveras' whip causing crash onto the roof, hard, but before Koan's dark flames can hit him, Tuxedo Mask leaps in and saves him from the flames.

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Are you all right?"

Kamen Rider Lunar grunts out, "What kept you?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, seeing the Negamoon sisters, "What has happened to them?"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, "It is obvious, pal. They were captured and enslaved to UNI-SHOCKER. They have been given back their dark powers and enslaved at the same time. I wouldn't be surprised that they turned them into cyborgs as well." Tuxedo Mask snarls and his hands turn into fists in which Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Cool it! I know that you are pissed! So am I! But flying off the handle like that won't help them!"

Tuxedo Mask responds, with a reluctant nod, "You're right." Kamen Rider Lunar then leaps away and starts to attack the Negamoon sisters in which Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Wait!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't argue right now! Get your Meatball Head now!" Tuxedo Mask nods his head and unleashes a barrage of roses that causes chaos and confusion in the ranks of Combatmen as well as Ersha as she gets scratched in the arm by one. Tuxedo Mask then takes advantage of the confusion and attacks in which he gets Sammy Tsukino, who was free from the binds due to them getting cut by Tuxedo Mask's roses, over to Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone, who have managed to get back on their feet.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Get Sammy out of here! I'll get Serena!" Tuxedo Mask, without waiting for a reply, uses his cane, and hits the head of the Combatman holding Serena causing the Combatman to release him and Tuxedo Mask catches her in his arms. Tuxedo Mask turns to return to the others, but Embryo and his Ragna-Mail are floating in front and just above him barring his path.

Ersha says, "Master Embryo."

Embryo asks Ersha, "Are you hurt my dear?"

Ersha responds, "No, it is only a scratch."

Embryo tells Tuxedo Mask, "Such barbaric tactics and harming one of my flowers. I think that you should be taught a lesson on how such flowers should be treated." Embryo produces a rapier from seemly nowhere, but he grunts as his Ragna-Mail is kicked on its side by Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, "And you should learn to shut your big mouth loser!"

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Such aggression. Let's see if I can tame that." Embryo snaps his fingers and everyone on the roof is engulfed in a bright light.

Rika yells out, "Hey! What is this?!" With a bright flash, everyone that was on or around the roof was gone!

 _ **April 24, 2026, Unknown realm**_

Inside of an unknown cosmic realm, Tuxedo Mask, Sammy, Kamen Rider Lunar, Sailor Celestial, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Kazuto are looking around.

Keiko asks, "Where are we?"

Rika retorts, "You are asking me?"

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "Just a little place where we won't be disturbed." Everyone looks to the source of Embryo's voice where they find him and Ersha standing on Embryo's Ragna-Mail with the still slumbering Serena trapped in some kind of orb and floating nearby.

Kazuto, Tuxedo Mask, Sammy, and Sailor Celestial say in unison, shocked, "Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, angrily, "Let her go!"

Embryo replies, with a sly smile, "I'm afraid not. And I'm afraid that you will leave until you fight me in the field of combat."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Beat the crud out of you? Sounds like fun!"

Embryo says, with a grin, "It may not be as fun as you think." Embryo then displays a black version of the duel disk that Sailor Celestial and Serena use and he says, inserting a deck into the duel disk, "This is the battlefield that you must fight me in."

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "A duel?"

Embryo says, "Indeed. And I challenge you, Sailor Celestial. I've heard much about you and your dragons."

Sailor Celestial, taking out her duel disk from her sub-space pocket, respond, "We'll you are going to meet them face to face!" Sailor Celestial attaches her duel disk to her left wrist and inserts her dueling deck inside.

Kazuto says, seriously and concerned, "Sugu, wait!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Don't worry, big brother! I got this!" Sailor Celestial tells Tuxedo Mask, "Don't worry. I'll get sis back." Sailor Celestial leaps forward, activates her duel disk, with its 'energy blade' that contains the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones appear, and she says, "Bring it on!"

Embryo says, activating his duel disk, "Do not believe that it will be easy as you think." Embryo's and Sailor Celestial's duel disk shuffle their decks, their disks' touch screen display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and the two duelists draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" Embryo and Sailor Celestial say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Embryo: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off!"

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "But of course, my dear."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "I can see why Ange wants to kill you, jerk." Sailor Celestial says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Oafdragon Magician (2100/1400), and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), "I take the scale two, Oafdragon Magician, and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones and soon after, said monsters appear on the field in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 2 below Oafdragon and the number 8 below Dragonpit in which Sailor Celestial says, an image of her pendulum crystal appears swinging between the two monsters, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels three through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial put three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come on and help me, Performapal Coin Dragon, Dragonpulse Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Performapal Coin Dragon (1700/1000), Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I Overlay Coin Dragon and Dragonpulse Magician to build the Overlay Network!" Coin Dragon and Dragonpulse Magician turn into lights that goes into a vortex onto the ground while an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck is put on top of the two monster cards which are now in the same Monster Card Zone and Sailor Celestial says, "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! And now, I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Embryo says, with a smile, "Very impressive."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "You won't be so impressed when I kick your ass!"

Embryo says, drawing a card, "We shall see." Embryo says, displaying two Pendulum Monster cards, Abyss Actor-Evil Heel (3000/2000) and Abyss Actor-Funky Comedian (300/200), "I take the scale one, Abyss Actor-Evil Heel, and scale eight, Abyss Actor-Funky Comedian, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Embryo puts the cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones and soon after, said monsters appear on the field in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 appearing below Evil Heel and number 8 below Funky Comedian.

There are gasps and Rika asks, shocked, "Him too?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "This isn't surprising since UNI-SHOCKER is allied with him."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Indeed. And now, it is time for the show. Enjoy." Embryo yells out, as a circle of light appears on the field, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Pendulum Summon!" Embryo puts two cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Show yourself my wonderful cast! Abyss Actor-Leading Lady! And Twinkle Little Star!" Two lights come from the circle of light and they are revealed to be Abyss Actor-Leading Lady (1500/1000), a little clownish witch monster, and Abyss Actor-Twinkle Littlestar (1000/1000), a dark female clown-fairy type monster, appears on the field in attack mode. Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate Abyss Actor Card Grabber! Now, I can draw one card for every Abyss Actor that I special summoned this turn!" Embryo draws two cards and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "However, my lovely ladies must leave the stage since I release them to play Cracking Dragon in attack mode!" Leading Lady and Twinkle Littlestar vanish as Cracking Dragon (3000/0), a massive black machine dragon, takes to the field in attack mode.

Kotone says, nervously, "That's a large dragon."

Embryo shouts out, "Cracking Dragon, show Dark Rebellion why you have your name!"

Cracking Dragon fires a powerful blast at Dark Rebellion and Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Waboku trap card!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Not only is my dragon protected, but I don't take damage this turn!" A trio of maidens protects Dark Rebellion from Cracking Dragon's attack.

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "Well played, but let us see how you deal with this. I activate my Mist Body equip spell and I give it to my dragon. Now, Cracking Dragon can't be destroyed in battle." Embryo says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I end my turn with a face-down."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, "I activate Dark Rebellion's ability! I detach two Overlay Units and cut your monster's power in half while Dark Rebellion gains that power!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon absorbs its two Overlay Units and Sailor Celestial yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion unleashes dark lightning from its wings causing Cracking Dragon to go from 3000/0 to 1500/0 while Dark Rebellion goes up from 2500/2000 to 4000/2000 in which Sailor Celestial says, "It doesn't matter if your overgrown tin can can't be destroyed, you still take damage! Dark Rebellion, attack!"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

However, it is too late as Dark Rebellion charge in and Sailor Celestial says, "Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion slams into Cracking Dragon causing a strong explosion, but when the smoke clears, Embryo is all right and haven't lost a life-point in which he has an active Spirit Barrier continuous trap card on his field causing Sailor Celestial to say, stunned, "No way!"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "It is, my dear. I activated my Spirit Barrier trap card and as long as it remains on the field, when I have a monster, I take no battle damage."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "And since his dragon can't be destroyed in battle, she is out of luck."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Embryo says, "I draw." As a circle of light appears on his side of the field, he says, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters that are two to seven this turn! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck: Leading Lady and Twinkle Littlestar!" Embryo puts two cards from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, two 'lights' come out of the circle of light, and they are revealed to be Abyss Actor-Leading Lady (1500/1000) and Abyss Actor-Twinkle Littlestar (1000/1000) in defense mode.

Sailor Celestial asks, with a smirk, "And how will they help?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "They will help much as you will see." Sailor Celestial gives a confused look and Embryo says, "I activate Evil Heel's Pendulum Effect! By releasing one of my lovely ladies, your monster loses attack points equal to the original attack points of my ladies! I release Leading Lady!" Leading Lady vanishes in a flash in which particles go over to Dark Rebellion causing the mighty dragon to roar as it goes from 4000/2000 back down to its original 2500/2000.

Sailor Celestial says, "He is still stronger than your dragon!"

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Not for long, my dear Suguha. I activate my Mage's Power equip spell and give it to my dragon. Now, Cracking Dragon gains five hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on my field."

There are gasps and Tuxedo Mask says, "And since his Pendulum Monsters in his Pendulum Zones count as spell cards, he has a total of five for twenty-five hundred attack points!" Cracking Dragon roars out as it goes from 1500/0 to 4000/0!

Embryo says, "Cracking Dragon, let us try this again! Slay Dark Rebellion!" Cracking Dragon fires a beam of energy from its mouth that vaporizes Dark Rebellion.

Sailor Celestial says, "Dark Rebellion!" Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my Defense Draw!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is the Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Not only am I protected from damage, but I get one new card!" A shield protects Sailor Celestial from the shockwave of Dark Rebellion's destruction and she draws a new card.

Embryo says, with a nod, "Well done. I end my turn."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards!" Sailor Celestial draws two new cards and she says, as the image of the pendulum swinging between her two monsters in the Pendulum Zones AKA the columns of light appears, "With my set, Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters that are levels three through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "Time to joy the party: Harmonizing Magician and Xiangsheng Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and they are revealed to be Harmonizing Magician (0/0), a little light and dark blue clad female magician monster, and Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500) appears on the field in defense mode. Sailor Celestial says, as a card comes out of deck, "Thanks to Harmonizing Magician's ability! When she is Pendulum Summoned from the hand, I can play one Magician Pendulum monster from my deck, but it loses their abilities! So, let's go Stargazer Magician!" Sailor Celestial puts the card on her duel disk and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) appears on the field in defense mode.

Embryo says, "And now, I activate the ability of my Cracking Dragon! Since you have summoned one monster to the field, Cracking Dragon's ability makes it loses attack points equal to its level times two hundred!" Sailor Celestial gasps as Cracking Dragon and Stargazer Magician goes from 1200/2400 to 200/2400 in which Embryo says, "And, you lose the same amount of life-points as well!" Sailor Celestial grunts out as she is hit from a shockwave from Cracking Dragon causing her to lose 1000 life-points causing her to skid back a bit.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "I'm okay. It will take more than that to beat me."

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "True, but you are in a real pickle. Your Pendulum Summon does allow you to bypass by Cracking Dragon's ability…as long as you summon more than one monster."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"As much as I hate to admit it, the jerk is right! Every time I summon a single monster, I get slammed for damage! Plus, his dragon has gotten four thousand attack points now, can't be destroyed in battle, and his Spirit Barrier makes it impossible to inflict battle damage to him! The only way that I'm going to take him down is with effect damage and right now, I may be one card short! I have another way to get more cards, but do I risk it? Well…no pain, no gain!"_ Sailor Celestial says, "I tune Harmonizing Magician with Xiangsheng Magician!" Harmonizing Magician turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Xiangsheng Magician, turning her transparent, and creating a column of light as Sailor Celestial gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sailor Celestial then says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, "Shoot for the stars, Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Embryo says, "Didn't you hear what I said? Since you summoned a single monster, my Cracking Dragon drains its power and you suffer damage from the loss!" Enlightenment Paladin then groans as it goes from 2500/2000 to 900/2000 and Sailor Celestial yelps as she is sent flying from a shockwave from Cracking Dragon as she loses 1600 life-points.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial rights herself and she says, as she is floating in the air, "I-I'm fine, big brother."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "As you may suspect, this dimension makes your special armor and power hard pressed to protect you from the damage that you take. Dueling is a little more 'intense'."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Yeah, I got that." Sailor Celestial says, "Enlightenment Paladin's ability allows me to retrieve one spell card from my grave since a Pendulum Magician monster was used to Synchro Summon him!" Enlightenment Paladin creates a clock as it bangs its weapons together in which a card comes out of Sailor Celestial's graveyard slot in which she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I use it! I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

Embryo says, "You can only hope that you get what you need."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing two cards, "I don't hope…I KNOW that I will get what I need to beat you down and save sis from you!" Sailor Celestial looks at the cards in her hand and just then the image of a dragon appears in her mind causing her to think, _"What…What was that?"_ But then Sailor Celestial realizes what she must do and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Dread Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Dread Dragon (1100/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Embryo says, with a smile and shaking his head, "It seems like you will never learn. I believe my dragon shall teach you that much." Dread Dragon roars out as it goes from 1100/400 to 700/400 and Sailor Celestial from the shockwave from Cracking Dragon that costs her 400 more life-points.

Kotone asks, confused, "What is Suguha doing?"

Kazuto says, "I think…she knows how to win."

When the others look at Kazuto, Sailor Celestial says, "I tune my Dread Dragon with Stargazer Magician!" Dread Dragon turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning him transparent, and causing a column of light to appear as a bright glow comes from Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck which beams over to Sailor Celestial's duel disk causing a new Synchro Monster card to appear on it. Sailor Celestial says, " _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Appear now, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000), a pearly white version of Clear Wing Fast Dragon with bright jade green wings, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Rika asks, "When did she get that dragon?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I'm sorry, my dear, but it is now the end. Cracking Dragon's ability…"

Sailor Celestial yells out, interrupting Embryo, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ability now activated!" Embryo looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, "When a level five or stronger monster activates their ability, Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy that monster!"

Embryo asks, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon shines a light through its wings that Cracking Dragon roars out as it hits him causing the dragon to explode!

Tuxedo Mask says, excitedly, "Excellent! Since it was an effect and not a battle, Mist Body is worthless!"

Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains the original attack points of the destroyed monster until the end of the turn!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roars out as it goes from 2500/2000 to 5500/2000 and Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, take out his final defense! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then unleashes a powerful flame stream that destroys Twinkle Littlestar, but since she was in defense mode, Embryo doesn't lose any life-points from that battle.

Sammy says, excitedly, "He's defenseless! He has no monster, so, his trap card is worthless!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Go, Clear Wing! The way is open for you! Crush that worthless ass right now!" Clear Wing flies high up and does a mid-air backflip in which Sailor Celestial says, "Daring Whirlwind Slasher!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon spins into a twister that heads straight for Embryo, but he smirks as he pushes Ersha off her Ragna-Mail before the attack slams into him with a terrific explosion causing Embryo to lose 5500 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 1000

Embryo: 0

The explosion causes a massive light and as she is falling, Ersha shouts out, shocked, "Master Embryo!" On the meanwhile, the force of the explosion sends the orb containing the still unconscious Serena right to the others.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Serena!" Just then everyone covers their eyes from the massive light.

 _ **April 24, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

When everyone trapped in the realm, minus Embryo, can open their eyes again, they are back on the roof of the apartment complex that contains Tuxedo Mask's home with Serena, still unconscious, lying in front of our heroes and heroines on the roof. Tuxedo Mask immediately scoops her into his arms bridal style and holds her gently yet tightly.

Ersha leaps to her feet and she says, concerned, "Master Embryo!"

Embryo's voice booms, "Are you worried my dear?" Everyone looks to the source of Embryo's voice to see him on top of his Ragna-Mail and completely fine in which Ersha gives a sigh of relief in which he says, "I'm sorry to have scared you, my dear. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Ersha says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you are okay, Master Embryo."

Embryo snaps his fingers and Ersha's Ragna-Mail, Raziya, and she leaps in while Embryo looks at the others causing Kamen Rider Lunar say, "Game over, pal."

Embryo says, taking out the Dragon Dagger, "I think not."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Wrong!" He then throws one of the stun guns that Kazuto, Rika, and Kotone were armed with earlier, hits Embryo hand, and causing him to grunt as he throws the Dragon Dagger away.

Sammy says, "I got it!" Sammy then runs out and grabs the Dragon Dagger causing him to glow with a bright green glow which is bright enough for everyone to see.

Ange asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Star asks, "What's happening?"

Sammy asks, confused, "What's happening?"

A voice booms in Sammy's mind, _**"It is not time yet. You are not ready for the power."**_

Sammy thinks in his mind, _"Who? What?"_

The voice says, _**"Your destiny has been accelerated."**_

Sammy asks, confused, _"Destiny?"_ Sammy yelps as he is engulfed in such a bright green light that the whole area is engulfed forcing everyone to cover their eyes in which when they are able to open them again, they see someone that looks exactly like the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger in place of Sammy.

Rika asks, confused, "What the?"

The new Green Ranger asks, in Sammy's voice while looking at himself, "What the heck? What happened to me?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Sammy?"

The new Green Ranger, revealed to be Sammy, responds, "I think." Everyone hears a loud 'boom' and they look to see Dragonzord Battle Mode still on the rampage in which Sammy looks to see the Dragon Dagger still in his hands causing him to gain a mental smirk as knowledge fills his mind. Sammy then starts to play the Dragon Dagger causing Dragonzord Battle Mode to stop in its tracks.

Keiko says, "It stopped!" Sammy continues to play the Dragon Dagger causing Dragonzord Battle Mode to separate back into the 'regular' Dragonzord as well as the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Dino Zords. The Dragonzord then fires a missile barrage against the Diamond Rose Knights in their Ragna-Mails in which they barely manage to dodge.

Tanya shouts out, "Hey!"

Ange asks, confused, "What the heck?"

Salamandinay says, with a smirk, "I believe that the tide has turned." Sammy continues to play the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord starts to move in to attack Salia, Chris, Tanya, and Irma, who are quickly joined by Ersha and Embryo in their Ragna-Mail.

Embryo says, "I'm sorry to say that our plan has failed, my knights. We must withdraw."

Salia asks, surprised, "Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, "Do not worry, Salia. The fault is my own. I must say that there were factors that I didn't think of. We must leave for the moment."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo." Soon enough, Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights vanish through some form of teleportation along with the five Dino Zords leaving only the Dragonzord in the area.

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "What just happened?"

Sailor Saturn says, confused, "I wish I knew, Venus."

On the roof, Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly tone, "Not bad, but then again, you are another version of me."

Kazuto tells Sammy, "Sammy, try to get that thing out of here."

Sammy says, with a nod, "Okay." Sammy plays the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord roars as it stomps out to Tokyo harbor in which it keeps moving until it can't be seen under the waves.

Tuxedo Mask says, "That takes care of that."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "For the time being." Just then Sammy glows as his Green Ranger outfit vanishes leaving him with the Dragon Dagger which turns into a sphere of green light that goes into his body.

Sammy asks, confused, "What the?"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused and curiously, "What just happened?"

The others gather around on the roof of the apartment complex and Ange says, "That's what we would like to know." Just then [Suguha], Vivian, and Tusk arrive on the roof.

Tusk says, "Sorry. She didn't want to be left behind."

[Suguha] says, "No kidding! I'm not going to stand around and do nothing!" [Suguha] says, looking around, "However, it looks everything is already over."

Rika says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, what happened?"

Kazuto says, "That's a good question." Kazuto goes over to Sammy and he says, "We need to get to the Moon Kingdom and get a good scan of you."

Sammy gives a confused look and Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We'll explain on the way. Right now, we aren't safe here and we need to get Serena to safety." The others nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to move out, but plenty of them are still filled with questions.

 _ **April 24, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, the group of figures that make up the leadership of UNI-SHOCKER are looking at a holographic video screen showing that whole event in Juuban.

When it is done, one of them says, in a male voice, "This is a disturbing development."

Another one says, in a female voice, "There seems to be more to Sailor Moon's younger brother in this realm than we thought."

A third one yells out, in a rough male voice and a sarcastic tone, "Just what we needed! Another one! Our 'ally' just made our troubles worse!"

Just then [Darien] comes into the room and he says, with a sly smirk, "Maybe. Maybe not."

The first male voice asks, "What do you mean?"

[Darien] retorts, with a sinister smile, "You know the origin of the first ever Green Power Ranger and it seems now that he is connected to their powers. While our runt has the protections that our wretched Meatball Head built into him, this version of the runt does not."

There is silence for a few moments and the female voice says, "Excellent thinking, our friend."

A second male voice shouts out, "You know it, babe! That's why we have him on board!"

[Darien] says, "Plus, we need the brat for Shigemura's plans for the Augma…Well, his plan anyway."

The first male voice says, "It is a good thing for him that his plans assist our plans as well."

The female voice asks, "Do you have an idea?"

[Darien] responds, with a sinister smile, "Don't I always?" Behind [Darien], there is a familiar group of figures and while we don't see any of their features, we can see them have sinister glowing eyes.

 **Scene 8 End**

It looks like Darien's 'evil twin' has another sinister plan up his sleeves and he has a group of 'friends' to help him with it. Who do you think that they are? Sorry, but no spoilers here! You are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. Memory Faded to Darkness

Okay, everyone, we're back and things are starting to heat up! Embryo has made quite a few attacks on our heroes and heroines and causing them plenty of headaches in all sorts of the word. The people of the 'dragon world' have revealed themselves and explained the truth of what's happening the 'war' between her Earth and Ange's Earth, but it looks like there is still quite a bit of friction due to what happened between the 'dragon people' and Ange and her comrades back on her Earth. Before we start this next chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 9: Memory Faded to Darkness**

 _ **April 24, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the rebuilt Moon Kingdom castle, Serena is lying on a bed and she starts to slowly open her eyes in which she gets into a sitting position while holding her head.

Serena asks, trying to get herself focused, "What? Where…?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Serena, you are awake!" Serena looks towards the source of the voice to see Molly running over to her.

Serena asks, weakly, "Molly?"

Serena prepares to get to her feet and Molly tells Serena, "Easy, Serena. You've had a nasty shock."

Serena asks, "W-What happened?" Serena then holds her head in pain and she says, with a yelp, "My head…!"

Molly tells Serena, "Whoa, Serena! Easy! You've been through the ringer."

Serena asks, confused, "The ringer?"

Molly asks Serena, "You don't remember?"

Serena then says, "I…" She then yelps as the memories of what happened and Serena says, "Oh, crud! It…It…!"

Molly tells Serena, "Whoa, Serena! Easy! It's okay! You and Darien got out of there! We rescued you!"

Serena asks, "You did?"

Molly tells Serena, "Yeah, you've been out for about a day."

Serena asks, shocked, "A day?!"

Molly says, with a nod, "That's right. You got hit by some kind of synthetic form of the energy of the Black Crystal used by the Doom Phantom." Serena gasps in shock and surprise and Molly says, with a smile, "However, Kari and Suguha managed to purge it from your body."

Serena says, with a sigh, "That's a relief to hear, Molly."

Molly says, "Yes, we already know what that stuff did to Rini." Molly asks, "However, how are you feeling?"

Serena retorts, sarcastically, "I'm not feeling taking unnecessary revenge against people that I love or wanting to blow up the world."

Molly says, with a giggle, "That's good."

Serena asks, looking around, "Wait! Where are we Molly?"

Molly responds, "We're on the Moon Kingdom."

Serena asks, surprised, "The Moon Kingdom?"

Molly says, with a nod, "As I said, you were out for a day, but during that day, Embryo attempted to kidnap you."

Serena says, annoyed, "Why aren't I surprised? Jerks like him would love to take that chance."

Molly says, with a nod, "I know, Serena. Thankfully, we were there to stop him. However, it was quite a fight. He brought some 'big guns' to the fight and that's being nice about what he did."

Serena says, with a nod of understanding, "It must have been."

Molly says, a bit nervously, "However, the thing is…"

Serena asks Molly, "What is it?"

Molly says, "For some reason, Embryo wasn't here just for you. He wanted to take Sammy too."

Serena asks, shocked, "What?!"

Molly says, "We figured that it is due to his alliance with UNI-SHOCKER."

Serena asks, "Why would someone like him honor something like that?"

Molly says, with a smile, "That's a good question."

Serena asks, "Is Sammy okay?"

Molly says, a bit nervously, "Oh, he is just fine, but…"

Serena asks, curiously, "But…?"

Molly says, "It is going to take a few moments to explain." Serena shows that 'she is listening' as Molly starts to explain what happened while Serena listening in intently. Elsewhere in the Moon Kingdom palace, Sammy is standing up as he is being scanned from head to toe by Ami.

Sammy asks, annoyed, "How long is this going to take?"

Ami responds, "A bit longer, Sammy."

Salamandinay says, "I must say that this civilization must be quite amazing to build such a place on the moon of this Earth."

Naga says, amazed, "They must be a great civilization with the ability to terraform such a place as the moon itself."

Trista says, "Yes. The Moon Kingdom was a great kingdom."

Asuna goes over to Kazuto, who is with Izzy, in which they are looking at holographic screens filled with lists, and she asks Kazuto, "Any luck, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Not really, Asuna."

Izzy says, "I'm amazed that you were able to gather all this information."

[Sammy] says, "Plenty of it is out of date, so, it won't be useful."

Kazuto says, "True, but it might give us a clue."

[Sammy] asks, "How do you think that?"

Kazuto says, "Their past actions and plans might have led to what happened to our Sammy."

Davis says, "Dude, I think that you are more worried about our 'other problem'."

Suguha's voice booms, annoyed, "Don't remind me." Everyone looks to the source to see Suguha in another medical scanner similar to the one that Sammy is in, but we find that she is a pair of short wolf-like ears coming out of her scalp and a black fuzzy wolf-like tail coming out of her tailbone area.

Matt says, "You know, I stopped being surprised by this stuff a long time ago."

TK says, with a nod, "Ditto."

Patamon says, nodding his head, "No kidding, TK."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "I don't get how this could happen."

Kari says, "I don't think that any of us were expecting this to happen. We just starting to head back after our battle with Embryo and rescuing Serena in which we were going to examine Sammy after that 'artifact of power', what Trista called that strange dagger that controlled that giant dragon robot, went into his body."

Flashback; Some time ago, Juuban District

It is the aftermath of the battle with Embryo, our heroes and heroines are assembled a good distance away from the battle in which a few scouts are looking around while Ami is using her computer to scan Sammy in which he has his arms crossed in front of him.

Sammy says, "I'm just fine."

Kazuto says, "Maybe, Sammy, but we can't take any chances."

Tai says, "Yeah. A flute-like dagger that can control a massive robot dragon sending energy into you isn't normal."

TK asks, "When has our lives been 'normal'?"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Good point."

Darien, who is holding the still unconscious Serena in his arms, tells Sammy, "We have got to make sure that whatever that dagger did to you hasn't have any side effects."

Sammy says, "You know what that dagger is."

Davis says, "Yeah, we do. And that's what we are worried about it, bro."

Mina says, with a nod, "You know what the Green Ranger is all about, right? His power originally didn't belong to the good guys and gals."

Sammy says, pointing to his counterpart, "Neither is his power."

[Sammy] says, "While I was made into a Kamen Rider thanks to UNI-SHOCKER technology and science, it was MY Sailor Moon, who snuck in, that gave me my powers add to the fact that MY universe's Silver Crystal provides a good portion of the 'fuel'."

Rini says, "Doesn't mean that the Silver Crystal can't be corrupted, Sammy. If the 'core user' of the Silver Crystal, like me for example, got corrupted, it could get corrupted too since the crystal is most bonded to that Lunarian royal at that time." Rini says, with a sigh, "Like per say, a certain future Moon Princess that absorbed said crystal into her body."

Hotaru tells Rini, "Rini, you shouldn't beat yourself over it."

Rini says, with a smile, "I know, Rini. Mom always said that too. Just can't help kicking myself a bit over that or letting that dumb jerk, Doom Phantom, warp my mind. But he's blasted into moon dust and I'm now a Sailor Scout, who helped my Meatball Headed future mom save the world a few times, so, it's okay."

Kazuto says, with a nervous smile, "I'm not sure what to say to that."

Asuna asks, with a nervous smile, "Does Serena-chan let you get away with saying stuff like that?" Rini just replies with a strangely innocent smile which gets the others quite nervous at that.

Molly says, nervously while trying to change the subject, "Anyway, let's make sure that Sammy…OUR Sammy is going to be okay." Ami nods her head as she continues the scan, but Kazuto, Davis, and Suguha start to look around as their 'danger sense' starts to 'perk up'.

Rika says, "Uh oh. That's usually trouble."

Tai asks Davis, "What's wrong?"

Kazuto replies, "We're not alone."

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and Ange asks, "What did you say?"

Davis says, "We've got trouble."

Tusk asks, looking around, "Are you sure?"

Suguha says, "Trust in big brother's 'danger sense', Tusk."

Darien says, with a nod, "Davis' and Suguha's 'danger sense' is also well-developed."

Amara says, taking out her transformation wand, "We had better transform."

Michelle asks, "Do you or Raye sense anything?"

Raye says, shaking her head, "No, we don't."

[Sammy] says, "They could be carrying devices that negate 'sensory' abilities."

Mina asks, "Then why does that 'danger sense' work?"

Davis says, "Not right now! We've got company and I don't think that it is the good kind!" Just then out of the shadows, there is a hooded cloaked figure that emerges and start to bound around our heroes and heroines.

Mimi asks, "Who is that?"

Palmon asks, "What is that?"

Amara says, taking out her transformation wand, "Let's find out." The other Sailor Scouts of the group also take out their transformation items to prepare to transform, but then the hooded figure then attacks Suguha from behind and bites into her shoulder.

Suguha yells out in pain and Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!" Kazuto kicks at the figure, but he leaps away, however, the figure's hooded falls out to reveal a male with black hair and red eyes in which he seems to have a pair of wolf ears coming out of his scalp.

Upon seeing this, Yolei thinks in her mind, _"What the?!"_ At incredible speed and agility, Suguha's attacker leaps onto the rooftops and bounds off.

Mina asks, confused, "Okay, what the heck was that?"

Lita responds, confused, "A werewolf?"

Hotaru asks, confused and nervously, "Werewolf?"

Amara yells out, "No way!"

Trista gives a look that says 'Well' and Davis yells out, seeing this look, "Hold up! Don't tell that werewolves actually exist?!"

Trista says, "Not exactly werewolves as the legends go…"

Sammy asks, curiously, "Is this normal for you?"

Matt responds, "Define: 'Normal'." Suguha holds her shoulder and she groans out as she starts to feel woozy in which she then collapses to the ground.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Sugu!"

Asuna says, worriedly, "Suguha-chan!" Soon enough, everyone assembles around the fallen Celestial Princess as her face becomes flush and her breathing haggard.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present hour, Suguha explains, "And the next thing that we knew, I had these on my head."

Izzy says, "It turns out that Suguha's attacker comes from humanoids known as 'Lupins', a humanoid wolf-like race. They have wolf-like tails and appendages on the top of their heads that are wolf-like ears, but they really aren't ears."

Cody says, adding in, "They are some kind of sensory device and they have human-like ears, but like members of the canine family, Lupins have hearing and smell that are better than humans…By at least ten times."

Trista says, "Actually, Lupins hearing is ten times better than humans. Their sense of smell is one hundred times better than a humans."

Serena asks, "So, they are like a combination of humans and wolves?"

Trista says, "Crude terminology, hime, but not exactly wrong."

Darien says, "However, they can't turn humans into members of their kind."

Serena asks, surprised, "They can't?"

Trista says, "Normally, no. They are indeed the source of the werewolf myths of old and today, but the werewolf myth of being bitten by one and turned into one of their kind: 'An old wives' tale'."

Sammy says, pointing to Suguha, "Explain her."

[Sammy] retorts, "Does the name 'UNI-SHOCKER' mean anything?"

Tusk asks, "What's the point of turning Suguha part wolf?"

Ange says, "Got me, Tusk."

[Suguha] asks, "So, is she…me…I mean…?"

Ami says, "Our Suguha seems to be just fine. In fact, other than the Lupin sensors and tail, she is just like us. In fact, she isn't showing any of the enhanced smell or hearing of a Lupin."

Serena asks Suguha, "You aren't?"

Suguha says, growling as she pats her scalp, "Nope. All I got is these ears and tail."

Kazuto says, "They must have had that Lupin infect Sugu with some kind of 'mutagen' or something."

Mina asks, nervously, "Does anyone know about an America manga known as 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?"

Lita says, nervously, "I think we get it, Mina."

Ami says, "From what I can scan, Suguha is not suffering from any more 'mutations'."

Rika says, "That's good news."

Ami says, "However, I would like to keep her up here for a while."

Darien says, "That's a good idea, Ami. We need to make sure."

Cody says, with a nod, "I agree with Darien. That Lupin was indeed attacking Suguha. He could have gone after any one of us if it was to inject with whatever 'mutagen' was the goal, but he headed straight for Suguha."

Amara says, nodding her head, "Agreed, Cody. There was a reason for it."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Don't I feel special? This is getting annoying."

Mina tells Suguha, with a grin, "That's the life of a Sailor Scout, girlfriend."

Suguha sighs and she says, annoyed, "I know. I know." Suguha says, "Anyway, the rest of you should get back 'downstairs'. I'll be fine up here."

Serena asks, curiously, "Is something up?"

Plenty of the others, especially the SAO survivors of the group, look a bit nervous and Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yui said that another SAO boss will be appearing in Ordinal Scale."

Serena asks, surprised, "Another SAO boss in Ordinal Scale?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, Serena. There have been more SAO bosses appearing in Ordinal Scale than the one that we fought."

Asuna says, "We're going to investigate."

Serena says, with a determined tone, "I'll come too."

Raye says, "No way, Meatball Head! You just recovered from a 'nasty shock' and that's being nice on what happened to you."

Rini says, "No kidding, Serena! You got infected by energies similar to the ones that twisted me into Wicked Lady! They were purged from you, but we can't be sure that you aren't still suffering from the effects!"

Serena replies, calmly, "I'm just fine, squirt."

Rini yells out, annoyed, "I'm not a squirt, Meatball Head! Look at me! I'm grown-up!"

Serena retorts, with a grin, "Really?"

Rini glares at Serena, annoyed, and Lita says, with a smirk, "It seems Serena is fine to me."

Davis says, with a grin, "No joke."

Darien tells Serena, "Are you sure about this Meatball Head?'

Serena replies, with a smile, "I'll be fine, Darien-kun. Promise." Serena then kisses Darien on the cheek and Darien can't help to sigh at his girlfriend as well as lightly smile at her.

Tai says, "Might as well take her along. If we try to leave her behind, she is going to sneak off to join us."

Plenty of the other sigh, knowing that Tai is right, Matt says, with a nervous smile, "Plenty of us would do the same."

Raye says, annoyed, "Okay, fine! But we're keeping a close eye on you, Meatball Head!"

Serena says, with a sigh and smile, "Fine, Pyro."

Kotone asks Suguha, "Are you going to be okay?"

Suguha says, looking up at her scalp, "Other than feeling like a 'shaggy girl dog', I'm just peachy, Kotone."

Keiko gives a giggle at Suguha's sarcastic remark and Ange says, "Anyway, I'm going to stick around with Tusk, Vivian, and my Suguha to make sure that nothing is tried. Thankfully, our Ragna-Mail are close to being repaired and they are up here."

[Sammy] says, "I'm going to stay up here just in case too."

Serena says, with a nod, "Thank you."

[Sammy] tells Serena, "It is nothing, Meatball Head. I'm just 'doing my job' same as you and the others."

Serena says, with a smile, "Whatever you say."

Suguha tells Kazuto and Serena, "Be careful out there."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We will Sugu."

Suguha responds, with a smirk, "How many times have I heard that before?"

Kazuto gives a nervous look and Asuna says, with a sly smile, "She has a point, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto yells out, with a blush of embarrassment, "Hey!" Plenty of the rest of the group giggle at Kazuto's embarrassment as the majority of our heroes and heroines prepare to return to Earth to continue their investigations.

 _ **April 24, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Deep within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find ourselves looking at a large computer server, there is a middle-aged male with short brown hair, square-glasses in front of his brown eyes, and wearing a white lab outfit with a tablet in his hands.

Just then a male voice calls out, "Shigemura-dono?" The man looks to see a tall young man with short brown hair and bright brown eyes walking towards him.

The middle-aged male says, "Eiji."

The young man asks, "Is it time, Shigemura-dono?"

The middle-aged male responds, "It seems like their plan to temporary put Sailor Celestial out of action has worked."

The young man says, with a smirk, "I have to ask: Are they truly just cousins? They seem more alike based on what I remember about the Black Swordsman."

The middle-aged male replies, "They say that she is supposed to our universe's greatest swordswoman. She inspired the Duel Wielding technique found in SAO."

The young man says, with a nod, "Yes, I know."

The middle-aged male says, "Their plans to keep her temporary 'out of action' assists us in our plans. We aren't ready for her yet."

The young man says, "But we need him."

The middle-aged male says, with a nod, "Yes, Eiji. I know…"

The young man says, interrupting with an intense stare in his eyes, "Yes, Shigemura-dono. Whatever it takes…for Yuna."

The middle-aged male responds, "Thank you, Eiji."

The young man, Eiji, says, "Shigemura-dono, you don't need to thank me at all. For Yuna…I would do anything. I also pay for my sin to you and to her for failing to protect her. She…She's a hero and I was a weak pathetic coward, but now…Now, I have the power to save her." The middle-aged man, Shigemura, see the very deadly determination in Eiji's eyes.

The middle-aged man, Shigemura, says, "While that may be true, your fear was understandable, Eiji. But now, you are doing the bravest thing possible. You know that you may go into the deepest darkness with me."

Eiji responds, "As I said, Shigemura-dono: For Yuna, I would do anything."

Shigemura says, with a nod of understand, "Then you know what to do."

Eiji says, with a nod, "Right, Shigemura-dono." Eiji then walks off into the distance and he attach an Augma to the left side to his face.

 _ **April 24, 2026, Tokyo**_

With our heroes and heroines, they are assembled together in Tokyo with the members of Klein's guild of friends from SAO, Fuurinkazan, are assembled together with a lot of other people all around them in which all of them are wearing Augmas.

Kotone asks, "Is this it?"

Kazuto says, "Based on Yui's information, it is, Kotone."

Asuna asks, "Ready, everyone?"

Davis says, with a grin, "You know it!"

Matt says, "Let's go for it."

Our heroes and heroines, along with everyone else, say in unison, "Ordinal Scale start!" Their Augmas are activated and to all of the players, the area 'transforms' into a more 'digital area' in which all of them are in their Ordinal Scale 'outfits' with Ryoutarou's outfit being a samurai motif for example in which they have all range of weapons, ranging from swords, spears, daggers, and the like to firearms of all sorts, ranging from rifles to rocket launchers. Shortly thereafter, there is a bright light and a figure seems to come down from that light.

The figure seems to be a young lady of around 17 years of age with long flowing blue hair that goes to the end of her waist with some of it tied up in two buns in which there is a red ribbon wrapped around each bun, chest long braids just behind her ears, chin long bangs, one on each side of her face, ruby red eyes, and wearing a black and dark violet dress, black fingerless gloves, and black thigh-high high-heeled boots.

Serena asks, curiously, "Who is that?"

Mina asks Serena, surprised, "You don't know?"

Serena asks, curiously, "Should I?"

Darien tells Serena, "That's Yuna."

Serena asks, curiously, "Yuna?" Just then Serena's eyes widen and she thinks in her mind, _"That name…why does it sound so familiar?"_

Darien asks, seeing Serena's eyes widen, "Serena, is something wrong?"

Serena snaps out of her thoughts and she responds, "No! No, it is just that her name sounded familiar."

Kari says, "She is supposed to be an AI idol."

Serena asks, surprised, "She is an AI?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yes, she is. A very advanced AI. She appeared in Ordinal Scale and when she appears and sings causing all players nearby to gain status boosts."

Serena and Kazuto become interested at those words and Kazuto asks, "She boosts the players' stats with singing?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito-kun."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"The ability to enhance players with singing? Where have I learned this ability before?"_ Images flash through Serena's mind and she thinks in her mind, _"Those memories…"_ Serena looks at Kazuto and he nods his head at some kind of understanding. Just then there is a large mass of flames and out of the flames, there seems to be a large demonic-looking samurai coming out of those flames.

Serena and Kazuto widen their eyes when they see the demonic samurai and Lita asks Serena, "Is that…?"

Serena says, with a nod, "It is. Kagachi the Samurai Lord: Boss of floor ten."

Davis says, "Nasty."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Tell me about Davis."

TK says, with a nod, "He was a real pain in the neck."

Mimi asks, "You fought him before?"

Cody says, "Tai and the others told us that early on in SAO, they managed to join the 'top players', who would be called 'Clearers', after the third floor was opened."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right. Our first-floor boss that we helped clobber was that overgrow weed." Everyone looks to see Jun Motomiya, Davis' sister, wearing something to Kazuto and Serena, in their Ordinal Scale 'avatars', and having a mace and shield in her hands walking up them.

Matt asks, surprised, "Jun?"

Jun responds, with a smirk, "Why do you seem so surprised sweetie?" Jun goes over and kiss Matt on the lips causing him to blush in embarrassment and stumble back.

Matt tells Jun, "Jun…"

Jun responds, "Matt, we went through two years of surviving in a 'digital world' where dying in there means dying in real life. You really think that I would be scared of something like this."

Davis tells Jun, "Hey, zit face…!"

Jun tells Davis, with a stern tone, "And SAO wasn't a game either, squirt."

Matt tells Jun, "We know, Jun. But whatever they are planning involves these Augmas."

Jun says, with a smile, "And yet, you are wearing them and playing this game."

Tai tells Matt, with a nervous smile, "Don't bother, Matt. She is Davis' sister after all."

Jun and Davis yell out in unison, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Tai and Matt give nervous looks and a few of the others giggle at this.

Just then Yuna shouts out, "Is everyone ready? Then the fight will start! Music start!" Soon enough, music starts to play and Yuna starts to sing in which a little fairy that's nearby rains 'light' on the players in which all of them get an attack up buff sign. A distance away, a ten-minute timer starts and Kagachi the Samurai Lord advances off in which some of the Ordinal Scale players move up to attack in which Kagachi defeats them with a single swipe of its large kitana.

Serena says, nervously, "Oh, man…"

Amara asks Serena, "Just like you remember it?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Unfortunately, yep."

Mina says, "Makes you wish that our little 'ace-in-the-hole' was here now, huh? Guess we'll have to have all the fun without her!"

Raye says, annoyed, "Cut it out, Mina-chan." After Kagachi takes down another player, a group of gun wielding players attack from an elevated position, but Kagachi creates a 'white snake whip' and lashes out with it taking out the four players in which our heroes and heroines yelp as they leap away from the attack.

Mimi says, nervously, "Wow! That was close!"

Ryoutarou says, "By the way, if your HP reaches zero, you will get punished."

Kazuto says, annoyed, "We already know that!"

Ryoutarou says, with a sly grin, "Well, we'll be taking a lot of the bonuses!"

The rest of Fuurinkazan reply in unison, "Yeah!"

Jun says, with a grin, "It seems like Klein-san and his group haven't changed one bit." While one member of Fuurinkazan blocks with a sword, Ryoutarou and another attack with their swords slashing Kagachi in the chest.

Ryoutarou says, "Nice save!" Ryoutarou and his friend run away in which a shield user of Fuurinkazan blocks another attack from Kagachi with another Fuurinkazan hitting him hard causing Kagachi to be flung into a wall.

Amara says, with a nod, "Not bad."

Michelle says, with a smile, "They are best friends after all. It isn't too surprising." Hotaru nods her head in agreement and Jun starts to head off.

Matt says, "Hey, Jun!"

Jun says, with a grin, "We can't let them take all the glory! Let's go!"

Jun races off to assist Ryoutarou and his friends and Davis says, with a sigh, "Oh, geez."

Yolei tells Davis, "Don't bother, Davis. When she has her sights set on something, she goes for it."

TK says, with a smile, "We should know. We've been with her for two years."

Davis retorts, "Try being with her for nearly two decades of your life and we'll see if you are going to be smiling, TC." Plenty of the others smirk at this as they head off to assist Jun and Fuurinkazan, but what they don't know is that Eiji is watching from an elevated position in which we can see the game display in front of his eyes is running a 'special program' looking for SAO survivors in which Jun's and Fuurinkazan's SAO avatar names are being displayed along with the SAO avatar names of other SAO survivors in our group of our heroes and heroines. Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna dodge another attack from Kagachi's 'snake whip'.

Serena says, "That was close."

Kazuto has a grip on his 'sword' and he says, "This is really different."

Serena says, "Well, it isn't surprising. We are kind of still in the 'real world', Kazuto."

Just then Kagachi charges right for the area that Kazuto, Serena, and Asuna are at and Ryoutarou shouts out, "Here he comes!"

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Serena says, solemnly, "Well, here we go."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep." Serena and Kazuto charge in for the attack in which Serena and Kazuto focus on Kagachi, but Kazuto trips on a bump causing him to slam and start to skid on the ground.

Upon seeing this, Serena says, shocked, "Kazuto!" Serena then suffers something akin to her own 'klutz attacks' in her days before SAO causing her to slam into the ground in which she and Kazuto slid in front of Kagachi's feet in which, when they see this, Serena smiles, nervously, before both of them roll away from Kagachi's attack that slams into the ground where they were. Serena goes over to one side while Kazuto runs away with Kagachi following him.

Kazuto says, "This is more difficult than I thought."

Asuna runs over to Kazuto and she says, "That's because you don't do sports or anything like that."

Asuna says, "I'm just getting started."

Ryoutarou and the rest of Fuurinkazan give anime deadpan looks and Ryoutarou asks, "What did he do?"

Serena says, nervously, "We're just not used to this."

Darien and Lita run over to Serena and Lita says, "And yet, you fight in the 'real world' so well."

Serena yells out, annoyed, "You know that's different, Lita-chan!"

Lita says, with a smirk, "Sure."

Serena gives an annoyed glare while back with Kazuto and Asuna, a player using a humanoid tiger avatar with a rocket launcher runs past Asuna and he yells out, "I'll get the last attack bonus!" He fires the rocket launcher in which Kagachi bends his head out of the way in which the shot is heading straight for Yuna. The player yells out, in a panic, "Oh no!" However, Eiji, wearing a black bodysuit with glowing dark violet lines, and with a sword appears and knocks the attack back into Kagachi causing the boss monster to get hit hard. Eiji stands in which a display shows his 'rank' in Ordinal Scale to be number 2 just below the top rank in the game.

The 'tiger player' says, amazed, "Incredible!"

Asuna asks, amazed, "Rank two?"

As the others assemble, Kari says, amazed, "He is the second strongest player in the game!"

Davis says, annoyed, "He doesn't look like much." Kagachi gets back to his feet and he then produces a second sword in his hands.

Eiji says, as he charges Kagachi, "He is going to attack again. Fix formation and follow me!"

Tai asks, a bit annoyed, "Who put him in charge?" Kagachi unleashes two shockwaves at Eiji and he easily and with great agility, dodges the attacks and slices into Kagachi's side.

Mimi says, amazed, "Whoa."

Yolei says, with a nod and amazed expression, "Whoa is right."

Ryoutarou yells out, "Way to go!"

Fuurinkazan charges in and Jun shouts out, also charging in, "Not without me, pal!" Plenty of the others sigh in which they head off to assist while the clock hits the one-minute mark. Asuna and Ryoutarou get in their shots while the shield bears do well in protecting them from Kagachi's slice and shockwaves in which Jun bashes him on the head with her mace. Eiji then comes with another series of attacks that forces Kagachi to his knees.

As Serena is watching the battle with Kagachi, she thinks in her mind, _"Why am I getting that déjà vu feeling?"_ She looks at Eiji while Asuna joins in the attack and when Asuna passes by Eiji, Serena notices that his lips move causing her eyes to start to widen while Asuna unleashes her final attack on Kagachi causing it to shatter into hundreds to thousands of data pixels in a massive explosion. Afterwards, there are a lot of cheers from the players that didn't fight against Kagachi and were only watching from the sidelines.

Yuna shouts out, "Congratulations for you that defeated the boss. Enjoy the service point." Asuna turns towards the walking away Eiji while the scene returns to the streets of Tokyo and Yuna says, "This time, I will give extra gifts to the most hard-working players." Yuna then leaps down in front of Asuna and kisses her on the cheek much to the shock of the others especially Kazuto and Ryoutarou in which Yuna says, "The MVP is you! Congratulations!" As plenty of players give 'oohs' and/or looks of shock, Yuna says, "Okay, see you later."

Yuna vanishes in a 'pink light' and Mina asks, with a sly grin, "She is quite the vixen, isn't she?"

Raye bats Mina in the back of her head and Raye says, "Don't compare her to you, Mina-chan." On the meanwhile, Serena is busy looking at Eiji, who is glancing at Serena's direction, and he gives a smirk in which Darien, who is by Serena's side, picks up on this and his eyes narrow as Eiji walks until he is out of sight of Serena and Darien.

After a minute of silence, Serena asks, "Darien-kun?"

Darien asks, looking at Serena, "What is it?"

Serena asks, "Can you help me in some 'grinding' in order to 'rank up'?" Darien gives a look of surprise and he then remembers what just happened causing him to nod his head. Serena thinks in her mind, with a serious tone, _"Who are you?"_ Serena remembers what happened when Asuna passed by Eiji and the word from his mouth was 'Switch'.

 _ **April 25, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

Back inside of the Kirigaya home, we find Kazuto and Suguha together with Suguha looking like she is back to normal and the two of them are discussing something.

Suguha asks Kazuto, "And you're sure big brother?"

Kazuto says, "That's what Serena and Asuna told me. The 'switch' tactic was developed in SAO due to the way that we fight the monsters in SAO and we used it to counter their attack patterns. While ALO is based on SAO, especially with Sword Skills becoming part of it, but while the switch tactic can be used in the same manner in ALO as in SAO…"

Suguha says, "Only SAO players would know such a term and while SAO switch tactic has become more prominent in ALO due to our 'ventures' in New Aincrad since a group of SAO survivors have joined you and the others in ALO…"

Kazuto says, with a nod and finishing, "The term hasn't become too prominent other than those that of the 'New Clearers' of New Aincrad…yet. Only someone like you, Sugu, or those our closest friends, like the rest of the Scouts and the Digidestined that weren't trapped in SAO, would be well-versed in the tactic."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Since it came from you and others of our friends that survived SAO."

Suguha's eyes narrow and Kazuto says, "And Eiji-san timed it when Asuna was passing him like he stopped attacking to let Asuna 'switch' with him."

Suguha asks Kazuto, "Do you have a hint of 'déjà vu'?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I…I feel something, Sugu. Something about him…"

Suguha asks, "Something like…Death Gun?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Nothing at that level, Sugu. But…there is something of familiarity. THAT familiarity."

Suguha says, "Personally, even if it is a 'glimmer', I think that we should take that 'feeling' seriously, big brother."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kazuto asks Suguha, "How are you doing, Sugu?"

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "Fine, considering…"

Kazuto says, "Ami did say that she would be able to reverse the effects."

Suguha asks, annoyed, "Yeah, but why did they send that guy to infect me? Is it just to piss me off?"

Kazuto says, with a serious expression, "That's a good question."

Suguha says, "Well, hopefully, by the end of the day, I will get rid of the ears and tail and not have to use my disguise magic anymore."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "It really works, Sugu. It is like nothing really happened."

Suguha says, "Yeah, but this is 'illusion magic', big brother. If I get 'whammed', it would be like…the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** from the Naruto anime…One hit and it dispels."

 _ **April 25, 2026, Tokyo, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Tokyo, there is a loud sneeze heard and we see someone with familiar spiky blond hair wiping his nose.

 _ **April 25, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

Back in Suguha's room, Kazuto tells Suguha, "That never happened to Serena."

Suguha replies, "She didn't suffer a good enough hit to dispel her disguise pen's power."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Good point, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "This is a real pain."

Kazuto says, "It is going to be okay, Sugu. Ami said that it is going to be easy to reverse the 'transformation'." Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Maybe a bit too easy."_

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Well, it is annoying. I never missed a single kendo lesson."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I know, Sugu, but you said it yourself. One hit and everyone is going to see that you have a new pair of 'ears' and a tail."

Suguha crosses her arms and she says, annoyed, "Remind me to bash those UNI-SHOCKER dorks in the face if we ever meet."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That's a good point, Sugu. IF we ever meet. I can't help to wonder what they are thinking."_ Kazuto then looks at Suguha's bed and sees [Suguha] lying down in the bed with Suguha's Amusphere around her head. Kazuto asks, "How is your counterpart doing?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Probably having the time of her life."

Kazuto says, "Sugu, she is another version of you."

Suguha says, with a smile, "And that's why I'm okay with it. If my version of Leafa can help her remember, I'm glad to help and plus, I think that it is the best way to help her."

Kazuto says, "Remember, they did say that a lot of her memories have been removed from her mind."

Suguha says, "True, but she still has some left that are buried in her mind due to the trauma of Embryo trying to get his hands on her power."

Kazuto says, "Which is the same power that you have, Sugu."

Suguha says, "Don't I know it, big brother." Suguha and Kazuto look at [Suguha], who is lying down on Suguha's bed and using Suguha's Amusphere to Full-Dive into ALO using Suguha's Leafa avatar.

 _ **April 25, 2026, ALO**_

In the virtual skies of ALO, we find Suguha's ALO avatar, Leafa, flying through the air, but it isn't our Celestial Princess that's inside of the virtual avatar, it is her alternate counterpart that's trying to 'awaken' the memories that haven't been taken by Embryo. Suguha's Leafa avatar, who will be called [Leafa] when it is used by [Suguha], flies through the air and [Leafa] closes her eyes in which she remembers a 'sensation' or 'feeling'.

[Leafa] thinks in her mind, _"This feeling…it feels…so familiar…"_ [Leafa] performs all sorts of aerobatic tricks and when she stops, she looks over herself causing her to think, _"This virtual avatar…this body…Leafa…it feels so familiar…so…so natural to me…"_ [Leafa] then looks up to New Aincrad and she gives it a curious look before she holds her head in pain as image flash before her mind including [Leafa] facing Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi in their SAO avatars and Heathcliff fighting against Sailor Moon, Kirito, and Sailor Celestial with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial going from their Eternal forms into their Valkyrie forms. When the 'images' stop, [Leafa] thinks in her mind, _"What? What was that?"_

 _ **April 25, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District, Tsukino household**_

Inside of the Tsukino household, Sammy Tsukino is looking quite cross as he eats breakfast that his mother, Ikuko Tsukino, is serving him.

Sammy says, annoyed, "I'm just fine!"

Ikuko says, with a smile, "We know, sweetie, but your sister and her friends don't want to take any chances."

Sammy says, "I'm not a little kid! I'm also a Signer too!"

Ikuko says, with a nervous smile, "Yes, we know. It is…"

Sammy says, with a sigh, "I know, mom. I know. Ever since SAO and what u-Kayaba did to our family, there are a lot of reasons to worry for our family."

Ikuko says, "It is because of the government that no one knows that Kayaba was my brother, Sammy. And with what happened due to the Sword Art World incident, the government has made sure that we have a plan to 'evaporate' just in case."

Sammy says, with a sneer, "That stinks."

Ikuko says, with a nod, "I know, sweetie, but this is for our safety. My mother and father had to be already evaporated shortly after SAO started with the danger to their lives."

Sammy slams his fist onto the table and he says, angrily, "All this just because of some 'power' that my Meatball Headed sister's 'royal sister'! And he knew about their 'royal connection' when Serena was starting as Sailor Moon! Piece of filth! I can't believe…!"

Ikuko tells Sammy, concerned, "Please, Sammy!"

Sammy says, calming down, "I'm sorry, mom."

Ikuko says, with a nod, "You have a right to be angry, sweetie. I'm angry too. I guess…I guess I never really knew my brother. Never knew him at all." Ikuko sighs as she continues her 'motherly duties' while Sammy continues to eat breakfast, but they don't notice a pair of eyes watching them from the window before 'vanishing' as if that figure wasn't there at all.

 _ **April 25, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District, Outer Scouts' mansion**_

Inside of the Outer Sailor Scouts' mansion, Amara, Michelle, and Trista are assembling together and they are discussing something important.

Michelle asks Trista, "How is he?"

Trista responds, "Physically, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong other than bruises and black and blues from a beating before Hotaru healed him…"

Amara tells Trista, "There is a major 'but' in there and I'm not surprised there is."

Flashback; The previous evening

It is the evening of April twenty-fourth and it is the aftermath of the battle with Kagachi in which Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru are walking down the streets as they are talking.

Hotaru asks, "So, the two of them were looking at each other?"

Amara says, "Yep. That guy smirked at Kitten and she had a look that said, 'I think that I know him' especially when she read his lips."

Michelle asks, surprised, "Serena read his lips?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Yep."

Trista says, "Darien told me that our princess gained 'skills' that don't belong to SAO during her time there."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "You can't exactly be too surprised on that on the way that she survived during those two years not to mention that the fights that she fought."

Hotaru says, "And it shocks me to the core that people could be so twisted."

Trista says, "Unfortunately, that's the cold reality of any world with humans, Firefly. And that means ANY reality."

Just then they find themselves passing by a parking lot, Hotaru's eyes widen when she sees something, and Hotaru says, pointing into the parking lot, "Look!" The other Outer Sailor Scouts look towards where Hotaru is pointing to see an unconscious member of Fuurinkazan.

They run over to him and Michelle asks, "Is he…?"

Hotaru says, with a nod, "Yes, he is one of Ryoutarou's friends. He is a member of Fuurinkazan." Amara, Michelle, and Trista examine him and Hotaru asks, "How is he?"

Michelle says, "He's breathing, Firefly."

Trista says, "I see numerous bruises and black and blues."

Hotaru says, "I'll heal him." The other Outer Sailor Scouts nod their heads in which while they keep a lookout to make sure that no one sees Hotaru's healing powers in action, she uses her healing powers to heal the minor injuries of the Fuurinkazan member.

When he is healed, the Fuurinkazan member wakes up, he sits up and Amara tells him, "Easy, buddy."

Michelle asks, "You are Dynamm, right?"

The Fuurinkazan member responds, "Yeah…"

Amara asks, "What happened?"

The Fuurinkazan member, Dynamm, replies, "That Eiji guy…He attacked me."

Michelle asks, "The second ranked Ordinal Scale player?"

Dynamm replies, with a nod, "Yeah."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Why?"

Dynamm responds, "You got me." The Outer Sailor Scouts look at each other and wonder about their next move.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, the Outer Sailor Scouts are discussing after what happened when they found Dynamm and Amara says, "Turns out that he isn't as okay as we thought."

Trista says, "His memories of SAO are missing. Or more precisely, they were taken."

Hotaru asks, "Like Suguha's counterpart?"

Trista says, "The method is different, but the results are very much similar."

Michelle asks, "And you think that his Augma was responsible?"

Amara says, holding up an Augma, "It is the only way, Michelle-chan. The only thing that could have done it."

Trista says, "I returned to the Moon Kingdom to use the scanners to see if any 'strange electronic transmissions' happened last evening and there was one exactly in the area that we found Dynamm-san."

Amara says, "We can say that somehow his Augma extracted his SAO memories from him."

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "But how?"

Michelle says, "That's a good question, Firefly."

Amara asks, "How is Dynamm-san?"

Michelle says, "Sleeping peacefully thankfully."

Just then a male voice says, "No kidding. He sleeps like a log." Everyone looks to see [Sammy] coming into the room and he says, "I think that you should contact his friends."

Amara says, "Yes, we should. But he needs to recover. Trying to recall those memories caused him psychological shock by overdoing it on the attempted 'recall'. Right now, he doesn't need anymore 'shock' that could cause him mental and emotional harm even if it unintended."

Trista says, "Remember what we found out about the counterpart to our Sailor Celestial? The trauma having her memories removed caused whatever memories remained to become seriously suppressed and attempts at recall are quite painful for her."

Amara says, "He is a strong-willed guy. Heck, anyone that goes through SAO without going insane or living in fear of VR technology is strong willed, but there are limits to all kinds of strength."

[Sammy] says, "Point taken."

Hotaru asks, "What shall we do?"

Amara says, "What we do know is that whatever plans that are being used for the Augma and Ordinal Scale have started and we need to figure out what they are and fast." Everyone else in the room nods their heads in agreement and Amara asks [Sammy], "Do you have a plan?"

[Sammy] replies, "Possibly."

Amara asks, curiously, "Possibly?"

[Sammy] says, "There are a lot of 'factors' that are running about and we have two of our enemies allying with each other."

Michelle says, "Embryo and UNI-SHOCKER."

[Sammy] says, "And knowing 'evil villains', their alliance is shaky at best."

Amara says, with a nod, "No joke."

[Sammy] says, "We need to figure out a way to turn that to our adventure. While you are far stronger than the Sailor Scouts from my Earth, UNI-SHOCKER has experience against Sailor Scouts and you saw that's no joke."

Hotaru says, with a nod, "They have technology that can counter our powers despite us being stronger than our counterparts and we have a Sailor Scouts that they never faced in your world: Sailor Celestial."

[Sammy] says, nodding his head, "That's right. But why that's true, it doesn't mean that they don't have the means to counter her. They must have been studying her for quite a bit and enough for whatever sick plans that they have for her."

Amara says, "Despite us have several Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, they still are a tough nut to crack."

[Sammy] says, "No duh. They have perfected their ways that got them far in my world for a good long while and they have been in here long enough to establish themselves making it hard to go after them."

Trista says, "Let us go over the information that we have gathered so far and see if we missed something." The others nod their heads in agreement and they start to move onto their plans in which they hope what they are doing doesn't cause any 'problems' for their comrades/friends/allies.

 _ **April 25, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights are walking into a meeting room and discussing something.

Salia says, annoyed, "I can't believe this!"

Embryo tells Salia, "Calm yourself, Salia. As I have said, we only need one of the two Suguhas and the only that has her memories and 'full power' comes from this universe after all."

Salia says, "Yes, I know, Master Embryo, but I don't get what the whole point of turning her into a 'werewolf'."

Embryo says, "To keep her 'out of the way' for a short while."

Chris asks, curiously, "Out of the way?"

Embryo says, plainly, "The mutagen that they used is easily reversible and within a day or so, this Earth's Suguha will be cured."

Ersha asks, "Then why do it anyway?"

Embryo says, "To cause her 'troubles' that will force her to remain out of the 'public eye' for a day or so. She is most liking using 'illusion powers' to keep her alterations secret from the public, but she can't keep her 'illusion' up without focus, so, she is being forced to stay out of situations that would 'negated' that 'focus', my dear Ersha."

Salia says, "Knowing Suguha, she is pissed by that."

Embryo says, with a smile, "Most likely."

Chris asks, "Why do they want her out of action temporary?"

Embryo says, "To prepare for the first phase of their plan with the Augmas and the game that they have a part with it. I believe it involves the SAO survivors."

Salia says, "Because all of the people in that 'SAO survivors school' were given free Augmas under the pretext of promoting it."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Exactly. And Doctor Shigemura's first phase needs those memories, so, he needs to start gathering them."

Ersha asks, curiously, "Why?"

Embryo takes out a computer tablet and he says, handing it to Ersha, "I believe that this is the answer." When the Diamond Rose Knights look at the tablet, they gasp at what they see.

Salia says, "Master Embryo, this is…!"

Embryo tells Salia, interrupting, "Correct, my dear Salia. What true loving parent would do anything to get their precious daughter back after she was taken by the 'wicked plans' of a student that was like a son to them?"

Chris says, "This is why that UNI-SHOCKER made sure that all 'connections' between Shigemura and Kayaba remained secret."

Embryo says, "Indeed. If that fact became known, people would become suspicious especially if that fact about Shigemura's daughter become known."

Salia says, "Then the heroes and heroines of this world would have been on UNI-SHOCKER and its plan like bees to honey."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Correct, my dear Salia. While they know that UNI-SHOCKER is their enemy, thanks to one of their enemies following them to this Earth, they aren't sure of their plans enough to take action…much less the correct actions."

Ersha asks, "What shall we do next, Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "I believe that the next move is up to them."

The Diamond Rose Knights are confused and Chris asks, "Up to who, Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, "Them, my sweet Chris." Embryo creates a holographic screen and shows Ange attacking some kind of facility.

Salia says, with a glare, "Ange."

Salia prepares to run off and Embryo tells Salia, "Wait, Salia."

Salia asks Embryo, surprised, "Why, Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "I want to see what she is up to."

 _ **April 25, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Within some kind of high-tech warehouse, Ange, Vivian, and Tusk are together in which Tusk is looking at a laptop.

Tusk asks Ange, "Are you sure about this Ange?"

Ange responds, "I'm sick and tired of pussy footing around. We need to go with the more direct approach."

Vivian asks, "So, what are we doing here?"

Ange says, "Simple, Vivian. Finding an 'ace-in-the-hole'."

Vivian asks, confused, "Huh?"

Ange asks Tusk, "How is it going Tusk?"

Tusk says, "Not easy. This is really high-tech stuff and while I have experience with this before due to my many missions from Jill, these people don't fool around."

Ange says, "Not surprising since they have interdimensional experience, Tusk." Just then Tusk, Ange, and Vivian hear footsteps and Ange looks to see several squads of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen coming this way. Ange yells out, "Move it, Tusk!"

Tusk inserts a flash drive into a slot in the laptop and he says, as he is typing on the computer, "I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Ange says, taking a defeated guard's assault rifle, "Move faster!" Ange then uses the assault rifle to try to fend off the Combatmen, but they easily dodge the rifle fire and they get close real fast.

Vivian says, "Here they come!"

Ange shouts out, "Vivian, find a weapon!"

Vivian replies, with a nod, "Right!" But just then there is a loud 'crash' and everyone looks up to see Kamen Rider Lunar dropping down from the ceiling and slamming down on one of the Combatmen causing everyone else to stop fighting.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "We had a feeling that you would up and do this."

Ange says, plainly, "I don't need your permission to do anything."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "True, but you are 'guests' on this Earth and your best bet of protection is the Sailor Scouts of this world after all."

Ange says, annoyed, "I don't need protecting."

Tusk says, "True, Ange, but we are going to need their help. Remember Embryo has allied with UNI-SHOCKER."

Ange says, "I know." Soon enough, the Combatmen start to engage Kamen Rider Lunar, who easily fends them off, while Ange goes over to ask Tusk, "Is it finished?"

Tusk replies, "Just about Ange."

Just then a male voice yells out, "And so are you." Vivian, Tusk, and Ange look to see Kamen Rider Terra in front of them and he asks, "Do you really think that we would allow you to hack us so easily fool?" He then fires a beam ray that destroys the laptop causing Tusk to yelp as he stumbles back into Ange causing both of them to fall into the ground. Kamen Rider Terra says, slowly walking towards the three of them, "Since Embryo has been looking for you, I'll get one up on that pompous ass and bring you to him. Just to see the look on his face."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Don't count on it!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto walking out of the shadows.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sly tone, "Is that all? Just the three of you? You should really know better."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "And you shouldn't underestimate us, pal."

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sly tone, "Actually, it is the other way around. You are comparing me to my weak counterpart, here, in your Earth."

Sailor Neptune asks, slyly, "Physically, maybe, but spiritually, you are nothing more than a child compared to our Earth Prince."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, annoyed, "What was that?"

Sailor Uranus says, "You heard us, pal. Your version of Kitten just got a little worried about what that power could be doing to you and you cried like a little baby. You are pathetic!"

Kamen Rider Terra snarls and he says, with a nasty tone, "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart and bringing you to your version of Meatball Head."

Sailor Neptune tells Sailor Uranus, with a sigh and smile, "You have to do this, Uranus-chan."

Sailor Uranus says, "Guys like him piss me off."

Sailor Pluto says, stepping forward, "I'll hold him off. Uranus, you and Neptune help Ange, Tusk, and Vivian."

Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "By yourself?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Seriously? I had fought my Meatball Head with her Eternal form and she was WAY more powerful than you. You must be crazy."

Sailor Pluto says, with a sly smile, "I believe that you should know that I have an 'ace-in-the-hole'."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, confused, "What?"

" **Valkyrie Pluto Power, Make-up!** "

Sailor Pluto is engulfed in a bright light forcing everyone to stop fighting and cover their eyes as a giant clock appears behind Sailor Pluto and she goes into it in which the clock face spins around and around before shattering causing a massive dark violet and black twister to emerge in which a brand new Sailor Pluto emerges from it!

Sailor Pluto's new form consists of her head being inside of a dark silver Ancient Roman Galea style helmet with a statue of Dark End Dragon attached to the top of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, but she has deep and gorgeous shimmering dark violet-red lips, she has a black metal choker around her neck, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored one with a heart jewel in the chest area of the fuku, the heart jewel, which deep dark rosy red in color, has The Suppression Pluto and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in the center with a clock and scythe in-between them, eight white feathered wings are attached to the sides of the heart jewel with four wings on each side, she has dark green version of the Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads with the sigil of Pluto in dark silver engraved on each one, her arms are covered in black armor that's connected to the armored fuku and shoulder pads, her lower armored arms also have gantlets similar to Black Heart's Next Form gantlets, she has an armored version of her mini-skirt with the skirt's colors are black, dark green, and rosy violet-red with a black and silver version of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger with the insignia of Pluto, in gold, on the hilt attached to the right portion of her skirt, a dark green version of the Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger's Titanium Laser attached to the left portion of her skirt, and a black version of the Ninja Storm Thunder Rangers' Thunder Staffs attached to the rear of her skirt, and she has black armored knee-high high-heeled boots that cover her kneecaps and have four inch stiletto heels. Finally, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back and her Garnet Staff remains in her hands.

When the light dies down and everyone is able to see Sailor Pluto's new form, Sailor Uranus asks, shocked, "What the?!"

Sailor Neptune says, stunned, "You…You are a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Just recently ascended, Neptune."

Sailor Uranus starts to ask, "Why didn't…?" Sailor Uranus says, with a grunt, "Never mind."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Good idea, Uranus."

Kamen Rider Terra says, "It doesn't matter if you have that 'Valkyrie form' or whatever. You can't win."

VALKYRIE Sailor Pluto says, "That's left to be seen." As Sailor Uranus and Neptune leave the assist Ange, Vivian, Tusk, and Kamen Rider Lunar, Sailor Pluto and Kamen Rider Terra, who just brought out a sword, go into defensive stance and after several seconds, they attack each other with incredible speed with Pluto's Garnet Staff clashing against Kamen Rider Terra's sword in which every clash causing the whole of the building to shake with terrific force.

Tusk says, shocked, "Whoa! They are shaking this whole place!"

Sailor Uranus uses her Space Sword to cut down several Combatmen and she says, "That's the power of a Valkyrie Sailor Soldier." Valkyrie Sailor Pluto and Kamen Rider Terra continue their clash with every time that Pluto's Garnet staff and Terra's sword clash the building shakes with great violence.

Ange yells out, "Damn! They are going to bring down this whole building if they keep this up!"

" **Neptune Deep Submerge!** "

Sailor Neptune fires her classic attack that takes down several Combatmen that are near Ange and Ange tells Sailor Neptune, annoyed, "I had them."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "I know, but it is what I do." Ange gives an annoyed shake of her head as she continues to use the assault rifle against the Combatmen with no success while Kamen Rider Lunar, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune have more success with their powers, abilities, and/or weapons while Sailor Pluto and Kamen Rider Terra continue their intense and powerful fight.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "You seem to be a bit more powerful than my Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Pluto responds, "It is a probably because you didn't have the chance to stab me in the back as you did her. The tactic of a weak coward."

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, angrily, "I'll kill you wench!" Kamen Rider Terra then starts to wildly swing at Sailor Pluto and since she is calmer and collected, Sailor Pluto starts to take the advantage in which Kamen Rider Terra grunts as Sailor Pluto hits him in the knees and arms causing him to flinch in pain as well as make him even more enraged. Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, enraged, "You want this place so bad? Take it!" Kamen Rider Terra then opens a panel on his left wrist armor, pushes a button, and the whole of the building starts to shake as explosions are being heard.

Sailor Uranus asks, "What the?"

The Combatmen start to retreat and Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, annoyed, "Coward!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sneer, "Blame 'Miss Time Wizard'! Goodbye and good riddance!" Kamen Rider Terra then teleports away as the building starts to collapse as more explosions are heard.

Tusk says, "We've got to get out of here!"

Ange says, "No kidding! Let's go!" Just then Ange's ring glows and Villkiss, in 'Flight Mode', appears in front of her causing her to ask, "Villkiss?"

Sailor Uranus asks, "How did you do that?" Ange doesn't answer in which she leaps onto Villkiss.

Ange says, "Vivian! Tusk! Let's go!" Immediately, Vivian and Tusk get onto Villkiss with Ange and Ange says, "Let's go!"

Tusk yells out, nervously, "Wait! Ange!"

Ange shouts out, strongly, "There is no time!" Ange then uses Villkiss to blast out of the building with the three Sailor Scouts and one Kamen Rider following as the buildings that they were in collapses and implodes from explosion that weaken the structure causing the complete collapse and destruction of the building. On the rooftop of one building, they assemble in which they look at the smoke and dust coming from the remains of the building.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Well, that was a bust."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Not exactly." Sailor Pluto asks Tusk, "So, how did the worm go?"

Tusk, Ange, and Vivian give looks of surprise and Sailor Neptune says, with a grin, "Something told us that you weren't going to try to hack directly into the mainframe since that's what they were expecting."

Sailor Uranus says, "And since you were an 'intelligence agent' as well as knowing how to maintenance these machines, you would know your way around a computer."

Tusk says, rubbing his scalp, "Guess I've been found out."

Ange slaps him in the back of the head and she says, annoyed, "You gave in too easily."

Sailor Pluto asks, "So, how did it go?"

Tusk takes out a hand-held computer and he says, with a smile, "Let's see." Tusk looks at the hand-held computer and after a while, he says, with a nod, "It worked."

Vivian says, "Cool! We bugged them!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't be so sure. UNI-SHOCKER aren't cheesy villains from anime or manga. They didn't get where they are by being stupid!"

Tusk says, with a smile, "I know! That's why I put in about a dozen 'dummy viruses' with the 'worm' as well."

Ange says, with a smirk, "Color me impressed, Tusk."

Tusk says, with a grin, "Thanks, Ange!"

Sailor Uranus says, "The computer back at the base at the Crown Arcade will help us decode any information that we get and make sure that it is authentic."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I believe so."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Let's go." Soon enough, Kamen Rider Lunar uses his abilities to bring out a hover biker in which our group flies off to the Crown Arcade and the Sailor Scouts' 'base' in it in order to see if they can get anything from Tusk's 'worm' that he put into UNI-SHOCKER's computer network.

 _ **April 25, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, SAO Memorial Academy**_

Inside of the SAO Memorial Academy, also known as the 'SAO Survivor's School', Serena is sitting class with her classmates, who are also fellow SAO survivors like her, is in deep thought about what happened yesterday.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Eiji…Yuna…Why do those two seem so familiar to me? Why do I feel that I know them?"_ Serena is nervous about those feeling because the last time that she felt that 'familiarity', it was back in SAO when dealing with Heathcliff, who she found out later that Heathcliff was the player avatar of her uncle, the one who started the 'death game': Akihiko Kayaba. As Serena thinks about it, an image of a young lady with a white feathered cape, white cape, and white lute come to her mind causing her eyes to widen.

The teacher shouts out, "Miss Tsukino!"

Serena is snapped out of her thoughts and she asks, nervously, "Y-Yes?" Serena then sees the teacher looking at Serena with a cross look on her face and she lowers her nervously as she is getting silently scolded for not paying attention in class. Serena tries to pay attention in class, but those images…those memories are on her mind and she can't help to wonder if they have some kind of important meaning to what's happening now.

 _ **April 25, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Around the same time, [Darien] is heading for elsewhere within the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER in Tokyo in which he is passing by Embryo.

Embryo asks, "Hard day on the job?" [Darien] glares at Embryo and Embryo says, "You didn't expect another of the Sailor Scouts to gain these powerful 'Valkyrie' forms."

[Darien] says, "She just lucky."

Embryo says, "Luck wasn't a part of it."

[Darien] asks, annoyed, "What?"

Embryo says, "You didn't plan for every possibility and she also 'played you like a fiddle'."

[Darien] yells out, annoyed, "What was that?"

Embryo replies, "Am I wrong? She managed to rely you up and take the advantage forcing you to blow up that facility to make sure that they didn't get their hands on it." [Darien] snarls at Embryo, who just smirks.

[Darien] says, "Next time, there won't be any surprises." [Darien] stomps away in anger and Embryo just smiles at him.

When [Darien] is gone, Embryo says, lowly, "Now, it is time for the next players to make their moves."

 _ **April 25, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Mina, Lita, Raye, Amara, Michelle, and Trista, in their 'Ordinal Scale avatars', assembled together as they were discussing something.

Raye yells out, annoyed, "And you didn't bother telling us that?"

Amara says, "We couldn't be sure what happened to him and having him try to recall his memories sent him into shock."

Michelle says, "We believed that it is for the best. We had little to no proof since our earlier examinations of the Augma didn't find anything sinister about it."

Trista says, "It could be possible that we were looking in all of the 'wrong places' or just focusing on one part of the Augma alone."

Lita says, "I wish that Ami was here."

Amara says, "Right now, she is working on antidote of the mutagen that they infected Suguha with."

Mina says, with a smile, "If anyone can help, Ami-chan can do it!"

Michelle says, with a smile, "Yes, she can."

Amara looks in deep thought and Lita asks, "What's up with you?"

Amara responds, "Nothing really." Amara says, "Our main focus should be this Eiji character. Something about him…doesn't feel right."

Mina asks, with a smirk, "Maybe because he looked at Serena the wrong way?"

Raye says, "It isn't just that Mina-chan. Meatball Head had a feeling of déjà vu from him and her having that kind of 'feeling' makes me feel uneasy."

Amara says, with a nod, "Same here."

Just then a familiar female voice asks, "What are you doing here?" Everyone looks to see Asuna, in her 'Ordinal Scale avatar', running up to them.

Mina asks, "Asuna, what are you doing here?"

Asuna replies, "Klein told me that an SAO boss monster would come here."

Amara asks, curiously, "Wait! Klein is here?!"

Asuna says, looking around, "I don't see Klein and his friends anywhere around." The Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts look at each other and Asuna asks, curiously at this, "Is something wrong?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "No…Not really, Asuna."

Mina says, with a smile while trying to sound calm, "They are probably lost. We'll go find them." Immediately, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts take off leaving a confused Asuna in their wake as a large griffon monsters appears in which Yuna appears soon after as she starts her performance as the battle starts. After a good while, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts are looking around for any signs of Ryoutarou and his friends.

Amara asks, "Do you see any sign of them?"

Lita says, shaking her head, "Not one lick!"

Michelle then sees something off the corner of her eye, gasps, and she yells out, pointing to a location, "Over there!" Everyone else looks to see Ryoutarou and the remaining members of Fuurinkazan in front of a large flaming humanoid beast monster with someone holding Ryoutarou by the back of the neck as the monster takes away his HP.

Amara yells out, "Hey!" The person holding Ryoutarou looks to see the Sailor Scouts heading towards them in which he drops Ryoutarou and heads off which the Sailor Scouts quickly defeat the monster which was already weakened most likely by the currently unconscious Ryoutarou and his friends.

Lita asks Ryoutarou, "Are you okay?"

Amara immediately notices Ryoutarou's right arm in which she gently feels it causing him to grunt out in pain causing her to say, "His right arm is broken!"

Lita says, looking in the direction of Fuurinkazan's assailant, "Damn it!"

Amara says, seriously, "We don't have time!"

Raye says, seriously, "Amara's right! We need to get them medical attention now! Prepare to transform and head out!" The others nod their heads and prepare to transform into their Sailor Scout forms to get help and treatment for Fuurinkazan while we switch back to the battle with the griffon boss monster in which it has been just defeated by the Ordinal Scale players helped by Asuna's leadership. Asuna stumbles back before the AI idol, Yuna, could give her another kiss and Yuna teleports away.

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Asuna the Lightning." Asuna then looks in the direction of the voice and she looks to see Eiji looking at her before he takes off as he does so, an image of someone like Eiji wearing a KOB uniform comes to her mind.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"I…I know him…He's…"_ Before she could say or do anything else, Eiji is out of sight.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

On the Moon Kingdom, Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are looking at the members of Fuurinkazan, minus Ryoutarou and Dynamm, as the rest of our heroes and heroines rush into the room where they are.

Kazuto yells out, "Klein!"

Sailor Saturn says, "Kazuto."

Serena asks, concerned, "What happened?"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, angrily, "That jerk, Eiji, attacked Klein and his friends."

There are gasps of shock and Kotone asks, concerned, "Attack?"

The members of Fuurinkazan, with angered looks on their faces, nod their heads and Sailor Uranus says, "They were late to the battle with the Storm Griffin."

Serena asks, surprised, "The Storm Griffin?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, Serena-chan. The boss of floor eleven appeared last night."

Sailor Mars says, "Well, it looks like it isn't just floor bosses of SAO. Klein and his friends were attacked by Zehghi the Flame Caller."

Kazuto says, shocked, "That's the field boss of the same floor!" Kazuto asks the members of Fuurinkazan, "Are you sure?"

One of them replies, "Yeah, but we were doing well and we just about defeated it when that guy came out of nowhere and beat the crap out of us."

Sailor Uranus says, "And broke Klein's arm in the process."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, worriedly, "Klein's arm is broken?"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "It was, but my healing powers healed it right away. He is okay…physically."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Physically?"

The Sailor Scouts look at each other and Sailor Pluto says, "After Firefly healed Klein, physically, we found that he is suffering from specific kind of memory loss." There are looks of shock and Sailor Pluto says, "His memories of Sword Art Online are gone…No, they have been TAKEN."

There are looks of shock and Yolei asks, shocked, "His memories of Sword Art Online have been TAKEN?!"

Rika says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Mercury says, "I wish that I could say that we were wrong, but Klein hasn't lost his memories of SAO…They have been somehow removed from his mind."

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "Like me?"

Sailor Pluto says, "A different process, but the results are pretty much the same. Klein's memories of SAO have been removed from his mind."

Sailor Uranus says, "And he isn't the only way. Back after the battle that overgrown samurai, we find another of Klein's friends have been attacked by Eiji and he lost his SAO memories too."

There are gasps of shock and Kazuto asks, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "It's true. And it is pretty much the same way as what happened to Klein."

Davis yells out, "Hey! Why didn't you say anything to us?"

Sailor Uranus says, "When he tried to recall those memories, he panicked and went into shock."

Sailor Neptune says, "We managed to calm him down and felt that he needed to rest."

Sailor Pluto says, "Plus, while we have theories and clues about what happened, we had no hard evidence on what removed his memories."

Sailor Uranus says, "However, the obvious is clear. This Ordinal Scale player, Eiji, seems to be attacking SAO survivors that are playing Ordinal Scale and when he attacks them and depletes their HP, they lose their SAO memories."

Serena asks, "You confirmed this with Klein?"

Sailor Neptune says, with a nod, "Yes, but we didn't want a repeat of what happened, so, we forced him not to try to forcibly try to recall those memories. Klein's okay. But in order to make sure, we put him to sleep in order for him to get rest. Also, Firefly did heal his arm and while her healing is usually excellent for 'regular injuries' like that, we want him to rest the arm before starting to move it again."

Sailor Mars says, "And we may have a reason on why this guy is doing this."

Darien asks, curiously, "You do?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I used the computer to tap into vast databases to get information and I, along with the others, were shocked to learn this. His name is Eiji Nochizawa."

Sailor Venus says, "And the twist is that he is an SAO survivor!"

There are gasps of shock and Matt asks, surprised, "He is an SAO survivor?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "No doubt about it. Mercury tripled checked and he is a confirmed survivor of Sword Art Online."

Kotone asks, realizing, "Could that mean…?"

Sailor Uranus says, glancing at Serena, "Whatever this guy is doing…involves Sword Art Online." Serena can't help to stumble back at that statement from Sailor Uranus, but Darien gently holds her.

Sailor Mercury says, "It is the only logical conclusion based on the evidence we have."

[Sammy] says, "And most likely, UNI-SHOCKER is taking advantage of since the only thing that I can see taking anyone's memories is…"

Sailor Uranus says, displaying the Augma, "This."

Keiko asks, shocked, "The Augma?"

Kotone asks, curiously, "Didn't you check the Augma a lot and didn't find anything?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Maybe anything obvious, but we can't rule out anything because we doubt that Eiji, himself, took the memories directly based on what we saw last night."

Sailor Mars says, "I didn't sense any 'dark magic' or whatever from Eiji to show that he was the one that extracted the memories from Klein."

Sailor Uranus says, "But we can't rule it out since UNI-SHOCKER did develop tech to block our sensory abilities." Sailor Uranus then says, "However, I get the feeling that possibility of Eiji using some kind of 'power' to remove those memories is remote because of what he did. He had the monster attack Klein in order to drop his health to zero."

Kazuto asks, plainly, "And that leads to the question: Why?"

Cody says, "There had to some kind of 'condition' for the memories to be extracted."

Sailor Neptune says, "We believe so. We think that the Augma and Ordinal Scale are connected to this because why wait for Klein to get defeated in Ordinal Scale to extract his memories if you can do it yourself."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's a good point."

Yolei asks, confused, "But why?"

Tai says, "That's a good question, Yolei."

Ken says, "All that we do know is that it is connected to SAO."

Darien says, "With the fact that UNI-SHOCKER might be taking advantage of all this."

Asuna thinks about her 'meeting' with Eiji last night and what she remembered in which Kari asks, "Wait! Doesn't that mean that the creator of the Augma and Ordinal Scale…?"

Cody says, "We can't rule out the possibility Kari."

Sailor Uranus says, "Agreed. I doubt that someone involved like Professor Shigemura and based on what we know, he was involved with the Augma and Ordinal Scale as…"

Everyone looks at Serena and she says, finishing for Uranus, "…As Kayaba was for SAO." Serena looks at everyone and she says, "I know what you are going to say, everyone. I know what this could really mean and you know how I'm going to feel about this. You know what I had promised."

Suguha then says, stepping forward, "What we promised, sis."

Serena smiles at Suguha and Rika says, with a grin, "Yeah, no kidding, girlfriend! We've always been through 'thick and thin' together and you must be nuts if you think that we are going to let you do this alone!"

Keiko nods her head in agreement and Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "It seems their loyalty is absolute."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "No kidding, Neptune."

Molly asks Sailor Pluto, "By the way, when did you become a Valkyrie Sailor Scout?"

Sailor Venus says, "Right? I was shocked when I saw her the first time! It is so not fair!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh and smile, "Come on, Venus."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Get over it already."

Suguha says, dispelling her disguise magic to show her current 'condition', "By the way, I hope that you have a way to get rid of these."

When Suguha points to her new tail and 'ears' on her scalp, Sailor Mercury says, "Actually, I do. I already have the anti-mutagen ready to go."

Suguha asks, excitedly, "Really?"

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Yep! You are going to be back to normal in no time! Well, as 'normal' for us, Sailor Scouts." However, Sailor Uranus gains a curious look and Sailors Saturn and Neptune notice this.

Sailor Mercury says, "It was pretty easy for me."

[Sammy] thinks in his mind, eyes narrowing, _"Easy, huh? That doesn't sound good to me."_ When [Sammy] glances at Sailor Uranus, she gives a slight and silent nod in which [Sammy] knows that Sailor Uranus is agreeing with some kind of unsaid 'thing' in which Ange takes quick notice of.

Kazuto asks Sailor Mercury, "When can we get started?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It will be ready, today, but…"

Rika says, interrupting, "Oh, boy!"

Sailor Mercury says, ignoring Rika, "…The anti-mutagen is very 'potent' and I'm going to need to put Suguha in a medical sleep due to the process might overload her pain receptors."

Plenty of the others flinch from that statement and Davis says, nervously, "Yipe! And ouch!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Suguha gives a shrug and she asks, "How long before we can start?"

Sailor Mercury says, "A while. I've been focused on what happened with Klein and the others that I haven't gotten started on the setup."

Suguha says, "No problem, Ami."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We understand." Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I'm very worried about Klein."

Asuna says, comforting tone in his voice, "Us too, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, "What I don't get is Eiji. He is an SAO survivor, but what happened in SAO to make him that way? What is he getting out of this by stealing the memories of fellow SAO survivors? And…"

Serena asks Kazuto, "You are getting the feeling that you met him before?"

Kazuto tells Serena, "You feel the same way. I caught you and him sharing a 'look'."

Darien says, with a nod, "Serena and I went gridding to bring up her rank on Ordinal Scale because she had that feeling of 'déjà vu' with Eiji-san."

Kazuto says, "And now, this confirms it for both of us. Eiji is a fellow SAO survivor and whatever he is doing with UNI-SHOCKER with the Augma and Ordinal Scale, it involves Sword Art Online."

Tai says, "And we need to figure out what before there is big trouble."

[Sammy] asks Tusk, "How is the worm doing Tusk?"

Tusk responds, "Their attention seems to be still be focused on the dummy viruses that I included with the worm and they seemly haven't detected it yet."

Sailor Mercury says, "However, it isn't easy to get through their defenses despite the great work on Tusk's infiltration program. I must say that I am impressed."

Ange says, with a smile while looking at Tusk, "He can do something useful if he puts his mind to it."

Tusk says, annoyed and embarrassed, "Hey, Ange!"

Ange says, with a smirk, "Just pulling your leg."

[Suguha] tells Ange, "Wow, Ange. I never knew that you could tell a joke."

Vivian says, with a smile, "Yeah, you are so serious all the time!"

Ange says, with a flush on her cheeks, "Don't get used to it, Vivian."

[Suguha] gives a sigh and smile and Suguha asks her counterpart, "How are you doing? Any memories come back?"

[Suguha] replies, shaking her head, "Not exactly. I see it, but it…"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Just out of your reach?"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ange says, "Don't worry. Once we beat the crap out of that pretty boy, we're going to rip your memories from him and get them back to you."

Tusk says, nervously, "I'm not sure that it won't be that easy, Ange."

Joe says, "This is tough."

Matt says, "We have several enemies to deal with Joe. Embryo, UNI-SHOCKER, and Eiji in which all three of them may be working together, but on their own goals."

Sailor Pluto says, "That's a very good theory, Matt."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Who are you? And what do you want? What happened in SAO that could make you do this?"_ On the meanwhile, Asuna is also thinking about Eiji and she focuses her mind on an image of someone that looks like Eiji in a standard 'uniform' of the Knights of the Blood Oath in SAO.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Speaking of the second-to-top ranked player in Ordinal Scale, Eiji is some distance away from the Tsukino household in the Juuban District and looking straight at the house.

Eiji thinks in his mind, _"Soon, Yuna-chan. Just wait a little longer. You will return to us. Your father is almost there, and this member of that man's family holds that key. The brother to the 'White Valkyrie' herself…The one that failed you."_

 **Scene 9 End**

Now, the second-to-top ranked player of Ordinal Scale has come out and made his move in which he is starting the plan that he and Shigemura have formed, but what does their plan have to do with Sammy? Stay tuned and keep reading everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Taking of Memory and Family

Anyway, it seems like the action is heating up since it seems like SAO survivors are starting to 'lose' their memories and it isn't a NATURAL 'thing' that's happening. Who will be the next victim of this 'memory thief'? Well, you are going to have to read to find out, everyone, though I'm sure that you have a good idea already, but as I have mentioned, you are going to need to read and see, folks! Yes, I know that this is getting annoying, but now, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 10: Taking of Memory and Family**

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, SAO Memorial Academy**_

On the grounds of the SAO Memorial Academy, Serena wandering down the courtyard of the school and she is in deep thought about what happened just a while ago and last night.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I still can't wrap my mind around it. Why would a fellow survivor be doing this? What's the point in attacking your fellow survivors and what's the point in taking their memories of SAO?"_ Serena continues to walk down the courtyard and she then looks to see Kazuto and Asuna sitting down together on a beach in the garden of the school's courtyard.

Asuna and Kazuto quickly notice her, and Kazuto says, "Hey, Serena."

Serena says, "Hi, Asuna. Hello, Kazuto." Serena goes over to them and she sits down by Asuna.

Asuna asks Serena, "Are you okay, Serena-chan?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "I've been thinking a lot."

Kazuto says, "About Eiji, how he is an SAO survivor, and how he is attacking fellow survivors in which using the Augma to take away their memories of SAO."

Serena asks, with a weak smile, "Am I that obvious?"

Asuna tells Serena, with a smile, "We've been together for two years in SAO, Serena-chan. We know what we are thinking just by looking at each other."

Serena says, with a smile, "You have a point, Asuna."

Asuna gives a sigh and she says, "Kirito-kun…Serena-chan…There is something that I need to tell you."

Kazuto asks Asuna, "It involves Eiji doesn't it?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe…" Asuna shakes her head and she says, "No, I KNOW him. Eiji was a member of my guild in SAO."

Serena and Kazuto give looks of surprise and Serena asks, "He was a member of the Knights of the Blood?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes. In SAO, his name was Nautilus."

Kazuto says, "Nautilus…" Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Now that sounds familiar."_

Serena also gets this 'feeling of familiarity' and Asuna says, noticing Serena's and Kazuto's 'looks', "I'm not surprised that you feel that you knew him. You might have seen him before, but didn't really know him until I had talked with Kirito-kun about Nautilus' 'condition'."

Serena asks, curiously, "Condition?"

Asuna says, "From what I can recollect, it happened during the time we made it to the fortieth floor of Aincrad. During a mid-boss battle in the main labyrinth that my guild was fighting, I was in command of one of the parties that were formed against this mid-boss. After dealing significant damage to the boss, I had commanded my party to split up into small teams to prepare for the boss' attack patterns to change. Nautilus was supposed to protect Sanza-san, a spear user who wouldn't be able to guard against an attack, but Nautilus froze and Sanza got attacked breaking his weapon and also inflicting a stun debuff on him. The boss focused on Sanza due to his attack pattern to focus on player if he or she is defenseless."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Wait! I think I remember that battle! Usagi…I mean Serena and I rushed in and protected Sanza when we saw the situation. I blocked the attack and Serena finished off the boss, The Ruthless Wander Chief, in the process. Getting the Final Attack Bonus in the process I might add."

Serena asks, curiously, "I did?"

Kazuto nods his head and he then asks Asuna, "What happened in Nautilus?"

Asuna says, "I told him to explain his actions and he said that his legs froze despite trying to move them. He said it with such conviction that I couldn't help to believe that he believed that was the truth. I told it over with…"

Kazuto says, "Kayaba…Or should I say, Heathcliff. At the time, we didn't know that Heathcliff and Kayaba were one and the same person."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"At least not in our minds, but I think my heart truly knew."_

Asuna nods her head and she says, "The commander said that Nautilus might be suffering from a form of a 'Full-Dive Non-Conformity'. We've seen it before with Nezha."

Serena says, with a nod of understand, "His depth perception probable being unable to gauge distance in VR due to Non-Conformity."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in understand and realization, "Now, I remember. You talked with me about his 'condition' while Serena and I were farming Balloon Roussettes. You got the information from Argo to figure out where we were."

Asuna says, "I couldn't help to be worried you. You were running off alone a lot lately."

Serena says, solemnly, "It was only around four months since the Moonlit Black Cats were wiped out."

Serena looks at Kazuto and Kazuto says, with a sigh, "It's all right, Serena. Yeah, I was…in a 'dark mood' to say the least at the time. Serena was keeping a close eye on me due to what happened." Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "I was a bit annoyed at time, but she made sure that I didn't do anything really stupid."

Serena says, with a smirk, "I don't think that I can agree to that Kazuto or I think that I should make you remember Christmas of that year."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Thanks a lot." Asuna and Serena giggle at Kazuto's 'embarrassment' and Kazuto tells Asuna, "Anyway, when we had a relatively safe area to talk, you told me about Nautilus and what K-Heathcliff said about him. I felt that he was right that saying that Nautilus' NervGear was causing his avatar to follow his instincts and not what he consciously wanted his avatar wanted to do. Basically, his avatar was following his 'fight or flight instinct' and that instinct was on 'flight mode' making him unable to move his avatar despite his mind demanding his avatar to move. Since his NervGear was focusing on what his instincts were telling him and not his conscious mind, he had no control over his avatar."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's what you told me. You also said that it was different from Nezha's condition because Nezha's condition was a problem with one of his senses: His sight. However, by giving him the equipment that we did, allowed him to fight as a long-range fighter. His problem was with one of his senses and not his NervGear not allowing his conscious mind to control his virtual avatar like Nautilus."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right. His 'condition' was his NervGear focusing on 'commands' from his instincts and not his conscious mind with his 'fight or flight instinct' being on 'flight' and not 'fight'. In his case, you would have had Nautilus get his instinct to tell him to fight not flee and you couldn't blame him for being that way."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement with Kazuto, "Yes, you're right, Kirito-kun. Even if it was close to a year since that nightmare started, you can't blame Nautilus to feeling that way. I mean, a good number of the players remained behind in the Town of Beginnings from start to the end because of that fear."

Serena says, nodding her head to agree with Asuna, "That's right."

Kazuto asks, "What happened with Nautilus?"

Asuna says, solemnly, "After we defeated the floor boss of floor forty, Nautilus left the guild."

Serena asks, surprised, "He left?"

Asuna says, solemnly, "I had Nautilus stay behind and not participate in the floor boss battle because of what the commander and Kirito-kun told me. In my view, it was a serious condition and I didn't want to put him in danger because of it. However, after the boss battle, Nautilus came up to leave the guild. I thought that it was because of me telling him to stay behind and I tried to explain my reasoning behind it with what the commander and Kirito-kun told me, but he just said that it wasn't that, however, he didn't go into details."

Kazuto says, "You believe something happened that involved Nautilus during the time of the floor boss fight. Something horrible."

Asuna says, with a nod of her head, "Looking back, I believe…I know so, Kirito-kun. Something happened while we were fighting the fortieth-floor boss. Something really horrible that hurt Nautilus-san really bad."

Kazuto asks Asuna, "And you think that event back then could be connected to his actions now as Eiji?"

Asuna says, "I don't know, Kirito-kun. I just don't know." Asuna asks Serena, "Serena-chan, maybe you have an idea?"

Serena asks, curiously, "Me?"

Asuna tells Serena, with a nod, "Yes. You weren't with us in the boss battle that day and you never did explain why." Serena then thinks about events of that time and Serena then yelps as she holds her head, as if in pain, as images flash before her.

Kazuto and Asuna say in unison, worriedly, "Serena!"

Asuna holds Serena on the shoulders and Asuna asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Serena is breathing heavily, she puts her hand over her heart, and she says, "I…I…"

Kazuto tells Serena, "Serena, focus on us!" Serena focuses on Asuna and Kazuto and he tells her, "We're here, Serena. Remember we're here."

Asuna says, with a nod and concerned yet calming tone of voice, "That's right, Serena-chan. We're here."

Serena quickly manages to calm down and she says, "Right. I'm sorry."

Kazuto tells Serena, "Easy, Serena."

Asuna tells Serena, "You shouldn't push yourself, Serena-chan."

Serena replies, with a nod, "Right."

Serena calms down as Asuna comforts her and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"For Serena to panic like that…She must have locked away the memory away much like she and I did with the members of Laughing Coffin. So, Serena might have an idea on what happened to Eiji when he was Nautilus in SAO, but what happened must have been so horrible…so terrible…Serena must have blocked it out. However, it may be the key to finding out what's going on."_

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Embryo is walking into the room where the Diamond Rose Knights are tending to their Ragna-Mails in which they look up to see Embryo coming towards them.

Salia says, "Master Embryo!"

When the Diamond Rose Knights turn to face him, he says, "At ease, everyone."

Chris asks, "Is something wrong, Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, "No, my dear Chris. It will be time to make our move."

Tanya asks, "You mean…?'

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, Tanya."

Salia says, nodding her head in understand, "Understood, Master Embryo." Salia tells the rest of her team, "You heard Master Embryo! Let's move!"

The rest of the Diamond Rose Knights reply in unison, "Right!"

As Embryo's female warriors prepare for their mission, Embryo thinks in his mind, with a wicked smile, _"Soon, Ange, you and our Suguha won't be able to escape me."_

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Heading into another part of Tokyo, Kamen Rider Lunar and three of the Outer Sailor Scouts, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, are waiting as Salamandinay and her two 'guardians' come out into the open.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Nice for you to meet with us."

Salamandinay says, "Surprised that you were able to find us."

Sailor Uranus says, "With you have advanced sensors that can access world-wide satellites, there is very little you can hide."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "True enough. This world reminds me of the world of our predecessors."

Sailor Uranus asks, "The one before Embryo started the war that destroyed it?"

Salamandinay says, "Indeed. In which, you should take heed of our story. While Embryo was at the core of it, humanity let their own darkness consume them by abusing Dracunium."

Sailor Uranus says, "We'll remember that, but we don't have Dracunium here."

Salamandinay says, "True, but you have 'elements' that possess more power than Dracunium. Your princesses' powers for example."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "In a way, we're here to talk about them."

Salamandinay asks, curiously, "Oh?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Embryo is our enemy and he is your enemy. He is a VERY dangerous enemy."

Salamandinay asks, curiously, "Why ask us for aid?"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "To be honest, we didn't want to."

Sailor Uranus says, with a stern tone, "While he is your enemy and using your enemy as nothing than fuel for his false 'utopia' using people like Ange and the 'Norma' as disposal tools, we prefer handling this ourselves despite it being more than 'our affair'."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "However, we need all the allies that we can get. While it is true that Embryo is using UNI-SHOCKER for his own ends and that kind of 'alliance' is fragile at best, it is still dangerous even it might 'break'."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "However, it might prove difficult since your enemy knows your allies."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "HIS version of us."

Salamandinay says, looking at Sailor Pluto's new Valkyrie form, "While that's true and you are most likely stronger than his Earth's version of you, guardians of this world, you are similar enough for them to negate your abilities and put you on the defensive."

Sailor Uranus flinches from that and Kamen Rider Lunar says, "No kidding." Sailor Uranus glares at Kamen Rider Lunar and Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Because they are similar enough, they have put this Earth's Sailor Scouts on the defensive in which they react to their attacks and no ability to counterattack beyond driving our enemies off."

Salamandinay says, "So, you wish to ally with us."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Actually, it would be me. These three won't disobey their version of my Meatball Head sister and personally, I tend to agree with them believe it or not."

Salamandinay says, "Because she isn't like the Sailor Moon of your Earth."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Yeah, their version of my Meatball Head isn't a brainaic like mine was." Kamen Rider Lunar's right hand tightens into a fist and he says, "However, she has been through a lot worse than what my Sailor Moon went through before…before she was taken away from me and my Earth. She is a lot stronger, physically, which is shocking, and mentally through I dare say that I can't help to wonder the 'cost' of such strength."

Sailor Uranus thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"That's what we keep asking every single day."_

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "However, I doubt that my Earth's three Outer Sailor Scouts wouldn't do the same thing that these three are doing and obey those 'orders' if they were given by my Earth's Meatball Head."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "And I can understand her reasoning behind her choice. I just hope that she completely understands the reasoning behind my choice. I have no regrets and no reason to repent for what I have done. The Norma were doing what they need to do to the survive and I was doing what I truly believed best for my people."

Sailor Uranus says, "And I can tell. There is no 'ill wind' behind your words. However, there are many reasons that we follow Sailor Moon's choice and we respect that choice for many a reason. That's why we aren't going to disobey her 'order'. But while we won't make any alliances, Kamen Rider Lunar isn't a Sailor Scout and he isn't from our universe so that ruling doesn't apply to him."

Salamandinay asks, "So, you are willing to 'bend' the rules to protect her and the world?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly tone, "These girls have fought their fellow Scouts based on what they believed in, so, it isn't too surprising." Sailor Uranus gives an annoyed glare at Kamen Rider Lunar and Sailor Neptune gives Sailor Uranus as a reassuring kind smile in response.

Salamandinay asks, "How shall we begin?"

 _ **April 26, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Inside of the Moon Kingdom, Suguha is with Ami as they are in the hospital area set up within the Moon Kingdom palace in which Suguha is wearing a hospital gown and showing her new 'ears' and tail.

Ami asks Suguha, "Are you ready, Suguha?"

Suguha responds, "Yep. Ready as I will ever be."

Ami says, "Please lie down." Suguha nods her head as she lies down on the hospital bed and Ami binds down Suguha's arms and legs in which Ami says, "This is to make sure that you don't hit yourself even through you will be sleeping."

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Right."

Ami says, with a smile, "Don't worry, it will be just fine. It was easy to figure how to counter the mutagen used on you."

Suguha replies, with a curious tone, "Really?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes." That gets the wheels in Suguha's mind working, but she decides to focus on it when she is back to normal. Soon enough, Ami uses what looks like a bottle of smelling salts and puts it under Suguha's nose causing her to note on how sweet the smell is before she goes into a really deep sleep. Ami says, with a sigh, "Here we go." Ami then prepares to inject Suguha with the anti-mutagen in order to revert Suguha back to normal.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Kirigaya household**_

Back in the Kirigaya household, Suguha's alternate counterpart is walking down to the kitchen to get a drink and rest. [Suguha] went back to ALO trying to bring back the remaining memories in her mind in the hope that it could reawaken her Sailor Scout powers to fight back against Embryo as well as regaining the memories that he took from her. Just then there is a knock on the door and [Suguha] goes over to the door in which she looks to see a female dressed in a delivery outfit with a cap over her head to cover her face.

[Suguha] asks, "Who is it?"

The 'delivery girl' says, her voice sounding a bit 'off', "Special delivery!" [Suguha] is a bit concerned about her voice and the fact that she is getting a bit of familiarity.

[Suguha] says, a bit nervously, "I'm sorry. The owners of the house aren't in right now…"

The 'delivery girl' says, "That's too bad. I have an important delivery and I need their seal."

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Just great."_ [Suguha] yells out, "Just a second!" [Suguha] then opens the door and when she does so, the 'delivery girl' then revealed her head showing none other than Salia.

[Suguha] gasps in shock and surprise in which Salia says, with a sly smirk, "Surprise, Suguha." [Suguha] attempts to close the door, but she yelps as she is shocked by a stun gun from Salia and she collapses to the floor temporary stunned in which Salia has a sly grin on her features.

[Suguha] grunts out, "You…"

Salia says, with a sly smile, "Good night, princess." Salia then ruthlessly knocks [Suguha] out with one blow.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Around the same time, within the Juuban District, Sammy is running out into the streets with an Augma attached to his face.

Sammy says, "Ordinal Scale, activate!" Sammy's Augma activates and he 'dives' into the Ordinal Scale AR game in which we see him in his 'Ordinal Scale avatar' with him dressed black and green outfit similar to Kazuto's 'Ordinal Scale avatar'. Sammy says, "I'm not going to let some jerks keep me stuck in my house!"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "You are quite brave or quite foolish." Sammy turns to the source of the voice where he sees Eiji looking at him in which Sammy can see his ranking.

Sammy thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Rank two?! That means that he is…!"_

Eiji says, "Sammy Tsukino."

Sammy asks, with a glare, "Yeah? So, what of it?"

Eiji says, plainly, "The younger brother to Serena Tsukino…Or I should say the younger brother to the 'White Valkyrie' and former SAO beta tester."

Sammy's eyes widen, and he says, narrowing his eyes, "You are just like Meatball Head. You are an SAO survivor."

Eiji says, "I'm not like your sister." Sammy gives a surprised and confused look and Eiji says, "While I am a survivor of the 'death game', I'm not like your sister. She is remembered as a hero while a weak player like me is forgotten." Eiji tells Sammy, "Now, I'm sure that your sister told you about me."

Sammy yells out, "What is this all about? As I told the government, my family never knew that he could…!"

Eiji says, interrupting, "You think that this is some kind of revenge because of what your uncle did. You are mistaken. This is far from revenge." Eiji then slowly walks towards Sammy as he gets into a defensive stance while getting a sword out and he says, "But I do feel a grudge against your sister."

Sammy asks, "What did Meatball Head do to you?"

Eiji replies, "Nothing. She did nothing to me. My grudge against her is for what she FAILED to do."

Sammy thinks in his mind, a bit confused, _"What she FAILED to do?"_

Eiji says, "I intend to correct her mistake and my own." Eiji then charges at Sammy and the two of them clash blades in which Sammy is on the defensive in no time.

Sammy shouts out, "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Eiji says, "You don't need to know!"

Sammy yells out, strongly, "Like heck I don't! If you are trying to hurt my sister, you are going to learn that you are messing with a dragon. And when you mess with a dragon, you are going to get burned!"

Eiji says, with a smirk, "Even if you are dragon, you are nothing more than a dragon cub."

Sammy shouts out, strongly, "We'll see about that jerk!" Sammy does his best to counterattack, but Eiji overwhelms Sammy without much in the way of trouble at all.

Eiji says, with a smile, "Not bad, but it isn't enough against me." Eiji then ruthlessly assault Sammy and knocks his sword away from him in which Sammy gasp as he is kneed in the waist causing him to stumble backwards before Eiji strikes him with a blow strong enough to knock him out in which Eiji looks at the fallen Sammy with a wicked smile on his face.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, Ami is examining Suguha, who is strapped to a hospital bed, in which Ami is looking at holographic and regular screens that are motioning all of Suguha's vitals as she looks to see the 'wolf ears' and the tail slowly, but surely retracting in which Suguha, in a deep sleep for anti-mutagen to do its work, is sweating and groaning.

Ami looks at Suguha and she thinks in her mind, _"From the looks of it, Suguha has already been through the worst of what could happen with the anti-mutagen. Her powers must have lessened the 'negative reaction' from it. However, it looks like she is having a nightmare. I hope that she will be okay."_ With Suguha, who is sweating greatly as her new 'wolf ears' and tail continue to fade, she is deep in a terrible nightmare. A very real nightmare. In this nightmare, she is Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and she is fighting some kind of 'creature'.

This 'creature' looks very similar to the 'New 52' version of Doomsday, the monster that killed Superman in the DC comic books, but this version's skin is obsidian black, his eyes are a wicked jade green, and his teeth are more like Kisame's shark-like teeth.

As the 'nightmare' goes on, Suguha dreams that the Sailor Scouts' magical based attacks are completely worthless and in fact, they enhance the power of this behemoth making things worse for them in which their magical weapons including the Space Sword and Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive scythe are utterly worthless in which most of the Sailor Scouts end up badly injured with her and Sailor Moon being the only ones left to fight this behemoth in which they have to go into hand-to-hand combat. However, Suguha/Sailor Celestial can feel the creature bust up her armor and tear into her body. She can just smell its horrible breath filled with death as the 'creature' roars at her with a powerful and mighty inhuman roar of power and rage.

Back in reality, Suguha grunts and groan from this 'nightmare' as her 'wolf ears' and tail vanish completely in which Ami is looking over the holographic screens and monitors for any 'irregularities' and she thinks, finding nothing, _"Good. It looks like there are no side-effects and…"_ But just then one of the monitors flashes an alert and Ami thinks in her mind, _"Oh no!"_ But when Ami looks at the monitor, she thinks, surprised, _"Wait! It isn't finding anything wrong with Suguha. It has found…"_ Ami's eyes go wide when she sees what is on the screen and she quickly take out her transformation wand.

But then a male voice says, "I don't think so." Ami turns around only to get thrown into the wall by Kamen Rider Terra in which she slumps down to the floor, barely conscious.

Ami asks, weakly, "But how?"

Kamen Rider Terra retorts, going over to Suguha, "How do you think? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Kamen Rider Terra removes the straps around Suguha's arms and legs and hoists her onto his shoulders.

Ami says, weakly, "No…"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Like you can stop me." Kamen Rider Terra then goes over, takes Suguha's broach, and he then teleports away in which Ami, barely conscious, gets her communication for her sub-space pocket and she manages to push a button on it causing it to give off some kind of 'alarm light' before she falls into unconsciousness.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

[Darien] appears in front of a group of figures that are hidden by the darkness.

One of them says, in a male voice, "Excellent work."

[Darien] says, "I've brought her to the Shigemura just like you asked."

The male figure says, "Good."

[Darien] says, "Are you sure that you can trust him? You know what he wants to do with her."

The male figure responds, slyly, "And that's why we CAN trust him. What parent would do anything for their child especially since he was the one who trained her killer so to speak?"

[Darien] says, "Whatever. He knows that his work and research is under our supervision for our benefits."

The male figure says, with a nod, "Yes, my friend. He knows."

[Darien] says, "Good. We had better prepare. Most likely, this world's Meatball Head and her scouts are going to be on our butts soon."

The male figure says, "Too true. And they have proven far more capable and difficult than the ones back in your world."

[Darien] says, with a sneer, "They are still the same 'magical girls' like the ones back at home."

The male figure responds, "This world's version of Sailor Pluto achieving this 'legendary power' says otherwise and your battles with this Sailor Moon as well as the one known as Sailor Celestial agrees with your last fight."

[Darien] yells out, annoyed, "I was caught off-guard!"

The male figure retorts, "I understand that, but you have to remember that if you let your guard down for one moment, you will end up joining your former girlfriend and her best friends. You were lucky to come out intact. Remember, the Outer Sailor Scouts aren't as 'restrained' as the Inner Sailor Scouts."

[Darien] says, with a snort, "Whatever." [Darien] walks away and the group of figures look at each other.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Returning to the Moon Kingdom, Ami is sitting up as Darien looks over her while the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts and our Digidestined with their Digimon partners are looking at her.

Lita asks Darien, "How is she?"

Darien says, "Just fine. Hotaru's healing power healed her completely."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Firefly really knows how to help what ails you."

Hotaru gives a blush of embarrassment and Amara says, annoyed, "Stop embarrassing her, Michelle." Just then there is a loud 'wham' and everyone looks to see Kazuto having his fist on the table.

Kazuto says, annoyed, "Damn it!"

Ami says, "I'm sorry."

Kazuto says, "Not your fault."

Darien says, "We're all fooled. We were focused on what was done to Suguha that we didn't suspect that it was a screen to kidnap her." Darien says, looking at Serena, "Not to mention." When everyone looks at Serena, her hands were fists and her arms were trembling.

Kari says, worriedly, "Serena…"

Darien puts his hands-on Serena's shoulder and when she looks at him, Darien tells her, "We're going to get him back."

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Darien-kun. I know, but…"

Darien asks, curiously, "But?"

Serena yells out, "But why? Sammy may have been an SAO beta tester, but he escaped being trapped like I was."

Tai says, "Maybe that's the point." When everyone looks at Tai, he tells Serena, "Look, as a fellow survivor, I don't want to reopen those 'scars' as much as anyone else, but maybe…just maybe that's the point. Since Kayaba had plotted this thing for a long time and remember what Kazuto said after the first-floor boss fight with his speech to keep you and the other beta testers safe from the anger and wrath of the retail players? Kayaba could have been using the beta test of SAO for 'other purposes' and your brother could be at the 'center' of it." Serena gives a look of shock and Tai asks, "Knowing about HIM that way that we do now, do you think that it could be impossible?"

Serena replies, plainly, "No. No, it isn't."

Cody says, "If that's true, then those at UNI-SHOCKER may have known about it."

[Sammy] says, "I wouldn't put it by them."

Joe asks, "Isn't this just speculation?"

Izzy says, "That's true, Joe. However, I don't think that they want Sammy for a hostage. While they may have the 'ability' to perform such a tactic…"

Matt says, "They have done it before."

Davis says, "Trying to get to Moon girl."

Tai asks Davis, "Heard of a villain trying the same trick twice?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Good point."

Kazuto says, "Right now, our main concern is finding them."

[Sammy] says, "That's a big obvious. UNI-SHOCKER and their 'allies' kidnapped them, so, they are going to be in the obvious place."

Lita yells out, "Then what are we waiting for?"

[Sammy] says, "We are waiting for a plan that doesn't get us killed!"

Lita glares at [Sammy] and Darien says, sternly, "He's right!" Everyone looks at Darien and he says, "This is their headquarters. They are going to have defenses especially against us. We already know that they have developed technology that negates our powers."

Ami says, with a nod, "Darien's right. We already experienced this. They could all sorts of defenses for our powers. Despite some of us having Valkyrie forms, it doesn't give us any significant advantage over them."

Trista says, nodding her head in agreement, "I have to agree with Darien and Ami. They are a multi-verse enemy and they have been through many worlds fighting many enemies including versions of us giving them a distant advantage over us."

[Sammy] looks at Darien and says, "Guess you and him aren't alike after all."

Darien says, "He and I are nothing alike."

[Sammy] says, "You keep thinking that way and he will kick your ass every time."

Darien asks, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

[Sammy] says, "It isn't just power that allows him to beat you and you know it."

Serena says, changing the subject for multiple reasons, "Right now, we need to focus on Sammy and the two Suguhas and on how to rescue them."

Kazuto says, "Agreed." Kazuto asks Trista, "Any word from Tusk's 'worm'?"

Trista says, bringing up a holographic screen, "There is a lot of data, but it is a jumble and it is complex. We need to decode it."

Ami says, "Let me help."

Lita says, slamming her right fist into her left palm, "We already know someone that's working with them!"

Hotaru asks, "You mean Eiji right?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's a good idea."

Mina says, "But we don't know anything about him!"

Serena says, "But Kazuto and I do."

There are looks of surprise and Kazuto says, "Eiji is an SAO survivor and his player name there was Nautilus, a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Amara asks, "He belonged to Asuna's guild?"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right." Serena and Kazuto then explain what they discussed about with Asuna.

When they were done, Darien asks, showing deep thought, "So, he left around October of Twenty-Twenty-Three around the time that you just completed getting into the forty-first floor of SAO, correct?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We believe that something happened while we were at the floor boss fight…Something traumatic."

Darien says, plainly, "Someone close to him must have…" Darien then goes silent and everyone else stays silent for several seconds for obvious reasons.

Breaking the silence, Mimi says, worriedly, "Oh my."

Yolei says, plainly, "If that's the case, then they must have said something cheesy like offering to return this person back to life or something."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "That would be classic."

Lita says, "That means he is so good at Ordinal Scale is due to his previous experience in SAO combined with some kind of 'booster' that they may have given him."

Izzy says, "That seems to be the case."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Agreed. His movements seem to be…not natural."

Amara says, "Well, it isn't surprising that he has to have an overwhelming advantage. If he is 'hunting' SAO survivors that are playing Ordinal Scale, then he is going to need to be the best of the best to beat them to allow the Augma to take their memories somehow."

Tai asks Izzy, "Speaking of the Augma, any luck?"

Izzy responds, "No. Not for the single components anyway, but we are now focusing on multiple components of the Augma."

[Sammy] says, "Good idea. They, most likely, may not have made it obvious with one single component. They may have hidden the 'process' through multiple components of this device."

Amara asks, "Do you think that it would be that easy to use Eiji to get through the defenses to get to UNI-SHOCKER?"

Davis asks Amara, "Do you have any other ideas?" Davis says, "Personally, I want to go to their headquarters, blast the door in, and demolish the place…"

Yolei says, with a grin, "Which is your style."

Davis says, annoyed, "Yeah! I get it, four-eyes!"

Tai says, changing the subject, "Personally, there are plenty of us that want to do that, but getting ourselves pummeled into oblivion isn't going to help Sammy or Suguha."

Kazuto says, "I know, Tai." Kazuto says, frustrated, "It is just…"

Matt tells Kazuto, "We know, man. Ever since your sister's powers were 'awakened', she has been through a lot."

Kari tells Kazuto, "Suguha is our friend and we are going to do whatever it takes to get her back."

Davis says, with a grin, "No joke!"

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "I know."

Tai tells Kazuto, with a grin, "You are her big brother and it is a big brother's job to worry about their younger siblings. I should know." Tai says, looking at Kari, "However, I tend to learn that 'little sisters' don't stay 'little' forever."

Kari says, with a smile, "Yep!"

TK says, with a smirk, "You should really take that lesson to heart when allowing said sister to choose her boyfriends." Tai gives a nervous yelp and blush with embarrassment.

Davis says, with a grin, "Nice."

Matt asks TK, "Have you been taking lesson from Davis or Mina?" Mina gives an innocent whistle while plenty of the others look at her.

Amara says, changing the subject, "Anyway, we have our lead into UNI-SHOCKER. Let's find him and make him tell us."

Yui's voice calls out, "Daddy!"

Kazuto asks, "What is it, Yui-chan?" Just then a holographic image of Yui, in her pixie form, appears in front of everyone and flies around.

Yui says, "Daddy, I've found a coloration between Ordinal Scale and Sword Art Online."

Serena asks, surprised, "You have?"

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, Auntie Serena. The places where the bosses appear in the city are aligned with the positions of their boss rooms in Aincrad."

There are looks of surprise and Ken says, in deep thought, "You know, I had a feeling that this was more familiar than just the bosses were similar to SAO."

Kazuto asks Yui, "Does that mean that you will know when the next boss will pop up?"

Yui says, "Yes, I do. And most likely, it will be the twelfth-floor boss."

Serena asks Kazuto, "Wasn't that huge crab?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah. The Strict Hermit."

Kazuto asks Yui, "Where is he going to appear?"

Yui replies, "Based on my calculations, the Yebisu Garden Palace."

Trista brings up a holographic screen and after looking at it, Trista says, "There is a group of people gathered there now."

Ken asks, "Are there any SAO survivors in that group of players?"

Trista looks through the data, her eyes widen, and she says, with a concerned look, "Yes. They are three people that we know." Trista then displays a holographic screen of the people at Yebisu Garden Palace and the screen shows none other than Keiko, Rika, and Asuna gathered there.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Asuna!" Immediately, Kazuto takes off in which Serena follows quickly behind.

Yolei says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Davis asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Without needing any other words, our heroes and heroines take off after Kazuto and Serena to get to Yebisu Garden to protect their three friends against whatever danger that Ordinal Scale and the Augma possesses.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Back on Earth, we return to Tokyo where we find ourselves within Yebisu Garden where we find a group of Ordinal Scale players, including Asuna, Keiko, and Rika, in their 'Ordinal Scale avatars', where they are fighting The Strict Hermit, the floor boss for Floor 12 of Aincrad/SAO, while Yuna, the AI idol of Ordinal Scale, is singing a song that gives the group of players a buff. As Keiko and Rika head off to compete with other Ordinal Scale players, Asuna notices Eiji resting by a pillar and looking up at Yuna.

Asuna goes over to him and she asks, "You are the former member of the Knights of the Blood, Nautilus, aren't you?"

Eiji says, "Don't call me by that name, Asuna."

Eiji displays his 'title' and his player name in Ordinal Scale and Asuna says, "You are pretty good in this game."

Eiji says, "I'm different from the old me. You also seem to have changed a lot."

Asuna asks, "You really think so?" Eiji stares at Yuna and Asuna can't help to feel a 'feeling' of familiarity with her.

Eiji tells Asuna, "Let us not beat around the bush, Asuna. You didn't just come to find that out, did you?"

Asuna asks, "What happened to you on that day?"

Eiji tells Asuna, "Maybe you should ask your best friend, the 'White Valkyrie', or do you prefer her as Usagi?" Asuna's eyes start to widen and Eiji asks, with a slight smile, "Or do you prefer…Sailor Moon?" Asuna's eyes then widen and her poster starts to take a defensive stance in which Eiji says, "It's time." Asuna gives a confused look as a portal appears in the sky and out of it, it looks like Pina, Keiko's feathered dragon partner from SAO/ALO, comes out of it.

Keiko says, excitedly, "Pina!" Keiko runs over to the dragon and she asks, "Pina, come to save me?" But then 'Pina' transforms into a massive and fierce black dragon in which the players start to run away from, but two Ordinal Scale run into The Strict Hermit and knocking them out of the game. Kazuto and Serena, both in their 'Ordinal Scale avatars' arrive on the scene with Yui, in her ALO pixie form, by their sides.

Yui says, "Daddy! Auntie Serena! That's the original boss for Floor Ninety-One of Aincrad: Dorz'l the Chaos Drake!"

Serena asks, shocked, "The boss of Floor Ninety-One?!" They see Keiko running away from the boss monster in which Serena and Kazuto run to the stairs where it is blocked by Ordinal Scale players wanting to go into the fight while others want to leave the fight.

Kazuto says, nervously, "Damn!"

Keiko screams out in shock and Serena shouts out, "Keiko!"

Keiko yells out, fearfully, "Pina, what are you doing?!" Keiko then runs into Eiji and she says, "Sorry." However, Eiji just pushes her down and Serena and Kazuto can see that they are in trouble.

Kazuto shouts out, "Silica!"

Serena yells out, worriedly, "Silica-chan!" It can be seen that Dorz'l is heading straight for Keiko in which Asuna covers her with her form in which she is struck by Dorz'l causing her HP to zero causing her to gasp a portion of her Augma glows sending a small orb into the projectors that are flying via UAVs causing her to collapse and faint.

Keiko says, worriedly, "Asuna, please hang in there!"

Kazuto and Serena, who have finally got down to the 'battlefield', run over and Kazuto yells out, worriedly, "Asuna!"

Serena asks, worriedly, "Are you all right?" Asuna, who's face wet with tears, slowly opens her eyes and looks weakly.

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "You…What are you doing?" However, Kazuto finds himself at the end of Eiji's sword in which he draws at incredible speed.

Eiji says, with a smirk, "So sad. The strongest knight in VR turns out to be like this in AR."

Serena shouts out, strongly, "Back off!" Serena draws her sword and swipes at Eiji causing him to fly backwards in which she yells out, strongly, "Where is he?!"

Eiji asks, in a mocking tone, "Where is who?"

Serena yells out, strongly, "You know who darn well I'm talking about!"

Eiji tells Serena, with a sly smirk, "You seem so worried about his life." Eiji then asks, his expression becoming more neutral, "Then maybe you will know how those that loved those that died in your dear uncle's 'death game', Valkyrie-san."

Serena gives a look of surprise for a second, but she then shouts out, angrily, "He has nothing to do with that or this!" Serena charges in for the attack, but Eiji easily dodges her sword swipes and he then grabs her sword arm and fling Serena aside like a sack of potatoes.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Serena!" Kazuto's worry turns to anger, he draws his sword, and he attacks Eiji, but Eiji easily dodges Kazuto's attack and with one swift kick, Kazuto is face first on the ground.

Keiko shouts out, worriedly, "Kirito!"

Eiji says, with a smirk, "This 'Black Swordsman' and the 'White Valkyrie'. Truth to be told, I'm disappointed. I would have liked to fight you at your best, but I doubt that I would get that." Serena looks up at Eiji with his wicked smirk and Serena then looks at Asuna.

Rika charges in with three other Ordinal Scale players and Rika yells out, "Hey, where are your polite politics as a player?" She then yelps as she and the other players nearly get hit by several fireballs from Dorz'l.

Serena shouts out, worriedly, "Rika!"

Just then a female voice shouts out in her mind, **"Pick up your sword…"** Serena gasps as she hears the voice and looks around for the source in which she doesn't hear it, but then the female voice shouts out, **"Pick up your true sword! Or do you let that tragedy happen again?!"** Serena gasps at the words for the voice and she look at Asuna causing the memories of SAO to blast back into her mind.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"No. not again…NEVER again…!"_ Serena then reaches for her sword as her Ordinal Scale avatar starts to change and glows in which Eiji then sees the 'glow' causing him to turn only to barely block a powerful sword blow that causes him to skid back a bit. By this time, Darien, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, and Digidestined, all of whom are in their Ordinal Scale avatars, have arrived on the 'battlefield' only to see Kazuto, Keiko, and Eiji looking at Serena looking exactly like her SAO avatar, Usagi, with Elucidator and Lunar Escalon in her two hands.

Mina asks, surprised, "Whoa! Serena?"

Tai says, shaking his head, "No, that's not Serena."

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Eiji gives a look of amazement as Serena, now in her SAO avatar of Usagi, is facing him with her twin swords and with incredible new speed, Usagi is right at him and Eiji blocks Usagi's Lunar Escalon, but then Usagi unleashes a series of fast paced attacks that quickly forces Eiji to the defensive.

Eiji thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Incredible! Is this…Is this her power in SAO?!"_ Eiji then gasps for air as Usagi lands a powerful kick to his waist sending him skidding back, but before Usagi can attack Eiji again, Dorz'l flies in and blocks her away. However, Usagi then attacks with **Double Circular** , the twin hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill Combo, to the right side of Dorz'l in which Usagi leaps up and beheads Dorz'l with her two swords, one cut from each sword, causing Dorz'l to roar out as it shatters into millions of data particles.

The others are stunned and Davis shouts out, amazed, "Whoa!"

Kari says, "She defeated him!"

Yolei says, "That's the power of the 'White Valkyrie', Kari. That's not Serena. That's Usagi, the 'White Valkyrie' of Sword Art Online."

With Eiji, he gets over his sword and he think in his mind, _"I…I've been waiting for this."_ Eiji then charges right at Usagi and Usagi and Eiji clash with their swords in which Eiji gives it all against Usagi, but Usagi is matching move for move. When the two of them clash swords, Eiji says, "So, you have finally brought HER out at last? To be honest, I didn't think that I would see the 'White Valkyrie' in action."

Usagi shouts out, "Guess what? Now, you have! Now, what are you doing with UNI-SHOCKER? Where is my brother?"

Eiji retorts, with a sly smirk, "Are you asking me as Usagi, Serena, or Sailor Moon?" Under her hood, Usagi gives a look of surprise in which Eiji uses her distraction to ram his knee into her waist causing her to stumble back and Eiji attacks, but Usagi easily avoids the attack and Eiji grunts out as he is slashed in the waist causing him to lose three-quarters of his HP. Eiji thinks in his mind, shocked, _"She depleted me this much with just one attack?!"_ Eiji then dodges another assault from Usagi and he barely holds her off in which he says, with a smirk, "You are truly impressive. You deserve your reputation as one of the strongest warriors of SAO."

Usagi shouts out, angrily, "I've had enough of your games! Answer me!"

Eiji shouts out, his face becoming strong and his tone become stern, "You mean that you don't remember? You don't remember how you failed HER? You had all this power…all this ability…AND YET, SHE STILL DIED! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Usagi gasps in shock as flashes of a young girl in a white hat, cape, and white lute appears in her mind causing her to hesitate and Eiji uses this moment to use all of his strength to punch Usagi causing her to get sent flying backwards in which she slams to the ground, rolls a bit, and stops with a grunt causing her to 'revert' back to Serena in her Ordinal Scale avatar.

Darien yells out, shocked, "Serena!" Darien then turns to Eiji, gaining an enraged look, and he and the others charge at Eiji in which he runs away.

Lita shouts out, angrily, "Hey, get back here!" As plenty of the others chase after Eiji, Darien runs over to Serena.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Darien gets over to Serena and he asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Serena gets to her feet, shakes her head, and she says, "Yeah, I'm okay." Just then the timer runs down, and The Strict Hermit vanishes into the floor.

Yuna comes down and she says, "That's too bad, but you have defeated the dragon, so, here is the rewards for those that fought the dragon." Just then Serena and some other players got bonus points in which Yuna goes over to Serena in which she says, "And you are the MVP of this battle. Well done."

Yuna seems to go to kiss Serena on the cheek and she says, "Hey! Hold…!"

But then Yuna then whispers into Serena's ear, "Yuuna Shigemura…Touto Institute of Technology…"

Serena gasps in surprise and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What?!"_

Yuna then goes away from Serena and she says, with a smile, "See you later!" Yuna then teleport away as Serena gets the 'bonus points' and she can't help to wonder about Yuna's words to her.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Somewhere in Japan**_

[Suguha] grunts out as she wakes up and finds herself within a lavish bedroom and dressed in a dress similar to the one Serena wore when she was captured by Prince Diamond and Negamoon.

[Suguha] asks, "Where am I?" Just then [Suguha] remembers what happened and she says, "Right. Salia. Damn it!" [Suguha] leaps to her feet and tries to balance herself on the green high-heeled shoes on her feet in which she says, with a winch, "How do you move on these things? These things are crap!" Just then [Suguha] hears the door open and she looks to see Salia, in her Diamond Rose Knight uniform, walk in.

Salia says, with a sly smirk, "I see that you are awake."

[Suguha] says, with a glare, "Yeah."

Salia tells [Suguha], slyly, "Did you enjoy your little nap?"

[Suguha] responds, "Come over here and I'll show you."

Salia retorts, with a sly smile, "As much as I would, I'm here to inform you that our 'other guest' will soon be on her way."

[Suguha] asks, "Other guest?" [Suguha] gasps as she realize what Salia means.

Salia says, with a smirk, "Just give her a little clue and she is off like a rocket. It makes me if you princesses are all so easy."

[Suguha] asks, "So, you know what I am?"

Salia says, "Duh! We met your counterpart!"

[Suguha] retorts, "Then do you think that it is weird that someone like me from another world just finds herself in your world with her memories gone?"

Salia says, "Master Embryo…"

[Suguha] yells out, interrupted, "Lied to you, Salia! He is using and manipulating all of you!"

Salia says, "Shut it, Suguha! You can't talk about Master Embryo that way!"

[Suguha] says, "I'll talk about him since he is the reason that my memories are lost!" Salia gives a look of surprise and [Suguha] retorts, "He didn't tell me, huh? He didn't tell you that he kidnapped me from my world and took my memories to turn me into his little toy, did he?"

Salia yells out, "You are mistaken! You must have lost your memories because you foolishly and mistaken attacked Master Embryo…!"

[Suguha] says, interrupting Salia, "Get a clue, Salia! Stop focusing on your little fantasies and focus on damn reality for once!"

Salia responds, with a snarl, "You're wrong, Suguha! And when Master Embryo creates his new world, you'll see!" Salia stops out of the room and slams the door on [Suguha] causing her to shake her head.

[Suguha] says, "Salia, you idiot…"

 _ **April 26, 2026, Elsewhere in Japan**_

Some distance away from [Suguha], Ange is riding on Villkiss speeding off to a location.

Ange thinks in her mind, _"Don't worry, Suguha. I'm on my way and together, we'll rip that asshole apart!"_

 _ **April 26, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Returning to the Moon Kingdom, our heroes and heroines, including our SAO survivors, are assembled together with Ami and Trista coming over to the rest.

Rika asks, "How is Asuna?"

Trista says, "I'm afraid that she is like Dynamm-san and Klein-san."

There are gasps and Kotone asks, worriedly, "You mean…?"

Ami says, "Her SAO memories have been removed much the same way."

There are gasps of shock and horror in which Kazuto says, "No…"

Keiko says, weakly, "This is…This is my fault…"

Serena tells Keiko, "No, Keiko-chan. This isn't your fault."

Lita says, annoyed, "Damn it! And that jerk, Eiji, got away!"

Ami says, "However, it isn't just Asuna, Klein, and his friend."

The others get confused and Hotaru asks, "What do you mean?"

Trista says, "We just got information from Seijirou that other SAO survivors that have played Ordinal Scale are experiencing memory loss as well."

There are looks of surprise/shock from the others and Kazuto asks, seriously, "Their memories of SAO correct?"

Ami says, nodding her head, "Yes."

Davis asks, confused, "What does this all mean?"

TK tells Davis, "That's a good question. None of this makes sense other than with Suguha's kidnapping." TK looks at Kazuto and Serena apologetically, but they give a look that says 'It's okay'.

Yolei says, "We know for a fact that both Suguha and her counterpart have the 'ultimate power' AKA Etherion and they want to use her power for their own selfish gain. It's the same old story about power-hungry villains."

Tai says, "What we don't understand is Sammy's kidnapping and the taking of memories of SAO from SAO survivors."

Serena asks, "Why do they want the squirt for?"

Darien says, "That's a good question."

Izzy says, "Our only theory is that Kayaba might have put something within Sammy during the SAO beta test, they know about it, and they want it."

Serena just then remembers what Yuna said to her and she asks, "What if…What if it isn't UNI-SHOCKED, but Professor Shigemura?"

Everyone looks at Serena and Darien asks, "Did Yuna say something to you?"

Serena responds, with a nod, "She said someone with her name and Professor Shigemura's last name: Yuuna Shigemura."

Mina asks, "Yuuna Shigemura?"

Joe asks, "Wait! Does this guy have a daughter?"

Kazuto goes into deep thought and he then asks, "Ami, is there any information from Tusk's worm?"

Ami brings up a holographic screen and she says, "Yes. Plenty of the data has been processed…"

Kazuto says, interrupting, "Input that name into the computer and see if anything comes up."

Ami says, with a nod, "Okay." Ami then types on a holographic keyboard and what appears on the screen causing Ami to gasp in shock.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Tai says, with a nod, "You got that right. That sounds like a 'big revelation gasp'."

Lita asks Ami, "What is it, Ami-chan?"

Ami says, a bit nervously, "Professor Shigemura does have a daughter…Or should I say, he HAD a daughter."

Rika asks, curiously, "HAD a daughter?"

Kotone asks, realizing, "Don't tell me…?"

Ami says, with a nod, "She is a victim of SAO."

There are looks of shock and surprise in which Matt says, seriously, "Now, things are starting to make sense."

Amara says, "Basically, he is doing this because he wants his daughter back."

Ami says, "Yes. He is most likely using UNI-SHOCKER in order to revive his daughter."

Joe asks Ami, "Wait! Don't you mean that UNI-SHOCKER is using him?"

Ami says, "It might be both ways, Joe. You see, Professor Shigemura is the sensei to both Kayaba and Sugou Nobuyuki."

A lot o louder gasps come from our heroes and heroines and Rika yells out, flabbergasted, "You are freaking kidding me!"

Kazuto says, "And most likely, he got his daughter the NervGear and SAO due to his connection to Kayaba as his teacher."

Ami says, nodding her head, "Exactly."

Darien says, "Which may have driven him this far due to him teaching the man and giving him the technology that murdered his daughter."

Tai says, with a nod, "And it is pretty easy why he wants Suguha. He wants to use her powers to revive his daughter."

Hotaru asks, "But why steal the memories of SAO from SAO survivors?"

Kazuto says, snapping his fingers, "The NervGear." When everyone looks at Kazuto, Kazuto says, "Remember, the NervGear fries the brain of the victim when the failsafe is triggered when a player 'dies' in SAO."

Rika says, nervously, "Don't remind us."

Ami says, understanding what Kazuto is implying, "I understand, Kazuto! The damage to her brain is immense, so, Professor Shigemura wants to 'revive' her as some kind of AI base on the memories of the people that survived SAO because he feels that they would have known even if briefly. Then he would use Suguha's powers to repair her daughter's body and transfer the AI of her that he created from those memories into his daughter's revived body."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I believe that's it."

Yolei yells out, shocked, "That…That's crazy!"

Darien says, "We're dealing with a father that lost a beloved child through the technology of a man that he taught himself in which I believe that in the case between Shigemura and Kayaba, they must have been quite close for him to get a NervGear and copy of SAO without much problems."

Amara says, nodding her head, "The bond between Kayaba and Shigemura must have been quite tight if Shigemura used those connected to get his daughter SAO. Kayaba's betrayal of him killed his daughter and he is thinking like a father."

Cody asks, "What parent wouldn't do anything for their child?"

Trista says, "Professor Shigemura knows that UNI-SHOCKER is using them for their purposes, but it is also the other way around. UNI-SHOCKER, most likely, also knows this and don't as long as it doesn't interfere with their plans."

Lita says, "Now, we have an idea at least why Professor Shigemura-san is doing this."

Mina asks, "But what is Eiji-san's angle on this?"

Kazuto says, "I may have an idea."

Izzy says, "Eiji and Yuuna must have been close."

Kazuto says, "I believe that it is most likely, Izzy."

A feeling of dread comes over Serena as she remembers her fight with Eiji and she asks, "Ami-chan, w-when did Yuuna-san die?"

As members of our group look at Serena in concern, Ami types on the computer and she says, "From the data that we got from the SAO severs, due to Trista and I begin part of the 'SAO Task Force', and what information I could gather from Tusk's 'worm', it was around October Eighteenth of Twenty-Twenty-Three."

That dread becomes even stronger in Serena and Kazuto thinks in his mind, nervously, _"That was…"_

Serena starts to shake, causing plenty to notice, and Serena says, in a nervous tone, "A picture. Ami-chan, I need to see Yuuna-san's picture." Ami, seeing Serena shake and her nervous tone, is unsure and Serena says, nervously, "Please…Don't make me it an order." Ami then types on the holographic keyboard and she turns the holographic screen around causing Serena to gasp in shock and horror of a 17 year old teen girl with short brown hair and brown eyes which makes Serena see an image of someone that looks like her, but her hair is a dyed milk-tea-brown and she had on a white hood with a plain, deep-red tunic with vivid royal-blue one-piece dress with golden frills and buckle, indicating the rarity and high defense value of her cloth armor in which it was supplemented with a pure white cape and lute, a pure white feathered hat on her head, and a dagger on her right waist, giving her the image of a troubadour. The pure shock and horror from the memories that were 'awakening' in Serena causing her to leap back into Darien in which he catches her.

Darien yells out, concerned, "Serena? Serena?!"

The others react in shock and surprise from Serena's reaction and Serena says, her body trembling, "Oh, Kami…I remember…I remember now…"

Kazuto looks at Serena and he asks, worriedly, "Serena? Serena?!"

Keiko asks, worriedly, "What's wrong with her?"

Kotone responds, nervously, "I wish I knew, Keiko."

As tears fall from her eyes, Serena says, weakly, "That's why he said…he…he's right…"

Raye yells out, "Serena, get a hold of yourself!"

Kazuto asks, realizing something, "You were there, weren't you?"

Serena says, with a weak nod, "Yes…It's true! I was there! I was there when Yuna-san died! Yuna-san died right before my eyes because I FAILED TO SAVE HER! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Serena then starts to wail and cry on Darien's chest and the others look at each other with plenty of them having stunned and shocked looks on their faces.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Kamen Rider Lunar is with Tusk and Vivian on top of the apartment complex that Darien and after SAO, Serena, make their home.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "So, she raced off after her Suguha?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Oh, geez! Doesn't she get the concept of 'obvious trap'? But then again, knowing her, she knows that it is a trap, however, she plans to trip it anyway."

Tusk thinks in his mind, nervously, _"That may be a good point."_

Vivian says, with a smile, "That would-be Ange for you! She doesn't like to 'diddy dally' around!"

Tusk gives a nervous smile and Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Just great. And my counterpart along with this Earth's Suguha has been kidnapped too."

Vivian asks, worriedly, "What can we do?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "That's a good question. Most likely, they have them in their headquarters, but that place is shielded from head to toe against them and against me."

Tusk asks, "Wait! If they are in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, why would Ange be heading out of the city?"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Hold on! Did you say that Ange was heading out of the city?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "That could mean that they may not be in the same place and these are villains that we are talking about. Alliance with them are shaky at best." Kamen Rider Lunar says, "And most likely, your pal doesn't sound like a guy to share. He has probably taken your Suguha to location of his design for his…personal amusement."

Tusk says, with a sneer, "And luring Ange for the same sick purpose."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Wouldn't surprise me the least, Tusk. However, we need to get to the others to track Ange."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Right."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "And I might have a way to get into UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters here."

Vivian asks, curiously, "You do?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "I might, but it is a long shot." Kamen Rider Lunar then heads off with Vivian and Tusk to get to ground level for Kamen Rider Lunar to use his powers to create a vehicle to use to head to a location to meet up with the rest of our heroes and heroines.

 _ **April 26, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Right now, we find Suguha, in a deep sleep, having another 'strange dream/nightmare' where she seemly finds herself fighting in Aincrad/SAO with someone that she doesn't recognize, and something seems 'off' about this. Soon after, Suguha starts to slowly wake up and find herself strapped to be which doesn't get her panicked since Ami told her that she would be strapped to the bed during the administration of the anti-mutagen to reverse her 'transformation', but really what gets her panicked is that Eiji is right in front of her and she realizes that she isn't on the Moon Kingdom.

Eiji says, pointing to her broach trapped in some kind of spherical force-field, "Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere."

Suguha says, seriously, "You!" Suguha asks, strongly, "Where am I?"

Eiji replies, "You are here in UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters…Sailor Celestial."

Suguha gives a look of shock and she then says, realizing something, "I shouldn't be so surprised since you are working for UNI-SHOCKER."

Eiji says, "I'm not working for them. Professor Shigemura-dono and I are using them to fulfill what we want as we are going to use you."

Suguha says, "Like heck!"

Eiji tells Suguha, "You don't have a choice. You will help us get back someone precious to us."

Suguha asks, "What?"

Eiji tells Suguha, "You already know that I'm an SAO survivor and you have heard more about me from your brother, the Black Swordsman."

Suguha asks, "Do you know my brother from SAO?"

Eiji says, "Not really. I know his reputation and I saw him once." Eiji says, "Back then, I was nothing compared to the Black Swordsman." Eiji says, with a smirk, "However, right now, the Black Swordsman is nothing compared to me in AR. It is quite sad, actually, to see the mightiest warrior of SAO reduced to the way that he is."

Suguha tells Eiji, with a glare, "You are clearly underestimating my big brother. He and a few others can really 'rise to the occasion'."

Eiji says, with a sly smile, "You must your 'royal sister', the White Valkyrie. Well, right now, they have other problems on their minds since they are dealing with an 'incident' with my former commander in the Knights of the Blood Oath: The Lightning Flash."

Suguha gasps as he knows what or should I say, WHO, Eiji is implying, Suguha gets angry, and she yells out, angrily while struggling against her restraints, "What did you do to Asuna?! What did you do to her?!"

Eiji tells Suguha, with a sly smile, "Are you really cousins? You seem more like siblings to me."

Suguha responds, "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere and I'm not going to let my power be abused by asses like you and that professor!"

Eiji retorts, with a serious glare, "You don't have a choice. Your 'royal sister' owes a debt and you will be the one to pay it."

Suguha asks, confused, "Debt?"

Eiji replies, "You are going to be bring back the one that she let die. The person that was Professor Shigemura-dono's and my world!" Suguha's eyes widen at Eiji's words and what their implications mean.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Someone important to him died in SAO! And he believes that Serena killed her in some way! Oh, crap! I'm dealing with THAT level of people! Sis…big brother…help me soon because I'm in MAJOR trouble here!"_ As Suguha struggles to get free in vain, she can't help to wonder where she is, what's going on, what's happened with her family and friends, especially Asuna, and most of all, what kind of 'major trouble' she is in.

 **Scene 10 End**

Duh! Duh! Duh! Well, actually, I'm sure that plenty of you saw this coming a mile away, right? Anyway, like I said earlier, with the knowledge about Ordinal Scale out and about, I'll be incorporating it into my story. However, there is something that you should know about and it is a minor spoiler alert. Suguha's 'dreams/nightmares' have a meaning to them, but they may not have any significance to this 'timeline'. Just to let you know, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. Getting to the Lost Ones

When I started this story, I had a vague idea about the plot of Ordinal Scale, but now that I know about the plot of Ordinal Scale, I've managed to incorporate that into the plot of this fanfiction story. When I learned of the backstory of the antagonists and what Serena/Sailor Moon went through in SAO in my stories, I think that it made perfect sense that she would be connected to Yuna, Eiji, and their story in this way. I hope that you feel the same, everyone. Now, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 11: Getting to the Lost Ones**

 _ **April 26, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Inside of the Moon Kingdom, Serena is sitting down on a couch as she is handed a cup of tea by Mimi.

Serena says, taking the tea, "Thank you."

Mimi says, with a smile, "No problem."

Serena sips her tea and Raye asks, "Okay, Meatball Head, are you calmed down now?"

Serena stops drinking her tea and she replies, "Calmer."

Davis says, "Guess that will do."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "So, Serena wasn't there for the battle with the boss of floor forty?"

Kazuto says, "Yes. However, we already figured that she might be helping some other players or something else came up."

Rika says, "By the sounds of it, it was the first."

Ami asks Serena, concerned, "Serena, do you think…?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes. Yes, I can. I guess…I guess that I blocked it off like I did with Laughing Coffin." Serena shakes her head and she says, "No, the whole thing was blocked from my mind."

Darien says, "You suffered a massive shock from the whole experience."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Yes…Yes, it was."

Kazuto tells Serena, "For you, it was the hardest of them all and not just because you had a 'connection' to the madman that placed us in there and betrayed you."

Kotone asks, a bit nervously, "How hard?"

Serena sighs and Kazuto tells Kotone, "You know that Serena did her best to save as many players as she did since the very start of SAO, Kotone. Can you imagine how many of them she saw die?" Kotone gasps and she puts her hands over her mouth.

Tai tells Serena, "And I'm guessing some were more 'disturbing' than others."

Serena nods her head and Darien tells Serena, "Take your time."

Serena replies, "I know, Darien-kun. But…Time is a factor that we don't have." Serena puts the cup of tea down on a table and Serena says, "To be honest, I never knew her player name. In fact, I think that only Eiji or Nautilus, as he was known in SAO, knew who she was."

Amara says, "Not too surprising since the data said that Eiji, who's full name is Eiji Nochizawa, and AKA Nautilus, was childhood friends with her."

Serena says, "Well, that makes sense. Most likely, he…" The others became concerned for her, but she holds out her hand and she shake her head in which she says, with a sigh, "Sorry."

Matt says, with a sigh, "Enough with the 'sorry' already Serena."

Serena says, nodding her head, "Anyway, all of us, SAO, survivors, might have known her."

Keiko asks, "What makes you say that?"

Serena replies, "You might remember about a female player clad in white that would sing at a random floor late at night each day and that female player's song would give a buff to any player that listens."

The SAO survivors look at each other and plenty of them give a gasp of realization in which Yolei asks Serena, "She looked like a white troubadour and she had a lute, right?"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right, Yolei."

Kazuto says, with a nod of realization, "I remember her. Since she granted a buff to people that listened to her song, I figured that she had the Chant Extra Skill."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Chant Extra Skill?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "It is a skill that allows a player to grant 'power-up' buffs to other players through the power of song. Mina-chan and I have that skill in ALO, but it is more powerful used by Pooka players since they are the 'Bards' of ALO."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So that skill came from SAO?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah." Just then Kazuto gains a realization and Kazuto asks Ami, "Ami, does the data say that Yuna-san loved to sing?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes. She had the makings a pop idol from what the data tells me."

Rika asks Kazuto, "What does that have to do with this?"

Kazuto says, "I believe that our theory of her father using the memories of SAO players to create some kind of AI version of her maybe true. Yuna-san loved to sing and before she died, a lot of players must have heard her in which plenty of them must have survived SAO. It is what Professor Shigemura is looking for and also, we know what is being used as the model."

Hotaru asks, realizing what Kazuto meant, "You mean the AI idol of Ordinal Scale?"

Amara says, with a nod, "She begin named after Shigemura's dead daughter is no accident."

Darien says, nodding his head, "I agree. She must be the 'model' or even the 'vessel' for the 'rebirth' of Shigemura's daughter."

Lita says, "I still say that's just crazy."

Tai asks Lita, "After all we went through, you really think that no one could be that crazy?"

Lita responds, "I'm just saying that it is crazy, I'm not saying that nobody is that crazy."

Kazuto asks Serena, "Serena, I know that this may be much, but can you…?"

Serena responds, with a nod, "Yes, I can." Serena takes a deep breath and she says, "I was actually busy helping another group of players last night and I knew that I was going to be late. When I had arrived Jailuem, before I could head off, a group of players found me and told me of the situation. A group of players were trapped in a dungeon with an army of mobs and they can't escape due the silencing debuff."

Joe asks, curiously, "There is a silencing debuff in SAO?"

Kazuto tells Joe, "It impends any voice commands especially those needed to use crystals. Activating any of the crystals in SAO requires you holding the crystal and saying a voice command like 'heal' for healing crystals for example. Under the right conditions, it can be as bad as an anti-crystal zone."

Matt says, with a nod, "And how."

The other SAO survivors can't help to nod their heads in agreement and Serena says, continuing her story, "They said that another group of players have raced off to help them and after getting needed information, I raced off to the location. Once there, I had found that the other group arrived and the area that was the trap looked like a prison cell in which they were fighting infinite spawning mobs and a mid-level boss that rivaled the field boss of this floor."

Yolei says, nervously, "That's not good."

Serena says, "It didn't look that way at first. They had divided the party with one part taking on the mobs and the others taking on the boss in which they were doing well. Just then the numbers of mobs overwhelming increased and the boss unleashed a wide-area effect attack causing everyone to be paralyzed expect one person in the armor of the Knights of the Blood Oath and a female dagger user."

Kazuto says, "Nautilus and Yuna."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes. I screamed for them to open the gate and let me in, but Yuna used her Chant skill to refocus the mobs hate at her causing them to swarm. Nautilus wanted to go in, but his legs refused to move as if he was suffering from a paralyzing debuff. From what I saw, it was like his upper body wanted to move, but his legs looked that they had become stone and locked him in place. I screamed at him to hit the level and let me in, but he couldn't move. However, somehow, one of the paralyzed players threw that weapon that hit the switch in which I rushed inside, but while the mobs were lured by Yuna's song, the boss wasn't and it was focused on the other players in which they, including Nautilus, were helpless. I had to work fast in which I attacked the boss at full speed and full strength. I got lucky since I managed to get critical hits in and the boss was already greatly weakened, I managed to destroy it. However, while this caused no more mobs to spawn, the mobs that were already here remained. Nautilus screamed Yuna's name and I charged at the mobs in which I hacked one after another in which I screamed at Yuna to hold, try to get away, and use a crystal or something. However, it was too late, Yuna just looked at me, smiled, and threw Nautilus a bottle of candies telling him to take one when he felt depressed before saying thank you to me before…" There are plenty of solemn looks as Serena goes silent and tears stream from Serena's eyes from the memory. After Serena wipes her tears, she says, "Afterwards, I wiped out the remaining mobs, but I was just…paralyzed with shock. I couldn't only stare ahead at where Yuna died. I guess…No, I didn't want to believe that it happened in front of my eyes. Just then Nautilus grabbed me by the shoulders and he shook me violently in which he was screaming on why I didn't save her. Why I had failed her. He kept screaming on 'why' and I couldn't say or do anything. I was in shock myself. The other players, who had managed to recover, got Nautilus off me, and shouted that I had just saved their lives. He screamed about me not saving Yuna and they argued that I did everything that I could. That I had given it my all to save her and that there were just too many mobs that I had to plow through. Nautilus ran off in tears while the other players comforted and thanked me, but it gave me no comfort. I used a teleport crystal to return back to town as I was able and I rented a room in an inn where I just lied in bed."

Kazuto says, adding in, "After the boss fight and opening the next floor, I had sent Serena a friend message to ask what happened and she just sent me a one worded reply: 'Busy'. That gave me a bad feeling that something happened and the following day, I found her in front of Blackiron Palace and looking at the Memorial Stone. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened so I decided to leave her alone. I informed Asuna about it and she decided to agree."

Raye asks, "It was like what happened with that scouting mission?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Darien tells Serena, "Look at me, Meatball Head." When Serena looks at Darien, he cups Serena's face and Darien tells Serena, "It wasn't your fault. You did the best that you could with what you had at that time. You couldn't do anything more."

Kazuto says, "Darien's right, Serena. If you didn't take out the boss first, more mobs might have spawned and with Nautilus unable to move due to his condition and the other suffering from paralysis, there would have been a higher chance for more people to have died that day. You saved a lot of lives, Serena."

Serena says, solemnly, "I know…"

However, Darien makes Serena look at her and he tells her, "No, Meatball Head. Not this again. Ask yourself: Is this what Yuna-san would have wanted?"

Serena replies, "No, she wouldn't have wanted this. She wouldn't want her childhood friend and her dad doing this for her."

Kazuto says, "That's right, Serena. If Yuna were here, she would tell us to stop her father and Eiji-san."

Just then Davis gets an idea and he yells out, excitedly, "That's it!" When everyone looks at Davis, he asks, "Does everyone remember what we found out after that whole 'Sword Art World' nonsense?"

Kari says, with a sigh, "Don't remind me, Dai-kun."

Kotone says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Davis says, "Yeah, I know. But you have to remember what we found out from that mess."

TK says, snapping his fingers, "Oh, yeah! What was in the SAO servers!"

Tai says, realizing what TK and Davis were talking about, "The minds of everyone that died in SAO!"

Yolei says, realizing, "That means…!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yuna-san!"

Serena says, with a nod, "Oh, that's right! They are in Rainbow Gardens!"

Davis says, "And that's where Kari and I need to go."

There are looks of surprise from the others and Tai was about to say something, but Kari says, "Tai, Dai-kun and I are the best people to find her! Rainbow Gardens has been our home for over a year which was a lot longer in Rainbow Gardens itself! You know that it is true!"

Tai says, with a sigh, "Yes, I know…"

Davis says, with a grin, "Don't worry, Kari-chan and I don't intend to stay there for too long a time."

Kazuto tells Davis and Kari, "Good luck."

Davis says, with a nod, "Thanks, bro."

Davis and Kari look at each other, nod, and Kari tells Gatomon, "Let's go, Gatomon."

Gatomon says, "Better call Luke ahead of time to set up what's needed."

Kari says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Davis says, "Let's go."

Veemon says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon heads off to the Digidestined orphanage where spent two years through much of that time was within special Medicuboids where their minds were trapped within a living virtual world known as Rainbow Gardens.

Ken says, "Hopefully, Davis and Kari can find Yuna-san and she can convince her father and childhood friend to stop this madness."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Same here, Ken."

Just then [Sammy], Tusk, and Vivian enter the room and [Sammy] says, "I might have a way to get into UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Everyone looks at [Sammy] and Hotaru asks, curiously, "You do?"

[Sammy] says, "I didn't say anything before because this tech that I took him from them is incomplete." [Sammy] then takes out some kind of wrist gantlet device that looks like a blue version of the Ultimatrix from Ben 10 universe from a sub-space pocket.

Mimi asks, curiously, "What is it?"

[Sammy] says, "A prototype personal cloaking device."

There are looks of shock and Rika yells out, "You're joking!"

[Sammy] asks, "Do I look like a person to joke?"

Amara says, "You said prototype and you can 'incomplete'. That means that this thing is worthless."

Ami uses her computer to scan the device and she says, "There is a lot of stuff that's missing from it."

Yolei asks, "Isn't it a bit cliché to use an invisibility device?"

[Sammy] says, "I said that this is a cloaking device and not something just to make you invisible."

Joe asks, confused, "What's the difference?"

[Sammy] says, "This doesn't just make you invisible. It also blocks off your terminal signature and any other kind of 'sensory device' or ability from tracking you."

There are looks of amazement and Keiko says, amazed, "Wow!"

Kotone says, "I'll say!"

Amara says, "But like you said, this device is incomplete and that means that it is completely useless."

[Sammy] says, with a smile, "Maybe. However, I did remember that Tusk put in a 'worm' and they haven't found it yet. Maybe it found data on it."

Ami then goes through the data that Tusk's 'computer worm' is transmitting and she says, amazed, "He's right! The project has been abandoned, but the data is still there."

There are looks of amazement and [Sammy] says, with a sly smile, "They aren't idiots just to throw way important data when it could be used for another invention. They know the risks by keeping the data, but the reward usually outweighs the benefits…usually."

Tai says, with a grin, "Unless in this case, we use it against them."

Mina tells Tusk, "Way to go, Tusk!"

Tusk says, with a nervous smile, "It was really nothing."

Lita says, with a grin, "Nothing! You just gave us a possible edge here!"

Darien asks Ami, "How soon can you start work on it?"

Ami says, "Immediately with Izzy's and Trista's help."

Izzy says, with a grin, "No problem!"

Trista says, nodding her head in agreement, "Indeed."

Tusk says, nervously, "There is something else."

Serena asks, "What is it, Tusk?"

Vivian says, nervously, "Ange just ran off on Villkiss to save our Suguha."

There are gasps of shock while a few of the others slap themselves in the forehead causing Amara to say, "Should have seen that coming."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Ange is pretty loyal to her friends."

Vivian says, with a smile, "Yeah, she is a really good person!"

Yolei says, with a nervous smile, "Plenty of people not agree to that."

Tusk says, "That's because she has been through a lot in her life and she is still trying to get her identity in order."

Amara says, "With her life being in chaos, it isn't surprising that she is still in that 'self-discovery stage' even if she doesn't want to admit it."

[Sammy] says, changing the subject, "Anyway, Tusk told me that Ange is going out of the city."

There are looks of surprise and Mimi asks, "She is?"

Tusk asks Ami, "Can you get a lock on her?"

Ami says, creating a holographic screen, "I believe so." After about a minute, Ami says, "She is out in the countryside."

Darien asks, "Do you know where?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes, I do."

Serena says, getting to her feet, "We had better send people to help her."

Lita asks Serena, "Whoa! Are you sure that you are up for anything after remembering something so painful?"

Serena says, "I have to be…for Suguha's and Asuna's sake."

Darien says, "Then we should go with our strongest members and that means all of the Sailor Scouts that have reached Valkyrie level." Shion and Trista nod their heads in agreement.

Mina retorts, annoyed, "Rub it in why don't you?"

Raye tells Mina, annoyed, "Cut it out, Mina!" Raye slaps Mina in the back of the head and Mina gives a playful pout in reply.

Darien asks Ami, "Do you think that you can handle the work on the cloaking device without Trista?"

Ami says, with a nod, "I can manage with Izzy."

Izzy says, looking over the data, "Hopefully."

Tai tells Izzy, with a grin, "Come on, with tech, you are our guy."

Matt says, with a smirk, "No joke!"

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Sammy…Suguha…Don't worry, we're on our way."_

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Japanese countryside**_

The following morning, we find ourselves in the mountainous countryside of Japan where Ange, riding on Villkiss in its flight mode, is landing in a clearing in the forest. Ange leaps off Villkiss and she takes off a large bag similar to the ones that military solider use in which it has an assault rifle.

Ange thinks in her mind, _"Sorry, Tusk. I can't put you and Vivian in danger. Suguha wouldn't forgive me for that."_ Ange then puts the assault rifle into her hands and heads off through the forest. After a short walk, she reaches the end of the forest where she looks downhill at a huge Japanese style mansion compound. Ange thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Why am I not surprised by this? A pompous ass like him would want to stay in a 'common house' or something like that."_ Ange then sneaks off the side to find a way into the compound without being seen to rescue [Suguha] from Embryo.

( **Inside of the compound** )

On the meanwhile, within the compound, [Suguha] is being 'escorted' by Salia and Chris through the compound.

[Suguha] asks, "Where are you taking me?"

Chris replies, "You'll see."

[Suguha] scoffs and Salia tells her, "If you want to know, Master Embryo request to talk to you."

[Suguha] asks, suspiciously, "Requested?"

Salia tells [Suguha], "I would watch that tone with Master Embryo."

[Suguha] responds, with a smirk, "Good thing that you aren't me, Salia."

Salia glares at [Suguha] and Chris tells Salia, "Don't let her get to you, Salia."

Salia replies, "Don't worry, Chris, I won't." [Suguha] gives a victorious smirk as she is being 'escorted' by Salia and Chris into a room that looks like used by Japanese for their tea ceremony where Embryo is waiting for them.

Embryo tells Salia and Chris, "Salia, I thank you and Chris for your work."

Chris tells Embryo, "It is our honor, Master Embryo."

[Suguha] says, with a sarcastic tone, "I'll bet."

Chris and Salia gain annoyed expressions and Embryo tells Chris and Salia, "You can leave us."

Salia and Chris are shocked in which Salia says, "But Master Embryo…!"

Embryo tells Salia, "At ease, Salia. You are worried for me and that's understandable, but currently, Suguha is unarmed and even unarmed, she can't truly hurt me."

Salia says, nervously, "Well, yes…"

Embryo goes over to Salia, puts his hands on her cheek, causing her to blush, and Embryo asks her, "Do you trust me, my dear Salia?"

Salia replies, "Always, Master Embryo." Embryo then kisses Salia on the lips causing [Suguha] to mentally gag while Salia blushes madly in which he also kisses Chris on the lips.

Embryo asks Chris, "Too soon, Chris?"

Chris replies, blushingly, "N-No, Master Embryo."

Embryo tells Salia and Chris, "Please leave us."

Salia and Chris bow and Salia says, "Yes, right away."

Before Salia and Chris leave, Embryo says, "We are going to have another 'guest' soon. Please be ready for her."

Salia replies, with a sly smirk, "With pleasure, Master Embryo." Salia and Chris walk away and leave [Suguha] and Embryo alone in the room.

[Suguha] tells Embryo, "Ange won't be easily caught."

Embryo tells [Suguha], "True, my dear."

[Suguha] says, with a sneer, "I want my life back."

Embryo responds, with a sly smile, "I don't know…"

[Suguha] yells out, angrily, "Don't play coy with me, you ass! I know that you are the one that stole my memories! You are the one that kidnapped me from my world and took my memories for the sake of my powers since my counterpart has similar powers! And don't think to play dumb with me!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Your powers are gift, my dear. Power that is close to being unrivaled. It is the very embodiment of creation itself. You can't imagine what you could do with that power."

[Suguha] responds, "Maybe, but I can imagine what you would do with it and you aren't ever going to get it."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I don't get why you are so hostile about me getting it. All I want is to build a new and better world."

[Suguha] says, "My counterpart told me that she had heard that one before and something tells me, so have I."

Embryo asks, "Speaking of your counterpart, do you know that she has been captured?" [Suguha] gasps in shock and surprise and Embryo says, with a sly smile, "From your expression, you haven't."

[Suguha] yells out, angrily, "You!"

Embryo says, with a smile, "So, quick to assume that I did that? No, my dear. It was UNI-SHOCKER that kidnapped your counterpart. I have you."

[Suguha] gives Embryo a suspicious glare and she then asks, "Why?"

Embryo responds, "I really don't know, my dear. However, I do know that an employee there wants your counterpart for his own reasons. It seems to have to do with the event in this world known as Sword Art Online." [Suguha's] eyes widen in surprise and she can't help to wonder what's happening to her counterpart now.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Speaking of said counterpart, Suguha, strapped to the bed somewhere in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, looks around the high-tech hospital room that she is trapped and looks at her restraints while looking at her broach, which is floating in a circular force-field.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"They aren't taking any damn chances! But then again, they know plenty about me and they know better!"_

As Suguha shakes her restraints, a familiar male voice says, "Don't even bother." Suguha looks to the source of the voice to see [Darien] coming up to her.

Suguha says, in a sarcastic tone, "Well, look what the rats dragged in? It seems like you can't take a 'pot shot' at someone without them being helpless as a baby."

[Darien] says, "You have got some nerve considering that you are trapped and your powers are useless."

Suguha tells [Darien], "Come over here and I'll show you how useless my powers are."

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "As much as I want to beat you on the side of your head, I want to leave you in 'good condition'. We need your powers and they are bonded to you."

Suguha says, sarcastically, "That's a big surprise."

[Darien] says, looking over Suguha, "So, this is the big bad Sailor Celestial, the mighty Sailor Soldier of Reality? You look just like another big chest amazon like Jupiter to me."

Suguha says, with a snarl, "When I get out of here, you are going to find out how much of an amazon I can be."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "You would be more threatening if there was even a chance of you escaping right now."

Suguha responds, "Oh, I may not be able to escape by myself, but my big brother and the others aren't going to sit on their asses and let me rot in here."

[Darien] says, with a grin, "We are counting on that and we are counting on your 'sisters' being with them especially this world's version of Meatball Head since we have her precious brother, here, too."

Suguha yells out, stunned, "What?!"

[Darien] says, "Don't look at me. It has to do with the work of one of our recent employees."

Suguha retorts, "Let me guess: Professor Shigemura."

[Darien] responds, sarcastically, "Well, aren't you a smart one?"

Suguha asks, "What does he get out of this?"

[Darien] retorts, "You already heard it from Eiji, but I'll give to you straight. Shigemura is doing this to bring back his precious daughter."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Daughter?"

[Darien] says, "Yeah. His daughter was killed by Kayaba and it is also ironic since Kayaba was his student." Suguha gives a gasp of shock at this information and [Darien] says, with a wicked smirk, "That's how he got his hands on a NervGear and SAO game in the first place. He brought the tools that made his daughter get fried in which said tools were created by someone that he must have been close to since his 'connections' with Kayaba got the tools that killed his daughter. Quite pathetic if you ask me."

Suguha snarls and she says, nastily, "If you want pathetic, you should look in the mirror, you major wuss."

[Darien] says, with a sly smirk, "Sticks and stones. Look at the mightiest Sailor Scout now."

Suguha retorts, with a grin, "Only because you had to play dirty. You know that in a fair fight, you would lose. You are weak cowards after all. I bet that if I could fight all I would need is my feet."

[Darien] says, with a snarl, "You know, you may not be as valuable as you think."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Oh?"

[Darien] says, with a smirk, "We've looked over the records of our world and guess what? My Meatball Head has an uncle by the name of Akihiko Kayaba just like yours." Suguha gasps in shock and [Darien] says, "It makes us wonder: Could that mean that Sailor Celestial also exists in our world? We are looking to find our Suguha Kirigaya right now." Suguha glares at [Darien] and he says, "We always have a backup plan. Nothing you do really matters."

Suguha retorts, with a strong tone, "We'll see."

[Darien] says, with a scoff, "Yeah, right." [Darien] walks off while Suguha snarls at him in which she continues to struggle against her bonds, but what [Darien] and Suguha don't know is that someone is watching from a distance.

( **Elsewhere in the building; on the meanwhile** )

At another location within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Sammy Tsukino is strapped to a chair and he is struggling to get out in which Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura, the man behind the Augma, Ordinal Scale, and part of this 'plot' with them, walks over to Sammy.

Sammy asks, annoyed, "And who are you?"

Professor Shigemura responds, "I'm surprised that you don't remember me, Sammy. However, you were very young and we only met once."

Sammy gives a curious look, a flash of a memory comes to mind, and he says, "Wait! I do remember you!"

Professor Shigemura says, "I'm Tetsuhiro Shigemura."

Sammy gasps and he yells out, "You are the guy that created the Augma and Ordinal Scale!" Just then another flash of a memory comes to mind and he says, shocked, "Oh, crap! I remember! I remember now! You were Uncle Kayaba's sensei!"

Professor Shigemura gives a light smile and he says, with a nod, "I'm not surprised that you didn't remember. After what he did to you…to your family…It isn't surprising that you wanted to block out memories of him. It is very understandable." Professor Shigemura says, "You are not the only ones that felt the sting of his betrayal, my boy."

Sammy asks, "What do you mean?"

Professor Shigemura says, "He took my daughter away."

Sammy asks, realizing what he meant, "You mean…?"

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "Yes. SAO took my daughter away." Professor Shigemura says, "I had gotten my daughter and her best friend a copy of SAO as well as a NervGear not knowing what was going to happen. Only my daughter's best friend survived that horror. One year into the game, my daughter was dead. Her life taken from her. Her dreams destroyed." Professor Shigemura says, looking at Sammy, "Like you and your family, I know the sting of his betrayal, my boy. Every single day, you have to live with that shadow hanging over you. My daughter and nearly four thousand others just for one person."

Sammy asks, "So, you know?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Yes, I know the truth about your sister. It was surprising to learn that not only she was a famous 'superheroine', but she was the reincarnation of an alien race from an advanced race of humanoids that lived on the moon until about one thousand years ago. As a scientist, you have to collar me curious. The technology to terraform the moon into something that's practically a paradise…revolutionize our current world." Professor Shigemura says, "What doesn't surprise me is that Kayaba also destroyed that 'world' and betrayed his family back then in the process. However, it is his legacy of then and his legacy of now that will give me back what he stole from me and Eiji-san."

Sammy asks, "What are you talking about?"

Professor Shigemura says, "With your help and the power of Sailor Celestial, my daughter will be reborn."

Sammy yells out, "That's impossible! You can't bring back the dead!"

Professor Shigemura says, "Normally, yes. However, I know of the power of Sailor Celestial. The power of creation itself. It would be a simple matter for that power to repair the damage to my daughter's brain especially since the rest of her body is intact."

Sammy asks, shocked, "What?!"

Professor Shigemura says, "After my daughter had died, I didn't have her body cremated as per our traditions. I had her body preserved in cryostasis leaving her as she was when she died. I had hope against hope to find a way to revive her. And now, one of the people that Kayaba has betrayed has given me that way. With Sailor Celestial's power, I can reverse the damage done by the NervGear and repair my daughter's brain."

Sammy yells out, "Just because that you repaired the damage to her body won't mean that she will revive just like that!"

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "True. When the NervGear destroyed her brain, it destroyed everything that made Yuuna herself. However, I can rebuild Yuna as an AI through the one medium: The memories of the SAO survivors."

Sammy asks, stunned, "What?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Through them and their memories, I can rebuild my daughter as an AI, which was my original plan, but with knowledge of Sailor Celestial and her incredible power, I can repair her brain with her power and restore life to her body in which I can then restore Yuuna's mind to her body reviving my daughter."

Sammy yells out, "That's insane!"

Professor Shigemura says, "True. But what parent wouldn't do anything for their precious child? Yuuna's future was stolen from her and with Eiji, her childhood friend, aiding me, we will take it back from him." Professor Shigemura says, looking at Sammy, "However, I need your help."

Sammy shouts out, angrily, "Like I would help in anything so insane!"

Professor Shigemura says, "Forgive me, I mislead you. It isn't exactly that I need your help. I need the help of what's sealed in you."

Sammy asks, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Professor Shigemura says, "I had created Ordinal Scale all for the purpose of reviving my daughter and I took the data from SAO in order to do so. I have the SAO servers."

Sammy asks, shocked, "You have the SAO servers?"

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "Yes. It was easy for UNI-SHOCKER to get them after that mess known as 'Sword Art World'. Reading about that and his action in the original ALO makes me wonder where I went through with Kayaba and Nobuyuki. Both of them used this technology that could revolutionize our world for their own selfish ends. However, I am not one to talk since I am about to do the same, but nothing matters to me than Yuuna, my daughter." Professor Shigemura says, plainly, "However, due to that 'mess', the data in the SAO servers is 'fragment' and synchronizing with it along with the memories of the SAO players will prove problematic, but soon enough, we found a way to complete rebuild SAO and Aincrad in full and you are the key."

Sammy asks, confused, "Me?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Yes. The SAO beta."

Sammy is confused, but he then asks, realizing what Professor Shigemura is implying, "You mean that during the beta…?"

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "That's correct, my boy. He sealed something inside of me. In fact, you are the living backup to Sword Art Online itself. He sealed it all in you." Sammy gasps in shock and surprise and Professor Shigemura says, "I don't know why he would do that and it makes me shutter on the possible reasons. However, for whatever reason, there is hope for Yuuna."

Sammy yells out, angrily, "Oh, what will Yuuna say once she is revived, huh?!"

Professor Shigemura doesn't say a word for about a minute and he says, "Even if she hates me, I will feel no regret even if it means becoming like the one that took my daughter from me."

Sammy shout out, strongly, "You can't do this!" Sammy struggles as Professor Shigemura takes out a syringe of some kind.

Professor Shigemura says, "Due to you suffering as much, if not more, than I have, you will not suffer for the wrongs of your uncle." Sammy struggles to get free, but Professor Shigemura injects what's in the syringe in which Sammy can't help to fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Japanese countryside**_

Heading back to where Ange hid Villkiss, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, and Tusk arrive on the scene.

Tusk says, "This is Villkiss."

Sailor Orion asks, "Why did she leave it here?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely to sneak into the location that she was told to find." Sailor Moon moves ahead in which she and Tuxedo Mask move to follow Sailor Moon in which they look to see the mansion down the hillside.

Sailor Moon says, "I think that we have found it."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I agree." Soon after, Sailor Orion, Sailor Pluto, and Tusk arrive to see the mansion.

Sailor Orion says, with a plain tone, "That's not surprising. Someone like him wouldn't stay inside a 'common person's home'."

Tusk says, with a nod, "I agree."

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely, Ange is already infiltrating the castle."

Tusk says, nodding his head, "No kidding."

Sailor Orion asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Sailor Pluto says, "We are going to need to find a way to sneak and fast."

Sailor Moon says, with a sly smirk, "Actually, I was thinking about doing the more 'direct approach'."

The others look at Sailor Moon in surprise and Sailor Orion says, "You have been exposed to Kazuto too long."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sailor Orion shakes her head and Tuxedo Mask says, "I'm not sure that it is a good idea, Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "I think that it might because it is the LAST thing that he will expect. Think about it. A charge right into his 'hideout'? Really? Would you expect your opponent to be so…foolish? I doubt it!"

Tusk says, amazed, "I've got to agree with Serena. That's the LAST thing that anyone would expect of your enemies."

Sailor Orion says, with a sigh, "I've got to agree as well. But I still say that you have been spending too much time with Kazuto."

Sailor Moon replies, "I've spent two years with him in SAO."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Good point."

Sailor Moon says, with a grin, "Anyway, I have a plan."

Tuxedo Mask asks, amazed, "You do?"

Sailor Moon asks Tuxedo Mask, with a glare, "And what's that supposed to mean Tuxedo Mask-kun?"

Tuxedo Mask says, nervously, "Well…"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "I know. I know. I wasn't the 'planning type' in the past." Sailor Moon then gives a sigh and she says, "I learned quite a few lessons in SAO. You had to if you wanted to survive. Right now, I can't think like Serena Tsukino…I need to think like Usagi, the 'White Valkyrie' of SAO." Sailor Moon gains an intense look, a look she only used as Usagi in SAO, and she says, "I have to for Sammy's, Asuna's, and everyone's sake."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, with a kind smile, "Well, I'll be waiting for Serena."

Sailor Moon smiles at Tuxedo Mask and she says, "And 'she'll' be here." Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone, "I think that Orion should remain here for long range attacks, Tuxedo Mask, Pluto, and I take the assault, and Tusk, you sneak in for a surprise attack."

Tusk asks, curiously, "I will?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Once they get over the shock of us directly attacking, they will focus on us and just in case that we don't break through, we are going to need to sneak through and get Ange and Suguha out."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Right." Tusk then heads off to find a 'weak point' in the mansion's defensives to allow him to sneak in as Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask prepare to go through Sailor Moon's plan to charge directly at the hideout.

( **Inside of the compound; on the meanwhile** )

Around the same time, Ange has already found her way inside of the compound and she is walking around while on guard in which she is looking around finding no guards at all which makes Ange very suspicious.

Ange thinks in her mind, _"Geez! Why don't you put on a big sign that says, 'Big fat trap' on it?"_ Ange then finds a locked door and she kicks it in where it is revealed that [Suguha] is inside.

[Suguha] says, shocked, "Ange!"

Ange says, "There you are!"

[Suguha] says, "Ange, you shouldn't be here! They know that you would come for me!"

Ange says, "Yeah, I know! It's a trap!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "You got that right, Ange." Ange glances behind her to see Salia, Chris, and Tanya behind her with stun guns in their hands. Salia tells Ange, "Drop it." Ange drops her assault rifle after putting the safety on and Salia says, "Hands up and turn around."

Ange says, with a sly smile on her lips, "Okay." Ange turns around, but she hits the three Diamond Rose Knights with portable dazzler causing all three Diamond Rose Knights to yelp out as they are temporary stunned in which Ange takes that moment to attack ruthlessly knocking Salia and Chris to the ground while taking Tanya's own stun gun and using it against her causing her to yelp in pain as she collapses to the ground in a heap.

[Suguha] then shouts out, "Ange, look out behind you!" Ange spins around to see Embryo right in front of her and he knocks the dazzler out of her hands in which she attacks with punches and kicks, but Embryo easily side-steps her and then gently touches her neck causing her to gasp before screaming out in pain as she collapses to the ground in a heap. [Suguha] yells out, horrified, "Ange!"

Embryo says, "I shall release you, but I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Embryo snaps his fingers and 'energy bonds' around [Suguha's] arms and legs appear before vanishing in which she goes over to Ange's side in which she is screaming out in pain and agony.

[Suguha] yells out, angrily, "What did you do to her?"

Embryo says, "Increased the sensitivity of her pain receptors greatly. Even wearing her clothing is causing her great agony." Ange shouts out in pain and agony as [Suguha] looks over her weakly while Salia and Chris get to their feet causing Embryo to ask, "Are you two all right?"

Salia says, "Forgive us, Master Embryo. We let Ange get the drop on us."

Embryo tells Salia, "I am not surprised, my dear Salia. Ange has proven to be very clever when she needs to be."

Just then Ersha's voice is heard through loudspeakers that are hidden throughout the compound, "Master Embryo!"

Embryo calls out back, "What is it, Ersha?"

Ersha responds, "We have company. A few of Ange's new allies including Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask are launching are all-out attack on us."

Salia asks, surprised, "What? You can't be serious, right?" Just then several explosions are heard that shake the whole of the compound are felt and heard.

Chris says, "That was no joke."

Salia says, "I can't believe that they would be so reckless!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Maybe that's the point." When Salia and Chris look at Embryo, he tells them, "Salia, you and Chris counter this assault. The rest of you will remain just in case that proves to be a distraction."

Salia says, with a nod, "Of course, Master Embryo. Wise idea." Salia and Chris take off and leave Embryo alone with [Suguha] and Ange with Ange crying out in pain and agony as her pain receptors are beyond maxed causing her to hurt even by her own clothing.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Suguha is looking around after stopping her struggling knowing that it was useless.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Okay, constant struggling against restraints to make sure that you 'stick around' and you have no access to your powers is quite useless. Time for 'Plan B'…Whatever that is."_ Suguha thinks over what she learned from Eiji and [Darien] and Suguha thinks in his mind, _"The person that created the Augma and Ordinal Scale is using them to revive his daughter that was killed in SAO and by the man that he taught in which he is going to do what it takes to get his daughter back even if he goes down the path of Kayaba. I've got to find a way to stop this, but what can I do trapped like this? Damn it!"_ But then Suguha hears something and she then looks to see all of her restraints loosen in which she quickly leaps out of the bed. Suguha thinks in her mind, shocked, _"I'm free, but how?!"_ She then sees the force-field containing her broach open a 'hole' to allow her to reach through in which Suguha gives a wide smirk as she goes over to reclaim her broach.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Digidestined orphanage**_

Right now, we find Davis and Kari back inside of the special Medicuboid units that they have been trapped in for around two years with Luke, Datamon, Veemon, and Gatomon in the separate room.

Veemon asks, "They will be safe, right?"

Datamon says, "Do not worry, we have made sure to create a new program to make sure that no more infiltrations will happen again."

Gatomon tells Datamon, "Never say never, Datamon."

Datamon says, "Logical point, Gatomon."

Gatomon says, "That's not encouraging."

Datamon says, "I am merely pointing that you have a logical point, Gatomon."

Gatomon face-palms herself and Luke says, with a smile, "Easy, Gatomon. They will be safe." Luke says, with a nod, "Okay, it is time. Link start!"

After about one minute, Datamon says, "Transfer complete. Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya have transferred safely to Rainbow Gardens."

Luke says, "Now, the rest is up to them."

Veemon thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Davis."_

 _ **April 27, 2026, Rainbow Gardens, Little Leaf**_

Within Rainbow Gardens, Davis and Akari, in their Rainbow Garden avatars of Dai and Akari, are walking around the streets of Little Leaf and they are looking around.

Akari says, with a smile, "It hasn't changed one bit since we have been here last."

Dai says, with a grin, "And it has been a long time for them that it has been for us."

Akari says, with a nod, "Right."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Dai! Akari!" Dai and Akari look to see Kitami, the female kitsune that was friends with Leafa, Dai, and Akari during their stay in Rainbow Gardens, runs over to them.

Akari yells out, "Kitami!"

Kitami shouts out, "It has been so long!"

Akari tells Kitami, with a smile, "Well, not for us, but it has been a while!"

Kitami asks, "So, why are you here?"

Dai says, "Actually, we are looking for someone."

Kitami asks, curiously, "Looking for someone?"

Akari tells Kitami, "Remember the human people that we brought into Rainbow Gardens sometime ago? The people that lost their flesh and blood bodies due to that 'death game' known as Sword Art Online?"

Kitami thinks about it for a second and she says, remembering, "Oh, yeah!"

Dai says, "We need to find one of them."

Kitami asks, "Who?"

Akari and Dai look at each other and Akari then says, getting an idea, "Actually, do you know about a young lady that's a really good singer that has become popular lately?"

Kitami then asks, "You mean Lady Yuna?"

Akari and Dai shout out in unison, shocked, "Yuna?!"

Kitami gives a surprised and confused look and Akari tells Kitami, "Sorry, Kitami, but we need to see her right away."

Kitami says, "She is on tour and she is currently at…Thousand Eyes."

Dai says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Dai starts to run off and Akari tells Kitami, with a smile, "Thank you, Kitami! Nice to see you again!" Akari runs off after her beloved and Kitami gives off a confused look as Dai and Akari head off to find the person that they are looking in the hopes that she can convince her father from creating 'another SAO'.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we are within a control room as alarms are blaring as [Darien] enters the room.

[Darien] shouts out, "What the fuck is going on?!"

One of the personal shout out, "Sailor Celestial, she has escaped!"

[Darien] yells out, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Another member responds, "It's true, sir!"

[Darien] shouts out, strongly, "Where is she?"

Another member of UNI-SHOCKER says, nervously, "W-We're not sure sir."

[Darien] yells out, angrily, "What do you mean you aren't sure?!"

A fourth member says, nervously, "There is something wrong! She seems to be everywhere!"

[Darien] roars out, "You idiots! Something has infiltrated our systems! Activate the firewalls, activate the anti-viruses as well as purge systems, and triple the guard around Sammy Tsukino! She is going to go after him!"

A fifth member says, nervously, "Yes, sir!"

[Darien] says, stomping off, "I'm going to take care of this personally."

( **Elsewhere in the building; on the meanwhile** )

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial uses her railguns to blast away a large group of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, but she then has dodge dozens more launching at her like missiles.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"There is no end to them!"_ Sailor Celestial then creates a mini-tornado that sweeps another group away.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hold it right there!" Sailor Celestial looks to the source of the voice to see five people that look like none other than the five Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink, much to Sailor Celestial's shock and disbelief.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"You've got to be kidding me!"_ When these 'Power Rangers' hold up an exact duplicate of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Power Blaster, she thinks, nervously, _"Okay, maybe not!"_

The 'Red Ranger' shouts out, "Fire!" They fire their Power Blaster in which Sailor Celestial barely rolls out of the way as the attack hits the far side of a wall causing a huge explosion that makes a massive hole in the wall.

Sailor Celestial yells out, shocked, "Oh, geez!" Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Don't you know that it is dangerous to play with guns especially super laser guns?! Allow me to show you!" Sailor Celestial then blasts these 'Power Rangers' with her railguns and they shout as they are sent flying into the wall behind them in which they are stunned, but not even close to being minorly injured. Sailor Celestial then sees what looks like a military SWAT unit with all of the gear coming up in which Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Time to go!"_ Sailor Celestial flies off as the SWAT unit starts to fire on her and she thinks as she flies through the ever-winding hallways of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters in which she dodges against force-fields and huge metal doors blocking off passageways. Sailor Celestial continues to race around as she thinks, _"I've got to find where they are keeping Sammy and get the two of us out here to tell the others what's going on with Ordinal Scale!"_ As Sailor Celestial continues to race around, she doesn't notice that a figure was watching her.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Japanese countryside**_

At Embryo's mansion hideout in the Japanese countryside, Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask are attacking the compound which seems to have a never-ending supply of laser and automatic guns of all types in which they are hiding in a deep crater that's keeping them safe from direct fire.

Sailor Pluto says, "It seems like their defenses are more extensive than we first believed."

Sailor Moon says, "No kidding, Pluto." Tuxedo Mask brings out a portable periscope and he sees Salia's and Chris' Ragna-Mails flying up from the back.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Two of those Ragna-Mails are coming out to attack us."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Thanks, Tuxedo Mask-kun." Sailor Moon takes out her communicator and activates it in which she says, "Orion, it's me!"

Sailor Orion's image appears on the screen and she asks, "Is it time?"

Sailor Moon replies, "Yes. We need cover. Two of those Ragna-Mails are about to open the 'unwelcome mat' for us."

Sailor Orion responds, "Understood. Stay down."

Sailor Moon says, "You don't need to tell us twice." Sailor Moon deactivates her communication and we switch to the edge of the woods near the compound where Sailor Orion in which she pulls back on her bow and launches light arrows that start to devastate the automatic defenses.

From their Ragna-Mail, Chris and Salia see this and Chris tells Salia, via a communication link, "It seems like someone is supporting them from the woods."

Salia says, "They must have a sniper."

Chris asks, "What shall we do?"

Salia thinks about the situation for several moments and she then says, "Chris, take down the sniper. I'll focus on the others."

Chris says, "Understood."

Salia says, "Be careful, Chris. Their sniper seems pretty good."

Chris says, "Right." Both of them transform their Ragna-Mails, which are currently in their Flight Mode, into Destroyer Mode with Chris taking off high into the sky while Salia heads off towards Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask.

Using the portable periscope to see this, Tuxedo Mask says, "They are splitting up."

Sailor Pluto says, "They must have seen Sailor Orion's attacks from the trees."

Sailor Moon says, "Get inside! I'll take care of them!" Before Tuxedo Mask and/or Sailor Pluto can stop her, Sailor Moon then flies high into the air and with swift kick, sends Salia and her Ragna-Mail spiraling down to the ground where she and her machine hits with a loud 'crash'.

Tuxedo Mask thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Serena…"_

Chris sees this happen and she shouts out, "Salia!" Chris then yelps as her Ragna-Mail gets hit by Sailor Orion and she continues to launch arrows from the trees in which Chris says, annoyed, "You are pissing me off!" Chris then starts to avoid the arrows with the fast speeds her Ragna-Mail, but then Sailor Orion shoots an arrow that turns into hundreds of arrows that head towards her in which Chris snarls as this as she tries her best to avoid and/or defend herself against the assault.

Sailor Pluto tells Tuxedo Mask, "Let's go!" Tuxedo Mask look at Sailor Pluto and she tells him, "She is entrusting us to aid Tusk in the rescue! Let us not ruin her faith in us."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Right." Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto race off for the inside of the mansion in which he looks at Sailor Moon, who is battling Salia in her Ragna-Mail, causing him to think, _"Be careful, Meatball Head."_ Tuxedo Mask continues to follow Sailor Pluto into the mansion while Sailor Moon fights Salia with Sailor Orion continuing her battle with Chris in her Ragna-Mail. Inside of the mansion compound, [Suguha] is watching over Ange as she yells and screams in pain and agony.

[Suguha] says, "Ange, hold on!"

Embryo says, "You must forgive the harness, but Ange is a powerful spirit. One that can't be tamed so easily."

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, looking at Embryo with great anger, _"If only I had my memories, then I would know how to use my powers and kick this ass' butt!"_ However, what [Suguha] can't see is a faint glow coming from her forehead and a familiar sigil appearing on her forehead.

However, Embryo does notice this and he thinks, _"That's…"_ But before he can finish his thoughts, a shot rings out and Embryo falls to the ground in which [Suguha] looks to see Tusk running over to them.

[Suguha] says, "Tusk!"

Tusk says, "Suguha!" Tusk then yells out, seeing Ange, "Ange! Ange, what's wrong?"

[Suguha] responds, "He did something to him that makes her more sensitive to pain! He said that even the clothing that she is wearing is causing her agony!"

Tusk gasps in shock and Embryo's voice booms, "That's right." Tusk and [Suguha] gasp in which Tusk turns to see Embryo right in front of him in which Embryo grabs the firearm that Tusk used to seemly shoot him with tosses it aside. Embryo tells Tusk, with a sly smile, "That wasn't very nice."

Tusk takes a step back and a male voice booms, "Neither is this!" Embryo yelps as he is scratched in the cheek by a rose and when he turns in the direction of the attack, he gets kicked in the face by Tuxedo Mask sending him flying away as he and Sailor Pluto arrive on the scene.

Tusk says, "You made it!"

Sailor Pluto asks, looking at Ange, "What is wrong with her?"

[Suguha] says, "Embryo did something to her that makes her more sensitive to pain! Even wearing her clothing is hurting her!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, shocked, "What?!"

Embryo says, "Just a little 'lesson'." Everyone looks at Embryo and he says, "One that you will be learning soon enough."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "And why do you say that?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Being allied with UNI-SHOCKER does have its advantages." Embryo then pulls out some kind of device and activates it causing it to glow and spark in which Embryo says, "Catch." Embryo throws it to Tusk and he instinctively catches it.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Tusk, throw it…!" However, Tuxedo Mask doesn't get to finish as he, Sailor Pluto, and Tusk vanish with a bright flash!

[Suguha] shouts out, shocked, "Tusk!"

Embryo says, with a smile, "So sad." Just then there is a loud 'crash' as part of the wall in the hallway leading into the room and the smoke and dust fades away, everyone looks to see Salia's Ragna-Mail, Cleopatra, is lying on its back and the 'source' of a hole in the wall of the hallway in which Sailor Moon steps through into the room. Embryo says, with a smile, "My, your majesty, you seem riled."

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "Where are they?!"

Embryo responds, with a sinister smile, "Oh, I just used a dimensional transporter device to send them off to any old alternate universe, my dear. However, the device will disable itself completely and they are now trapped in whatever world they are in…forever!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, angrily, "No!" Due to the trauma of remembering a really traumatic event in SAO and haven't fully recovered from it, Sailor Moon charges at Embryo in anger, grabs him by the collar, and slams him into the wall without really thinking.

[Suguha] shouts out, concerned, "No, don't!" However, it is too late as Embryo touches Sailor Moon in an exposed area of her neck and she screams out in intense pain and agony causing her to let go of Embryo and collapse to the ground in which [Suguha] shouts out, "No!"

On the meanwhile, Ersha, Tanya, and Irma run into the room to the scene and Ersha asks, "Master Embryo, what's going on?!"

Embryo responds, with a smile, "Nothing really. I have just taken down a few 'invaders', my dear Ersha." Embryo says, "Anyway, it is time for us to go."

Embryo takes out a device and Sailor Orion enters the room in which she yells out, "Hold it!" However, Embryo pushes a button on the device in which he, [Suguha], Ange, Sailor Moon, and the Diamond Rose Knight with their Ragna-Mails vanish causing Sailor Orion to say, shocked, "No!" Just then there are explosions all over the mansion and Sailor Orion flies out of there at top speed before the mansion is destroyed in a strong explosion! As Sailor Orion looks at the ruins of the mansion, she says, "Just great. Kazuto and the others won't like this." Sailor Orion snarls in anger as she flies back to Villkiss and can't help to wonder her's and the other's next move.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown universe, unknown location**_

Tuxedo Mask grunts and groans as he slowly wakes up and looks to see Sailor Pluto looking down at him.

Sailor Pluto asks, "Are you okay?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "Yes, I think so." Sailor Pluto helps Tuxedo Mask to his feet and when he is able to focus, Tuxedo Mask shocked to see that both he, Sailor Pluto, and Tusk are on a destroyed island causing him to ask, "Where are we?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Another world."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Another world?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Or more precisely, another Earth. And an Earth that Tusk recognizes."

When Tuxedo Mask looks at Tusk, he says, "We are on my Earth. This place is Arzenal or should I say, WAS Arzenal. This is what it looked like after the attacks of both Salamandinay with her versions of Ragna-Mail and the attack by militaries of the world."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Why did he send us here?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I think that Embryo was trying to get rid of us."

Tusk says, showing him pieces of a familiar device, "The device that he used to transport us self-destructed. Most likely, he wanted us out of the way by transporting us to another world and leaving us stranded here."

Tuxedo Mask asks, worriedly, "What?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a kind smile, "Do not worry, Tuxedo Mask. You have me. I am the Guardian of Time after all. And you should remember that you can't have 'time' without 'space'. It is a rule after all."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a smile, "Good."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, I believe that Embryo knew this and wanted us TEMPORARY out of the way."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Wait! Why…?" Tuxedo Mask then gasps as he realizes what Sailor Pluto is implying and he says, "We need to get back now!"

Just then a female voice booms out, "You aren't going anywhere!" Tusk, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Pluto look to the source of the female voice where they find a group of young teenage girls in white and blue uniforms and carrying assault rifles.

Tusk leaps out and he says, "Hold on a minute!"

One of the females, one with short orange hair and green eyes, sees Tusk and she says, "Hey, I know you! You're Tusk!"

Tusk says, with a nod, "That's right. We need to see Jill right away."

The young lady with short orange hair asks, "Who are they?"

Tusk replies, "They're friends. And we need their help to save Ange and Suguha." The young lady's eyes widen and after several second, she motions for the other females to lower their weapons in which she does so.

The young lady says, "Personally, I couldn't give a damn about her highness, but the commander will give me heck if I didn't help, so, fine."

Tusk says, with a smile, "Thank you."

The young lady says, "Follow me." Soon enough, the young ladies in military uniforms start to escort Tusk, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask in which Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto can't help to wonder where this is going to lead.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back in Tuxedo Mask's and Sailor Pluto's home universe, Sailor Celestial is fighting against the duplicates of the Mighty Morphin Red and Black Rangers swinging duplicates of the Power Sword and Power Axe against her.

The Red Ranger duplicate says, sounding like Jason, the first Red Ranger, "Give it up! It's over!"

Sailor Celestial says, "You should know better than that!" Sailor Celestial's railgun then point straight at both the duplicate Ranger and she yells out, slyly, "Surprise!" She blasts the two of them and sending them flying into a wall in which the duplicates of the Blue, Yellow, and Pink Mighty Morphin Power Rangers appear in which she says, annoyed, "This is turning into a really bad Super Sentai or something!" Sailor Celestial then takes off at top speed through the maze of hallways through the building and fighting against UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen all the way as well as getting diverted by force-field or large metal doors in which she yells out, "This is getting ridiculous! I'll never get to Sammy!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Over here!" Sailor Celestial then sees a figure by a doorway and she shouts out, "Please, this way!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Why should I trust you?"

The female figure responds, "Do you really have a choice?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Since you put that way…" Sailor Celestial then zips towards the female figure and goes into the room in which the room to the door closes in which a force-field activates which the Combatmen can't go through. Inside of the room, Sailor Celestial finds that it is an office and when Sailor Celestial looks at the female figure, she is shocked to find that it is Yuna, the AI idol of Ordinal Scale. Sailor Celestial says, "You are…!"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes, it's me."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Why are you helping me?"

Yuna asks, with a smile, "Is it wrong for one person to help another even if that person is an AI?" Yuna says, pointing to the desk, "But we don't have much time. This is my daddy's office."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Your daddy…? Oh, you mean Professor Shigemura?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes. I am based off his real daughter…the one that died in SAO."

Sailor Celestial says, "I heard. I also known that Professor Shigemura was the sensei to Kayaba and Sugou."

Yuna says, with a nod, "That's right. And he based me a lot of my 'sister'." Yuna says, "Maybe more than he thinks because I know that my 'sister', original self, or what you want to call it wouldn't want daddy to do this. Please, you have to stop him. I…I don't have the 'strength' needed to stop him. I can't oppose him in anyway, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of us and I don't want daddy to become a murderer like Kayaba."

Sailor Celestial asks, nervously, "Murderer?"

Yuna tells Sailor Celestial, "If daddy isn't stopped, Ordinal Scale will become the SECOND SWORD ART ONLINE." Sailor Celestial gasps in shock and horror and Yuna says, pointing to the desk, "Please take what's in there." Sailor Celestial opens up the desk drawer, sees a computer tablet, and Yuna says, as Sailor Celestial takes the tablet, "This will contain the information that you need on Augma, but you are going to need to break the firewalls and passwords on the information."

Sailor Celestial says, "Okay, but I need to get Sammy Tsukino out of here."

Yuna responds, shaking her head, "Not without help you aren't. You already feel it, don't you? Your powers are weaker here."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Let me guess: Some kind of power dampeners or something like that?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes. You have to remember that they have experience against Sailor Scouts. It is only your Valkyrie level powers that are making their defenses hard-pressed to suppress your powers. You need to get out and get help." Sailor Celestial snarls at this, but she then hears a loud 'thumping' at the door. Yuna points to a window and she yells out, "Hurry!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Right!"

Yuna says, "They can't see me. If they see me, daddy will get in trouble and I also want to keep helping you if I can. Good luck." Yuna then 'vanishes' in which Sailor Celestial runs for the window as Kamen Rider Terra breaks the door down in which Sailor Celestial shatters the window as she goes through it in which she lands on a ledge of the building. However, she finds herself surrounded on both sides of the ledge by Combatmen.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Oh, crap!"_ But just then 'energy beams' hit the Combatmen and knocking them in which Sailor Celestial looks to see Kamen Rider Lunar, with a blast in his hands, riding shoulder of Enryugo, in its 'Destroyer Mode', seemly appearing out of nowhere.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "What are you waiting for?! Come on!" Sailor Celestial leaps onto Enryugo in which they 'vanish' before anyone within the building could react or even say anything.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, angrily, "NO!"

 _ **April 27, 2026, Rainbow Gardens**_

Within the living virtual world of Rainbow Gardens, Dai and Akari are walking through the streets where they are passing by trees with cheery blossoms falling down from them.

Akari says, with a smile, "Guess it is spring here."

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah. This world does run faster than our world, Kari-chan."

Akari says, with a nod, "Yes, I remember, Dai-kun."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Yahoo! Dai and Akari! You're back! I've missed you!" Dai and Akari leap out of the way of a 'blur' trying to tackle them in which that blur is revealed to be a female humanoid with short blue-white hair, cat-like yellow eyes, and is small of stature in which she is dressed in a black and blue yukata with black sandals on her feet.

Dai says, with a groan, "Hello, Shiroyasha."

The female humanoid responds, with a pout, "Same old Dai. You are always so cold."

Dai tells the female humanoid, "And you are so perverted especially to my Kari-chan."

The female humanoid, Shiroyasha, says, with a smile, "Come on! Kari-chan is so bountiful and beautiful! You can't help to fall in love with her!"

Akari says, nervously, "Anyway, Shiroyasha, we are actually hoping to find someone."

Shiroyasha asks, curiously, "Really?"

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah. It is very important."

Akari asks, "Do you know about a human girl that has appeared in Rainbow Gardens that has become quite an idol lately?"

Shiroyasha asks, curiously, "An idol, huh?"

Akari tells Shiroyasha, "Please, Shiroyasha, this is really important."

Shiroyasha says, with a sly smile, "Since you asked so nicely…okay." Akari gives a smile at this and Shiroyasha says, with a smile, "Actually, we've got a popular girl right now."

Dai asks, curiously, "Really?"

Shiroyasha says, "Yep. Just follow me." Dai is a bit nervous, but he and Akari follow Shiroyasha until they reach a large open area within the city where they gasp to see someone that looks like Yuuna Shigemura expect she has milk-tea-brown hair and dressed much like the person that Serena saw in her 'visions'.

Akari thinks in her mind, shocked, _"That's her!"_ Dai and Akari look at each other and nod knowing that they have found the person that they are looking for, but now, they can only hope that she can help stop her father before he can commit something that might cause harm to say many people and which has caused harm to people close to our heroes and heroines already…

 **End Scene 11**

Our Digidestined couple have found who they are looking for and Suguha/Sailor Celestial has escaped, but now, Sailor Moon has been captured by Embryo with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto 'trapped' in Ange's and Tusk's Earth now! And that's just part of the problems? What's going to happen next? Well, you are going to need read to find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Dark Reality's Song

Well, it looks like things went from bad to worse in which our Moon Princess and Ange has been captured by Embryo and his 'troop' through it looks like it has been countered by our Celestial Princess making her escape. It also looks like the idol of Ordinal Scale has a thing against her 'daddy' doing what he is doing. As I said before, since I know the full details of the Sword Art Online movie, I would bring it in and I have to say that it is improving my fanfiction greatly. See if you agree with me. Now, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 12: Dark Reality's Song**

 _ **April 27, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Returning to the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Orion is with the majority of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, minus Moon and Pluto, the Digidestined and their Digimon, minus Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners, and the others of their group including Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, and Vivian as Sailor Orion is giving her report.

Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Sailor Orion says, "I'm sorry, everyone. I failed."

Kazuto tells Sailor Orion, "It's all right, Shion."

Amara yells out, angrily, "Damn it! We should have gone with her!"

Kotone asks, nervously, "So, what we can do now?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "We counterattack Firefly." Everyone else gasps to see Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, and Tusk enter the room.

Vivian says, excitedly, "Tusk!"

Hotaru says, excitedly, "Trista-mama!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a kind smile, "Sorry to worry you, Firefly."

Lita asks, shocked, "But how? From what Ami got from the computers and the data that Orion managed to gather, you were sent into another universe or something."

Ami says, "That's easy, Lita-chan. She is the Sailor Scout of Time, remember? And without 'space', you can't have 'time'."

Izzy says, with a nod, "That's right. Space-time, the bases of dimensional travel, shows that space and time are connected together in which you can't have one without the other. Personally, I believe that she is more like the Sailor Scout of SPACE-TIME and she is called the 'guardian of time' for simplicity sake."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "It is more complicated than that Izzy, but you are correct about space-time and as the guardian of time, I am in actually a guardian of space-time. There are actually other Sailor Scouts that are just like me, but that's a story for another day."

Michelle says, "You were able to use your powers, enhanced by your new Valkyrie powers, to return back."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "It is easy since you know the dimensional variance of your home universe all too well." Sailor Pluto says, with a plain tone, "However, I believe that Embryo knew that as well and wanted us temporary out of the way."

Tuxedo Mask looks around and he says, solemnly, "Oh no…"

Sailor Orion says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Darien. She was captured."

Tuxedo Mask slams his fist into the wall and he yells out, angrily, "Damn it!" Tusk's right hand turns into a fist knowing that Ange was captured as well.

Just then a female voice says, "That's the problem with princesses! They always seem to get themselves captured!" Everyone looks to see a couple of people walking into the room with one of them being the short orange haired young woman that Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, and Tusk met when they arrived on Tusk's and Ange's Earth.

The next person is a young lady of 17 years with long red hair tied with twin tails and violet eyes wearing a red and white military style uniform.

The second person after the red-haired person is teenage female of around 16-17 years of age with short violet hair, orange eyes, and wearing a maid's outfit.

The third person is a young teenage girl of 14 years of age with violet hair tied in two short pigtails, yellow eyes, and wearing a mechanics style outfit.

The final person is a young woman with flowing dark red hair that goes just past her shoulder, red eyes, ruby red colored lips, and wearing a red top, black skirt, black thigh-high stockings, blue-white high-heeled shoes, and over her top and skirt is a long white and blue lab style coat.

Vivian says, excitedly, "Hey! Rosalie! Hilda! Momoka! Zaho Mei! Maggie!"

The youngest of the group of young ladies looks at Vivian and she says, "Hi, Vivian! Good to see you!"

The young woman of the group zips over to Vivian, looks at her, and she says, amazed, "It is just what they said!"

The young woman grabs Vivian's arms and 'examines' her body causing a few of the others to flush in which Vivian says, giggling, "Come on, Maggie! Stop that! That tickles!"

The young woman asks Vivian, "So, you can stay in your human form without the need for medication?"

Vivian says, pointing to Ami, "Yep! Ami fixed me up and I can control the transformation at will now!"

The young woman, Maggie, says, looking at Ami, "She must be quite the young prodigy to figure that out. I would like to compare notes."

Amara says, "Since Vivian knows them, I take it that they are from Tusk's and Ange's world."

Sailor Pluto says, "Embryo, by sheer accident, sent us right back to his 'kingdom' where we met up with Ange's comrades from Arzenal."

Flashback; World of Mana

Within Tusk's and Ange's Earth, the 'World of Mana' as it is known, Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, and Tusk are on what board what looks like the bridge of a ship in which they are talking with a young woman of 29 years of age with long black hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, ruby red colored lips, and wearing a military style outfit with a robotic right arm.

The woman says, "I see. So that's what happened and that's why we haven't been attacked lately."

Tusk says, "That's right, Jill. Ange, Suguha, and I have been transported to the Earth where they come from and it is an alternate version of where Suguha came from. We even met another version of Suguha there."

The orange haired young lady says, "I can't believe Suguha is also a princess! I knew that there was something about her that I didn't like."

The red hair young lady says, with a smirk and sarcastic tone, "So, our little firecracker was actually alien royalty? A kickass warrior princess, huh? Color me surprised."

The orange haired young lady says, annoyed, "Yeah, right, Hilda."

Tuxedo Mask tells the black hair young woman, Jill, "But then again, that's a fact that you already knew about your Suguha, correct?"

Jill narrows his eyes at Tuxedo Mask and she asks, "What are you saying?'

Tuxedo Mask replies, "I believe that you know perfectly what I am saying. Valkyrie has an AI that's seems to be very particular and one of our scientist members of the group was only able to access its memory was because Valkyrie's AI allowed her to access it. Something tell me that when you knew that Valkyrie's AI allowed your Suguha to use it, you knew that your Suguha's origins were not of your Earth."

Jill tells Tuxedo Mask, narrowing her eyes, "I don't like what you are implying."

Tusk says, nervously while trying to change the subject, "Anyway, Ange and Suguha are going to need our help. They have been most likely both captured by Embryo!"

The orange haired young lady says, "Leave it to her to cause more trouble."

The red haired young lady says, with a smirk, "That would be Ange for you, Rosalie. Always rushing into trouble and causing us trouble. That's our princess for you."

Tuxedo Mask tells Jill, "Embryo has allied him with UNI-SHOCKER and while it might be in their own self-interests, it could be a problem for you."

Jill asks, with a glare, "Oh, really?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "We've told you, truthfully, what we know about UNI-SHOCKER from the person that was fighting for a good amount of time now on his Earth. UNI-SHOCKER may come after you for the Para-Mails despite their alliance with Embryo might give them the more powerful Ragna-Mail technology, but if their alliance goes sour, they know that the Para-Mails were designed from the Ragna-Mails…"

Jill says, finishing, "They will go after the Para-Mails as a 'roundabout' to design their own Ragna-Mails."

Sailor Pluto asks, "And with their advanced knowledge and technology, they may design Ragna-Mails that are far superior to even Embryo's weapons and weapons that are superior to even Ragna-Mails. Plus, there are all of you. Do you really think that they wouldn't be curious on how you counter Mana if they want to backstab Embryo? What better way to learn how to is by the people that can do with genetically?"

The orange haired young lady says, disgusted, "Oh, gross!"

The red haired young lady says, with a sneer, "No kidding! There is no way that I'm going to end up as some kind of 'lab rat'."

Jill stares at Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask, who stare back, and after about a minute, Jill says, with a plain tone, "Fine. But only because Embryo is a threat to us and Libertus in which his new 'allies' are a threat because they may want to use us to stab him in the back. However, the main job is to retrieve Ange, our Suguha, and Villkiss as well as Valkyrie. Your battle isn't our battle."

The orange haired young lady thinks in her mind, _"Why does she care about the princesses so much? Just because they can use those two machines that can rip the world apart?"_ However, the red haired young lady, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Pluto can't help to have their suspicions about Jill.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present time, our group is talking with the new allies from Tusk's and Ange's Earth including Rosalie, the orange haired young lady, Hilda, the red haired young lady, Momoka, the young maid who is a personal maid to Ange when she was a princess and still considers herself her maid, Zhao Mei, the youngest of the group and mechanic for Arzenal, and Maggie, the medic for Arzenal.

Amara says, with narrowing eyes, "It seems like their commander cares more about the machines that the pilots."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "And a personal need for revenge. It is only because Embryo 'allied' with UNI-SHOCKER that she decided to help us and the fact that UNI-SHOCKER might target the survivors of Arzenal."

Rosalie says, with a sneer, "And I'm not going to end up like a lab rat."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Plus, we need to 'talk' with Chris, Salia, Ersha, Tanya, and Irma and their 'choice of men'. Also, what better way to rile up the princess by saving her butt? That will get her panties in a twist."

Tusk asks Hilda, "Seriously?"

Hilda says, with a sly smirk, "Come on, it is good fun. Besides, Ange and I have a promise that she needs to fulfill. She can't die on me until she helps fulfill that promise."

Mina asks, curiously, "Promise?"

Hilda says, with a grin, "Nothing really. We just promised to destroy our world."

There are plenty of shocked looks from our heroes and heroines and Yolei asks, a bit nervously, "Destroy your world?"

Hilda says, with a nod, "Yep. We've been betrayed and pushed around by that fucking society of our world and now, we are going to destroy it all."

Sailor Pluto says, "They are saying that they want to destroy the society of their Earth."

Matt says, nervously, "Yeah, that's no less disturbing."

Tai says, "But understandable after what we heard from Ange, Tusk, and Suguha's counterpart."

Lita says, "No one should have had to live the way that you did."

Rika says, "But excuse us if 'destroying the world' sounds kind of…I don't know…EXTREME to us!"

Rosalie says, annoyed, "As if someone like you, who had it soft, would know what we went through."

Plenty of the others, especially all those that are SAO survivors, get angered by those words and a familiar female voice shouts out, "Don't talk as if you know my big brother and my friends like you know them!" Everyone looks to see [Sammy] and Suguha walk out into the open in which she says, with a deadly glare, "They know about suffering more than you can imagine."

There are surprised looks and Kazuto says, "Sugu!" Kazuto runs over to Suguha and the Kirigaya siblings embrace.

Suguha tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Come on, big brother. You have had to have more faith in me that than!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, with a smile, "I do have faith in you, but I'm a big brother. It's my job, Sugu."

Rosalie asks, annoyed, "Hey! Who does that guy think he is?"

Vivian tells Rosalie, "That's not our Suguha, Rosalie! That's this Earth's Suguha!" The new arrivals in this universe give confused looks at Vivian.

Hilda says, "Oh, yeah! You did mention that there were two versions of her!"

Hilda goes over in which Suguha asks, seeing the new arrives in this universe, "Kazuto, who are these people?"

Tusk says, "They're from our Earth, Suguha. They're members of Arzenal."

Suguha asks, "Oh, they are Ange's comrades?'

Hilda says, looking at Suguha, "The name is Hilda."

As Hilda looks over Suguha, Suguha asks, a bit nervously, "What are you doing?"

Hilda says, with a nod, "Yeah, you really do look like our girl." Hilda then says, with a smirk, "Especially in the 'assets' area." Suguha blushes like mad at that comment and she lashes out with a punch in which Hilda dodges and say, excitedly, "And the same attitude too! You are definitely, Suguha!"

Lita asks, "What's her problem?"

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that she likes poking dragons with a stick."

TK says, with a nervous smile and nod, "No kidding."

Amara says, looking at Mina, "Like someone that we know."

Mina asks, with an annoyed look, "Hey, what are you looking at me for?!"

TK tells Mina, in a comforting tone, "Easy, Mina-chan. That's what we like you so much."

Mina giggles and she tells TK, with a loving tone, "Oh, Takeru-kun, you just know what to say to me."

Mina kisses TK on the cheek, causing him to flush, and Tai says, with a smirk, "Get a room, you two."

Rosalie asks, annoyed, "Really?"

Hilda says, "Anyway, I hear that our two princesses are in trouble."

Suguha asks Kazuto, "What does she mean by that Kazuto?"

Kazuto tells Suguha, with a sigh, "Your counterpart, Sammy…"

Suguha says, "I already know about Sammy, big brother." Suguha looks at Tuxedo Mask and she says, "Darien's 'evil twin' gloated to me about that."

Tuxedo Mask says, annoyed, "Like a typical corny villain."

[Sammy] tells Tuxedo Mask, "I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. You want to pay him back? Don't underestimate him."

Tuxedo Mask crosses his arms and Kazuto tells Suguha, "Serena and Ange were captured by Embryo."

Suguha asks, shocked, "What?!"

Just then another female voice says, "It seems like Ange is her usual self." Soon enough, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname walk up towards them.

Lita asks, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Suguha says, "They are the ones that helped Sammy rescue me. They are his allies."

[Sammy] says, with a sly smile, "You might have decided to reject their help, but I'm not one of you, so…"

Rosalie asks, "Who the heck are you?"

Vivian says, with a smile, "They are the leader of my people."

The new arrives in this universe look at Vivian and Maggie asks, curiously, "Your people?"

Tusk says, with a sigh, "Her name is Salamandinay. She is the leader of the modified humans from the Earth that Embryo left after his discoveries caused a war that nearly destroyed that Earth. The people that we call 'dragons'."

Momoka, Rosalie, Hilda, and Maggie gasp in shock and Rosalie yells out, a bit angrily, "They're dragons?!"

Maggie says, looking at Salamandinay and her two guards, "Remarkable."

Rosalie prepares to charge at them, but [Sammy] says, getting in her way, "Cool it!"

Rosalie yells out, angrily, "Back off! I'm going to give those lizards a piece of my fist!"

Naga says, with a deadly glare, "I would suggest you choose your words wisely."

Rosalie yells out, angrily, "Tough talk! I would like to see you try!"

Salamandinay tells Naga, "Easy, Naga."

Naga tells Salamandinay, "But Lady Salamandinay…"

Salamandinay says, with a kind smile, "Well, we did cause them a lot of pain by killing their friends and comrades."

Rosalie yells out, angrily, "Your damn right!"

[Sammy] retorts, "And they have a right to be angry at you for slaughtering their people when they were dragged into your world to be harvested like cattle just to keep that 'false utopia' going!" Hilda, Rosalie, and others from the 'World of Mana' flinch from that and [Sammy] says, "I take it from your response that you were told."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Yes, we told them what Salamandinay-dono told us."

Rosalie shouts out, a bit nervously while trying to sound enraged, "Do you think that we have a choice?"

[Sammy] says, "No, you didn't. We aren't arguing that fact."

Tuxedo Mask says, "However, Salamandinay-dono and her people have a point. They were dragged into your world just to be slaughtered like animals to get the 'fuel' needed to keep the society that you hate so much going in which the 'battery' for this society is the first one of their kind who was kidnapped and being forcibly injected with said 'fuel' in which most likely, this being knows where it came from and she is suffering so much. So, it makes sense that Salamandinay has many, if not, more grievance with you than you have with them."

Hilda, Rosalie, and Maggie flinch from that and Sailor Pluto says, looking at Salamandinay, "However, Salamandinay-dono is able to recognize that you are basically slaves to the leaders of the 'false utopia society' of your world and she is willing to forgive for that."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Indeed." Naga looks at Salamandinay in surprise and when Salamandinay gives a warm smile, Naga nods her head in some kind of unsaid agreement.

[Sammy] says, "Like it or not, all of us have common enemies and we need to work together if we want to beat the crud out of them."

Lita says, "Yeah, but Serena…"

[Sammy] says, interrupting, "May have made the wrong choice." When everyone looks at [Sammy], he asks, "This version of Meatball Head might have had a point with what's happening between both the 'Norma' and Salamandinay-dono's people, but I think that she might still be a bit biased due to the trauma that she suffered from SAO. She saw a lot of people die in that sicko 'death game' and she is getting constantly reminded of that. So, you think that she might be a bit 'biased' due the fact that she saw so much death in there and the fact that there were complete sickos that actually enjoyed that fact that if you died in that 'game', you would die in real life, huh?"

Plenty of the others look at each other and after about a half-a-minute, Cody says, "You have to admit that he has a point."

Rosalie says, "You have got to be kidding me. A game that kills people? I still don't believe it."

Tusk tells Rosalie, "It may be hard to believe, but it is real and it happened to them."

Kazuto says, "Through I can't blame you for not believing it." Kazuto says, with a sigh, "None of us could believe at first either."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Especially not Serena."

Salamandinay says, "And that's what Embryo will use against her." When the others look at Salamandinay, she says, "I fear that her traumatic experience is perfect weapon for Embryo to use against your leader. That's his greatest weapon. Not his so-called 'immortality' and powers. It is his cunning. He knew exactly how to manipulate Ange's comrades onto his side. He used what they wanted and desired the most and used to seduce them to his side."

Tusk says, "And that's how he got Ange into that trap. He used our Suguha to lure her right in."

Salamandinay says, "Two birds with one stone as they say." Salamandinay says, "And that's the tactics that he will use with her. If not 'pleasure'…"

Amara says, with a deadly serious expression, "Then with pain."

Salamandinay says, "Your leader is a strong person. Dare I say, her experience has made her a strong person. However, her experience has also left powerful scars on her heart. Scars that have yet to heal and may never will in which is perfect 'fuel' for Embryo to use."

Rosalie says, with a scoff, "Seriously, how bad off could she be? Just because of a stupid game…"

That strikes a cord with plenty of our heroes and heroines and Suguha yells out, angrily, "That does it!" With a bright flash, Suguha has transformed into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and before anyone could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial grabs Rosalie by the collar and she glares at her with a deadly serious glare causing Rosalie to show a look of extreme fear in her face. Sailor Celestial shouts out, angrily and strongly, "I've been very patient since you aren't from around here and you have been through crap, but now, you have gone too freaking far! I won't let someone like you belittle the pain and sacrifice that my brother, sister, and all of my friends that are SAO survivors! You don't think that a 'stupid game' can kill anymore?! Well, let me fucking show you that it can damn well kill!" There are some surprised looks and Sailor Celestial tells everyone, "Big brother, cover Keiko's eyes! And anyone else with weak stomachs, you should do the same!"

Keiko asks, confused, "Huh?"

Ken asks, "What are you planning to do?" Sailor Celestial doesn't reply as her broach opens and a bright flash of rainbow light in which the 'scene' changes to what looks like the inside of a hospital room.

Mimi asks, "Where in the world?" Just then they hear screaming in which Rika looks at the source causing Rika's eyes to widen and quickly cover Keiko's eyes with plenty of the others looking at where the source of the screaming and they see a group of doctors surrounding a bed with Maggie covering Vivian's eyes before she can see.

Vivian asks, "Hey! Maggie, what are you doing?"

Maggie says, "Nothing you should see!" Zhao Mei also covers her eyes along with a few more of the others before the 'scene' returns to normal.

When it is done, Rosalie asks, shocked, "What the heck was that?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "That was what happens when a person is fried by a NervGear's microwaves! Want to see another version? I've got a few more memories of seeing people getting fried by NervGear that I could share!"

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Wait! What?!"

Sailor Celestial tells Rosalie, strongly and angrily, "That's what happened when you die in Sword Art Online! You die in there, you die in real life! The instant that your avatar is deleted in there, you get your brain-fried practically instantly! That's what my big brother, Serena, and my friends that survived SAO had to face! And guess what genius?! It was a member of Serena's family, Akihiko Kayaba, which created that hell that they had to go through and Serena also risked her own life to save other people's lives! That was her fate if she had died in there! And she risked her life to prevent that from happening to others! She may not have seen this happen to anyone since she was trapped in the game…thank goodness that she didn't…But she could see...in her mind…what was happening to them! And do you know how many people she imagined dying this way? Hundreds! She saw hundreds of people die in that sick 'death game' and one of those deaths is coming back to haunt her! I won't let someone like you insult the pain, suffer, and struggle that Serena, my big brother, and the others went through! So, I suggest that you keep your mouth in check or I will keep in check for you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Rosalie hastily nods her head and Sailor Celestial violently drops Rosalie to the ground, hard, with plenty of the others glaring at her with anger in their eyes.

Hilda whistles and she says, "Wow. You really are another version of Suguha." Plenty of the others look at Hilda and Hilda says, "When princess and Suguha…Well, our Suguha first came to Arzenal, let's just say that they went through a bit of a 'hazing ritual'."

Yolei asks, "Hazing ritual?"

Hilda says, with a sly smirk, "Let's just say that our former commander, Zola, had a thing for newcomers like Ange."

Plenty of the others flinch like and Rika says, nervously, "Don't tell me…"

Hilda says, "When Commander Zola tried that with Ange, however, Suguha beat the crap out of her like it was no tomorrow. Got to say that it was a shock."

Rosalie says, with a snarl, "And when Chris, Hilda, and I tried to get her back…"

Sailor Celestial says, "You got your butts kicked too."

Vivian says, excitedly, "Yep!" Hilda and Rosalie glare at Vivian and she gives a nervous smile at this.

Hilda says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "So, this is what Suguha has got 'in her belt', huh? Not bad."

Maggie says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Very interesting indeed."

Maggie zips over to look at Sailor Celestial's wings causing her to say, annoyed, "Hey, what are you…?"

Sailor Celestial yelps as Maggie examines Sailor Celestial's wings and she says, "Remarkable."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Could you kindly not do that?"

Maggie says, with a smile, "Forgive me. It is quite remark."

Sailor Celestial touches her broach and she transforms back in which Mina asks, "How come she transforms sometimes without saying her 'transformation phrase'?"

Amara says, "Probably it has to do with the potency of her powers, being the Sailor Scout of Reality and all."

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes. Being the Sailor Scout of Reality, she is one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts of all. However, with these kind of transformations, it also shows a lack of control since these random transformations are tied with her emotions."

Suguha gives a nervous look and she says, "Hey! I don't do them all the time!"

Rosalie asks, "Okay, why does our Suguha…?"

Tusk says, interrupting, "Probably due to the memory loss or more like THIEF by Embryo. Embryo stole our Suguha's memories and most likely, her own powers combined with the sub-conscious of that Suguha's mind 'sealed' the rest of her memories and her powers so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Hilda says, sarcastically, "Well, that's convenient…Not!"

Salamandinay says, "However, necessary." When everyone looks at Salamandinay, she says, "You already know about Embryo and his abilities. If he gets his hands on the power that either of the two Suguhas hold, the multiverse itself will be in great danger."

Kazuto says, "And right now, Sugu's counterpart is still in Embryo's hands along with Ange and Serena. And we need to rescue them right now."

Suguha says, "There is something else, big brother." Suguha takes the computer tablet that she took from Professor Shigemura's office at UNI-SHOCKER and she says, "I got this tablet from Professor Shigemura's office. It contains information on Augma and Ordinal Scale, but we need to break the codes and firewalls protecting that information."

There are gasps of shock and Kotone asks, "How did you get that?"

Suguha says, "I had help." Soon after, Suguha explains about what happened during her escape including talking with Yuna, the AI idol of Ordinal Scale, with the assistance of said AI idol.

When she is done, Kotone asks, "Why would she help?"

Suguha says, "I think that's because she is a lot like the real…original Yuuna-san."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I suspect that you are right, Sugu. It seems like Professor Shigemura based Yuna-san on his daughter."

Sailor Pluto says, nodding her head in agreement, "Agreed. He may have created her based on her daughter all too well."

Rika asks, "So, what does that mean?"

Kazuto says, "We may have an ally in UNI-SHOCKER."

[Sammy] says, "Maybe, but it seems like Yuna-san is still loyal to her creator just not liking what he is planning. She may want him stopped, but not hurt. She did help Suguha escape, but she only guided her to that information in that tablet and a way out."

Mina asks, "You said that this UNI-SHOCKER has been around for a long time and around the multiverse, right? Don't you think that they would know about AI developing 'independence'?"

[Sammy] says, "True, Mina. Very true actually. They had dealt with 'rogue AI' in their past before that gained hearts and souls of their own and went against them. You have a point, but call this a 'feeling' of mine. You said that Yuna-san's programming is most likely similar to the personality of Professor Shigemura-san's daughter."

Kazuto says, "From what Sugu told us, it is most likely."

[Sammy] asks, "What is his daughter like?"

Ami says, "From the information, she really cares about people and very loyal to her father."

[Sammy] says, "And there you go. Based on that, Yuna-san might do things on her own, but she is doing them based on the personality of Professor Shigemura-san's daughter. She also might be suffering from 'internal conflict'."

Kazuto says, "Because she is strong-willed and caring, yet, she is completely loyal to her father."

[Sammy] says, "Exactly."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, because she was 'programmed' with the love of Yuuna-san for her father, Yuna-san may feel that the only way to save her father is to stop him from committing wrong. That's what she seems to be doing by assisting Suguha and giving her the information that she needed."

[Sammy] says, "While that's true, it doesn't mean that we can count on her help. That kind of stuff might cause more internal conflict in her 'programming'."

Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "You have a point."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Can you stop talking about her as if she is some kind of enemy or something? She helped me! Okay, she is an AI based on Professor Shigemura's daughter and she is the way that she is based of that 'programmed', but that same programming could have allowed her to know what right and wrong is just like the original Yuuna-san! I'm choosing to trust her!"

After several moments, Kazuto says, "I feel the same way."

Keiko says, "If Kazuto and you feel that way, I feel the same too."

Rika tells Keiko, with a grin, "Not surprising."

Hilda tells Suguha, "You are definitely the same girl. Our Suguha is just as stubborn."

Suguha says, "Flattery isn't going to get you…!" Just then Hilda then surprises and shocks everyone by kissing Suguha on the lips and Suguha leaps away causing her to yell out, "What the heck was that for?!"

Hilda says, with a grin, "Just saying that we are going to get along just fine."

Yolei asks, confused and nervous tone in her voice, "What is up with you?"

Vivian says, with a grin, "That's Hilda."

Amara asks, "What did you expect when you have been trapped on island full of women for much to all of your life?"

TK says, "That's actually a good point."

Tai asks, "Can we get back to the situation?"

Kazuto says, "Good idea." Kazuto goes over to Ami and he says, handing her the tablet, "I'll leave it in yours and Izzy's hands."

Ami says, with a nod, "Right."

Izzy says, "I'll get started."

Ami says, handing Izzy the tablet, "Good idea."

Yolei and Ken come over and Ken says, "Yolei and I could help out."

Izzy says, with a smile, "Thanks."

Suguha asks, "By the way, where is Asuna?" Plenty of the others look at each other, nervously, and Suguha says, solemnly, "I see. I heard about Asuna from Darien's 'evil twin', but I had hoped that it could have been a lie."

Kazuto says, solemnly, "It isn't Sugu. Asuna had her memories of SAO taken."

Suguha says, "Then we need to hurry, big brother. Yuna-san told me that she is afraid that her dad is about to commit a 'second Sword Art Online'."

There are gasps of shock and Rika asks, shocked, "Are you joking?"

Suguha says, "I wish that I was, but Yuna-san was really serious when she said that."

Tai tells Izzy, with a serious tone, "We need that data on the Augma and we need it fast."

Izzy says, with a nod, "We're on it, Tai." Immediately, Izzy uses his computer with the Moon Palace's computers to start work to breaking into the tablet.

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu, we believe that Professor Shigemura is trying to revive his daughter."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Revive? Is that why he taking memories? But how?"

Kazuto says, "We're not exactly certain, but we know something else."

Suguha asks, "What is it?"

Kazuto says, "Serena knows Professor Shigemura's daughter because she watched her die in SAO." Suguha gasps in shock and horror and Kazuto says, "She didn't remember until recently because it was like what happened with 'Death Gun'. The trauma of the memory was so great that she locked it away until seeing Yuuna-san's face brought it all back to her."

Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "Oh, man…" Suguha asks Kazuto, "Do you think that why…?"

Tai says, shaking his head, "We can't be certain at all that's why he kidnapped Sammy."

Lita says, "But we do know that Eiji has a beef with Serena. He, majorly, blames her for what happened to Yuna-san. Eiji was the childhood friend of Yuuna-san."

Suguha says, "I got that impression from him. He came to see him and told me that I was going to help him revive someone that he lost due to SAO. Sure, I'm the Soldier of Reality and I got Etherion, but I wasn't sure that I had enough mastery to bring people back from the dead or had the right to. But then again, I worried about them inventing some kind of machinery to harness my Etherion to do what they said to do." Suguha asks, "But how are they going to do that?"

Ken tells Suguha, "We only have a theory about how they are going to revive Yuuna-san, but there is a problem with their plan."

Suguha asks, "What?"

Mina asks, "Not to bring up bad memories, but remember what we found out about SAO servers during that whole 'Sword Art World' mess?"

Suguha says, snapping her fingers, "Oh, right! We found out about the 'black box' in the SAO servers and how it contained the 'spirits' of all of the SAO players that died!"

Matt says, "That's right, Suguha. Davis and Kari have gone to Rainbow Gardens to see if they can get Yuuna-san's help in this."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Hold up! Even if they get Yuuna-san's help, how is she going to come to this world? She doesn't have a body anymore. How can we help her leave Rainbow Gardens?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "With the technology of our world of today, I'm sure that we will think of something."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "We've found a way for Yui to interact with us outside of ALO."

Suguha says, with a smile, "You're right, big brother." Suguha says, "Anyway, let's get to work. We need to help Serena, Ange, and my counterpart."

Tusk asks, "But how?"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a plain tone, "I have a feeling on where Embryo has brought them."

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] is in quite a fowl mood and he throws someone aside.

[Darien] yells out, "This is a disaster! This is a complete disaster!" [Darien] snarls at the UNI-SHOCKER personal in front of them and they shiver in fear.

Just then a male voice says, "Calm down, my friend." [Darien] looks at the source of the voice to see male figure in a brown business suit with his facial features unseen.

[Darien] says, angrily, "Calm down? She escaped! And we can't be sure what kind of damage that she did while she was running through our building!"

The male figure responds, "True. And it is a significant setback. However, what's done is done and lashing out against our subordinates won't turn back the clock."

[Darien] calms down and he grunts out, reluctantly, "Point taken."

The male figure says, "First, we need to take stock and figure out what was taken."

[Darien] says, with a scoff, "I knew that we should have kept our operation in the other timeline open."

The male figure says, "You know that was impossible. The alternate versions of Celestial and the others in the other 'prime timeline' are more powerful due to incredible battles that they fought. Remember, that Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial got their Valkyrie forms far earlier than these versions and they have more powerful versions of said form."

[Darien] says, "Yeah, but that Sailor Celestial is…"

The male figure says, "You mean 'was', Darien."

[Darien] asks, shocked, "Wait! You don't mean…?"

The male figure says, with a nod, "Our remaining agents in that timeline have informed us that her tomb AND the coffin is empty in which there are four 'doppelgangers' of her on the loose in the Tokyo of that timeline."

[Darien] says, "You have got to be kidding me."

The male figure says, shaking his head, "No, I am not. In fact, it is turning out to be like this American manga hero." The male figure then displays a 'The Return of Superman' graphic novel comic.

[Darien] asks, "Wait! You mean…?"

The male figure says, with a nod, "There is a high possibility that the Sailor Celestial of the 'alternate prime timeline' has returned."

[Darien] yells out, "That's not possible! The Sailor Scouts have come back from the dead before, but it was immediately after a 'big battle' like with Beryl and Galaxia and it was due to 'special circumstances' with Meatball Head reviving her guardians and I through the full power of the Silver Crystal which someone also revived her as well or with Galaxia because it is due to her taking our star seeds. What you are talking about…"

The male figure says, interrupting and finishing for [Darien], "Happens in manga? I know that it is a bit far-fetched of her reviving after being dead for a while, but even if she wasn't resurrection, you have to remember that after our first attempt by stealing her body, the others wouldn't take any chances and you know as well as I do, they are more powerful in that timeline than in this one."

[Darien] says, "And yet, causing us so much problems in this one." [Darien] says, "Since we went into the 'alternate timeline', we should have learned to counter the Valkyrie powers better."

The male figure says, with a sigh, "True. Too true." The male figure says, "Even if that wasn't the case, after our attempt, they made sure that her body was well-guarded and protected. Due to the power and abilities of the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined in that timeline being stronger than this one, we couldn't take the risk of making a second attempt. But based on the evidence, the Sailor Celestial of the 'alternate prime timeline' has indeed returned, but not revealed herself yet due to her just 'recovering' from that battle from that 'living doomsday weapon' that she fought to a draw with to stop its brutal rampage achieving a 'double KO' in the process."

[Darien] says, "However, we have no idea where she is."

The male figure says, "Due to our limited resources there by focusing on this timeline and not the other one. But let's forget that Sailor Celestial and focus on the TWO that we have here."

[Darien] gives an evil smile and he says, with a grin, "Right."

Just then a UNI-SHOCKER 'worker' asks, nervously, "Sirs?" When [Darien] and the male figure look at the UNI-SHOCKER personal member, he says, nervously, "We have found a report about the battle. It seems like that during the battle, she found her way into 'sensitive material'."

The male figure asks, "How 'sensitive'?"

The UNI-SHOCKER personal member responds, nervously, "See for yourself." He brings up a holographic screen and [Darien] gives a shocked look at what he sees on it.

[Darien] screams out, flabbergasted and enraged, "WHAT?!" [Darien] is so loud that he is heard all over the building itself in which Professor Shigemura and Eiji looks towards his voice before they continue to look down at Sammy, who is strapped down to what looks like a Medicuboid, the Full-Dive VR device for medical purposes, in which the Medicuboid is connected to a group of familiar computer servers.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Rainbow Gardens**_

Inside of the living virtual world of Rainbow Gardens, Dai and Akari are meeting with none other than Yuuna Shigemura, the daughter of Professor Shigemura who had died in SAO and who's mind was digitized along with the others that 'died' in SAO in 'black box' of the SAO servers, in which they were all 'downloaded' into Rainbow Gardens to start a new life in there through the more dangerous ones, like those in Laughing Coffin, were kept in areas out of the 'public eye'. Right now, Yuuna, going by her SAO avatar name of Yuna, is talking with Dai and Akari and she is shocked at what she heard.

Yuuna says, shocked, "No…"

Akari tells Yuuna, "I'm afraid that it is true, Yuna-san. Your father wants you back so bad that he is willing to work with this evil organization and commit these horrible actions."

Dai tells Yuuna, "We need your help to stop him. We need you to convince him to try to stop taking the memories of the people that went through SAO just like you."

Yuuna asks, "But why would dad do such a thing?"

Akari tells Yuuna, "What father wouldn't do anything for their child?"

Yuuna nods her head in agreement and understanding with Akari and she says, "Yes, I will help. I don't want dad to become a murderer for my sake. I'll do my best to convince him to stop this."

Akari says, with a smile, "Thank you, Yuna-san."

Yuuna says, with a smile, "It is no problem. I'm glad to help." Yuuna then says, curiously, "But how are you going to get back to the real world? I don't have a body anymore."

Akari says, with a smile, "We'll think of something."

Dai thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I hope so, Kari-chan."_

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown location**_

Right now, we seem to be inside of a room where Serena slowly opens her eyes and she looks to find herself in a luxurious bedroom and she then gasps to see that she is wearing a dress similar to the that Prince Diamond put on her when she was captured by the Negamoon when they went to Crystal Tokyo in the thirtieth century.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Awake, huh?" Serena looks to see [Suguha], dressed in the same dress that Embryo put her in, and Ange, wearing her own white dress, who are the door of the luxurious bedroom.

Serena asks, "Ange? Suguha?"

Ange says, "Yeah."

Serena asks, "Where are we?"

[Suguha] says, "Don't know. After Embryo captured the two of you, he teleported us somewhere and afterwards, he knocked me out."

Ange says, "Next thing that we knew, we're here."

[Suguha] says, "Wherever here is."

Ange says, "I do." Serena and [Suguha] look at Ange and she says, "We seem to be inside of the Misurugi Palace."

Serena asks, "Misurugi Palace?"

[Suguha] says, "Ange's home before she came to Arzenal."

Serena says, nervously, "Oh."

Ange says, "Don't bother yourself about it. I've thrown that past away a long time ago."

[Suguha] says, "If we're back in your world…"

Ange tells [Suguha], "I don't think that we're back in my world." Serena and [Suguha] give Ange confused looks and Ange says, "It looks like my room with Misurugi Palace, but something…something doesn't feel right. Something feels off."

Serena asks, curiously, "Off?"

Ange says, with a nod, "Yeah, it feels exactly like I left it. It feels real…a bit TOO real."

[Suguha] asks, confused, "TOO real?"

Ange says, shaking her head, "It doesn't make sense, but that's what it feels like."

Serena asks Ange, "Did you try to leave?"

Ange says, "I've tried a lot, but he has put some kind of force-field on the door."

Serena asks, "Force-field?" Ange then kicks the door and she yelps as a violet 'force-field' protects the door and the words 'Immortal Object' appear in a sign for several second before vanishing causing Serena to gasp in shock.

Ange says, "I don't get why it does that…"

Serena says, interrupting, "I do. I think…I know that you are right, Ange." Ange and [Suguha] look at Serena and she then makes a swipe with her right hand causing a familiar menu with a familiar chime to appear in front of her.

[Suguha] says, shocked, "That's…!"

Ange says, "That looks familiar."

Serena says, "That's because it is a menu similar to ones used by players in Full-Dive VR games especially VRMMO games like ALO."

Ange asks, shocked, "Wait! What?!"

Serena says, seriously, "You're right, Ange. We're not in your former home. We're not even in your world. We're in a Full-Dive VR based on your home world."

[Suguha] and Ange are shocked and Ange says, "You're kidding me? We're in some kind of game! That's messed up!"

Serena tells Ange, with a serious tone, "We might be in a VR world, but it isn't a game." Serena then goes over to the door, pokes it with her finger, and a menu appears that says 'Unlock?' with a 'yes' or 'no' buttock in which Serena presses the 'yes' buttock in which they hear a door unlocking in which Serena opens the door.

Ange asks, shocked, "How?"

Serena says, with a smile, "This is VR, Ange. Since it is based on VR games, I had a feeling that would be the case since is considered to be an 'unbreakable object'. Embryo just locked this side of the door and he figured that you would be too inexperience about VR on knowing how to open it from this side."

[Suguha] asks, "Hold on! Since this is like VR games like ALO, can't we just 'log out'?"

Serena says, shaking her head, "I don't think so." Serena uses her virtual menu's features to make them visible to Ange and [Suguha] and she says, "He wouldn't make it that easy. There is no 'log out' button and most likely, only he can log us out of this virtual world that he put us in."

Ange says, "Then let's find him and make him take us out of here!"

Serena asks Ange, nervously, "Do you think that it will be that easy?"

Ange tells Serena, "You and your friends said it yourself, Serena. Embryo isn't a god, so, he has to have a weakness."

Serena says, "If we know what the weakness is, Ange."

Ange says, with a smirk, "We'll figure it out."

Serena says, "Even if we knew, it doesn't help us now. This is most likely a VR world that he created using the help of UNI-SHOCKER and we're trapped in it. Most likely, if it is like VR games, Embryo is the game master and we're just 'players'."

Ange says, "Well, if you excuse me if I don't want to 'play' his stupid 'game'."

Serena tells Ange, "We need to be really careful, Ange. Just because we are in a virtual world doesn't mean that we can't get hurt. I remember these words all too well: 'It may be a game, but it isn't something that you play'."

That 'sparks' something in [Suguha's] mind and Ange asks Serena, "Personal experience?"

Serena replies, plainly, "Very personal." Soon after, Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] starts to vent out into this virtual world based on Ange's home world wondering what kind of dangers that Embryo has planned for them.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Back within the city of Tokyo, Kazuto is walking through the city with Shion and the two of them have their Augmas attached to the left side of their heads.

Kazuto asks Shion, "Are you sure about this Shion?"

Shion says, "I'm not an SAO survivor, so, I shouldn't be in any danger."

Kazuto says, "Well, that's true…"

Shion says, "You had a valid point in the discussion for our plans."

Flashback; Some time ago

In the Moon Kingdom Palace, our heroes and heroines, joined by the newcomers from Ange's and Tusk's home world, are discussing the details of their 'future operations' including the ones to rescue Serena, Ange, Suguha's counterpart, and Sammy in which Kazuto discusses something with the others.

When he is done, Raye asks, "Are you insane?"

Rika says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Kotone tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, it's too risky."

Kazuto says, "I know, but we need to find where they are storing the memories of the SAO survivors that they have taken them from including Asuna's memories. With the protections that I have made to Yui's program, we're hoping that she can infiltrate into UNI-SHOCKER where they are storing their memories with the hope that we can retrieve them by some means."

Tai says, "Kazuto, I know that you want to get Asuna's memories back, but it is too dangerous."

Kazuto says, "It is a risk that I'm willing to take. I didn't want to use Yui, but she…insisted."

Rika tells Kazuto, with a smirk, "More like she talked you down until you caved."

Kazuto gives an annoyed glare and Shion says, "Tai has a point, Kazuto."

Kazuto says, "I know. We have a lot to do. We have four people to rescue and a lot of work to get done."

Lita says, "No damn kidding, Kazuto."

Amara says, "Anyway, I have to agree with the others. It is very dangerous."

Suguha says, "No kidding, big brother. You aren't used to AR like the rest of us."

Kazuto says, "I know, Sugu. But I have to do something. I can't just sit here."

Suguha says, "We know, big brother. I'm worried about sis, my counterpart, Ange, and Sammy, too."

Kazuto says, "I know, but I'm sure that Serena and Asuna would be doing the same thing if they were in my position." Kazuto to all of the others, "And no arguments on that point."

Rika says, with a sigh, "He has a point."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Asuna would do the same thing."

Keiko lowers her head, solemnly, and Kazuto tells Keiko, with a smile, "It isn't your fault, Keiko. What happened to Asuna wasn't your fault and I know that she would tell you the same."

Keiko smiles weakly and Hilda says, "Okay, enough of the 'pep talks' and let's get to work on rescuing the princesses on the double!" There are a few of the others that get annoyed at Hilda, but they decide to get to work on their plans for their 'operations'.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Kazuto and Shion are in their Ordinal Scale avatars, logging into Ordinal Scale, in which Shion, the name of her GGO and ALO avatars of Sinon, has a large futuristic rifle in her hands.

Yui appears beside them and she says, "The boss should be appearing soon."

Kazuto tells Yui, "Yui, if you see anything that looks like a player is getting his mind scanned from Augma, try to trace the transfer of data back to its source."

Yui says, with a nod, "Yes, daddy."

Kazuto says, "Hopefully, the others will get ready for the assault on UNI-SHOCKER headquarters to get Sammy out."

Shion asks Kazuto, "Do you really think that Kayaba would put something in Sammy that they would want?"

Kazuto says, "I wouldn't put it by him, Shion. He trapped Serena, his own niece that loved him like a second father, in that nightmare for two years and didn't even try to stop from even getting the game in the first place."

Shion says, with a nod, "Point taken." Shion asks Kazuto, "Do you have any idea on what Sammy could contain that they would want?"

Kazuto says, "I have a good idea since my theory stems from Kayaba 'uploading' whatever he put in Sammy via the SAO beta test."

Shion says, "Didn't you say that the beta latest a few months? That was a good amount of time."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Shion. With the way that Kayaba's genius worked, he could have put a lot in Sammy. And what he put in him is what I'm afraid of." Soon after, Yuna makes her appearance and with her classic introduction, the boss monsters appear in which it looks like humanoid boar monster chained up to a nearby wall causing Kazuto to ask, shocked, "What?"

Shion asks, "What's wrong?"

Kazuto says, "That's not the boss for the thirteenth floor! That's the boss for floor eighteen: The Dire Tusk!"

Shion asks, surprised, "Wait! Based on the patterns, wasn't the boss for the thirteenth floor of Aincrad next."

Yui says, "Daddy, I just got new information. Multiple SAO boss has appeared in several locations and their locations were shuffled."

Kazuto says, "Just great."

Shion asks, "A coincidence?"

Kazuto says, "I doubt that Shion."

Shion says, nodding her head in agreement, "You have a point." Shion asks Kazuto, "Ready?"

Kazuto says, "Yes." Soon enough, the battle begins with Dire Tusk charging in, but he then stops with the chain attached to the wall in which the players attack him with long ranged attacks with their rifles and other firearms attacking him while two other players charge in.

One of them says, "We've got him now!"

Kazuto yells out, charging after them, "Watch out!" Dire Tusk manages to rip out the chain binding him to the wall and while Kazuto tackles one of the players getting him away from the attack, but another player is hit and the attack takes him out of the fight. However, when his HP goes down to zero, the player falls to their knees and blanks out in which a piece of his Augma is glowing in which a small orb of light that seemly no one else notices leaves the player's Augma. But Yui notices this and follows the orb of light into one of the flying projectors used for the AR system for Ordinal Scale. Yui tries to follow the orb back to its source, but she is blocked by a powerful firewall and she has to escape to make sure that the system's defenses don't attack her.

Shion says, "I've got your back." Shion fires her weapon that hits the Dire Tusk hard and Kazuto continues to battle it while Shion continues to support him from a distance, but the battle is hard and difficult since Kazuto isn't used to fighting in AR like the others, minus Serena, are. Dire Tusk continues to attack Kazuto with the chain that restrained it to the wall and Kazuto had a difficult time despite Shion's help.

At one point, Kazuto tripped and he fells down to the ground on his back, but then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Watch out!" Soon after, Suguha, in her 'Ordinal Scale avatar', leaps in and blocks the chain with her sword.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Suguha tells Kazuto, helping him to his feet, "Geez, big brother! You really need some practice!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "What are you doing here?"

Suguha responds, "What do you think Kazuto? Making sure that you don't lose your memories too! Those memories might be painful, but they make up who you are! Plus, like Shion, I'm not an SAO survivor, so, I'll be okay."

Kazuto and Suguha dodge another attack from Dire Tusk and he says, "UNI-SHOCKER are after you for your power, Sugu."

Suguha asks, plainly, "And when is that different than the other morons that we face?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Doing that 'come and get me' stuff sometimes can bite you in the butt, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a shrug, "Maybe." Suguha says, with a smirk, "But it is fun to rub it in the noses of those jerks." Kazuto shakes his head as he, Suguha, and Shion continue their fight against Dire Tusk and due to Suguha being a top player of Ordinal Scale, the three of them take out Dire Tusk.

Shion says, "That ends that."

Suguha says, as she looks over at the first person to get 'downed' by Dire Tusk, "But not without cost."

Kazuto says, "He must have had his memories taken."

Yui floats down and she says, "That's right, daddy. When his HP went to zero, I noticed a data stream in the form of an orb leave his Augma and into one of the projectors that they use for the system for Ordinal Scale. I tried to follow it, but I was stopped halfway by powerful firewalls and I had to escape."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "It is okay, Yui. You did your best."

Shion asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Kazuto says, "That's a good question."

Suguha says, "Hopefully, the others are having better luck with their plans than we are."

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown location**_

Back with Serena, Ange, and [Suguha], the three of them continue to venture through the unknown virtual world that they have been put in that's base on Ange's home world.

Ange says, looking around, "Hard to believe that this isn't real."

Serena tells Ange, "That's because it is real, Ange." Ange looks at Serena and she says, "And it is more than just personal bias due to the fact that this was 'my world' along with around six thousand other people for around two years. This is known as VR which short for 'virtual reality'. This place is just another form of reality in which one part of it is digital and not…Well, 'physical'."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "A simple way of putting it, but very accurate my dear." The three young ladies whip around as they see Embryo in front of them.

Ange shouts out, "You!"

Serena tells Ange, "Ange, don't! It is just a virtual avatar. He isn't really here."

Embryo tells Serena, "Oh, your majesty. I can assure you that I'm not than just an avatar."

Serena asks, confused, "What?"

Embryo says, "It is a complicated process, but I can assure you that I have 'digitized' myself into this world."

Serena gasps in shock and she yell out, flabbergasted, "What?! That can't be!"

Embryo tells Serena, "Why do you seem so surprised? You and your friends found a way to 'digitize' yourselves before."

Serena says, "True, but that was a one-time thing that won't be replicated too soon. But then again, UNI-SHOCKER has been to quite a few worlds…"

Embryo says, "My dear, my power makes me able to come to this world without your world's technology or UNI-SHOCKER's assistance."

Ange says, with a grin, "Good. So, when I kick your ass, I'm really kicking your ass!"

[Suguha] says, "Ange, you can't! He is in control like he is in control back on your world!"

Embryo tells Ange, "I believe that you should listen to your friend, my lovely Ange. She does have a point."

Ange says, "Well, I have to say that I have a problem listening to such advice."

Embryo says, with a grin, "Indeed." Ange just snarls at Embryo, but he isn't even fazed by Ange's glare in the least since he knows that he is in control for the moment.

Serena asks, seriously, "What do you truly want Embryo?"

Embryo asks Serena, with a sly smile, "What do you believe?"

Ange says, annoyed, "I've heard enough!"

Ange charges at Embryo and [Suguha] shouts out, "Ange, no!" Ange attacks Embryo with her hands and fist, but Embryo easily dodges the attacks and in fact, he easily trips Ange to the ground.

Embryo tells Ange, "It is wonderful to see such spirit in you, my lovely Ange. You are just as radiant as always."

Ange asks, annoyed, "Don't you ever shut up?!"

Embryo says, "I can see that your spirit is far from broken. Despite the amount of pain that I put you through earlier, you are refusing to fear me in the least. Beautiful."

Serena asks Embryo, annoyed, "What is your game, Embryo?"

Embryo says, "Game? I'm playing some 'game', but if that's what you wish." Embryo then teleports away from Ange, who tried to strike him, again, and, again, without success, and he says, creating red and black version of the duel disk that Serena/Suguha uses around his left wrist, "But if you wish to play a game, I'm sure that this will be acceptable."

Ange yells out, annoyed, "We don't have time for your games!"

Embryo tells Ange in reply, "Now, you don't really have a choice, dear Ange. You are in this virtual world and you have no power to log out of this virtual realm unless I say so."

[Suguha] says, "Ange, he has a point. We're trapped."

Serena asks, "How are we supposed to duel?" Just then her duel disk appears around her left wrist and she asks, surprised, "What the?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "You were saying. You said it yourself that this is just another form of reality itself."

Serena says, with a nod, "I get it." Serena then closes her eyes and after several seconds, a dueling deck appears inside of her duel disk.

Ange and [Suguha] are amazed and Ange asks, stunned, "But how?"

Serena opens her eyes and she tells Ange, "Like I said, this is jut another reality. A reality created by humans, Ange. Including the rules of this world, Ange." Serena gives Ange a smile as she turns to face Embryo and then Ange gives a slight smirk as well.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom itself, Momoka is lying down on a hospital style bed with her arms and legs gently strapped down to the bed with Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto hovering over her.

Sailor Pluto asks Momoka, "Momoka-san, if you want to back down now, just say so."

Momoka says, shaking her head, "No, if it will help us save Lady Angelise, I'm more than willing to help."

Sailor Mars says, "You are very brave, Momoka-san."

Rosalie asks, coming up, "So, you are going to use your freaky powers to tap into her mind and find that guy?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Since this 'Light of Mana' has a 'network' that allows the free access of information, it means everyone that uses this 'power' given by Embryo is linked together."

Sailor Mars says, adding in, "While Aura is the 'energy source' of the network, it means that Embryo is the CPU or 'brain' of the network. Since he wants Ange and Suguha, he is going to keep them close with him."

Hilda asks, "So, you are going to try to tap into him through her and figure out his location?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Attempt to. We have not a complete understanding of Embryo's nature. All that we do know from Salamandinay-sama and her people is that he was once a human scientist that traveled to your world to build his 'perfect world' and during his travel through the gateway between the realms, he has gained supposed immortality and supernatural powers."

Sailor Mars says, "There is also something else, Momoka-san. We are going to need to figure out this network to make sure that Embryo doesn't know anything about our plans too deeply. Since you have this 'Light of Mana', it means that you are connected to him which means that he is most likely able to access your mind and memories to learn about us. He could also possibly take control of you and make you do things against your will."

Momoka says, "I understand."

Amara says, "Good luck and be careful in there."

Michelle says, with a nod, "Yes. You are going to be in 'his world'."

Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto nod their heads and Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Right."

Sailor Pluto asks Momoka, "Ready, Momoka?"

Momoka says, with a nod, "Yes." Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto close their eyes, put their fingers on Momoka's forehead, and Momoka closes their eyes in which the two Sailor Scouts use their mental powers to enter Momoka's mind.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown location**_

Joining back up with Serena, Ange, and [Suguha], Serena prepares to face Embryo in a duel when Embryo unexpectedly flinches.

The three young ladies are confused and Embryo says, "Ah, I see. It seems like your friends are meddling where they don't belong, lovely Serena."

Serena asks, "What do you mean?"

Embryo says, "Somehow, they brought one of my dolls into your world."

Serena asks, confused, "Your dolls?"

Embryo says, looking at Ange, "Yes. The one that faithfully serves lovely Ange despite them being 'worlds apart'."

Ange asks, "Wait! Momoka? Momoka is here?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes. And they are using her to tap into the 'information network' of the Light of Mana, most likely to locate me knowing that I have you." Embryo says, with a smile, "Very…amusing." Embryo then closes his eyes and the three young ladies look at each other with curious looks on their faces.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Must be Pyro and Trista using their mental abilities to do that. Be careful, you two."_

 _ **April 27, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Returning to the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto are using their psychic powers to tap into Momoka's mind to tap into the 'mental network' that she is connected to find Embryo's location when the two of them yelp.

Hotaru asks, "Pluto-mama? Raye?"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto grunt out in pain and Sailor Mars grunts out, "Damn…bastard!"

Mimi asks, curiously, "What's going on?"

Matt says, "Embryo must have found out about them trying to 'hack' into his network."

Sailor Mars grunts out, "Ugh…You…you want to…play rough…huh? Well, you are going…to see why…when you mess with fire…you are going to get…get burned…!" Sailor Mars then gets surrounded by a powerful red aura as her tiara fades and the insignia of Mars appears on her forehead.

Vivian asks, "Whoa! What's up with that?"

Lita says, with a grin, "That's what happens when you get Raye pissed off!"

Amara says, with a smirk, "He is going to get it now!"

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown location**_

Back inside of the virtual world that Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] are trapped in, Embryo grunt out as a slight red aura surrounds him.

Ange asks, confused, "What the…?"

Embryo says, "It seems like your friend has a fiery spirit similar to Ange's spirit. Very interesting. I like that."

[Suguha] asks, "Fiery spirit?"

Serena says, with a smirk, "He is talking about Raye." Serena tells Embryo, with a wide grin, "I wouldn't try it if I were you. If you mess with Pyro, you are going to get burned."

Embryo says, with a confident smirk, "I shall take my chances."

Serena starts to step backwards and she thinks, slyly, _"You asked for it, Embryo."_

Ange asks, curiously, "Why are you backing away?"

Serena says, with a confident smile, "Embryo is about to learn why you don't mess with Pyro."

 _ **April 27, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Returning to the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto grunt out in pain as they and Momoka are surrounded by powerful auras with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mars grunting out in pain.

Hotaru says, worriedly, "Pluto-mama!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a grunt, "Stay back…Firefly…!"

Sailor Mars says, angrily and in pain, "Damn him!"

Darien asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Pluto says, grunting in pain, "He is more…powerful…than we imagined…"

Sailor Mars yells out, angrily, "Well…not strong…enough…Now…I'm really pissed…and he is going…get his…he isn't going to win…I swear…as the Soldier of Mars…this evil freak…won't win…!" Just then Sailor Mars' sigil blazes and she is engulfed in a bright light that forces everyone to cover their eyes.

Yolei yells out, "What's the idea with the light show?"

Hilda shouts out, "No kidding!" When the light dies down and they are able to look again, they find that Sailor Mars has gained a brand new form!

Sailor Mars' new form consists of her head inside of a Chalcidian type helmet with a small statue in the form of a phoenix on top of the helmet with a silver feathered wing attached to each side of the helmet, her raven hair flowing out the back of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, her lips are a gorgeous and full ruby red color, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored one where there is a ruby heart-shaped jewel in the chest area of her fuku, the heart jewel has The Blazing Mars, the Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix Mode, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in the center of the broach with the insignia of Mars attached to the lower left of the jewel, the heart jewel also has eight white feathered wings attached, she has red shoulder pads similar to the shoulder pads of Ryo's Wildfire Armor from Ronin Warriors, but with the insignia of Mars on them, she has armored gloves that cover all of her arms that connected to the main armored fuku with phoenix-like claws coming out of the knuckles area of the armor covering her hands, her armored skirt has red, silver, and dark violet as the colors, there is a flaming red composite bow attached to the rear of her skirt, a samurai style sword attached to left area of her skirt, multiple pouches for tools attached to the right area of her skirt, she has dark violet armored kneepads on her knees, and red armored high-heeled boots that just up just past her ankles with three to four inch stiletto heels. Finally, there is a massive specter similar to Dark Magician's specter expect that it is flame designed in her hands and she has eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back.

TK says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Patamon says, with a nod, "You said it, TK."

Lita asks, "Did just what I think happened just happen?"

Mina says, with a nod, "If you mean that Mars just went Valkyrie, then yep."

Sailor Mars, in her new Valkyrie form, says, strongly, "Okay, you jerk, get ready for real pain!" Sailor Mars' aura blazes with power and that power flows into Momoka.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown location**_

Returning to the virtual world that Ange, Serena, and [Suguha] were trapped, Embryo roars out in pain as he is engulfed in a red aura and he collapses to the ground before vanishing.

[Suguha] asks, confused, "What the heck just happened?"

Serena says, with a smile, "I don't care how long he has been around or what kind of powers he has. When it comes to the 'mental battlefield', Pyro has got him beat in more ways than one."

Ange says, with a smirk, "Nice."

Serena says, "Okay, let's go."

[Suguha] asks, "Go where?"

Serena says, "I know. This is a virtual world, but that's means that there might be a way to hack into the program. It seems to be similar to the VR worlds that I'm used to. It uses the same menu system that I used 'over there'."

Ange asks Serena, "You mean that 'virtual prison' that you were trapped in for two years?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah. And if that's the case, then there has to be a GM console somewhere around."

Ange asks, "GM console?"

Serena says, with a nod, "It is a console that are used by the 'game masters' or the administrators of the VR world. I tried to use one before to end that nightmare that I and others were trapped in once and for all."

[Suguha] says, "But this isn't that same world."

Serena says, "True, but it is based off that world. If I can hack into the program, I might be able to log us out."

Ange asks, "You know how to hack into computers?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Let's just say that I had to go through a lot of chances ever since SAO."

[Suguha] asks, "But where do we…?" But just then they hear a woman singing causing Ange's eyes to widen.

Ange says, shocked, "It can't be…"

Serena asks Ange, "Ange?" Ange then races off towards the source of the voice and Serena yells out, "Ange!"

[Suguha] says, "Let's follow her!" Serena nods her head in agreement and the two of them head off after Ange.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Back in the Moon Kingdom, the new Valkyrie Sailor Mars is sitting down on a couch and she is holding her head as Hotaru and Darien are looking over her.

Hotaru asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Mars says, "I'll be fine other than the splitting headache."

With Sailor Pluto, she tells Momoka, "Mars and I managed to put 'mental blocks' that will make it harder for Embryo to take control of you, but if you access the power that was given to you like the majority of the people of your world…"

Momoka says, "I understand."

Darien asks Sailor Mars, "Mars, did you…?"

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yeah, I managed to get an idea on where they could be. And you aren't going to believe where they are."

By Izzy and Ami, Tai asks them, "Any luck with that device?"

Izzy responds, "It is tough, Tai. This device is heavily encoded."

Ami says, "However, we are getting an idea on how the codes work."

Matt says, "Well, we are going to need that information. It might help us stop whatever Professor Shigemura-san is planning."

TK says, "As well as getting help from Professor Shigemura-san's daughter."

Tai says, "I'm sure that they will get her help. It is bringing her here that's the problem."

 _ **April 27, 2026, Digidestined orphanage**_

Back at the Digidestined orphanage, Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners are with Luke and Datamon.

Davis asks, "Did it work?"

Datamon responds, "What kind of question is that human?"

Luke says, with a smile, "Datamon meant to say that it went just fine." Just then a screen shows Yuuna inside of a garden environment.

Kari asks, "Are you okay, Yuna-san?"

Yuuna responds, "Just fine. This is really nice."

Luke says, "Glad to hear it, Yuuna-san."

Davis asks, "Okay, we got her, but how did we take her with us?"

Datamon says, "What do you take us for human? It will be child's play to construct her a 'vessel' that will you will be easily able to transport her data."

Davis says, "Whatever."

Kari says, a bit nervously, "I had better tell Tai and the others that we have Yuuna-san with us."

Davis says, with a nod, "Good idea." As Kari heads off, Davis can't help to think what will happen next.

 _ **April 27, 2026, Yuuki household**_

Within the Yuuki household, Asuna is sleeping in bed and she is sweating and moaning as she is suffering through a nightmare as she sees her memories of SAO fading in which she sees herself, in her SAO avatar, looking at Kirito/Kazuto, in his SAO avatar, in which he asks who she is causing her to wake up in a cold sweat.

Asuna holds her head and she asks, weakly, "How? Why?"

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown location**_

Back inside of the unknown virtual world based on Ange's Earth, Serena and [Suguha] are running after Ange as a woman's voice is in the air and Ange is running towards the voice.

[Suguha] shouts out, "Ange! Ange!" Soon enough, Ange stops in her tracks as she sees a gorgeous woman with tied up long blond hair, pink eyes, and wearing a gorgeous violet royal dress/gown.

Serena asks, surprised, "Who is that?"

Ange says, shocked, "Mother…"

[Suguha] asks, shocked, "Mother?"

The woman looks at Ange and she says, with a warm smile, "Hello, Angelise, my daughter."

Ange asks, "How can this be?"

Ange steps forward, but Serena yells out, leaping in front of her, "Ange, no!"

Ange asks, "What are you doing?"

Serena tells Ange, "Remember where we are! She isn't really your mother! She is an AI based on your mother!"

Ange asks, surprised, "What?!"

Serena says, "This is a virtual world. A world where a person can create anything that can feel all too real! You know it as well as I do!"

Ange shouts out, "That's insane! That song! That song was taught to me by my mother!"

[Suguha] says, "And sung by Embryo himself, Ange! Remember that? Embryo knows that song!" Ange gasps in realization and she realize that [Suguha] is right in which she lowers her head before looking at the woman that looks like her mother in anger.

Ange shouts out, angrily, "How dare you?! How dare you use my mother against me?!"

The woman tells Ange, with a loving smile with a hint of a dangerous 'tone' to that smile, "Oh, Angelise, don't be so silly."

Ange yells out, "Enough!"

The woman shakes her head and she says, "Oh, Angelise, it's me. You should know…since you killed me!" The woman then takes on a deformed and ghoulish appearance before her fingers become like claws and she use them to lash out against Ange.

Serena shouts out, "Watch out!" Serena and [Suguha] yank Ange out of the way of the ghoulish woman's attack causing them to yelp as their avatars get scratched by the ghoulish woman.

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, _"That hurt!"_

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I guess that ass decided to get rid of the pain absorbers for this world. Shouldn't be surprised by that."_

The ghoulish woman shouts out, in an eerie version of her voice, "Angelise! Come home to me! Come home in death!" Ange gives a look of pure fear and disgust as the ghoulish woman prepares to attack them.

Just then a young girl's voice booms, **"Let me help you!"** Just then Serena is surprised as she is engulfed in a bright glow forcing the ghoulish woman to stop her attack and everyone else to cover their eyes. After a few seconds, they are able to look and they see Serena is in her SAO avatar of Usagi, with his white hooded cloak and twin swords of Elucidator and Lunar Excelsior in her hands.

[Suguha] asks, confused, "Serena?"

Ange asks, also confused, "What the heck?!"

Serena or should I say, Usagi, looks over herself and she thinks, _"This gets stranger and stranger all the time."_ The ghoulish woman howls as she charges at Usagi and she thinks in her mind, _"No time for that!"_ Usagi uses her blades to block the claw-like hands of the ghoulish woman and the ghoulish woman continues to lash out.

[Suguha] says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Usagi responds, "I've got this!" Soon enough, in quick session, Usagi destroys the claws of the woman and she screeches out in pain before Usagi cuts her in half causing her to vanish in hundreds of data pixels.

Usagi puts her swords back into their sheaths and Ange thinks in her mind, _"Goodbye, mother."_

Ange gives a solemn look and [Suguha] asks, "Will you be okay?"

Ange says, plainly, "Fine."

[Suguha] asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Just then young girl's voice booms, **"Follow my voice. I will lead you home."**

The three of them are surprised by this and Usagi asks, "You heard that right?"

Ange says, "Yeah."

[Suguha] says, nodding her head, "Yep." Just then three of them hear a song similar to the one that AI idol of Ordinal Scale, Yuna, sings.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"That song! That voice!"_ Usagi says, "Follow that song!"

[Suguha] asks, "What?"

Ange says, "Remember what happened when we just followed a song? That's just nuts!"

Usagi tells Ange, "Let me say that I trust this voice and this song. Let's just go." Usagi then heads off towards the direction of the sound of song while Ange and [Suguha] only follow in which they wonder what is at the end of this song…

 **End of Scene 12**

Okay, we've finished this chapter and things are starting to build up. Reinforcements from Ange's world are coming over and they have possibly gained intelligence that they need to find the Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] as well as the Augma…maybe. Anyway, I think that you already know who that voice was. Personally, I'm not surprised that it was a little too obvious, but I think that it makes for an exciting chapter, everyone. Please read and review and no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Tipping the Scales

It is time for the big rescue, but will it go the way that our heroes and heroines want it to go? Both Embryo and UNI-SHOCKER have proven really dangerous, so, it can go either way. I know how it is going to be, but I won't say anything because…One word: Spoilers! Now, before we start this scene, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 13: Tipping the Scales**

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, North Pole**_

Within the North Pole, we head to the area where the Negaverse's base on Earth rested, but instead of craters and/or ruins, there is a grand palace that seems completely unaffected by the subzero temperatures and within the palace, Embryo is being helped down onto a couch by Salia.

Salia asks Embryo, "Will you be okay, Master Embryo?"

Embryo responds, with a smile, "Yes, dear Salia. However, I did underestimate Lady Serena's guardians. They are a lot stronger than I realized."

Salia asks Embryo, "What shall we do now, Master Embryo?"

Embryo replies, "We should be prepared to receive some 'guests', my dear Salia."

Salia responds, with a nod, "Understood, sir." Salia nods her head and walks away while Embryo massages her head.

Embryo thinks in his mind, with a sly smile and tone, _"Impressive, Sailor Mars. Very impressive indeed. However, you will learn that no lovely woman can resist me forever. No woman can."_

 _ **April 27, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Back within the Moon Kingdom, our heroes and heroines are discussing their plans as Kazuto, Suguha, and Shion arrive on the scene.

Mina says, "I can't believe it!"

Lita says, "I can."

Suguha asks, "What's happening?"

Hotaru says, "Raye and Trista-mama have found where Serena, Ange, and your counterpart are being held?"

Suguha asks, surprised, "Really?"

Raye says, "I've got the headache to prove it."

Yolei says, with a smile, "Well, she got a brand-new Valkyrie Sailor Scout form as payment for the headache."

Shion asks, curiously, "Really?"

Mina says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

Kazuto asks, "What's wrong with Mina?"

Lita says, with a smirk, "She is just having 'Valkyrie jealously', Kazuto."

Kazuto says, nervously, "Okay…"

Shion asks, changing the subject, "Where are they?"

Trista says, "Based on what we managed to obtain, Embryo is currently at the North Pole."

Suguha asks, surprised, "The North Pole?"

Amara says, "We figure that they made themselves at home at the former Negaverse Base there."

Kazuto asks, "The one where Serena and the Inner Sailor Scouts had the final battle with the Negaverse?'

Darien says, with a nod, "The same, Kazuto."

Hilda says, "We know where the princesses are. Let's go get them!"

Amara says, "Hold your horses! We can't go in there without a plan."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Amara is right, Hilda. Embryo is going to be expecting us."

Darien says, "Plus, Serena's brother is being held by UNI-SHOCKER and Professor Shigemura for whatever reason. We need to rescue him."

Tai says, "Which mean that we need to divide our forces into two rescue operations."

[Sammy] says, "And it won't be easy. Suguha escaped from their headquarters and they will be ready for some 'guests'."

Darien says, "Hopefully, the cloaking device will give us an edge, but UNI-SHOCKER isn't to be underestimated."

[Sammy] says, "No joke. They saw us use it once and that means that they will know something's up."

Kazuto says, "I think that our best bet is some of our most powerful members be part of the assault since the power dampers may make certain members of our group not strong enough to fight."

Darien says, with a nod, "Good point. I think that our Valkyrie Sailor Scouts should go into the fight."

Suguha says, "That's means that I'm in."

Kazuto says, "No way, Sugu!"

Suguha asks, "What?"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "You just escaped from there, Sugu!"

Suguha responds, "That's why I'm the best bet to go there! I know the layout of the place!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "To be honest, Sugu, I don't want you going back to that place because of your captured by them because they might be ready for you. However, there is something else."

Suguha replies, "That is?"

Kazuto says, "Embryo isn't going to be easy to fight. We still have no idea on his abilities and as much as I hate to admit it, there is only one person that can stand up to him."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yours truly."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Yes. Like it or not, you are the only one with the ability to fight back against Embryo. Embryo's 'immortality' seems to defy reality and the only one to defend against such 'ability'…"

Mina says, with a grin while finishing for Kazuto, "Is our Sailor Scout of Reality since she seems to be the only one that can 'bring him down to Earth'."

Suguha says, "And the faster that I get sis and the others out of that ass' hands, the better that I will feel."

[Sammy] says, "Personally, I agree with Kazuto with you out of the operation against UNI-SHOCKER, but my reason is that I don't want them to have a second chance at your power. As you and they have said before, you are the Sailor Scout of Reality and one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in the universe in which that Etherion, the very power of creation, in which an evil organization with that kind of power is something that I don't want even to think about."

Amara says, "I've got to agree to that."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Kazuto says, "Sorry, Sugu, but I have got to agree with them. They managed to capture you, once, and they could do so again. You said that those power dampeners weakened even you."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Rika tells Kazuto, "Wouldn't it apply for any one of the Sailor Scouts that goes over there too?"

Raye says, "Rika does have a point, Kazuto." Raye says, looking at Suguha, "However, I would rather not UNI-SHOCKER have a second chance at Suguha's Etherion." Suguha glares at Raye and she says, annoyed, "Don't give me that! While no living thing can contain Etherion other than you, it doesn't mean that UNI-SHOCKER, with their vast experience through who knows how many other worlds, has machines that can handle such a thing."

Trista says, "I have to agree with Raye on this one, Suguha. While no living thing other than yourself can contain Etherion within you, it doesn't mean that there isn't technology that can harness Etherion's 'might'. We also must consider that they have captured you, once."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Through dirty tricks!"

Kazuto tells Suguha, seriously, "That's the point, Sugu!" Suguha looks at Kazuto and he says, seriously, "You know as well as I do that they don't 'play fair'! They do whatever it takes to win!"

Ami says, "Plus, there is also the fact that they are right about Embryo. It is quite dangerous to send you there, but we are also dealing with someone that seems to recover from lethal wound and not leave a trace that he was wounded in the first place."

Tai say, with a nod, "No joke."

Matt tells Kazuto, "You don't like it, Kazuto. However, we're going to need your sister if we are going to rescue Serena, Ange, and her counterpart from Embryo."

Darien says, "I have to agree on that point."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Okay, I get it. It is more than just the situation with UNI-SHOCKER and personally, I want to rescue Serena, Ange, and my counterpart as soon as possible."

Darien says, "Good. Then you are going to join me as part of the rescue mission to the North Pole."

[Sammy] says, "And rest of the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts will join me in the operation against UNI-SHOCKER to rescue my counterpart."

Rosalie asks, "And where do we fit in?"

Vivian says, "That's obviously. We're going to help rescue Ange."

Tusk says, "Since you brought Vivian's Para-Mail, I brought my mom's Para-Mail, and the two of you brought your Para-Mails, we're going to be running interference against Salia and their Ragna-Mails."

Rosalie says, "A guy using a Para-Mail? That's just…weird."

Hilda tells Rosalie, "We don't have time to think about that Rosalie. We've got to knock some sense into Chris."

Suguha says, "Good luck with that."

Rosalie asks, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Suguha replies, "Your friend is following Embryo like the others. Don't blame her after hearing her story." Rosalie and Hilda winch slightly from Suguha's words.

Mina asks, "Okay, so, how do the rest of us, non-Valkyries, play into these plans?"

Lita says, with a sigh, "Give it a rest already, Mina-chan."

Suguha says, with a smirk, "Actually, I've got a solution to Mina's 'problem'."

Everyone else looks at Suguha and Kotone asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Suguha gives a wide sly grin and replies, "While I was battling at UNI-SHOCKER headquarters and I managed to get into one of their 'storage units'. I manage to raid some of their 'goodies' if you know what I mean."

Rika says, excitedly, "Ooh, do tell."

 _ **April 27, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Professor Shigemura is looking at a holographic projection of Aincrad and Eiji is coming up.

Eiji asks, "How is it, Shigemura-dono?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Excellent, Eiji. I can't believe that he was able to seal everything in him."

Eiji says, "I'm surprised that you are amazed at what he can do, Professor Shigemura."

Professor Shigemura says, "It should be so, but knowing what I do now, I can't help to wonder if I truly knew him."

Eiji says, "I doubt that even his own family knew him."

Professor Shigemura says, "Very true, Eiji."

Eiji says, "We are one step closer in restoring her."

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "Yes. With Aincrad restored, we are one step closer to reviving Yuuna."

Eiji says, "However, the Black Swordsman's sister has escaped."

Professor Shigemura says, "True, but we have another."

Eiji asks, "Do you think that this Embryo would let his Sailor Celestial go so easily?"

Professor Shigemura says, "True. However, most likely, they are planning a rescue of her, Serena, and the young lady from the other world."

Eiji says, with a sly smile, "I see." Eiji tells Professor Shigemura, "However, most likely, they are also planning to rescue Sailor Moon's brother."

Professor Shigemura says, "I'm expecting that, but even if they succeed, I will have already taken what I needed from him."

Eiji says, "You said that the data hidden with him is vast."

Professor Shigemura says, "Yes, but I don't need it all. I just need to get what I need to use from him."

Eiji says, "That means that we are ready."

Professor Shigemura says, "Soon, Eiji."

Eiji nods his head in agreement and he thinks, _"Soon, Yuuna, you will have the life that you should have. The chance to fulfill your dream at long last. You will most likely hate me for helping your father perform this act that returns you to this world, but I will take all of your hate and disappointment in me as long as you have a chance to fulfill your dream. You deserve it out of all people. I was the one that should have died that day not you. And she…she did not save you. She will feel my pain and your father's pain for not saving you."_

 _ **April 27, 2026, Unknown virtual world**_

Returning into the virtual world based on Ange's home Earth, our Moon Princess, in her SAO avatar of Usagi, is with [Suguha] and Ange are following the sound of a song being sung by a lovely female voice.

[Suguha] asks Usagi, "Are you sure about this?"

Usagi responds, "Trust me."

Ange says, "I do, but I don't trust that voice."

Usagi says, "I understand, Ange. But trust me on this one."

Ange says, plainly, "Fine." The three of them continue on until they find themselves looking at some kind of gateway.

[Suguha] asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Usagi says, "It is some kind of gateway and the song is coming from it."

Ange says, "Don't tell me…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "We have to go through it."

Ange asks, annoyed, "Seriously?"

[Suguha] asks Ange, "You have any better ideas?" Ange glares at [Suguha] in which Usagi goes through first in which Ange and [Suguha] follow in which the portal closes behind them. The three of them then find themselves in a replica of Jaileum, the main tower of Floor 40 of Aincrad, much to Usagi's shock and surprise.

Ange asks, "Where are we?"

[Suguha] says, "I have no idea, Ange."

Usagi says, "I do."

Ange and [Suguha] look at Usagi in surprise and Ange asks, surprised, "You do?"

Just then a female voice says, "She would since it was part of her 'home' of sorts for the past two years." Everyone looks to see Yuna looking at them.

Ange asks, with a glare, "Who are you?"

Usagi says, "You are Yuna."

[Suguha] asks, "You know her?"

Usagi tells [Suguha], "She is the AI idol of Ordinal Scale."

Ange and [Suguha] give looks of surprise and Ange asks, "Seriously?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes."

Usagi tells Yuna, "What is this place?"

Yuna responds, "It is a special place that I set up within the UNI-SHOCKER servers."

Usagi asks, surprised, "The UNI-SHOCKER servers?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "That's right. Embryo is using UNI-SHOCKER technology and that virtual world is linked to their servers."

[Suguha] asks, "Why help us?"

Yuna says, "I need your help…Actually, I need her help to stop my daddy."

Yuna points to Usagi and [Suguha] asks, "Your daddy?"

Usagi says, "You mean Professor Shigemura."

Yuna says, with a nod, "That's right. He is going to commit something that could be akin to a second Sword Art Online."

Usagi gasps and she yells out, horrified, "No, he can't!"

Yuna asks, "If your daughter that you loved so much died, you would do anything to have her back?"

Usagi says, nervously, "Well…" Usagi says, with a plain tone, "Well, I know that I would do anything akin to SAO to get my child back. My child would be horrified at me that I 'hurt' other people just for my sake."

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes, I know that would your answer due your experience as Sailor Moon and in SAO."

Usagi asks, shocked, "What?"

Yuna says, "You have to remember that father works for UNI-SHOCKER and they learned about your identity through your counterparts in alternate worlds."

Usagi says, with a nod of understanding, "Point taken."

Yuna tells Usagi, "Please, you have to help me and stop father from his plans."

Usagi asks, "What are his plans?"

Yuna says, "He plans to scan the memories of the SAO survivors to revive me…Or I should say, my 'big sister', my 'original self', into an AI program. He then wants to use Suguha's powers to restore her body. He didn't have Yuuna's body go through the traditional Japanese funeral rites. He put her body in cryogenic stasis to perverse her body. He wants to use Suguha's powers to repair Yuuna's brain and transfer the AI program that they will turn my 'original self' into her restored body."

Usagi gasps in shock and she says, stunned, "That…That's insane!"

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Ange says, nodding her head, "No kidding."

Yuna says, "Yes, I know that my 'original self' wouldn't have want that because I don't want that."

Usagi says, "Because you are based on Professor Shigemura's daughter…the one…"

Yuna tells Usagi, "You can't blame yourself for what happened to the 'original me'. You did the best that you could. Plus, if you didn't defeat the boss first, more mobs would have spawned and with the others paralyzed including Eiji, a lot more of them would have died."

Usagi says, solemnly, "I know that. But…"

Yuna takes Usagi's hands and she says, looking at her in the eyes, "My 'original self' lured those monsters away to help make sure Eiji and the others survived. She didn't want to die, but she put Eiji and others over herself. She gave you the time to destroy the boss and save the others because she valued their lives over her own. Right now, I need you to stop our daddy from committing an act that rivals Kayaba's own act that cost her and nearly four thousand others their lives."

Usagi asks Yuna, "Can't you stop him?"

Yuna says, shaking her head, "No. My 'original self' really loved our daddy and always followed his orders despite what she felt on the inside. I was created based on my 'original self' and I 'feel' the same way. I can't directly oppose my father."

Usagi tells Yuna, "But…"

Yuna tells Usagi, "Please understand my feelings. I can't fight against my father, but I don't want people to get hurt and I don't want him to turn into a murderer. My 'original self' would feel the same way. I beg you. Please stop him."

Ange looks at Yuna, suspiciously, and she says, "You know, this is all too convenient." Yuna looks at Ange and she says, "Your 'dad' is going to perform an act similar to someone that trapped ten thousand people basically in another world and four thousand of them died there basically because of his actions not given a chance to say goodbye to the people that they loved and cared about in which the other six thousand are probably scarred for life in more ways than one. And you are basically begging Serena to stop him from committing a similar act of mass murder. I don't like this."

[Suguha] says, "Oh, Ange…"

Ange tells [Suguha], "Don't 'Oh, Ange' me, Suguha! She is an AI!"

Usagi says, "It doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings, Ange!" Usagi tells Ange, "Yui-chan is an AI! She was created as a mental health program, but she evolved beyond her programming to be Kazuto's and Asuna's daughter! It might be strange that a human-like 'computer program' can be a living being, but the Digimon are living beings made of data!" Usagi tells Ange, looking at Yuna, "I trust her, Ange."

Ange says, with a sigh, "Leave it to you."

Yuna says, "You can stay here for the moment, but I'm not sure how long you can remain since they can just force log you out."

[Suguha] says, "That might be a good thing."

Usagi says, with a nod, "We can retrieve my broach and get the heck out of here. I know that Darien-kun, my family, and friends aren't just sitting around, but we can't be sure that Pyro's 'mental probe' got her our location in the 'real world'."

Ange says, "No kidding, Serena. We have to assume that they may not know where we are."

Usagi says, "I just said that Ange. However, they won't stop looking for us, but it doesn't mean that we can't give them help finding us." Usagi gives a sly smile and Ange and [Suguha] look at each other in which they can't help to wonder what Usagi has planned.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Japan, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Sailor Scout's secret base within Crown Fruit Arcade, Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners join up with Vivian, Tusk, Rosalie, Hilda, Kazuto, Keiko, Kotone, Rika, Shion, Suguha, the Juuban Sailor Scouts, Darien, and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners as they go over their plans for the assault on Embryo's current 'base' at the North Pole as well as the assault on UNI-SHOCKER headquarters to rescue Sammy.

Darien says, "Suguha and I are leading the assault with the Para-Mail riders."

Tusk says, with a nod, "While Hilda, Rosalie, Vivian, and I use our Para-Mails to keep Salia, Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma occupied…"

Tai says, adding in, "With some help from us!"

Darien says, continuing the conversation, "Suguha and I will head inside of base and rescue Serena, Ange, and Suguha's counterpart."

[Sammy] says, "On the meanwhile, my team will infiltrate into UNI-SHOCKER headquarters and thanks to the map that Suguha managed to get during her escape, we have a chance to find my counterpart and get him out on the double."

Ami says, "However, it looks like they have some powerful guards in which they seem to have replicated the first Super Sentai team in television history who are known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in America."

Yolei says, "I can't believe that they are real!"

Suguha says, rubbing her back, "They felt real, Yolei. Weapons, powers, and all."

Darien says, "In which they have devices to negate the power dampers in the building." Darien says, looking at [Sammy], "Most likely, they are tuned to Sailor Scout powers and not Kamen Rider and Super Sentai style powers."

[Sammy] says, "Since your counterpart has Kamen Rider powers, I would have to say so."

Darien tells [Sammy], "And that's one of the reasons why you are the leader of that mission." Darien gives Amara a hard glare that says 'no arguments'.

Davis says, "No kidding. Not only he will have full power in there, he knows them best since he has been fighting them for longer than we have."

[Sammy] says, "And getting through their buildings is no picnic, I know that best."

Hilda asks, "By the way, where is dragon lady and her friends?"

Darien says, "We had Salamandinay-dono and her two guardians scout out ahead at the North Pole."

Just then Salamandinay's voice booms out, "And you were right to do so." Everyone looks to see Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname enter the base and she says, taking out a device, "There is something at the location that Raye-san has described." Salamandinay hands the device to Ami, she attaches to a computer system, and after typing on a holographic keyboard, the grand palace where Embryo is currently staying at is shown.

TK asks, "Is that a palace at the North Pole?"

Salamandinay says, "Indeed. Your eyes do not deceive."

Tai says, with a plain tone, "Most likely, it is more of Embryo's tricks."

Rosalie says, "Well, you have to admit that they are impressive 'tricks'."

Tusk says, with a plain tone, "Well, they are just 'tricks' to me, Rosalie. He is a fiend that needs to be destroyed."

Hilda says, "Since he is the creator of our world, I'm not fan of him, trust me."

Kazuto asks Davis, "By the way, Davis, you contacted Yuuna-san?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, I did." Davis then takes out a device and he connects the device to the computer in which projectors create a holographic imagine of Yuuna in front of everyone.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, shocked, _"I remember her!"_

Darien asks her, "Yuuna-san?"

Yuuna replies, "Yes."

Ken tells Yuuna, "It is good to meet you, Yuuna-san. Davis and Kari explained our situation."

Yuuna says, with a nod, "Yes, of course, I will help. I don't want people to be hurt because of me and I don't want daddy and Eiji to become murderers."

Kazuto says, "Thank you for your help."

Yuuna says, "Of course, but I don't want to hurt daddy."

Rosalie says, "Hey, girl, your dad is about to commit something close to mass murder to try to revive just you back to life." Yuuna gives a solemn look, a few of the others give Rosalie a 'dirty look', and she says, annoyed, "Hey, what is with that look? It's true! And that's wrong!"

Tusk says, with a plain tone, "You have a point, Rosalie."

Rosalie says, with a plain tone, "And 'sugar coating it' isn't going to make it easier. It is a hard fact."

Amara says, "She has a point, you know. This is a horrible act that Professor Shigemura based on what we know. We can't just 'dumb it down'."

Davis says, "That's why we're going to stop him, that's what."

Yuuna gives a worried look and Kazuto tells Yuuna, "If you can convince your father to stop this, I doubt that he will get into major trouble."

Yuuna says, with a nod, "I will try my best."

Darien asks, "Does everyone know of their missions?" The others nod their heads in agreement and understanding and all of them prepare to head out on their missions to rescue Serena, Ange, [Suguha], and Sammy from their captors.

 _ **April 28, 2026, North Pole**_

Within the North Pole, we are inside of Embryo's base, which is the former base 'remodeled' to Embryo's liking, Salia is walking into a room where Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] are strapped down to hospital beds with Medicuboid style Full-Dive devices attached to the beds and walls in which the three young ladies are strapped into. Salia glares at them as Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma walk into the room.

Salia tells the four of them, "Get ready."

Chris says, "Right." Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma take out what look like shotguns and have them in their hands while Salia goes to keyboard and starts to type on it causing a lot of sounds to be heard in which Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] starts to twitch their arms and legs as they are disconnected from the Medicuboid style Full-Dive devices in which they open their eyes to see themselves in their current situation.

[Suguha] asks, "What?"

Ange says, "It looks like we're back in 'reality'."

Salia says, "That's right, Ange." As the straps for the table are released, Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] sit up and Salia says, "Don't even think of trying anything. They may be filled with non-lethal beanbag rounds, but they will hurt…a lot. We have plenty of stun guns as a plan B."

Ange says, with a sly smirk, "How sweet."

Chris says, "It won't be for the three of you. One move from you and all three of you will get beaten to the ground."

[Suguha] asks, "Three unarmed girls against all five of you with firearms even through you are using non-lethal rounds?"

Salia says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you understand the situation."

[Suguha] says, "Yeah. On how pathetic all of you have become."

All five Diamond Rose Knights give looks of surprise and Salia asks, annoyed, "What was that?"

Ange tells Salia, "You heard Suguha, Salia."

Chris says, "The only pathetic ones is the people that I see before me. Three pathetic princesses."

Ange tells Chris, with a smirk, "You keep saying that, but really don't understand Serena at all and yet, you call her pathetic. Look at who is really pathetic here. Following Embryo like a stupid little sheep."

Chris snarls angrily at Ange and Salia tells Chris, "Calm down, Chris! You can't let Ange get to you!" Chris growls at Ange and Salia tells Ange, "I would advise you to cut it out, Ange."

Ange retorts, "Or what Salia? I don't think that your precious 'Master Embryo' would like too damaged 'goods'."

Salia snarls at Ange and Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"She really knows how to push the limits."_

Salia says, "Master Embryo has ordered you, three, to be brought to him. You can do that walking or out like a light."

Ange says, "Well, since you put it that way…" Ange then puts her hands on top of her head with Serena and [Suguha] doing the same.

Chris says, "Wise choice." Soon enough, Serena, Ange, and [Suguha] are being 'escorted' by the Diamond Rose Knights into another room where they find themselves in an indoor garden with a large pond with white marble table and neat wooden chairs where Embryo is reading a book.

Salia says, "Master Embryo."

Embryo says, looking up from his book, "Thank you, Salia. You and the others may leave us and do not worry, I will be all right."

The Diamond Rose Knight nod their heads and they leave the room in which [Suguha] says, "You seem quite confident."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I am more than 'quite', my dear. However, I am curious on how you were able to hide from me until I brought you out."

Ange asks, with a sly smirk, "What's the matter? Your 'all-seeing eye' not working?"

Embryo says, "I am so impressed that you can remain so strong after what has happened before." Embryo closes his book and he says, "I brought you to your knees before, dear Ange."

Ange says, "It won't happen a second time."

Embryo asks, with a sly grin, "Really now?" The three young ladies are on guard as Embryo looks at them with a sinister smirk.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Deep within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] is talking something with the still hidden heads of UNI-SHOCKER.

One of them says, in a male voice, "Professor Shigemura's plan is reaching fruition."

[Darien] says, "He is now missing an 'element' to it."

The male UNI-SHOCKER leader says, slyly, "That's why we are going to need to 'borrow' one of Embryo's 'guests'."

[Darien] says, with a wicked smile, "Yes, we will."

The male UNI-SHOCKER leader says, with a sly tone, "We will leave this task to you."

[Darien] says, "There is also the alternate version of Lunar in this world. You know that this Meatball Head's friends won't just focus on her."

The male UNI-SHOCKER says, with a nod, "We know. We have our defenses on alert."

[Darien] says, "And I've ordered reinforcement in the areas where we battled Sailor Celestial just in case."

The male UNI-SHOCKER says, nodding his head, "Excellent work as usual, my friend."

[Darien] says, with a smug smile, "Sooner or later, they will get theirs. We crushed my world's Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon."

The male UNI-SHOCKER tells [Darien], "True. Too true, but your Sailor Moon did leave Lunar as a pain in the neck."

[Darien] says, "And he will be dealt with along with his counterpart here."

The male UNI-SHOCKER says, with a nod, "Indeed. He is too much a risk especially with what he has 'absorbed'. He is to be dealt with…permanently."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "Agreed." As [Darien] heads off for his mission, there is a holographic screen showing Sammy strapped down to the Medicuboid Full-Dive device with Professor Shigemura making sure that he is getting what he wants from Sammy.

( **Elsewhere in the building; A short time soon afterwards** )

Within another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there is a gate that leads into an underground parking garage in which a truck arrives at the gates in which the guards validate them in which they head inside not realizing that something sneak by them into the parking garage where the truck parks in which a driver and his passenger, two worker type people, get out and leave, but what they don't know is that whatever they didn't see that snuck into the parking garage is following them until they pass by an empty room. When the two workers for UNI-SHOCKER are gone, the door closes behind them and within the empty room, there is a wave of 'energy' sweeps through the room and shortly afterwards, Kamen Rider Lunar, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, and Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Gatomon are assembled together.

Gatomon says, "So far, so good."

Sailor Mars says, "Don't count your chickens yet, Gatomon."

Sailor Orion says, with a plain tone, "We managed to get in undetected, but that won't stay that way that long."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "The 'screening field' that we used to prevent our detection will be detected soon and they will want to investigate what's going on."

Sailor Mars says, "Then we had better use the 'toys' that Suguha 'liberated' from this place and get to our Sammy fast."

Sailor Sun says, "I feel a bit…weak here."

Sailor Pluto says, "That's the power dampening and I have to say that all of us are feeling it."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yeah, my senses are dull. I can barely sense auras from a short distance away."

Gatomon says, "I don't feel anything."

Sailor Pluto says, "It could be possible that it was made for beings like us and not for Digimon."

Sailor Sun says, "At least, not yet."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "For now, we need every advantage that we can get."

Sailor Orion says, "Including the stuff that Suguha managed to get for us."

Sailor Mars says, "Then let's use it and get to work now." Kamen Rider Lunar then take out some kind of device and it creates a holo-projection of the facility.

 _ **April 28, 2026, North Pole**_

Back at the North Pole, [Suguha] is standing over Serena and Ange, both of whom are on the ground and writhing in pain, due to Embryo using the same technique of 'activating' all of their pain sensors in their nerves.

Embryo, looming over them, says, with a smile, "I'm impressed. You are resisting better than before."

Ange grunts out, sneering, "You…won't…break us…asshole…"

Embryo says, with a wicked amused smile, "You are really strong, Ange. Beautiful."

[Suguha] yells out, "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Embryo asks, in a taunting tone, "And how are you going to stop me my dear? You don't have a complete idea on who you really are. How can someone who has lost their memories do anything?"

Tears start to fall down [Suguha's] eyes and Serena groans out, "Don't…Suguha…don't let him…intimidate you…he is just…a worthless coward…"

Embryo asks, "Coward, am I?"

Serena responds, grunting in pain, "That's right…you are a coward…like the ones that I have…faced before…just plain…weak cowards…"

Embryo says, amused, "A weak coward, am I? You are in immense pain and yet, you have the strength to insult me? Very impressive."

Serena just snarls at Embryo and Ange says, angrily while in immense pain, "Flattery isn't going…to get you…anywhere…you jerk…but then again…you can never…get a real girlfriend…you might be a pretty boy…on the outside…" Serena then gives a smirk and she says, while grunting in pain, "But…on the inside…you are an ugly…sexist…freak of nature…who wouldn't have…a woman…unless he beats them…into submission…you are weak…and you know it…!" Embryo's eyebrow gives a 'twitch' as Serena smirks at him.

Embryo is silent for a few moments and Ange grunts out, "It looks…like she has…your number…"

Embryo says, with a cocky smirk, "Hardly, lovely Ange. However, it looks like she is as 'tough skinned' as you."

Serena says, groaning in pain, "When you…go through…something like SAO…you have to get…tough…not just for your sake…"

Embryo says, with a nod, "But are you 'tough enough'? That's a tale yet to be seen."

[Suguha] says, with a sneer, "I'm not going to let you."

Embryo tells [Suguha], "Then try and stop me, my dear Suguha." [Suguha] then lashes out with her fists and kicks in which Embryo easily dodges them before tripping Suguha up causing him to yelp as she falls to the floor while Embryo goes over to Serena and Ange as they look at him, helplessly, with anger in their eyes. Embryo then walks over to Serena and Ange and they struggle to get away, but they are in immense pain and agony and they can't move due to that. Embryo then touches them around their neck areas and the two of them flush as their expressions become even flusher in which their sounds of pain start to turn into moans of pleasure.

Ange moans out, "What…What did you just…just do…?!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I had inverted all that pain into pleasure, my dear."

Serena moans out, "You…You are…sick…!" Serena and Ange then moan out in pleasure and Serena moans out, "Oh, Kami…I'm…I'm burning up…" Embryo gives a sinister smile as he then dodges another kick from [Suguha] in which he trips her again. But then a lot of explosion are heard and the whole palace rumbles.

Embryo asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Through an intercom system, Salia's voice booms out, "Master Embryo, you were right! We are under attack! Four Para-Mails are attacking your palace!"

Embryo asks, curiously, "Four Para-Mails?"

Salia's voice responds, "Yes! Vivian's Razor, Hilda's Arquebus, Rosalie's Glaive, and an unknown violet Arquebus type!"

Embryo says, "It seems like our friends have found a way into other worlds! But that isn't surprising with their 'Time Guardian' after all."

Salia asks, confused, "What do you mean Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, "The one that they call Sailor Pluto is the Sailor Scout of Time and the Underworld based on the data. In science, you can't have 'time' without 'space', so, Sailor Pluto is actually a space-time guardian and it means that she has the ability to travel between universes especially more so with her new powers."

Salia yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Embryo says, "I know that this might be surprising that someone other than myself can travel between universes and dimensions, but the multiverse is beyond vast, my dear Salia. So, I knew that I went sent her and the other two away, it would be no problem for her to return to this universe since she knows like the back of her hand or as the saying goes. To be honest, I wasn't surprised that she found a way to our world through it may have been my fault. I did use technology 'borrowed' from our 'allies' after all."

Salia asks, "So, they got help from her and others?"

Embryo says, "It would seem so. I'm surprised that she would help them at all, but life is full of surprises. Salia, I leave them to you. Deploy all of yourselves out there."

Salia asks, surprised, "All of us? But Master Embryo…?"

Embryo replies, with a sly smile and tone, "Do not worry, my dear Salia. I shall be fine by myself. Trust me."

After a few seconds, Salia responds, "Yes, Master Embryo."

After the intercom goes silent, Embryo says, "Such wonderful dears, so worried about me."

[Suguha] retorts, "Maybe because you've got them so entranced that they don't know right from wrong."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I didn't do anything to them. I just gave them what they desired most and they are mine of their own free will."

[Suguha] says, "Whispering sweet words that they want to hear, huh? Quite pathetic if you ask me."

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Says you, my dear Suguha." Outside of the palace, Hilda, Vivian, Rosalie, and Tusk, in their Para-Mails, are firing at the palace with their weapons, but they are proving useless against some kind of shield.

Rosalie asks, "What kind of freaking shield is that?"

Hilda says, "A pain in the ass, that's what."

Tusk says, "Remember, we aren't here to get in. We are here to bring Salia and the others out." Just then the four Para-Mail dodges 'laser fire' and they look to see the five Ragna-Mail of the Diamond Rose Knights coming in to attack them.

Rosalie says, "Well, you got your wish, pal."

Within her Ragna-Mail, Chris glares at the sight of Hilda's and Rosalie's Para-Mails and she says, plainly, "It's them."

Salia tells Chris, over the communication link between their Ragna-Mails, "Don't let your emotions get the better of you, Chris."

Chris says, plainly, "Understood." The five Ragna-Mail charges right at the four Para-Mail.

Tusk says, over a communication link between the four Para-Mails, "Remember, the plan, everyone!"

Vivian says, with a grin, "Right!"

Rosalie says, "Whatever!" Soon enough, the Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails are engaged in intense combat in which Salia gets a feeling causing her to look around, but when she doesn't see anything, she focuses on her opponents in front of her, however, her 'uneasiness' still continues. Back within the palace, there is a rumbling sound in the main hallway and the floor bursts open as Digmon comes through the floor.

Digmon says, "Oops! Hope we didn't wake the neighbors!" Soon after, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, Eternal Sailor Nebula, the Inner Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Mars, and the Outer Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Pluto, while the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon, minus Kari and Gatomon, are inside of the tunnel.

Yolei says, "Good thing that guy was a moron and didn't protect under his palace."

Tai says, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "I have to agree. Embryo is cocky and overconfident due to his unusual and seemly vast powers, but an idiot doesn't seem like one of them."

Sailor Uranus says, "Which is the reason that we have you remaining her to guard the way out."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "Wise idea."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Be ready for anything and that goes for all of us."

Sailor Celestial says, "No kidding." However, Tuxedo Mask then races off in one direction and she yells out, "Hey!"

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, with great concern, _"Serena…"_

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, find Serena's broach and crystal!"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Celestial races off after Tuxedo Mask while the rest of the Sailor Scouts prepare to move out on their mission. Tuxedo Mask breaks down a door and gasps to find Serena and Ange lying down on the ground seemly moaning in pain.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, worriedly, "Serena!" Tuxedo Mask moves to Serena, but [Suguha] gets in her way.

[Suguha] says, "You can't! Embryo did something to both of them! He caused them to experience immense pain just for anything touching their skin!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, shocked, "What?"

[Suguha] says, with a sneer, "And then that sicko turned all that pain into…pleasure." Tuxedo Mask then gains an angered sneer as Sailor Celestial flies into the room and gasps to see what's happening.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Serena! Ange!"

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Celestial, "Embryo did something to them! Can you reverse it?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "What's happening?" When Sailor Celestial's counterpart explains what happened, Sailor Celestial says, disgusted, "That's sick!"

[Suguha] says, "No kidding!" Serena and Ange are moaning out as their 'pleasure centers' are being 'overloaded' thanks to Embryo's actions.

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Celestial, "Can you reverse it, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Well…" Just then Sailor Celestial's 'danger sense' goes off and Sailor Celestial says, "To your left!" Tuxedo Mask whips out his cane and slashes right at Embryo in which he leaps back.

Embryo says, with a nod, "Excellent reflexes. And I see that your Suguha has an excellent 'warrior's ability' due to her 'danger sense'. I must take note of that."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Celestial, "Do what you can for Serena and Ange! I'll hold him off!"

Embryo asks, with a sly smirk, "Do you think that you can?" Tuxedo Mask glares at Embryo with a deadly glare and Embryo says, "I see." Embryo then produces a rapier from seemly nowhere and the two of them start to duel with each other.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"I hope that the others are having better luck than we are."_

 _ **April 28, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, a group of workers is working inside of a storage facility.

One of them says, "What a mess!"

A second one says, "No kidding! That girl was more trouble than she was worth!"

The first one asks, with a nod, "Yeah! What else can happen?" As if on cue, Kamen Rider Lunar, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, and Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Gatomon then appear right in front of the group of workers and before they could say or do anything, they are defeated, tied up, and gagged.

Sailor Sun says, "That was easy."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "That's because these aren't even the 'cannon fodder' for UNI-SHOCKER. They are the workers and there are many types ranging from basic manual labor to top level technicians. They use their brain and brawns to maintain the equipment and manage the business portion of UNI-SHOCKER. Their fighting abilities are non-existent."

Sailor Orion says, "It is good that Suguha managed to get this short-ranged teleporter from UNI-SHOCKER. Our teleportation powers would have been detected."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Yeah, but they won't be 'in the dark' for long. They will figure out what Suguha stole from them and find ways to counter them."

Sailor Mars says, "Not surprising since it is their tech. We had better move." The group then exits the storage facility within the building and all of them then seem to become transparent in which they walk along the hallways of the building with them passing by some Combatmen, but then they stop in front of a group that looks like Greeeds from Kamen Rider OOO's universe.

Sailor Orion whispers, "Who are they?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Greeeds. The enemy of Kamen Rider Triple-O or OOO. I'm not surprised that the enemies of other Kamen Riders from other worlds are here."

Sailor Mars whispers, "We don't have time face them. Let's hope that we get by them." The group quietly walks along and they seem to get by the Greeeds without any detection, but a few of the Greeeds seem to 'twitch' as they passed by.

 _ **April 28, 2026, North Pole**_

Returning to the North Pole, we find the four Para-Mails battling the five Ragna-Mails in the skies above the palace.

On open channel of her communication system, Rosalie yells out, "Chris, why are you doing this?"

Chris responds, plainly, "You know the reason why. You left me to die."

Rosalie yells out, pleadingly, "No! I wanted to come back and save you!"

Chris yells out, angrily, "Liar! You left me to die and Master Embryo saved me! He is my only true friend!"

Hilda shouts out, "No way! He is just using you! Don't you know that he created the world where we were enslaved in?"

Chris responds, "So, what? If you think that you are going to turn me against him, think again! He truly cares about me! He admitted his mistake and he intends to create a better world." Chris says, "And you aren't getting in his way!" Chris charges in to attack with Rosalie and Hilda.

Salia shouts out, "Stay focus, Chris!" Back inside of the mansion, Tuxedo Mask is battling against Embryo with Tuxedo Mask using his cane against Embryo's rapier while Sailor Celestial is using her powers on Serena and Ange to reverse what Embryo did to both of them as [Suguha] watches.

[Suguha] says, "Serena…Ange…" Just then images go through [Suguha's] mind and she shakes her head in which Serena and Ange stop moaning with the two of them breathing heavily.

Sailor Celestial says, excitedly, "Did it!"

[Suguha] says, excitedly, "All right!"

Embryo says, "Well done."

Just then a familiar male voice booms out, "Indeed." Sailor Celestial's 'danger sense' goes on 'high alert' and she whips around only to have some kind of binding wrap around her arm, binding her arms to her sides, in which she screams out in pain as she is drained.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, shocked, "No!" While he is distracted, Embryo kicks Tuxedo Mask in the face and knocks him to the ground in which everyone looks to see Kamen Rider Terra holding some kind of launcher device in his hands.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "You are a real cocky ass letting those people get in. It is a good thing I have my Combatmen keeping those kids and their Digimon pets distracted."

Sailor Celestial grunts out, "They aren't…pets…jerk…!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "I can't wait to bring you back to find ways to extract your power."

Sailor Celestial grunts out, with a sly smirk, "You think so?"

Kamen Rider Terra retorts, "Don't give me that! We made sure to design that to suppress your powers. We had plenty of time to examine you and your energies enough for us to find a way to temporary disable you."

Sailor Celestial yells out, "But not…her…Now!"

Sailor Jupiter's voice shouts out, "Hey, jerk!" Kamen Rider Terra whips around only to see Sailor Uranus blast him with an energy blaster weapon of some kind in which he screams out as he is hit and de-henshin back into [Darien].

[Darien] asks, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Jupiter goes over to Sailor Uranus' side and Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "Power disruptor. Your powers are temporary useless. One of the nice 'toys' that Sailor Celestial 'borrowed' from you in which Mercury-chan made a few 'improvements'." [Darien] growls in which Tuxedo Mask trips Embryo up, leaps to his feet, and socks [Darien] right in the face causing him to stumble back.

[Darien] asks, annoyed, "Is that all you have?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Surrender. It's over."

[Darien] asks, with a sinister smile, "You think so?" Tuxedo Mask gives a confused look in which [Darien] then throws a device that attaches to [Suguha] and she vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

Embryo asks, surprised, "What?"

[Darien] says, "Hey! You aren't keeping her 'safe', pal!" [Darien] tells Tuxedo Mask, "See you." [Darien] then vanishes through teleportation before Tuxedo Mask or anyone else can stop him.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "No!"

Serena and Ange get to a sitting position and Sailor Uranus says, "Leave it to the villains to have a dirty trick or two."

When Embryo leaps to his feet, Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Watch it!" Tuxedo Mask turns and dodges a sword slash from Embryo in which Sailor Jupiter 'zaps' Embryo with a full power lightning bolts which seemly burns him to a crisp.

But then Embryo's voice booms, "That was unpleasant." Everyone looks to see Embryo, alive and completely unharmed, in which they then see where Embryo took Sailor Jupiter's attack is completely empty, there isn't even a burn mark on the floor.

Sailor Jupiter asks, glaring at Embryo, "How does he keep doing that?"

Sailor Celestial asks, with a grunt, "Could you…get me out of here…first…?"

Sailor Mercury leaps in and she says, pushing a button on her computer, "I got it, Celestial!" Just then the bindings around Sailor Celestial deactivate and using her super-strength, she easily shatters them apart in which she turns to Embryo.

Embryo says, with a grin, "Most impressive. Most likely due to the fact that you raided the armories back at the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER."

Sailor Celestial says, "Oh, I just took a 'nick-nack' or two." Sailor Celestial says, drawing one of her swords, "But I won't need them to beat the crap out of you for what you did to sis and Ange."

Embryo asks, pointing his rapier at Sailor Celestial, "Confident, aren't we?"

Sailor Celestial tells Embryo, "You are no deity and neither am I. That means that you can die."

Embryo retorts, with a sly smirk, "Do you have the means to?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Let's find out!" Sailor Celestial then attacks Embryo with her sword with Embryo countering with his rapier. Quickly, the battle is showing Embryo fighting with a classic style by rapier swordfighters while Sailor Celestial fights with kendo style moves, but it is soon apparent that Sailor Celestial is the more experience swordfighter with her easily counter any of Embryo's attacks.

Sailor Mercury goes over to Serena and Ange, who are in a sitting position, and she says, taking out a chest, "Serena! Ange! Here you go!"

Embryo sees what's happening and he says, "I think not." Just then Embryo teleports himself away and snatches the box away from Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury asks, surprised, "What?"

Embryo leaps backwards and he says, with a sly smile, "Did you really think that it would be that easy? You truly underestimate me."

Sailor Uranus asks, with a grin, "Oh, really?" Embryo gives a confused look and the box opens to reveal nothing inside causing Embryo's eyes to widen.

Just then Ange's voice booms, "Hey, 'Mister Tuner'!" Embryo looks to find Gatomon and BlackGatomon together in which Serena has her broach back with Ange having a special ring around her left ring finger.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "That's called 'made you look'."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Well played."

Serena says, with a glare, "And it is time to pay you back for what you did."

Embryo says, with a wide grin, "That's left to be seen, your majesty." As Serena prepares to transform into Sailor Moon to fight back against Embryo, he still has a confident smile on his face.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Professor Shigemura and Eiji are looking down at Sammy, who looks to be unconscious and strapped down to the Medicuboid style Full-Dive VR device, but right now, Sammy is just strapped down to the table portion and disconnected from the Full-Dive VR device. But just then the door opens behind them and they look to seemly see no one there.

Eiji asks, confused, "What?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Strange. I must talk to them about these doorways."

Eiji asks, "Anyway, what's next, Professor?"

Just then a familiar voice booms out, "What's next is that you let him go?!" Eiji and Professor Shigemura are confused until Kamen Rider Lunar, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, and Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Gatomon appear right in front of them with Lunar, Mars, and Sun having swords right in their faces.

Eiji asks, confused, "But how?"

Sailor Mars says, with a smirk, "That's for us to know and you to find out."

Sailor Pluto moves onto getting Sammy out of the machine and Sailor Sun says, "Professor Shigemura-san, we know what's going on. Do you think that your daughter would want all this? You are going down the same path that Kayaba went…!"

Professor Shigemura says, interrupting, "I know that. And I will do whatever it takes to return the future that was stolen from her."

Sailor Orion says, "You know that we are going to stop you."

Eiji says, with a smirk, "You can try. But even with all of your power, you are powerless."

Sailor Mars says, with a grin, "Doesn't look like it from our point of view, pal." Sailor Pluto removes Sammy from the machine and they turn to leave only to see the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers doppelgangers in front of them.

The Red Ranger doppelganger says, "Hold it right there!"

Sailor Mars says, with a deadpan expression on her face, "You have got to be kidding me."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Doubtful."

Sailor Sun says, holding up her D-3 digivice, "Gatomon!"

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "Right!"

Sailor Sun yells out, "Digi-Armor Energize!" Soon after, Sailor Sun's D-Terminal transfers something into her D-3 and the Digi-Egg of Light comes out of it.

 **Armor Digivolution**

" **Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"**

 **End Armor Digivolution**

In place of Gatomon, the armor Digimon, Nefertimon, is in her place and Nefertimon says, "Get on!"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Orion says, "We've got this. Get Sammy out of here."

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, "No freaking way! I watched my world's Sailor Scouts die! I'm not…!"

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "We aren't your world's Sailor Scouts!"

Sailor Orion says, "We won't be beaten so easily." The Pink Ranger doppelganger prepares her Power Bow, but Sailor Orion was quicker 'on the draw' in which she fires a light arrow that knocks the Power Bow out of the Pink Ranger doppelganger's hands.

The Pink Ranger doppelganger shouts out, with yelp, "Hey!"

The Black Ranger doppelganger says, "Hey!" As if on a signal, Sailor Sun attacks with her sword while Sailor Pluto attacks her staff with Sailor Mars unleashes flames in the shape of a flaming bird while Sailor Orion fires her arrows to drive the Power Ranger doppelgangers back.

Sailor Mars shouts out, "Get him out of here now!"

Kamen Rider Lunar hesitates, but he then says, "Fine! But don't you dare get yourselves killed!" Immediately, he throws Sammy and himself onto Nefertimon's back.

Nefertimon says, annoyed, "Watch it!" She then takes out and uses her laser beams to a portion of the wall causing a group of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen on the other side to get blasted to the floor in which Nefertimon flies out into the hallways. As they are zooming along, Nefertimon asks, "How long before the teleporter can get us out of here?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, taking out some kind of futuristic pistol, "Quite a bit! Just head for the exit!"

Nefertimon says, "You got it!" Nefertimon keeps flying away while the Sailor Scouts leap out of the room in which they start to fly out.

Sailor Mars says, "I can't believe that we are running!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Our objective was to rescue Sammy Tsukino and our objective has been fulfilled. Now, we must return or lest them getting their hands on us in which they would know to how to use our Valkyrie powers against us."

Sailor Orion says, "Also, the power dampening is restricting our powers quite well. And we are in the headquarters of our enemy. They will overwhelm us sooner or later."

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "I agree. Let's move!" The four Sailor Scouts take off at top speeds with the Power Rangers doppelgangers hot on their heels. However, back with Professor Shigemura and Eiji, the two of them look at series of powerful computer servers and Eiji gives a sly smile.

Eiji says, "They are too late."

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "Yes. We have all the data that we need. Now, we will soon be ready to move to the final phases."

Eiji says, "Soon…" Professor Shigemura looks thoughtful and Eiji asks, "Is something wrong?"

Professor Shigemura responds, "No. I was thinking about the vast data that he had stored in his own nephew. There was so much of it."

Eiji asks, "Will it be a problem?"

Professor Shigemura says, shaking his head, "It would not, but…I couldn't read it completely."

Eiji says, "If it isn't important and it won't hurt our plans, let us forget it for now."

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "Yes, you are right." Professor Shigemura, however, can't help to think about what he found in Sammy, but he ignores it for the time being to focus on his work.

 _ **April 28, 2026, North Pole**_

Back at the North Pole, Vivian, Rosalie, Hilda, and Tusk, in their four Para-Mails, are fighting against the Diamond Rose Knights in their five Ragna-Mails.

Vivian says, "Man! This is tough!"

Tusk says, "It isn't surprising since the Para-Mails were developed from the Ragna-Mails, but the Para-Mails are weaker versions of the Ragna-Mails."

Hilda says, "So, what? Doesn't mean that we're going to lose!" Just then there is an explosion from the palace and everyone looks at it in which Villkiss, in its Destroyer Mode, bursts from the smoke and dust as it is chasing Embryo's Ragna-Mail as he is standing on its right shoulder.

Vivian shouts out, "It's Ange!"

Tusk says, with a smile, "And Villkiss! Thank goodness!"

Salia asks, surprised, "Master Embryo, what happened?"

Embryo responds, with a sigh, "It seems like I also made a flaw, my dear Salia. It seems like I underestimated Ange's new allies."

Ange says, "You got that right!"

Hilda says, with a smile, "Well, if it isn't the princess? Nice to see you."

Ange asks, seeing Hilda's and Rosalie's Para-Mails, "Huh? Hilda? Rosalie? What are you doing here?"

Rosalie says, "What do you think? We're here to save your royal ass, but don't ask us why we're doing it."

Ange responds, "I don't need help to escape."

Hilda says, with a grin, "Sure, princess. You were doing just fine before."

Tusk asks, with a sigh, "Are you going to start this now?"

Soon after, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Valkyrie Sailor Moon fly up in which Rosalie asks, looking at Sailor Moon, "So, that's this Suguha's 'royal sister'? Doesn't look like much to me? Is she really as tough as you say that she is?"

Ange retorts, with a grin, "That and much more, Roselia. I'm willing to bet that she can beat you with one hand tied behind her back and that's WITHOUT her powers!"

Rosalie yells out, annoyed, "Yeah, right!"

Sailor Celestial says, "We don't have time for this! We've got that pretty boy with a god complex and his stupid fan club too beat!"

Ange says, seriously, "Suguha's right! Beat them senseless first and argue later!"

Salia shouts out, angrily, "Just try it, Ange!"

Embryo then takes out of a device and Embryo says, "Do not worry, my darling Salia. Always they always say: Always keep an 'ace-in-the-hole'." Embryo then points the device, shaped like a bullhorn, and Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Hilda, Rosalie, and the two Sailor Scouts scream out as they, the four Para-Mails, and one Ragna-Mail start 'flying' out of control.

Vivian yells out, "What's going on?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, what is this? Can't…Can't fly straight!"

Ersha asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Embryo responds, "Gravity manipulation device, my dear Ersha. It alerts gravity causing quite 'interesting situations'. One of the toys that I 'borrowed' from UNI-SHOCKER. I must say that this is an excellent piece of engineering. Observe." Just then Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Hilda, Rosalie, and the two Sailor Scouts scream out as they are sent into the sky of a snowy mountain by the gravity manipulation device that Embryo used on them.

Sailor Celestial says, growling in annoyance, "I really hate that guy."

Ange says, annoyed, "Get in line, Suguha."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey, pretty boy!" Everyone looks to see Imperialdramon, in his dragon mode, Omnimon, and the Sailor Scouts assembled together with Tuxedo Mask, the Digidestined, and the remaining Digimon on Imperialdramon's back.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Look out!" The others look at her, but it is too late as Embryo uses the gravity manipulation device on them in which they yelp as they start to float around.

Yolei yells out, "Hey, what's going o-on?!"

Imperialdramon grunts out, "Can't fly straight!"

Sailor Nebula says, "He is using some kind of…gravity manipulation device on us!"

Sailor Uranus yells out, "N-No kidding!" Soon after, the others scream out as they are sent into the ground through it wasn't even close to lethal, but then the others grunt and groan as they are held in place.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "W-What the heck?"

Davis says, "Hey, c-can't move…!"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor active, "He is using some…k-kind of hyper-gravity…field on us…"

Tai grunts out, "W-We kind of…got that…!"

Sailor Celestial yell out, "Bad move!" Sailor Celestial leaps in to attack Embryo directly to stop him using the gravity manipulation device on the others.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "No, wait!"

Embryo says, seeing this with a smirk, "I should say the same for you, lovely Celestial." Just then Embryo's Ragna-Mail creates another 'gravity manipulation field' in which Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Hilda, Rosalie, and the two Sailor Scouts scream out as they, the four Para-Mails, and one Ragna-Mail start to float helplessly in the sky again.

Ange yells out, "Not again! This is already getting old!"

Hilda says, "For once, Ange, we can agree on something!"

Embryo says, with a grin, "There is another saying: 'Always carry a spare'."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "Don't you ever shut up?"

Salia tells Sailor Celestial, "You know, you aren't in a position to make insults."

Chris says, "We have you now."

Embryo says, "Indeed, my dear Chris." Embryo tells Salia, "Salia, can you retrieve Ange and Villkiss for me? Now, we have all of the Ragna-Mails back in our possession."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a smirk, "You really think so?" Embryo gives a confused look, but just then a 'shot' is heard and Embryo turns to the 'shot' only to yelp as the gravity manipulation device in his hands is destroying freeing Imperialdramon, Omnimon, and everyone with the two DNA Mega Digimon.

The Diamond Rose Knights say in unison, "Master Embryo!" Soon enough, everyone looks to see Salamandinay and her two 'guardians', in their Ryuu-Shin-Ki, flying in on the attack.

Naga says, "The plan worked perfectly."

Salamandinay says, "Indeed, Naga. Keeping us in reserve for any surprises was indeed a wise attack. Now, let us show Embryo what we can do!"

Kaname says, with a nod, "Right, Lady Salamandinay!" Immediately, the three of them fire on the six Ragna-Mail of Embryo and his knights and they are forced to dodge in which Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Hilda, Rosalie, and the two Sailor Scouts are freed from the gravity field.

Hilda says, excitedly, "We're free!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Now, it is our turn!"

Ange asks, "You allied with them?"

Tusk responds, a bit nervously, "Actually, it is more like Lunar allied with them."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "I know that you said to keep to 'our affairs', but we need as many allies as we can get."

Sailor Moon says, "Right now…I'm glad for the help."

Tusk says, "It's over, Embryo!"

Embryo retorts, with a sly smirk, "Really? I don't think so."

Salia tells Embryo, "Master Embryo! We can cover your escape!"

Embryo tells Salia, "While I do appreciate your concern for me, your concern is unneeded. It seems like I had underestimated them. Despite the 'disagreements' that they had with Salamandinay and her people, I didn't think that they would ally. Nor I didn't believe that they would keep any of their 'forces' in reserve like that. I must say that they are full of surprises."

Tuxedo Mask tells Embryo, "It's over, Embryo."

Embryo responds, "How cliché. As they also always say: 'It isn't over until the fat lady of the opera sings'. And I don't believe that she has hummed first tune yet. Farewell, for now." Just then Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knight vanish through a form of teleportation.

Ange yells out, annoyed, "Coward!"

Tuxedo Mask tells Salamandinay, "Thank you for your assistance, Salamandinay-dono."

Salamandinay responds, with a smile, "It was no trouble at all. Your plan was quite excellent."

Sailor Uranus says, "We figured that Embryo would have a trick or two up his dirty sleeve."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Indeed. Embryo is a crafty and sly one in which one must be prepared for any surprises."

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "No kidding."

Hilda asks, "Okay, where is our Suguha?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It seems like UNI-SHOCKER had plans for her."

There are plenty of looks of surprise and Rosalie says, looking at Ange, "Great. She is as much trouble as you are."

Ange glares at Rosalie and Tuxedo Mask says, "We should return to Kazuto and the others."

Sailor Moon asks, "But wait! Sammy…?"

Sailor Uranus responds, "It is the reason why Mars and a few of the others aren't with us. They are on a mission to save your brother, Kitten."

Sailor Moon's eyes widen and Ken says, "Let's hope that they are even more successful than we have been."

 _ **April 28, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Kamen Rider Lunar, Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, and Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Nefertimon, who is carrying an unconscious Sammy on her back, have entered a huge hallway where they are surrounded by a huge amount of Combatmen and the five Power Ranger doppelgangers.

The Black Ranger doppelganger says, "Nowhere to run now!"

Sailor Mars says, her breathing showing her weariness, "Just great."

Nefertimon asks, "Kari?"

Sailor Sun says, showing a worn out expression on her face, "I'm…I'm okay, Nefertimon."

Nefertimon says, "No, you aren't. You are really drained. The power dampening fields are draining you."

Sailor Pluto says, "Indeed, Nefertimon."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Not to mention that we have been battling up and down this place."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "You got that right, you little brat." Everyone looks to see [Darien] walking towards them and he says, "I don't know how you snuck in here, but it will be your first and last mistake."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly tone, "Where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah! The other times that I got into the facilities and got out just fine."

[Darien] says, with a sneer, "Not this time."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a grin, "You look pretty angry."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smirk, "Maybe, but I'm going to be really happy when I drag your dead body to be ripped apart to improve our soldiers."

Sailor Sun asks, nervously, "Seriously?"

Sailor Mars says, "You haven't won yet."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "What do you know? My Sailor Mars said that same thing before she was turned into swiss cheese."

Sailor Mars says, with a glare, "In which you only beat her through a dirty trick."

[Darien] retorts, with a sinister smirk, "Her fault for not seeing it coming. All that 'future sight' ability and she didn't see that coming."

Sailor Mars glare at [Darien] and Sailor Sun says, "Easy, Mars. He is just trying to make you angry so you would make a mistake."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "No joke! Don't listen to the dork!"

[Darien] asks, with a wicked grin, "Really? Dork? That's the best you can come up with?"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, with a confident tone, "It is going to be 'idiot' when you let us get away."

[Darien] says, strongly, "I don't see that happening."

Kamen Rider Lunar retorts, with a sly tone, "You think so?" Just then the group vanishes through a form of teleportation that leaves [Darien] and the doppelganger Power Rangers in shock.

[Darien] yells out, flabbergasted, "What?!" [Darien] then gives a scream of rage that could be heard throughout the whole of the building.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Back within the Moon Kingdom, Sammy is lying down on a hospital style bed with monitoring equipment attached to him with Ikuko Tsukino watching over him. Joining up with our heroes and heroines, everyone who was at the North Pole and everyone who was within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters are assembled together and discussing what happened.

Darien is hugging Serena and Serena says, gently pushing him off her, "Come on, Darien-kun! I'm fine!"

Darien tells Serena, "After what you went through Meatball Head?"

Serena responds, with a smile, "I've been through worse."

Raye retorts, "Name a time, Meatball Head."

Serena retorts, with a glare, "Seriously, Pyro?"

Suguha asks Ami, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, how is work on the tablet?"

Ami says, with a smile, "It is pretty tough, but Izzy and I are making progress."

Izzy says, "Hopefully, we will be able to get the information that we need in time."

Tai tells Izzy, "Well, I don't think that we have much time."

Cody says, with a nod, "I've got to agree."

TK says, nodding his head, "No joke."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "I think that all of us have got that feeling."

Ange yells out, "What about Suguha?"

Rosalie says, "Easy, princess."

Hilda tells Ange, with a grin, "You really think that we are going to forget you? The two of you are pain in the asses, but like it or not, you are still part of Arzenal."

Ange gives a look of surprise and Rosalie says, with a plain tone, "Well, I'm just here for Chris and knocking some sense into her."

Ange says, "Good luck, Rosalie." When Rosalie looks at Ange, she says, "But if I'm sure that you can since you know how to push her buttons." Rosalie gives a look of surprise and she then gives a smirk at Ange.

Hilda asks, "So, what's the plan for the next round?"

Ange says, "The plan is to bust down the door to UNI-SHOCKER, get our Suguha, and kick anyone's ass that gets in our way."

Yolei says, with an anime deadpan expression, "Sounds like someone that we know." Plenty of the others look at both Tai and Davis and the two of them give confused looks.

Tai and Davis say in unison, "Why are you looking at me?!" Tai and Davis look at each other and plenty of the others giggle at this.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, an unconscious [Suguha] is lying down and strap to a hospital style bed with Professor Shigemura and Eiji looking at her.

[Darien] comes over and he says, "I hope that she is worth it."

Professor Shigemura says, "She will be."

[Darien] says, "Her powers are surpassed due to her memories being so scattered thanks to that Embryo guy."

Professor Shigemura says, "I believe that you have enough knowledge about Sailor Scout to attempt to force her 'reawakening'."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "Maybe we do."

Professor Shigemura says, "You have made Embryo your enemy now."

[Darien] says, "Who cares? We were going to get rid of him sooner or later since he would betray us soon enough."

Professor Shigemura says, "Let's just hope that you didn't betray him too soon."

[Darien] says, "You just hold up your end of the deal, Shigemura. You know what's at stake."

Eiji says, with a glare, "We know."

[Darien] says, with a glare, "You should." Soon after, [Darien] leaves the room and leaving the two of them alone in which Eiji goes over to a huge metal cylinder with a form inside.

Eiji says, "Don't worry, Yuuna. You will be able to regain your dream."

Eiji starts to head out and Professor Shigemura asks, "Where are you heading?"

Eiji responds, "To show that the 'White Valkyrie' that it is time to pay for her sins." Professor Shigemura doesn't say anything as Eiji heads out on what looks like a confrontation with our Moon Princess.

 **End Scene 13**

Well, it looks like most of the captured have been rescued, but one of them is still trapped and it looks like there is a 'falling out' between Embryo and UNI-SHOCKER. What will that result in? You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. Unlocking the Next Phase

As we come into this chapter, I think that UNI-SHOCKER betraying Embryo is nowhere close to a shocker for any of you. Personally, I think that a lot of the times when villains 'team up' with each other, sooner or later, one or the others are going to betray each other. It is kind of how they are after all. What will come of this betrayal? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, won't you? Now, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 14: Unlocking the Next Phase**

 _ **April 28, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Somewhere within Tokyo, Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights are within a luxurious dining room as Embryo calmly sips his tea.

Salia asks, "Master Embryo, I'm sorry for any disrespect, but…?"

Embryo says, interrupting, "Why am I not angry for UNI-SHOCKER's betrayal of me, Salia? Do not worry, my dear Salia, they will pay for their actions."

Salia asks, confused, "But sir…?"

Embryo raises his head causing Salia to stop talking and Embryo says, after Salia stops talking, "You are confused and that's understandable Salia. But for now, we are going to need to wait."

Ersha asks, "For what, sir?"

Embryo says, "For our chance."

The Diamond Rose Knights look confused and Chris asks, "Our chance?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "Yes." Embryo asks Ersha, "Have you done what I asked, darling Ersha?"

Ersha says, with a nod, "But of course. I made sure that the children are safe."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Good. Now, first of all, I have to apologize. I have been sending you unprepared against Ange's new allies."

Salia says, "No, Master Embryo. We should have done better due to the training that you allowed us to have."

Embryo says, "You've had the training, yes, but the right equipment? No. To fight against the Sailor Scouts and their powers, you need to be an even 'playing field' and the Ragna-Mail aren't enough for that. Their powers…are something else." Embryo says, with a sly smile, "However, while we were allies of UNI-SHOCKER, I never fully trusted them just like you, my dear Salia. Let's just say that I was 'poking around' their place and I found some…interesting stuff."

Chris asks, curiously, "Interesting stuff?"

Embryo says, "Tools that you can use to fight the Sailor Senshi on a 'even plain', but I didn't want to endanger your safety."

The Diamond Rose Knight give amazed looks and Tanya tells Embryo, "We'll take the risk, sir!"

Embryo asks, "Are you sure, Tanya?"

Irma shouts out, strongly, "You saved us and gave us purpose!"

Chris says, with a nod, "When my so-called friends abandoned me to die, you gave me new life. I will do what it takes to make your vision a reality, Master Embryo."

Embryo tells Chris, with a smile, "Thank you, Chris."

Tanya asks, "So, what are these 'tools', sir?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "Follow me."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo." Embryo then gets to his feet and walks off in which the others quickly follow him with Embryo having a secret wicked smirk on his features.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Tokyo, Yuuki residence**_

Inside of Asuna's room within the Yuuki residence, there is a knock on her door.

Asuna asks, "Yes?"

Just then Kazuto's voice booms, "It's me, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Kirito-kun!" She immediately gets to the door and opens it to reveal Kazuto who waits until Asuna motions for him to come into the room.

Kazuto tells Asuna, "Akiyo-san let me inside."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm glad that she did."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I have good news. We managed to rescue Sammy from UNI-SHOCKER."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's good news, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, but we had to go through a lot in the process and Sugu managed to escape UNI-SHOCKER before that too."

Asuna says, excitedly, "Wonderful!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "However, Sugu's counterpart has been captured by UNI-SHOCKER after they betrayed Embryo."

Asuna asks, "UNI-SHOCKER betrayed Embryo?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah. It had to happen sooner or later."

Asuna says, "I see."

Kazuto says, "However, it isn't being close to over. I think that whatever they wanted from Sammy, they got it."

Asuna asks, surprised, "What?"

Kazuto says, "We were shocked to find out too, Asuna…"

Flashback; Earlier the same day; Moon Kingdom

Within the Moon Kingdom, our heroes and heroines are assembled together around Ikuko Tsukino, who by the bedside of a sleeping Sammy Tsukino, lying down on what looks like a hospital bed with him connected to various machines and various screens showing his vitals. Ami is then talking with everyone about what she found.

Serena asks, shocked, "So, there was stuff in Sammy's mind?"

Ami says, with a nod, "I believe so. From the scans that I did, it looked like a lot of data was downloaded into Sammy's mind and just recently removed."

Ikuko looks concerned and Darien asks, "Is Sammy all right?"

Ami says, nodding her head, "Yes. The removal of the data didn't do any damage to Sammy's mind and there was no long-term data from when the data was put in the first place."

Kazuto asks, "In which the data has been in there for over two years, correct?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe that it has been in there since the SAO beta."

Amara asks, "But a good chunk of it is gone?"

Ami says, "Yes, Amara."

Darien says, seriously, "That means that they may have gotten what they needed from him."

Kari asks, curiously, "But what they did want from him?"

Kazuto says, "That's a good question, Kari."

Ken says, with a nod of his head, "It must have been important for their plans to 'revive' Yuuna-san."

Yuuna, who is in 'hologram form', gives a solemn look and Serena tells Yuuna, "It isn't your fault, Yuuna-san."

Yuuna says, "I know, Serena-san. I'm just so horrified. It just hurts so much that dad and Eiji are hurting so many people just for me."

Kari tells Yuuna, "But maybe with your help, we can stop them before this goes any further."

Ange says, "I won't dance around it. It may not go the way that you think. It is NEVER that easy."

Amara says, "Ange has a point." Amara says, looking at Yuuna, "Once they learn that Yuuna-san's 'mind' is with us, they may try to take it and find a way to use Suguha's power to restore her."

Suguha says, "Or my counterpart in this case."

Momoka says, "I was surprised to learn that Suguha came from another world and she is a powerful princess."

Hilda says, with a nod, "Yeah, one with the power of a god…or goddess in her case."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "How may times did I need to tell you? My counterpart and I AREN'T goddesses. We are human girls just like you. Just g-given great powers."

Hilda tells Suguha, "Well, powers that our Suguha can't seem to access since Embryo left her nearly a blank slate."

Rosalie says, "No joke. And you said that guy just took a chunk of her memories."

Davis says, "Yeah, but not all of them."

Tai says, "That's a good point. A good chuck of her memories is suppressed and not taken."

Hotaru asks, nervously, "Are you saying that they might force her memories to be unlocked to try to unlock her powers?"

[Sammy] says, "I wouldn't put anything behind those guys."

Salamandinay says, "I have to agree. If they would ally with someone like Embryo, even if temporary, they might be capable of anything."

Darien says, "I've got to agree with Salamandinay through for different reasons."

Amara asks Ami, "Do we know what information was taken from Sammy?"

Ami says, "I'm not exactly certain."

Kazuto says, "However, I've got a feeling that it has to do with Sword Art Online. It is the only possible theory that I can think of."

Kotone asks, "But what could Kayaba have put in Sammy that's from SAO?"

Kazuto says, "Anything and everything, Kotone."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As Asuna comes back into her room with a tray that has two cups of tea and some snack cakes in which she sets them on the table nearby.

Asuna asks, "How is Sammy?"

Kazuto says, "He is doing okay. It seems like the 'data download' didn't damage his brain at all, but Ami, Izzy, and Darien are making sure."

Asuna says, "I'm glad that Suguha-chan is safe, but I'm worried for her counterpart."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Same here, Asuna. Salamandinay and Darien have a good point. They want the power of Etherion and they will do whatever to get it for their goals."

Asuna says, "Oh no."

Kazuto says, "We're working on another plan to get into UNI-SHOCKER, but after the successful raid last time, they are going to be better prepared. Ami already has detected new sensors and fields surrounding their headquarters."

Asuna says, "I see."

Kazuto asks Asuna, concerned, "How are you doing Asuna?"

Asuna replies, with a kind smile, "I'm okay, Kirito-kun." Asuna says, with a smile, "I forgot something. Hold on, Kirito-kun." Asuna then heads off to get something and Kazuto looks at Asuna, concerned, in which he looks around her room while making sure that he isn't doing anything inappropriate. However, he then sees a dairy and looks inside of it in which his eyes widen as he looks at what is written. When Asuna reenters the room, she gasps in shock to see Kazuto looking at her dairy. She puts down the stuff that she brought in by the table and she says, annoyed, "Kirito-kun, how could you do that? Looking at…!" However, Asuna is yelped as Kazuto hugs her and tackling her to the bed in which Asuna sees the look of GREAT concern in Kazuto's eyes.

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I didn't know…"

Asuna, sighs, knowing what Kazuto is talking about and Asuna tells Kazuto, with a weak smile, "I didn't want to worry you more with Suguha-chan being captured and other things."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I'll get your memories back, Asuna. We, all, will make sure of that."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I know, Kirito-kun." Asuna then blushes and she tells Kazuto, "Maybe you could let me go, Kirito-kun. My parents aren't in, but…" Kazuto then realizes the 'position' that they were in, he blushes like mad, and he leaps off Asuna on the double.

Kazuto says, nervously, "I'm sorry, Asuna! I…It was just…!"

Asuna gets to her feet and she says, with a smile, "It's okay, Kirito-kun. I can understand that you are really worried about me."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "As I said, I'll get your memories back, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a grin, "I know that you and the others will, Kirito-kun. You and Serena-chan have never let me down before."

Kazuto says, "I just hope that Serena is okay."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Did something happen Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I'll tell you everything that happened while you were 'out' due to what happened to you." Asuna nods her head and she listens to Kazuto about what has happened ever since she got her SAO memories taken away in which she has a 'bad feeling'.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District of Tokyo, we find ourselves within apartment complex where the apartment home of both Darien Shields and Serena Tsukino AKA Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon where we find Darien sleeping in his bed, but he then slowly awakens as he is moaning and groan in which he looks over to see Serena rolling and tossing in her sleep with her sweating a lot.

Darien asks, concerned, "Serena?" Serena doesn't respond as she is moaning and groaning in which he says, concerned while gently shaking her, "Serena? Serena?!" Serena then yelps out as she wakes up with a start and she looks at Darien with flushed cheeks in which he asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Serena responds, her face flush, "I don't…I don't know…I'm burning up inside…I'm so hot…!"

Darien puts his hand to Serena's forehead and he says, "You don't seem to have a fever…" He then yelps as Serena tackles him to the bed and she molds her body, clad in a nightgown, against his body causing him to ask, stunned and a bit flush forms in his cheeks, "What's gotten into you, Meatball Head?"

Serena tells Darien, "I'm sorry, Darien-kun, but I…I…" Serena then passionate and intensely kisses Darien on the lips and he then remembers what happened to Serena when she was captured by Embryo.

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Could this be some kind of aftereffect of the torture that sick fiend, Embryo, put her and Ange through?"_ When Serena breaks off the kiss, Darien tells Serena, "Serena, you might be suffering from some kind of aftereffect of the torture that Embryo put you through."

Serena moans out, "I…I think…that you are right…but I…I can't stop myself…Ooh, hold me…hold me…!" Serena then starts to nibble on Darien's left ear and then kisses his neck causing him to get flush and he can't help to mentally sigh as he gently hugs Serena in which she then brings him into another deep and passionate kiss causing him to return the kiss hoping that his beloved will be okay, but he also feels helpless since he feels that he can't protect the princess that he loves so much.

 _ **April 28, 2026, Tokyo, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of the Kirigaya household, Suguha is sleeping in her own bed and she is also tossing and turning before she wakes up with a gasp.

Trivia, her Lunarian feline advisor, asks her, "Is something wrong, princess?"

Suguha responds, "I'm fine, Trivia. Just…Just had a bad dream."

Trivia responds, narrowing her eyes, "You have been plenty of those during the recent month."

Suguha asks Trivia, "Can you really blame me with all the adventures that we had?"

Trivia says, "While there are possibly situations that could cause the induction of 'bad dreams', I don't think that the 'dreams' should happen the majority of this whole month."

Suguha tells Trivia, annoyed, "Do you know how annoying you really are?"

Trivia says, with a smile, "You keep telling me that every day, my princess." Suguha gives a groan as she gets up showing that she is wearing just a long shirt over her undergarments in which she heads to the bathroom where she splashes water over her face.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"What the heck? What is up with these weird dreams and nightmares? Serena and I facing a…a creature that looks like a villain from one of those American manga, I'm trapped in SAO with a guy and changing what happened there, and four weirdos that look similar to me as Sailor Celestial? And what's weirder, they don't feel like 'dreams'. They felt all too real especially me facing that…creature."_ Suguha puts her hand over her heart and she thinks in her mind, shaking her head, _"I can't think about stupid dreams right now. My counterpart is counting on all of us and plus, Yuuna-san and her AI counterpart needs us to stop his dad and Eiji from doing something that sounds as horrible as SAO. And I've got a bad feeling that Yuuna-san's AI 'sister' wasn't exaggerating when she said this. It has to do with the memory loss that Asuna and the other SAO survivors that 'lost' in Ordinal Scale have experienced."_ Suguha uses a towel to wipe her hair and face and prepares to head back to bed knowing that she needs all the rest that she can for tomorrow.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Touto Institute of Technology**_

Inside of the Touto Institute of Technology, Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura, the creator of Augma and Ordinal Scale, is giving a group of people a lecture on the advantages of Augmented Reality to Virtual Reality. In crowd, there is a young lady with short blond hair, brown eyes with circular glasses in front of those brown eyes, and wearing a blue business style female outfit. There is also a young man with well-combed short brown hair, blue eyes with glasses in front of his eyes, and wearing a brown business style male suit. Elsewhere within the building, we are coming to the office of Professor Shigemura where it is quiet and then Tuxedo Mask, Kamen Rider Lunar, and Kazuto appear within the room.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Here we are."

Kazuto says, "It seems like the 'cloaking device' still works here."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "I don't think that they doubt that we wouldn't come here, but they are mainly focused on their headquarters due to Suguha's escape and our raid in it."

Tuxedo Mask asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "But what makes you think that we will find something here?"

Kazuto says, "I think we can."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What?"

Kazuto says, "The reason behind Eiji's power in Ordinal Scale."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "You think that his abilities in Ordinal Scale aren't 'natural'?"

Kazuto says, "Something about him feels really off, Darien."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You have a good idea to suspect that. If they want to extract memories from the SAO survivors for their plans, I don't think that they will rely on the SAO bosses alone."

Kazuto says, with a nod of his head, "I agree. Eiji needs to be the best if he is going to defeat SAO survivors to allow the Augma to take their memories."

The three of them look around and they find a picture of Yuuna in which Kamen Rider Lunar says, "That's her."

Kazuto says, looking at the picture, "Yuuna-san. Professor Shigemura-san's daughter."

Tuxedo Mask says, "What Professor Shigemura is doing is wrong, but he is doing what he is doing out of love."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "And I also think guilt too. Kayaba was his student and he was the one that gave Eiji and Yuuna the NervGear and game cartridges that got them trapped in SAO with Yuuna-san losing her life."

Tuxedo Mask says, "And I think that it is the same for Eiji: Love and guilt."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "And I also think a bit of revenge. Your Meatball Head did everything in her power to save her while trapped in there, but he still hates her for not saving her."

Kazuto says, "She is Sailor Moon, but Serena is still only human and she did whatever she could to save her."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "I fully agree, Kazuto. However, Eiji doesn't see it that way."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "The ass just needed someone to blame."

Kazuto says, "I don't think that's completely the case with Eiji."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks Kazuto, "What do you mean by that?"

Kazuto says, "Something just tells me that he is just 'sharing the blame'. He blames Serena and himself. Remember the story back in SAO when Eiji was Nautilus of the Knights of the Blood Oath? I think that he felt that his 'problem' was just plain cowardice in his mind because he couldn't save the person that was most precious to him."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "And what if he told Asuna that story that he told his legs couldn't move despite him telling to move in order to his shame of his freezing during a fight? He could have just froze."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That could be true. I'm not saying this to lessen his 'crime' in this, but when Serena spoke about him when she was trying to rescue Eiji, Yuuna, and all of the players with them, Eiji, as Nautilus, seem to want to move, but his legs wouldn't move at all. FNC with the NervGear and other Full-Dive devices aren't unusual and different forms of FNC aren't strange either." Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "But right now, we aren't here to judge his actions in his past. We are here to prevent him and Professor Shigemura-san from committing an act that rivaled the one that took Yuuna-san's life and left her trapped as a 'digital existence'."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Right." They continue on looking around and when they open a drawer, they find a strange device in which Kazuto takes a look at it.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Did you find something?"

Kazuto says, plainly, "I might have."

When Kazuto takes out the device, Tuxedo Mask asks, seeing, "What is it?"

Kazuto says, "It could be nothing." Kazuto focuses his mind and he remembers about seeing a 'glow' from the back of Eiji's neck.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Form the way that you are reacting, I don't think that's nothing."

Kazuto says, "Let's get Izzy and Ami to examine this."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Okay." The three of them continue to examine the office, but they don't find anything that they are looking for.

Kazuto asks, "Anything?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Nothing."

Tuxedo Mask says, after shutting down the computer in the room, "Nothing. He made sure not to put anything that would clue us in."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Most likely, he kept the 'important stuff' at UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Kazuto says, "Let's go."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, the three of them get together and they seem to vanish leaving the room exactly as they left it in which when Professor Shigemura enters the room shortly after Kazuto, Kamen Rider Lunar, and Tuxedo Mask 'vanish', he doesn't see anything out of place, but for a second, he gets a feeling that something is 'off', however, he ignores it for the time being as he goes over to his desk and looks at the picture of Yuuna, his daughter, with an intense stare.

Professor Shigemura thinks in his mind, _"Soon, Yuuna…Soon…"_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Right now, somewhere within Juuban, Tusk, Vivian, Ange, Rosalie, and Hilda are assembled together and all of them are wearing regular clothing to bend in with the people in the city.

Tusk asks Ange, "Are you sure that you are okay, Ange?"

Ange responds, with a sigh, "I told you that I'm just fine, Tusk."

Tusk says, "I'm just concerned for you, Ange."

Ange says, "I know, Tusk."

Hilda says, looking all over Juuban, "Man! How can these people build so big? They must get headaches!"

Rosalie says, with a nod, "No kidding!"

Ange says, "Don't stare too much. We are trying to bend in."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "It isn't like it is that hard, princess. No one has Mana, so, we're like one of the crowd."

Rosalie says, looking around, "This feels kind of weird."

Ange tells Rosalie, "What's so weird about it?"

Rosalie tells Ange, "You don't know since your parents hid it until you were exposed by that jackass of a brother of yours, but you never knew what it meant to be so different from the rest of society."

Ange says, "Well, you don't have to worry about that since our 'society' will be going down the gutter."

Hilda asks, with a grin, "Still thinking that you can do it, huh, princess?"

Ange responds, with a smirk, "I know that I can, Hilda."

Hilda says, with a grin, "That's good to know."

Tusk says, "It looks all so peaceful."

Vivian says, "Yeah! Despite all of the 'monster attacks', they don't seem too 'on guard' for it!"

Ange says, "Well, they have gotten used to it, Vivian."

Rosalie says, shaking her head, "This is one weird world."

Hilda says, "No joke."

Rosalie asks, "And our Suguha come from a world like this?"

Tusk says, with a nod, "That's right. Remember the Suguha that we know is just a different version that we know. From what her counterpart on this Earth and her friends and family can tell us, she is pretty much the same with the same powers."

Hilda says, "So, our Suguha comes from a place like this? It makes you wonder."

Rosalie says, looking into a store, "This stuff is really something else. Plenty of it is better than the best stuff that we can get at Arzenal."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "It is, isn't it? Quite a wonderful place." The group gasps and they turn in which they see Salia and the Diamond Rose Knights, dressed in regular civilian clothing, walking out in front of them.

Ange says, with a glare, "Salia."

Salia says, "Hello, Ange."

Ange says, "You have got a lot of nerve to face us, Salia."

Salia says, with a sly smirk, "And you have got a lot of nerve to come out into the open with your precious new friends, Ange."

Ange says, with a smirk, "Ha! We can take care of you and ridiculous Diamond Rose Losers without them with one hand tied behind our backs!"

Irma says, annoyed, "Really? You don't have anything to protect you!"

Ange retorts, with a grin, "Really? In this world, you can't run around with a gun unless you want to be arrested, but there are other ways to defend ourselves. Would you like to try?"

Irma snarls at Ange and Salia says, "Easy, Irma. You get pissed off at Ange and you fall right into her trap."

Tusk asks, seriously, "What do you want Salia?"

Salia responds, "We're issuing a challenge to your new friends. They are going to face us in a fight and to make things a bit fairer, we're not going to use our Ragna-Mails."

There are surprised looks and Vivian asks, curiously, "Seriously?"

Hilda responds, "Yeah, right! Did they knock those screws in your head completely loose? You remember how powerful they are? And they are only getting stronger!"

Chris says, "They may be powerful, but they are nothing against Master Embryo."

Ange asks, with a stern tone, "And why should we give them that challenge in the first place?"

Salia tells Ange, "Seriously, Ange?"

Ange asks, seriously, "What's that supposed to mean Salia?"

Chris tells Ange, "Did you forget the power of Master Embryo, Ange? I thought that you would have learned your lesson by now."

Ange says, "I'm not afraid of his tricks."

Salia tells Ange, "There is more to Master Embryo's power than just tricks."

Ange says, "Well, I'm still not impressed."

Rosalie steps forward and Chris asks, annoyed, "What do you want?"

Rosalie tells Chris, "Chris, please don't do this."

Chris asks, annoyed, "Is that all you have to say?"

Hilda asks, "Can't you see that he is just using you?"

Chris yells out, angrily, "Master Embryo isn't using me! He is a true friend unlike you! You left me to die!"

Rosalie says, "No! I didn't want to leave you! I wanted to go back for you!"

Chris says, angrily, "Like I believe you. Master Embryo truly cares about me unlike you. You just used me like a toy."

Rosalie says, protesting, "That's not true!"

Chris says, "Oh, really? You don't remember when we were younger. When Hilda said that she didn't want me wear my hair in pigtails for example." Hilda gives a nervous look at that and Chris says, with a nasty glare, "You just didn't want someone else to have pigtails like you. You didn't care for my feelings and you never did."

Hilda says, nervously, "Come on, we were just goofy kids…"

Chris yells out, angrily, "Shut up!" Hilda and Rosalie flinch from that and Chris says, "Master Embryo cares about who I am and who I want to be unlike you. He is my true friend and my only friend."

Rosalie says, plainly, "Chris…"

Ange says, plainly, "Okay, enough with the drama. You haven't proven to me why I should even bother them with you."

Salia takes out a piece of paper, throws to Ange, who catches it, and Salia says, with a grin, "Give this to them and they will understand." Soon after, Salia and the rest of the Diamond Rose Knight vanish through a form of teleportation.

Tusk asks, confused, "How…?"

Vivian replies, "Answer: You got me!"

Rosalie says, solemnly, "Chris…"

Tusk asks Ange, "So, what's that they gave you?"

Ange says, "Let's give it to the others and see if they make heads or tails of it."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, our 'main cast', including our heroes and heroines, are assembled together with everyone from Ange's Earth in which they are looking at the picture of the Moon Kingdom with Embryo on it.

Lita asks, "How did the heck did he get here?"

Mina says, "It has to be some kind of photoshop edit."

Amara says, "It might be."

Darien asks, with a serious tone, "But knowing Embryo's powers, can we take the risk?"

Yolei says, "You know that this is a trap."

Raye says, with a nod, "That's quite obvious, Yolei."

Hotaru says, "Plus, Yuna-san's concert is tonight and most likely, it is a trap for all those SAO survivors playing Ordinal Scale."

Kazuto asks Ami, "You have any idea on breaking the tablet?"

Ami says, "Well, I…" Ami then asks, eyes widening, "Hold on, what's this?" Everyone looks at Ami and she is typing on a holographic keyboard in which she says, "Where did this come from? I don't understand…"

Serena asks Ami, "What's wrong, Ami-chan?"

Ami says, "Someone managed to hack into this server."

There are multiple gasps and Joe asks, surprised, "Huh? But this is a computer system for a hidden kingdom on the MOON! How could anyone hack into this computer system?"

Darien asks Ami, seriously, "Can you track it?"

Ami says, shaking her head, "No. The 'hack' was only around for a few seconds. Enough to download…" Ami says, her eyes widen, "Wait! This is it!"

Mina asks, confused, "What's it?"

Ami says, "I just found the way to gain access to the information on the tablet! The data file sent here just contained the solution."

Izzy says, amazed, "Ami's right! It contains what we need to break the 'firewalls' on the files!"

Tai asks, suspiciously, "Okay, someone just gave us the information to unlock this?"

Matt says, with a nod, "And they just able to hack into a computer system not connected to Earth's network and hidden here on the moon? I get where you are going, Tai, and I agree."

Amara says, nodding her head, "Same here."

Rika says, nodding her head, "Ditto."

Darien says, "I have to agree that's suspicious."

Kazuto says, "You should run a diagnostic scan to make sure that none of the computers have been 'invaded'."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Good idea." Ami nods her head in agreement and the two of them make sure that there isn't anything that could 'invade' their computer systems.

When they are done, Ami says, "Everything clears out."

Ken says, "I still don't like it."

Tai tells Ken, "A lot of us can agree with you, Ken. There are quite a few times when Izzy got something 'helpful' from an unexpected source and it bit us in the butt."

Ami says, "I have to agree that this is highly suspicious, but this is our best bet to discover the secrets of the Augma."

Serena tells Ami, "Do it."

Plenty of the others look at Serena in surprise and Raye says, "Hey! Whoa, Meatball Head!"

Serena says, with a sigh, "What choice do we have? We, all, have a bad feeling about the Augma, but we haven't found a thing."

Kazuto says, "True." Kazuto asks Ami and Izzy, "But how was your mission to Professor Shigemura's lecture?"

Izzy responds, "When we asked about the dangers of the Augma, Professor Shigemura-san 'skirted' over the issue."

Amara says, plainly, "That's no surprise."

Davis says, "I've got to say that what other information do we've got right now? We don't exactly have much in the way of choice."

Kari says, with a nod, "I've got to agree with Dai-kun."

TK says, "I don't like it, but we don't have many options now." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Izzy and Ami then use the information given to them by their 'mysterious benefactor'.

When they are done, Izzy says, "It worked!" Izzy and Ami then look over the data and they gasp in shock and horror.

Ami says, horrified, "It can't be!"

Izzy says, looking over the data, "I wish that it wasn't, but it is!"

Kotone asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Rika says, "You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

Izzy says, "Close to it. A 'ghost' from SAO! The Augma is actually a reengineered NervGear!"

There are gasps of shock and horror and Yolei yells out, shocked, "Seriously?!"

Kazuto and Serena immediately look over the data and Serena says, horrified, "Oh, Kami…"

Kazuto says, seriously, "They're right! The Augma is a reengineered NervGear with a limiter!"

Matt says, "Oh, shit!"

Davis says, with a nod, "No kidding, Matt!"

Joe says, nodding his head, "This is really bad!"

Sora asks, "So, that's why…?"

Darien says, interrupting, "Yes, it is."

Yuuna, in hologram form, says, solemnly, "Oh, daddy…"

Kazuto asks Izzy, realizing something, "Izzy, isn't Yuna supposed to have a big concert tonight?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "That's right."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "It must be a trap to gather as many SAO survivors as possible."

Ami says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Mina asks Ami, "What's wrong, Ami-chan?"

Ami says, "To gather so many memories from so many people at once, he would have to perform a high-frequency scan."

Kazuto asks, very concerned, "A high-frequency scan?"

Lita says, shocked, "Don't tell me."

Ami says, with a nod, "A level of what a NervGear did to a person that 'died' in SAO."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Yuuna says, with tears in her virtual eyes, "Oh, Kami…daddy…"

Serena tells Yuuna, "Yuuna-san, we will make sure that it won't happen."

Amara says, "However, we also have another set of problems."

Ange says, "Like rescuing our Suguha and the challenge from Salia and the others."

Suguha asks Ange, "How confident were they?"

Ange responds, "Very confident."

Tusk says, adding in, "Confident that they didn't need their Ragna-Mails to beat you."

Yolei says, plainly, "That's a trap."

Mimi says, nodding her head, "I agree."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "Ditto."

Tai says, plainly, "They couldn't make it any more obvious."

Lita says, "Well, they are no longer allies with UNI-SHOCKER. They can't be that dangerous."

Tusk says, "Anyone associated with Embryo, even if they are being manipulated, are dangerous. You can't underestimate them."

Ange says, "Tusk has a point. They are a real pain in the ass."

Rosalie asks, annoyed, "So, what do you expect us to do princess?"

Ange asks Rosalie, "Really, Rosalie? You really think that we are going to play by Embryo's rules?"

Rosalie and Hilda smirk at this and Amara says, "Hey, hold it!"

Ange tells Amara, "Don't 'hold it' to me, Amara! This is much our problem as it is yours! Don't think that you are going to keep us out of it!"

Rosalie says, sternly, "That's right! Those are our friends being used by that bastard and I'm going to get Chris…Them back!"

Hilda says, "Personally, I just want to kick the ass of our world's so-called ruler."

Ange says, "That's a surprise, Hilda. For once, we can agree on something."

Hilda tells Ange, with a grin, "Don't expect it to be a pattern, princess."

Lita asks, "So, what shall we do?"

Darien says, "I think that we should take Embryo's 'threat' seriously."

Trista says, with a nod, "Agreed, Darien. However, it is right to say that this is a trap for us. And they wouldn't perform this tactic if they felt that it wasn't going to work."

Hotaru asks Trista, "Are you certain Trista?"

Trista says, "Embryo has had enough time to study us, our tactics, and our abilities. Plus, he was temporary allied with UNI-SHOCKER who has faced other versions of us before and despite us being stronger versions of the ones that they have faced, we have seen that they have developed weapons to counter our powers."

Amara says, "And it might be a given that Embryo might have taken a few 'toys' that they had without permission."

Trista says, with a nod, "Indeed, Amara."

Ami says, "And we have no idea what we are facing."

Shion says, with a nod, "That's right. That also means that we shouldn't play by their rules or should I say, play by what they imply."

Lita asks Shion, "What do you mean by that?'

Shion says, with a smirk, "They just told Ange that they are challenging us. They didn't say that we couldn't bring anyone to help."

Ange says, with a sly grin, "No, they didn't."

Amara says, with a wide smirk, "I like where you are going with this."

Shion says, "All's fair in love and war and this isn't love. Also, when we are the villains' fair? However, we aren't breaking rules and playing by 'their rules' since they didn't say not to bring anyone else to help us."

Mina says, with a grin, "You have got to love loopholes."

Davis says, with a sly smirk, "You know it, girlfriend!"

Kazuto says, "But remember, we also have the matter of Yuna's concert tonight. Based on what we know, he is planning to use it to do a mass scan of all SAO survivors there to revive Yuuna-san as an AI." Kazuto says, looking at Yuuna in hologram form, "What he doesn't know is that his daughter has a 'digital form' now."

Mina says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

Lita says, with a nod, "You said it, Mina-chan."

Tai says, "Well, there is also something else bugging me."

Sora asks Tai, "What's that Tai?"

Tai responds, "That message that allowed us to access that information."

Matt says, "You are asking about who sent us the information needed to access it and why they helped us."

Amara says, "That's a very good question, Matt."

Kazuto says, "A very good question indeed."

Davis says, "But we really don't have the time to consider it. If they are going to do that mass scan tonight, then we don't have time."

TK says, with a nod, "Davis is right. There are too many lives in danger."

Darien says, nodding his head, "I've got to agree with Davis and TK. There isn't time to wonder about that."

Suguha says, nodding her head in agreement, "Good point."

Shion says, also nodding her head in agreement, "Same here."

Tai says, with a serious tone, "Then let's get to work!" The others nod their heads in agreement, but plenty of them can't help to wonder on who gave them the information needed to unlock Professor Shigemura's tablet to get them this important information.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Somewhere within Tokyo, we find ourselves at an unknown location where we find a young woman looking at the holographic and regular computer screens.

This young woman looks to be around 26 years of age with deep violet hair tied in a bun with chest long bangs, glasses in front of her red eyes, and wearing a tight black skirt with black stockings rimmed with black paisley. She also wears a long-sleeved, classy, white dress shirt which reveals much of her bust; while wearing black camisole underneath.

Just then female voice asks, "Suzume-sensei?" The young woman looks back to see a young lady coming towards her.

This young lady looks to be 18-19 years of age with blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals.

The violet haired woman tells the blond-haired woman, "Haruka, how are you?"

The blond-haired woman responds, with a sly smile, "I believe that you know the answer to that one Suzume-sensei."

The violet haired woman says, with a nod, "Understandable, Haruka."

The blond-haired woman, Haruka, asks, "Sensei, why are you helping them?"

The violet haired woman, Suzume, replies, with a smile, "For our own goals. If these outsiders succeed, we won't have a chance for our plans."

Haruka asks, "Wouldn't Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan be enough?"

Suzume replies, with a sly smile, "Maybe, but a shinobi must consider all possibilities. Remember, their world is a famous anime and manga in ours, so, while we may have the edge, they can regroup and counter them."

Haruka says, "Maybe or maybe not, Suzume-sensei. While he is famous, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan are still considered fictional."

Suzume says, "True, but they aren't stupid, Haruka. Our former school will be keeping a close eye on things especially those of the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined especially with the appearance of Sailor Celestial."

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "I have to admit that girl isn't half bad."

Suzume says, "Sailor Celestial is a warrior and she is one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts of them all."

Haruka says, "That's why we need her on our side."

Suzume says, with a nod, "Correct. And we need to make sure that no one else gets their hands on her."

Haruka says, "Especially that pretty boy that pretends to be a kami."

Suzume says, "You see why Naruto-kun hates their kind so much."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Suzume says, "Now, we wait and see." Haruka and Suzume give wide wicked smiles on their lips.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, Salia, Chris, Ersha, Irma, and Tanya are waiting in the open.

Tanya asks, "Where are they already?"

Ersha says, "You think that they won't come? Our challenge was quite vague."

Salia says, with a plain tone, "They'll come."

Chris asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Just then a female voice booms, "Maybe you should look up." The Diamond Rose Knights gasp in which they look up to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, and Valkyrie Sailor Mars float down in front of them.

Salia asks, "Just the five of you?"

Sailor Mars says, "Five is more than enough to take care of you, tools."

Chris says, "Don't count on it."

Sailor Celestial says, "Doubt it, Chris. Without your Ragna-Mails, you aren't a real threat. Heck, you aren't a real threat with them."

Tanya says, with a smirk, "I guess that you are another version of Suguha."

Irma says, "A little too cocky for your own good. Guess you are a princess."

Sailor Celestial says, "One that's about to give you a royal butt kicking."

Chris says, with a glare, "Just try it."

Sailor Moon asks, "How are you going to defeat us without your Ragna-Mails?"

Salia says, with a wide smirk, "This is why." The Diamond Rose Knights then display five strange weapons including a spear with a blue crystal tip, two swords with crystal-like blades, one sword having a blue blade while the other had a red serrated blade, a chain with two red crystals shaped into arrow-like blades, and a crossbow with an arrow already inside of it with the arrow having a crystal-like tip.

Sailor Celestial asks, "What the heck are…?!"

Sailor Celestial and Sailor Mars then 'sense' something and Sailor Mars says, shocked, "Oh, shit! Those aren't ordinary weapons!" Just then all five weapons glows along with Salia and her group and when the glow fades away, all five are them are wearing Valkyrie-like armor like those seen on television, movies, and literature.

Chris says, amazed, "It worked."

Sailor Sun says, nervously, "Uh oh. This is going to be trouble."

Tanya says, with a grin, "You know it!"

Salia says, with a sly smirk, "Guess what? We are 'Valkyries' too!"

The Diamond Rose Knights glow with power and Sailor Mars says, "This is no joke! They are filled with incredible power!"

Chris says, with a sinister sneer, "Payback time." The five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts are now facing the five Diamond Rose Knights, who now have strange weapons giving them Valkyrie style armor and special powers, in what could be a deadly duel.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Suguha] is trapped within what looks like a human-sized glass cylinder attached to high-tech equipment in which said equipment are attached to a group of severs where Eiji and Professor Shigemura.

[Darien] walks in on them and he asks, "Is everything ready?"

Professor Shigemura responds, "Yes, it is."

[Darien] says, "You know what your stake in this is."

Eiji says, "You don't have to remind us. We will be prepared to do what it takes."

Professor Shigemura says, "As long as we get Yuuna back, we don't care what you do with this technology."

[Darien] says, "Good."

[Suguha] says, with a plain tone, "If you want to use my powers to get what you want, you are in a big disappoint. And no, I'm not going to claim that I don't have powers. I know that I do, but they are locked tighter than safe since I don't remember how to use my powers and they locked themselves away since a huge chunk of my damn memories are missing."

[Darien] says, "We already know that."

[Suguha] says, "Then you should know that pretty boy so-called deity has them in his hands. If you hadn't betrayed him, you might have gotten them back to unlock my powers."

[Darien] retorts, "Do you think that we are really stupid, brat? We give you your memories and we have two Sailor Celestial instead of one to deal with. And something tells me that you are just as annoying as the one in this world."

[Suguha] responds, with a sly smirk, "You want to find out?"

[Darien] says, "You won't be so cocky when we are done with you."

[Suguha] says, "Too much harm comes to me and you may lose my powers for good."

[Darien] responds, with a wicked smile, "Doesn't matter. There is a spare in this world."

[Suguha] says, with a sly grin, "Last time that I checked, SHE broke out of this place and made you, guys, look like a bunch of idiots."

[Darien] twitches an eyebrow and he tells Professor Shigemura, "Let's hurry it up. The less I have to talk with her, the better." [Suguha] gives a victorious smirk as [Darien] prepares to walk away as a holographic screen appears just above him.

The figure on the screen says, "My friend, I think that you might want to see this." [Darien] then looks to see the holographic screen showing the unfolding battle between the Diamond Rose Knights and five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts which [Darien's] eyes widen at the armor that the Diamond Rose Knights are wearing.

[Darien] says, with a sneer, "It looks like Embryo has been putting his hands on our 'cookie jar'." [Darien] says, with a sinister smirk, "I'm going to need to have a 'talk' about that." [Darien] then walks away in which Eiji sneers at him while Professor Shigemura continues his work with [Suguha] gaining a concerned look. Unknown to any of them, within another part of the building, they are being watched by a figure from a holographic screen.

The figure says, with a sinister sly tone, "Fools. You will be playing into my hands soon. I will do what not even Kayaba could and untie the virtual and 'real' together."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Back in Odiaba District, we find our five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, Moon, Mars, Pluto, Sun, and Celestial, are facing against the Diamond Rose Knights with their new weapons, powers, and Valkyrie style armor in which Sailor Moon is dodging assault from Chris and her brand-new chain weapon.

Chris says, with a sly smirk, "Not so fun when you are the one that's outmatched." On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial and Salia are fighting it out with Salia using her new spear against Sailor Celestial's two swords.

Salia says, with a wicked smile, "While I want to use this to pummel Ange into the ground, you are going to have to do."

Sailor Celestial says, "You are going to have to do better than that, Salia."

Salia says, with a sly smirk, "I intend to!" Salia and Sailor Celestial get into intense combat with Sailor Celestial with Salia's new spear clashing with Sailor Celestial's swords with Sailor Mars dodging a lot of different elemental blots from Ersha's new crossbow.

Sailor Pluto dodges a sword swipe from Tanya and she yells out, "You don't know what kind of powers that you are messing with!"

Tanya responds, "We know what we are messing with bitch! You are just scared since the odds are now even!" Tanya slams her sword into the ground creating a massive shockwave that sends all five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts flying into the air, but they easy right themselves and float in the air above them.

Irma yells out, excitedly, "Yes, we've got them!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "We've just begun to fight!"

Salia says, with a wicked smile, "That's good. It wouldn't be much fun if the fight ended too soon." The Diamond Rose Knight then continue their assault against the five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts in which they seemly don't know that another Valkyrie Sailor Scout, Sailor Orion, is watching from a distance using her equipment to look at the situation.

Sailor Orion says, into a communication piece, "You understand the situation."

Darien's voice booms, "Understand loud and clear. Now, we can see why those girls challenges us. From what Ami says, their power levels rival theirs."

Sailor Orion asks, "Shall I engage?" But then, a 'feeling' comes over Sailor Orion and she leaps into the air, spins around, and fires an arrow right at Embryo and his Ragna-Mail, who skillfully dodges the attack.

Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "I believe that this is a 'private matter'." Embryo seems to vanish and his Ragna-Mail, Hysterica, attacks Sailor Orion, firing its beam rifle at her in which she dodges and counters with her arrows.

Darien's voice yells out over the communication device, "Orion?!"

Sailor Orion says, "I can't help. Embryo has engaged me in his Ragna-Mail. My hands are tied."

Darien responds, "Understood, Orion. We're on our way." Sailor Orion continues to fight against Hysterica in which she dodges the shots from its beam rifle while firing back with her arrows in which the Ragna-Mail gracefully dodges causing Sailor Orion to give an annoyed look while remaining focused on battling her opponent.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Yuuki residence**_

Back inside of the Yuuki residence, Asuna is within her room and looking out the window in which she is thinking about something.

Flashback; The previous day

Inside of Asuna's room, Kazuto and Asuna have just finished the discussing about what's going on recently after her memories got stolen and Kazuto finding out how much the memory loss goes.

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "Yes?"

Asuna tells Kazuto, "I'm a Sailor Scout, too, so, maybe…"

Kazuto tells Asuna, making her look at him in the eyes, "Asuna, normally, I would agree, but finding out how extensive your memory loss is, I don't want to put you in anymore danger. And before you say anything, I'm always reluctantly to put Sugu in anymore danger, but she is a Sailor Scouts and right now, she is at 'full strength'. I can trust that she will be okay despite what happened. However, I'm afraid for you since a good chunk of memories have been taken from you. I don't know how extensive the 'damage' from the Augma is. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you if I knew that you weren't at your best, Asuna. I doubt that Serena and Yui-chan would forgive me either. Please leave this to the rest of us. Like Klein, you need to safe." Asuna wanted to protest, but the look in Kazuto's eyes and a tinge of fear in her mind causes Asuna not to protect as well as just nod in agreement with Kazuto. Kazuto smiles warmly, and he says, "Thank you, Asuna. All of us will get your memories back, that's for certain."

Asuna tells Kazuto, with a warm smile, "Promise me that you will be careful."

Kazuto says, with a warm smile, "I'll try my best."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Asuna looks at her new Sailor Scout broach and she then looks outside of her window causing her to think, _"Kirito-kun…"_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Back in Odiaba, the five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts are deep in combat with the Diamond Rose Knight, who are matching them move for move, in which we move to the battle with Salia against Sailor Celestial with Salia's spear clashes with Sailor Celestial's swords. The two of them fight intensely before Sailor Celestial freeze in her tracks as a 'psychic scream' blasts through her mind.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"What the heck?!"_ Salia, not knowing why Sailor Celestial stopped, uses this chance, and fires a beam of energy from her spear that slams into Sailor Celestial causing her to be sent flying.

Sailor Moon yells out, seeing this and with a worried voice, "Celestial!" Sailor Celestial slams into the side of a parked car with such force that the side of the car caves in from the sheer force of the impact. Sailor Moon turns towards Sailor Celestial, but she is bound in Chris' chain.

Chris says, with a smirk, "You should worry about yourself, princess." Sailor Moon yelps as she is dragged to the ground by Chris where she hits the ground with a nasty 'thud'. Back with Sailor Celestial, she stumbles forward and shakes her head as she struggles to recover from Salia's attack and the 'mental attack'. Sailor Celestial's 'danger sense' goes off and she leaps into the air as Salia impales the spear into the car that Sailor Celestial was just knocked into and Sailor Celestial creates a shockwave of wind with her swords that knocks Salia to the ground, but before Sailor Celestial could continue her counterattack, another 'psychic scream' causes her to freeze in her tracks.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"What…is going on here?!"_ Sailor Celestial holds her head in pain and seeing her chance, again, Salia attacks with another beam from her new spear, but before the attack could hit, a 'blur' appears to get Sailor Celestial out of the way.

Salia asks, confused, "What?!" Salia then looks to see a huge flying Digimon that's similar to MetalGreymon, but it has metal jet wings on its, its chest plate is red, and its left cybernetic arm is more like six-shot revolver in design.

Sailor Celestial says, with a weak tone, "Thanks, RizeGreymon."

The Digimon responds, "No problem, boss."

( **Digimon Analyzer, Sailor Celestial's voice** )

" **RizeGreymon is an Ultimate Cyborg Digimon, he is similar to MetalGreymon, but while MetalGreymon is made for attack and defense, RizeGreymon is made for attack and SPEED! He has high-speed jets that rocket him at speeds around supersonic and his Trident Revolver can blast his opponents into oblivion!"**

RizeGreymon asks, "Boss, what's going on?"

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "I've got no freaking idea. It feels like someone is screaming in my head."

RizeGreymon asks, "Screaming in your head?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a winch, "Later, buddy. Right now…Look out!" RizeGreymon then looks to see Salia attacking with her spear, but RizeGreymon manages to dodge out of the way.

Salia says, "Should have known that you would cheat!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Cheat?! That's laughable coming from you!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Got that right!" Salia then dodges a shot from a laser weapon and everyone looks to see Ange, riding Villkiss in Destroy Mode, flying over.

Salia yells out, annoyed, "Ange!"

Ange says, "That getup is even more ridiculous on you that those stupid cosplay that you wore."

Salia gives a beet red blush on her cheeks and Sailor Celestial asks, "Cosplay?"

Ange says, with a grin, "Salia is more 'girly' than you think."

Salia yells out, angrily, "That does it, Ange! I'm going to make you shut up for good!"

Ange says, strongly, "Just try it! If you think that you can mimic this Suguha and her friends, think again! Your version of their powers is just plain pathetic, but then again, second-rate and second-best. You were always behind me and our Suguha, Salia."

Salia shouts out, angrily, "I've had enough of you, Ange!" Salia fires a beam of from her spear, but Ange and Villkiss easily manage to dodge the attacks.

Sailor Celestial says, "I've got to get back…Argh!"

Sailor Celestial holds her head in pain and RizeGreymon asks, worriedly, "Boss, are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial grunts out, "Do I…look okay…buddy…?!" Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"What is with this pain?!"_ Just then an image of [Suguha] blasts into Sailor Celestial's mind and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"My counterpart…what are they…doing to her…?!"_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER, we return to the lab that [Suguha] is being kept in and we find her still entrapped in the glass cylinder in which it is full of some kind of gas while there is an Augma attached to the left side of her head causing her to scream out in pain and agony as Professor Shigemura and Eiji are watching.

Eiji asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Professor Shigemura says, "I take no pleasure in this at all. I hate this, but to bring out her powers, we are going to need to use drastic measures."

Eiji asks, "So, this gas is supposed to force her?"

Professor Shigemura says, "No, it is help open her mind while preventing physical damage to her brain from any trauma due to the memories that we are unlocking."

Eiji asks, "Didn't Embryo take most of her memories?"

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "True, but the rest of her memories are locked away. And her powers are also locked due to what happened, like a defensive mechanism, but if we unlock those remaining memories, we might bypass her power's defenses."

Eiji says, with a nod, "I see." [Suguha] screams out as images bombard her mind as her remaining memories are being 'unlocked' and she is being forced to see them.

[Suguha] thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"No! No! Please stop! Please stop! Don't make me see them again!"_ [Suguha] then sees images of the start of SAO, what looks like Kazuto on a hospital bed and a NervGear attached to his head, and, the most horrifying image of all, a group of doctors frantically trying to save a person as a NervGear is killing them. But then there is an image of a male person in a Knights of Blood Oath uniform shattering into pieces and [Suguha] gives out a huge scream as the sigil of Sailor Celestial appears on her forehead causing her to be bathed in rainbow light.

Eiji asks, stunned, "What the…?!" But then there is a huge explosion within the cylinder as it shatters apart and smoke and dust fill the room causing alarms to blare out in which a lot of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen rush into the room.

Professor Shigemura emerges from the smoke and dust and he asks, concerned, "What happened?!" Just then from the smoke and dust of the 'container' entrapped [Suguha], someone that looks like Valkyrie Sailor Celestial emerges from smoke and dust and collapses to the floor on her knees.

Eiji says, "She…"

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "It worked." The Combatmen approached [Valkyrie Sailor Celestial], but her eyes open, showing that they are blank, in which she lashes out on instinct and cutting down the Combatmen with ease.

Eiji yells out, shocked, "Such power!" [Sailor Celestial] then turns towards Eiji and Professor Shigemura and prepares to attack them in which Eiji shouts out, fearfully, "Professor!"

When [Sailor Celestial] leaps in to attack, Professor Shigemura shouts out, "Activate restraints! Shigemura M-One!" Just then, out of the walls, energy beams come out and restrain [Sailor Celestial] in which she struggles against them.

Eiji says, with a sigh, "Good…" But then [Sailor Celestial] breaks the restraints and has Eiji by the throat.

Professor Shigemura yells out, "No!" But then [Sailor Celestial] screams out in pain as she gets hit by Kamen Rider Terra and she collapses to the floor in heap as Professor Shigemura goes over to put a band around her right arm.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "You had better be glad that I was still preparing to leave when those alarms went off."

Professor Shigemura says, "That band will keep her in her transformed state."

Kamen Rider Terra says, "You had better make sure that she remains unconscious as well."

Professor Shigemura says, with a plain tone, "Agreed."

Eiji says, "We, now, have what we need to proceed to the final phase."

Professor Shigemura says, walking to one area on the room, "Yes, Eiji, we do at last." Professor Shigemura than stops at a cytogenetic stasis tube where there is a female figure inside and Professor Shigemura says, "Yuuna…"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Remember, Shigemura-san. You get what you want and we get what we want."

Professor Shigemura says, "We remember."

Eiji says, "Anyway for Yuuna."

Kamen Rider Terra nods his head and he responds, "Just remember that her new life is also in our hands as much as yours." Kamen Rider Terra walks away and when he is gone, Eiji gives an annoyed frown.

Professor Shigemura says, "Easy, Eiji. Do not concern yourself with him. Not when we are so close."

Eiji says, "Right, Shigemura-dono. Right now, I have to be ready for the Black Swordsman, the White Valkyrie, and all of their friends. They will do their best to stop us."

Professor Shigemura says, "Of course." As Eiji starts to walk away, Professor Shigemura looks down at the cytogenetic stasis tube with a plain expression on his face.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Back in Odiaba, the battle against the newly empowered Diamond Rose Knights, our Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, and now, Ange continues on with Ange, within Villkiss, is fighting Salia, but then Embryo, standing on his Ragna-Mail, Hysterica, teleports in as Sailor Orion flies in as well as Tuxedo Mask and the rest of the Sailor Scouts also fly in.

Embryo says, "My dear knights, I'm sorry to pull you away after you are doing so well, but we need to withdraw for now."

The Diamond Rose Knights are confused and Chris asks, "But why, Master Embryo?"

Embryo responds, "There has been a 'complication'."

Salia asks, confused, "Complication?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, my dear Salia. I'm sorry, but we must withdraw to allow me to discuss it with you. Any distraction will cost you, darling Salia."

Salia says, with a nod, "As you wish, Master Embryo." Salia yells out, strongly, "Let's go!" All of the Diamond Rose Knight fly off to assemble by Embryo.

Ange shouts out, "Running away!"

Salia responds, "As if, Ange!" Salia says, gripping her armored hand, "You see this new power? We have mastered it and we are more than a match for your new friends now! Next time, you won't be so lucky!" Soon after, Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights teleport away.

Sailor Venus asks, "What was that all about?"

Sailor Orion says, "They were doing quite well."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Tell me about it, Orion."

Sailor Mercury says, with her computer out, "I think that I know why they left."

Everyone else looks at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter asks, "What is it, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "There was a massive power surge at UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Sailor Uranus asks, "A massive 'power surge'?"

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Mercury, concerned, "Oh no. Mercury, you don't mean…?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "The energy signature of the 'surge' matched Sailor Celestial's energy signature."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Me?"

Tuxedo Mask says, in realization, "They must have somehow forced Celestial's counterpart to reawaken her powers!"

There are looks of shock and Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I believe that's a valid statement. During the fight, I sensed a power 'disruption' in space and time and it could have only been made by someone like Celestial herself."

Sailor Uranus says, "That means that Shigemura and Eiji have the final piece of their plan to attempt to revive Yuuna-san."

Tuxedo Mask says, "It means that they will be fully committed to their plans for the concert tonight."

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Sailor Sun asks, "What can we do?"

Sailor Celestial says, "We need to make our move and now."

RizeGreymon asks, "Are you going to be okay, boss?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I am now, RizeGreymon. That 'screaming' that I heard must have been my counterpart when they were forcibly reawakening her powers."

Sailor Celestial holds her head and Sailor Moon asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm okay now. We need to hurry."

Ange says, with a nod, "No damn kidding." The others can't help to nod their heads in agreement as they plan to push their plans forward.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Within their current 'headquarters', Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights are also discussing the same subject.

Ersha asks, "So, they forced our Suguha to awaken her powers?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "I believe so, my darling Ersha."

Chris asks, "So, what do we do now, Master Embryo?"

Salia says, "I say that we make them pay! We have mastered our new powers!"

Embryo tells Salia, "I love your attitude, my dear Salia. However, we can't just be going rushing in there. They have much experience from various world and I had managed to acquire these artifacts from them, so, it would be good to remember that they may have ways to counter them."

Salia says, with a sigh, "Yes, you are right, Master Embryo."

Embryo tells Salia, with a smile, "Don't worry, Salia. I'm not saying that they won't pay for their betrayal, but we need to plan accordingly."

Salia asks Embryo, "Do you have a plan Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, I do. I will need your complete trust from all of you, my lovely ladies."

Salia says, "You saved us and gave us purpose, Master Embryo. Of course we trust you."

The other Diamond Rose Knights nod their heads in agreement and Embryo says, with a smile, "Thank you. Please follow me." Embryo then heads off and the Diamond Rose Knights follow him to prepare for whatever plans that Embryo has.

 **End Scene 14**

Things are now coming to ahead since Suguha's counterpart has been forced to 'reawaken' as her version of Sailor Celestial and it looks like the Diamond Rose Knight have gained their own powers to rival the Valkyrie level Sailor Scouts. With Professor Shigemura's and UNI-SHOCKER's plans and yes, I said PLANS and not PLAN, coming to ahead, our group has a lot of work to do. What does Embryo have in his sleeve next? You are going to have to read to find out! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	15. Tipping the Scales, Again

Now, things are coming to ahead in this story in which Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's counterpart has been forced to 'reawaken' her powers as the Sailor Scout of Reality from her universe. It looks like our heroes and heroines have another rescue in the worlds, but after two 'attacks' on UNI-SHOCKER, will it be 'strike three and they are out'? That's something that you are going to have to read and find out, everyone. Now, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 15: Tipping the Scales, Again**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] is talking with the shadowy leadership of UNI-SHOCKER about the current situation.

One of them says, in a male voice, "That's good news, my friend."

[Darien] says, "The only good news from this whole situation."

The male figure says, "Easy, my friend. We have a few setbacks in this dimension, but it doesn't mean that we are finished."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Yes, I know." [Darien] asks, "How about the work back in my home dimension?"

The male figure responds, "That's…complicated to say the least."

[Darien] asks, curiously, "Complicated? If Lunar and his Meatball Head sister have the same uncle as this Earth's Sailor Moon and her Earth brother, doesn't mean…?"

The male figure says, with a nod, "That's right. And we believe that you are right. Your home world does have its own Sailor Celestial."

[Darien] asks, curiously, "Then what's the power? She shouldn't have awakened…hasn't she?"

The male figure responds, "Probably not, but the problem is: While we have confirmed a Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya in your home world, they and their family have 'disappeared'."

[Darien] asks, shocked, "Disappeared?!"

The male figure replies, in a serious tone, "Yes. When we rose to prominence and your Earth's Sailor Scouts were vanquished, they seem to have 'vanished'."

[Darien] asks, "That's suspicious…Wait! Unless…Could it be?!"

The male figure says, "Most likely. The Sailor Nebula of your world had awoken around the same time as this Earth's Sailor Nebula and after your world's Sailor Moon and her scouts were defeated, she figured out who they were and sent them into 'hiding'."

[Darien] says, with a sneer, "And if she is liking this world's Nebula, we won't know about them until they reveal themselves in which my Earth's Sailor Celestial may have already awakened."

The male figure says, "Correct, my friend. However, if Shigemura's plan succeeds, then we don't have to worry about anything."

[Darien] says, with an evil smile, "Because we will have power that rivals…No, EXCEEDS even the power of Sailor Soldier of Reality herself!"

The male figure says, with an evil sly tone, "Correct, my friend. Anyway, you have work to do."

[Darien] says, with a wicked grin, "Indeed."

( **Elsewhere in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; on the meanwhile** )

What [Darien] and the shadow leaders of UNI-SHOCKER don't know is that they were being watched on a holographic screen in another room within the same building by a figure with a scoff.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, our heroes and heroines are assembled in the Sailor Scouts' 'base' with Crown Arcade and they are discussing the latest situation.

Tai asks, "Are you sure?"

Ami says, with a nod, "We're certain about that."

Yolei says, plainly, "That's not good."

Davis says, "No kidding, Yolei."

Mimi asks, "But how could they 'unlock' her powers?"

Trista says, "While it may have been heavily improbable due to Embryo stealing most of her memories, it doesn't mean that it would be impossible."

Amara says, "Because there are enough memories that were locked in the mind of Suguha's counterpart to reawaken her powers."

Trista says, with a nod, "Or the right kind of memories to force her powers to 'unlock'."

Hotaru asks Trista, "What do you mean Trista-mama?"

Trista says, "Right now, Firefly, it is not important. What's important is that Doctor Shigemura has got the final 'element' for his plan to revive his daughter."

Tai says, "Not knowing that his daughter, in a way, is here with us." Everyone looks at one of the screens and it is displaying Yuuna within it.

Kazuto says, "And that means that he will make his move during Yuna's concert. Through he may have gone through with his move to revive Yuuna as an AI anyway."

Suguha says, "It is just my counterpart now complete his plans."

Rosalie says, "You live in one freaky world. And I thought that our world was screwball."

Hilda says, "No joke. You, guys, are just finding the weirdest ways to kill each other."

Joe says, nervously, "I, actually, have no defense for that."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Well, I do! It isn't like that we use our technology to cause headaches for each other! It is just the selfish actions of few that cause a lot of headaches for the rest of us, who are just want peace!"

Raye says, with a nod, "No joke! What those few do doesn't represent the humans of our Earth as a whole."

[Sammy] says, "True, but you can't exactly blame them for being the way that they are."

Amara says, "Maybe, but it doesn't mean that all humans are the same way as the humans on their Earth."

Darien says, "Right now, let's not go into any 'moral debate'."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Darien is right. Our main focus should be the current situation."

Trista says, "Based on what we know and 'felt', UNI-SHOCKER has found a way to force Suguha's counterpart to 'reawaken' as her Earth's Sailor Celestial."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That means that the final piece of Professor Shigemura's plan is ready. He will be making his move to get the memories of the SAO survivors at Yuna's concert tonight."

Ami says, "And we know that the Augma is repurposed NervGear."

Kotone asks, "If the Augma is just a modified NervGear, does it…?"

Ami says, with a nod, "We believe that it has a Full-Dive function."

Amara says, "That's most likely since it is repurposed Full-Dive machine."

Lita asks, "Question: Even if we win, how do we get the memories back?"

Ami says, with a sigh, "Most likely, we need to get access to the severs that run Ordinal Scale."

Ange says, "News flash! That's in enemy territory and you have broken in twice!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding! There is a saying 'third time unlucky' you know!"

Darien says, "That's true. However, we may not have a choice. Even if we stop the scanning, we have no insurance that we can get back the memories stolen from Asuna and the others that were scanned so far. We need to get access to the Ordinal Scale severs."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Agreed." Kazuto says, "However, a third 'direct attack' may not be the best way to do it. With our two 'raids', they are going to be prepared for our attacks."

Ken says, nodding his head in agreement, "Good idea."

[Sammy] says, "An indirect attack may prove the best way to strike."

Amara asks, curiously, "So, what do you think that we should do?"

Kazuto says, "Thankfully, our previous raids may have helped us get information that we need or at least, I hope so."

Tai asks Izzy, "Izzy?"

Izzy says, looking at his laptop, "I'm actually looking through the files now. Thanks to the connection with the practically supercomputers in this room, it shouldn't take long…Aha!"

Mimi asks, curiously, "Aha?"

Izzy says, "I may have found something." Izzy then types something on his laptop and a holographic screen appears shows something.

Davis says, with a smirk, "Well, what do you know? I think that we have our 'third's time a charm'."

Amara says, with a nod, "I've got to agree with you, Davis."

[Sammy] says, nodding his head in agreement, "Same here."

Tai says, "If we're going to do anything, we're going to need to work fast."

Davis yells out, "As I've been saying a lot lately: What are we waiting for?!"

Lita says, "I say: Nothing! Let's move out already!"

Kazuto says, "Normally, I wouldn't like this, but right now, we are running with limited time. We need to move now."

Mina says, excitedly, "Time to move people!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines start to prepare to head out with their still-developing plan to infiltrate UNI-SHOCKER headquarters for the third time knowing that it will be MUCH harder due to them 'raiding' it two times already.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find [Sailor Celestial], still unconscious due to her forced 'reawakening', is floating in a force-field of some kind while floating in the middle of a massive device where it is being connected to a cytogenetic stasis tube with Professor Shigemura talking with other UNI-SHOCKER scientists while Eiji is watching the whole thing happening from a distance.

Eiji thinks in his mind, _"Soon, Yuuna. You will finally have a chance to achieve your dream. The dream that your father's student stole from you and his niece, the White Valkyrie, who failed to save you."_

Professor Shigemura says, "Good. We will be ready."

Eiji asks, "Will this really restored Yuuna's body?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Based on what we know, it should. I really have no idea because I am not even close to expert in this area."

Eiji says, looking at [Sailor Celestial], "Even after what we know, it is still hard to believe, but then again, we aren't dealing with regular girls."

Professor Shigemura says, shaking her head, "No. The Sailor Scouts may be human girls, but they are far from 'regular girls'. We are dealing with powers that are beyond our comparison, but those powers are now Yuuna's best chance. Etherion…the power of creation itself…repairing Yuuna's body should be small compared to its true potential."

Eiji asks, curiously, "True potential?"

Professor Shigemura says, "Actually, I should say INFINITE potential since this is the power of creation itself, Eiji."

Eiji says, looking at [Sailor Celestial], "And this girl and our version have this power."

Professor Shigemura says, with a nod, "Yes, they do."

Eiji says, with a sneer, "They call them heroes and yet, they don't know how to use their powers to truly help people." Eiji says, "We shall put that power to good use." Professor Shigemura nods his head as he continues with his work.

( **Outside of the main entrance; on the meanwhile** )

Near the main entrance, a group of delivery trucks are assembled in front of the main entrance as people dressed as delivery personal are pushing large flatcars with boxes on them as they push said boxes into the main lobby of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters.

A group of workers appears and one of them, a guy in his thirties, asks, "What is this?"

One of the delivery personal takes out a tablet and this person says, in a male voice, "Delivery of important parts."

The UNI-SHOCKER worker takes the tablet, looks at it, and he says, with a nod, "Running a bit late."

The delivery personal says, "Traffic." The UNI-SHOCKER worker nods his head and makes a motion for them to follow him in which the delivery works push the carts until they reach a storage room where the flatcars with the craters are left as the delivery workers and UNI-SHOCKER workers prepare to open them.

The leader of the UNI-SHOCKER workers says, "Let's see…" But then he and the other UNI-SHOCKER workers scream out as they are shocked and they collapse to the ground in heap in which the 'delivery workers' are revealed to be Ange, Rosalie, Hilda, and Tusk.

Rosalie says, with a smirk, "That was too easy."

Hilda says, "For a so-called evil organization, we got in so easily."

Tusk says, "You have to remember that they were geared for 'invasion' by super-powered opponents. They knew about us, but they didn't think that we would be part of their plans to attack them a third time."

Ange says, "Their mistake. And they are going to learn the hard way why you shouldn't underestimate us."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Got that right." Hilda, Rosalie, and Ange then shed their clothing and revealing they are wearing skin-tight and form-fitting bodysuits similar to Samus Aran's 'Zero Suit' causing Tusk to blush for obvious reasons and Hilda asks him, slyly, "See something you like?"

Tusk turns his head away and he responds, nervously, "N-No!"

Ange tells Hilda, annoyed, "Cut it out, Hilda. These suits aren't for your 'fashion show'."

Rosalie says, with a sly grin and in a 'sexy pose', "Can't say that I don't like how they look." Just then Rosalie vanishes and reappears in which she says, "Fashion and function."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "This Suguha really knows how to get a girl some awesome accessories."

Ange says, with a plain tone, "Let's get to work." Ange then knocks on the boxes and out of the crates, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Sora, Tai, Matt, and their Digimon partners emerge.

Biyomon says, "It is about time."

Palmon says, "Yeah! I was getting squished in there!"

Mimi says, with a nod, "I feel the same, Palmon."

Joe asks, "And why didn't Davis and Kari could with us?"

Matt says, "You know why, Joe. Davis and Kari have powers and since they are most likely gearing from the Sailor Scouts coming in to rescue Suguha's counterpart to stop theirs and Professor Shigemura's plans, we are the best choice since we don't have powers of our own."

Yolei says, "Which is going to be a miracle that we don't get crushed."

Tai says, "If we were unprepared, which we aren't." In other crates, they are opened to reveal stun guns, high-tech future gantlets, and various other devices and weapons.

Ken says, "We are going to have to be careful. Since they know about Digimon, they may have devices that prevent Digimon from Digivolving, but then again, it is still probably not a good idea."

Hawkmon says, "Yes, I must agree. Even our Champion and Armor forms wouldn't do well in these confine spaces."

Armadillomon says, "More like sitting ducks since we won't be able to move around especially if we are hallways."

Cody says, with a nod, "Agreed, Armadillomon. For now, it is best that you stick to Rookie forms."

Izzy says, "And it is why we that we came with equipment created from the technology that Suguha managed to get take from this place."

Tai says, "We don't have all day people. We need to move and fast." Soon after, they use the high-tech bracelets to 'scan' the unconscious UNI-SHOCKER workers in which their clothing seems to turn into replicas of their outfits that the UNI-SHOCKER workers have on." Tai says, with a grin, "Nice."

Rosalie asks, "So, what do we do with them?"

Ange responds, "What do you think?" Soon enough, the UNI-SHOCKER workers are tied, gagged, and hidden away as our group prepares to venture forth with Izzy having a protection device of some kind in his hands.

Izzy asks, "Are you okay, Yuuna-san?"

A hologram of Yuuna appears out of the device and she responds, with a nod of her head, "I am."

Matt says, with a nod, "Good."

Yolei says, "Don't worry, Yuuna-san, we'll get you to your father and Eiji-san."

Mimi says, with a nod, "Yep."

Yuuna says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Hilda says, "Come on, we've got to move." Soon enough, our group exists out of the room with the Digimon, hidden under some kind of invisibility cloaks, staying close to their partners.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

On the rooftop of Darien's apartment home in the Juuban District, we find the rest of our heroes and heroines on top of the roof as Ami gets information from her laptop.

TK asks, "How long?"

Ami says, "I don't…" She then sees something on her computer and she says, with a smile, "We've gotten a signal. They're in safely."

There are plenty of sighs of relief from the group and Kari says, "Thank goodness."

Patamon says, "I guess that we were right."

Darien says, with a nod, "They were anticipating an attack from super-powered members our group."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "The Digimon are powerful, but as long as they remain in Rookie form or below, they will most likely stay 'under the radar'."

[Sammy] says, "I hope so."

Davis says, "Well, we couldn't let Tai and the others go in with just all that equipment, huh? Their partners are the best insurance."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "True, but they know plenty about Digimon as much as they know about Sailor Scouts."

Darien says, "While that's true, we couldn't let them go in alone like that." Darien says, with a sneer, "Especially not with my 'double'."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "Good point."

Amara says, "Anyway, we don't have much time."

Trista says, "Based on what we know, Professor Shigemura's plan is coming into its final phases and it will start tonight."

Lita says, "No joke! Those people need us!"

Veemon asks, curiously, "Do you think that Yuuna-san can convince her father to stop?"

Serena says, "Maybe…"

Darien tells Serena, "I understand your hesitation, Meatball Head. She may stop him from killing all those people, but she may not stop him from trying to restore her body using Suguha's counterpart."

Suguha says, "And who knows what kind of damage that it could do to her? And they may not care since I'm still here and I could have a counterpart in his dimension."

Suguha then motions to [Sammy] and [Sammy] says, "As I have said before, my uncle is Akihiko Kayaba and he is a great help to me."

Amara tells [Sammy], "And if he is like our Kayaba, which we KNOW we are right, he is just helping you for his own purpose not for any greater good."

Serena tells [Sammy], "And before you argue that he is different from my Kayaba, you were wrong about my Darien being different from your Darien."

[Sammy] says, "Personally, I think that I was right. The only difference between him and your boyfriend is that your boyfriend is stronger inside than fucking traitor that betrayed my sister. Remember, he originally became stronger for her and he took her worry for his new power as a betrayal. He put his trust on the power over my sister while your boyfriend puts his trust on you more than any power."

Darien thinks in his mind, with a mental sigh, _"And I can't disagree with him on that one."_

Just then Serena's, Suguha's, and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes wild and immediately, the three of them are on alert with Serena and Suguha whipping out their broach with Mina asks, seeing this, "Whoa! What's up?"

Suguha says, seriously, "We're not alone!"

Raye asks, confused, "Huh? How can you be…?!"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "We're sure!" After Kazuto says that, the rooftop is hit by multiple energy attacks causing the whole building to shake.

Amara asks, confused, "But how?"

Raye yells out, taking out her transformation wand, "There is no time!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "I don't think so!" Soon after, Salia and the Diamond Rose Knights, in their new Valkyrie armor, dive down in which they grab Lita, Raye, Ami, and Amara, but before Salia, herself, could grab Suguha, she easily rolls out of the way and in a flash, Suguha transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Serena asks, "How do you transform without calling out the transformation phrase?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a shrug, "Got me." Everyone looks to see Lita, Raye, Ami, and Amara struggling against Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma.

Lita yells out, angrily, "Hey! Let us go!"

Ersha says, plainly, "Sorry." Just then all four captured Sailor Scouts yelp out as they are shocked and knocked into unconsciousness.

Michelle says, shocked, "Amara-chan!"

Hotaru yells out, stunned, "Amara-papa!"

Salia commands, "Get them out of here!" Soon after, the four Diamond Rose Knights take off with the four unconscious Sailor Scouts in tow.

Serena shouts out, "No, girls!"

Rika yells out, annoyed, "What's your game this time?!"

Salia responds, "I don't need to answer you!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "How about me, Salia?!" Sailor Celestial leaps up and Salia's new spear clashes with Sailor Celestial's swords in which Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Go after them!"

Shion says, with a nod, "Understood."

Serena says, nodding her head, "Right!"

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Orion Power, Make-up!** "

With the transformation phrases said and done, Serena's and Shion's transformation item cause their clothing to melt away and replace them with their armored fukus in which Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Valkyrie Sailor Orion replace Serena and Shion in which the two of them take off immediately after the rest of the Diamond Rose Knights while Sailor Celestial and Salia continue their close-range fight.

Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and he thinks in his mind, _"What are you up to now Embryo?"_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, our heroes' and heroines' 'infiltration team' is going through the hallways of UNI-SHOCKER in their disguises as they pass by workers and security personal without attracting much attention so far.

Tusk thinks in his mind, _"So far, so good."_

Mimi whispers, "They don't seem to notice us."

Rosalie whispers, "That's because we look like them, girl."

Ange whispers, "Not unless you run your mouth."

Rosalie whispers, annoyed, "Oh, please, princess."

Ange whispers, annoyed, "This is a high-tech evil organization that has been to know who knows how many Earths and they have killed super-powered heroes before, Rosalie, including the counterparts of this world's superheroines."

Tusk whispers, "Ange has a point. We can't underestimate these people. It is the reason while we are coming in and not the Sailor Scouts."

Ken whispers, "Hopefully, since we don't have powers, we will be able to sneak around." As the group continues on, they pass by Eiji, who stops in his tracks and glances at them, before seemly ignoring them and turning back walking away from them, however, there is a small smirk on his lips.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to the Juuban District, Sailor Celestial and Salia are engaged in an intense mid-air fight while Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion are flying after the rest of the Diamond Rose Knights, who have just kidnapped Ami, Lita, Raye, and Amara and they are taking them away.

Sailor Orion asks, "Why are they kidnapping them?"

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Orion responds, "This isn't just a hostage situation. He was targeting them. Suguha is obvious, but why the four of them?"

Sailor Moon responds, seriously, "I don't know and I don't want to find out."

Sailor Orion says, "I can't use my arrows."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I know. We need to follow them until the others catch up. I want to rescue them now, but…"

Sailor Orion says, "We are too low and there is only two of us despite our super-strength and speed in which they might not transform in time."

Sailor Moon says, "I don't think that they really want to hurt them, but I don't want to take the risk."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Understood." While Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion followed the four Diamond Rose Knight holding four of the Sailor Scouts captive, their leader, Salia, is continuing her fight with Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial tells Salia, "What are you doing this time?"

Salia responds, with a smirk, "It is for us to know and you to find out, Suguha!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Fine! Then I will beat it out of you!"

Salia then attaches her spear to her back and she says, with a confident smile, "Give it your best shot!" Salia makes a motion that says 'come and get me' and Sailor Celestial gives an annoyed snarl in which she puts her swords away.

[Sammy] has transformed into Kamen Rider Lunar and he yells out, "Hold on!" However, the warning comes too late as Sailor Celestial throws a punch at Salia, but Salia easily catches it causing Sailor Celestial to gasp in shock.

Salia asks, with a wicked smirk, "Shocked?" Sailor Celestial tries to attack with her free hand/fist, but Salia blocks that one, in which the shockwaves causing all of the windows in the buildings within a block to become cracked, without flinching. Salia tells Sailor Celestial, "Master Embryo has easily taken quite a few things from those backstabbers before they betrayed him. Incredible stuff that can truly changed the world and create a better humanity."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "Seriously? You are still buying that stuff?"

Salia replies, with a wicked grin, "He has given me the power! Let me show you!" Salia then applies pressure on Sailor Celestial's armor fists and she cries out in pain as her armored knuckles start to get crushed before Salia rams her fist into Sailor Celestial's armored waist causing her to gasp in shock and pain as the air is knocked out of her.

The others see this, gasp, and Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!" Salia then ruthless bashes Sailor Celestial in the chin causing her helmet to rocket off her head and Salia then grabs Sailor Celestial by the collar in which she throws her into a building where she crashes right through causing a lot of dust and dirt to come out of the hole where she was thrown into the building.

Davis says, stunned, "Oh, man! Ow!"

Sailor Saturn says, worriedly, "Celestial!"

Salia looks at her hands and she says, amazed, "Incredible! Master Embryo was right! That serum combined with this armor has made me into the greatest of warriors! This is incredible! I feel so alive!"

Just then Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "And you are going to wish that you were dead before I'm done with you, bitch!" Salia turns to the source to see Sailor Celestial stumble out of the building and she has a nasty cut across her lips.

Salia tells Sailor Celestial, with a confident smile, "Really?"

Sailor Celestial tells Salia, "If you think that you can beat me, Salia, then just try it!"

Salia says, "It seems like you haven't learned your lesson, Suguha!" Salia then attacks Sailor Celestial with a nasty right cross, but Sailor Celestial manages to catch it and the sheer shockwave that it creates causes all of the windows that aren't destroyed in the building that Sailor Celestial was sent into to shatter into pieces. Salia asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Celestial tells Salia, "Time for you to learn why I'm the freaking Sailor Scout of Reality!" Before Salia could reply or do anything, Sailor Celestial rams her armored kneecap into Salia's waist causing her to gasp and a lot more windows to break from the concussive shockwave created from the 'event'. However, Salia recovers what would have been a bone shattering and extreme body damaging blow and the two of them start attacking each other with extreme super-strong punches and kicks causing much of the nearby area for half-a-dozen blocks to shake and shutter from the impact.

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Sailor Nebula says, awe-struck, "Such power!"

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, the infiltration team finds their way into a massive computer server room.

Hilda says, amazed, "Whoa! It's huge!"

Yolei asks Izzy, "Do you think that this is it?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "I think so."

Izzy goes over to the sever and Joe asks Izzy, "How are you going to get in?"

Izzy says, "The best way is a direct connection and I've brought the equipment with me."

Tentomon asks, "Will this take long?"

Palmon says, "This place is giving me the creeps."

Mimi says, "You said it, Palmon."

Izzy says, using his equipment to connect his laptop to the server, "Hopefully, it won't take long."

Hilda says, "That's not encouraging."

Tai says, with a plain tone, "That's reality, Hilda."

Ange tells Hilda, "Easy, Hilda. We need to keep an eye out for any trouble."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Right, Ange." As Izzy works on his computer to hack into the UNI-SHOCKER server with Tentomon 'observing', the rest of the group keep an eye out for any trouble.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to the Juuban District, Sailor Celestial's and Salia's battle has reached an new intensity in which every time that they 'clash', they create shockwaves that cause the windows in buildings around them to shatter into pieces in which the two of them are flying all over Juuban.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Damn it, Salia! Why won't you get it through that thick skull?!

Salia responds, annoyed, "Shut it, bitch! A spoiled princess brat like you wouldn't understand!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Understand, what?!"

Salia then rams her kneecap into Sailor Celestial's waist and she roars out, strongly, "You don't know everything! You live in this world, carelessly and free! You never had to struggle for anything! You never saw death!" But when Salia goes to bash in Sailor Celestial's face, Sailor Celestial grabs her punch, which created another powerful shockwave, in which Salia becomes nervous seeing the enraged look in Sailor Celestial's eyes.

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "You know nothing about me, bitch!" Sailor Celestial then starts to crush Salia's fist causing her to yell out in pain before getting wailed upon by Sailor Celestial in which she screams out, angrily, "Have you seen a person get their brain fried like food in a microwave?! No, you haven't! And let me tell you, it was a painful, awful, and horrible death! This is the reason that I fight as Sailor Celestial! To make sure that those kinds of deaths never happen again! That sickos that would use technology that could help everyone for their own sick and twisted ways never get the chance! And your 'master' is one of those sickos!" Sailor Celestial then slugs Salia so hard that she is sent flying around a dozen miles before she slams down on the roof of a tall skyscraper where she falls down a hole around the size of her form in which she crashes into room that's under renovation. Salia slowly crawls out of the room and back onto the roof through the hole that she made where she finds Sailor Celestial waiting for her where she glares daggers at Salia. However, the whole experience enrages Salia and she engages back in battle with the same intensity and ferocity as before.

( **Elsewhere; a short time soon afterwards** )

Within a building, Embryo is watching this fight between Sailor Celestial and Salia, via a holographic screen, with a curious look on his face.

Embryo says, "Ah, dear Salia. You should really learn to control that temper of yours." Embryo gently shakes his head, smiles, and he looks over to see a machine that has bound Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Mercury, and Eternal Sailor Uranus with Uranus' Space Sword floating in a separate orb.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "You think that kidnapping us and luring Sailor Moon into a trap…?!"

Embryo says, with a giggle, "A trap? Trust me, I am not so cliché, my dear. In fact, Sailor Mars was a direct target and the rest of you were 'targets of chance' through I did ask my lovely knights to get several of you, but I didn't say which ones since I was happy with any of you."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Why?"

Embryo responds, with a grin, "Why not? I plan to create my own guardians."

There are gasps and Sailor Uranus yells out, "You are insane! You can't just create your own Sailor Scouts!"

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "You see, I might be able to since I detect the same cosmic energies from the planets in solar system that contains the Earth where my dear knights come that you have."

More gasps come from the same Sailor Scouts and Sailor Mercury says, "Then that means…"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "That there was another set of 'you' in the universe that I went to. Whatever happened to them is unknown, but I suspect that they died during one of the various 'wars of ignorance' of that world before I came along."

Sailor Uranus says, not believing Embryo, "I'll bet."

Embryo says, "Believe what you will, but I never knew people like you from the Earth that I came from or from the Earth I went to." Embryo says, with a sly smile, "However, it means that I can create my own set of 'Sailor Scouts' and more in which you will help."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "We will never help you!"

Embryo tells Sailor Jupiter, with a sly smirk, "My dear Jupiter, you make it sound like you have a choice."

Sailor Uranus shouts out, "What are you planning to do?!"

Embryo says, "It is a very simple. I have already opened a gateway back to the World of Mana and I plan to 'attract' the cosmic energies from the worlds in my solar system, here, in which I will empower my own Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Mercury says, "And you need us since we possess the same cosmic energies as trapped your universe's solar system. You plan to use us like 'lightning rods' to bring the cosmic power through the gateway to this Earth."

Embryo says, "A simple analogy, but a very accurate one, my dear Mercury." Embryo says, with a smile, "I also believe that you will help bring about a better Earth that I plan."

Sailor Mars asks, with a sneer, "What do you mean?"

Embryo says, "As you already know, my 'World of Mana' is a complete failure. Even without want or hunger, they are still pretty much the same and their actions of the Norma show that completely."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, angrily, "That's because you put it in their heads that the Norma should be treated like that in the first place!"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "While that may be true, I just planted the 'seed', but they let it grow into a rotten tree." Embryo says, "And now, I see that the Norma are perfect to start the next generation of humanity…the PERFECT generation of humanity."

Sailor Uranus asks, in disbelief, "PERFECT generation?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Indeed. Thanks to them not possessing Mana and destroying 'Mana constructs', they are complete blank slates. They are the gorgeous clay to mold and they have been already forged perfectly. They have been given the strength of will that I desire to forge a stronger humanity."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "But not strong enough to resist your 'charms' from what I see."

Sailor Mars yells out, "You are just trying to make them like the so-called humanity that you did in your 'World of Mana'."

Embryo says, "I think not. There is a difference. And I shall show you now." Embryo then points into a direction and everyone looks to see the Diamond Rose Knights, minus Salia, who is fighting Sailor Celestial, escorting Momoka, who has an entranced look in her eyes.

Sailor Mercury asks, shocked, "Momoka-san?"

Sailor Mars yells out, stunned, "Impossible! Pluto and I put a mental block that prevented Embryo from controlling her unless she used her Mana!"

Embryo responds, with an amused smirk, "What I wanted you to believe. She is and always will be under my control. She is nothing more than a puppet. She is a doll that lives only for me."

Sailor Uranus shouts out, annoyed, "Oh, yeah! If that's true, what are they?!"

When Sailor Uranus motions to Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma, who give annoyed looks, Embryo says, "As I have mentioned before, they are the Eves of a new humanity."

The four Diamond Rose Knights give looks of shock and Tanya asks, "The Eves of a new humanity?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, my dear. The World of Mana is a complete failure, but through you and the Norma children, a brand new humanity shall emerge…a better humanity and you are the 'genesis' of that new humanity."

Chris asks, a bit nervously, "Us, Master Embryo?" Embryo makes sure that the four Diamond Knights look at Embryo straight in the eyes.

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, Chris. You will help give birth to a new and better humanity. Far better than any time in history. You can see it." Just then Ersha, Irma, Tanya, and Chris can't help to see themselves with Salia surrounded by children in a 'paradise world'.

Ersha says, with a nod, "Yes, I do, Master Embryo. It is so wonderful."

Embryo says, "Yes, it will be, my dear Ersha. Now, be ready, my lovely knights." The four Diamond Rose Knights nod their heads in agreement and they head off in which Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus give looks of disgust at Embryo as he takes something from the entranced Momoka.

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "You disgust me."

Sailor Jupiter says, plainly, "Ditto."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I am not lying to them. My lovely knights are the 'genesis' for the true new humanity. They, along with the Norma children. Since they are untouched by the power of my Mana, they aren't like this doll right here."

Embryo then cups Momoka's chin and Sailor Jupiter shouts out, strongly, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Embryo asks, with a mock curious tone, "Why would you care about this doll?"

Sailor Uranus says, strongly, "She isn't a doll! She is a human being! Just because she was born 'linked' to you doesn't make her your plaything!"

Embryo says, "There are those that would disagree." Embryo says, with a sinister smile, "And it is your mistake to leave her at your 'base' and allowing me to access such wonderful information." Embryo then displays some kind of flash drive causing the four Sailor Scout to gasp in shock.

Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "You…!"

Embryo says, "And now, there is one thing that I need." Just then Embryo creates another holographic screen showing Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion outside of the building that they are in.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, angrily, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Oh, I won't lay a finger on her. You see, I've learned that the power of her Silver Crystal grants everyone a Lunarian life-span of at least one thousand years and physically never age beyond their twenties to thirties at the most."

Sailor Mars says, "Only Meatball Head and Sailor Celestial can wield the power of the Silver Crystal."

Embryo retorts, with a nod, "True. It is because they are of the royal bloodline of the family that forged, wields, and guards that powerful crystal. However, UNI-SHOCKER has studied it and the Sailor Moon where the 'evil counterpart' of your friend, Tuxedo Mask, came from has shown that it could be passed onto people that weren't born of the royal family. The Sammy Tsukino of that world or as you know him, Kamen Rider Lunar, has his Earth's Silver Crystal, does he not?"

The Sailor Scouts gasp in shock and Sailor Mercury then asks, "Wait! Salia's attack on Sailor Celestial…?"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "I can see why you are known as the 'Soldier of Wisdom', my dear. Yes, Salia is performing her duty perfectly. Her drive to win and please me is just excellent. She will truly be one of the new 'mothers' of the 'new humanity'. A stronger humanity."

Sailor Jupiter says, "A humanity that will willing embrace and serve your will without need of controlling them at all."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "More like 'directing' them the right way rather than the 'wrong way'."

Sailor Uranus says, with a snarl, "You are truly beyond sick."

Embryo replies, "That's your opinion, my dear."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, our 'infiltration group' is inside of the massive computer sever room as Izzy is working to hack into the computer servers while the rest of the group keeps a lookout in which they had managed to 'turn away' a group of UNI-SHOCKER workers explaining that they are a maintenance team and it is basic maintenance.

Joe says, with a sigh, "That was close."

TK says, with a nod, "I know."

Matt asks Izzy, "How is it coming Izzy?"

Izzy says, "Harder than I thought. Even with programs that we developed to hack into the servers, they are quite well-defended. The firewall and protection programs are incredible. Personally, they are prodigious. I'm hoping to copy them…"

Tai tells Izzy, "Is this the time to be impressed with the enemy?"

Izzy responds, "I guess not."

Rosalie says, "This place gives me the creeps."

Ange says, plainly, "Don't blame you."

Hilda says, "I would rather find a way to knock Chris and the others to their senses."

Ange says, "You heard what Embryo gave them, right? As much as I want to pound Salia's head in for following Embryo, we're going to have to leave them to the others."

Mimi says, "I'm sure that they could convince them to stop…"

Ange says, "Don't count on it, Mimi. Embryo has got them wrapped around his sneaky fingers. They are going to be hard to convince to turn away from that ass. You are going to have knock sense into them." Ange tells Rosalie, sternly, "She did want to beat the crud out of you, you know that?"

Rosalie says, solemnly, "Yeah. Yeah. Don't remind me."

Hilda says, with a grin, "Hey! As our princess said, all we need to do is knock sense into Chris and the others…Even if it means putting them in the hospital beds to do so."

Tusk asks, "Do you think that you would have to go that far?"

Ange says, "They are stubborn that way, Tusk."

Ken asks Izzy, "How is it going now Izzy?"

Izzy says, "Almost there…Prodigious! I'm finished!"

Just then a male voice says, "And so are all of you!" Just then the disguises that our group has 'on' using the holographic projection system 'fizzles out' and our group is 'exposed' in their true forms.

Mimi says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Palmon says, with a nod, "Big time!" Everyone looks to see Eiji with a group of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen and a humanoid armored warrior with armor that looks like a beetle leading the Combatmen.

The humanoid 'armored beetle warrior' says, "These are the allies of the Sailor Scouts of this world. They aren't so impressive."

Hilda asks, "And what the heck are you?"

The humanoid 'armored beetle warrior' says, "I am Beetron, one of the elite Greeeds of UNI-SHOCKER."

Tai asks, curiously, "Beetron? Seriously?"

Beetron says, "So respect, human!" Just then Beetron pushes a button on his belt and unleashes a swarm of locust in which our group screams out as they are attacked.

Yolei yells out, "I hate bugs!"

" **Pepper Breath!** "

" **Blue Blaster!** "

" **Spiral Twister!** "

Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon unleash their attacks and they manage to vaporize all of the bugs sent against them.

Sora says, with a nod, "Nice work, Biyomon."

Biyomon says, "It was nothing."

Beetron says, "Not bad. Your 'pets' are pretty good."

TK says, sternly, "Our partners aren't 'pets'."

Eiji says, "And they are no good since we have a field that prevents them from Digivolving into their higher forms."

The others sneer at this and Wormmon asks, "What do we do Ken?"

Ken says, "We'll figure out something, Wormmon."

Eiji says, taking out a remote, "The only thing that you are doing is going down." Eiji pushes a button on the remote and a trap door opens below the feet of Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie in which they scream as they drop.

Mimi shouts out, "Ange!"

Yolei shouts out, "Tusk! Hilda! Rosalie!" The trap door closes behind the four of them and the Digidestined and their Digimon partner then glare at their enemies.

Beetron says, "And you are next."

Tai says, "We won't be easily beaten!"

Beetron says, not impressed, "Ha! Your partners can't digivolve and you have no powers!"

Matt says, "Don't underestimate us."

Eiji says, "We are equipped for anything that you are able to throw at us."

Izzy asks, curiously, "How about this?" Izzy then pushes a button on his gantlet and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners seem to shrink before they vanish.

Beetron yells out, shocked, "What the?!"

Eiji says, "Calm down. They must have used some kind of shrinking technology!"

Beetron says, "You're right!" Beetron then says, with a sinister smile, "They are like ants in a trap!" Beetron then pushes another button on his belt and swarms of ants appear in which Beetron shouts out, "Find them!" The ants swarm into the room and look for any signs of what looked like our shrunken Digidestined and their Digimon partners. However, within another room, said Digidestined and their Digimon return to their original size.

TK says, with a sigh of relief, "That was close."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Tai tells Izzy, "Way to go."

Izzy says, "I figured that they wouldn't expect a microscopic set of teleports."

Tentomon says, "Way to go, Izzy!"

Joe says, "They won't be fooled for long."

Sora asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Tai asks Izzy, "How did the download go?"

Izzy says, "It is all up to Yuuna-san now."

TK says, "That means that we need to find Ange and the others and fast."

Mimi asks, "But how?"

Izzy says, with a smirk, "Ami and I thought that this might happen, and Sammy's counterpart supplied a little something to help." The others, human and Digimon, look at each other and can't help to wonder what Izzy had in mind.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in Juuban, Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion are inside of the building that Embryo is 'holding up' in and it proves to be a shopping center that's currently under renovation.

Sailor Moon asks, "Where are they?"

Sailor Orion says, "They could be anywhere. You have to keep your senses sharp."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right." Just then Sailor Moon's 'danger sense' goes 'wild' and she yells out, "Orion, dodge…!" However, before Sailor Moon could finish, a trap door opens beneath their feet and they start to drop. Both of them try to fly, but a powerful gravity field drags down into the room in which they grunt in which they land on the ground.

Sailor Orion says, in a plain sarcastic tone, "That was pleasant."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Orion, "Are you okay, Orion?"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Well enough."

Sailor Moon says, "Should have saw that coming."

Sailor Orion says, "It felt like I weighted more. It must have been a 'ultra-gravity field' or something like that."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Most likely." Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion get into defensive stances with Sailor Moon drawing her swords with Sailor Orion preparing her bow and arrows. However, for about a minute, nothing happens causing both Sailor Scouts to get concerned. The two of them look around and they don't see anything, but they start to hear a 'clicking' sound.

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, _"That sound…"_ Sailor Moon gets a nervous look as she recognizes the sound and she then slowly looks up in which her eyes widen in shock and horror.

After several moments, Sailor Orion looks to see Sailor Moon's expression and she yells out, "Up there!" Sailor Orion looks up to the ceiling of the room and she gasps to see what Sailor Moon is so shocked and horrified about. Up on the ceiling of the massive darkened room is none other than the floor boss of Floor 75 of SAO's Aincrad: The Skull Reaper.

Sailor Orion asks, "What is that?"

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Something that shouldn't be here! That's the boss of Floor Seventy-Five of Sword Art Online: The Skull Reaper!"

Sailor Orion asks, in a rare shocked tone, "What?!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Here it comes!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion then see the Skull Reaper drop down on them and they leap out of the way as Skull Reaper crashes to the ground in which it gives a fiendish hiss.

Sailor Orion asks, "What's a boss from SAO doing here?"

Sailor Moon responds, nervously, "You are asking me?!"

Embryo's voice booms out, "Quite surprising, isn't it?"

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Embryo!"

Embryo's voice booms out, "Thanks to UNI-SHOCKER studying the Real Solid Vision technology of your duel disk, they were able to replicate it quickly and with the data of SAO that they had in which I had managed to acquire…"

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, _"Which means stole."_

Embryo's voice asks, continuing, "…I had made this reasonable facsimile. Quite impressive, don't you think?"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed and sarcastic tone in her voice, "Enjoyable."

Sailor Orion whispers to Sailor Moon, "He did this to get your emotions flaring."

Sailor Moon whispers back, with a nod, "I know, Orion. However, he is doing a good job."

Embryo's voice booms, "I shall leave you to your 'old friend', my dear." Skull Reaper gives a fiendish roar as it charges at Sailor Orion and Sailor Moon, who try to take to the sky, but a special field in the room makes it hard to even float just above the ground.

Sailor Moon says, "There is a field that's preventing us from flying!"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "I know." Sailor Orion unleashes a barrage of arrows where a few hit the Skull Reaper causing it to show pixelated damage much how like VR monsters 'show' damage when they are hit in which Sailor Orion narrows her eyes.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"It is definitely digital in nature."_ As Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion fight the SAO boss made 'real', what the two Sailor Scouts don't know is that Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma are watching over them.

Chris asks, "How is it?"

Tanya says, "So far, so good."

Chris says, "Once we get her energies, Master Embryo's new world will soon be here." The rest of the Diamond Rose Knights nod their heads in agreement, but Ersha can't help to feel a pang of guilt going through her.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within a bedroom, Ange gives a grunt as she goes into a sitting position on a bed where we find that she is wearing white lingerie.

Ange says, with a grunt, "My head…" Ange shakes her head and when she regains her senses, she realizes what kind of 'position' she is in causing her to ask in surprise, "What the?!" Ange looks around to see that she is in an apartment bedroom that's not cheap, but nothing too luxurious.

Just then a familiar female voice says, with a sly tone, "About time that you woke up, princess." Ange turns to meet the lips of Hilda, who kisses her on the lips with an intense and passionate loving kiss, causing Ange to flush, but a small part of her enjoys the kiss. However, Ange comes to her senses and gently pushes off Hilda, who, Ange notices, is just wearing pink-red lingerie.

Ange asks, "What the heck is going on Hilda?"

Hilda asks, "What are you talking about princess?"

Ange responds, "What do you mean what I'm talking about? We were just in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters…"

Hilda then says, interrupting, "That hangover must have gotten you worst than I thought. That happened ages ago, Ange. We beat them, and we beat the tar out of Embryo."

Ange asks, surprised, "What?"

Hilda says, shaking her head, "That's right, princess. Geez, you really can't take your alcohol."

Ange asks, "Alcohol?"

Hilda says, with a sly smirk, "When we were partying at our new home, Ange. We live in our Suguha's Earth now."

Ange asks, surprised, "We do?"

Hilda gently knocks on Ange's head and she tells her, "Hello! New Earth to princess!"

Ange slaps Hilda's arms away and she yells out, annoyed, "Cut it out!" Just then there is a male grunt and Ange and Hilda look to see Tusk, who is shirtless revealing strong male chest and waist and wearing a pair of boxers, getting into a sitting position.

Tusk says, with a groan, "My head…"

Ange yells out, with flush cheeks, "Tusk?!"

Tusk asks, groggily, "Huh?" When Tusk regains his senses, he asks, shocked, "Ange?! Hilda?! What the heck?!"

Ange responds, getting flustered and showing an angry expression, "I should be asking you the same thing, pal!"

Tusk says, nervously, "I…I…I don't know…"

Hilda says, "Geez! I guess that he is just like you and doesn't take his alcohol well."

Tusk and Ange look at Hilda and Ange asks, "Alcohol?"

Tusk says, "Hold on! We didn't have any alcohol at the celebration."

Ange says, with a grin, "Well, not that any that you and Ange know of."

Tusk and Ange gasp and Ange shouts out, getting angry, "You got us drunk?!"

Hilda responds, with a sly smile, "It was the only way to get you to loosen up." Hilda says, with a cheeky smile, "And you and Tusk were quite enjoying it since you really begged him to bang you quite well…"

Ange and Tusk flush immensely and Tusk shouts out, embarrassed, "Say what?!"

Ange says, flushed with embarrassed and sounds of irritation in her voice, "You…You…!"

Hilda says, with a giggle, "Angry? You didn't sound so when you moaned out that you loved me mashing my bust to yours and kissing each other on the lips as your prince was banging you over and over…" Hilda then ducks under a pillow thrown by Ange.

Ange yells out, angrily, "You are so dead, Hilda!" Ange turns to Tusk and she tells him, annoyed, "And you, Tusk, we're going to have a talk to allow her to get us drunk!"

Tusk asks, surprised, "Huh?" But when Ange turned to face Hilda, Hilda tackles Ange onto Tusk causing him to yelp as it happened, and Hilda then locks lips with Ange in another passionate loving kiss. Ange was about to throw Hilda off her, but she then stops as she feels a powerful warm sensation flowing through her. The warm sensation flows through her as she feels Tusk's hands wrap around her.

Ange thinks in her mind, _"Tusk…Hilda…"_ Ange then feels something a bit 'off', but the warm sensation flowing through causes that 'off' feeling to fade away. Back in reality, [Darien] and Eiji are looking straight at Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie, all of whom are clad in their 'uniforms' and they had strange full-face white masks covering their faces. The full-face masks were shaped like a person's face and had clown-like ruby red lips shaped in a smile painted on. They also had Augmas attached to their left ears and Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie were standing rigid at attention and not moving a muscle.

Eiji asks, "So, they are trapped in a 'dream world'?"

[Darien] responds, with a nod, "That's right. A combination of the 'Masks of Happiness' combined with the Full-Dive feature of the Augma, which is a re-forged NervGear, we have trapped them in a 'dream world' in a 'perfect dream'. A dream that's so 'real' that no one could tell the difference. And while their minds are trapped in the 'dream world', their bodies are complete ours to control."

Eiji says, looking at Ange, "From what I read, this girl isn't one to be controlled."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Exactly. However, the catch is that we aren't trying to control her mind which would allow her strong will to resist us. We have her mind inside of the 'dream world' where we made sure to include enough real-life 'pitfalls' and such to make it indistinguishable from reality. With that fact, we also trapped them together in the same 'dream world' to convince all four of them that it is reality since they are together." [Darien] says, pointing to Hilda, "And we implanted memories in her. Just a few to make the whole 'dream' believable enough."

Eiji says, "Basically, they are now just living dolls."

[Darien] says, "Or the human version of a robot."

Eiji says, "Well, robots need programming to do anything."

[Darien] says, with an evil smile, "We have already thought of that." [Darien] then takes out some kind of chip and he says, "This will help us in that regard." [Darien] then attaches the chips to the forehead portion of the masks that are attached to Tusk's, Ange's, Hilda's, and Rosalie's faces and after a minute, the 'eyes' of the mask glow for a brief second. [Darien] says, "Good. The chips have taken control of all of their motor functions. With their minds trapped, there is no willpower to resist complete control of their bodies."

Eiji asks, "How can you be so sure of that?"

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Good question." [Darien] then shouts out, "Come here!" A UNI-SHOCKER Combatman comes over and [Darien] then commands, "Ange, beat this worthless trash to death!" Without hesitation, Ange leaps onto the Combatman and before the Combatman knew what was happening, Ange ruthlessly beats him until his form goes limp. Eiji gives a twitch of his eyebrow and flinch of his body as [Darien] says, with an evil smile, "Good, Ange! You are done!" Ange stops her beating of the Combatman and returns to rigid attention in which [Darien] tells her, "Activate your royal ring and bring Villkiss here." Eiji looks in surprise and Ange extend left hand showing a ring with a green jewel on it causing it to glow in which Villkiss, in Flight Mode, then appears through a form of teleportation.

Eiji asks, confused, "Her mind is trapped in the 'dream world' that you put her in, how can you make her bring out her machine if her body has no will controlling it?"

[Darien] responds, with a wicked smirk, "The programming in the chips allowed us to mimic Ange's brain patterns. It is a good thing that Embryo used Full-Dive VR technology supplied by us to trap this Earth's Meatball Head, Ange, and Sailor Celestial's counterpart in that 'VR fantasy world'."

Eiji says, with a plain tone, "I see."

[Darien] says, "Now, we have the Ragna-Mail and its capabilities. We already have the ability to cross into 'different worlds', but 'alternates' are always a good idea."

Eiji says, "However, you are in it for its weapons."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "Obviously."

Eiji asks, curiously, "If you had such things, why not use it on Sailor Celestial's counterpart?"

[Darien] retorts, with a smirk while looking elsewhere, "Who said that we didn't?" Just then [Valkyrie Sailor Celestial] marches up and Eiji is surprised to see her wearing the same 'Mask of Happiness' that Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie are wearing in which [Darien] says, "Unlike those four, she had a good chunk of her memories and the rest were in a 'scattered condition', so, there was less need to completely suppress her personality."

Eiji says, "But she has been fighting with Ange and her 'people' in Embryo's world."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "That's true. But she hasn't regained her 'full strength' due to the 'trauma' with Embryo's 'tinkering' with her mind, so, 'reawakening' her remaining memories caused enough weakening of her will to put her under control. And thankfully, for all of us, the most important memories are still there."

Eiji asks, "How to use her powers?"

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Enough to fulfill our needs and wants, Eiji-san." [Darien] asks [Sailor Celestial], "Isn't that right?"

[Sailor Celestial] replies, in a robotic tone, "Yes, Darien-sama."

[Darien] tells Eiji, "She will respond to Professor Shigemura's commands as well."

Eiji thinks in his mind, plainly, _"At least until our purpose is complete."_

[Darien] asks Eiji, "How goes the preparations for the concrete?"

Eiji responds, "Professor Shigemura-dono says that we will be ready tonight and he is inspecting everything in which he will make a few final adjustments."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "He is very precise."

Eiji says, "We plan to revive the dead after all."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Of course. However, I will need to borrow this girl for a 'special project'."

Eiji asks, "Special project?"

[Darien] says, with a wicked smile, "We decide to follow the saying: 'Fight fire with fire'." Eiji gives a confused look in which Darien tells [Sailor Celestial], in a commanding tone, "Follow me!"

[Sailor Celestial] responds, emotionlessly, "Yes, Darien-sama."

[Darien] then commands Ange, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk, "The four of you follow me as well." [Darien] then marches off with [Sailor Celestial], Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie robotically following him as Eiji's eyes widen as he understood what [Darien] was implying.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to Embryo's 'hideout' in the Juuban District, Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion were dealing with the 'materialized' Skull Reaper, the infamous Floor 75 boss of SAO, in which they are barely dodging attacks from its scythe-like arms/hands with Sailor Orion scoring some hits from her arrows, but not too many with the Skull Reaper countering plenty of Sailor Moon's strikes. Sailor Orion then notices that Sailor Moon is breathing heavily, and she is flush with exhaustion.

Sailor Orion asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, "Yeah, I'm…" Sailor Moon barely leaps out of the way of an attack, lands on the ground, and she says, falling to one knee, "Okay, NO! I'm not all right! I'm so…so weak!" Sailor Orion gets to Sailor Moon's side, wraps Sailor Moon's right arm around her back, and leaps out of the way of another attack from the Skull Reaper. Just then Sailor Moon's broach opens up and the Silver Crystal gives off a glow.

Sailor Orion asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "We're…being drained. Something…Someone is draining my power."

Sailor Orion says, with a sneer, "Damn! It was a trap! Embryo has something draining your energies!" Sailor Orion knows that they are in trouble since Sailor Moon is now incapacitated due to the energy drain in which she has support her to keep moving in which she could only use the crossbow attached to her right backhand as a weapon which is much weaker than her regular bow and arrows.

( **Outside of Embryo's 'hideout'; on the meanwhile** )

The rest of our heroes and heroines, minus Sailor Celestial and those in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, are assembled in front of Embryo's headquarters with Raidramon pointing his nose horn at a shimmering force-field surrounding it causing him to yelp as he gets shocked from the field.

Davis says, plainly, "Typical."

Sailor Saturn asks, "So, what do we do now?"

TK says, "That's a good question, Hotaru."

Just then Tuxedo Mask 'senses' Sailor Moon in danger, panic forms on his masked face, and he prepares to go forward in which Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, holding him back, "Hold it!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, annoyed, "What are you doing?!"

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "Didn't I tell you before that going half-cocked isn't going to help your version of my sister? About what would happen if you dropped dead?!"

Tuxedo Mask recoils from that and he says, with a sigh, "Yes, I know."

Sailor Pluto asks Tuxedo Mask, "How bad?"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Very bad. I feel her getting weaker. She isn't hurt, but she is getting weaker. Something…Someone is draining her powers."

Sailor Sun asks, surprised, "Draining her powers?"

Tuxedo Mask nods his head and he says, "Yes. Embryo is draining her energies somehow."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Damn it! It was a trap for her! And I think we know what Embryo wants." Kamen Rider Lunar then shows his [Silver Crystal] and he says, "He wants the power of the Silver Crystal. He might not be able to control it directly without a version of Serena, but it doesn't mean he can't use its energies."

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Pluto says, "I'm afraid that Lunar is right, Venus-chan. While it takes a blood member of the Lunarian royal family to harness the Silver Crystal at its true potential, it doesn't mean that the energies can't be drained, and machines and technology can't harness the Crystal's energies in other ways."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, concerned, "There is also another factor. Embryo could be doing the same thing that my Meatball Head did to me. The only reason that I can harness the Silver Crystal of my Earth is because my Meatball Head transferred enough of her Lunarian DNA to me to allow me to do that."

Sailor Saturn asks, surprised, "Is that possible?"

Sailor Neptune says, pointing to Kamen Rider Lunar, "I believe that we already know the answer, Firefly." Just then the whole area shakes with great violence and everyone looks to see a beam of energy coming from the building and going into the sky.

Davis asks, shocked, "What the heck is that?"

Nefertimon says, "I don't know, but what I do know is that it isn't a good thing."

( **Inside of Embryo's 'headquarters'; around the same time** )

Within the building, Valkyrie Sailor Mars and Eternal Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Uranus are screaming out as a massive portal forms above them with Embryo looking over everything with a sly smile on his lips as 'images' of the planets of the Solar System, like Mercury, Jupiter, and Uranus for example, form in the portal itself.

( **Back with Sailor Celestial and Salia; on the meanwhile** )

Returning to the leader of Embryo's Diamond Rose Knights and our Sailor Scout of Reality, the two of them are watching the column of energy coming from the area where Embryo's current 'hideout'.

Sailor Celestial asks, "What the heck is that?"

Salia says, with a smirk, "It has begun."

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "What?"

Salia tells Sailor Celestial, with a sly smile, "I've done my job perfectly. But then again, I told Master Embryo that it wouldn't be too hard. You are so predictable." Sailor Celestial gives a look of confusion and she then gasps when she realizes what Salia meant.

Sailor Celestial yells out, shocked, "Shit!" Sailor Celestial tries to fly over to Embryo's 'hideout', but Salia blocks his way.

Salia asks, with a sly smirk, "Seriously? You would think that I let you go so easily?!"

Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "You witch!"

Salia yells out, "You need to get through me to get to Master Embryo!"

Sailor Celestial responds, drawing her swords, "With pleasure, Salia!" Salia draws her spear and the two of them continue their intense fight causing the whole area to start to somewhat shake from the sheer power that the two of them give off as they clash with their weapons.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Some distance outside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname looking in the direction of the Juuban District and seeing the column of energy going into the sky.

Vivian asks, "Question: What is that?"

Salamandinay says, with a plain tone, "I believe that the answer you are looking for is Embryo."

Naga asks, with a sneer, "What is that fiend up to this time?"

Salamandinay says, "I fear that it is no good, Naga."

Kaname asks Salamandinay, "What shall we do, Lady Salamandinay?"

Salamandinay responds, "I believe that this is best handled by our new allies. They are strong, and I believe that they can handle themselves. We are needed here in case we need to assist those infiltrating UNI-SHOCKER for a quite withdrawal." But then the four 'DRAGONs' hear flapping sounds and in no time, they find themselves surrounded by black wyvern-like creatures.

Naga asks, "What are these things?"

Just then a deep female voice asks, "Don't you recognize your own kind?" Vivian and the others look to the source to see a female humanoid dressed in red armor with the hands and feet shaped like dragon's clawed feet and hands with her helmet shaped like dragon's head. The female humanoid in 'dragon armor' responds, "But then again, you are not of the true dragon kind. You are descendants of humans that reshaped themselves in the form of these mighty creatures of power and legend."

Naga asks, demandingly, "Who are you?"

The female humanoid responds, "I am Dragan of UNI-SHOCKER. I'm here to inform you that if you believe that you will rescue your allies, think again."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "You say that you have captured them? I don't think that they would be so easily caught."

Dragan responds, with a sly tone, "We may not have all of them, but they will fall soon enough as will you."

Naga and Kaname draw their spears and Naga yells out, strongly, "Think again!" Dragan then pushes a button on her armored belt and a powerful soundwave hits Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname causing them to scream out in pain, Naga and Kaname drop their spears, and all four DRAGONs put their hands on their heads.

Kaname yells out, "That sounds…!"

Vivian says, "My head is going…all fuzzy…!"

Dragan says, slyly, "I call it the 'dragon's lullaby' through it doesn't lull them to sleep. Since you aren't 'true dragons', I didn't think that this would work, but it looks like I was mistaken." Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname struggle to stay conscious, but the soundwave is too much for them and all four of them collapse into unconsciousness.

( **Within UNI-SHOCKER; A short time soon after** )

Inside of a high-tech lab within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] with [Sailor Celestial], Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie, all five of whom are under the control of the masks and/or the Augmas, standing at rigid attention while [Darien] is talking with someone over a smartphone.

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "Excellent. Bring them in right away." [Darien] looks Ange and he says, "It looks like your friends will soon be joining us. I was shocked to find out your little 'secret'. A 'secret' that I'm sure that even you didn't know about, but most likely, you aren't connected to this Earth's Meatball head, however, it is the one where this Sailor Celestial came from. And I know exactly how to test that out." [Darien] looks at a set of cryogenic tubes and he says, "It took a lot of hard work to harness Sailor Galaxia's power over star seeds, but it was worth it." [Darien] looks at [Sailor Celestial] and then he looks at the tubes, in which we see that all of them have female figure inside, in which he goes over to one of them, puts his hand over it, and he says, "You rejected me out of fear of me being stronger than you, but when you see the 'truth', you will be MY princess once more and a stronger one at that. All thanks to your counterpart, here, of course. Her darkness will 'enlighten' you to the truth about humanity and how we, through UNI-SHOCKER, should rule them with power. You will be mine, once more, and forever." [Darien] gives an evil smirk and he says, "Embryo believes that he will tip the scales in his favor with his own 'magical warriors', but with the power of the Ragna-Mail and the 'DRAGONs' on our side, he will learn that scales are in our favor especially when his 'immortality' proves worthless against us." [Darien] then looks at [Sailor Celestial] and he says, "Let's get started."

[Sailor Celestial] responds, emotionlessly, "Yes, Darien-sama." Completely under the control of the mask on her face, [Sailor Celestial] obediently walks towards [Darien] and the capsules containing the female figure inside as Ange, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk just stand their emotionless with their minds trapped in the 'dream world' that they are stuck in and their bodies under the control of UNI-SHOCKER as [Darien's] plan with the 'assistance' of [Sailor Celestial] gets underway…

 **End Scene 15**

Just when you think that things are going our heroes' and heroines' way, there is a brand new twist or twists in this case! For Cross Ange fans, you may think that Ange is too tough to be controlled, but technically, she isn't being mind controlled, it is only her body that's being controlled. Her mind is trapped in a special 'dream world' with Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie using a combination of Full-Dive VR technology, in the form of the 'refurbished' NervGear AKA Augma, and those masks on their faces with the 'chips' on their foreheads allowing UNI-SHOCKER and [Darien] to control their bodies. Ange can't resist the control because she DOESN'T KNOW that she is being controlled…At least, not yet. [Sailor Celestial] is more akin to mind control that you see in books, television, movies, and whatnot. I hope that clears out any 'confusion' about this chapter. What's going to happen next? You are going to have to find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	16. Realms of Body and Mind

Well, I'm sure that plenty of you would argue that Ange wouldn't be manipulated so easily and you would be right, she is a tough gal after all. However, the Cross Ange anime shows that forms of 'manipulation' could work on her for a while, but Ange's willpower would burst through it if given the chance. And in this, as I have said in the last chapter, her mind is being fooled into accepting an 'illusion world' as reality while her body is being controlled meaning Ange's willpower has no control over her body. So, it is her body being controlled and not her mind…at least for the moment. Now, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 16: Realms of Body and Mind**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Juuban District, we find ourselves within Embryo's current 'hideout' where we find Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion doing their best to survive against a 'materialized' SAO boss: The Skull Reaper, the infamous boss of Floor 75 that devastated the raid party and killed the last fourteen people to die from SAO before both our Moon Princess and Black Swordsman took down the mastermind of SAO, Kayaba, once and for all. Sailor Moon is weak and helpless due to her powers being drained by Embryo, somehow, and she needs Sailor Orion's support to keep dodging the Skull Reaper while making Sailor Orion unable to use her weapons, save for her crossbow on her right backhand, making her unable fight back and only dodge Skull Reaper's attacks.

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "You can't…fight like this…"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "And I can't put you down since it would leave you helpless. You and Kazuto saved my life. I will return the favor." Just then the whole area starts to shake and rumble causing Sailor Orion to ask, getting distracted, "What was that?"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "I don't…" However, Sailor Moon's eyes grow wide and she yells out, as loud as she can make her voice, "Orion, watch out!" Sailor Orion turns only just miss avoiding another slashing attack from Skull Reaper causing both Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion to get flung to the ground with Sailor Moon struggling to get to her feet while Sailor Orion is stunned from the blow in which Skull Reaper looms over her. As Skull Reaper prepares to impale Sailor Orion, Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, struggling to get up, _"No…Not again…I won't let it happen again! Move! Move! Move!"_ Skull Reaper drops his scythed right arm down on Sailor Orion, but Sailor Moon zips to her feet and instead of the sounds of a blade hitting flesh, it is the sound of a blade hitting another blade in which when Sailor Orion comes to her senses, she looks to see Sailor Moon, her two swords drawn, holding back Skull Reaper's scythed arm, but due to her weakened condition, Sailor Moon GREATLY strains against the attack in which she nearly falls to one knee immediately.

Sailor Orion shouts out, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon grunts out, weakly, "Orion…roll out of the way…I can't…hold it much longer…"

Sailor Orion yells out, "Get out of the way!"

Sailor Moon grunts out, weakly, "I'm not going…to let you get…impaled…"

Sailor Orion shouts out, seriously, "You'll die!"

Sailor Moon groans out, weakly while shaking her head, "No…I won't…I won't die here…I will stop Embryo…and UNI-SHOCKER…I won't let there be another SAO…Never again…I will…" Sailor Moon's broach then starts to glow and she grunts out, with a weak voice yet determined tone, "…I will…I will SURVIVE…!" Sailor Moon roars out as she is engulfed in bright silver light that forces Sailor Orion to cover her eyes and throw Skull Reaper backwards. When the glow fades away and Sailor Orion is able to open her eyes, she sees that Sailor Moon's Valkyrie form has gone under an 'upgrade'.

Sailor Moon's hair has grown in which her pigtails are now reaching to the ground, her hair is now a mixture silvery-white and golden blond, her shoulder pads are like those from the Armor of Inferno of Ronin Warriors fame, but they are silver and pink in color and a rainbow colored crescent moon on the shoulder pads, and she, now, has a total of twelve huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back in which there are the same number of wings attached to her broach.

Sailor Orion says, surprised, "Sailor Moon…" Skull Reaper roars out and hiss in which it charges at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon's swords glow in which she roars as she sends an energy wave through Skull Reaper causing it to stop in its tracks before exploding into hundreds of data pixels in a massive explosion. Just at that moment, with the same building, Embryo is looking at Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Mars, all four of them entrapped in the machine, as he uses them as mediums to gain access to the same cosmic powers as the Sailor Scouts, but from the Solar System of his universe. However, the explosion from Skull Reaper's destruction causing the whole building to shake violently cause waves of power to surge all around.

Embryo asks, with a rare tone and look of confusion, "What?" On the meanwhile, Mercury, Jupiter, and Uranus then feel a surge of power going through them.

Sailor Mercury thinks in her mind, confused, _"Huh?"_

Sailor Jupiter thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Whoa!"_

However, Sailor Uranus gains a smirk and she says, "It looks like your plan just suffered a major hitch, pal!"

Embryo asks, with a sly smirk, "And how is that?" He is then surprised, again, as Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Uranus, start to glow.

Sailor Uranus yells out, "This is how, bastard! Mercury! Jupiter! Tap into that power you are feeling! Now!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "You got it!" Sailor Mercury nods her head as Mercury, Jupiter, and Uranus close their eyes in which the 'glows' surround them become brighter.

Realizing what's happening, Embryo shouts out, in a rare stunned tone, "No!" He tries to stop it, but it is too late as a massive explosion of blue, green, and orange light engulfs the four Sailor Scouts while sending Embryo flying into the ground. Outside of the building, just at that moment, the rest of our heroes and heroines that are at this location, feel the whole area shake from the explosion of what just happened.

Yolei shouts out, "What the heck was that?"

Raidramon shouts out, seeing something, "Look!" Everyone then looks to see the force-field around the building vanish!

Sailor Sun says, "The force-field…It's gone!"

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "I say that we just got an invite!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Let's move!" As the group enters the building, we return to the room that Embryo and the four Sailor Scouts were in, Ersha, Chris, Tanya, and Irma run to Embryo's side as he gets to his feet.

Ersha asks, concerned, "Master Embryo, are you okay?'

Embryo dusts himself off and he says, "Yes, I am quite well."

Just then Sailor Jupiter's voice booms, "You won't be for long, bastard!" Embryo and the four Diamond Rose Knights look to the source of Sailor Jupiter's voice to find Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus walking towards them from the remains of Embryo's machine, but Mercury, Jupiter, and Uranus are radically different than before!

Sailor Mercury's head is now within a blue Ancient Rome style helmet, a galea, with a blue-white leviathan on the top portion of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, she has a silver metal choker around her head with a blue jewel in the shape of a wolf's head in the center of the choker, her cloth fuku has been replace by a blue armored one in which there is a blue heart jewel in the chest area of her new armored fuku, the heart jewel has eight large white wings attached to its sides and has jewels shaped like a wolf and Mobius the Frost Monarch attached to the center of the heart jewel, she has icy-blue versions of Magnamon's shoulder pads with the insignia of Mercury in gold imprinted on them, she has blue-white armored arms, a blue version of Heathcliff's Liberator shield attached to her armored left arm, she has an armored mini-skirt with blue, white, and icy-blue as the colors for the skirt, she has an icy-blue version of the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger's Power Lance strapped to the rear of her skirt, a short samurai sword with an icy-blue hilt and in a blue sheath attached to the left side of her skirt, there are multiple pouches for tools and such attached to the right side of her skirt, she has icy-blue armored kneepads, and she is wearing deep blue armored high-heeled boots with modest heels. Finally, coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings.

The brand new Sailor Jupiter has her head covered in an Ancient Greek Illyrian style helmet with a feathered wing on each side of the helmet and there is a small statue of Voltic Bicorn on top of the helmet, her tiara is the same, but she, now, has deep sparkling pink colored lips, she has a silver spiked metal choker around her neck with a jewel in the form of the insignia of Jupiter in the center of the choker, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored version with green heart jewel that has Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder along with a replica of Mjolnir, Marvel Hero Thor's Hammer, in-between the two Duel Monsters, attached to the front of the heart jewel, the heart jewel also has eight white feathered wings attached to the sides, she has green armored shoulder pads similar in design to Elemental Hero Stratos' shoulder pads, she has armored green gantlets/gloves that are connected to the main armored fuku and with a green and pink version of Captain America's Shield that has a golden star in the center attached to the wrist area of the left armored gantlet/gloves, the knuckles area of her armored gloves/gantlets have brass knuckles attached, her armored mini-skirt is green, pink, and dark blue in color with a hammer similar to Mjolnir attached to the right side of Sailor Jupiter's new armored mini-skirt, there is a silver version of Rika's mace attached to the left side of the armored mini-skirt, there are black armored knee-pads on her knees, and she has dark green armored high-heeled boots that covers up half-way of her lower legs. Coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings.

Sailor Uranus is wearing a helmet that's an exact duplicate of an Ancient Roman Galea helmet with a duplicate of the Duel Monster, Alector, Sovereign of Birds, attached to the top of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, her lips are a deeper shimmering pink color, she has a golden spiked metallic choker around her neck, the choker has a jewel in the form of the insignia of Uranus in bright green in the center of the choker, her fuku has been replaced by an armored version of her fuku in which there is an orange heart jewel in the chest area, the heart jewel has eight white feathered wings attached to it with The Despair Uranus and Chevalier De Fleur Synchro Monster attached to the center of the heart jewel, she has dark orange armored shoulder pads similar in design to the armored shoulder pads of the Armor of Strata from Ronin Warriors, she has dark blue fingerless armored gantlets that covers her hands and arms with extendable claws coming out of a 'bulge' in the knuckle area of her armored gloves, the claws are shaped like claws of the Harpie Lady monsters, her armored mini-skirt is orange, dark blue, and silver color with her Space Sword in its sheath attached to the left side of her armored mini-skirt, a ninja short sword with jewels on the silver hilt attached to the right side of the mini-skirt, and a rapier type sword with a silver blade and deep bluish handle attached to the rear of her armored mini-skirt, she has dark blue armored knee-pads, and dark blue armored high-heeled ankle high boots with two wings like those from Harpie Ladies attached to the rear of the boots. Finally, coming out of her backside, there are eight large and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back.

Tanya asks, confused, "What the?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, cracking her, now, armored knuckles, "That's right!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sly grin, "Thanks for the power boost, Embryo. By tapping into the cosmic forces of your universe, you just allowed us the ability to get to the next level ourselves!"

Sailor Mars says, with a sly smirk, "Four VALKYRIE Sailor Scouts versus four girls with Valkyrie-like armor and weapons. I think that we know how this is going to end." Just then those that came from outside burst into the room and they are shocked to see the three newest Valkyrie Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Mercury? Jupiter? Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "It's us, Firefly."

Sailor Neptune says, with a sly smile, "My. It seems like you, Mercury, and Jupiter have become Valkyrie Sailor Scouts too."

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Ah, man!" Just then there is an explosion from the floor and Sailor Orion with Sailor Moon, in her upgraded Valkyrie form, burst out of the hole formed.

Davis shouts out, "Whoa!"

Sailor Nebula asks, amazed, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Yes, but now, she has achieved her new SUPER VALKYRIE Sailor Scout form."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Mars shouts out, in disbelief, "Super Valkyrie Sailor Moon?!"

Sailor Venus says, with a look of disbelief, "No way!" Sailor Moon gives a nervous look as she rubs her helmeted scalp.

Embryo says, curiously, "Well, this is…unexpected."

Chris says, with a stern tone, "Don't worry, Master Embryo. We will protect you."

Embryo says, "I know, my dear Chris. However, I believe that the odds aren't in our favor. However, I hope that your mission was a success."

Irma says, taking out a device that's glowing with a familiar silver light, "Yes, Master Embryo. We have been most successful."

Embryo takes the device into his hands and he says, "Excellent. I knew that I could count on you, my knights. While creating my own versions of the Sailor Scouts has hit a hitch, we have the real reward."

Sailor Nebula says, "That light…"

Sailor Moon yells out, "That's the energy that they stole from me and the Silver Crystal! Stop them!" Without hesitation, Sailor Uranus charges in, but in an instant, Embryo and his four knights teleport away leaving Sailor Uranus to grab nothing other than air.

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Darn it!"

Tuxedo Mask leaps over to Sailor Moon and he asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Physically, yeah, but I feel like that I just got kicked up my armored skirt."

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "It was a trap. Embryo wanted to steal the energy from Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal."

Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It looked like he wanted energy from Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal and access to the same cosmic energy that we possess that comes from his universe to create his own Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "Embryo looks like he wanted to create his own 'Silver Millennium'."

Davis says, "It looks like he failed."

TK tells Davis, "Don't be so sure, Davis. He didn't get the ability to create his own Sailor Scouts, but he got the Silver Crystal energy from Sailor Moon."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Power from the crystal in his hands? That's major trouble."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "No joke."

Sailor Sun asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Sailor Nebula says, "There is nothing that we can do. I don't think that Embryo is the person to leave anything that we could use despite him having to leave right away."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Best idea is to make sure. Like all egoistical villains, they also miss that one detail that could spell 'disaster' for them."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Good idea, but let's hurry. Suguha is going one-on-one with Salia and they are dead even."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smile, "Suguha isn't a girl that we need to worry about."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "She is a girl that knows how to kick butt."

( **A bit later on; Elsewhere in the district** )

Speaking of said Sailor Scout of Reality, she and Salia are in an intense fight above the skyscrapers of the Juuban District of Tokyo with every clash that they make shaking much of the area until Embryo, riding on Hysterica, and the rest of the Diamond Knight floating around him appear through teleportation.

The two of them stop their battle and Salia asks, surprised, "Master Embryo?"

Embryo tells Salia, "Excellent work, my dear Salia. But there has been a 'complication'."

Salia flies over and she asks, "Complication?"

Embryo says, "It seems like I had underestimated the strength and fortitude of the Sailor Scouts. However, the main mission was a success."

Salia asks, "You mean…?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes. You and my lovely knights have performed perfectly. We have the next step to our new world. It is time to go to prepare."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "You think that I'm going to let you go so easily?"

Embryo responds, with a confident smile, "I believe that you have 'other troubles' to deal with, my dear. Farewell for now."

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "What?" Before Sailor Celestial could charge at them, Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights teleport away causing Sailor Celestial to snarl, "Darn it! Slippery snake!" Sailor Celestial says, "Better go see if the others are all right." Sailor Celestial then flies in the direction of where Embryo was hiding out and where the others are currently to make sure of their safety and health.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we return to the Digidestined and their Digimon partners that infiltrated UNI-SHOCKER headquarters are inside what looks like an abandoned room that has been 'boarded up' and hidden by a lot of high-tech severs.

Ken tells Izzy, "It is a good thing that we got those plans."

Joe says, with a nod, "No kidding, Ken."

Agumon asks Tai, "So, what do we do, Tai?"

Tai responds, "That's a good question, Agumon."

Matt says, "Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie have been captured, our partners can't digivolve due to the tech of this place, and now, we can't reach the others especially the 'rescue team' of Vivian and our 'dragon girl' allies."

Gabumon says, "Don't be too pessimistic, Matt. We did get Yuuna-san inside."

Yolei says, nervously, "We can only hope that she can find a way to her father to try to convince him to stop this." Inside of the computer network of UNI-SHOCKER, Yuuna, wearing her 'outfit' that she worn as her SAO avatar of Yuna, is going through the vast cyberspace that's the network of UNI-SHOCKER.

Yuuna thinks in her mind, _"Daddy…you need to stop…I can't allow you to become a murderer because of me…"_ Yuuna continues venture through until she yelps as she is stopped by a powerful firewall.

As she looks up at the firewall, a familiar female voice says, "You can't get through that way." Yuuna then gasps and she turns to the source of the voice to see her AI counterpart, Yuna, walking over to her.

Yuuna says, "You are…"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes, I'm the AI based off of you, Yuuna. Or more like your 'AI sister'."

Yuuna says, "I heard about you."

Yuna responds, "I'm sure that you have, Yuuna. Yes, I know who you are. Daddy has kept his picture of you close."

Yuuna says, solemnly, "He must be in real pain."

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes." Yuna tells Yuuna, "I know why you are here. I don't want our dad to turn into a murdering monster either."

Yuuna says, "Then I need to get to him. I need to convince him and Eiji…"

Yuna then says, interrupting, "I don't know. If they know that you are here, I can't be sure that dad and Eiji would stop. They would be more determined than ever to revive you."

Yuuna says, "Using the power that Kirito…Kazuto-san's sister has."

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes. Dad has your body in frozen and preserved, Yuuna."

Yuuna asks, surprised, "What?"

Yuna says, nodding her head, "He managed to get your body preserved and kept the same as when you died. He plans to use Sailor Celestial's power to repair the damage to your brain and revive your body."

Yuuma says, "And he has a version of Suguha-san…or UNI-SHOCKER, now, has a version of Suguha-san."

Yuna says, nodding her head, "That's right."

Yuuna says, "Even if dad and Eiji 'captured' me, I don't think that they would go through with murdering all those SAO survivors. And I have faith that Kazuto-san, Serena-san, and the others would save Suguha-san." Yuna gives a look of surprise and Yuuna says, with a smile, "You know that Kazuto-san and Serena-san are strong, don't you? They are the ones that defeated SAO. They are the Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie. I believe in them."

Yuna says, with a smile, "Yes, they are strong."

Yuuna says, with a smile, "And they would want us to stop dad and Eiji-kun from becoming murderers."

Yuna says, with a nod and solemn tone, "I know, but I'm completely based on you…I…I can't disobey dad…"

Yuuna says, with a nod, "I know. I know how you feel, but you don't want dad to get hurt or turn into something like Kayaba." Yuuna says, with a pleading tone, "Please, help me sister." Yuna's eyes widen at the word 'sister' and she then warmly smiles at Yuuna.

Yuna says, with a smile, "I will…big sister." Yuuna giggles at Yuna and Yuna says, with a smile, "And I might have a plan."

Yuuna asks, "You do?"

Yuna says, with a smile, "I do. With the security, here, at UNI-SHOCKER, even I can't go around too much, but you and I, together, will be able to prevent all of those people dying at my concert." Yuuna gives a curious look as her AI counterpart starts to explain her plan.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back at Embryo's temporary 'hideout' in Juuban, we find Sailor Mercury, in her new Valkyrie form, using her visor and scanner, to scan over Momoka, who has just regained conscious and her senses after being controlled by Embryo.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Are you okay, Momoka-san?"

Momoka says, "Yes, I am. I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Sailor Moon tells Momoka, "It wasn't your fault, Momoka. Embryo was controlling you like a puppet on the strings."

Sailor Mars says, with a sneer, "Damn it! I thought that I had locked him out of her mind!"

Sailor Pluto says, "He had fooled us both, Mars-chan."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, he is more dangerous now since who knows what kind of information that he hacked out of our base at the Crown Arcade."

Sailor Celestial asks Kazuto, "Any word from the team in UNI-SHOCKER?"

Kazuto responds, "I had tried to reestablish the connection, but nothing works. I've got a bad feeling."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Same here. They may be in big trouble."

Davis asks, "Any word from our 'rescue team'?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "I tried contacting them, but Salamandinay, Vivian, and the others aren't answering."

Gatomon says, "Okay, that's really not good."

Sailor Uranus says, "Like it or not, we have to assume that 'foul play' has happened to all of them."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "I agree."

Sailor Sun thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Tai…Everyone…"_

Momoka thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Lady Angelise, please be safe."_

TK tells Sailor Sun, "Easy, Kari. They can handle themselves. We've been Digidestined and I've been with my brother, Yolei, Ken, my brother, Davis' sister, and TK in SAO for two years. They won't go down so easily."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "While that's true, you don't want to underestimate UNI-SHOCKER."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I have to agree with him. UNI-SHOCKER has proven to be a tricky and very dangerous foe with technology that can counter and negate our powers in which they have experiences with versions of us."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Well, now, Mercury, Uranus, and I have gained Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms and somehow, Sailor Moon has gained a higher level of power!"

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

Sailor Saturn says, with a smile and kind tone, "Well, not all of us have gained Valkyrie forms, yet, Venus-chan."

Davis says, "We don't have time for this. We need to get to UNI-SHOCKER and help the others."

Sailor Sun says, "They could be in trouble."

Sailor Celestial says, nodding her head in agreement, "Okay, let's go!" But then Kamen Rider Lunar then yells out in pain and he collapse to the ground.

Rika asks, confused, "What the?!"

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Lunar!" Just then Lunar glows as the area containing his [Silver Crystal] opens up and said crystal extracts itself before zipping off into the distance while Kamen Rider Lunar turns back into [Sammy], who has gone into unconsciousness.

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "What the heck just happened?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "His Silver Crystal…!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "And here is worst news: The crystal went in the direction of UNI-SHOCKER!"

There are gasps, and Sailor Nebula asks, "That shouldn't be possible! Only a member of the Lunarian royal family can control the Silver Crystal! How could they do that?"

Sailor Mercury asks, curiously, "Do you think that it is possible that they replicated the same way that Lunar's Sailor Moon gave him the ability to use the crystal?"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "You mean by finding a way to make a person part-Lunarian royal like his version of Meatball Head did with him?"

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "That shouldn't be…!"

Kazuto says, "I've got to disagree since it worked with him."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I've got to agree with Kazuto, but we don't have time to worry about that. His Silver Crystal also ran his cybernetics as well as supply his powers. He'll die without a strong enough power source!"

Sailor Saturn asks, concerned, "What do we do?"

Tuxedo Mask says, looking at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestial! We have the two of you! Your energies could provide what he needs!"

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Do you think that you can do this?"

Sailor Celestial says, after taking a deep breath, "I hope so. His life is on the line." Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial goes over to [Sammy] and close their eyes in which their broaches open causing them to transfer energy into [Sammy] to save his life. However, what they don't know is that some distance away, they are being observed in which they are far away enough that they can't be 'sensed' by the 'sensory' members of our heroes and heroines, but close enough to use high-tech devices to see and overhear what's happening.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to Ange, Tusk, and Hilda, we find them still trapped in the 'dream world' that UNI-SHOCKER has put them under and the three of them are walking through the streets of the 'illusion Tokyo' where we see the three of them wearing regular clothing while Hilda and Ange are sporting expanded waistlines like they are pregnant with Tusk carrying shopping bags.

Ange tells Tusk, sternly, "What's taking you so long?"

Tusk responds, "How much stuff do you need?"

Ange responds, with a stern glare, "You have no right to complain, pal! You are the one that got us both pregnant!"

Tusk replies, nervously and blushing madly, "I didn't mean to!"

Hilda tells Tusk, with a sly grin, "What are you complaining about? You got to bang two lovely girls and knock them up."

Tusk blushes like mad and Ange tells Hilda, annoyed, "Only because you managed to get us drunk…again! I can't completely blame Tusk."

Hilda tells Ange, with a wide smirk, "You say that and yet, you aren't truly complaining that he got you knocked up." Ange then madly blushes and tries to slap Hilda, but she dodges the 'attack'.

Ange says, shaking her head, "Ugh! What are we going to do with you? Anyway, you don't seem to be disappointed. I thought that you hated men."

Hilda replies, "I do. But then again, it might not be the case. I prefer my own gender. Remember, I have been living with other girls all my life and being Commander Zola's 'plaything' until you came along."

Ange says, "Don't remind me."

Hilda gives a grin and Hilda says, looking at Tusk, "I'm just here to make sure your prince makes you happy." Ange and Tusk look at Hilda in surprise and Hilda tells Tusk, with a glare, "So, you had better make sure that your princesses are happy since she is MY prince."

Ange says, surprised, "Hilda…"

Tusk responds, "Of course, I will! I'm her knight after all!"

Ange says, amazed, "Tusk…"

Hilda says, with a grin, "Good." Hilda says, with a sly grin, "Plus, I've got to admit that I really enjoyed our 'threesomes' together and would like a few more."

Ange and Tusk blush madly and Ange yells out, annoyed, "I can't believe you!" They continue to walk on until they arrive at park bench in which they take it easy in which Ange looks around in which she thinks in her mind, _"It is hard to believe that we have destroyed Embryo and living in our Suguha's Earth now. It feels like yesterday that we were fighting UNI-SHOCKER…"_ Just then the recent memories of what happened in the recent 'invasion' by her and our heroes and heroines come to her mind and she thinks, _"Wait! We invaded UNI-SHOCKER and…why can't I remember what happened after that? Something…Something feels wrong…"_ The 'sensation' of 'wrongness' grows until he feels Tusk's hands on her hand and she looks to see him looking at her.

Tusk asks Ange, "Something wrong?"

Ange says, "I…" Just then she moans lightly as she feels Hilda rubbing her waist and Ange shouts out, annoyed, "Cut it out!"

Hilda says, with a grin, "I wanted a feel!"

Ange tells Hilda, annoyed, "Feel your own baby!" Hilda gives a wide chuckle and Ange gives an annoyed sigh in which she says, looking at Tusk, "Nothing is wrong."

Tusk asks Ange, "Are you sure?" Ange then can't feel the 'sensation of wrongness' that she felt earlier, and Tusk tells Ange, "If there is anything, you can tell me."

Ange says, with a warm smile, "Whatever." Ange then kisses Tusk on the lips causing him to blush and Ange asks, with a sigh and smile, "Seriously, Tusk?" Ange then yelps as Hilda kisses her on the lips and Ange asks, with a mock annoyed tone, "And what am I going to do with you?"

Hilda says, lovingly, "I have a few ideas." A small part of Ange is screaming at her that this isn't right at all, but being with Tusk and Hilda, knowing both of them are real, keeps that small part suppressed and she can't help to enjoy this 'dream'. Back in the 'real world', Beetron is with another armored figure, a male one who's armor looks is designed like a stone golem, and they are discussing something.

Beetron says, "These humans and their digital pets are proving to be annoying, Tetron!"

The 'stone golem' responds, "They aren't pets, Beetron. These humans and their Digimon partners proved to be more than just 'pests' for beings that have more than caused headaches."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Tetron is right, Beetron." Beetron and the 'stone golem', Tetron, look to see [Darien] walking over with a sinister smile on his lips.

Tetron says, "You seem happy."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "Lunar is no more."

Beetron and Tetron gasp in shock and Beetron says, "Impossible! That wretch has proven hard to kill!"

[Darien] says, with a malicious smile, "He is nothing without the Silver Crystal."

Tetron asks, curiously, "You mean that the operation was a success?"

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Professor Shigemura-san is going to be happy that the 'test run' worked perfectly."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "True, my friend. But it doesn't mean that Lunar is finished." [Darien], Tetron, and Beetron turn to see a gorgeous woman with mid-waist pink hair, sinister ruby red eyes, deep, full, and lovely ruby red lips, and wearing a black and pink business outfit with matching heels showing a quite lovely and curvaceous female frame walking over to them.

[Darien] asks, "What do you mean Nanaya-dono?"

The gorgeous woman responds, "This world's Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial have combined their powers and created a 'battery' for Lunar and they have just saved his life." [Darien] gives a look of shock and his shock turns to anger in which he smashes a nearby crate into small splinters of wood. The gorgeous woman, Nanaya, tells [Darien], "Calm yourself, my friend. So, what if they have saved his life? They are going to need to recharge until they get back his universe's Silver Crystal in which we, now, have. Not to mention that the 'test run' was a complete success. You need to see the positives, not just the negatives in the situation."

[Darien] says, "Yes, I know."

Beetron asks, "Nanaya-sama, what is a top executive like yourself doing here?"

Nanaya responds, with a sultry smile, "I wanted to see the newest acquisitions." Nanaya then looks at Villkiss, currently in its Flight Mode, along with Vivian's Para-Mail, Razor, and the three Ryuu-Shin-Ki, the mecha units of Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, with Salamandinay's mecha known as Enryugo, Naga's unit known as Soryugo, and Kaname's unit known as Hekiryugo. Nanaya asks, "So, that's them, huh?"

Tetron says, with a nod, "Yes, Nanaya-sama. The Ragna-Mail known as Villkiss, the Para-Mail goes by the designation of Razor, and these are 'dragon people's' own mecha units which they call Ryuu-Shin-Ki in which the 'dragon princess' unit known as Enryugo is similar to the Ragna-Mails."

Nanaya asks, "The ones with the Space-Time weapons, correct?"

Tetron says, with a nod, "Yes, Lady Nanaya-sama."

Nanaya asks, "How is the examination going?"

[Darien] says, "Quite well for the Para-Mail and the two 'dragon units' that aren't equipped with Space-Time weapons."

Nanaya says, "You are having 'problems' with the units equipped with Space-Time weapons."

[Darien] says, "No joke, Nanaya-dono. Especially Villkiss and you know why."

Nanaya says, "Indeed."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "But we already have a solution for that." [Darien] snaps his fingers and Ange, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk, still under the control of UNI-SHOCKER's masks and Augma which put their minds in 'VR dream world' while their bodies are controlled, at this time, march over and stand in front of [Darien], Nanaya, Tetron, and Beetron at attention.

Nanaya notices the chips attached to the forehead portion of the masks and she says, with a sly smile, "Those chips…"

[Darien] says, with a wicked smile, "Yes. A combination of the 'Masks of Happiness' and Augma with its Full-Dive technology allowed us to create a 'VR dream world' for them."

Nanaya asks, curiously, "Dream world?"

[Darien] says, with a wicked smile, "Don't worry, Nanaya-dono. We made sure that we 'program' that the 'dream world' have plenty of 'pitfalls' to match reality, so, they won't notice a thing. Ange-san is quite a tough woman, much like this Earth's Meatball Head, and much in a similar manner to her, too, so, controlling her will be a pain through this shows that it isn't doable."

Nanaya says, "The chips allow you to control them like puppets or dolls since their minds are trapped in the special 'dream world'." Nanaya asks, with an evil sly smile, "But those chips do more, don't they?"

[Darien] says, with a nod, "That's right, Nanaya-dono. Since they are now deep into the dream…"

Nanaya then asks, curiously, "Deep into the dream? Didn't you just put them under?"

[Darien] tells Nanaya, with a wicked smile, "Yes, but remember, Nanaya-dono, these are dreams that we are talking about. This isn't a regular VR world, so, while seconds and minutes pass here, it could weeks to months 'over there'."

Nanaya says, with a nod, "Dream logic."

[Darien] says, nodding his head, "You got that right, Nanaya-dono." [Darien] then says, "Log out." Just then the chips on Tusk's, Ange's, Hilda's, and Rosalie's glow in which the eyeholes of the mask glow brief as well and when they stop, [Darien] says, "Ange, we need to do an examination of Villkiss. Start it up right away."

Ange then replies, in a monotone, yet, drowsy voice, "Yes, sir." Without hesitation, Ange marches to Villkiss and activates it in which [Darien] nods his head as UNI-SHOCKER works and scientists continue their examination of Villkiss.

Nanaya says, with a nod, "Impressive."

[Darien] says, with a wicked grin, "When we 'log them out' of the 'dream world', the chips put them into an artificial REM sleep state."

Nanaya says, with an evil grin, "Asleep, but not DEEP sleep."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smirk, "Exactly, Nanaya-dono. They are in a 'theta state' which makes them VERY RECEPTIVE to information and instinct, but our chips are managing what information and instinct they are 'responding' to."

Nanaya asks, "So, what 'information' you are giving them?"

[Darien] says, with a wicked grin, "They believe that we are allies against Embryo…"

Nanaya says, with a nod, "Which isn't a lie since Embryo has betrayed us and we have betrayed him."

When Nanaya looks at Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie, [Darien] says, "Do not worry, they will only hear when we are talking and commanding them." [Darien] says, "Anyway, Nanaya-dono, we can return them to the 'dream world' at any time and they will believe what happened 'out here' was all a dream in which they won't remember it."

Nanaya says, with a sinister giggle, "So, they will think that a 'dream' is reality and reality is a dream? How amusing." Nanaya says, looking at Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie, "I have to say that they look good on the eyes."

[Darien] tells Tusk, "Tusk, tell us everything about your 'raid' on UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Tusk responds, in the same monotone, yet, drowsy tone as Ange, "Yes, master." Tusk then explains the plans of our heroes and heroines for this third attack on UNI-SHOCKER headquarters.

When he is done, [Darien] goes over to Beetron and he says, "Tell them to do an in-depth scan of our systems at once."

Beetron says, with a nod, "Right, sir."

Beetron heads off and Nanaya says, "If Professor Shigemura's daughter is really in our systems, if she gets to him…"

[Darien] says, "That will never happen. However, we will make sure to keep a closer eye on Professor Shigemura and Eiji-san."

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "Actually, Eiji-san is planning to challenge both the Moon Princess of this Earth and her 'royal brother'."

[Darien] says, with a sinister grin, "That's…interesting."

Nanaya says, with a wide evil smirk, "Indeed. He may be in this for more than revenge, but it always has been part of his mind."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "He may prove an excellent puppet in our plans. However, to ensure that his duel with them is private, we are going to need to 'increase security'."

Nanaya says, with a sinister smile, "I'm sure that you already have that planned, my friend."

[Darien] says, with a grin, "I may have a few ideas, Nanaya-dono." When [Darien] and Nanaya look to see the UNI-SHOCKER engineers and scientists give 'okay' signs with their hands, [Darien] calls out, "Ange, shut down Villkiss and return here!"

Ange responds, in the same monotone, yet, drowsy tone as before, "Yes, sir!" Ange shuts down Villkiss and she marches back and returns to the sides of Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie.

Nanaya then says, with a cruel smile, "Hilda, why not give Ange a kiss?"

Hilda replies, in the same monotone, yet, drowsy tone as Ange and Tusk, but with slight sultry tone as well, "With pleasure, mistress." Hilda goes over to Ange, the bottom halves of their masks seem to vanish, exposing their lips, and Hilda then deeply kisses Ange on the lips causing Ange's cheeks to get flush with Ange's instincts wanting to hit Hilda, but her instincts can't help enjoying Hilda's kiss.

Nanaya says, with an evil sly smile, "You may stop, Hilda." Hilda stops kissing Ange and the bottom portions of the masks attached to their faces reappears causing Ange's and Hilda's mouths and cheeks to be covered again. Nanaya says, pointing to a room, "Ange, Tusk, and Hilda, report to that room and await further orders."

Tusk and Hilda say in unison, in the same monotone, yet, drowsy tone as before, "Yes, mistress."

Ange says, in the same monotone, yet, drowsy tone, "Yes, ma'am." All three of them march off towards the room as directed.

Nanaya says, "They show signs of submission while Ange…"

[Darien] says, "Probably due to her 'tough personality'."

Nanaya says, with a wicked sultry smile, "Interesting indeed, my friend." Nanaya says, looking at Rosalie with a sly smile, "I think that I will spend time relaxing in our hyperbolic time chamber."

[Darien] tells Nanaya, "Business before pleasure, Nanaya-dono." Nanaya gives a mock pout and [Darien] tells Rosalie, "Rosalie, where is yours and Hilda's Para-Mails?" Without hesitation, Rosalie informs about where hers and Hilda's Para-Mails are.

Nanaya says, "Interesting. We should only get their Para-Mails."

[Darien] asks, surprised, "What?"

Nanaya says, "Let us just say that Valkyrie will be more difficult than Villkiss and we have two of the machines that contain the Space-Time weapons. You know what will most likely happen if we get greedy."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Point taken. And I already have a 'distraction' for the others."

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "I'm sure that you do."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to our heroes and heroines, Sailor Mercury is examining [Sammy] as he is standing on his own two feet.

Sailor Moon asks, "Are you okay?"

[Sammy] responds, "How do you think, Meatball Head?"

Sailor Venus says, "It seems like his personality hasn't taken a hit."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Mercury, "How does it look?"

Sailor Mercury replies, "It is working just fine, but it will only work for seventy-two to ninety-four hours."

[Sammy] asks, "So, I get back the crystal, find an equally strong enough power source, or I'm like a toy robot without a battery?"

Davis says, "Dude, you know that we always figure out something."

Sailor Sun says, "That's right."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry, I'm still learning about my powers."

Sailor Moon says, "It is no trouble, Celestial."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, I think that it is." Everyone looks at Sailor Uranus with Sailor Moon and Kazuto giving annoyed looks at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Moon and Kazuto, "While Sailor Celestial has proven a great Sailor Scout, I doubt that she has reached her full potential. To be honest, I doubt that she can because her potential is infinite."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Infinite?"

Sailor Uranus looks at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Pluto says, "It is. Sailor Celestial is the Sailor Scout of REALITY itself. And reality encompasses practically everything including 'infinity' which should mean that she has no true maximum potential and levels of power because it is infinite. The problem is her mental barriers. Most likely, Sailor Celestial has unconsciously built mental barriers for a number of reasons and that's limiting her ability to use her powers."

Sailor Celestial becomes a bit nervous and Sailor Moon says, trying to change the subject, "I don't think that we have time for this."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Sailor Moon is right. Right now, we need to get to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters and assist the others there."

Davis asks, with a sly grin, "Then what are we waiting for?!"

But then Sailor Celestial's, Sailor Moon's, and Kazuto's 'danger sense' goes 'wild', the three of them look behind them, and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Incoming!" Everyone looks to see three missiles heading for them in which Sailor Uranus creates a tornado shield that deflects the missiles into the sky where they explode harmlessly.

When the 'wind shield' dispels, Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Nice!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "I thought so." Everyone then looks where the missiles came from where they see a massive male humanoid armored figure with dark green armor that has a helmet shaped-like a rhino's head.

Sailor Venus asks, "Who is that?"

[Sammy] responds, with a sneer, "A Greed. An elite general of UNI-SHOCKER."

TK asks, "Elite general?"

The male armored figure says, "That's right, human! The name is Wrath, an elite general of UNI-SHOCKER."

Raidramon says, "Ha! You are facing us alone? You must be really confident!"

The male armored figure, Wrath, responds, with a sinister sly tone, "Ha! I'm plenty powerful enough, but I'm not stupid, fool! Who said that I'm alone?" Just then a massive legion of Digimon, ranging from Champion to Mega, appears seemly out of nowhere.

The others become nervous and Raidramon says, nervously, "Me and my big mouth." Raidramon then de-digivolves back into Veemon while Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial draw out their digivices while Davis, TK, and Kari do the same.

 **Digivolution**

" **Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"**

" **ExVeemon Digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!"**

" **Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"**

" **Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"**

" **Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

With Angewomon and MagnaAngemon, there is a massive blue and white dragon Digimon with a blue 'V' on its white chest.

 **Digimon Analyzer (MagnaAngemon's voice)**

" **AeroVeedramon is an Ultimate Holy Dragon Digimon of excellent combat abilities, few Digimon can rival this Digimon's combat skills and abilities, and if you think that you can try, you will get beaten down by his abilities including his mighty V-Wing Blade and Dragon Impulse attacks!"**

Angewomon says, "We might be three powerful ultimates, but this isn't going to be easy."

Sailor Celestial says, "Then let our partners help! Agumon and Lunamon! Time to realize!"

Sailor Moon says, "You, too! Gatomon and BlackGatomon!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial then push buttons on their digivice and Sailor Celestial's Digimon partners, Agumon (Suguha) and Lunamon, with Sailor Moon's two Digimon partners, her Gatomon, who will be called Gatomon (Serena) to tell her apart from the Digimon partner of our Digidestined of Light, and BlackGatomon appear. Just then Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's arms glow with light with Sailor Celestial's arms glowing rainbow while Sailor Moon's arm glowing silver.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Charge! DNA, Full Charge!" Sailor Celestial then puts her hand into her digivice where it sends energy into Agumon (Suguha) and Lunamon.

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…RizeGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Warp Digivolve to…Crescemon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

TK asks, curiously, "Wait! RizeGreymon? Agumon has other Ultimate forms besides MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon?"

Sailor Sun asks, "And who is that Digimon?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Angewomon's voice)**

" **Her name is Crescemon, Kari! She is an Ultimate Digimon fueled by the power of the moon itself and she is strong! Her Lunatic Dance will bewitch her opponents and her Ice Arrow will freeze them solid to allow her cutting blades in her hands to slice them into pieces!"**

Sailor Moon says, "Our turn! DNA Charge! DNA Overdrive!" Sailor Moon then slams her hand into her digivice and sending energy into both her Gatomon and BlackGatomon.

 **DNA Warp Digivolution**

" **Gatomon…BlackGatomon…DNA Warp Digivolution to…Mastemon!"**

 **End DNA Warp Digivolution**

In place of Sailor Moon's two Digimon, there is a mighty female angelic Digimon with black and white armor with her left half of her form being covered in back and the right half of her form being covered in white with five yokai wings coming out of the left side of her back with five angelic wings coming out of the right side of her back.

This Digimon brings awe to the other Digimon and Crescemon says, in a lovely woman's voice, "No way!"

MagnaAngemon asks, stunned, "It can't be?"

TK asks MagnaAngemon, "What's wrong, MagnaAngemon?"

Angewomon says, amazed, "She is a legendary Digimon!"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Angewomon's voice)**

" **Mastemon is a legendary angelic Digimon of incredible power! She has the power of both light and darkness and she has the ability to manipulate space and time! It is said that she brings judgment on all Digimon and allowing them to be reborn as a Digi-Egg or send them to oblivion! Her Chaos Degradation has the ability to break down her foe into nothingness!"**

Sailor Sun asks, amazed, "She is that powerful?"

Angewomon says, "It is said that she is on the level of the Sovereigns of the Digital World!"

There are plenty of stunned looks expect from Sailor Pluto in which she comments, with a smile, "I wonder if Mirei saw this one coming."

Davis asks Sailor Moon, "How did you…?"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Long story. They had the ability to digivolve to this form for a while."

Mastemon says, in a female voice that brims with power and statue, "We don't have time for this! It is time to take out the garbage!" Everyone looks at the Digimon, who are quite nervous seeing Mastemon, in which Wrath looks at them in confusion.

Wrath shouts out, strongly, "What are you doing? You are a whole legion and there are just a few Ultimates and one Mega! Get them!" Immediately, the Digimon legion of UNI-SHOCKER prepares for a fight while five Ultimate Digimon with one legendary Mega Digimon prepare to fight with our heroes and heroines with Tuxedo Mask preparing to guard [Sammy], Momoka, and the non-powered members of our heroes and heroines in which they don't know is that they are being watched from a distance by someone.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, what looks like male humanoid white tiger breaks through to the hiding place that our Digidestined and their Digimon that infiltrated UNI-SHOCKER headquarters with the currently 'captive' Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie, but the humanoid white tiger and the UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen find an empty room. Said Digidestined and Digimon have split off into two groups where we find Tai, Matt, Yolei, Ken, and their Digimon partners emerging into an abandoned storage room.

Tai says, "It is a good thing that Izzy found that escape route from that room."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "Indeed. With the shrinking and enlarge technology that we have taken from them, we managed to get away."

Ken says, "And we managed to get rid of the way that we escaped. However, I don't think that it was a good idea for us to split up."

Matt says, "Maybe, Ken, but right now, it might keep them off-balance and divide their attention."

Agumon asks Tai, "Do you think that the others will be okay?"

Tai tells Agumon, with a smile, "We've been through a lot together, Agumon. They are strong. They will be okay."

Ken tells Tai, "I hope so, Tai. We never faced anything like UNI-SHOCKER."

Tai says, with a smile, "Well, we never faced anything like SAO and we managed to survive."

Matt says, with a nod, "True, but adapting to new situations takes time."

Wormmon asks Ken, "Do you think that we can stop this?"

Ken says, with a plain tone, "I hope so buddy. Personally, I thought that we were done with SAO."

Tai tells Ken, with a sigh, "All of us thought that we were, Ken. Let's make sure that it and Kayaba's 'ghosts' stop haunting us, all, for good." Tai and his group nods their heads in agreement and they venture forth.

( **Elsewhere in the same building; on the meanwhile** )

Within another part of the building, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Cody, Sora, and their Digimon partners are walking through a concrete bunker that has been abandoned.

Mimi asks, "Do you think that it was a good idea to split up like that?"

Joe says, with a nod, "Yeah, I think that we should have stayed together."

Cody says, with a plain tone, "While it might have been a good idea. It increased the possibility that we would have been caught at once."

Izzy says, with a plain tone, "I have to agree with Cody. We needed to split up to find a way out and get back to the others. We could also be dividing their focus to allow all of us to escape in our own ways."

Tentomon says, "I hope so, Izzy."

Joe asks, "But why put Tai, Matt, Ken, and Yolei together?"

Cody says, "They survived SAO, Joe. Even they agreed that experience makes them excellent together."

Mimi says, with a nod, "Good point." The four of them continue along, but they didn't notice that they were being watched. After a short time, they continue on until reach an area that looks like that it has an underground river flowing through it in which a group of people dressed like guards leap out into the shadows and point weapons at them.

One of them shouts out, "Don't move!"

" **Super Shocker!** "

" **Marching Fishes!** "

" **Diamond Shell!** "

" **Poison Ivy!** "

" **Spiral Twister!** "

The five Rookie Digimon attack the guards with their attacks, but when the attacks strike, the 'guards' shatter like wood to reveal that they are wooden dummies dressed to look exactly like living humans with guard uniforms.

Sora asks, confused, "Huh?"

Joe asks, confused, "What the?!"

Cody says, stunned, "They are…dummies?! That shouldn't be possible!" Just then all five Digidestined yelp and collapse to the ground as well as into unconsciousness causing the four Digimon to gasp in shock.

Palmon says, stunned, "Mimi!" But then the five Rookie Digimon yelp as what looks like Dark Spirals latch onto them and all of their eyes glow red in which they stand at attention while Haruka comes out of the shadows.

Haruka says, with a wicked smirk, "All too easy." Haruka seductively walks over to them and she says, looking at them, "Not too bad. Personally, I prefer cute little Hibari. However, these Digimon are just the cutest. I would love to have them as my dolls, but alas…" Haruka then takes out a smart phone, turns it on, and she says, "Sensei, it's me. I have eight of their 'intruders' with me. And they aren't going anywhere." After a minute, Haruka nods her head and she says, with a wicked smile, "Understood. And then I can get on with my other missions." She then deactivates her smart phone and she says, looking at the downed Digidestined, "You, my little dolls, are going to get me into the 'good stuff'." Haruka then takes out what looks like an earring with a ruby red circular jewel inside and she smiles with a wicked smirk on her lips.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Returning to the Juuban District, it is an all-out battle as AeroVeedramon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, RizeGreymon, Crescemon, Mastemon, and the Sailor Scouts along with Davis, in his 'Light Hawk mode (A/N: See **Shadow of Aincrad, Chapter 10** for details.)' are fighting off a massive legion of Digimon with their 'leader', Wrath, in which Tuxedo Mask is protecting [Sammy], Momoka, and the non-powered members of this group.

" **Trident Revolver!** "

RizeGreymon fires three spheres of energy from his cybernetic revolver-like left arm and deletes one Megadramon and two Airdramon while Crescemon cutting down around one dozen Tankmon around the same time.

" **Celestial Arrow!** "

Angewomon uses an arrow of light to take down a Devidramon while Mastemon shows her incredible power by just swinging her arm in which a massive energy wave that destroys dozens of Champions and Ultimate level Digimon with several Mega Digimon being taken down with ease.

AeroVeedramon says, shocked, "Incredible."

Angewomon tells AeroVeedramon, "I know, AeroVeedramon, but we need to focus."

AeroVeedramon says, with a nod, "Right!"

" **Dragon Impulse!** "

" **Gate of Destiny!** "

AeroVeedramon unleashes a golden beam that takes the shape of an Asian Dragon that deletes more Champion and Ultimate Digimon while MagnaAngemon creates his famous gate that opens in which it starts to suck up Digimon like a vacuum cleaner. With Wrath, the Sailor Scouts and Davis are fighting him in which the massive brute uses incredible super-strength to fling Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune into the sides of parked cars in which the sheer force that crumples the cars while stunning Sailor Venus and Sailor Neptune greatly while bruising their ribs at the same time in which Sailor Saturn comes in to heal them. Sailor Jupiter then fights Wrath in which the two of them fight hand to hand in which Sailor Jupiter grabs his fists and the two of them struggle to overcome each other in a 'contest' of pure strength which starts to the ground all around them to crack due to the sheer raw power and physical strength that they are using.

Wrath yells out, "Give it up! Your new powers are no match for me!"

Sailor Jupiter gives a wide smirk and she yells out, slyly, "Want to bet?" Sailor Jupiter roars out as she starts to push Wrath back and he yelps in surprise as Sailor Jupiter grabs his arms, lifts him into the air, and throws him for fifteen miles in which he crashes into a building with an incredible 'crash' and 'thud' sending a huge amount of dirt and dust into the sky.

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "Oh my!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "That's the power of a Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "I never felt so pumped!"

Sailor Moon says, "Don't be so sure that he is down." Just then there is a loud 'boom' in which Wrath comes barreling at our heroes and heroines at top speed and getting close to them before he stops in his tracks as he is surrounded by white sword bits.

Wrath yells out, annoyed, "What is this?!" He then screams out in pain as he is shocked by the bits by powerful electrical force in which Davis has his arms crossed against his chest.

Davis retorts, with a smirk, "A shocking experience?"

Sailor Mars asks, annoyed, "Really, Davis?"

Davis asks, with a shrug, "What?"

Sailor Sun says, with a giggle, "Maybe you should stick to fighting Dai-kun." Wrath then roars out as he uses a move similar to Hulk's 'Thunder Clap' to create a shockwave to knock the bits away.

Wrath shouts out, angrily, "Oh, yeah! What else?!" Just then Wrath gasps as Davis is holding a giant white sword that's the size of a skyscraper.

Davis asks, with a confident grin, "Dude, you had to ask?" Davis then roars out as he brings down the huge skyscraper sword on Wrath.

Wrath says, nervously, "Oh, crap." Just then there is a loud 'bang' as said sword slams into Wrath and the ground causing the whole to quake with a terrific force.

( **Elsewhere in the same district; on the meanwhile** )

Within another part of the Juuban district, we come to a warehouse where Hilda's and Rosalia's Para-Mails are being stored with Valkyrie and just then a gateway opens in which Hilda and Rosalie, still under the control of UNI-SHOCKER's technology, walk out.

Hilda says, in an entranced, yet, drowsy tone, "Let move it, Rosalie. We need to bring them our Para-Mails."

Rosalie responds, in the same entranced, yet, drowsy tone, "Right. Whatever." The two controlled Para-Mail riders get on their Para-Mails, start them up, and ride them off into the gateway which closes, but not before, several small 'flies' fly out and hide within the shadows of the warehouse.

( **Back to the battle; a brief time afterwards** )

Returning to the fight with Wrath, said member of UNI-SHOCKER is lying inside of a small crater, his armor greatly cracked and sparking, and Wrath is giving groans of pain.

Rika says, with a flinch, "Ouch. Bet that had to hurt."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, Rika."

Sailor Uranus tells Davis, with a grin, "Nice." All of the Digimon partners of the group assemble since the surviving enemy Digimon ran off when Davis, literally, crushed Wrath, but then dozens of smoke bombs land and explode all around and encompassing the area with smoke.

Sailor Venus, who had just recovered thanks to Sailor Saturn, shouts out, "Now what?!" Just then Momoka's voice is heard screaming and Sailor Uranus uses her wind powers to dispel the smoke where they find that Wrath AND Momoka are gone!

Tuxedo Mask yells out, the first to notice Momoka gone, "Momoka-san!"

Immediately, everyone starts to look around for Momoka and Keiko says, shocked, "She's gone!"

Sailor Nebula says, "She has been kidnapped!"

Sailor Sun asks, "By whom?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, plainly, "One guess."

TK asks, confused, "Why would they want Momoka?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I've got a bad feeling why."

Sailor Neptune asks, nervously, "You don't think…?"

Davis asks, confused, "What?"

Sailor Uranus says, "They want to dissect her to find out how Embryo's 'Mana system' works."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Keiko says, horrified, "No way! They couldn't…They wouldn't…!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "They're evil, Keiko-san. And after what we have heard what they did, I wouldn't be surprised that they would want to."

Sailor Sun says, "We've got to get UNI-SHOCKER right away!" Our heroes and heroines nod their heads and immediately, they prepare to head off to UNI-SHOCKER with those that can't fly are getting onto AeroVeedramon's back.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find Momoka, her arms tied behind her back, being roughly put on the floor by two young women.

The first young woman looks to around 18 years of age in which she has pale skin with medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression. She wears a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage. Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip, shoulder, and breast.

The second young woman also looks to be around 18 years of age with tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wears a short black dress that looks similar to a female Japanese sailor outfit in which it is cut into two pieces, the top and the skirt, leaving plenty of mid-drift, and covers it with a small, light grey jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim.

The tanned young woman says, "Here she is. Just like you requested."

[Darien] and Nanaya walk over and Nanaya says, "Excellent work, Homura-san. The Crimson Squad always delivers as ordered. It isn't surprising since you were elite from Hebijo."

The tanned young woman says, with a sly grin, "Well, we have come far from those days."

Nanaya says, with a sly smile, "Yes, I've heard and seen. Hebijo has tried to take care of you, but you made sure to make it not worth it, Homura-san."

The tanned young woman, Homura, says, with a sly smile, "Let's just say that we had another good sensei after we left Hebijo."

The pale skinned young woman says, "A better sensei."

Nanaya asks, curiously with a sly smile, "Interesting. Could I meet this new sensei?"

Homura replies, "He is on business."

Nanaya asks, curiously, "He?"

The pale skinned young woman asks, plainly, "Why would you want this girl?" Homura and the pale skinned young woman then bring Momoka to her feet.

[Darien] says, with a sly grin, "She is our ticket to Embryo."

Momoka asks, "What do you mean?"

Nanaya says, "You will see, my dear. Actually, you may not." Nanaya then put a strange high-tech collar around Momoka's neck and Nanaya says, "To ensure that Embryo can't control you. Your 'Light of Mana' is like a high-tech computer network, like wi-fi or something like that."

[Darien] says, "This disconnects you from the 'network'. For the time being, you can't use your 'Light of Mana'."

Momoka asks, surprised, "Why?"

Nanaya says, with a sly smile, "We don't want Embryo getting in the way of seeing how he created you and your 'kind'." Nanaya snaps her fingers and Momoka gasps to see Ange, still under UNI-SHOCKER's control, march up.

Momoka yells out, worriedly, "Lady Angelise! Lady Angelise! Why are you wearing that mask? Lady Angelise!" When Ange doesn't respond to her, Momoka yells out, "What have you done to her?"

[Darien] says, with a wicked smirk, "She belongs to us now."

Nanaya says, with an evil smile, "Just like you do." Nanaya tells Ange, "Put the mask on her." Ange then displays a mask designed exactly like Paradox's mask from 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Bonds Beyond Time' and walks over to put it on Momoka's face.

Momoka struggles against the two young ladies restraining her and she yells out, worriedly, "Lady Angelise, don't this! Lady Angelise, wake up! Wake up!" Ange doesn't respond as she gets closer to put the mask on Momoka's face.

Nanaya tells Momoka, with an evil smile, "The 'Lady Angelise' that you know is no more. She is gone forever." Momoka give a gasp of shock causing her to halt long enough for Ange get the mask practically on Momoka's face.

Before the mask is attached to her face, Momoka screams out, "LADY ANGELISE!"

( **Within the 'dream world'; on the meanwhile** )

Inside of the 'dream world' that Tusk, Ange, Hilda, and Rosalie are trapped in, Ange hears Momoka's scream and she looks around in which Tusk looks at her.

Tusk asks Ange, "Is something wrong, Ange?"

Ange asks, "I thought that I heard Momoka calling for me?"

Just then Momoka's voice booms, "That's not possible, Lady Angelise." Tusk and Ange look to see someone that looks exactly like Momoka walk up to them and 'this Momoka' says, in Momoka's exact voice, "I'm right here and there is no need for me to call you, Lady Angelise."

Ange tells Momoka, "Even after all this time, you are still going to call me that."

Momoka tells Ange, with a kind smile, "You are always going to be my Lady Angelise, Lady Angelise." Momoka then says, with a smile, "Oh, Lady Sophia is waking up." Tusk and Ange then look at a baby girl that has blond hair and pink eyes that's starting to wake up. Momoka says, with a warm smile, "Lady Sophia is just adorable."

Tusk says, with a warm smile, "Just like her mother."

Ange says, with a sigh, "Cut it out."

Just then Hilda's voice booms, "Hey!" Everyone looks to see Hilda, with her own baby girl, this one with red hair and violet eyes, with Rosalie and Chris walking towards them in which Momoka greets them. Ange still can't help to feel that something is 'off', but being with Tusk, Hilda, and everyone else can't help to ease Ange's 'bad feelings' and enjoying the moment in which she doesn't realize that it is one big 'illusion' to her, Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie.

( **Back in reality; a brief time afterwards** )

Returning to reality, the mask like Paradox's mask is attached to Momoka's face and she has stopped struggling in which she is standing motionless at attention.

Nanaya tells the pale skinned young woman, "Please release her, Hikage-san."

The pale skinned young woman responds, "As you wish." The pale skinned young woman then unbinds Momoka, but she doesn't move a muscle.

Nanaya tells Momoka, "Momoka, can you hear me?"

Momoka responds, in a monotone voice, "Yes, mistress. How may I serve you?"

[Darien] and Nanaya give wicked smiles and Nanaya tells Ange, "Ange, follow me." Nanaya tells Momoka, "Momoka, follow Ange and me."

Momoka replies, in an entranced voice, "Yes, mistress." Nanaya then leads Ange and Momoka off while Homura and the pale skin young woman, Hikage, look at each other with a glance.

Hikage asks, in a whisper and a plain tone, "What is this weird pain in my stomach? It feels like a stomach, but it isn't a pain from consuming food. Why do I feel a pain in my stomach?"

Homura whispers to Hikage, "That's disgust, Hikage." Homura asks [Darien], "Is there anything else?"

[Darien] tells Homura, "Not for now, Homura-san."

Homura says, "Then we will be waiting elsewhere."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "However, you will be observed. You are shinobi after all."

Homura says, with a sly smirk, "Very smart." Homura and Hikage then walk off and the two of them look at each other in which they silent smirk.

( **Outside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; a short time afterwards** )

Just outside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, actually where Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname were captured, our heroes and heroines that were just fighting in Juuban are assembled and looking over the scene.

TK says, "This isn't a good."

Davis asks, "What was your first clue, TC?"

Sailor Uranus says, "There are signs of a fight…a brief one. And the fact that their mecha machines are missing, we can assume that they have been attacked and captured."

Sailor Saturn says, "I thought that they were far enough away."

[Sammy] says, "Never assume anything with UNI-SHOCKER."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sigh, "Agreed."

Davis says, annoyed, "This is a disaster!"

Just then there is a beeping sound and Sailor Sun says, "My D-Terminal!" Sailor Sun takes out her D-Terminal and she says, excitedly, "It's from Tai!"

Davis says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

But then Sailor Sun's expression turns to worry and she says, worriedly, "Oh no! They managed to get Yuuna-san into UNI-SHOCKER's network, but Ange, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk have been captured!"

There are gasps from the others and Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Sailor Sun says, "It gets worse! Tai is with Matt, Ken, Yolei, and their partners. They split up from Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Cody, Sora, and their partners to split and confuse UNI-SHOCKER security, but they haven't heard from them and want to know if we have."

Sailor Mercury says, shaking her head, "No."

[Sammy] says, "Then we can only assume that they have been captured as well. I'm not said that they did it easily, but it doesn't look like they got out."

Patamon says, worriedly, "What a disaster!"

TK says, with a nod, "It looks like it."

Davis asks Sailor Sun, "Where are Tai and his group now, Kari?"

Sailor Sun replies, "They are in the Digi-World."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We should regroup."

Davis asks, seriously, "What?"

Sailor Sun tells Davis, "Dai-kun, I know that you are worried for all of our friends, but we can't just rush in there. Their headquarters have technology that weakens our powers."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah, even with my Valkyrie powers, I struggling to get out of there."

Sailor Mars says, nodding her head, "Same here. That place limited our powers. It was only because they don't know about our Valkyrie powers, heck we don't even fully know about our Valkyrie powers, which is the reason that we still had them."

Davis says, stomping the roof with his foot, "Damn it!"

Just then there is a 'beeping sound' and Kotone asks, "What's that?"

Kazuto says, taking out a smart phone, "My phone." Kazuto looks at his smart phone and his eyes narrow causing him to say, "It is from Eiji."

Everyone else's eyes widen and Sailor Moon asks, "What is it?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "He is challenging you and I to an Ordinal Scale two-on-one duel at the New National Stadium where Yuna's concert is being held tonight."

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Uranus says, "It looks like he wants to settle the score."

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "With me. For my failure to save Yuuna-san."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Serena."

Sailor Moon says, "This has to happen sooner or later, Darien-kun."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "While his main focus is to revive Yuuna-san like his father, it doesn't mean that he still doesn't blame Serena for Yuuna's death."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "But why challenge both you and Serena?"

Kazuto responds, "I was the 'Black Swordsman' of SAO, one of the top players, and I'm concerned one of the 'heroes' of SAO through I really don't think that I should be called that in the least. Like Serena and Asuna, we are known as the best of the best, the 'heroes' of SAO, and Eiji feels that he and Yuuna-san were 'weak' and 'unimportant'. He wants to beat me out of anger for their memories to being 'erased' or at least, it is what I think."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Why should you accept the challenge?"

Kazuto replies, "Asuna's and Klein's memories and our captured friends' lives."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "Coward! He is using them to get what he wants."

Kazuto says, "And there is no 'agreement' that he will keep his word if we win, but we don't have a choice."

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No, we don't."

[Sammy] yells out, in protest, "No way!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We don't have time to make arguments. We need to regroup with Tai's group and find a safe place to discuss what we should do next. We aren't any use to anyone if we are arguing away."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Tuxedo Mask is right. We need to regroup." The others nod their heads in agreement in which they look towards UNI-SHOCKER headquarters as if to say, 'Don't worry, we'll save you' as they head off to meet Tai, Matt, Yolei, Ken, and their Digimon partners to regroup as well as figure out what to do next.

( **Within UNI-SHOCKER's computer network; on the meanwhile** )

Deep inside of the cyberspace of UNI-SHOCKER's computer network, the AI idol of Ordinal Scale, Yuna, is practicing on virtual practice stage as what look like UMV, unnamed vehicles like the military uses, flies and moves by in which Yuna then goes over to a virtual trailer and within the virtual trailer is her 'sister', Yuuna, as she is hiding within the trailer.

Yuuna says, "You are right. They are looking for me to prevent me from getting to dad."

Yuna says, with a nod, "They know that you are here and they are going to make sure that dad doesn't hesitate in the least."

Yuuna asks, curiously, "I don't get it. Wouldn't so many people dying cause them problems?"

Yuna responds, "They have been from world after world and they have experience doing a lot worse, sis."

Yuuna says, with a smile, "It feels weird having a 'virtual sister'."

Yuna says, with a smile, "That's understandable." Yuna says, with a plain tone, "Getting you through to dad to at least convince him not to kill all those SAO survivors to 'revive' you will help everyone."

Yuuna asks, "But how?"

Yuna says, "My plan should work."

Yuuna replies, with a nod, "I hope so."

Yuna says, with a nod, "I hope so, too."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back at the Sailor Scouts' 'base' hidden in Crown Center Arcade, Tai, Matt, Yolei, Ken, and their Digimon partners have reunited with the rest of the group that wasn't captured by UNI-SHOCKER and Ami goes through the computers.

Ami says, "Embryo stole a lot of data from us."

Mina asks, curiously, "Of what?"

Ami says, "Everything, Mina-chan. History, culture, science, and technology to name a few."

Amara says, with a sneer, "To find a way to manipulate the Silver Millennium's legacy to his twisted ends."

Tai says, stomping his foot, "This is a disaster!"

Kari tells Tai, "It isn't your fault, Tai."

TK says, with a nod, "Plus, if you didn't follow through with the plan to split up, all of you would have been captured."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "We know, but who knows what they are doing to others in there? I just can't stand it!"

Ken says, with a nod, "Neither can I, Yolei."

Wormmon asks, "Is there anything that we can do Ken?"

Darien says, "Charging back into UNI-SHOCKER is plain reckless. They are now on full alert and now, they have hostages that they can use against us."

Raye says, with a sneer, "It should have been some of us."

Trista says, "Our chances would have been the same, Raye-chan. We had already invaded their headquarters twice and they have dealt with people like us before, alternate versions of us, so, they quickly adapted their defenses especially with the technology that we took from them."

Davis says, "Which now 'Mister Tuner' might have his hands on. I'm not blaming anyone. I'm pissed off at that ass because he used Momoka-san as his puppet and now, she has been captured herself."

Lita tells Davis, "He is a cowardly 'pretty boy', Davis. What did you expect from him?"

Serena asks [Sammy], "How are you holding out?"

[Sammy] says, with a sigh, "Okay, Meatball Head. Knowing that I have to get back my sister's crystal or I'm a dead duck."

Darien says, "The 'battery' that Serena and Suguha gave you will last several days."

Trista says, "Since you 'ran' on your Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal, we couldn't be sure about giving you any other power source, so, the donation of power from our princess' Silver Crystal enhanced by Suguha's own powers, but we couldn't risk adding too much because even if a bit of Etherion gets into you…"

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "I get it. But what I don't get is how they were able to take the crystal from me."

Darien says, "While the others have point about you being 'made' into a part-Lunarian royal by your sister that allows you to harness the Silver Crystal and they could have used genetic engineering to create someone like you, I fear that it is more than that."

Serena asks Darien, curiously, "More?"

Darien says, "I really DON'T want to think about the possibilities, but the only way that they could have gotten that Silver Crystal is through a Lunarian royal of that universe."

There are confused looks, but [Sammy] asks, shocked, "No way! Are you saying…?"

Darien asks [Sammy], "You don't think that my 'evil twin' and UNI-SHOCKER isn't low enough to do that?"

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "You're right. And with the process that they are developing to 'revive' Yuuna-san…"

Mina asks, confused, "What?" Plenty of the others also give confused looks, but there are plenty of the others that have their eyes widen as they understood full well what Darien and [Sammy] are implying.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

On the meanwhile, back in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, once more, [Darien] is reading something on an electronic tablet given to him by a member of UNI-SHOCKER's medical personal.

The medical 'worker', a female nurse, says, "The results were positive. The crystal's energies reacted to her blood."

[Darien] asks, "Despite them coming from two different Earths?"

The nurse replies, "Yes, sir. We managed to retest it."

[Darien] asks, "Any signs of 'control issues' with the subject?"

The nurse responds, "Not even a sign of resistance."

[Darien] replies, handing back the tablet, "Good. You may go." The female nurse bows before she heads off in which [Darien] hears footsteps coming towards him in which he turns to see Nanaya walking over to him.

Nanaya asks, "Well?"

[Darien] says, "It's positive."

Nanaya asks, surprised, "Really?"

[Darien] says, with a nod, "I am surprised. Most likely, I believe that she is related to the Sailor Celestial that came to her current Earth, the so-called 'World of Mana'."

Nanaya says, nodding her head, "I feel the same way." Nanaya asks, "Has you-know-who being 'acting up'?"

[Darien] says, with a wicked smile, "Not in the least."

Nanaya says, with a smile, "That means that the addition of the artificial Black Crystal worked like a charm."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "With the addition of the bad memories of this Earth's Meatball Head. It wasn't too hard to convince her of the evil and depravity of human beings and that they need to be 'tamed' by us."

Nanaya says, with a sinister grin, "But the factor of the Black Crystal that we artificially made helped in that regard too. Through we would have to thank this world's Sailor Moon for helping us by giving us such useful data."

[Darien] says, "Even as a pain in the neck that my Meatball Head was, she is still useful."

Nanaya says, with a wicked sultry smile, "Indeed."

[Darien] asks Nanaya, "Nanaya-dono, why are you here?"

Nanaya responds, with a wicked grin, "Oh, just to show you our new 'pets'." Nanaya snaps her fingers and Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, all of whom are wearing similar masks to what Momoka is wearing, in which they stand rigidly at attention in which Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "They weren't true dragons in our sense, but it seems like a lot of the 'stuff' that we have with 'dragon taming' proved very useful to 'sooth' them and weaken their willpower."

[Darien] asks, "But what if they transform?"

Nanaya replies, with a grin, "Watch." Nanaya tells Vivian, "Vivian, transform into your 'dragon form'."

Vivian responds, in an entranced excited tone, "Okie-dokey, mistress!" Vivian then transforms into her 'dragon form' in which the mask on her face 'morphs' and change to fit and cover the top of Vivian's head in that form.

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "As you can see, it isn't a problem." Nanaya goes over and Vivian lowers her head in which Nanaya gently pets Vivian's chin.

[Darien] says, "That means that we can 'tame' their people."

Nanaya says, with a sinister smile, "Exactly." Nanaya tells Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, "Return to your Ryuu-Shi-Ki!"

Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname say in unison, in entranced monotone voices, "Yes, mistress!" The three of them march off obediently while [Darien] and Nanaya smile evilly.

[Darien] asks, "But you aren't going to rely on them, are you?"

Nanaya says, with a wicked grin, "Oh, I have other ideas." A short time soon after, we find Momoka, now under UNI-SHOCKER's control via the mask attached to her face, standing at attention with Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie behind her and they are armed with assault rifles.

Beetron commands Momoka, "Begin!"

Momoka responds, in an entranced tone, "Yes, sir." Momoka holds her hands out and calls out, in the same monotone entranced voice, "Light of Mana." Momoka then creates a sphere of light in her hands and the high-tech collar currently around her neck lights up like a Christmas tree as a group of technicians working with holographic keyboards and screens are typing away as [Darien] and Nanaya walks over.

[Darien] asks, "How is the work going?"

Beetron says, "We are tapping into Embryo's 'network' now."

[Darien] asks, "Has he responded?"

One of the technicians, a male one, responds, with a wicked smirk, "He has been trying to, but we have denied him."

Another technician, a female one, says, "Deity, my ass."

Nanaya says, "Be careful. We are dealing with someone that most likely has his 'true form' within a 'timeless realm' which is most likely in area between universes and dimensions and there are plenty of those in the vast multiverse."

The first technician that spoke, the male one, says, "True, Lady Nanaya-sama, but we have experience beyond anything what this guy has."

The second technician that spoke, the female one, adds in, "That 'pretty boy' is so into himself that he can't see anyone opposing him." The female technician says, with a grin, "Got you!"

[Darien] says, with a giggle, "I don't think that Embryo will be happy. I wish that I could see his face."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Within an expensive hotel room in Tokyo, Embryo, showing a rare bit of rage, slams his fist into a table.

Embryo yells out, in a rare tone of rage, "Damn them!"

All five Diamond Rose Knights run in and Salia asks, concerned, "Master Embryo, what's wrong?"

Embryo calms himself down and he says, with his usual sly smile, "I'm sorry that you had to see that, my dear Salia. It seems like UNI-SHOCKER has been poking their heads where they don't belong and they think that they can get away with it."

Chris asks, seriously, "What do you want us to do, Master Embryo?"

Embryo responds, with a grin, "Nothing, my darling Chris. Remember, your new powers did come from them, so, most likely, they know how to counter it." Salia was about to say something, but Embryo says, "I know what you are going to say, my dear Salia. And I can assure you that they won't get away with it. Let's just say that before we 'parted ways', I left a 'gift' at their headquarters."

Salia asks, confused, "A gift?"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "A little surprise, my dear. One that's waiting for the right time to 'strike'."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we find [Darien] going inside of a glowing domed chamber of some sort and once inside, we find a 'place' that looks like the inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in Dragonball series, where a group of figures is destroying A LOT of robot drones and robot target dummies in which [Darien] smirks.

[Darien] asks, seemly to no one, "How are they doing?"

A familiar female voice responds, in a monotone emotionless tone, "They have adjusted perfectly, Master Endymon. The 'enhancements' are working well."

[Darien] says, "They are going to need them because of the foes that they are facing after all." [Darien] then says, "And I am called Darien now."

The familiar female voice replies, in the same monotone emotionless tone, "As you wish, Master Darien."

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "And soon, your granddaughter will be born…your majesty." [Darien] looks towards the source of the voice in which we see that it is none other than someone that looks exactly like Queen Serenity, but she is wearing a similar mask on the faces of Momoka, Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname. [Darien] asks, with a wicked grin, "Have the preparations been made?"

This Queen Serenity, obviously under the control of [Darien] and UNI-SHOCKER, responds, in the emotionless entranced voice as before, "Yes, Master Darien."

[Darien] says, licking his lips in an evil lustful manner, "Excellent." [Darien] then looks towards the group of figures fighting in the distance and while we can't see the details on these figures, we find that all of them are female, wearing sailor fukus, and one of them have a familiar hairstyle of two pigtails with the buns of the pigtails looking like meatballs.

 **End Scene 16**

Okay, whoa! I bet that you didn't see that coming! However, what I know that you know is that you already realized who those figures are already. It seems like things are getting worse for our heroes and heroines and a 'big showdown' is coming from Kazuto and our Moon Princess. Can they stop these evil plans? You are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	17. An Infectious Ordinal Gantlet

It seems like UNI-SHOCKER is on the rise and our heroes and heroines are on the backfoot with their plans. You are going to have to stay tuned to see if they can turn this around! Now, yet again, I know that this is getting old, but I must do this! Anyway, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 17: An Infectious Ordinal Gantlet**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the warehouse that Valkyrie along with Hilda's and Rosalie's Para-Mails were stored in, our heroes and heroines that haven't been captured by UNI-SHOCKER are assembled and looking at Valkyrie while Ami is using her computer the scan the whole of the area.

Tai asks, "I don't get it? They managed to get Hilda's and Rosalie's mecha, but why didn't they get Valkyrie?"

Darien says, "It is probably because of Valkyrie's AI."

Ken says, with a nod, "It does make sense. Valkyrie's AI only allowed Suguha's counterpart and Ami to access it."

Amara says, "Through you might think that they have dealt with such AI before."

Michelle says, "True. But then again, they don't want uncertain factors added into the bank and they might not to chance Valkyrie coming into contact with Suguha's counterpart for some reason."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "You may be right."

Tai says, "Well, I don't like the fact that they have those weapons there especially Ange's and Salamandinay's mecha."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding. A weapon that once ripped apart a world in the hands of those goons."

[Sammy] says, nodding his head, "No joke."

Davis says, "Anyway, let's get this guy out of here and get ready to move. We only have a few hours left before the 'big show'."

Yolei asks Davis, "How do we do that?"

Suguha says, "Maybe I should try."

Rika asks Suguha, "Do you think that you can do it?"

Suguha says, "Well, it was worked by my counterpart, right. It's AI will know that I'm another version of its pilot."

Kazuto says, "True, but we can't be sure that Valkyrie's AI is someone like Yui or Strea, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I'm sure that I will be fine, big brother." Suguha then hops onto Valkyrie, currently in its Flight Mode, and she manages to start it causing Suguha to go wide-eyed as information fills her mind causing her to say, "Wow!"

Serena asks, "Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "I'm okay, sis. I don't know how, but Valkyrie knows that I'm an alternate version of its pilot and she understands the situation."

Mina asks, surprised, "She?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah, Valkyrie's AI is a she. And she is going to allow me to pilot her."

Lita asks Suguha, "Question: Can you pilot her?"

Michelle tells Lita, "Someone might have picked up Vivian's habit."

Kari says, concerned, "I hope that Vivian and the others are okay."

Davis tells Kari, with a smile, "They will be once we rescue them."

[Sammy] says, "Well, don't expect it to be even close to easy. With our three 'attacks' on their headquarters, they pretty much have up their defenses."

Darien says, with a nod, "He is right. The 'ball' is in their court." [Sammy] nods his head in agreement, but as they prepare to move Valkyrie to a new location, they didn't know is what look like bugs buzz down to Keiko, Kotone, and Yolei in which they yelp as they are stung.

Ken asks, "Yolei?"

Yolei shouts out, "Something…!" But then Keiko, Kotone, and Yolei become woozy and start to collapse to the ground as the bugs start to fly away, however, Gatomon and the other Digimon quickly see them.

Gatomon shouts out, "There!" Gatomon then bats one of the 'bugs' out of the sky while Agumon (Suguha) and BlackGatomon do the same in which when Ami looks at one of them, she sees that the 'bugs' are ROBOTIC mosquitoes.

Ami asks, curiously, "Robotic mosquitoes?"

[Sammy] shouts out, seeing the robotic bugs, "Shit! Those are UNI-SHOCKER's 'mutagen carries'!"

There are gasps of shock and Rika asks, "Mutagen?"

Suguha asks, "You mean like the stuff that they used on me?"

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "No joke." Everyone then hears Keiko, Kotone, and Yolei groaning in which everyone looks to see pairs of cat ears coming out of their scalps.

Mina says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Raye tells Mina, annoyed, "You think, Mina-chan?!"

Darien tells Ami, "Ami, start scanning!"

Ami says, with a nod, "Right!"

Ken approached Yolei, but Tai says, "Ken, stay back! I know that you want to help Yolei, but we aren't sure what that stuff is doing to her!"

Ken nods his head, solemnly, he thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Yolei…"_ As Ami starts to get to work to scan Yolei, Kotone, and Keiko as their bodies start to undergo a 'metamorphosis', plenty of the others can't help to wonder what UNI-SHOCKER is planning this time with this.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters itself, Haruka, Homura, and Hikage are walking down the hallways.

Homura says, "Well, that business is done."

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "I feel the same way. A job is a job, but we want to get back home and have a little 'snuggle time' with our husband-to-be and our 'sisters'."

Homura gives a blush and Hikage says, plainly, "We have to meet with our TRUE employer first."

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "She may not be happy with us."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "You are freaking right that I'm not." The three kunoichi look to see a female figure, whose features are completely shadowed, and female figure says, in the familiar female voice, "I'm not happy in the least."

Homura tells the female figure says, with a sly smile, "Don't give us any lecture, but you know that this could happen when you hired us to be employed at this place."

Haruka says, with a sly grin, "The means justify the ends, right? You knew that we would be doing such work when you hired us to get employed by UNI-SHOCKER."

The female figure doesn't say anything for a few seconds and she says, taking out a drive, "Get this delivered to the Sailor Scouts of this world."

Hikage takes the flash drive and she asks, "What is it?"

The female figure responds, "What they need to win."

Haruka says, "You really seem intent on them winning. You are the one that gave us the ability to tell them on how to crack the codes on Shigemura-san's tablet to allow them to learn the true nature of the Augma."

The female figure says, "Let's just say that I'm quite partial to them winning and UNI-SHOCKER losing for good." When the female figure steps up where her head and facial features can be seen by the three young women, they gasp at the sight of her.

Homura thinks her in mind, amazed, _"Okay, I didn't see this coming."_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in the Juuban District, our heroes and heroines, minus Suguha and Molly, were back at the 'base' of the Sailor Scouts hidden at the Crown Center Arcade in which Darien and Ami are deeply examining Yolei, Keiko, and Kotone, who look none worse for the wear.

Kazuto asks them, "Are you okay?"

Kotone says, with a nod, "Yes, Kazuto."

Keiko says, with a nod, "I'm okay, Kazuto."

Ken asks Yolei, "What about you, Yolei?"

Yolei says, "Other than the urge to use UNI-SHOCKER as a scratching post, I'm fine."

Davis says, with a smile and nod, "I hear you."

Darien says, "Thankfully, the mutagen was very similar to the one used on Suguha, so, we already had a base for a quick antidote."

Rika says, with a smirk, "Yeah, Keiko might have attempted to pounce Kazuto if she went 'feral'."

Keiko says, with a blush and nervous tone, "I wouldn't do that!"

[Sammy] asks, changing the subject, "Anyway, are you sure that this could work?"

Amara asks [Sammy], "Do you really have any options right now?"

[Sammy] gives Amara an annoyed look and Darien says, "Molly's family does own a jewelry store and ever since she has become Sailor Nebula, she said that she has found some jewels that had 'unusual properties'"

Trista says, "With some of them being 'power stones' of one nature or another. We might be able to find a decent substitute to use for you. It won't be as good as the Silver Crystal of your Earth…"

[Sammy] says, "However, it could help me survive and allow me the use of my Kamen Rider powers again."

Serena says, "I really hope that they can find something."

Kari says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will."

Lita asks Kari, "Are you guys okay?'

Tai says, "No. Some of our friends are prisoners of UNI-SHOCKER and we don't know what they are doing to them."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "That makes my tail twitch."

Veemon tells Gatomon, "A lot of stuff makes your tail twitch, Gatomon, but then again, it isn't too surprising with all this stuff going on."

Gabumon says, with a nod, "No kidding, Veemon."

Davis says, "Well, we better be ready for the 'big show' at the new National Stadium. I don't think that they are going to let us pass so easily."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I agree. They must have a big trap ready for us."

Amara says, with a nod, "That's a given, Kazuto."

Yolei says, irritated tone in her voice, "Well, I say bring it on! After trying to turn me into a cat girl, I want scratch them silly!"

Hawkmon says, nervously, "Oh, dear! I fear that there are some 'aftereffects' to her 'infection'."

Yolei gives an annoyed look at Hawkmon and Agumon says, "Well, it is understandable."

Lunamon says, with a nod, "I agree."

Agumon (Suguha) says, "Well, I'm with her! I say that let's fight!"

Gabumon tells him, "Hold your Unimon! We are going to!"

Gatomon asks Lunamon, "Is he always like this?"

Lunamon says, with a smile, "Yep!"

Tai says, "Anyway, we have a big fight and very little time to prepare for." The others nod their heads and they begin their discuss while plenty of the others hope that their friends/allies captured by UNI-SHOCKER are safe.

( **Elsewhere in Juuban; on the meanwhile** )

Joining up with Suguha and Molly, the two of them have just left Molly's shop in which Molly has a school backpack attached to her back.

Suguha says, "Wow! I'm still amazed at how awesome your place is!"

Molly says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised, Suguha."

Suguha tells Molly, "Do you really think that those jewels can help? I can tell that they aren't ordinary jewels, but…"

Molly says, with a nod, "It is nothing like the Silver Crystal. However, one of them will allow Sammy's counterpart to survive and use his powers."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "Yeah. We are going to need him against UNI-SHOCKER." The two Sailor Scouts continue to walk down the streets, but then Suguha's 'danger sense' goes off in which she yells out, "Watch out, Molly!" Suguha whips out her broach, but she and Molly are immediately tackled to the wall in a nearby back alley with knife around Suguha's neck by Hikage with a sword around Molly's neck by Homura.

Homura says, "Say even one word more and you are going to have a nasty cut from the neck up."

Haruka walks out into the open and she asks, "Really, Homura?" Haruka looks at Suguha and Molly and Haruka says, with a smile, "My, what a lovely fire in their eyes. And this one is absolutely adorable." Suguha and Molly just glare at her and Haruka says, "Relax. We aren't here to kill you. In fact, as you may have noticed, if we wanted you dead, you would be dead already. We are here under orders of our employer."

Homura tells Suguha, "You can talk, but don't even think of transforming."

Suguha asks Haruka, "Your employer?"

Haruka says, with a nod, "Yes. Just a simple delivery mission." Haruka tells Suguha, "However, we have our personal message for you."

Suguha asks, with a glare, "What is that?" Haruka then whispers something in Suguha's ear causing her to gasp, her eyes widen, and a look of pure shock and horror on her face causing Molly to get confused. Suguha asks Haruka, nervously, "H-How do you know that?"

Homura replies, with a sly smirk, "We are shinobi. Intelligence is our job." Haruka then takes out the flash drive given to the three of them from her *ahem* 'assets' and she puts it into Suguha's hand.

Haruka tells Suguha, "You are just like us. One with the darkness as much as the light, so, we are going do you a favor and tell you to keep an eye on the underground dueling rings, you may find something from your past down there." Suguha's eyes widen and Haruka tells Suguha, "The flash drive was given to us by our employer. It will contain all that you need to take down UNI-SHOCKER. And you can trust our employer."

Homura says, with a grin, "We were surprised that anyone on the inside would want to take down their own company, but our employer is no friend of UNI-SHOCKER. In fact, our employer is their greatest enemy under their nose."

Suguha asks, "Their greatest enemy?"

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "You'll see, my dear." Just then Haruka does something unexpected and kiss Suguha on the lips causing her to madly blush in which Haruka says, "See you soon 'sister'."

Homura tells Hikage, "Hikage…"

Hikage says, with a nod, "Of course." Hikage drops smoke bombs that explode on impact, covering the whole back alley in smoke, and Suguha and Molly cough from the smoke as they stumble out in which when the smoke clears, the two of them see that the three kunoichi are gone.

Suguha says, shocked, "They're gone!"

Molly says, "They really are shinobi. They must work for the so-called 'evil faction'."

Suguha asks, confused, "Evil faction?"

Molly says, "I'll explain later."

Suguha says, displaying the flash drive giving to her by Haruka, "Do you think that they can be trusted? They seem sincere, but they are ninja after all."

Molly says, "True, but they could have easily killed or captured us if they were working for UNI-SHOCKER. Like it or not, they had us on the ropes and then they let us go with this. If this is a trap, it is just too…unusual or obvious." Suguha can't help to nod her head in agreement and Molly says, "Anyway, we need to get back. We'll have Ami examine it. We don't have much time."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Right." Suguha and Molly rushed off and Molly wanted to ask Suguha about what Haruka said that 'shook her up', but decided to leave that until later since they have more important things to do, however, Molly decides that she will ask Suguha about what Haruka said to her later.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Professor Shigemura is supervising and working on some equipment as Eiji comes into the room.

Eiji asks, "Will everything be ready?"

Professor Shigemura responds, with a nod, "It will be. And thanks to our associates, we know that the 'restoration process' is a success. Yuuna's body will be fully restored. Once we recreate her mind as an AI, we can transfer her mind into her restored body."

Eiji says, with a nod, "Good."

Professor Shigemura tells Eiji, "You have challenged the victors of SAO to battle."

Eiji says, with a plain tone, "They have and will always be remembered while Yuuna and I will be forgotten."

Professor Shigemura tells Eiji, "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of our mission, Eiji."

Eiji says, with a plain tone, "I know. I don't blame her for trapping us in SAO. The majority of the players were right. If he had cared about his own niece, why would he trap her in there? Why didn't he make sure that she never got the game in the first place? She was…She is the best of the best of SAO. She wasn't a beta tester, yet, she rivals and maybe exceeded the Black Swordsman in ability and power. She is Sailor Moon and yet, she…"

Eiji doesn't speak for a moment and Professor Shigemura says, "She is only human."

Eiji tells Professor Shigemura, "She may be human, but it doesn't she couldn't have saved Yuuna."

Professor Shigemura says, "As you wish, but my daughter…"

Eiji says, interrupting, "May not want to see either of us after she is revived." Professor Shigemura is silent for a moment and Eiji says, "However, for Yuuna's dream, I will do what it takes. She had a future, Kayaba took it away, and SHE could have made sure that Yuuna's future happened in which no one remembers her while she and the Black Swordsman are remembered as the 'heroes' of SAO." Eiji then walks away in which Professor Shigemura just looks at Eiji silently before he gets back to his work.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in Juuban, we return to the Crown Arcade where the secret 'opening' to the Sailor Scouts' 'headquarters' is location, where a muffled 'boom' is heard and the 'door' in which a column of smoke comes out of it as a lot of the sound of people coughing. When we go there down, the smoke is clearing with our heroes and heroes regaining their senses.

Rika says, "Well, that was flashy and loud."

Darien yells out, "Sammy, are you okay?!" From the smoke, there is a figure and when that figure is revealed, Kamen Rider Lunar appears, but his armor has gone through an 'upgrade'.

Kamen Rider Lunar's armored chest, now, has a golden armored chest plate over his chest armor with six metallic wings coming out of his back, he has red armored gantlets over his armored wrists/lower arms, and under his armored boots, he has jet boosters on the soles of his boots.

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, excitedly, "Okay? Buster, I am more than okay!"

Suguha says, amazed, "Okay…wow."

Kotone says, with a nod and amazed look, "I agree."

Trista says, "Normally, we would argue about testing your new powers and armor…"

Amara says, finishing for Trista, "But we don't have the time. You are going to have to learn as you go."

Suguha says, "I thought that thing wasn't much."

Mina asks, "Why didn't they protect it better?"

Ami says, "UNI-SHOCKER didn't find the right jewel for it, but thankfully, Molly had the jewel with the right properties to 'ignite' and unleash the reactors true power."

Mina asks, "Do you think that Tony Stark and Marvel should be suing for copyright infringement?"

Raye bashes Mina on the back of her head and Raye asks, annoyed, "Seriously, Mina-chan?!"

Davis says, with a grin, "I've got to say that's awesome."

Ken tells Davis, with a smile, "Well, we couldn't have done without yours and Rika's help."

Davis says, "Light Hawk wings. You can shape them into anything."

Keiko tells Rika, "I was surprised that you could do blacksmithing here and in ALO."

Rika responds, with a smirk, "What can I say?"

Tai says, with a smirk, "A lot, but we don't want to hear it."

Rika then sticks out his tongue and Kazuto tells Rika, with a smile, "You did a great job, Liz."

Rika gives a wide grin and Veemon says, "Those UNI-SHOCKER goons won't know what hit them!"

Darien thinks in his mind, plainly, _"I've got a bad feeling that they already have plenty of surprises that we won't expect for us, Veemon."_

( **Elsewhere in the district; on the meanwhile** )

Joining up with Maggie and Zhao Mei, they are inside of another warehouse where Zhao Mei is looking over Valkyrie.

Zhao Mei says, "I don't get how they were able to get Hilda's and Rosalie's Para-Mail."

Maggie says, "Well, we are dealing with an organization that has overrun worlds. We don't know what kind of technology that they have."

Zhao Mei says, with a nod, "No kidding. They better not mess with my Para-Mails."

Maggie says, "Well, I'm concerned for Vivian. Vivian is a dragon and who knows what they will do to the dear."

Zhao Mei says, nodding her head in agreement, "Those guys sound like the sickest group of jerks." Just then Zhao Mei yelps as she grabbed by what looks like vines wrap around her and drag her into the shadows.

Maggie yells out, seeing this, "Mei!" But then Maggie yells out in pain as she is shocked and she collapses into unconscious and then her unconscious form is dragged into the shadows as well.

 _ **April 29, 2026, World of Mana**_

On Ange's, Hilda's, Tusk's, and Rosalie's Earth, the 'World of Mana', we find ourselves within Aurora, the ship that the survivors are Arzenal are using, we find ourselves within the infirmary of the ship where we find, lying down in a bed, there is a young woman of around 22 years of age with green hair tied in a bun and deep pink lips. A short while, the green-haired young woman then opens her eyes and revealing blank orange eyes in which the woman sneaks out of bed without making a sound. Shortly thereafter, a portal opens up in the room and Vivian, still under UNI-SHOCKER's control, walks into the room with a large bag.

Vivian says, in an entranced excited tone, "Hello, Miss Emma. Time to go to work." Vivian then opens the bag to reveal masks exactly like the one that's attached to Vivian's face in the bag.

The woman responds, in an emotionless tone of voice, "Understood." As Vivian and the woman, Emma, prepare to bring the crew of the Aurora under UNI-SHOCKER's control, a legion of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen also come from the gateway that Vivian came through.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to our heroes' and heroines' Earth, we are back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters where we find Zhao Mei working on Villkiss and the Para-Mails of Vivian, Hilda, and Rosalie in which we can see that Zhao Mei has a similar mask that's on the faces of Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname attached to her face showing that she has fallen under the control of UNI-SHOCKER as well. Nanaya is overseeing this as Wrath comes over to her.

Nanaya tells him, "I see that you are back on your feet."

Wrath says, "It will take more than those 'heroes' to keep me down."

Nanaya says, with a sly smile, "Well, they have proven that they have what it takes to take you down." Wrath gives an annoyed growl and lowers his head in which Nanaya says, "Forgive me, my friend. However, you must remember not to underestimate them. They aren't like the Sailor Scouts of Terra's Earth. In fact, they are getting more and more powerful. You did 'witness' their power first hand."

Wrath says, "Yes, I was unprepared, but next time, they won't catch me off-guard!"

Just then [Darien's] voice booms, "You think like that and they will catch you off-guard!" Nanaya and Wrath look to see [Darien] with a wide sly smile and 'glow' around him walking over to them.

Wrath asks, seriously, "What's that supposed to mean Terra?"

[Darien] replies, "It means what I said, Wrath. If you think that you know what they will do, what they can do, and how they can do it, you are going to get your ass kicked when they pull out another surprise."

Nanaya tells Wrath, "Darien is right, Wrath. However, when they come to stop us, the high-heeled shoe will be on the other foot."

Wrath asks, curiously, "Huh?"

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "It means that we will have surprises in store for them and they won't be able to escape the butt kicking that they deserve."

Nanaya asks, with a wicked grin, "I take it that SHE has seen things our way?"

[Darien] says, with a wicked smirk, "Yes, it took a bit of 'persuasion', in the form of the horrible memories of what her counterpart went through in SAO especially the depravity of killing that group known as Laughing Coffin did in there and our artificial Black Crystal energies, she understands that Earthlings are only ruled by power and fear as they were in the Silver Millennium. For a true Silver Millennium, the people of our Earth must be ruled by UNI-SHOCKER."

Nanaya asks, with a sinister smile, "I take it that she has agreed to our cause and become your girlfriend again?"

[Darien] responds, with a wicked triumphant grin, "She has sworn everything to us, Nanaya-dono. I 'tested' that resolve out and she obeys without question."

Nanaya says, with an evil mischievous smile, "I see."

Wrath asks, "And her brother?"

[Darien] says, with a sinister smile, "She has already given us all of the information about Lunar that we don't know. She will make sure that he is our slave personally."

Nanaya says, with a wicked grin, "Good."

Wrath then says, "But this Earth's version of her is much stronger than before and these Sailor Scouts are much stronger and getting more powerful."

Nanaya says, with a wicked grin, "True. However, we have our own Sailor Celestial and we are gaining 'reinforcements' every second. Gaining the knowledge on the 'dragons' and Dracunium is a major boon."

[Darien] says, with a nod of his head, "We should really thank Embryo for his 'donation'."

Nanaya says, "I suspect that he will be giving his 'thanks' soon enough."

[Darien] says, "And we will be ready for any of his 'presents' soon enough." [Darien] looks at the one Ragna-Mail, three Para-Mail, and three Ryuu-Shin-Ki being examined by the UNI-SHOCKER personal along with the controlled Zhao Mei.

Wrath says, "We only until tonight which is around several hours."

Nanaya says, with a nod, "True, but we have our hyperbolic time chamber technology. Minutes and hours can be turned into days and weeks."

[Darien] says, "And now, we found out the process that Professor Shigemura wants to restore his daughter's body works perfectly."

Nanaya says, "Speaking of his daughter…"

[Darien] says, "We are searching the network for her now, but we can't find her anywhere."

Wrath asks, "You don't think…?"

Nanaya responds, shaking her head, "No, she hasn't found her way to her father. And it must stay that way. Keep a close eye on that AI version of her created by Professor Shigemura."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "Good idea. That AI was programmed to be like his daughter and since his daughter is such a goody-two-shoes, she would be that way too."

Nanaya says, "However, she loves, and she is very obedient to her father. She won't do anything that goes against his will…at least directly."

[Darien] says, "That doesn't mean that she won't bring in her 'sister' to try to convince their dad to stop the experiment."

Nanaya says, "He may be convinced to stop the scanning of the SAO survivors and use the power of Sailor Celestial to revive his daughter's body."

Wrath yells out, "We can't have that! We are invested in both parts of the experiment in which one of them has worked!"

[Darien] says, with a nod, "We have our own agenda for the mass scanning."

Nanaya says, nodding her head, "Indeed. We need for him to follow through with his plan to revive his daughter in full, so, we can get what we need."

Wrath asks, "Sorry to sound stupid, but why?"

[Darien] says, with an evil smile, "We will be one step closer to complete control. We will able to completely control the body, mind, and soul of all intelligent humanoid lifeforms."

Wrath gives a look of shock from that and Nanaya says, "Yes. All life will be ours."

Beetron's voice then booms, "Lady Nanaya-sama!" Everyone looks to see Beetron coming over to them and he says, after he bows, "Ma'am, we have a report. The Aurora is ours."

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "Excellent. Order them to return to the remains of Arzenal. They have work to do there."

Beetron says, with a nod, "At once, Lady Nanaya-sama!"

As Beetron runs off, [Darien] asks, "What's at that place?"

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "A place that I can expand our forces a bit more."

 _ **April 29, 2026, World of Mana**_

Back in the 'World of Mana', we return to the ruins of island of Arzenal where the Aurora surfaces near the shore where a drawbridge extends from the door in which the doors open in which Jill, Emma, and a group of young women/teenage girls come out, escorting a large group of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, in which we see that Jill, Emma, and the young ladies all have similar masks to the one that Vivian has on attached to their faces.

Jill says, in an entranced stern tone, "We have our orders. Lead the Combatmen to the cemetery to begin the operation. We must hurry. Our masters require our presence in the other world immediately."

The young ladies reply in unison, in monotone voices, "Yes, ma'am!"

As the young ladies escort the UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, Jill tells Emma, in the same entranced tone, "You will oversee the operation. Bring everything that can be used on the ship."

Emma responds, in an entranced plain tone, "Yes, commander." Emma walks off into the distance as she and the other controlled young ladies lead the UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen to ransack all of the ruins of Arzenal for whatever sinister purpose that UNI-SHOCKER has for it.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in Juuban, our heroes and heroines are assembled together as they are discussing something.

Lita yells out, angrily, "Damn it! They got Zhao Mei-san and Maggie-san too!"

Rini asks, confused, "But how?"

Molly says, "I don't know, Rini. We moved the Valkyrie to another location."

Davis says, bashing his fists together, "I'm getting sick and tired of this!"

Amara says, "I feel the same way."

[Sammy] says, "I think that somehow they are getting their information from our captured friends."

Mina says, strongly, "No way!"

Kazuto says, "As much as I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Sammy, here. There is no way that they could have known of our 'safe houses' unless they got the information from one of our friends."

[Sammy] says, "Most likely, they didn't give that information away willingly."

Serena asks, worriedly, "You don't think that they were tortured?"

A few of the others, snarl, angrily at this, but [Sammy] says, shaking his head, "UNI-SHOCKER isn't stupid. They won't use it unless it is a last…LAST resort and they use it in a way that they know it works. No, I think that they found another way." [Sammy] then displays an Augma and he says, "Remember, you have got technology that can 'scan' a person's mind."

Darien says, with a nod, "They used such technology to find a way to access the information from their minds."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "It is a good theory."

Tai says, "I hate to say that it is a good theory. With our current level of technology…I mean, we have stuff that can send us into virtual worlds with virtual avatars and it feels very close to physical reality."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "It is a very good theory. Remember, Sugou was developing 'mind control technology' with the three hundred SAO survivors other than Asuna as his 'test subjects'."

Serena says, with a flinch, "Don't remind me, Kazuto."

Suguha says, with a nod, "No joke, sis."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, getting an idea into his mind, _"Speaking of Sugou…No…No, I shouldn't go there. I don't want think that train of thought."_ Kazuto then gets a 'mental shiver' as his 'bad feeling' continues on.

Keiko asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Suguha tells Keiko, "You, Rika, and Kotone are going to recover while we prepare to stop a group of nutjobs from committing 'another Sword Art Online' with Kayaba's grieving sensei helping them."

Rika yells out, "No way!"

Kazuto tells Rika, "Sugu is right, Liz! We are dealing with people that can negate the powers of Sugu and the other Sailor Scouts with who knows what kind of technology that they have under their belts."

[Sammy] says, "Kazuto is right. A good number of our friends and allies have been captured! We can't put your lives at risk!"

Rika shouts out, sternly, "Hey! Asuna's memories have been stolen and we are SAO survivors too! Our fellow survivors' lives are in danger! You don't think that this isn't personal to us too?!"

Just then a familiar burly male voice says, "You got that right." Everyone then looks to see Andrew walking into the room.

Kazuto says, surprised, "Agil! I mean…!"

Andrew says, with a smile, "It is no problem, bro. It may have been over a year, but its cool." Andrew says, with a serious tone, "However, what's not cool is looking trying to keep us out it like you and Serena did with that 'Death Gun' situation back in December."

Serena and Kazuto flinch from that and Serena says, "We know, Andrew. But this is different!"

Andrew says, "Doesn't seem different to me. It seems like someone is trying to recreate the worst nightmare that we have been through, but also the thing that made us the people that we are today where we found each other as friends and kind of a family too, Serena. I think you and your 'royal brother' realize that you weren't the only ones that survived and beat SAO too. And when you mess with one of us, you mess with us all. Klein and Asuna have been attacked and their memories have been stolen. You know that we aren't going to take this lying down."

Serena says, nervously, "But…!"

Kazuto tells Serena, with a sigh, "Don't even try, Serena. You know that even if we tell them, they are going to follow us anyway."

Rika says, with a nod, "You got that right, buster!" Keiko and Kotone nod their heads in agreement with Rika with Serena, Kazuto, and quite a few others sighing in agreement.

TK says, with a smile, "Plenty of us feel the same way."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm an SAO survivor, too, after all."

Ken says, nodding his head, "Plenty of us and we feel the same way as they do."

[Sammy] says, "Then take these." [Sammy] then throws Keiko, Kotone, Rika, and Andrew some strange bracelets in which they catch.

Andrew asks, "What the heck are these?"

Darien says, "Special personal defense shield generation system."

There are looks of shock and Rika asks, amazed, "Seriously?" Rika attaches the bracelet to her left wrist and activates it in which a glowing nearly skin-tight energy shield surrounds her.

Kotone says, amazed, "Amazing!"

Davis says, with a smile, "The only thing allow through there is air and that's it."

Andrew asks, with a grin, "Another technology 'borrowed' from UNI-SHOCKER?"

Suguha says, with a mock innocent smile, "I said that I took the liberty of 'borrowing' quite a few 'things' from them."

Rika says, with a grin, "Nice, girlfriend."

Kazuto says, attaching his Augma to the left side of his head along his left ear, "It isn't going to be easy. We are going to be playing by their rules."

Rika tells Kazuto, looking at Serena, Kazuto, and Suguha, "Shouldn't be a problem for three of the top players of Ordinal Scale?"

Serena says, nervously, "It wasn't like we were rushing…"

Rika tells Serena, "No problem! We get it!"

Suguha tells Serena, with a sly tone and mocking smile, "Oh, really? So, why I am just the fifth top player, you are the fourth top player, and big brother having just gained the place of the number three in Ordinal Scale?"

Serena and Kazuto gain nervous expressions and Raye asks, shaking her head, "What are we going to do with you?"

Amara says, with a smile, "Like sisters, like brother."

Serena and Suguha shout out in unison, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Serena and Suguha look at each other and plenty of them can't help to smile and/or giggle at the synchronicity of our two Moon Princesses. However, on the meanwhile, Trista is looking into the distance and into the direction of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters.

Hotaru asks, noticing this, "Trista-mama?"

Trista snaps out of her 'thoughts' and Trista asks Hotaru, "Yes, Firefly?"

Hotaru asks, "Is something wrong?"

Trista says, "No. Not really, Hotaru."

Amara looks at Trista and she says, "You think that we don't know better than that, Trista? You don't get that expression unless something is up."

Trista says, "I'm sensing something from UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Everyone's attention focuses on Trista and Yolei asks, "You are?"

Hawkmon says, "It must have something to do with space and time since you are the guardian of time after all."

Trista says, nodding her head, "Yes, I have sensing a 'temporal disruption' coming from UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Darien asks Trista, "Temporal disruption?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, but it isn't serious. It is a very controlled temporal distortion."

Davis says, "If it is coming from UNI-SHOCKER, it is serious."

[Sammy] says, with a nod, "No freaking joke. If UNI-SHOCKER is messing with time and space, then it isn't a good thing."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement, "No kidding."

Trista says, "There is also something else."

Hotaru asks Trista, "What is it?"

Trista says, "The energy of the 'temporal distortion' is very familiar."

Michelle asks Trista, "Familiar?"

Trista says, with a nod of her head, "Yes. The energy feels…similar to my energy."

Kari asks, surprised, "To your energy?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes. The energy of the 'distortion' seems similar to mine."

Tai says, "Something tells me that they are up to something and we aren't going to like it."

Matt says, "Most likely, they are preparing for us right now."

Davis says, sarcastically, "That's a pleasant thought."

Yolei says, in a similar sarcastic tone, "My thoughts exactly."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "I certainly agree."

Darien says, "All we can do now is prepare for our mission at the concert and the rescue of our captured friends and allies." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement, but they also can't help to feel dread at wondering what UNI-SHOCKER has planned for them next.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] is within an immense underground hanger where we find the Aurora being 'stored' and she is being looked over by UNI-SHOCKER scientists and technicians.

Just then Nanaya's voice calls out, "Lovely, isn't it?" [Darien] then looks over to see Nanaya walking towards him.

[Darien] responds, "Yes, it is."

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "We are getting a wonderful amount of information and technology from it. Soon enough, we will be able to equip our troops with mecha similar to the Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails. And we have all of the time in the world."

[Darien] asks, "Wouldn't this cause problems for our source?"

Just then a familiar female voice replies, "Only if she stops time, my love. She is only assisting extending time in here in which a few hours in the 'outside world' will be a few to several months in here." [Darien] and Nanaya look to the source of the voice to see someone that looks a lot like Eternal Sailor Moon walking up to them.

However, this version of Eternal Sailor Moon is different in which there are dark violet jewel in the buns of her pigtails, there is a black crown in her scalp, her crescent moon sigil is dark violet in color, she has a dark silver butterfly mask attached to her face covering her eyes and nose, her lips are a full, plump, and gorgeous dark bubblegum pink color, her heart-shaped broach is dark violet instead of gold in color, her gloves are fingerless, exposing dark pink fingernails, her mini-skirt is black, dark silver, and dark pink, and she has a pair of tight-fitting knee-high high-heeled boots with five-inch heels on her feet.

This version of Sailor Moon, who is showing a waistline like she is in the final stages of pregnancy, goes over to [Darien], embraces him in which he embraces her back, and she says, with a dark smile, "The taboo on Sailor Pluto is that she is to never to STOP time, but we are extending 'our time' compared to the 'outside world', Mistress Nanaya-sama. Especially with the enhancements that you have given us." This version of Sailor Moon then giggles as [Darien's] hands roam around her body in a suggestive manner.

Nanaya asks, "So, you are due at any time?"

[Darien] says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to the use of the time chamber, our Rini will be born." [Darien] then cups this Sailor Moon by the neck and he tells her, alluring, "And after our daughter is born and you have recovered, I will have your body."

This 'Sailor Moon' responds, with a submissive loving tone, "Yes, my love. I shouldn't have denied you. Use me however you like. I want you and I need you, too."

[Darien] says, with a sly loving smile, "You belong to UNI-SHOCKER and me now and forever."

This 'Sailor Moon' replies, with a nod, "Yes. My mind, body, and soul belongs to you and UNI-SHOCKER forever. I will ensure that my mistake is corrected and our world belongs to UNI-SHOCKER as well."

[Darien] says, with a grin, "That's MY Meatball Head." [Darien] then passionately and lovingly kisses this Sailor Moon on her lips in which she returns the kiss with the same love and passion causing Nanaya to evilly smirk.

Nanaya thinks in her mind, with an evil sly tone, _"Kamen Rider Lunar has been quite the headache for so long in trying to honor his sister, but now, his own sister shall be his downfall."_ [Darien] and this Sailor Moon, revealed to be the Sailor Moon of his and Kamen Rider Lunar's dimension, who will be known as *Sailor Moon* to differ her from the Sailor Moon that we know, release from the kiss. Nanaya asks *Sailor Moon*, "Is the preparations ready?"

*Sailor Moon* replies, "Yes, Mistress Nanaya-sama. I have already created the measures to neutralize my bratty brother."

Nanaya asks, "And you have no problem with that?"

*Sailor Moon* responds, "I made a mistake. Humanity only knows power and fear. The only way that can know is peace is through the order of UNI-SHOCKER. I, Sailor Moon, live only to serve my beloved and UNI-SHOCKER to ensure that happens."

[Darien] says, "That's my girl." [Darien] kisses *Sailor Moon* again and she returns the kiss while [Darien] rubs *Sailor Moon's* expanded waistline.

( **Elsewhere in UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; on the meanwhile** )

What Nanaya, [Darien], and *Sailor Moon* doesn't know is that the female figure that Haruka, Homura, and Hikage were talking to earlier is watching them from a holographic screen and she doesn't like what she sees as she slams her palm into a desk causing the desk, made of wood, to break into splinters.

The female figure says, angrily, "Worthless sicko! You and UNI-SHOCKER will get yours!"

Just then a male voice says, "Easy. I'm angered as much as you are, but if UNI-SHOCKER learns about us before the time is right…"

The female figure responds, "I know, big brother. Well, they are going to learn that Kamen Rider Lunar isn't their only problem back in our world." The female figure asks, "How are the others doing, big brother?"

The male voice replies, "The usual."

The female figure says, with a sly tone, "I wonder what they will say once they meet their counterparts here."

The male voice responds, with a sly voice, "You know what they will say."

The female figure says, with a sly tone, "I know, but I thought that it would be funny."

The male voice then says, "Anyway, I've assisted both Yuuna-san and her AI 'sister' keeping Yuuna-san safe and they don't know it."

The female figure says, with a nod, "Good." The female figure asks, "Big brother…?"

The male figure says, "It seems like that they were right about HIM. He has completely cut off contact."

The female figure says, with a sneer, "I knew it. No matter where in the multiverse he exists…"

The male figure says, interrupting, "We can't be sure about that, but we are going to have to review our 'history' with him. It may bring up clues."

The female figure says, with a nod, "Right, big brother." The female figure says, with a snarl, "I hate doing this. I feel so helpless."

The male figure says, "They already have one Sailor Celestial under their control. We need to make sure that not only do we free this one, but that they don't have TWO Sailor Celestials under their control."

The female figure says, with a sigh, "Understood."

The male figure says, "Don't worry. When the time is right, we will make our move. However, I'm worried what this Embryo and our 'fourth party' in here is trying to do."

The female figure asks, "You got any idea on that?"

The male figure says, "All I do know is that he or she is connecting the old SAO servers with all of the servers that contains VRMMO games that are created from 'The Seed' and that's practically all of them in this world in which ALO is also based on the original SAO game system. This person has stayed under the radar since the start, but it looks like they are going to make their move too."

The female figure asks, "And you have got a feeling that it won't be good, huh?"

The male figure says, "Yeah."

( **A bit later on** )

Within what looks like a room filled with computers, Izzy is working on the holographic keyboard with Tentomon by his side and it is obvious that both human and Digimon partner are under UNI-SHOCKER's control since Izzy is wearing the same mask that's controlling a lot of people that have been captured by UNI-SHOCKER with Tentomon's eyes glowing red as he has a Dark Spiral wrapped around one of his arms. He mindless toils away at the keyboard as Tentomon stands around mindlessly at attention as Izzy continues to work while Nanaya and [Darien] enter the room.

Nanaya says, plainly, "Progress."

Izzy replies, in an entranced monotone voice, "Development of Arukadhimon proceeding on schedule, Mistress Nanaya-sama."

Nanaya says, with a sinister sly tone, "Excellent. You will work until Arukadhimon is completed at the concert."

Izzy responds, in an entranced tone, "Yes, Mistress Nanaya-sama. I will work until Arukadhimon project is completed." Just then Izzy grunt as the mask glows and he is surrounded by a dark aura.

Nanaya says, with a wicked sultry tone, "I believe that you need to repeat yourself, Izzy-san."

Izzy responds, with his entranced tone, "I work to ensure that UNI-SHOCKER rules over all worlds, Mistress Nanaya-sama."

Nanaya tells Izzy, with a wicked smile, "Good, Izzy. When you are done, you will report to me."

Izzy replies, in his entranced monotone voice, "Yes, Mistress Nanaya-sama."

[Darien] looks at Nanaya and he asks, plainly, "Really?"

Nanaya tells [Darien], with a sultry sly smile, "Don't give me that, my friend. Ever since you got your girlfriend back, you have been spending plenty of time with especially with the time chamber."

[Darien] asks, with a plain tone, "And what's the point of this 'artificial Digimon experiment'?"

Nanaya responds, with an evil smile, "I intent to give our opponents and Professor Shigemura something that they didn't expect."

[Darien] says, "In case he has any ideas after he gets his daughter back."

Nanaya says, "Just ensuring that we are prepared for any surprises."

[Darien] says, "Good idea."

Nanaya says, with a sinister smile, "In fact, I have a few surprises that they won't expect at all." [Darien] gives a confused look as Nanaya looks at one of the screens that has details about advanced AI and VRMMO avatar creations as well as images for what look like cryogenic chambers with human/humanoid figures inside.

( **On the meanwhile; Elsewhere** )

Within another portion of the building, Haruka, Hikage, and Homura are assembled together in which Haruka is holding out a flash drive.

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "They are quite mischievous ones."

Homura says, with a sinister smile, "However, they are a bit too cocky for their own good."

Hikage says, plainly, "However, some of this technology is too advanced for our world."

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "True. True. But they will pay a mint just to see it."

Hikage says, "Our employers may not like that."

Homura says, with a sinister smile, "True, but they are going to be too busy this evening and not just with the 'heroes' of this world."

Hikage asks, plainly, "Oh?"

Haruka says, with a wicked smile, "Let's just say that our employer is making sure that the 'heroes' have the necessary help."

Homura says, with a sly grin, "Meaning that UNI-SHOCKER is going to get shut down."

Hikage says, plainly, "Normal police aren't going to help."

Haruka says, with a wicked smile, "That's why our employers are going to make sure that they get the help that they need."

Hikage asks, curiously, "How is that?"

Homura says, with a wicked smile, "You are going to have to wait and see. And once they are completely distracted, we can make our move."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Yuuki residence**_

Inside of the Yuuki residence, Asuna Yuuki is talking with someone on the phone.

Asuna asks this person on the phone, "Can you confirm the data?"

Seijirou's voice responds over the phone, "Yes, Asuna-san. We can confirm the data."

Asuna asks, "Does this mean…?"

Seijirou says, "While this is true, it is going to take some time. UNI-SHOCKER has their claws into a lot of circles including political ones."

Asuna yells out, worriedly, "But it might be too late!"

Seijirou says, "I know. We've had our own investigation, but since there was no proof, it was 'off the board'. Plus, we need to make sure that our case against UNI-SHOCKER is airtight. We can't have them using any 'clause' or 'backdoor' to get out of this."

Asuna says, solemnly, "I…I understand."

Seijirou tells Asuna, "Right now, we need to leave this in the hands of Kirito and Serena with all of their friends."

Asuna says, weakly, "Of course…"

Seijirou tells Asuna, with a confident tone, "Don't worry. Remember who they are?"

Asuna says, nervously, "Yes…"

Seijirou says, "They will be okay. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see what I can do on my end."

Asuna says, with a solemn tone, "Thank you." Asuna hangs up her phone and Asuna looks directly at her broach as well as her Augma in which she says, concerned, "Kirito-kun…Serena-chan…"

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Some distance away from New National Stadium, our heroes and heroines, human and Digimon, are running along towards New National Stadium with their Augmas attached to left side of their heads.

Kazuto asks Suguha, "Sugu, what was that all about?"

Suguha says, "Well…"

Flashback; Some time ago

Joining up with our heroes and heroines, they have assembled at the Kirigaya household and they are preparing to make their move against UNI-SHOCKER at the New National Stadium and the AI idol's, Yuna's, concert in which Kazuto notices that the room of his door is open in which Kazuto goes inside to see Suguha talking with a hologram of Yui.

Suguha asks Yui, "So, you got contact with Strea?"

Yui says, with a smile, "Yep, Auntie!"

Suguha says, nervously, "I'm still not used to that."

Kazuto asks, "What's going on?"

Suguha and Yui look at Kazuto and Suguha says, surprised, "Big brother!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Hi, daddy! Auntie told me to contact Strea in ALO!"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Strea?"

Suguha says, with a sly smile, "It is a special surprise."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Suguha responds, with a sly grin, "It is a special surprise that I made just in case. I thought about it when I remembered that SAO was bases for a lot of the VRMMO that we have today since 'The Seed' is a condensed form of system that ran SAO and currently runs ALO."

Serena asks, confused, "So?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Hopefully, you won't have to see since it won't be needed, but if we need it, Strea will pull through." Kazuto, Serena, and plenty of the others can't help to wonder what Suguha is plotting, but as they run, darkened homes start to mysteriously turn on their lights and all sorts of pieces of 'equipment' in their homes start to turn on in which plenty of the others start to notice.

Yolei asks, curiously, "Why is everything around us starting to turn on?"

When the others start to notice this, they immediately stop in their tracks and Kari says, "I don't like this."

Gatomon says, with a sneer, "Neither do I." Just then remote-controlled drones that contain some sort of projectors start to spread all over the Tokyo in which the scenery starts to change as our heroes' and heroines' Augmas start to activate and all of them are covered in their Ordinal Scale 'outfits' and wielding their Ordinal Scale weapons.

Rika asks, confused, "What the?"

Keiko asks, "Why did our Augmas activate?"

Ami pushes buttons on her Augma in which she says, "Hold on! I'll take a look!"

Lita says, "It is a good thing that you were able put some 'special programs' into our Augmas." As the scenery of the area continues to change into one that looks like it belongs in an MMO game, Ami's widen.

Ami says, concerned, "This isn't good!"

Serena asks Ami, "What's wrong?"

Ami says, "Those projectors are just using AR technology. They are also using a form of Solid Vision technology…REAL Solid Vision technology!"

There are gasps, and Amara asks, "Wait! You mean the form of Solid Vision that can give holographic projections ACTUAL physical mass? The same tech in Suguha's and Serena's Duel Disks?!"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes!"

Everyone looks at [Sammy], who is the only one other than the Digimon NOT wearing an Augma and has an amazed look, and he says, "No joke that I can see this too!"

Mina says, pointing ahead of them, "I see something worse!" Everyone looks where Mina is pointing causing them to see what looks like a whole legion of bug type monsters seen in MMO games of all types with ant-like monsters, flea-like monsters, and so on.

Mina says, nervously, "Oh, man! Bugs!"

Tai says, seriously, "Those aren't just any monsters! Those are insect monsters from SAO!"

There are gasps form the non-SAO survivors of the group and Kari asks Tai, "Are you sure?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, Tai's right. Those are insect monsters from SAO. I know them anywhere."

Kotone says, nodding her head, "I agree, Kazuto."

Yolei says, nervously, "I hate bugs!" Yolei then says, looking at Wormmon with a nervous smile, "Excluding certain insect Digimon of course."

Davis says, "Nice, Yolei." But then Serena and Kazuto yelp as portals appear below their feet, the two of them drop into the portals, and before any of the others can say or do anything, the portals close behind them nearly instantly.

Darien shouts out, shocked, "No!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Serena! Kazuto!"

Davis asks, shocked, "What the heck?!"

Tai says, "Damn! They were prepared for us coming along!"

TK says, "I think that was obvious, TK."

Molly asks, "What do we do?"

Mina says, "Get ready to rumble, that's what!" Soon enough, the others look to see the insect monsters charging right for them and our group prepares their weapons for an intense fight.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

All throughout Tokyo, there are computers and other 'digitized machines' that are mysteriously turning on with the insignia of UNI-SHOCKER on them.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

On the meanwhile, at New National Stadium, we find ourselves seeing the crowds of people, all of them wearing Augmas, are assembled and they are excited about the concert of the AI idol of Ordinal Scale, Yuna, set to start. In the underground portions of the stadium, Kazuto and Serena yelp as they drop from portals onto the ground, hard!

Serena says, with a winch, "Ouch! What is it with us and falling through portals? This is getting ridiculous!"

Just then Eiji's voice booms, "So, you have arrived?" Serena and Kazuto and they look to see Eiji, in his Ordinal Scale 'outfit' and weapon, walking towards them.

Kazuto tells Eiji, "Eiji…We know about Yuna…The original Yuna of SAO."

Eiji retorts, "So, you finally remembered her, Black Swordsman?"

Kazuto replies, "And we know that you were Nautilus of the Knight of the Blood back then too."

Eiji says, "I would rather not have you refer to me by that name. I'm Eiji."

Kazuto asks, "Based off your real name?"

Eiji says, with a plain tone, "So, you have learned everything, huh? So, it means that her majesty remembers, correct? She remembered what happened."

Serena responds, solemnly, "I do. I remember Yuna-san…that battle…"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Serena did everything that she could! You were frozen, and you couldn't move! If you think that you were a coward then, then you are wrong! There was a problem with the connection between you and your NervGear…"

Eiji says, interrupting, "If you are trying to make me feel better, Black Swordsman, then you are wasting your time. I was a weak coward, so, it isn't surprising that I'm not remembered like you, two. You are the heroes of SAO. The Black Swordsman and the White Valkyrie. Anyone who is an SAO survivor knows your names. I was one thing, but Yuna…Yuuna…" Eiji sheds a tear and he says, sternly with a deadly glare in his eyes, "She had a dream. A great dream. An incredible dream. She was strong. She was really strong. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She deserved…She deserves to be remembered! Her dream was stolen from her! Stolen by Kayaba after he betrayed her father and turned his teaching into a nightmare!" Eiji says, pointing his sword at Serena, "I don't blame you for that. If that man even cared for his own family, he would have not let you get the game in the first place, but you failed Yuna! You failed her! You were strong! You were the strongest of the players, White Valkyrie! You had the power! You could have saved her!"

Serena flinches from Eiji's words and Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "Serena did all that she could! Serena is Sailor Moon, but she is only human like you and me! She also cared for everyone that was victims of Kayaba's madness! She couldn't let you and the others die too! She did all that she could to save Yuuna-san! Do you know how many players…how many PEOPLE she watched die from Kayaba's betrayal of Yuuna-san's father and HER?! Do you?!"

However, Eiji just glared at Kazuto and Serena and Serena says, solemnly, "It is no use, Kazuto." Serena goes into a defensive stance and she says, "There is only one way to stop, Eiji." Kazuto nods his head in agreement with Serena and gets into defensive stance with his sword in his hands.

Eiji says, with a sly smile, "You have done well. The Black Swordsman is the third top player in Ordinal Scale and the White Valkyrie is the fourth top player in Ordinal Scale. Three of the elite players of Ordinal Scale are about to battle. Let's see who will win." The three of them just stay in silence as they prepare to battle each other.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Back with the rest of our heroes and heroines that weren't captured by UNI-SHOCKER are fighting not only against the legions of bug mob monsters from SAO, they are also fighting quite a few of SAO's field bosses and flag mobs including Bullbous Brow, the Field Boss of the second floor of Aincrad/SAO, Nephila Regina, the massive spider monster that's part of a quest of third floor of Aincrad/SAO, The King of Lakes, the boss for the fishing quest of the twenty-second floor of Aincrad/SAO, and Nicholas the Renegade, the twisted version of Santa Claus that's the boss of Christmas quest on the thirty-fifth floor of Aincrad/SAO.

When looking at Nicholas the Renegade, Mina shouts out, "That's so…wrong!"

Lita says, "No kidding, Mina-chan!"

Suguha says, "Big brother told me about that quest boss and he told me that he doesn't know if Kayaba, the Cardinal System, or a member of the SAO development team at Argus, who had no idea that he was helping in creating a 'death game', who created that quest boss."

Matt says, "If it was Kayaba, I am so not surprised." Rika slams her mace down on the head of Nephila Regina while Keiko and Kotone attack the flanks of the massive spider monster, destroying it.

Tai says, seriously, "They have to keep us distracted and unable to stop the concert!"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "I think that's quite obvious, Tai!"

Yolei says, seriously, "Less talking, more kicking butt now!"

Davis says, "Hey! That's my line!" Yolei gives Davis an annoyed look as they continue to battle against their foes in which Suguha proved excellent since she is a top player of Ordinal Scale and being the Sailor Scout of Reality with 'real' combat experience. As the group finishes up, they start to hear a buzzing sound of some kind.

Agumon asks, "What's that?"

Gabumon says, nervously, "That sounds very familiar."

Patamon says, pointing up to the sky, "It should! Look!" Everyone looks where Patamon is pointing and they gasp to see a lot of flying Digimon including Kuwagamon, Flymon, Airdramon, and various other Champion and Ultimate level flying Digimon.

Wormmon says, nervously, "That's a lot of Digimon!"

Gatomon says, with a narrowed glare, "And look at what they are wearing!" The group look and the Digidestined of the group gasp to see Dark Spirals on all of the Digimon.

Veemon says, "They have got Dark Spirals on them!"

Matt asks, shocked, "What?!"

Gabumon says, "But how? Ever since Ken was freed from the control of the Dark Spore and we destroyed all of the Dark Spires in both worlds, there shouldn't be anything like the Dark Rings or Dark Spirals!"

Ken says, with a snarl, "You, guys, destroyed a lot of the Dark Rings and Spirals while you were fighting me as the Digimon Emperor, under the influence of the Dark Spore. It shouldn't be surprising that they find their way to the Digi-World, pick up the remains of the Dark Ring and Spiral, and reverse engineer them."

Ken's right hand turns into a fist and Wormmon says, worriedly, "Ken…"

TK tells Ken, "Easy, Ken. Take it from an expert on letting bad memories of the past scar you."

Ken says, with a smile, "I've put my past as a pawn behind me, TK, but it still makes me mad that they bring up 'old scars' like that. Personally, I think that they did this only to fight us, but attack plenty of us, especially me, mentally."

Davis says, with a grin, "Let's teach them a lesson on why they shouldn't make any one of us mad." Ken smiles and nod his head in agreement as the Digidestined's digivices start to glow.

 **Digivolution**

" **Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"**

" **Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"**

" **Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquliamon!"**

" **Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"**

" **Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**

" **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

Suguha takes out her digivice and she shouts out, "Okay! Agumon! Lunamon! It is time to realize!" Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Suguha) and Lunamon, come out of her digivice and Suguha then yells out, as rainbow gathers around one of her hands, "DNA, Full Charge!" Suguha then slams her glowing palm into her digivice.

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…RizeGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Warp Digivolve to…Crescemon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

With four Champion Digimon, three Ultimate Digimon, and two Mega Digimon facing off the legions of Champion to Ultimate flying Digimon.

Ken tells Stingmon, "Easy, Stingmon! They are under the control of those Dark Spirals! We need to break UNI-SHOCKER control over them."

Stingmon says, with a nod, "Right, Ken!"

Suguha's 'danger sense' goes wild and she shouts out, "Get back!" The Digimon take a leap backwards as gunshots land near them and they look where the bullets came from to three Dark Spiral controlled Digimon on the rooftops.

The three Digimon are female humanoid Digimon that are dressed like nuns with the first one looking like an adorable teenage girl with a black cat's klobuk on her head, black hair peeking out of her headdress, black and white nun's outfit, black stockings covering much of her legs and feet, and grey high-heeled shoes on her feet.

The second female humanoid Digimon is another that looks like an adorable teenage girl with blue cat-like klobuk on her head, blue hair peeking out of her headgear, white and blue nun's outfit, white stockings, and grey high-heeled shoes on her feet.

The final female humanoid Digimon is a cute more child-like looking one with a pink rabbit's head looking klobuk on her head, silver-grey hair that has chest long bangs coming out her headgear, white and golden nun's outfit, and white high-heeled knee-high boots on her feet.

The three Digimon have Dark Spirals around their right arms and they have glowing red eyes to show that they are under the mind control of the Dark Spirals.

Yolei asks, "Who are those Digimon?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Angewomon's voice)**

" **Those are the Sistermon sisters, Yolei. The one in black is Sistermon Noir, the one in blue is Sistermon Ciel, Noir's twin sister, and Sistermon Blanc, younger sister of Noir and Ciel. Don't let their cute looks fool you, they are powerful Digimon warriors. While Ciel and Noir are Champions and Blanc is just a Rookie, it is said that they have been trained by the legendary royal knight, Gankoomon, and they have a powerful mode change Digivolution that gives them an edge against Digimon of a 'higher level' than themselves."**

Mina says, excitedly, "They are so adorable! I can't see how they are so dangerous!" However, the controlled Noir and Ciel then pull out duel pistols for each of them and Mina and the others yelp as they dodge their fire.

Davis yells out, strongly, "I don't know. Maybe because…THEY ARE PACKING HEAT!"

Andrew says, pointing ahead, "And we have more trouble coming our way!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Illfang the Kobold Lord and a legion of kobold monsters coming towards them.

Yolei says, nervously, "Great! More SAO monsters!"

Andrew says, "Add to that Illfang, the floor boss of the first floor of SAO!"

Molly says, "They are so many of them! It may take too long to get through them!"

Trista says, with a nod, "I agree with Molly. This is obviously delay us."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, in an evil taunting tone, "What was first clue genius?" Everyone then looks to the source of the voice to see Kamen Rider Terra looking down at them.

[Sammy] shouts out, angrily, "You!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a wicked sly smile, "Hello, brat. You seem to be well. That's surprising."

Kazuto says, seriously, "So, you were the ones that somehow ripped his Silver Crystal from him."

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister sly smile, "You sound like as if we stole it from you. Actually, we returned it to its proper owner. You should know her quite well." Just then everyone hears footsteps from someone hearing high-heeled footwear and they gasp to see *Sailor Moon* walking up towards them.

Yolei asks, confused, "What the?!"

Hotaru asks, "Sailor Moon?"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "No, it isn't."

[Sammy] thinks in his mind, as he can feel a 'pang' in his heart, _"No way!"_

Ami says, shocked, "She…She is Sailor Moon! Another version of Sailor Moon, but this one's dimension signature…!" Ami then looks directly at [Sammy], who gives a glance at Ami, showing a look of shock.

Lita asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean…?!"

Amara says, with an angered snarl, "She is the Sailor Moon of his dimension, who was murdered by that sicko version of Darien!"

*Sailor Moon* says, with a wicked smile, "Well, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Raye says, strongly, "There is a powerful evil aura surrounding her! She is utterly corrupted!"

*Sailor Moon* says, with a wicked smirk, "Says you."

[Sammy] yells out, angrily, "What have you done to her?"

*Sailor Moon* says, "Darien-kun done nothing to me…But showed me the truth about the world…any world like Earth!" *Sailor Moon* says, "Earthlings are truly a twisted people! They only know power and fear! I see now that the only way for true peace for Earth…any Earth is to ensure that people are put into line and order to be introduced!"

Lita yells out, "That's insane!"

Darien yells out, "You have to fight it! My counterpart has been feeding you lies!"

*Sailor Moon* retorts, "Oh, you are calling my counterpart in your world a liar?" There are looks of shock and confusion from our heroes and heroines and *Sailor Moon* says, "It was her that showed me that truth. I think that you recognize the word 'Sword Art Online' and 'Laughing Coffin', don't you? She was a real fool for not realizing it. And I'm going to correct the mistakes that my baka of a counterpart made." *Sailor Moon* says, pointing to [Sammy], "And you, squirt. You are going back where you belong…As a loyal soldier of UNI-SHOCKER."

[Sammy] shouts out, "No way!"

*Sailor Moon* says, with an evil smile, "You can't escape your destiny squirt!"

[Sammy] yells out, in a pleading tone, "Don't do this, Meatball Head!"

However, *Sailor Moon* shouts out, pointing to our heroes and heroines, "Get them!" Soon enough, the legions of Digimon and Kobold monster rush against our heroes and heroines in which the Sailor Scouts of our group take out their transformation items to prepare to transform against their newest opponents.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Back within New National Stadium, Eiji is fighting against Kazuto and Serena in a two-on-one Ordinal Scale duel in which Eiji is beating both of them without too much trouble.

Eiji asks, tauntingly, "Is that all the Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie have?"

Serena says, "Trust me, we haven't even begun to fight!"

Eiji responds, with a wicked smile, "That's good! It wouldn't be fun this way!" Kazuto and Serena barely dodge another strike from Eiji.

Kazuto yells out, "We're not going to let you get away with this!"

Serena shouts out, "Is this what Yuna would have wanted?!"

Eiji shouts out, "Be silent!" Serena and Kazuto then barely dodge another attack from Eiji and he comes at them with an incredible assault of speed and strength forcing both of them onto the defensive. Eiji yells out, strongly, "In the end, only those who fought in the front line will be remembered! People like Yuna and I will never be remembered! You are both praised as the heroes of SAO! The slayers of Kayaba! While Yuna…is nothing more than just a forgotten memory! She deserved better! She was better than me! Better than anyone!" A powerful slash attack from Eiji that was barely blocked by Serena and Kazuto causing them to stumble back before Serena gets slammed by a powerful kick that causes her to get slammed into a wall causing her to get stunned while her sword falls to the ground.

Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "Serena!" Eiji then grabs Kazuto by the arm and ruthlessly flings into another wall causing his sword to drop away in the process causing him to get stunned. Barely regaining her senses, Serena looks to see Kazuto.

Serena thinks in her mind, as she struggles to get to her feet, _"No…"_ Serena then remembers Yuuna begging her and all of them to stop her father and Eiji before they become murderers as well as all of the memories of SAO causing her to get a deadly determined tone only seen back in SAO while Eiji focuses on Kazuto.

Eiji tells Kazuto, with a sly smile, "Would it be nice that I took away that bad memory of SAO?"

Just then Serena's voice booms, "Eiji!" Eiji turns only to bashed in the side by a powerful kick from Serena causing him to stumble backwards, greatly, and he turns to see Serena, wielding both her sword and Kazuto's sword, facing him.

Eiji retorts, with a confident smile, "You think that you are as you were THERE? We'll see about that!" Eiji comes in, but Serena effortlessly blocks Eiji's attacks, much to his shock and surprise, in which Serena then rams her right knee into his waist causing him to stumble and then leap back.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Just then Serena's Ordinal Scale 'avatar' pixels and then 'transforms' into her SAO avatar of Usagi, with Elucidator and Lunar Excelsior in her hands, much to the shock of both Kazuto and Eiji.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Serena…"_ Soon enough, Serena…Now, Usagi attacks Eiji with incredible speed and strength matches Eiji's own and the two of them fight an intense battle with Usagi matching Eiji move for move.

Eiji thinks in his mind, shocked, _"How is she doing this?! What is going on here?!"_ The two of them continue to clash with intensity and the two of them are evenly matched, but then Usagi knees Eiji in the gut, again, causing him to stumble back, however, Eiji stumbles back more as Usagi lands a one-two punch to his face with him barely rolling out of the way of another attack from Usagi. Eiji then gain a sly smirk and he says, slyly, "I see what this is. I've waited for this for a long time. I get to fight you…the real you. The White Valkyrie!" Eiji and Usagi get into defensive stance and after several seconds, the two of them charge at each other as they begin to battle again.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Nanaya is talking with a figure on a viewscreen.

The figure says, with a male voice, "The operation will soon begin."

Nanaya says, with a smirk, "Indeed. Professor Shigemura doesn't know what he has done for us."

The male figure says, with a sinister sly tone, "We have multiple goals with this. The scans of the SAO survivors will provide perfectly what we need to conquer the mind and soul. And we have already conquered the body."

Nanaya says, with a wicked smile, "Yes, we will conquer life itself. But it doesn't mean that we can't use the power of imagination itself."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Through much of Tokyo around the New National Stadium, a lot of electronics are turning on unexpectedly with those not in the stadium and in their homes or various other places are wondering what's going on, but as they stare at the screens of their televisions, computers, or any other electronic equipment with a screen, the people can't help themselves to be unable to turn away from their screens in which their eyes start to glow blue causing them to remain motionless as they stared at their screens as they are made helpless as they are put under some kind of spell.

 **End Scene 17**

It looks like that UNI-SHOCKER is getting their way, but there seems to be 'forces' within UNI-SHOCKER that are working to its failure, however, it doesn't seem to be working. And now, the Sailor Moon of Kamen Rider Lunar's world has been revived and she is under the control of UNI-SHOCKER! Whoa! What's next?! Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Please read and review and no flames, please! They will not be tolerated and they won't even appear at all! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	18. Battle for Control

I'm sure that since you saw an alternate version of Queen Serenity, I believe that you saw this coming, didn't you? However, what does this mean for our heroes and heroines who are battling to stop 'another SAO' from happening? I have said it before and I will say it, again: You are going to need to read to find out, everyone! Yet again, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 18: Battle for Control**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Homura, Hikage, and Haruka are going through a lab within the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER.

Haruka says, with a smirk, "They have some interesting toys here."

Homura tells Haruka, "We aren't here for 'window shopping', Haruka."

Haruka tells Homura, with a sly smile, "Don't be such a worry wart, Homura. Since our employer is on the inside, we already know how to get by their defenses."

Just then a female voice says, "Doesn't mean that you should get overconfident." Homura, Hikage, and Haruka look to see two young ladies coming towards them.

The first young lady looks to be someone of 16-17 years of age with short pink hair, violet diamond on her forehead, jade green eyes, deep, full, and lovely pink lips, and she is wearing a pink version of Mai Shiranui's classic outfit from King of Fighters showing an athletic yet excellently sexy female super-model form with F-cup cleavage.

The second young lady looks to be someone of the same age as the first young lady with mid-waist dark blue hair in a hime cut, white-lavender pupiless eyes, deep, full, and gorgeous shimmering red-pink lips, and she is wearing a dark violet version of Kasumi's kunoichi outfit from Dead or Alive that's somewhat strained to hold back her H-cup cleavage.

The dark blue-haired young lady says, "Sakura-chan is right. These people aren't idiots. They have caused a lot of mayhem and chaos in who knows how many worlds and they have gotten their hands on tons of technology."

The pink haired young lady says, "And that had experience with 'traitors' and 'agents' before most likely."

Haruka says, with a sly smile, "True. But they are looking for this 'agent', however, they think that she is on the outside and doesn't even know of her importance as well as her powers."

Hikage says, "And yet, she is here right under UNI-SHOCKER's nose and are about cause all sorts of chaos."

Haruka asks the pink haired young lady, "By the way, how are the others doing Sakura?"

The pink haired young lady says, with a sigh, "Badly. Which isn't surprising since UNI-SHOCKER made sure that they had time to prepare with the use of time-space technology and powers WITHOUT causing major 'damage' to the time-space continuum."

The blue haired young lady says, "And Serena-san and Kazuto-san have been forced into a struggle with Eiji-san at the stadium."

Homura says, with a wicked smirk, "That means that we can make our moves."

Haruka says, with a sinister smile, "I'm surprised that they don't know that the three of you are here in this world."

The pink haired kunoichi says, with a sly smirk, "They probably do, but their egos are blinding them."

Homura says, with a smirk, "And that's what will be their undoing."

Haruka says, with a wicked smile, "And we can help ourselves to the leftovers."

The blue haired kunoichi says, "Don't think that Sailor Celestial will be easy. The only reason that UNI-SHOCKER was able to bend her to their will was due to her memory loss and trauma that she suffered from them 'reawakening' her." The blue haired kunoichi then yelps as Haruka goes over to her and Haruka molds her body to the blue-haired kunoichi's body causing their huge cleavage to mold against each other.

Haruka tells the kunoichi, with a grin, "Naruto-kun has become quite the charmer. We should know, Hinata-chan."

The blue haired kunoichi blushes and the pink haired kunoichi says, "You just want Naruto-kun to seduce that Hibari girl on that so-called 'good ninja' side so you can have 'fun' with her."

Haruka asks the pink haired kunoichi, "Am I that transparent, Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi responds, with a sigh, "Let's get to work."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Just outside of New National Stadium, our heroes and heroines that weren't captured by UNI-SHOCKER, minus Serena and Kazuto, are engaged in a heavy battle with a legion of Dark Spiral controlled Digimon, 'materialized' SAO monsters, Kamen Rider Terra, and a revived *Sailor Moon* from Kamen Rider Terra's dimension, who has been corrupted to UNI-SHOCKER's side. At this time, we find Paildramon, ExVeemon's and Stingmon's DNA Digivolved Ultimate form, dueling against the three Sistermon, Noir, Ciel, and Blanc, with Noir and Ciel firing their pistols against Paildramon's blasters.

Ken yelps as a bullet from one of the Sistermon's weapon hits the ground near him and Paildramon shouts out, "Ken, are you okay?"

Ken says, "I'm fine, Paildramon!" Paildramon then barely manages to counter an assault by Sistermon Noir and Ciel.

Yolei says, "Geez! Those three looks kawaii, but they are nothing to sneeze at!"

Angewomon says, "They were trained by the elite of the Digital World, Yolei!"

Aquliamon says, "Let us hope that they don't show us that powerful mode change Digivolution that they are rumored to have."

" **Blast Rings!** "

Aquliamon unleashes his energy rings from his mouth and destroys the Dark Spiral from an Airdramon causing it to collapse into unconscious as it is freed from the Dark Spiral's control.

TK says, "Nice!"

Matt says, "Watch it, TK!" TK dodges an assault from another kobold and TK manages to beat it to the ground.

Davis says, annoyed, "This is getting annoying!"

Andrew says, "It is more than that, Davis. They are trying to prevent us from getting to the stadium on time."

Sailor Uranus uses her Space Sword to free another Digimon from the Dark Spiral's control and she yells out, "And that's why they are using mind controlled Digimon against us! They are being used as a form of hostages to make us hold back since these Digimon aren't truly evil! They are being controlled!"

Sailor Jupiter, using her new Valkyrie powers, uses her lightning to destroy several Dark Spirals, freeing the Digimon that they were controlling, and she yells out, angrily, "They are just cowards!"

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "They are villains, Jupiter! Being cowards is what they do best!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Cowards, huh? I think that you need to be taught a lesson about opening your mouths!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Just try it!"

*Sailor Moon* says, with an evil smirk, "So, she is supposed to be my sister? And I thought that Pyro was hot-headed. You don't seem to be Lunarian."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Really? That's all? Geez, my sis is a lot tougher than you."

*Sailor Moon* says, with a sinister smile, "Just because your Sailor Moon also has this Valkyrie level of power…"

Sailor Celestial responds, interrupting with a sly smirk, "Wrong! My sister is stronger and tougher than you because she would let herself be turned into a puppet for a sick and twisted version of my sis' boyfriend, who by the way, is a lot tougher than the armored plated weakling by the name of Terra. I mean, seriously? Terra? Earth? Where did you pick up that one? Lame is you? What a joke!"

[Sammy] gives an annoyed look at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "You do realize that her brother, who is on OUR side, is right here with us?"

Sailor Celestial tells [Sammy], "Sorry."

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a dark angered tone, "Not as sorry as you are going to be!"

Sailor Celestial draws her swords and she yells out, "Andrew, get Rika, Kotone, Keiko, and yourself to the stadium! Help big brother and sis! We'll take care of everything here!"

Keiko says, nervously, "But…!"

Tai says, "Suguha is right! There are hundreds to thousands of lives at stake here!"

Ken says, "Get going!"

Andrew says, with a nod, "Okay, but you better stay safe!" Andrew, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone then cut through the Kobolds and start to make their weapon to the stadium at top speed with the Sailor Scouts and Digimon prevent anyone else from coming after them.

*Sailor Moon* asks, "Where do you think you are going?"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, attacking, "YOU aren't going to do anything!"

[Sammy] shouts out, "Wait!" However, Sailor Celestial doesn't stop and swings her sword, thinking that *Sailor Moon* will stop it with her staff, but instead, much to the shock of everyone else, minus Kamen Rider Terra, *Sailor Moon* stops Sailor Celestial's sword with just one finger!

There are gasps of flabbergasted shock and Sailor Saturn says, stunned, "It can't be!"

Sailor Uranus says, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Kamen Rider Terra evilly laughs and he yells out, "Really? You would really think that I would bring my girl without giving her an edge? Meatball Head, show this upstart why you are the queen and this 'princess' should lick your boots!"

*Sailor Moon* says, with an evil grin, "With pleasure!" Before Sailor Celestial could react or do anything, *Sailor Moon* strikes Sailor Celestial with such a powerful kick that it sends her flying through a building and she crashes into the streets behind that building in the process with a major 'crash' in which the sheer force that she is hit sends her helmet flying off her head as well.

Davis yells out, stunned, "Oh, crap!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

TK says, nodding his head with a stunned expression on his face as well, "Ditto!"

[Sammy] yells out, angrily, "What did you do to her?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sly tone, "What did I do? She is supposed to be one of the strongest Sailor Scout there is. I made sure that she is where she belongs: Top of the food chain." Sailor Celestial stumbles through the hole that her form made through the building that she was sent through and she struggles to remain on her feet.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial replies, weakly, "Ask me when the world stops spinning around like a twister."

Angewomon says, "That shows that she ISN'T okay."

Sailor Orion says, "There is only a few of them and a lot of us."

Kamen Rider Terra responds, with an evil sly tone, "Are you sure about that?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "I don't like the sound of that."

Tai says, "You should never like the sound of that Mina." *Sailor Moon* then snaps her fingers and a group that looks like the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, minus Nebula and Neo Moon, appears, but all of them look like Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with the counterparts to Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Pluto looking exactly like the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts of this Earth.

The alternate Sailor Saturn's Valkyrie form has her head and hair being mainly contained in a dark violet Thracian helmet with Galaxy-Eyes Cypher Dragon and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon on the helmet, violet eyeshadow on her eyelids, deep and lovely sparkling violet lips, black spiked metal choker is around her neck with a dark violet jewel attached below the center of the choker, her cloth fuku is replaced by a violet armored metal fuku with black and golden version of Black Luster Soldier's armored arms, hands, and shoulder pads, in the chest area of her armored fuku, there is a violet heart-shaped jewel with two crossed Silent Glaives along with Cyber Dark Dragon in the center of the crossed Silent Glaives as well as eight white feathered wings attached to the heart-shaped jeweled, she has an armored mini-skirt that's violet, black, and silver in color with dark violet version of Lightning's Overture Gunblade from Final Fantasy XIII-2 attached to the left side of the skirt with armored pouches containing ninja style items/weapons attached to the right side of the skirt, she has black armored knee-high high-heeled armored boots, and coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings. In her right hand/arm, her Silent Glaive remains much the same expect that it has a black 'lining' and it seems to gain a shimmering dark silver glow.

The alternate Sailor Venus' Valkyrie form has her wearing modified Ancient Greek Thracian helmet in which there is an area in the back where her long blond hair is flowing out down to her kneecaps behind her back, the same red bow, but with orange-yellow gemstone implanted into the bow, is in the same place in her scalp as always, the helmet also has two white feathered wings coming out of the top of the helmet, Sailor Venus' lips are a lovely hot pink color with eyelashes longer and more seductive, her regular Sailor fuku is no more in which she is wearing an orange-yellow armored bikini top with an orange-yellow heart jewel in the center of the armored bikini, the heart jewel has eight white wings attached to the heart jewel with two arrows crossed another heart shaped jewel in the center along with an image of Loki, Lord of the Aesir and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in the center of the heart jewel, she has golden armored shoulder pads with orange-yellow hearts imprinted on them with orange-yellow colored armor/armor gantlets that covers all of her arms expect for her fingers, which are a sparkling orange-yellow color, Sailor Venus also has an orange-yellow armored skirt that goes up to her navel and down to one-half of her thighs, leaving plenty of mid-drift, she has pink armored kneepads on her knees, and she is wearing orange-yellow armored high-heeled boots that goes up to just below the armored kneepads with five inch stiletto heels. Attached to her back are eight huge and fluffy white wings and there are pink versions of Rikku's daggers from her Thief Dressphere attached to the sides of her skirt with orange-yellow version of Pink Megaforce Ranger's Phoenix Shot attached to the rear of her skirt.

The alternate Sailor Neptune's Valkyrie form consists of her head being inside of an aqua-marine Ancient Greek Illyrian style helmet with a statue of Levia-Dragon-Daedalus on top of the helmet, her tiara is the same as her Eternal form, her lips are a lovely aqua-marine blue-green, she has blue-green tear drop shaped earrings in her ears, she has a silver metal choker with jewel in the form of a sea serpent in the center of the choker, her fuku has been replaced by an armored fuku with an aqua blue-green heart jewel in the chest area of her fuku, the heart jewel had The Tyrant Neptune and The Legendary Fisherman with a trident in-between them along with eight white feathered wings attached to sides of the heart jewel, four on each side, she has armored shoulder pads like the ones on Cye Mouri's Armor of Torrent expect the sigil of Neptune in silver is on both of the shoulder pads, she has aqua-blue armor connected to her armored shoulder pads and fuku that covers all of her arms, her armored mini skirt has aqua-blue, dark blue, and golden colors in which there is a duplicate of Blue Wind Ranger's Sonic Fin attached to the left side of her skirt and her Aqua Mirror attached to right side of her skirt, she has silver armored kneepads, and she has ankle-high aqua blue-green high-heeled boots with three inch stiletto heels. She has eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back and a large golden trident in her hands.

All of the alternate counterparts to the Sailor Scout had strange black masks covering their eyes and emotionless expressions on their faces in which Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Uranus says, "Something tells me that's a major understatement, Venus."

As a powerful dark aura surrounds her, *Sailor Moon* says, "And that's not all…" Soon after, *Sailor Moon* transforms from an Eternal Sailor Scout into a Valkyrie Sailor Scout similar to this Earth's Sailor Moon, but with some difference.

*Sailor Moon's* Valkyrie Sailor Scout form is pretty much the same as Sailor Moon's Valkyrie form, but her hair is silver with dark violet streaks, her golden crescent moon sigil is now a dark violet color, her lips are now a dark shimmering violet color, her chest armor has been replaced by a dark silver armored bikini top with her broach in the center of the bikini in which the crescent moon on the broach is dark violet and Ancient Fairy Dragon is replaced by Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the armored bikini combined with her armored skirt only going up past her navel shows a lot of mid-drift, her shoulder pads are now pitch black in color, her armored gantlets are now DARK silver in color, her armored skirt is dark silver, black, and dark violet, and the feathered wings behind her back are dark violet in color now. She also has a dark violet version of the Kirito's/Kazuto's Dark Repulser sword from SAO with a pitch-black version of Squall's Gunblade along with a scythe similar to Airi's scythe attached to the rear of her skirt/back.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a wicked sly tone, "And they are far stronger than you WITHOUT their Valkyrie powers." As *Sailor Moon* and her *Sailor Scouts* prepare to attack, our heroes and heroines prepare for a long and hard fight.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

At the New National Stadium, the people assembled there are obvious to what's happening outside of the stadium as they prepare for the concert of the AI idol of Ordinal Scale, Yuna, they also don't know of the battle happening under the stadium with Eiji battling against Kazuto and Serena, who has somehow 'transformed' her Ordinal Scale 'avatar' into her SAO avatar of Usagi with the swords to match.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

Usagi and Eiji then attack each other with incredible speed and intensity as their movements seem to be close to a blur with the two of them 'chipping away' at each other.

When the two of them clash blades, again, Eiji says, with a smirk, "I've been waiting for this for a long time, but I meet the true 'White Valkyrie' of SAO."

Usagi responds, "I have no time for flattery, buster! I'm here to save lives!"

Eiji retorts, with a glare, "And how many lives you didn't save? You had all this strength and power and, yet, Yuna died!"

Usagi replies, "I did everything that I could to save her! And do you think that she would have wanted this?!"

Eiji yells out, angrily, "Don't think that you know her!"

Usagi responds, strongly, "I know her enough to know that she would want me to stop you! And that's what I'm prepared to do!" Usagi then rams her kneecap into Eiji's waist causing him to stumble backwards and barely stop another sword strike from Usagi, but the sheer force of the attack causing Eiji to skid back to the wall and pin him to the wall until he manages to roll out of the way. The two of them continue on and the two of them seem to be perfectly matched as they continue to match each other, blow for blow, with neither of them landing a critical hit.

As Kazuto continues to watch the battle, he thinks, _"Serena…No, Usagi is matching him move for move. Eiji has incredible ability in this game and to fight him, she needed to regain the 'power' that she had as the 'White Valkyrie' of SAO. Through I wish that she didn't have to, it is necessary if we are to beat Eiji and stop his and Professor Shigemura-san's plans."_ Just then when Eiji has his back to Kazuto, Kazuto then senses something attached to Eiji's neck. Kazuto thinks in his mind, as his mind flashes back, _"That device…"_

As Usagi and Eiji continue to clash, Eiji yells out, "You are strong…really strong! Strong people like you are remembered as the heroes of SAO like weak people like me are left forgotten! But Yuna wasn't weak! She deserved better!" Usagi and Eiji clash blades and they move with incredible speed and power, but Eiji becomes so focused on Usagi that he doesn't notice that Kazuto is just waiting to make his strike.

Usagi shouts out, "Yes, she did deserve better, but you are soiling her memory by doing this! You and her father both!" Eiji roars out in rage as he tries to strike a 'critical' blow on Usagi, but his rage causes him to get sloppy and at that moment, Kazuto grabs onto his back and grabs onto the device on the back of Eiji's neck.

Kazuto yells out, "Is this the source of your power?!" Kazuto then rips the device off Eiji's neck causing him to yelp in surprise and turn to face Kazuto, who socks him in the face with a nasty right hook, in which Kazuto shouts out, "Now, Usagi!"

Usagi charges in and she yells out, "You're mine!" Eiji turns and tries to defend, but his speed and intensity have greatly reduced in which he roars out as Usagi's sword slash into his avatar before landing a powerful slash strike that flings Eiji to the ground so hard that his Augma is knocked off.

Kazuto says, "It's over, Eiji."

Eiji then laughs and he says, with a sly smirk, "Over? It has only begun. And soon enough, the 'White Valkyrie' will learn what it means to lose people that you love."

Usagi asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Eiji replies, with a sinister sly smile, "UNI-SHOCKER will see to that. I really hold no love for them, but your precious friends and family are about to suffer under their assault."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "What?!"

Eiji says, with a sinister smile, "Your precious 'Lightning Flash' has lost her memory, but I wonder how will you and the 'White Valkyrie' fare in the loss of your sister. Can you hear her screams? It makes me wonder if she will smile at you before she dies a horrible death." Usagi and Kazuto snarl at Eiji and he says, "Once again, you will fail, White Valkyrie. You won't be able to save everyone."

Kazuto says, "Watch us." Usagi throws Kazuto one of the swords and the two of them take off as Eiji is laughing wickedly, but Usagi and Kazuto are, soon, stopped by a large force of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen in their path. Kazuto says, "We don't have time for this."

Usagi says, "They aren't giving us much choice, Kazuto." Usagi then takes out her broach and prepares to transform to fight the Combatmen to help the others as well as stop the plans of Eiji and Professor Shigemura as well as UNI-SHOCKER.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Returning to the others, the battle that they are fighting have gone against them as the *Sailor Moon* and her *Sailor Scouts*, obviously under the control of UNI-SHOCKER, beat down the Sailor Scouts of this Earth with Venus, Neptune, and Saturn already ruthlessly beaten down and completely stunned. Sailor Uranus is fighting her counterpart, but *Sailor Uranus* seems to have the speed advantage and she ruthlessly sends Sailor Uranus through a light pole, breaking it in two in the process, before she crashes into a building in which she lands within causing a loud 'thud'.

Sailor Jupiter barely dodges an attack from her counterpart and she shouts out, "We are getting our butts handed to us here!" However, *Sailor Jupiter* bashes her counterpart with a car in which she sends Sailor Jupiter flying before she lands on the top of a trailer of truck with caves in the roof of the truck's trailer in the process due to the sheer force that she landed. Sailor Sun is fighting *Sailor Venus* while TK tries to get his girlfriend out of the way.

Sailor Sun says, "Get Venus out of here! She doesn't stand a chance against her counterpart!"

TK says, putting a still stunned Sailor Venus away, "I'm hurrying!" Sailor Sun then gasps as *Sailor Venus* grabs her by the throat and starts to choke her to death.

Davis yells out, seeing this, "Kari!"

Tai shouts out, worriedly upon seeing what's happening to his sister, "No!" However, Sailor Sun forces *Sailor Venus* to loosen her grip with a knee to the chin, but *Sailor Venus*, without missing a beat, sends Sailor Sun through a beating with a powerful kick.

Davis shouts out, annoyed, "That does it!" Davis transforms into her 'Light Hawk' form and transforms one of his 'wings' into a futuristic weapon, but it is knocked out of his hands by *Sailor Saturn* in which he creates a sword to block the scythe of Sailor Saturn's counterpart.

Yolei shouts out, "They are getting their butts handed to them out there!"

Ken says, "We know, Yolei, but our Digimon can't help at all!"

As the Digidestined look at their Digimon fighting the controlled Digimon, Tai says, "Our Digimon have way more powerful and skill than these Digimon, but they are being controlled, so, our Digimon can't go all out on them!"

MagnaAngemon says, "And there is just so many of them!"

RizeGreymon says, "Well, we can't just fight here all day! The boss and the others need help!" As if to show RizeGreymon's point, we see Sailor Celestial getting bashed down to the roof of a car by *Sailor Moon* while Sailor Nebula gets slammed to the top of a building by *Sailor Mercury*.

Sailor Mercury shouts out, concerned, "Nebula!" Sailor Mercury then screams out as she is frozen in a solid block of ice by her counterpart.

Sailor Pluto says, while struggling her counterpart, "They have been enhanced by UNI-SHOCKER…!" Sailor Pluto is then ruthlessly beaten to the ground by her counterpart and *Sailor Pluto* then kicks her counterpart, sending her flying into a light pole, which is knocked down due to the sheer force of the impact of Sailor Pluto's form.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil smile, "Not only that, but they have been 'programmed' with all of the attacks and tactics that you use which wasn't too hard since you are obvious so alike!"

[Sammy] yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that one, you pimp!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with an evil smirk, "Really? Is that all you have? Since you can't transform…!"

[Sammy] responds, with a sly smile, "Who said that? **Henshin!** " Soon after, [Sammy] then transforms into his new Kamen Rider Lunar form!

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, shocked, "What?!"

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, slyly, "Surprise!" Before Terra could say or do anything, he gasps for air as Kamen Rider Lunar hits him with a powerful blow to the chest that he stumbles back in pain and shock. In no time, Kamen Rider Lunar fights Kamen Rider Terra in which right away, Terra is nothing more than a punching bag for Lunar.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, angrily, "You!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly tone, "It looks like the shoe is on the other foot, jerk! I've got to admit that I didn't see much of a different between you and the boyfriend of this Earth's Meatball Head, but these days, I quite see the difference. He is stronger than you can ever be!"

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, angrily, "He is nothing! He is just what I was once before I gained this power!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Yeah…A LOT smarter than you, chump!" Terra roars out as he creates a blaster in his right hand, but Lunar has a blade come out of his right gantlet in which Terra's blaster is sliced in half causing Terra to leap back and snarl in anger.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "I will not be beaten by Meatball Head's worthless ass brother! She is a powerful Sailor Senshi and you are nothing! You would have remained nothing, but a tool and pawn if it wasn't for her! You owe everything that you are to her! So, it means that you are nothing to me!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly smile, "That may be true, but comparing this world's 'mask boy' to you is like comparing an honorable knight to a worthless gimp." Kamen Rider Terra roars out in anger and turns his fingers into claws in which he attacks Lunar with them, but Lunar easily dodges the attacks and shows his new power is far superior to Terra's power by catching one of Terra's punch and with one move, Kamen Rider Terra screams out in pain as Lunar twists his arm in a painful way causing Terra's arm to break with a compound fracture!

The others sees this and *Sailor Moon* says, horrified, "Darien-kun!" Kamen Rider Lunar grabs Terra by the neck, takes him up into the sky, and Lunar throws Terra through the roof of a building where he crashes through the roof of the building and landing within the building with a massive 'crash'!

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly tone, "Look on the bright side! You helped to make your counterpart stronger…by teaching on how to be truly strong by not being you!"

Tuxedo Mask, who is tending to the still stunned Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn, shouts out, "Lunar, behind!" Kamen Rider Lunar then backflips, barely, out of the way of *Sailor Moon*, who was aiming to cut Lunar in half.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "Hey! Meatball Head, stop!"

*Sailor Moon* says, darkly, "Be silent, you worthless squirt!" *Sailor Moon* attacks her brother with ruthlessly efficiently in which he is barely able to dodge her attacks.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "Come to your senses, Serena! He has twisted your mind! He used your counterpart's horrible experience to warp your sense of right and wrong…!" However, Lunar doesn't get to finish as the air is knocked out of him by a powerful kick from *Sailor Moon* and she then grabs Lunar by the throat.

*Sailor Moon* says, with a dark plain tone, "As Itachi said to Sasuke in the Naruto anime and manga: Foolish little brother."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Another universe**_

In a familiar shinobi universe, a certain Uchiha sneezes and can't help to wonder why he sneezed like that.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Back to the battle, *Sailor Moon* throws her brother onto the top of a car which its roof collapses due to the sheer force of the impact in which *Sailor Moon* dodges an attack from Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

*Sailor Moon* responds, with a sinister smile, "It's called 'tough love', bitch." Sailor Celestial unleashes an assault against *Sailor Moon*, but she easily dodges them in which *Sailor Moon* grabs Sailor Celestial's leg and ruthlessly throws her into another building where she goes through the window with a loud 'crash'. The other Sailor Scouts aren't fairing any better with their counterparts with *Sailor Mars* throwing her counterpart into Sailor Orion when she tries to sneak attack. However, the Digimon finally managed to break out of their battle when Angewomon used her **Heaven's Charm** to break the Dark Spirals controlling the remaining Digimon.

Paildramon says, "Excellent work, Angewomon!"

Angewomon says, "Thanks, but the others need help!"

WarGreymon says, "What are we waiting for? Let's move!" But then they hear something and then they barely dodge an attack in which they at where the attack came from to see a huge violet insect Digimon, a tall female humanoid Digimon with violet-yellow flower bulb on the top of her head, violet and white dress, fishnet stockings on her violet skinned legs, black high-heeled shoes on her feet, and two staffs in her hands, and finally, a humanoid white furry beast Digimon dressed like an Viking with matching helmet and fur coat as well as shield and maces.

Yolei asks, "Who are they?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Angewomon's voice)**

" **Big trouble! They are three powerful Mega Digimon! The insect looking Digimon is TyrantKabuterimon, it is said that he is the king of all insect Digimon, and he manipulates all other insect Digimon to do its will in which he rarely ever fights, but it doesn't mean that he isn't tough! He has a shell of Chrome Digizoid that's nearly impossible to destroy and his Shine of Bee and Bee Cyclone will do more than bug you!"**

" **The female Digimon is Lotosmon and this Mega Digimon is a graceful and 'lady-like' in which it tries to get rid of sadness of all that she encounters, but don't enrage her in which she will strike her down those who refuse her 'good will'. Her Seven's Fantasia can spellbind any opponent and make them unable to fight!"**

" **The final Digimon is Vikemon! This Mega Digimon rules the frozen lands of the Digi-World and it is said that his fur is just as hard as Chrome Digizoid in which its maces can destroy mountains in one swing! His Arctic Blizzard can freeze opponents in their tracks and Mjollnir can strike them down hard!"**

MagnaAngemon says, seeing something, "Look!" The Digidestined and Digimon look to see the three 'new' Digimon have red versions of the Dark Spirals on them.

TK says, "Those look like Dark Spirals, but they are…red."

Ken says, with a serious tone, "They may be stronger versions of the Dark Spirals."

Kamen Rider Terra's voice booms, "What was your first clue, genius?" Everyone looks to see Kamen Rider Terra, flexing the arm that was broken by Kamen Rider Lunar, which is now fixed by *Sailor Saturn*, in which he says, "Improved versions of the Dark Spirals that can control Mega Digimon."

Ken says, with a sneer, "I'm not surprised by that."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, with a sinister sly tone, "Bring up some 'bad memories'?"

Davis says, annoyed, "You are getting annoying!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "And you are going to be more 'pissed off' at me since you know these Digimon all too well."

Tai asks, "What?" Kamen Rider Terra doesn't say a word and our Digidestined and Digimon gasp as Ankylomon with his own red version of the Dark Spiral attached to him comes out into the open.

TK yells out, stunned, "Ankylomon?"

Angewomon asks, shocked and horrified, "Then does other Digimon? Could they be…?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a wicked smile, "It is exactly as you think!" Kamen Rider Terra snaps his fingers in which Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Cody, all of whom are wearing the same mind-control masks, come out of the shadows.

The Digidestined gasp in shock and Yolei shouts out, horrified, "Mimi! Izzy! Joe! Cody!"

TK yells out, angrily, "What have you done to them?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a sinister sly tone, "What do you think? It is ironic, isn't it? You are going to be destroyed by your own friends."

Davis yells out, angrily, "You ass!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a wicked smirk, "Is that really all you have for insult? Time to end this!" Kamen Rider Terra snaps his fingers and the four mind controlled Digimon prepare to attack the others.

WarGreymon yells out, "You have to snap out of it!" Just then Lotosmon fires a rainbow beam in which the others barely dodge out of the way.

RizeGreymon says, "They aren't listening!"

MagnaAngemon says, "Those spirals are indeed more powerful versions of the Dark Spirals used in the past! We need to destroy them to free them!"

Angewomon says, "Something tells me that it will be easier said than done, MagnaAngemon." On the meanwhile, Kamen Rider Terra dodges a rose thrown by Tuxedo Mask.

Kamen Rider Terra tells Tuxedo Mask, "Haven't you learned yet?"

Tuxedo Mask says, taking out his cane, "Nope!" Just then Tuxedo Mask's cape transforms into a large sword and he swings it in which Terra creates an energy shield to block it, but he barely does it in time.

Kamen Rider Terra says, slyly, "I see that you have a few new tricks. Good! It make the job of beating your butt all the around easier!" Terra creates his own sword and attacks Tuxedo Mask in which nearly immediately Terra takes the advantage in which Lunar, who managed to recover enough to be back on his feet, sees what's happening.

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, "You baka!" Lunar tries to help, but *Sailor Saturn* gets in his way and he is unable to get by her while the Digidestined and their Digimon partners have to face off against their mind controlled friends/allies.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Heading back to New National Stadium, Valkyrie Sailor Moon is having her own troubles as she is swamped by squad after squad of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen in which why she is defeating them due to her powers and abilities being WAY stronger than theirs, but their numbers combined with the narrow hallways is making things difficult for Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon says, "There are just too many of them! Every time I knock one of them down, close to half-a-dozen come up to get me!"

Kazuto says, "Quality versus quantity. It looks like quantity is winning out."

Sailor Moon says, "No kidding." Just then they hear music and singing and Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Oh no."

Kazuto says, "Damn! The concert!"

Sailor Moon says, "We need to go now!"

Kazuto looks behind himself and Sailor Moon and he yells out, "Serena! Behind!" Sailor Moon looks behind her to see another legion of Combatmen coming behind them in which she gets makes Kazuto get behind her.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Stay behind me!" Sailor Moon looks at both sides and finds that they are surrounded by Combatmen in which she yells out, nervously, "They are too many of them! And I can't go max power or I'll kill everyone in the building! What am I going to do?!"

Kazuto says, nervously, "I'm open to suggestions!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, nervously, "Not helping right now!" As two of them try to figure out a way out of their situation, just then dozens of smoke bombs appear out of nowhere and engulf the Combatmen in smoke.

Kazuto asks, confused, "What?"

A female voice then shouts out, "This is your chance! Bull rush one side and get out of there!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Who are you?"

The female voice responds, "You don't have time! You have people to save!"

Kazuto says, "I hate to admit it, but we don't have time! We have to break through!" Sailor Moon nods her head, crosses her arms in front of her, and acting like a battering ram, she rushes through the confused Combatmen with Kazuto following behind quickly in which they find a way out in which large metal gates and doors close behind them to prevent the Combatmen from following.

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "We made it!"

Kazuto says, "We need to hurry!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right!" However, an immense feeling of dread stops Sailor Moon in her tracks in which a look of shock comes over her features.

Kazuto asks, seeing this, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Moon replies, worriedly, "Darien-kun and the others! They are in big trouble! I can feel it! I've got to…!"

Sailor Moon turns to leave and Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "Serena, I'm worried about them too, but we can't let them down! There are too many people counting on us!"

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "You…You're right, Kazuto." Sailor Moon and Kazuto prepare to head off to stop the evil plans of UNI-SHOCKER along with Eiji and Professor Shigemura, she thinks, concerned, _"Please be safe, everyone."_

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu, I hope that you and the others are safe."_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Returning to the others, there is plenty for Kazuto and Sailor Moon to be worried about since Kamen Rider Terra, the corrupted *Sailor Moon*, and the controlled *Sailor Scouts* are ruthlessly beating all of the other Sailor Scouts and Kamen Rider Lunar, despite his incredible new upgrades, with Kamen Rider Terra beating Tuxedo Mask while the Digidestined are fighting their mind-controlled friends and their mind-controlled Digimon. Paildramon has digivolved into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to assist in that regard, but the free Digimon are hard-pressed.

Aquliamon says, "We need to destroy those improved Dark Spirals!"

Angewomon says, "Easier said than that done, Aquliamon." On the meanwhile, *Sailor Moon* has Sailor Celestial backed into a corner, literally!

*Sailor Moon* says, "Nowhere to run."

Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily and sporting a nasty bruise on her right cheek in which she says, "I'm far from finished!" However, Tuxedo Mask is bashed against the side of a car by Kamen Rider Terra and Tuxedo Mask drops his new sword.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Not bad, but not good enough. Ironic, I get back my girlfriend while your Meatball head loses her boyfriend!" Kamen Rider Terra prepares to kill Tuxedo Mask when the arm holding his sword is bound by whip seemly made of a thorny vine causing him to gasp in surprise before he is sent into the side of a building causing *Sailor Moon* and the *Sailor Scouts* to gasp in surprise before they are hit with multiple surprise attacks that send them flying.

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "What the?!" Just then a powerful silver light hits the mind-controlled Digidestined and their Digimon in which they grunt out in pain as the masks, for the Digidestined, and the red Dark Spiral, for the Digimon, shatter into pieces causing Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Cody to go into unconsciousness while the Digimon return to their Rookie states.

Matt says, "Izzy! Joe! Cody! Mimi!"

As the Digidestined assemble around their unconscious comrades and their Digimon partners, Yolei asks, "Where did that come from?!"

Tai says, "I think that we are going to get our answer." Soon enough, they do get their answer when another set of 'doppelgangers' of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, including another 'version' of Nebula, Orion, Sun, and even Star, in which all of them are Valkyrie Sailor Scouts!

The counterpart to Sailor Nebula has her Valkyrie Sailor Senshi form consisting of her head covered in a pearly white Thracian helmet with a statue of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon on top of the helmet, her sigil remains the same, her lips are a deep, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling bubblegum pink color, she has a pearly silvery-white metal choker around her neck, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored fuku with heart-shaped broach on the chest area of her fuku, the heart-shaped broach seems to be prism-like with Cyber Angel Dakini and Gem-Knight Master Diamond in the center with a rainbow star in-between the two monsters, the broach also has eight rainbow colored feathered wings attached to its sides, she has armored shoulder pads that are black versions of Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads with Nebula's sigil in the center of the armored shoulder pads, her arms are covered in pearly white armor that cover her arms and hands and they are connected to the shoulder pads and armored fuku of her new 'uniform', she has an armored version of her mini-skirt that's pearly white, silver, and rainbow colored with a silver version of Saba, the Mighty Morphin White Ranger's talking sword, attached to the left side of her fuku, multiple ninja style pouches for 'tools' and such attached to the right side, and pearly white version of Milo, Pyrrha Nikos' spear that also has a sword form and a rifle form, attached to the rear of her armored mini-skirt, she has black armored kneepads covering her knees, and she has rainbow colored armored high-heeled boots that goes up to just below her armored kneepads and with three inch heels. Finally, she has eight huge and fluffy rainbow colored feathered wings coming out of her back.

Davis asks, "Is it me or am I seeing TRIPLE now?"

Ken tells Davis, "It isn't you, Davis." Just then a duplicate of Tuxedo Mask goes over to the known Tuxedo Mask.

The alternate Tuxedo Mask, who we will call [Tuxedo Mask] to define him from Tuxedo Mask of this Earth, asks, "Are you okay?"

Tuxedo Mask says, narrowing his eyes, "Yes…"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, looking at the *Sailor Scouts*, "Something tells me that you already have experience dealing with alternate versions of yourselves and not in a good way."

With these duplicate Sailor Scouts, who will be known as [Sailor Scouts] to 'define' them separately from this Earth's Sailor Senshi and the *Sailor Scouts* currently under UNI-SHOCKER's control, in which [Sailor Jupiter] says, "That's putting it mildly."

[Sailor Venus] says, with a flinch, "Ouch!"

[Sailor Nebula] says, "We need to get them on their feet!"

[Sailor Uranus] says, seeing that Terra and the *Sailor Scouts* had just recovered from their surprise attack, "And fast!"

[Sailor Saturn] says, "Allow me!" [Sailor Saturn] then glows as she unleashes a powerful healing field that helps the other Sailor Scouts back to their feet nearly immediately, but then heart jewels on the chests of [Sailor Venus], [Sailor Neptune], and [Sailor Saturn] with the broach of [Sailor Nebula] glows in which the 'glow' sends beams of energy into their counterparts in which they transform into Valkyrie Sailor Scouts as well.

Sailor Neptune says, amazed, "Our uniforms!"

Sailor Venus yells out, excitedly, "Wahoo! We're Valkyrie Sailor Scouts too!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "How did this happen?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I don't believe that there is a logical way that this can be explained!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Forget explaining it!" Sailor Celestial asks [Sailor Moon], "You are looking for a girl like me, I take it?"

[Sailor Mars] asks, sarcastically, "How did you ever guess?"

Sailor Sun asks, with a smile, "Do you mind giving us a hand?"

Sailor Venus says, "Yeah, OUR doppelgangers, who have been corrupted or under some kind of mind control, have been 'pumped up' even beyond a Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

[Sailor Neptune] says, with a smile, "We would be happy to help!"

[Sailor Jupiter] says, with a grin, "We don't know what's going on here, but we know who we have to fight and who we need to help!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, excitedly, "Let's get it on!" Soon enough, our Sailor Senshi, now having reinforcements to help them, face off against their counterparts from Kamen Rider Lunar's world.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there are 'alarm bells' ringing as Nanaya and Beetron are shocked as they are witnessing what's happening outside of the New National Stadium on their screens.

Beetron asks, confused, "Where did they come from?"

Nanaya says, "I have a feeling."

One of the scientists says, "Confirmed, Nanaya-sama! They have the same temporal and dimensional signature as Sailor Celestial's counterpart!"

Beetron asks, "How did they know that she was in this universe?"

Nanaya says, with narrowing eyes, "That's a good question."

( **Elsewhere in the building; on the meanwhile** )

Within another part of the building, a figure is approaching [Sailor Celestial], who is under the thrall of UNI-SHOCKER's mind control mask and just standing at attention on top of a machine of some sort in which she is surrounded by a force-field, but the female figure uses a remote to deactivate the force-field. However, a pair of UNI-SHOCKER workers come up behind the female figure.

One of them says, "Hey! You aren't allowed back here!"

The figure says, in a female voice, "Actually, I have permission. It is right here." In a flash, the female figure cuts down both UNI-SHOCKER workers in which Hikage appears from the shadows and drags them away in which the female figure puts a device onto the mask covering [Sailor Celestial's] face. Nothing happens for several seconds before the mask shatters into pieces and [Sailor Celestial] falls into the female figure's arms.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

(Power Rangers music 'Fight' starts)

Back with the majority of our heroes and heroines, the battle against Kamen Rider Terra and the UNI-SHOCKER controlled *Sailor Scouts' have taken a turn as another version of Sailor Scouts from, yet, another timeline, [Sailor Celestial's] timeline, have appeared and this Earth's Sailor Venus, Neptune, Saturn, and Nebula have gained Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers in which the *Sailor Scouts* and Kamen Rider Lunar are now greatly outnumbered.

*Sailor Jupiter* is fighting both of her counterparts in which while she throws [Sailor Jupiter] to the ground, *Sailor Jupiter* is then karate chopped in the face by her counterpart of this Earth. *Sailor Saturn* tries to cleave one of her counterparts in half, but both Sailor Saturns block the attack and then ram *Sailor Saturn* into the side of a car.

*Sailor Moon* tells her counterpart, "You are a fool! After seeing the true depth of evil that Earthlings are capable of, you are still fighting for them! I thought that SAO would teach you better!"

[Sailor Moon] responds, "You only know part of the story! Humanity is more than sickos like Laughing Coffin!"

*Sailor Moon* says, "You are a fool!"

Sailor Celestial's voice shouts out, "Says you!" Before *Sailor Moon* could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial trips her up while [Sailor Moon] sends her corrupted counterpart flying into a building. On the meanwhile, both versions of Tuxedo Mask and Kamen Rider Lunar are fighting against Kamen Rider Terra.

Kamen Rider Lunar yells out, "The tide has turned, you ass! Give it up!"

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, strongly, "Not to a squirt like you!"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "Maybe this will help you see the truth." [Tuxedo Mask] then unleashes what looks like seeds that land on Kamen Rider Lunar that seems to grow into thorny vines that bind Kamen Rider Terra with rose buds appearing on the vines.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a scoff and evil sly tone, "Is that the best you got? Do you really think that this will hold me? I doubt…!"

[Tuxedo Mask] asks, with a sly tone, "Who said that was to hold you?" Just then Kamen Rider Terra screams out as the rose buds explode in a lot of strong explosions causing significant damage to his armor.

Kamen Rider Lunar tells [Tuxedo Mask], "Nice." Kamen Rider Lunar then asks the 'other Tuxedo Mask', "Can't you do that?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, surprised by his counterpart's power, "No."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, with a sly smile, "I think that you need an 'upgrade' as well." [Tuxedo Mask] then takes out a pair of roses that he turns into thorny whips and he lashes out with them in which Terra grunts out in pain as the whips slice into his armor causing him to stumble backwards as deep gashes appear in his armor.

Kamen Rider Lunar asks [Tuxedo Mask], "Let me guess: They can cut through steel?"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, with a smile, "At least."

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, enraged, "You are dead!" Kamen Rider Terra then creates a huge beam laser that he aims at his opponents, but our Tuxedo Mask then creates a massive smokescreen that engulfs him, his counterpart, and Kamen Rider Lunar before Terra fires a powerful laser beam that cuts through the smoke, however, Terra's three opponents have vanished causing him to ask, shocked, "What?!" Terra then roars out in pain as he is slashed by Tuxedo Mask's new sword before being kicked in the face by Kamen Rider Lunar and the other [Tuxedo Mask] causing him to stumble back.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, strongly, "Time to end this and you, Terra!" Kamen Rider Lunar takes out a card and he yells out, slashing it through his belt, " **Final Vent! Crescent Crusher!** " Kamen Rider Lunar leaps up into the sky, creates a huge golden crescent moon, and fires it at Terra causing him to scream out as he hits causing a strong explosion which sends him flying high into the air before he comes crashing down on top of a car causing the car to crush on impact when Terra's form hits the roof of the car.

(Power Rangers music 'Fight' ends)

*Sailor Moon* sees this and she yells out, "No!" Immediately, she disengages from her battle with Sailor Celestial and [Sailor Moon] while the rest of the *Sailor Scouts* are sent flying back by the others. Kamen Rider Terra rolls off the car, stumbles back to his feet, and glares at Lunar and both versions of Tuxedo Mask with intense hatred under his helmet.

Kamen Rider Terra says, weakly, "You are…weak…"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, looking at both versions of Tuxedo Mask, "I don't know, pal. It looks like the 'weak versions of you' just got the better of you. It looks like you are the weakest of the three."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, disgusted, "I can't believe that's another version of us."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Trust me, I feel the same way."

*Sailor Moon* asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Darien-kun?"

Kamen Rider Terra responds, "Do I look okay, Meatball Head?"

*Sailor Moon* says, nervously, "No. Not really."

Kamen Rider Terra shakes his head and Davis yells out, "It's over! You're finished!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "This is just one fight! You haven't won the war!" Kamen Rider Terra tells [Sailor Moon], "Let's see how confident you are when you experience SAO all over again in a way!"

[Sailor Moon] asks, confused, "What?!"

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, "We're out of here!"

*Sailor Moon* says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, Kamen Rider Terra and the *Sailor Scouts* teleport away before any one could say anything or try to stop them, but when they are gone, all of this Earth's Sailor Scout slump down in exhaustion.

[Sailor Mars] asks, "What was that all about?"

Tai says, "Damn! We need to get to the New National Stadium and help the others!"

Yolei asks, "But what about Izzy and the others?"

Aquliamon says, looking over the unconscious Digidestined and their unconscious Digimon partners, "They are okay."

MagnaAngemon says, "They are still recovering from being under the mind-control that they were under."

Sailor Celestial says, struggling to her feet, "Well, we need to get to the stadium and fast. My sis and big brother are going to need help."

But then a familiar sinister male voice says, "I believe that you have your own problem, my dear." Just then Sailor Celestial yelp as an energy rope wraps around her waist and she screams out as she is yanked up to Embryo, on top of his Ragna-Mai, Hysterica, surrounded by the Diamond Rose Knights in their 'Valkyrie' armor with weapons.

Sailor Nebula says, shocked, "Celestial!"

[Sailor Uranus] asks, "Who is that?"

Sailor Uranus responds, "Trouble!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Leave to a pretty boy ass like him to kick us when we are down!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I know that this is a bit cliché, but my hand has been forced."

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "I don't have time for you, you jerk!"

Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "Oh, you are going to have plenty of time for me, my dear Suguha." Sailor Celestial then screams out in pain and agony as Embryo seems to insert his right hand into her body causing her to scream out as her body glows.

Sailor Sun says, shocked, "Celestial!"

Sailor Nebula asks, "What is he doing to her?"

[Sailor Moon] yells out, "No! Stop it!"

Sailor Mars shouts out, "Girls, power boost! Now!" Sailor Mars then sends her energy into Sailor Celestial with the rest of the Inner Sailor Scouts and Sailor Celestial glows with power in which she gives a sly smirk at Embryo causing his eyes to widen before he starts to scream in pain as Sailor Celestial is engulfed in light.

Salia shouts out, shocked, "Master Embryo!" Just then Salia and the Diamond Rose Knights along with everyone else are forced to cover their eyes as Sailor Celestial and Embryo are engulfed in light and power.

Davis shouts out, "What's with the light show?!"

Angewomon yells out, "What power!" As soon as the light engulfs the area, the light fades away revealing Hysterica flying backwards somewhat before stopping with Embryo holding his waist while Sailor Celestial, with a new form, is in front of them.

Sailor Celestial's hair has grown longer and it is styled in Sailor Moon's twin pigtail hair style in which the pigtails extend all the way to the ground with the buns of her pigtails being held by clips that are shaped like ninja four-pointed or star-shaped shuriken, her helmet covers down to her nose and it is in the form of top half of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head, the helmet is silver in color, and it has see-through eyeholes for her eyes showing that they are green like Leafa's eyes in which her eyes' pupils like power sigil seen on television remote controls, but she has long and alluring eyelashes, her lips are a gorgeous and full ruby red, she has a rainbow metal spiked choker with sparkling silver spikes coming out of it, her armored fuku has become completely changed with the chest and waist armor resembling a metallic form of true samurai armor which is perfectly shaped and curved for her strong feminine frame, her broach remains in the chest area of her armor, but her broach, now, has fourteen sparkling rainbow feathered wings made of crystal attached to the sides with six more huge wings made of swords attached to the back of the broach, her shoulder pads are now rainbow version of the Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads in design, but there are pictures of a rainbow colored Milky Way surrounded by four dragons, including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Slifer the Sky Dragon on them, the shoulder pads also have devices on the ends that connect to containers for multiple bladed weapons, four for each shoulder pads, her arms are covered similar leaf green armor that connects to her new shoulders, but there are massive black armored gantlets covering the whole of her armored lower arms with a slit in the rear of each gantlet containing a beam saber device similar to the ones that mobile suits from the Gundam series have, her armored hands have spikes in the knuckles area and in the palm of her armored hands, there are devices exactly like Iron Man's repulsors in the palms of her armored hands, her armored mini-skirt and the equipment on them are basically the same, and she has pearly white armored high-heeled boots that goes up to cover her kneecaps and four inch heel stiletto heels with two rainbow feathered wings on each heel. On her back, Sailor Celestial's Etherion Booster is gone and now, she has twelve rainbow crystal feathered wings coming out of her back along with an energy halo floating behind it with three pairs of two wings that are made swords/blades with seven golden orbs surround the three pairs of 'sword wings'.

The others are awe-struck, and Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "Oh my!"

Sailor Venus says, "That's new."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Did she get a power boost like our Sailor Moon did?"

Sailor Uranus says, shaking her head, "Not even close."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "No kidding. From what I'm feeling, she just took Valkyrie Sailor Scout power and turned it up to ONE HUNDRED!"

Embryo asks, "What kind of trick is this?"

The new Sailor Celestial responds, with a confident smirk, "No trick, pal! This is just my new VALHALLAN Valkyrie Sailor Scout form!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! What?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that it is a level FAR beyond a Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Valhalla, the realm of the heroes in the Norse mythology. How…interesting."

Sailor Celestial holds up an orb and she says, "Glad that you think so. I'm also glad that you don't mind me taking my counterpart's memories back." Embryo's eyes widen in shock and he then snarls at Sailor Celestial.

Salia shouts out, "You are going to pay for what you did to Master Embryo!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Salia, do us a favor…and shut it!" Sailor Celestial then creates a shockwave that destroys the Diamond Rose Knight's weapons causing them to transform back into their 'regular selves' in which they drop to the ground, but they aren't injured since they aren't far off the ground.

Chris says, stunned, "Our weapons."

Tanya yells out, shocked, "Our new powers!"

Embryo is also shocked at this, which shows with his rare shocked expression, and Sailor Celestial says, "It looks like it is the final round for you, pal! Queen topples king."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I think not." Embryo snaps his fingers in which he and the Diamond Rose Knights teleport away.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Darn it!" Just then Sailor Celestial winches as weakness hits her like a truck in which she floats down to the ground and falls down on one knees as she returns to her 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Sailor Saturn asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, breathing heavily, "Yeah…just really worn out…That new form…really took it out of me…"

Sailor Pluto says, "It isn't surprising since your new form is a 'transcended power'."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Transcended what?"

Sailor Pluto says, "We've already seen a power above a Valkyrie Sailor Scout, but this is a level beyond that."

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Oh, man! Just when we got our Valkyrie powers, you had to go way beyond us!"

[Sailor Mars] asks, plainly, "Excuse me?" When everyone else looks at [Tuxedo Mask] and the [Sailor Scouts], [Sailor Mars] asks, "Do you mind filling us 'visitors' in on what's going on and what happened to our Sailor Celestial?" Before anyone could say anything else, there is a bright flash and [Sailor Celestial] lands right in front of them.

There are stunned looks and Davis says, nervously, "Um, there she is." Immediately, [Tuxedo Mask] and the [Sailor Scouts] go over to her while Sailor Celestial goes over to her counterpart with the orb in her hands.

[Sailor Uranus] asks, "What is that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Something that was stolen from her that I'm returning." Sailor Celestial then puts the orb over her heart and the orb is absorbed into her body causing [Sailor Celestial] to glow for a second.

Her eyes flutter for a second and when she opens them, [Sailor Celestial] looks at [Sailor Moon] and says, weakly, "Hey, sis…" [Sailor Moon] smiles, warmly, at [Sailor Celestial] as [Sailor Celestial] moves to hold her head.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back at UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Nanaya, Beetron, and Dragan witness this and Beetron and Dragan are shocked at this.

Beetron asks, shocked, "But how?!"

Dragan asks, confused, "How can this be?"

Nanaya, who has shown a cool and sly personality, gives off an expression of great rage and she yells out, "Because we have…A SPY!"

Beetron and Dragan yell out in unison, flabbergasted, "A spy?!"

Nanaya responds, in a serious tone that's different from what she has shown earlier, "It is the only possibility! And don't give me that 'impossible' crap! I am far from a fool!" Nanaya shouts out, "Code Yellow! This is a Code Yellow alert! We have a spy in our ranks! Repeat! We have an enemy agent in our numbers! Lock down the facility now!" There are alarms sounding in which everyone starts to run around.

( **Elsewhere; around the same time** )

Within another part of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, a female figure is with Ange, Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie with the remains of the 'control masks', Augmas, and control chips keeping them under UNI-SHOCKER's control all over the floor.

The female figure says, "Uh oh. Not surprising since I just got her out of here." The female figure has 'unconscious' Ange in her arms and she says, gently smacking her cheek, "Oh, girl. Time to get up." Ange groans as she slowly wakes up.

Ange asks, groggily, "Huh? What?" Ange blinks a few times before she gasps and gets into a standing position causing her to ask, "Wait! Where am I? Tusk? Hilda?"

Ange looks around and the female figure says, "You are here in UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters, Ange-san."

Ange yells out, "UNI-SHOCKER?! Wait! But we…!"

The female figure says, interrupting, "All a dream. They used a combination of VR technology and illusion to put you in a very realistic 'dream world' while they controlled your body like puppets."

Ange says, shocked, "A dream…" Ange remembers all that she experienced in that 'dream world' causing her hands to turn into fists, a great rage is on her expression, and she yells out, angrily, "I'm kill them! I'll kill them all! I'm going to slaughter all of them!"

The female figure says, "You can do it on the way to help your friends. Your fellow surviving Norma have been captured and enslaved by UNI-SHOCKER."

Ange asks, shocked, "What?"

The female figure says, with a nod, "It's true. Along with your friend, Vivian, Salamandinay, and her two bodyguards in which they are using them to enslave her people."

Ange yells out, "Hold on! Why should I trust you?"

The female figure says, with a sly tone, "Because you know me all too well." The female figure, wearing a white hooded cape, along with her UNI-SHOCKER style lab coat and outfit lowers her hood to show Suguha's face underneath!

Ange yells out, shocked, "Suguha?!"

This Suguha responds, with a smile, "Kind of. Remember that Kamen Rider Lunar guy?"

Ange asks, surprised, "Wait! You are…?!"

This Suguha says, with a nod, "Bingo! I'm the Suguha Kirigaya AKA Sailor Celestial of his Earth! Their ultimate enemy right under their noses all this time!" This Suguha, the Suguha of Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth, says, a sly smile, "Now, why don't you call Villkiss and we can cause some damage? We've got some work to do."

Ange says, with a wicked smirk, "I like how you think." Ange's royal ring glows, Villkiss appears, and she and the Suguha of Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth, who we will call *Suguha* to differ her from her two counterparts, prepare to cause mayhem and chaos while Hikage, Homura, and Haruka are watching from the shadows.

Haruka says, with a sly smirk, "Now, this is getting good."

Homura says, "I'll say. Too bad that we can't stick around. Our mission for her is done and we have our own missions from Suzume-sensei."

Hikage says, with a nod, "And they will provide the perfect distraction." Hikage's comrades nod their heads in agreement as they watch Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie slowly wake up as they recover from being trapped under UNI-SHOCKER's control as *Suguha* and recently freed Ange prepare to make their moves against UNI-SHOCKER.

 **End Scene 18**

Well, when you think that one side has control of the situation, the tide completely turns! Now, we have three sets of Sailor Scouts from three different timelines/dimensions in the same place. Hopefully, my way of telling them apart will keep everyone from getting confused. Things are reaching their climax as we are getting closer to the finale! Please read and review and tell me what you think! And NO FLAMES, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	19. The Final Boss of SAO

Well, we are getting closer and closer to the final conclusion of the story and the battles are going back and forth so far. With 'new players' into 'this game', how will the tide turn now? That's something that you are going to need to find out, everyone. Before I begin, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 19: The Final Boss of SAO**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Over the skies of Tokyo, we find Tai, Matt, Yolei, Ken, and TK, riding on the back of Imperialdramon, who is back in his 'dragon mode', with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Aquliamon, and MagnaAngemon escorting them.

Yolei asks, "Do you think that it was a good idea?"

Flashback; A brief time before

Back with our heroes and heroines that are outside of New National Stadium, the [Sailor Scouts] and {Tuxedo Mask} from [Sailor Celestial's] world had just arrived helped in the battle Kamen Rider Terra and the *Sailor Scouts*, who are under UNI-SHOCKER's control in one form or another, in which [Sailor Celestial] just appeared with the Sailor Scout of Reality of this Earth restoring her memories, taken back from Embryo when he attempted to do the same thing to this Earth's Sailor Celestial which backfired greatly when the Inner Sailor Scouts, now all of them Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, gave their energies to her causing her to gain a new Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, what we would call a LEVEL THREE Valkyrie Sailor Scout.

Tuxedo Mask asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "So, you don't know if there are any 'agents' in UNI-SHOCKER?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "If there are, I don't know about them and it is probably a good thing that I didn't."

Sailor Uranus says, "To make sure that UNI-SHOCKER doesn't know."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Exactly."

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Anyway, we don't have time to worry about that…big brother…sis…the stadium…"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Whoa, girl! You aren't going anywhere!"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor over her eyes and her computer in her hand, "Your energy levels are very low. Your new transformation has drained you, greatly."

Sailor Sun tells Tai, "Tai, I think that you, Matt, Ken, Yolei, and TK should head to the stadium ahead of us."

TK asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I believe that it is a wise idea."

Sailor Uranus says, nodding her head, "They have been using SAO bosses for this and most likely, it is what they are going to use at the concert. As much as it puts you in danger, they are going to need people who have fought those things before in 'that world'."

Ken says, "Uranus is right. It is the reason that we sent Agil and the others ahead of us."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a top player."

Sailor Sun says, "Dai-kun and I will stay with Izzy and the others to make sure that they recover." Sailor Sun points to all of the unconscious Digimon in the area and she says, with a nervous smile, "As well as get all these Digimon back home to the Digi-World."

Tai says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kari."

Davis says, with a smirk, "And then we will be right there with you!"

Tai says, with a nod, "I know it."

Davis tells Imperialdramon, who have 'transformed' back into his 'dragon mode', "Mind giving them a ride?"

Imperialdramon responds, "No problem." Soon enough, Tai, Matt, Ken, Yolei, and TK get onto Imperialdramon's back in which Imperialdramon takes off with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Aquliamon, and MagnaAngemon escorting them.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to the present, the said Digidestined are approaching the stadium on approaching on Imperialdramon's back with four other Digimon acting as escort in which they are hearing the music and singing from the concert.

Tai says, "Damn! The concert has started!"

Yolei says, "I hope that we're not too late!"

TK says, "We can't be, Yolei!"

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

At the New National Stadium, the AI idol of Ordinal Scale, Yuna, continues to sign as the music is playing with the crowds cheering excitedly while, on the meanwhile, Kazuto and Serena, back in her Ordinal Scale 'avatar', are racing through the hallways to get to the stands and the stage while Andrew, Keiko, Kotone, and Rika are doing the same. Deep within the stadium, there is Professor Shigemura watching over the whole thing and looking at a holographic screen, he is talking with Nanaya in which he has an impassive look on his face.

Professor Shigemura asks, plainly, "So, you lost her?"

Nanaya responds, "Temporary. It seems like we have an enemy agent."

Professor Shigemura says, "An agent that's managed to make fools out of you."

Nanaya frowns and she says, "I watch one's words, Shigemura-san. Remember, it is our technology that can repair your daughter's body."

Professor Shigemura says, "Without her to get the specific energies to heal Yuuna's body, it is useless."

Nanaya says, "However, it is our help that allowed you to get your hands on the SAO servers, completely reconstruct Aincrad, and create the technology in order to revive your daughter."

Professor Shigemura says, "I know."

Nanaya says, with a nod and with a sickening smile, "Please remember that." The holographic screen then vanishes and Professor Shigemura's right eyebrow twitches from it in which he looks at a tablet in which he pushes a button.

Just then a familiar male voice asks, "Do you think that this will work?" Professor Shigemura looks over to see none other than a transparent image of Akihiko Kayaba at his left.

Professor Shigemura says, "Yuuna's brain was irreparably damaged by your NervGear…At least by normal medical means." Professor Shigemura says, "But when I discovered the secret of Sailor Celestial's power, I knew that Yuuna wasn't irreversibly gone. She could be revived. By gathering the memories of the SAO players, I can revive Yuuna through AI. And with the power of her, I can reserve the damage to her brain and body. I can reunite her restored mind and body and Yuuna will be reborn."

Kayaba says, "Maybe…The theory is quite sound. And Selene's power is beyond any comprehension…even my own."

Professor Shigemura says, "The number in the ordinal scale is absolute. And someone that earns the first rank will be immortal. You had designed it, Kayaba."

Kayaba responds, "That's what you call it, Yuna. It is Latin for 'one'. To match the Cardinal system functions used in Aincrad, coordination systems are controlled by ordinal number. You have realized the concept of the system that I used before the development of SAO and gave birth to a rank game. It's true. At one time, I'm the one who would have thought the same, but now, I believe that there is a power that can go beyond the system itself. She is one of those that possess this power."

Professor Shigemura says, "Sailor Celestial is indeed powerful…"

Kayaba then says, interrupting, "Selene is indeed one of those that possess the 'power' that I am talking about, but I wasn't talking about her." Professor Shigemura looks at Kayaba and he says, "It is HER and HIM, sensei. The two that helped me discover that power in SAO." Professor Shigemura's eyes widen and Kayaba says, "There is a reason that she is Sailor Moon, sensei. She is no longer the 'fairy tale' princess that she was ages ago when we were father and daughter. She has exceeded me and there is a reason why HE is the strongest player in SAO, sensei. I ask you: If they have defeated the students, then what makes you so sure that they won't defeat the 'master' who taught them?" Soon enough, Kayaba vanishes into nothingness like he wasn't there in the first place and Professor Shigemura looks at the area that he was in for several second with a look of shock before he returns to his impassive expression as he pushes certain buttons on the tablet.

Down on the stage, Yuna says, with a smile, "That was fun." Just then she starts to 'flicker' and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh no! It's starting!"_ Just then the stage goes dark and everyone is surprises as their Augmas activates in which they see themselves in their Ordinal Scale 'avatars' with Kazuto and Serena arriving on the scene. The two of them are also in their Ordinal Scale 'avatars' and they look to see 'pools of flames' where various SAO boss monsters appear from them.

Serena says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "It's already started!"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, "It's about time, Meatball Head!" Serena and Kazuto look to see Sammy, looking a lot like the two of them with sword strapped to his back, running up to them.

Serena asks, shocked, "Sammy? What are you doing here?!"

Sammy responds, seriously, "What do you think Meatball Head?"

Serena tells Sammy, "I know that this sounds like déjà vu, but…"

Sammy says, with a nod, "I know! I know! This isn't a game! I already know!"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Right…"

Sammy says, "We need to try to stop this!"

Kazuto says, "It is going to be a tall order, but you are right!"

Sammy asks, "Didn't you send Yuuna-san's digitized mind into UNI-SHOCKER's computer to try to contact and stop him?"

Kazuto says, "That was the plan, but our team was captured, and we don't know what happened to them. If Yuuna-san got in, which we don't, we aren't sure that she reached her father in time."

Sammy says, with a groan, "Just great."

Kazuto says, "Right now, we can't worry about that."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey, are you thinking of starting a party without us?!" Serena, Kazuto, and Sammy look up to see Tai, Matt, TK, Ken, and Yolei, in their Ordinal Scale 'avatars', leaps down with WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Aquliamon, and MagnaAngemon floating above them with Imperialdramon flying off.

Ken says, "Imperialdramon is flying off to get the others."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Kazuto!" Everyone looks to see Andrew, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone running over.

Serena says, excitedly, "Hey!"

TK says, with a smile, "You made it!"

Andrew says, with a nod, "But it wasn't easy. UNI-SHOCKER kept the place real guarded."

Kotone asks Serena and Kazuto, "Are you, two, okay?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yeah. And thanks to Serena, Eiji is no longer the second top player of Ordinal Scale anymore."

Rika says, looking at Serena, "It shows. I see your new rank plain as day."

Serena gives a nervous smile and Sammy says, "Uh, we don't have the time!"

All of them look to see the situation and Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree! We need hurry!"

Yolei asks, "Maybe we should get these people out of here?" As to counter Yolei's idea, all of the exits out of the stadium are sealed off and a force-field then surrounds the open stadium causing the four Digimon to de-digivolve back to their Rookie forms.

Tai asks, surprised, "What the?!"

Gabumon asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Hawkmon says, shocked, "My words! We de-digivolved!"

Ken says, with a snarl, "We should have known! That force-field must be similar to a Dark Spiral in the Digital World."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Just great."

Andrew says, looking around, "And it looks like they trapped everyone in here."

Sammy says, annoyed, "Oh, crap!"

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Keiko asks, concerned, "So, what do we do now?" Kazuto looks up and sees on the screens above that they are displaying a counter of some kind.

Kazuto says, "We have to try to stop this ourselves." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "We don't have much time. I think that Professor Shigemura is stirring up the memories of SAO in the survivors through the bosses and when their emotions are at their peak…"

Ken says, "Then he will scan them."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Rika asks, "Why not have them…?"

Just then Rika stops talking, realizing something, and Andrew says, "Exactly. I don't think that they are going to allow them to remove their Augmas and even if they could, look at everyone! They are so much in a panic that they can't think straight!"

Matt says, seriously, "Especially the SAO survivors!"

Tai says, "We've got to hold the line until the others can get in and join us! And knowing them, they can!"

Kotone asks, "What happened back there?"

Yolei says, with a smirk, "A lot of good things for us and bad things for UNI-SHOCKER!"

Serena asks, surprised, "Really? What happened?"

Tai says, seriously, "Sorry, Serena, but we don't have time!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree, Tai. Let's move!" Immediately, Serena, Kazuto, Andrew, Keiko, Kotone, Rika, Andrew, and the five Digidestined move with the four Digimon following as the twelve SAO survivors move out to stop this sinister plan.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, [Darien] and the *Sailor Scouts* are facing Nanaya in which they learn about [Sailor Celestial's] 'escape' from their 'custody'.

[Darien] screams out, "How could this happen?"

Nanaya responds, plainly, "We have a spy."

[Darien] says, shocked, "That can't be possible."

Nanaya says, plainly, "I know, my friend, but it is the only logical explanation."

[Darien] yells out, angrily, "Where is this rat?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Right here, loser!" When [Darien], the *Sailor Scouts*, and Nanaya look towards the source, they yelp as energy blast hit all around them causing massive damage to the area that they are in. When they get a good look at where the attack came from, they are flabbergasted to see someone that looks EXACTLY like Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in front of them, but with a few 'differences'.

These 'differences' are shown that she has eight multiple mechanical wings instead of biological feathered wings and there are additional pieces of armor/weapons attached to her Valkyrie armor including gantlets across her wrists, missiles launchers attached to her shoulders, four railguns instead of just two, jet boosters on her feet, and repulsors similar to Iron Man's repulsors coming out of her armored palms.

This new Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Hello."

[Darien] asks, shocked, "Who the heck is you?!"

The 'new Sailor Celestial' responds, with a smirk, "Are you blind? I'm Sailor Celestial and by the way, you are screwing with MY sister."

Nanaya yells out, shocked, "You…You are the Sailor Scout of our Darien's dimension!"

This Sailor Celestial, the version from dimension that [Darien] and *Sailor Scouts* come from, gives a smirk and she responds, "Bingo! And by the way…Bye!" This Sailor Celestial, *Sailor Celestial* to separate her from her counterparts, then arms her weapons and unleashes an all-out assault against the whole of UNI-SHOCKER.

[Darien] yells out, "Oh, shit!" [Darien] transforms into Kamen Rider Lunar, as he, Nayana, and *Sailor Scouts* barely avoid the attack in which *Sailor Celestial* goes on rampage in which she quickly devastates much of the area while Tusk, Rosalie, and Hilda watch from a distance.

Rosalie says, "Geez! Talk about overkill!"

Hilda says, with a snarl, "With bastards like them, they deserve it."

Rosalie asks Hilda, with a smirk, "Still sore about that who 'fantasy' with Ange and her prince?"

Hilda gives a blush and glares at Rosalie in which Tusk says, also blushing, "We should be ready to move."

Hilda replies, plainly, "Whatever." Tusk scratches his head as they watch *Sailor Celestial* continue her 'rampage' as she does all sort of havoc in which *Sailor Moon* and the *Sailor Scouts* are unable to stop her even through they are ganging up on her.

*Sailor Celestial* thinks in her mind, while looking at *Sailor Moon* and the *Sailor Scouts*, _"It makes me sick to see you all twisted in this way, but one way or another, you are going to be free, sis."_

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

At the stadium, there are a pair of guards are looking at the closed off entrance/exit into the stadium in which they don't say anything, but they smirk, evilly, as they hear the screams of people and roars of monsters coming from inside. But then one of them is hit by an armored boot and the other is rammed in the chest by none other than Sailor Star in which she looks at the entrance to the stadium with an intense look in her eyes.

Sailor Star says, "Kirito-kun…everyone…I'm coming…" Sailor Star then focuses her energy into her rapier and with one strike, she creates a massive hole in the metal gate blocking the entrance/exit into the stadium. Within the stadium itself, the former Digital Knights are fighting against one of the field bosses of SAO and finally, managing to defeat it.

Yolei says, "Geez! It isn't just floor boss! There are also field bosses! Heck, there are bosses from quests too!"

Ken says, "He wants to make sure to invoke as many memories of SAO as possible! It seems like he wants the survivors' emotions at their peak!"

Andrew and his group, who are nearby, taken down another boss monster and Rika asks, nervously, "Um, aren't we survivors too?"

Andrew says, with a smirk, "Yeah, no kidding."

Patamon says, pointing at another location, "Over there!" Everyone else looks to see Kazuto and Serena fighting against The Gleam Eyes, the Floor Boss of Floor 74 of Aincrad/SAO, in which the two of them are struggle against it.

Serena says, "He's as tough as usual!"

Kazuto says, "Well, we don't have our ability to use two swords at once, Serena."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Technically, you had the Duel Wielding skill, Kazuto, and I could just replica it, you know."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "True, but we were the only Duel Wielding players in Aincrad."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, I think that we should stop telling story and get to work." Serena then ducks and then leaps out of the way of Gleam Eyes' attack in which Kazuto comes in to attack with Kazuto taking down Gleam Eyes.

Kazuto says, "Got him!"

But then Kazuto's and Serena's 'danger sense' go off, Serena glances in one direction, and she then yells out, "Kazuto, look out to your right!" Kazuto then rolls away to his left as he avoids an attack from a large grim reaper style boss.

Serena yells out, surprised, "What is that?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Major trouble, Serena!" Serena and Kazuto barely dodge another attack from the scythe and Kazuto says, "That's the Fatal Scythe! He is the special boss that was used to guard that GM console under Blackiron Palace in the special dungeon area!"

Serena says, nervously, "Oh, crud!" Serena and Kazuto then dodge more attacks from the Fatal Scythe and Serena shouts out, "How do we beat it?!"

Kazuto responds, "We can't! The Fatal Scythe was a boss level monster that was floor ninety or above!"

Serena shouts out, shocked, "Floor Ninety or higher?!"

Serena yelp as she ducks from another swipe of the Fatal Scythe's scythe and Kazuto says, "Yes! Yui used her privileges to create a weapon that erased this monster and saved Asuna and I from it."

Serena says, nervously, "That means that we are trouble."

Kazuto says, with a nod and nervous tone, "Basically, yes." Kazuto and Serena yelp as they barely dodge the strikes of the Fatal Scythe, again, but the two of them then trip causing them to fall on their backs and stun them for long enough to give the Fatal Scythe to come in with an attack that could have struck them down. However, Yuna, makes her appearance and uses a shield to block the attack of the Fatal Scythe.

Serena says, shocked, "Yuna-san!"

Yuna says, "Kazuto-san! Serena-san! I'm sorry, but it looks like my 'sister' didn't make it!"

Kazuto asks, "Sister? You mean Yuuna-san?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yuuna and I had to separate in order for her to have a chance, but I haven't heard anything. However, I'm sure that she is still there. We need to give her more time."

Serena tells Yuna, "I'm not sure that we have more time."

Yuna says, nodding her head, "I understand. But there might be a way that you can stop this."

Kazuto asks, "A way that we can?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "Look up." Kazuto and Serena look up and they are shocked to see Aincrad floating in the Tokyo skies.

Serena thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That's…"_

Yuna says, "It is a holographic projection of Aincrad as it is in the fully restored SAO severs."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Fully restored?"

Yuna says, with a nod, "From the data that they took from Sammy Tsukino."

Serena asks, shocked, "From Sammy?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "It is true. Kayaba downloaded stuff into Sammy during the SAO beta test."

Yuna says, with a nod, "That's right. There is so much 'data' that Kayaba put into Sammy, dad couldn't figure out a lot of it."

Serena asks, amazed, "Really?"

Yuna says, "I am not sure what else Kayaba put within your brother, but what I do know is that he made your brother a backup of SAO itself. All that was and could have been Sword Art Online was put within Sammy. It is possible that he put his other works in VR technology within your brother and so much more." Serena couldn't help to wonder what Kayaba was thinking and Yuna says, "But Aincrad might contain something that could stop this." When Kazuto and Serena look at Yuna, she says, "In the ORIGINAL Sword Art Online, the final boss of SAO, the ORIGINAL final boss before Kayaba put himself in place as the final boss, there was an extra special reward for defeating it."

Kazuto says, "That's not surprising. SAO was originally a VRMMO game that there would be extra special award for beating the final boss, but when Kayaba took control of SAO completely, he changed the 'reward' for final escape of SAO."

Serena asks Yuna, "What is the reward for the original final boss of SAO?"

Yuna says, with a plain tone, "A powerful weapon that can destroy SAO boss monsters with one attack." Kazuto and Serena give gasps of shock in which the others, who have arrived on the scene, are also shocked by Yuna's statement.

Yolei says, amazed, "That's a major prize!"

Andrew says, with a nod, "Yeah! One that we need right now!"

Kazuto tells Yuna, "I'm thinking that we need to get to Aincrad to get this weapon."

Yuna says, with a nod, "Yes. You already know that Augma is a NervGear reengineered, so, it has a Full-Dive feature. SAO severs are connected to Ordinal Scale…"

Kazuto says, "And that means that we can get to Aincrad to get the weapon."

Yuna says, with a nod, "That's correct."

Serena says, "But that means…we need to defeat the ORIGINAL FINAL BOSS of SAO."

Yuna says, with a nod, "That's right."

There are looks of shock from the others and Kazuto says, "We can get to the top of Aincrad right away."

Yuna says, nodding her head, "Of course. The instant that you 'log in', you will be transported into the Ruby Palace. The boss will be there. However, you must be careful. This is the ORIGINAL boss for SAO could be more dangerous than Kayaba himself."

Kazuto says, "I wouldn't be too surprised since Kayaba faced us with his player avatar and his Divine Blade skills. However, he must have planned to face us in a new boss-like avatar when we got to the top."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, we don't have time to discuss 'what ifs'."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Serena is right." Everyone looks to see Shion, in her Ordinal Scale 'avatar', come up in which she is using her futuristic sniper rifle to attack the remaining boss monsters with 'critical hits' on their weak spots.

Keiko asks, "Sinon? When did you get here?"

Shion responds, plainly, "Just now."

Tai asks, curiously, "Where are the others?"

Shion says, "They are reorganizing after what happened earlier." Shion, with the help of Tai and the other Digidestined, then gives a quick explanation of what happened earlier much to the surprise of Kazuto, Andrew, Keiko, Kotone, Rika, and Serena.

Kotone says, stunned, "Amazing…"

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Is Sugu okay?"

Shion replies, "Your sister is fine, but she is still quite exhausted from Embryo's attempt to do to her what he did to her counterpart and her new transformation."

Serena says, amazed, "A third level of Valkyrie Sailor Scout power…"

Rika yells out, "We don't have time for you to be awe-struck, Serena!"

Serena says, with a nod, "R-Right."

Shion says, "They are getting reports that they are explosions being seen from UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Serena asks, surprised, "Explosions?"

Shion says, "And not from us."

Kazuto says, with a nod of understanding, "From the person that freed Sugu's counterpart and got her out!"

Shion says, with a nod, "We may have an ally or at least, someone that doesn't like UNI-SHOCKER like us."

Kazuto then sits down on the ground and he says, "Then we had better move fast. UNI-SHOCKER is going to be distracted with their 'internal strife'. This is our chance."

Serena asks Shion, "Are the others?"

Shion says, with a nod, "Kamen Rider Lunar are taking our 'new allies', your counterpart and her Sailor Scouts with her Tuxedo Mask, and they are heading to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters. The others will be arriving here soon. I came on ahead."

Matt asks, curiously, "How did you get through the force-field?"

Shion says, plainly, "The simple way. I destroyed the force-field."

Yolei asks, surprised, "How did you do that?"

Hawkmon says, "She did it while you were focused on Yuna-san over there."

Tai asks, surprised, "You, guys, saw that?"

Gabumon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Patamon says, "I don't think that you have time."

TK says, with a nod, "Good point, Patamon."

Kazuto nods his head and he tells Yuna, "Yuna-san, when our friends arrive, explain to them what's happening."

Yuna says, with a nod, "Okay."

Serena tells Kazuto, "I'm coming with you."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I don't think that I can do this alone."

Andrew says, with a nod, "No kidding you can do this alone, pal."

Rika says, nodding her head in agreement, "Got that right." Soon enough, Andrew, Kotone, Keiko, Rika, Shion, Tai, Matt, Ken, Yolei, and TK join up with Kazuto and Serena in which all of them sit down in the empty seats of the stadium while Yuna protects them from the SAO bosses.

Serena asks, "Ready, everyone?"

Yolei tells Serena, with a sigh, "Do you have to ask?"

Serena replies, with a nervous smile, "Right."

Tai says, "Time to move people!"

Shion says, plainly, "Understood."

Agumon says, "Be careful, Tai."

Tai nods his head at his Digimon partner and all of the humans say in unison, "Link start!" All of them then seem to fall into a deep sleep in which a 'glow' comes from their Augma and then beams of light shoot up to the hologram of Aincrad in the sky.

Hawkmon says, "I hope that they will be okay."

Yuna says, "I know that they will. We have to believe in them."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito-kun!" Everyone looks to see Asuna, in her Ordinal Scale 'avatar', arriving on the scene.

Yuna asks, surprised, "Asuna-san?"

Asuna stands by the 'sleeping' Kazuto and others and she asks, "Yuna-san?"

Patamon asks Asuna, "What are you doing here?"

Gabumon tells Patamon, looking at Kazuto and the others, "I think that we know why she is here, Patamon."

Asuna asks, "What's going on?"

Yuna tells Asuna, "Let me explain." Yuna strains against the assault of the Fatal Scythe and she manages to throw it back.

Patamon says, nervously, "You seem to be quite busy."

Yuna says, with a smile, "I'll be okay." Soon enough, Yuna starts to explain what's happening to Asuna.

 _ **April 29, 2026, SAO**_

Back within the world of SAO/Aincrad, Kazuto, Serena, and their group, all of whom are in virtual avatars that looks exactly like their Ordinal Scale 'avatars', are floating down towards Aincrad from above inside of 'bubbles' of some kind.

Yolei says, "Never thought that I see this again."

Ken says, "I don't think that any of us did, Yolei."

Kotone says, "It looks like we are entering the palace directly." All of them float down into the Ruby Palace and they find themselves in a massive room where they see an immense white female humanoid that rivals the height of Obelisk the Tormentor with a spear in her left hand and sword in her right hand as well as a 'white mane' that has multiple jewels in it with blades coming out of her 'mane'. The immense boss turns towards them and before the group touches the virtual ground, Andrew is attack and slammed into a wall by the massive boss.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Agil?!"

In the hole in the wall, Andrew is struggling to hold back the spear with his shield and he asks, "Is this the monster that's supposed to be SAO's final boss?!" When the group looks at the boss, ten HP counters are seen along with the name 'An Incarnation of the Radius' as the boss' name.

Serena says, shocked, "An Incarnation of the Radius…"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Aincrad. This is the original final boss of SAO before Kayaba turned it into a death game." Kazuto yells out, "Be careful, everyone! The Argus developers, not knowing Kayaba's plans, must have developed this boss with any sort of abilities!"

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding!"

Ken tells Shion, "Find a place to help give us support, Shion."

Shion says, "Understood." Shion jumps off to find a high place to snipe while the others draw their close-range weapons.

Kazuto says, seriously, "We don't have much time! We need to defeat this boss, now, and get that weapon!"

Tai shouts out, "Go! Go! Go!" Immediately, while Shion goes to find a sniping position, the others, minus Andrew, charge right for the boss monster, An Incarnation of the Radius, where it fires multiple beams of energy from its mane in which Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Ken, and TK get hit where they are sent into the wall behind them!"

Yolei shouts out, "Ken!"

Tai yells out, strongly, "Keep going!" Kazuto and Serena strike first, but their attacks hit a powerful shield and they are sent flying back into a wall.

Matt says, "Damn it! It has a shield of some kind!"

An Incarnation of the Radius swings down its spear down on Tai, Matt, and Yolei, but Tai and Matt manage to hold back its spear and Yolei shouts out, "You're mine!" Yolei slashes with her rapier, but she doesn't get close to breaking the shield and she yelp as she is throw back, however, she is caught by Ken.

Ken asks Yolei, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Yolei says, with a nod, "Yeah!" Shion starts to fire from her position while Andrew tries to strike An Incarnation of the Radius from its back, but he hits the shield, too. An Incarnation of the Radius turns to look at Andrew, but the boss monster then looks up to see Kazuto and Serena attack it from above and their swords slam into its shield.

After several moments, Serena shouts out, "Switch!"

Kazuto yells out, around the same time, "Now!" Kazuto and Serena leap back and Keiko, Kotone, and Rika hit with their attacks in which the shield finally shatters.

Yolei says, excitedly, "There we go!"

Tai says, "Don't get too excited, Yolei! We just started!" An Incarnation of the Radius then shows that Tai is right as it fires a beam right at Shion's location and she barely manages to escape.

Matt says, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Keiko says, "Look out, everyone!" But then the piece of ground that TK and Keiko were on is levitated off the ground at high speed and a piece of the ceiling slams into them causing them to start to get crushed.

Serena shouts out, "Silica! Takeru!" Kazuto and Serena leap in to attack the boss monster, but An Incarnation of the Radius grabs Kazuto and slams into the wall while swatting Serena aside where she slams into the ground, hard!

Tai yells out, "Oh, shit!"

Yolei says, fearfully, "She is just too much for us!"

Ken says, "We can't give up!" As An Incarnation of the Radius holds Kazuto in place, the massive boss monster prepares to fire its laser beam eyes, but then it gets hit from above causing its concentration to be broken causing Keiko and TK to be released in which everyone looks to see Asuna, in her Ordinal Scale 'avatar', on the massive boss monster and taking out her rapier from its left eye.

Keiko shouts out, "Asuna!"

Serena asks, stunned, "Asuna?!"

Asuna leaps out and she yells out, "Silica-chan!" Asuna leaps out and grabs the falling Keiko.

Keiko says, with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Asuna tells Keiko, with a smile, "It is all right, Silica-chan." Asuna and Silica land safely and everyone else assembles around them.

Serena asks Asuna, "Are you okay, Asuna?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Serena-chan. I'm sorry to worry you all. I may not have my memories in my mind, but I know in my heart who I am and who you are. And I'm here to fight what's been stolen from me and the others."

Kazuto tells Asuna, with a warm smile, "Welcome back, Asuna."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "Great to be back, Kirito-kun." Just then everyone hears gunfire in which they look to see Shion firing on the massive boss monster, but it is having no effect at all. An Incarnation of the Radius then turns and charges to attack the main group, but then a green beam of wind energy comes from seemly nowhere and slams into the massive boss monster causing it to stop in its tracks. When the group looks where the attack came from, none other than Leafa flying down towards them.

Leafa yells out, "Hey, big brother! Sis! We made it!" Leafa then yelps out as Yui, in her pixie form, leaps out of Leafa's clothing.

Yui shouts out, "Daddy! Mommy! Auntie Leafa and I did it!" Leafa then makes a whistling sound and multiple 'lights' appear in which they are revealed to be Klein, in his ALO avatar, and a lot of ALO players, including Sakuya, Alicia Rue, and Eugene, in which Klein and several others attack the boss monster right away with Sakuya and Alicia Rue using a combined magic attack.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Don't forget me!" Soon after, Strea, in her ALO avatar, comes in and slashes An Incarnation of the Radius right on the top of its head causing it to hiss in pain while trying to lash out against Strea, but she flies out of the way in which she says, "Both Yui-chan and I managed to get all these players together!" Soon after, there is a lot of gunfire coming from rafters within the inside of the Ruby Palace where Yamikaze, Behemoth, and other GGO players are firing from in which Shion looks at them with shock and surprise.

Leafa shouts out, excitedly, "Great job, everyone!"

Kazuto's group looks on in shock and Serena says, "So many people…"

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Sugu?!"

Yui says, with a smile, "Yep! Auntie Leafa had this all planned, Daddy!"

Leafa says, with a smirk, "Let's just say that I had a feeling about this, big brother." Leafa yells out, seriously, "Everyone, hurry! We don't have much time! All the SAO survivors in the stadium need our help! The key to stopping this is in that boss! Now, let's kick its butt and put the final nail to the coffin of the nightmare of Sword Art Online for good!"

Alicia Rue says, excitedly, "You got it!"

Sakuya shouts out, "Coordinate your attacks!"

Klein says, "Time to get my memories back!"

Yui says, holding a glowing orb, "There is also something else! Here you go!" Just then Yui baths them in the light of the orb in which the current avatars of Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Andrew, Tai, Matt, Ken, Yolei, and TK 'transform' into their SAO avatars of Kirito, Usagi, Asuna's SAO avatar, Silica, Lisbeth, Philia, Agil, Taichi, Yamato, Sam, Miyako, and Takeru.

They are amazed and now, Kazuto/Kirito says, amazed, "These are…"

Just then Pina, Silica's small blue feathered dragon, flies down and Keiko, now Silica, says, "Pina!"

Yui says, "I used Mommy's and the other's SAO data from ALO and gave them to them in which I found your SAO avatar data in the server, Daddy."

Kirito asks, "My SAO avatar data?"

Yui says, with a nod, "It was still in the SAO sever somehow." Yui says, with a smile, "I also give Sinon a special present too." Going over to where Shion is supposed to be, she is shocked to find that she is in her GGO avatar of Sinon with her familiar Hecate II sniper rifle in her hands.

Takeru tells Kirito, with a grin, "That daughter of yours is just incredible."

Kirito says, with a grin, "That she is!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, aren't you forgetting about someone?!" Just then An Incarnation of the Radius recoils forward as something or someone hits it on the top of its head where it is revealed to be Junpier, in her SAO avatar, standing on top of the boss monster with a victorious 'V' sign in her right hand while holding a mace in her left hand.

Yamato asks, stunned, "Jun?!"

Junpier responds, "You wouldn't think that I wouldn't be here, Yamato-kun?! I wouldn't miss it for the world…any world!"

Takeru says, with a grin, "Not surprised here!"

Taichi says, with a smirk, "Now, it is a real party and reunion!"

Agil says, "No time to look back, folks. We have a job to do."

Usagi says, "Agil's right. We don't have much time." Kirito and Asuna look at each other, smile, and nod in which both Kirito and Usagi draw their twin swords.

Kirito says, "Okay! Here we go, everyone!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

Kirito and his group immediately leap in at incredible speed to join the fight in which Sinon is sliding down a wooden vine that An Incarnation of the Radius used earlier to attack and the boss monster attacks her and another GGO player firing from the wooden vines, but they manage to jump out of the way allowing Asuna to slash it with her rapier with Kirito then coming in with a **Double Circular** Duel Wielding sword combo attack. Usagi performs the same skill combo, but she slashes into its forehead causing it to howl in pain. The boss monster is then bashes on its sides by Lisbeth and Junpier with Leafa and Klein leading a group of flying ALO players fly in with quick slashing attacks, but An Incarnation of the Radius fights back as it slams Eugene into one wall while unleashing a lot of wooden vines that bash Klein into another. Leafa skillfully flies around and dodges the wooden vines while Sakuya and Alicia protect others from wooden vines with shields. An Incarnation of the Radius then uses its telepathic powers to sends two GGO players into the air and attacks them with its laser beam through only using its right eye since Asuna destroyed the left one earlier.

Usagi shouts out, "Watch out for its beam attacks! Get in close!" As if answering Usagi's call, Silica and Lisbeth run and bash the boss monster in the face with Yamato, Taichi, and Junpier bashing it in the forehead with their weapons soon after causing the boss monster to stumble backwards.

Strea shouts out, excitedly, "Here I come!" Strea then slashes the boss monster in the waist and it immediately glares at Strea, but Philia and Takeru attacks its arms causing it to howl in pain as well as move its arms rapidly from the damaging attack. Then An Incarnation of the Radius then summons a massive tree of some sort in which Usagi and Asuna instantly realize that it must be some kind of healing magic.

Asuna and Usagi shout out in unison, "Hit that tree! Stop the healing magic!" The others respond by unleashing an all-out attack on the tree and destroying before the boss monster to be healing causing it to howl out. Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi then charge right for the boss monster with their weapons.

Kirito says, "Asuna! Usagi! Let's end this!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right!"

Usagi says, nodding her head, "You got it, Kirito! Let's go!" An Incarnation of the Radius unleashes more wooden vines at the three of them with Leafa and Sinon attacking them, but they can't destroy them all.

Sinon says, "Missed." However, Taichi, Takeru, and Sam intercept the ones that Leafa and Sinon don't destroy.

Taichi yells out, "We've got them!"

Sam shouts out, seriously, "Go now!" Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi nod their heads as they leap towards the boss monster with Kirito diverting the spear attack with his two swords.

Kirito yells out, "Switch!"

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"I know what I can do now."_ An image of a pretty teenage imp girl with long violet hair and wearing violet uniform appears in which Asuna then performs an 11-hit OSS or Original Sword Skill combo known as **Mother's Rosario** on the boss monster causing it significant damage as it roars out in pain. Soon after, both Usagi and Kirito launch their final attack in which the two of them perform **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16-hit combo of the Duel Wielding Sword Skill from SAO, and they slam the final strike simultaneously in which An Incarnation of the Radius howls out as it is destroyed in a massive explosion!

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, ends)

When the explosion dies down and the smoke and dust fade, everyone is celebrating of the defeat of the boss monster.

Junpier says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Miyako says, excitedly, "We sure did, girlfriend!"

Soon after, the floor and wall start to glow in which none other Akihiko Kayaba's voice booms, "So, this is where it ends? Or maybe, this is where it begins?"

There are gasps and Kirito asks, surprised, "Kayaba?"

Kayaba's voice booms, "You have come far, but there is still some place that you need to go, correct?" Just then an immense sword appears in front of Kirito and Usagi and Kayaba's voice booms, "The FINAL Last Attack bonus of SAO. To the ones that have truly conquered Aincrad once and for all."

Agil whistles at the sword and Klein says, "You can say that again buddy."

Kirito takes the sword and finds that it is easy for him to lift in his hands in which Kayaba's voice then booms, "Leafa…Usagi…and Kirito. I leave the legacy of this castle in your hands. Do with it as you will. How far do you want to go? How far do you want to fly? Those are questions that only you have answers to and I will wonder what answers you will decide with the paths that you will make. The choice is yours." Kayaba's voice fades away in which Leafa, Kirito, and Usagi look at each other.

Leafa and Usagi think in unison, _"Oh, geez…"_

Agil says, "I think that you three can figure out his metaphoric mumbo jumbo later. We have work to do."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right."

Leafa says, "I'll see you later, big brother." Kirito nods his head as he and everyone prepare to leave SAO's Aincrad in which there are those that wonder if it is the for the last time ever.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Back at New National Stadium, Sammy, Darien, Davis, Kari, and the Sailor Scouts, in their Ordinal Scale 'avatars', are fighting the remaining SAO boss monsters while Yuna continues to protect Kazuto, Serena, and their group, who are joined by Suguha and Shion.

Kari says, "There are so many of them."

Darien says, looking at the counter on the screen, "The counter is getting closer to the number that Yuna warned us about."

Raye shouts out, "What do you expect? These monsters are opening up 'old wounds'!"

Hotaru asks, concerned, "What can we do?!" Just then Yuna yelps as her shield is broken by the Fatal Scythe, but before the boss monster could strike a blow against her, the Fatal Scythe shatters into hundreds of data polygons in which she looks to see Kirito in front of her.

The others see the two 'versions' of the same person and Sammy asks, surprised, "Wait! Kazuto?!" The others then look at Kazuto and then Kirito in which plenty of them have confused looks.

Ami says, "I believe that's Kazuto using a virtual avatar."

Just then Suguha's voice booms, "That's right." Everyone, minus Kirito, looks at the source of Suguha's voice, seeing her 'wake up', and she says, "Big brother is using his SAO avatar in which Yui-chan retrieved the data when we got to Aincrad."

Davis says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Mina asks, "So, we are seeing the 'Black Swordsman of SAO'?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yep." Kirito then looks at Yuna and she can see that his Ordinal Scale ranking goes from number 3 to number 1, the top player of Ordinal Scale, while she goes down to number two.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Yuna!" Everyone then looks to see Yuuna, in her SAO avatar, down on the stage and waving her hand.

Lita asks, amazed, "Yuuna-san?" Kirito looks at Yuna and he nods his head in which Yuna smiles as she 'teleports' down to the stage to join with Yuuna. The lights shine down and the two of them start to sing together causing everyone else in the audience to become amazed.

One of them asks, "Yuna?!"

Another one shouts out, "There are two of them?!" However, the singing encourages other people to fight back against the boss monster, but it isn't necessary since Kirito starts to defeat them with the special sword that he had gotten in rapid succession. On the meanwhile, Professor Shigemura looks at the counter on his tablet screen decreasing causing him to look in surprise and start to panic.

Professor Shigemura shouts out, shocked, "Why? Just a little more! Then Yuuna can…" But then Professor Shigemura looks outside and out into the stage causing him to see the two figures on the stage in which he calls out a holographic screen to show what's happening on the stage causing his eyes to widen he sees his daughter with his AI creation singing together causing him to say, shocked, "Y-Y-Yuuna…?" He puts his hand on the holographic screen, which is on the glass partition between the room and the rest of the world. At this time, four 'secret agent' dressed persona, wearing black and white business attire, walk in with Kikuoka walking in shortly thereafter. Back outside on the stage, Yuna and Yuuna finish their song in which there is a lot of cheering, but there is a massive human roar of anger and power where there is an explosion from one of the doors where something or someone leaps out of the doorway and onto the stage which is revealed to be Eiji, in his Ordinal Scale 'avatar', however, there is a powerful dark violet aura surrounding him.

Yuuna says, shocked, "Eiji…"

As everyone else sees him, Davis says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Kari says, with a nod, "You said it, Dai-kun."

Raye says, nervously, "There is a powerful dark aura around him."

Amara says, with a nod, "And his rage and hatred are at completely unnatural levels."

Ami says, using modifications to her Augma to scan Eiji, "It is from his Augma!"

Darien says, "UNI-SHOCKER must be controlling him!"

Lita says, plainly, "Saw this coming a mile away." Eiji, the dark violet aura around him, turns to face Kirito and with a roar, he charges at him with incredible speed and was right in front of Kirito, who has sheathed the new 'super sword' that he used against the legion of boss monsters just moments. Eiji swings down at Kirito, but his sword is blocked by a pair of familiar swords from Usagi, who has just appeared in front of Kirito.

Eiji roars out, darkly, "You!"

Yuuna shouts out, concerned, "Eiji!" Eiji turns around and his eyes widen when he sees Yuuna.

Eiji asks, his voice deep and dark, "Y-Yuuna…?"

Yuuna says, with a warm smile, "It's me, Eiji."

Eiji says, "Y-Yuuna…" Eiji then gives out a roar of anger and the dark aura surrounding him.

Yuuna shouts out, shocked, "Eiji!"

Eiji roars out, with a dark angered tone, "Shut up! You aren't Yuuna! Yuuna is dead! Dead!"

Yuuna yells out, pleadingly, "Eiji!"

Eiji yells out, with a dark strong and angered tone, "Be silent!" Eiji's dark aura 'explodes' with energy and Eiji shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "I will revive the real Yuuna! I will make her dreams come true!"

Yuuna shouts out, pleadingly, "Eiji!"

Eiji ignores Yuuna and he says, glaring at Kirito and Usagi, "And they won't stop me! They won't stop me! And SHE…SHE won't take you from me again!" Eiji charges at Usagi and Kirito at incredible speed and swings down his sword, hard, on the two of them, but Usagi catches the sword with her two swords in which she stops his attack cold with the resulting shockwave shacking the whole area. Eiji asks, his face showing a lot of confusion, "What?!"

Usagi tells Eiji, "Fine, Eiji. Let's end this. Just you and me."

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

Usagi then pushes Eiji and with one powerful kick, Usagi sends Eiji into wall where he hits with a massive crash, but Eiji bursts out and with a roar of incredible rage and power, he slashes at Usagi, however, Usagi counters with a sword slash of her in which when their swords clash, they cause a massive shockwave that shakes the whole of the stadium.

Davis yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Lita asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

Ami says, with a serious tone, "Remember, the AR projection devices are also using Real Solid Vision technology, but the 'dark power' is causing physical manifestation as well!"

Davis asks, confused, "Translation?!"

Suguha shouts out, "Big trouble, Davis!" Usagi and Eiji continue their intense swordfight in which Kirito protects both Yuna and Yuuna from the shockwaves and getting into the 'crossfire' of their battle. After Usagi blocks one blow, she lands a powerful swift kick to his face causing to be sent flying again, but Eiji spins back to his feet and he roars out as the 'dark aura' expands from his body which takes the form of Kayaba's GM avatar that he used on the first day of SAO.

Kirito says, "That avatar…Kayaba's GM avatar!" The 'SAO GM avatar' then creates a massive version of Liberator sword and shield that Kayaba held in his Heathcliff player avatar and prepares to attack Usagi, but it is then hit by several gunshots in which the others look to see Sinon, in the stands/seats of the stadium and firing multiple shots from her Hecate II. Philia and Silica then appear to stab it in the flanks and Agil and Junpier drop down from the skies in which they bash it in the head. Every time that the 'GM avatar' gets hit, Eiji recoils as if he is being hit himself.

Eiji roars out, in a dark rage, **"You won't stop me!"** Eiji roars out and the 'GM avatar' unleashes a shockwave that throws Philia, Silica, Agil, and Junpier back, but Lisbeth comes down and slams her mace onto its sword causing it to crack. The 'GM avatar' drives Lisbeth away only to barely block an attack by Asuna, in her SAO avatar, with her rapier while Sinon fires another shot where it hits the crack on the GM avatar's sword causing it to shatter. Soon afterwards, Usagi flies down and unleashes **Starburst Stream** in which the GM avatar blocks with his sword, but the last strike, goes through the shield, and propels Usagi through the avatar which explodes in a massive explosion soon afterwards with Eiji howling out in agony as the 'dark aura' dispels causing him to collapse onto the stage and into unconsciousness.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, ends)

Yuuna says, shocked, "Eiji!" Yuuna runs over to Eiji while Kirito, Sinon, Philia, Silica, Lisbeth, Asuna, Agil, Junpier, and Usagi assemble together in which they give each other high-fives before all of them vanish in which Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, in her Ordinal Scale 'avatar'/real-life body, Kotone, Keiko, Rika, Andrew, Tai, Matt, TK, Ken, Yolei, and Shion wake up.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Around the same time, we find ourselves within the Motomiya household where we find Jun Motomiya, in her bed room, lying down on her bed, and an Amusphere around her head also 'awaken' with a wide smile on her lips.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Returning to the stadium, our heroes and heroines get down to the stage where Yuuna is looking sadly over the unconscious Eiji while the rest of our heroes and heroines assemble in front of Yuna, who has come down from the stage.

Kazuto tells Yuna, "Great show, Yuna."

Yuna says, "Thank you." As Yuna starts to glow, she says, "My data was created from a small part of the data from the final floor boss of Aincrad. Since it has been defeated, my data will be reset. So, this is farewell."

Kazuto says, shocked, "No way!"

Yuuna says, concerned, "No…"

Yuna tells Yuuna, "It was really fun. Because singing in front of crowd is my…No, it is OUR dream." Yuna looks at Yuuna and she says, with a smile, "Time for me to return something to you. The event of memory loss is spurred by the fear of death. But you managed to overcome it and fight. That's why you are going to be able to remember." Yuna then puts her hand on Asuna's left cheek where her Augma is attached and Asuna gasps as her memories from SAO flow back into her in which Yuna says, "I couldn't get the others, but I managed to learn where they are. I'll leave the rest to you. Thank you." Yuna then looks and smiles at Yuuna before she vanishes completely in a shower of lights.

Veemon says, "That's…saddening."

Patamon says, with a nod, "I agree, Veemon."

Yuuna says, with a smile, "Goodbye…Yuna…sister…" But just then there is a loud rumbling and the whole stadium starts to shake with great violence.

Yolei asks, confused, "Now what?"

Hawkmon says, looking upwards, "Up there!" Everyone looks up to see that Aincrad was still up in the sky and it was glowing in which a dark violet glow is coming from Aincrad.

Gabumon asks, "What is that?"

Gatomon says, plainly, "That's not good." Soon after, there are screams in which they look to see violet energy leaving from the area where Professor Shigemura was at and 'dark energy' leaving Eiji's Augma which head up into the sky in which they become a large 'violet mass'.

Tai says, seriously, "Everyone, get ready!"

Matt says, with a serious tone, "It looks like UNI-SHOCKER had 'backup scheme' of sorts." The 'violet mass' then starts to take shape and transforms into an immense sized Digimon that's sized skyscrapers and/or Obelisk the Tormentor with grey-green body and violet 'tentacles'.

Mina asks, shocked, "What the heck is that?"

Lita says, stunned, "That's a good question."

Kari asks, curiously, "A Digimon?"

Yuuna says, "Arcadiamon."

Everyone looks at Yuuna and Davis asks, "You know that thing?"

Yuuna says, with a nod, "I found information on it within UNI-SHOCKER's database. I don't know much, but it is an artificial Digimon created by UNI-SHOCKER using all data on all Digimon."

There are gasps of shock and Ken says, "Oh, great. This is Kimeramon all over again."

TK tells Ken, "Easy, Ken. But I have a bad feeling that this is WORSE than Kimeramon."

Patamon says, with a nod, "No kidding, TK."

Yolei asks, nervously, "So, what do we do now?"

Davis responds, with a serious tone, "That's a dumb question, Yolei."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "I thought that you would say that, Davis." Soon enough, the Digidestined and the two 'Digimon Tamers' prepare their digivices and their Digimon are preparing for a major fight.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Outside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, there are multiple explosions coming from it as [Tuxedo Mask], [Sailor Celestial], and the [Sailor Scouts] from her Earth are looking at the chaos happening at the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER.

[Sailor Jupiter] says, with a smirk, "It looks like someone is having a party and didn't invite us."

[Sailor Uranus] says, with a sly smile, "Then we just crash."

[Sailor Neptune] says, with a warm smile, "You would Uranus-chan."

[Sailor Moon] then looks at Kamen Rider Lunar, who is in his 'new form', and she asks, "Are you sure that you don't know any allies in there?"

Kamen Rider Lunar responds, "Not one, Meatball Head. Any attempt to put any 'agents' into UNI-SHOCKER proved…bad. And that's being nice. They aren't stupid."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "Well, it looks like they weren't smart enough or, like any villains, too smug to see this coming."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "We should make our move, now."

[Sailor Pluto] says, with a nod, "I have to agree with Tuxedo Mask's sentiment."

[Sailor Celestial] says, nodding his head, "Yeah. We still have to worry about Embryo. He might have been 'wounded' when he attempted to steal my counterparts' memories like he did mine, but despite it backfiring on him, big time, he won't stop until he has the power of any version of me."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, nodding his head, "Agreed. He is a dangerous enemy."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Plus, Ange and the others are in there."

[Sailor Moon] says, with a smile, "We won't abandon your new friends."

[Sailor Star] says, with a smile, "They took care of you when you were trapped in their world."

[Sailor Nebula] says, "Anyway, let's not take too long. You haven't been gone too long for our world, but let's just say that your family has been worried sick."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Not my fault!"

[Sailor Orion] says, "True, it is this Embryo's fault. So, you can take out your aggression on him."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "It won't be easy from what you have told us."

[Sailor Pluto] says, "He seems to be 'displaced' from 'normal space-time'."

[Sailor Venus] asks, "What's 'normal space-time'?"

[Sailor Uranus] says, "Later, Venus-chan. Right now, we have to move." The others nod their heads in agreement in which Kamen Rider Lunar, [Tuxedo Mask], and the [Sailor Scouts] head out to UNI-SHOCKER which seems to be in completely chaos.

Kamen Rider Lunar thinks in his mind, determined tone in his mind, _"Don't worry, sis. We're on our way. We're bring you back from the control of that freak, Meatball Head."_ Soon enough, the group manages to find a way inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters which doesn't prove difficult with a 'cloaking device' in the group's possession combined with the chaos happening all over UNI-SHOCKER headquarters.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Embryo is with the Diamond Rose Knights as they look at their Ragna-Mails, which haven't seemed to have changed.

Tanya asks, curiously, "Master Embryo? What is so important about our Ragna-Mails?"

Embryo says, "I'm not surprised that you don't see any difference, but that's to be expected. I don't want our enemies to see that either. I have added 'special additions' through the technology that I acquired from UNI-SHOCKER."

Chris asks, curiously, "What kind of 'additions', Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Very special ones, my dear Chris. Ones that include shielding against magical powers especially those used by Sailor Scouts."

Salia says, with a wicked smile, "I see, Master Embryo."

Embryo says, with a sly grin, "My dear Salia, this is why one should have a 'backup plan'." Embryo says, "However, Suguha's powers might prove a problem. Remember, she is a powerful one. She isn't the 'Sailor Scout of Reality' for no reason at all."

Salia says, with a nod, "We understand, Master Embryo."

Ersha asks, curiously, "What are we doing Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "It is time to head for the place that they call New National Stadium. You shall see soon enough, my darling Ersha." Embryo gives a wicked smile while keeping his arms behind his back, but his left arm is involuntary shaking due to an 'aliment' that Embryo can't seem to 'shake off'. And also, on the meanwhile, a 'sliver of doubt' starts to form in Ersha's mind, but she ignores it…for now.

 **End Scene 19**

Now, the tide seems to be really turning! Our heroes and heroines have managed to stop the mass scanning of the SAO survivors' minds, but it looks like UNI-SHOCKER had other plans too, however, they have their own 'problems' going on and they are about to get worse! Plus, Embryo is making his next move, but it looks like he may be having 'troubles' of his own. How is this going to end up? Well, you know what to do, everyone! Please read and review and find out, but NO FLAMES, please! If you don't like the story, then don't review it at all! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	20. The Ending Arcadia

We are getting closer to the final end of the story and while it looks like Professor Shigemura's plan is done, it doesn't mean that UNI-SHOCKER and Embryo are done and in fact, far from it in Embryo's case. And now, with the Sailor Celestial from Lunar's world making her appearance, what will happen next? Well, you are going to have to read and see for yourselves, everyone! Now, yet again, everyone, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 20: The Ending Arcadia**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, it is pure chaos as personal and Combatmen of UNI-SHOCKER, among others, are fighting against the *Sailor Celestial* of Kamen Rider Lunar's/Kamen Rider Terra's dimension, who has been hiding under their noses this whole thing and has now revealed herself, showing that she is already a Valkyrie Sailor Scout. Nanaya is currently fighting against *Sailor Celestial* in which Nanaya is showing a combat prowess where she is using martial arts to fight *Sailor Celestial* and matching her move for move.

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a smirk, "Well, it looks like you are more than a street walker after all."

Nanaya responds, "Street walker, huh? I take that as a compliment."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a wide grin, "And you will be taking this as well." *Sailor Celestial* then spins around Nanaya and spin kicks her in the back of her head causing her to get knocked down to the ground.

*Sailor Celestial* leaps away, but then a male voice shouts out, "Hold it right there!" When *Sailor Celestial* looks to the source of the voice, she sees UNI-SHOCKER's duplicates/clones of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers preparing their Power Blaster to fire on her.

*Sailor Celestial* sweat drops at that and she asks, not impressed, "Really?" Much to the surprise of the 'Doppelganger Rangers', *Sailor Celestial* turns her back to them, takes out a bullseye from a sub-space pocket, and well…she makes a 'motion' that says 'come and try it' basically. The 'Doppelganger Rangers' give a grunt of indignation and aim their Power Blaster right at *Sailor Celestial*.

"Fire!" They say in unison as they fire their Power Blaster right at *Sailor Celestial*, but when the attack gets close to her, *Sailor Celestial* spins around on her heels and with one swift kick, she knocks the attack right back at the 'Doppelganger Rangers' in which they are hit by their own attack and they are destroyed in a strong explosion. *Sailor Celestial* then walks over and finds the duplicates of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Power Coins where the 'duplicate Rangers' were destroyed in which she picks them up and puts them into her sub-space pocket.

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a sly smile, "I know that this is bad, but I can't help to say: Hope that you had a blast." *Sailor Celestial* dodges another kick from Nanaya and the two of them continue to fight again.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

At New National Stadium, our Sailor Scouts and Digidestined with their Digimon partners are facing off against the immense artificial Digimon, Arcadiamon, is floating in the skies above them in which while Yuuna, hovering over the unconscious Eiji, Kazuto, Kotone, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, Sammy, Tuxedo Mask, and all of the Digidestined, minus Davis and Sailor Sun, are watching from the ground while the Sailor Scouts, Davis, in his 'Light Hawk form', Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon, MagnaAngemon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, RizeGreymon, Crescemon, and Mastemon are assembled together against the immense Digimon.

Tai shouts out, "Be careful! This Digimon was created, so, we don't know what it can do!"

Matt asks, "How can they create their own Digimon?"

Ken says, with a serious tone, "That's a good question. Is this creature like Kimeramon? It might have been created from Digimon data…namely Digimon 'DNA', but it has no qualities from any Digimon that we have known."

Kazuto asks Ken, "So, you think that Digimon could be completely artificial?"

Ken says, "It seems that way, but I can't see how."

TK tells Ken, "We're going to have to worry about that later, Ken."

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode says, "Be careful, everyone!"

WarGreymon says, with a nod, "Yeah! We don't know what this thing is capable of!"

Mastemon says, "We're not going to know unless we attack."

RizeGreymon says, "Then I'll start off!"

" **Trident Revolver!** "

RizeGreymon fires three orange spheres of energy from his revolver-like cybernetic arm that slams into a force-field around Arcadiamon that shimmers with '0' and '1' like computer code when RizeGreymon's attack hits the force-field.

Sailor Jupiter asks, surprised, "What the?"

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "No effect!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "It has a force-field around him!"

Davis yells out, "Then lets him hard enough that his force-field is worth squat!"

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode shouts out, "You got it!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode then yells out, "WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon!"

WarGreymon says, with a nod, "Right!"

As the three Mega Digimon prepare to attack, Matt shouts out, "Careful!"

" **Position Laser!** "

" **Terra Force!** "

" **Metal Wolf Claw!** "

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon unleash their attacks on Arcadiamon, but much like what happened with RizeGreymon's attack, their attacks are negated by the massive Digimon's shield in which it doesn't flinch at all.

The humans and Digimon are shocked and MagnaAngemon says, stunned, "Impossible!"

Sailor Sun says, flabbergasted, "It negated their attacks!"

Ken says, shocked, "Three Mega Digimon! He negated the attacks of three MEGA Digimon!"

TK says, with a nod, "I know, Ken. This isn't really good."

Sailor Venus yells out, excitedly, "It is our turn! Maybe it can only negate Digimon attacks!"

Sailor Jupiter says, nodding her head and with an excited tone, "Yeah!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus leap forward to attack and Sailor Moon shouts out, "Wait!" However, it is too late as the two of them attack Arcadiamon, but like with the Digimon attacks, Arcadiamon's shield negates the attacks.

Sailor Uranus says, "There goes that theory."

Sailor Neptune says, "And all of us are now Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, so, our attacks are quite powerful."

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor, "I'm using my computer to scan the force-field to find a way through it."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I think that you have to make that fast, Mercury. I don't like the way that it is moving." Everyone looks to see the head of Arcadiamon moving after it remained stationary even through the attacks of the Digimon and Sailor Scouts.

Mastemon gains a bad feeling and she shouts out, "Look out!" Mastemon goes over to Sailor Moon before a massive explosion of energy envelops the Sailor Scouts, Davis, and the Digimon causing them to scream as seemly all of them are hit hard by the attack, which shakes the whole of the stadium causing the others to fall to the ground due to the sheer violence of shockwave caused by the explosion of energy. When the explosion dies down, Davis, the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, and the Digimon, minus Mastemon, fall from the sky with the Digimon de-digivolving back into their Rookie forms, expect for Gatomon, who is in her Champion form, before Davis, the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon, and the Digimon, minus Mastemon, crash down into the seats with nasty set of 'thuds'.

Kazuto shouts out, worriedly, "Sugu! Asuna!" Kazuto then races over to the fallen forms of Sailor Celestial and Sailor Star, who has crashed nearby and like the others, their forms are smoking.

Tai yells out, "Agumon! Kari! Davis!" He then runs over to Sailor Sun, Davis, and Agumon in which Davis barely struggles to his feet.

Davis says, with a groan, "Ouch."

Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "Where is Sailor Moon?" He looks back up in the sky in which he sees that Sailor Moon and Mastemon are unharmed with a large spherical shield surrounding them.

Sailor Moon says, surprised, "Thanks, Mastemon."

Mastemon responds, "No problem. You are our partner after all." When Mastemon releases the shield, she says, "But that Digimon is incredible. It is just as or even more powerful than the four Sovereign Digimon."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "You mean the four Digimon that rule the Digital World?!"

Mastemon says, with a nod, "Yes, Serena. However, I fear that this 'creature' wasn't using its full power."

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "You're kidding?"

Mastemon says, "I wish that I was."

Sailor Moon says, with a groan, "Just great." Sailor Moon then gasps as she remembers the others, she looks down, and she yells out, concerned when she sees the others, "Are you okay?!"

Sailor Mars groans out, weakly, "Do you have to ask that question Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "We're in trouble."

Mastemon says, "I have to agree, partner." Sailor Celestial struggles to walk over to her two Digimon partners, Agumon (Suguha) and Lunamon, who groan out in pain as they lie on the ground.

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Agumon? Lunamon? Please tell me that you are okay."

Agumon (Suguha) says, woozily, "I'm still ready, boss. Send me back in…"

Lunamon says, weakly, "I'm…okay. It is miracle that we…weren't deleted."

Ken has Wormmon in his arms and he asks, concerned, "Wormmon?"

Wormmon shakes his head and he says, "I'm okay, Ken."

Yolei says, holding Hawkmon, "Hawkmon…"

Hawkmon shakes his head and he says, "I'm not…seriously hurt, Yolei. I've just a real bad headache."

Yolei says, worriedly, "What power."

Kazuto asks Sailor Star, "Are you and Sugu okay, Asuna?"

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Y-Yes, Kirito-kun."

Rika says, "Makes you glad that you have that armor."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "No kidding." As Sailor Celestial looks up, Sailor Moon and Mastemon are facing off against Arcadiamon, who has just knocked nearly all of the Sailor Scouts, and the Digimon partners, many in their highest digivolved forms, of the Digidestined from the skies with one attack with plenty of our heroes and heroines having worried looks on their faces.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we are within another part of the facility where there is a massive explosion as Ange, riding on Villkiss, comes through the smoke and dust caused by the explosion, and using Villkiss, currently in its flight mode, as a battering ram to knock over dozens upon dozens UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen before she stops and gasps in shock at what she sees.

Ange says, shocked, "No…Vivian…Sala…" Ange then sees Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, still wearing the mind control masks of UNI-SHOCKER on their faces, are standing a rigid attention with a whole lot of woman that are dressed a lot like Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname in which all of them have dragon-like tails coming out of their tailbone area with small red dragon wings coming out of their backs. Ange shouts out, "Vivian!" Ange flies down in front of them and Ange shouts out at Vivian, "Vivian, it's me! Ange! Answer me!" However, Vivian doesn't respond and remains standing in place. Ange says, with a snarl, "They are going to pay for this." Ange puts her hands on the mask and start to pull on the edge, but the mask refuses to come off in which Ange shouts out, "Come on! Come on! Get off your stupid piece of crap!"

Just then a voice booms, "I don't think so, little girl." Ange leaps back and turns to the voice to see Dragan in front of her.

Ange yells out, taking out a pistol, "Who the fuck is you?!"

Dragan responds, "I'm Dragan, one of the elite members of UNI-SHOCKER, and you should be trapped in your blissful dream. I guess that we have that spy in our ranks to thank for this."

Ange responds, "What do you think genius?"

Dragan says, "It is ironic that one of the people that we had considered going after was right under our noses."

Ange says, with a smirk, "It sounds like she got the better of you."

Dragan says, "Hardly. She may have upset our plans, but she will be taken care of soon enough like you." Dragan snaps her fingers and Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname transform in their dragon forms with the masks still on their face and they howl at Ange.

Ange yells out, "Vivian! Sala! You have to fight it!"

Dragan responds, "Don't bother. They belong to us now. And thanks to you and others, we have plenty of information on your Mecha to build our own versions, so, we don't need you anymore." Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, in their dragon forms, hiss at Ange, who is reluctant to pull the trigger and hurt them especially Vivian in which Ange snarls angrily at Dragan for her current situation.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Returning to New National Stadium, Sailor Moon and Mastemon are continuing the fight against Arcadiamon, the massive artificial Digimon created by UNI-SHOCKER, while the others struggle to recover from Arcadiamon's last attacks which knocked the other Sailor Scouts out of the sky and forced the other Digimon, who were in highest forms, Ultimate or Mega, to return to their Rookie forms through it is Champion for Gatomon.

" **Chaos Degradation!** "

Mastemon unleashes her power on Arcadiamon, but her strongest attack doesn't even scratch Arcadiamon, thanks to its powerful shield.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Not even a scratch!"

Mastemon says, "I dare say that this creature rivals my own power."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I already kind of got that."

Mastemon asks, "What are they planning with this creature?"

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "Not anything good."

Mastemon says, seeing Arcadiamon look at them, "Move!" Sailor Moon and Mastemon fly away from Arcadiamon's sight before a massive explosion of power hit where they were just moments before and they yelp as they are flung away by the shockwave while the others on the ground yelp as the shockwave shakes the whole of the stadium.

Tai says, stunned, "Such power!"

TK says, "It may be a Digimon, but I can't call it a monster since I would be insulting them!"

Ken says, "I know, TK. This is worse than Kimeramon. They have made a true nightmare!"

Hawkmon says, "I have to certainly agree with you, Ken."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "No kidding! Mastemon can rival even the Digimon Sovereigns and her attack did nothing!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Couldn't Sailor Celestial use her new power?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I've been trying!"

Sailor Pluto says, "No, Celestial! You haven't recovered from your first transformation! Your new transformation is a transcended power and the amount of strain on your body is immense! You need time to recover before you can even think to attempt to transform again!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Just great."

Tai says, with a serious tone, "Well, we can't just sit here!"

Davis says, with a nod, "That's right!"

Sailor Sun says, nodding her head in agreement, "I know, Dai-kun, but it blew us all away with ease!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "We can't just give up! Who knows how much damage that this thing will cause? And you know that I don't mean 'if', I mean HOW!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "We know, Davis!"

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena…"

Sammy looks at the situation and he thinks, _"Come on, Meatball Head."_ He puts his hands over his heart and feels a strange 'tug' at it, but he ignores it for now. Sailor Moon unleashes a massive silver energy dragon at Arcadiamon, but like the other attacks, it doesn't do anything at all.

Sailor Moon says, "Nothing!"

Mastemon says, "Most likely, when UNI-SHOCKER created this beast with yours power in mind!"

Down below, Sailor Mercury overhears Mastemon and she shouts out, "Mastemon is right! From my scans, the energy field surrounding this artificial Digimon is running on wavelengths that negates our energies as well as Digimon's energies!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "That's just great! That means that our attacks are worthless!"

Davis says, strongly, "Well, we can't just give up!"

TK says, "No one is saying to give up, but we need a plan!"

Davis yells out, "Well, why don't we attack that freak from different sides? We've been attacking it one at a time and at one point at a time!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Davis is right!"

Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and Davis asks, curiously, "I am?"

Sailor Mercury says, "From my scans, it seems like Arcadiamon's 'shield' focuses on one point when an attack strikes the shield. I notice the energy of the shield focuses at that point of impact."

Tai says, with a smirk, "Awesome! That means if we hit from multiple points with strong enough attacks, we can get through the shield!"

Yolei says, "But our Digimon haven't recovered from that last strike!"

Davis says, seriously, "I know, but I'm not going to let that stop us! We've beaten the odds before and we are going to do that today!" Just then there is a bright glow coming from Davis and everyone looks at Davis in which Veemon starts to glow as well.

Patamon asks, confused, "What's happening?"

 **Digivolution**

" **Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"**

" **Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"**

" **Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to…Magnamon!"**

" **Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"**

" **ExVeemon Digivolve to…AeroVeedramon!"**

" **Veemon Warp Digivolve to…UlforceVeedramon!"**

" **Veemon Warp Digivolve to…Goldramon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

Afterwards, Veemon appears in all of his Digivolved forms of Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, ExVeemon, and AeroVeedramon along with two new Digimon with one being a huge golden dragon with a silver mask on his face, red gantlet around his left wrist, blue gantlet around his right wrist, golden bracelet on his upper left arm, and eight wings coming out of his back. The other new Digimon is blue armored humanoid Dragon with a huge golden 'V' on his chest armor with armored bracelets around his armored wrists and lower arms as well as a pair of blue dragon wings coming out of his back.

With the end of this Digivolution, everyone else is shocked and Yolei shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Patamon says, amazed, "Veemon just digivolved into all of his Digimon forms like he did in the 'dream world'!"

Ken asks, "But who are the two new Digimon with them?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon's voice)**

" **Digimon of legend, that's who! The golden dragon is Goldramon, of course, he is a Holy Dragon Digimon of incredible power! He is one of four legendary dragon Digimon known as 'Four Great Dragons' which includes Azulongmon and he earned that name! Those two gantlets have tiny Dragon Digimon sealed in them with the red known as 'Amon of the Red Flame' and the blue known as 'Umon of Blue Thunder' giving Goldramon power over Destruction and Regeneration! His God Flame attack exorcises all evil by the powers of destruction and rebirth! The other Digimon is UlforceVeedramon, an Exalted Dragon Knight Digimon and one of the legendary 'Royal Knight' Digimon, the great guardians of the Digital World! His armor is made of Blue Chrome Digi-zoid, which is one of the rarest versions of Chrome Digi-zoid armor, giving him incredible speed allowing him to cut the skies and cleave the earth in half! His Ray of Victory and Ulforce Saber attacks can cut through any opponent that dares to threaten the Digital World or his comrades!"**

Ken says, amazed, "I think that Veemon digivolved into TWO Mega forms, not just one!"

Yolei asks, flabbergasted, "Veemon has TWO LEGENDARY Mega forms?!"

Hawkmon says, awe-struck, "It would seem so."

Davis says, shocked, "Whoa!"

UlforceVeedramon and Goldramon say in unison, "Whoa, indeed! Your determination allowed you to tap into your hidden power as the Digidestined of Miracles and Life as well as mine, Davis! UlforceVeedramon is my 'Mega form of Miracles' while Goldramon is my 'Mega form of Life'! Your refusal to quit and surrender has recreated the miracle of the 'dream dimension' that we went into when we fought MaloMyotismon!"

Davis shouts out, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Tai says, with a grin, "That's Davis for you!"

Matt says, with a nod, "You got that right!"

Sailor Sun says, with a warm loving smile, "That's my Dai-kun, Tai!"

Davis shouts out, determined tone in his voice, "Now, let's get that freak!"

All of Veemon's digivolved forms reply in unison, "You got it, Davis!" Soon enough, Davis and all of Veemon's digivolutions leap into action much to the amazement of Sailor Moon and Mastemon.

(Digimon 02 music 'Going Digital' starts)

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "No way…"

Mastemon says, with a plain tone and nod, "He is the Digidestined of Miracles and Life for a reason, partner."

Davis shouts out, creates a powerful blast weapon from one of his Light Hawk wings, "Ready, Moon girl!" Sailor Moon just nods her head and Davis shouts out, "Hit it!"

" **Fire Rocket!** "

" **Thunder Blast!** "

" **Magna Blast!** "

" **V-Laser!** "

" **V-Wing Blade!** "

" **Ray of Victory!** "

" **God Flame!** "

" **Chaos Degradation!** "

Flamedramon, Raidramon, and Magnamon combine their attacks at one area of Arcadiamon, ExVeemon and AeroVeedramon combine their attacks at another area, and the three Mega Digimon unleash their powerful attacks at three other places with Davis and Sailor Moon firing their own attacks at two more places in which all of the attacks slam into the shield at once causing Arcadiamon and its shield to strain against the assault, but they manage to hold, however, albeit barely.

Gatomon says, with a snarl, "Darn it! It is holding them back!"

Ken says, "Yeah, but barely!"

Tai says, "We need a bit more power!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "We need to get back in there now!"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "There is no need!" Everyone that's not engaged against Arcadiamon focus on Sailor Celestial and they are amazed to see her glowing in which she says, with a smirk, "It seems like Davis' power trigger more power in me." Sailor Celestial asks her two Digimon partners, "Ready?"

Agumon (Suguha) says, with an excited tone, "Oh, yeah! Put me back in boss!"

Lunamon says, "Always, Suguha!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, holding out her right hand charged with energy, "DNA Charge, Overdrive!" Sailor Celestial slams her energy field into her digivice where it sends that energy into Agumon (Suguha) and Lunamon.

(Digimon 02 music 'Going Digital' ends)

 **Double Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to…ShineGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Double Warp Digivolve to…Dianamon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

With the end of their Digivolution, Agumon (Suguha) is replaced by white and red armored humanoid Dragon Digimon with metallic jet wings, golden red armored helmet, and golden armored wrists and lower arms. Lunamon is replaced by a white and dark blue armored female humanoid Digimon with double-bladed lance with the blades shaped like crescent moons with large crescent moons with faces on them attached to her legs.

 **Digimon Analyzer (Dianamon's voice)**

" **I am Dianamon, one of legendary Digimon of the Olympus Twelve, the mightiest Mega Digimon that rival even the Sovereigns of the Digital World! My power is over ice, water, and the moon and all those that have ill will be frozen to absolute zero with my Crescent Harken and Arrow of Artemis attacks! My partner is ShineGreymon, a mighty Light Dragon Digimon of Flames, who fights with the power of the sun itself, which is also wielded by his mighty GeoGrey Sword and his Glorious Burst and Shining Blast attacks focus the power of the sun to vaporize his enemies!"**

The others that aren't fighting Arcadiamon are awe-struck by the new Digimon and Hawkmon says, looking at Dianamon, "I can't believe that I'm seeing one of the mighty Olympus Twelve, Digimon that rival the Royal Knights and the Digimon Sovereigns!"

There are gasps of shock and amazement and Yolei says, amazed, "No way!"

Keiko says, looking at Dianamon, "She's beautiful."

Kotone says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Rika says, with a grin, "Like brother, like sister."

(Digimon 02 music 'Run Around' starts)

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Let's go for it!"

ShineGreymon says, with a nod, "You got it, boss!" Sailor Celestial and her two new Mega Digimon leap up to aid the others who are fighting Arcadiamon.

" **Glorious Burst!** "

" **Arrow of Artemis!** "

ShineGreymon unleashes a beam of solar energy and flames while Dianamon fires a powerful of ice energy and with Sailor Celestial firing powerful elemental energy from her railguns, the three additional attacks are what was necessary and Arcadiamon's shield shatters like glass causing the immense artificial Digimon to roar out in extreme pain and agony as its shield is shattered.

Tai shouts out, excitedly, "They did it!"

Agumon says, excitedly, "Incredible!"

Gabumon says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Davis shouts out, "Hit it hard!" Soon enough, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Davis, and the Digimon attack by slashing its body with blades if they have them or blasting him with 'energy attacks' causing Arcadiamon to roar out in pain and agony as it is greatly damaged, but then Arcadiamon unleashes a powerful shockwave that cause powerful winds that blows all of them away while also forcing those on the ground to hold on for dear life.

Matt says, stunned, "Unbelievable! It still has so much power!"

Ken says, "They are almost there!" Just then ShineGreymon, wielding a massive duel-bladed golden-red sword, charges in at Arcadiamon's head.

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Finish it, ShineGreymon!"

" **GeoGrey Sword!** "

ShineGreymon's sword glows with power and he charge right at Arcadiamon's head in which with one massive slash, ShineGreymon beheads Arcadiamon's head which shatters into data particles while the rest of his body explodes before dispelling into hundreds of thousands of data particles to signal Arcadiamon's final destruction.

(Digimon 02 music 'Run Around' ends)

Sailor Sun yells out, excitedly, "You did it!"

Tai says, with a nod and wide smile, "Big time, Kari!"

Sailor Venus shouts out, excitedly, "Way to go!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Davis touch down to the ground with ShineGreymon, Dianamon, and all of Veemon's digivolved forms de-digivolving back into Agumon (Suguha), Lunamon, and Veemon.

Sailor Celestial tells her two Digimon partners, "You did great, you two."

Lunamon says, with a smile, "Thanks, Suguha."

Davis tells Veemon, "You were really awesome, buddy."

Veemon says, with a sly grin, "Thanks, Davis!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "That ends that."

Sailor Star says, looking up at Aincrad, "But I don't think that this is over, yet."

Kazuto says, "I agree, Asuna."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to within UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, the group of figures that make up UNI-SHOCKER's leadership looking over a holographic screen showing what happened to Arcadiamon as the whole of the building shakes from the battles going on within the building.

One of them says, in a high-pitched male, "They defeated Arcadiamon! That shouldn't be possible! We had all of the information on them and combined it with the information of the best and most powerful Digimon that there is!"

Another one says, with a deep and commanding male voice, "Easy, I am as shocked as you are. And you have a right to be worried."

As the sounds of explosions are heard and the building shakes all around the figures, the high-pitched male figure says, "No joke, Dark! The Sailor Celestial of Terra's world has revealed herself and she has been under our noses for how knows too long! She has just revealed herself and we can't be sure what kind of damage that she did other than bringing down our defenses allowing herself and any Sailor Scout to use FULL power in here!"

The male with the deep male voice says, "And who knows how much 'other damage' she caused, my friend. This is a factor that we didn't take into account and now, Shigemura has been captured and his daughter's body has somehow been removed from our possession." The male with the deep male voice then says, "Prepare for evacuation back to Terra's world."

There are gasps and the male with high male voice asks, shocked, "What? Are you serious, Dark?!"

The male with the deep male voice, Dark, responds, "I am, Ego. You said it yourself. We don't know how much 'damage' that the Sailor Celestial of Terra's world and look at this." A holographic screen showing *Sailor Celestial* fighting off Kamen Rider Terra, Nanaya, and *Sailor Scouts*, who are under UNI-SHOCKER's control, at the same time. Dark says, "She is fighting all of them at the same time and she has barely lost much energy at all. She is very powerful and very prepared in which she may not be the only 'agent' hiding in our employ."

There are even more gasps and the high male voice, Ego, asks, "You mean that there are other spies?"

Dark says, "I would bet on it. We need to go back to worlds where we have a firmer grasp to regroup and try again another day." Dark says, in a commanding tone, "Begin evacuation on all of our facilities in this world. Start with the ones furthest away from our gateways. On the meanwhile, we need to hold the line here. They are focused, here, in our headquarters in this world…"

Just then there are more alarms and Ego asks, annoyed, "Now what?"

A holographic screen appears in front of Dark and he says, "It seems like we have more 'uninvited guests'." He then displays a screen of Kamen Rider Lunar, [Tuxedo Mask], and [Sailor Scouts] hiding for the area that Ange is in and another screen showing Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk retrieving their Para-Mails and causing more havoc all around.

Ego yells out, annoyed, "Oh, great!"

Dark says, "Ego, take the rest of the leadership and head back to our headquarters in Terra's world." Dark then sets out into the open and revealing himself to be a humanoid in dark Egyptian Blue Kamen Rider armor and he says, with a powerful aura surrounding him, "I'm going to get Nanaya."

( **Elsewhere in the building; a short time soon afterwards** )

Back in another part of the building, Ange is riding on Villkiss, in its flight mode, as she is flying away from Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname, all of whom in their 'dragon forms', and under the control of the mind control masks of UNI-SHOCKER.

Ange shouts out, "Damn it! Wake up!"

Dragan says, with a nasty sly tone and sinister sly smirk, "What's the matter? You had no problem slaughtering them before!"

Ange yells at Dragan, "I'm getting sick and tired of your mouth, you ass!" Ange then dodges attacks from the four of them and she shouts out, irritated tone in her voice, "Damn it!"

Dragan asks, with a sinister sly tone, "What are you going to do? Are you going to get killed or are you going to kill your allies?"

Ange snarls at Dragan and a familiar female voice yells out, "How about 'none of the above'?" Soon after, a wave of silver and rainbow energy fills the whole room which breaks the masks of all Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname as well as all of the women dressed like the dragon princess and her two guardians in which Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname transform back into their human forms before collapsing to the ground.

Dragan asks, shocked, "What?!" Ange and Dragan turn to the source to see Kamen Rider Lunar with [Tuxedo Mask] and the [Sailor Scouts].

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, pushing a button on his belt, " **Vent! Lunar Centurion!** " Kamen Rider Lunar then creates a sword that looks like a Roman Gladius with a blade curved a crescent moon in which Kamen Rider Lunar slashes at Dragan causing her to yelp in pain as her armored waist is damaged.

Dragan yells out, angrily, "You!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Forgetting about someone? Big mistake!" [Sailor Celestial] then fires her railguns that slam into Dragan and sends her flying through a wall.

Ange asks, "Which one are you?"

[Sailor Celestial] responds, "Seriously, Ange? Do I have to remind you when you threw out the yogurt that Coco gave you?"

Ange says, with a glare and a smirk, "It's you. Something tells me that you have your memories back."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "Yep! I'm glad that you okay. The others gave me the heads up."

Ange says, looking at [Tuxedo Mask] and [Sailor Scouts], "I guess that they did."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "This isn't them. These are the Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Scouts from my world."

Ange gives a look of surprise and [Tuxedo Mask] says, "We heard about you from our Sailor Celestial."

[Sailor Moon] says, with a nod, "Thank you for taking care of her while she was trapped in your world, Ange-san."

Ange says, "This is getting confusing."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "You are telling me."

Ange says, "That's because you are the one that saved me."

[Sailor Celestial] asks, confused, "Huh?"

Ange asks, "Remember about us talking about a 'you' from where he came from?"

When Ange points to Kamen Rider Lunar, Kamen Rider Lunar asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean…?"

Ange tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "Yeah, YOUR Suguha, who has been hiding under UNI-SHOCKER's noses, has come out and she is the reason that this place is blowing up…mainly."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "That was a twist."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "One, I bet that this place wasn't expecting."

Ange asks, "What was your first clue?"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "She may have gotten the drop on them, but she might need help."

Ange says, with a sly smirk, "I doubt that she will."

[Sailor Moon] asks, "What makes you say that?" Just then there are two explosions that blow two holes in the wall, but it was the furthest away from everyone.

[Sailor Mars] asks [Sailor Moon], annoyed, "Does that answer your question, Meatball Head?"

[Sailor Star] says, looking at [Sailor Celestial], "My, your counterpart from this 'other world' is really violent."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Well, what did you expect Asuna? Her world was practically conquered by UNI-SHOCKER and your counterpart, here, can admit that they are no pushovers. They have tech that can weaken even Valkyrie Sailor Scouts."

[Sailor Pluto] says, with a nod, "Agreed. It is most likely due to your counterpart's 'interference' is the reason that we are at full power in here."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Let's get Vivian and her people out of here."

[Sailor Mercury] says, looking at the currently unconscious 'dragon people', "Amazing."

[Sailor Jupiter] says, "Help now and be curious about them later, Mercury!"

[Sailor Mercury] responds, nervously, "Right!" Ange can't help to be amazed at how similar that this [Sailor Mercury] is exactly alike the Sailor Mercury of this Earth, but soon enough, she is assisting the others in help getting the 'dragon people' awakened and to safety.

( **On the meanwhile; Within another part of the building** )

We return to the chaos that *Sailor Celestial*, the one of Kamen Rider Lunar's world, is fighting against Kamen Rider Terra and the *Sailor Scouts* in which she is holding her own despite she is fighting against a legion of Valkyrie Sailor Scouts in which she manages to side-step out of the way of *Sailor Uranus*, who moves nearly at the speed of sound, while backflipping away from *Sailor Jupiter*, whose lightning charged punches are creating small craters the size of beds.

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, annoyed, "How can you be so strong?!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a smirk, "I work out!"

*Sailor Moon* yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "I've had enough of you!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a sly tone, "But I thought that we were getting closer together, sis! We are family!" *Sailor Moon* only responds with an energy wave that *Sailor Celestial* easily ducks under.

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, "You aren't getting away…!" Kamen Rider Terra then gets an idea and he says, "Wait a minute!"

*Sailor Moon* asks, confused, "What is it?"

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, strongly, "She isn't just trying to destroy our facility! She is stalling!"

Nanaya asks, confused, "Huh?!"

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, "Why go through the trouble of exposing herself like that? She is a distraction!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, tauntingly, "Oops! I guess that I've been found out!"

Kamen Rider Terra snarls at *Sailor Celestial* and yells out, "What were you up to?!"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Maybe I'll show you!" Just then Nanaya, Kamen Rider Terra, and the *Sailor Scouts* get thrown into the far-side wall of the room by a really powerful shockwave attacks that stuns them for several moments while *Sailor Celestial* looks to see what or who used to attack, she finds a black armored humanoid with a skull shaped helmet with a familiar pair of swords on his back: Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

*Sailor Celestial* yells out, annoyed, "I told you that I didn't need any help!"

The male armored figure says, "I know, but you can't blame me from worrying about you."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a sigh, "We're family after all."

As *Sailor Celestial* looks at her opponents, Kamen Rider Terra yells out, annoyed, "Who the heck is you?!"

The male armored figure responds, "Me? The name is Kamen Rider Kuro."

Nanaya asks, "Kamen Rider KURO?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, annoyed, "There is no Kamen Rider with that name!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "He is standing before you, genius!"

Kamen Rider Terra snarls and Nanaya yells out, "Wait! Kuro is Japanese for 'Black' and look at his swords!"

When everyone else looks at the swords on the back of the male armored figure, Kamen Rider Kuro, and Kamen Rider Terra yells out, shocked, "No, it can't be!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a grin, "It looks like they realize who you are…big brother."

*Sailor Moon* asks, shocked, "Big brother?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a nod, "That's right, Serena. My big brother and our 'royal brother'. And he just saved our niece from being as evil as you are."

They are looks of shock and Kamen Rider Terra yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Kamen Rider Kuro, basically none other than the Kazuto Kirigaya of Kamen Rider Lunar's and Terra's Earth, responds, "That's right, Darien. You screwed around with my sister, but you aren't going to screw with our niece. She is with friends and safe and sound."

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, with pure fury in his voice, "You dare?! YOU FUCKING DARE TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME?!"

*Sailor Celestial* responds, with a sarcastic sly tone, "No duh, genius! While she was born from a 'bad egg', she is still innocent and I'm not going to allow her to turn into a twisted sicko like you! So, what are you going to do about it?!"

Kamen Rider Terra roars out, extremely enraged, " **Vent! Terra Force Sword!** " Kamen Rider Terra then creates a massive sword from the ground, itself, and with a 'war cry', he leaps at *Sailor Celestial* to cut her down.

Nanaya yells out, strongly, "Don't do it, you baka!" However, it is too late as Kamen Rider Terra is in a massive rage, but *Sailor Celestial* just smirks at him and when Kamen Rider Terra gets close to him, *Sailor Celestial* dodges his sword strike, when it hits the ground, creates a massive crack in the ground that goes down around one story, and hits him in *ahem* Terra's 'private area' with such force that not even his armor can protect him from the 'damage' that he takes in which he groans out in pain before collapses in a heap.

*Sailor Moon* screams out, "No!" She then creates a dark silver energy dragon, which surprises even *Sailor Celestial* and Kamen Rider Kuro in which they barely manage to leap away where the dark silver energy dragon explodes behind them, but it causes a strong explosion that engulfs them in a bright flash. When the bright flash is gone, there is a massive hole where the attack hit while *Sailor Moon* runs over to Kamen Rider Terra.

Nanaya yells out, angrily, "You baka! You nearly destroyed this place!"

*Sailor Uranus* says, "Mistress, they are gone." Everyone then looks to see *Sailor Celestial* and Kamen Rider Kuro have vanished while *Sailor Moon* helps Kamen Rider Terra to his feet.

Kamen Rider Terra says, angrily and weakly, "Damn them…They will pay…"

Nanaya says, "That's left to be seen, my friend." Kamen Rider Terra glares at Nanaya and she says, "If that's your world's version of Kazuto Kirigaya, then we have more problems to deal with."

Kamen Rider Terra says, annoyed, "Fine."

Nanaya says, "Time to move."

As Nanaya starts to walk away, Kamen Rider Terra says, "We will get our daughter."

*Sailor Moon* says, with a dark angered tone, "Yes, Darien-kun. We will get our daughter back and they will pay."

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Within the New National Stadium, our heroes and heroines are assembled inside of the room where Professor Shigemura was coordinating with his plans to do the mass scan of the SAO survivors before his plans went bust. They are in front of Seijirou Kikuoka in which they are talking about something.

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Are you sure?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yes. We found her within the cryogenics tube that she is currently stored in."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "So, you have more than enough evidence to take down UNI-SHOCKER?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Thanks to the mysterious transmission, we do. We are preparing a task force to take down UNI-SHOCKER."

Sailor Celestial says, "Not a good idea right now."

Seijirou says, with a curious look, "Yes. It looks like someone may be already doing that. From what my reports tell me, there are explosions coming from UNI-SHOCKER headquarters."

Sailor Venus asks, with mock curious tone, "Really now?"

Seijirou stays silent for several moments and he then says, "I see." Seijirou then heads off into the distance and when he is gone, quite a few of our heroes and heroines release their held breathes.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Who the heck is this guy?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's a good question, Sugu."

Sailor Nebula, who is holding blankets containing a baby girl with familiar pink hair, asks, nervously, "So…?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Based on what my scanners say, it is Rini."

Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Mask's future daughter, shouts out, "But I'm right here!"

Sailor Mercury says, "That's right. While that baby is you, it isn't you. Her 'temporal signature' suggests that she comes from the same universe as Lunar."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Saturn asks, stunned, "Are you saying?"

Sailor Uranus says, her eyes narrowing, "She is the daughter of the Sailor Moon and Darien from Kamen Rider Lunar's universe."

Tuxedo Mask says, angrily, "Bastard!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Darien's 'evil twin' revived, corrupted, and then 'did that' with his Sailor Moon in a single day?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "They must have used temporal technology to create a 'zone' of 'accelerated time' where our hime's counterpart could go through her pregnancy and birth in less than a day."

Sailor Neptune asks Sailor Pluto, "Is that really possible?"

Sailor Pluto says, "In the vast infinite realms, dimensions, and universes out there, all things are possible and practically nothing is impossible, just highly improbable."

Yolei says, holding her head, "My head hurts."

TK tells Yolei, "You aren't the only one."

Tai asks, "Okay, if this is the daughter of THAT Sailor Moon and 'Evil Darien', what is she doing with us?"

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "You don't think…?"

Sailor Mars says, shaking her head, "No way. That version of Meatball Head has been really 'twisted' and badly."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Then our mysterious 'third party' is in play."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I think so, too, Darien."

Davis asks, "So, what should we do now?"

Kazuto says, "I think that we need to first secure Yuuna's body to make sure that UNI-SHOCKER doesn't try something. They may be 'different' from other villains that you, guys, fought, but…"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Just like any other 'villain', they have plenty of 'base instincts'."

Yolei asks, curiously, "But what about you-know-what in the sky?"

Rika says, with a plain tone, "That's a good question, Yolei."

Kotone asks, "Why would they keep it in the sky like that?"

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke! Shigemura-san's plans have gone down the drain!"

Just then a familiar sinister male voice responds, "Maybe I should say something?" Everyone whip around to the source of the voice to see Embryo walking up to them.

Sailor Moon yells out, stunned, "Embryo!"

Sailor Celestial says, "It looks like someone didn't get enough last time!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I am not here to fight. I am here to say my goodbyes."

There are shocked looks and Sailor Mars asks, surprised, "Goodbye?" Just then Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus notice that Embryo has one arm behind his back and that arm is shaking quite a bit and involuntary.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Returning to UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk are hiding behind their Para-Mails in their flight modes as they are getting fired upon by the members of Arzenal under the control of UNI-SHOCKER including Jill herself.

Rosalie says, annoyed, "Well, this is really great."

Tusk says, "It isn't their fault. They are under the control of those masks."

Hilda tells Tusk, sarcastically, "Well, you tell them that." They are continued to be fired upon by the mind-controlled members of Arzenal while Beetron is assembling a large group of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen, but then the whole area around them and the mind controlled Arzenal personal shakes violently with the force of an earthquake, however, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk are unaffected by the violent shaking.

Rosalie asks, confused, "What the?" Soon after, a massive earthen wall bursts in-between Tusk, Hilda, Roselia, and their Para-Mails and everyone else in which *Sailor Celestial* and Kamen Rider Kuro leaps down in front of them.

Hilda says, seriously, "It's you!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a smirk, "No kidding."

Rosalie asks Hilda, "How can you tell them apart?"

Hilda says, with a grin, "Call it a 'gut instinct', girlfriend."

Rosalie asks, looking at Kuro, "Who the heck is that?"

*Sailor Celestial* responds, plainly, "My big brother."

Tusk asks, surprised, "Big brother?"

Hilda asks, realizing something, "Wait! Do you mean…?"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, with a kind tone, "Nice to meet you, but we don't have time to pleasantries." The massive earthen wall then explodes in which Beetron then steps through and gasps to see Kuro and *Sailor Celestial* in front of him in which the two of them draw their swords.

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Time to rock and roll!" Kuro and *Sailor Celestial* zip in and attacks Beetron in which he roar out as he is slashed by *Sailor Celestial* and her brother before they start dodging the gunfire from the mind-controlled Arzenal members, but the two of them also create energy shields to protect them from the gunfire as well.

( **Elsewhere in the building; on the meanwhile** )

Within a massive underground facility within the building, Ange, [Tuxedo Mask], and the [Sailor Scouts] are leading the 'dragon people' through a gateway to another world.

Salamandinay says, "I can't help to thank you for all that you have done for my people."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "It was no problem, Salamandinay."

Ange says, with a plain tone, "Don't think that we are friends or anything."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "I guess not, Ange."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a sigh, "Geez, Ange…" Soon enough, the 'dragon people' are threw the portal and it closes behind them in which the [Sailor Scouts] destroy the portal technology. The only people left in the room is Ange, [Tuxedo Mask], the [Sailor Scouts], Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname.

[Sailor Mercury] says, using her computer and visor, "Anyway, with the destruction of that portal, they won't know where that Earth is. Someone has already deleted the information."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "Most likely, it was the one or ones that have been helping us."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "The 'agents' that not even Lunar knew about."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "Most likely."

[Sailor Star] asks, "So, what do we do next?"

[Sailor Jupiter] says, "What do you mean Star? We bust this place up so they don't even think about messing with the multiverse again!"

[Sailor Pluto] says, "I doubt that, Jupiter. It seems like UNI-SHOCKER is established all over the multiverse and defeating them in one universe won't affect them too much. While it isn't should be said that defeating their efforts on this Earth mean nothing, they are far from finished."

Kamen Rider Lunar comes into the room and he says, "Your Sailor Pluto is right. UNI-SHOCKER has been all over the multiverse for who knows how long. We will stop them from establishing control over this universe, yes, but they will be far from finished. I know that personality."

[Sailor Moon] says, "We're sorry what happened to our counterparts in your Earth."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't be. They knew the risks of their 'jobs'." Kamen Rider Lunar says, looking at [Tuxedo Mask], "And don't make me have to slap sense into you like I did with your counterpart, here, buddy. You may be two versions of the same person, but my Darien is different from you for an important reason. You, your counterpart here, and my Darien made choices, the one from my Earth made the wrong ones and you made the right ones. And that's what counts." [Tuxedo Mask] nods his head in understanding and Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Now, let's go kick their asses."

Ange says, with a smirk, "You are finally talking my language."

Vivian says, excitedly, "Question: Who is in big trouble? Answer: These people!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a smile, "You got that right!"

Ange says, "We should find Sala's and her guards' machines along with Vivian's Para-Mail!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "Good idea, Ange! We can't let them get their hands on such technology!"

[Sailor Uranus] says, looking at Villkiss, "Based on what we saw with this thing, it is a good idea."

[Sailor Saturn] asks, "But where can we start?" Just there yet another loud explosion and the whole of the building, including the area that they are in, shake violently.

[Sailor Venus] says, with a smirk, "I'm sure that we will find something to do…and something to wreck."

[Sailor Neptune] says, with a sly smile, "I'm sure that you are right, Venus-chan."

( **Within another area of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters; around the same time** )

Joining up with Nanaya, Kamen Rider Terra, and the *Sailor Scouts*, they are meeting with the Kamen Rider-like armored humanoid known as Dark.

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "We're leaving?!"

Dark tells Kamen Rider Terra, plainly, "You heard us, Terra."

*Sailor Moon* says, "But sir, our daughter…"

Nanaya says, with a plain tone, "Isn't important right now."

Kamen Rider Terra yells out, "What?!"

Dark gives off an extremely powerful 'dark aura' and he says, sternly, "You heard us, Terra." Terra and the *Sailor Scouts* can't help to flinch from Dark's 'aura'.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a snarl, "Fine." *Sailor Moon* gives a look of surprise and Kamen Rider Terra shakes his head.

Nanaya says, plainly, "Let's go." Soon enough, all of them head to prepare to leave this Earth and return to Terra's Earth.

Kamen Rider Terra thinks in his mind, with a dark angered tone, _"You are going to pay for this! You, your brother, and Lunar are going to pay for all that you have done to me! And you are going to pay for taking my daughter!"_

Dark says, with an evil sly tone, "Easy, everyone. They have won this battle, but they have hardly won the war."

Kamen Rider Terra says, "While that's true, this isn't just a small loss for us."

Dark says, with a nod, "Indeed, Terra. We paid a major price for this loss and compensation has to be made."

Kamen Rider Terra asks, "Compensation?"

Dark responds, with an evil sly tone, "Yes. Despite the loss of Arcadiamon, do you think that there is a reason why Aincrad has yet to fade from the skies?" Kamen Rider Terra is shocked silent for a few moments and he then evilly smirks under his helmet.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Back at New National Stadium, we find our heroes and heroines facing Embryo where he just declared that he is going to be leaving them, much to the shock of our heroes and heroines.

Rika asks, "Hold up! What are you up to?"

Embryo responds, "It is as I said. I am planning to return to the world that I have forged."

Sailor Uranus asks, annoyed, "Do you really think that we are stupid to believe that you are going to leave in disgrace?"

Embryo asks, curiously, "Disgrace? You seem to believe that I have lost?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! We've beaten you time and time again especially Celestial!"

Embryo says, with a sinister smile, "You may have caused me 'setbacks', but I am far from defeat. In fact, I'm about to win."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "How is that?"

Embryo responds, "I believe that I have your sister to thank for that."

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "I would never help someone like you…!" Sailor Moon then gasps as she realizes what he meant, and she shouts out, shocked, "The energy that you stole from me!"

There are looks of shock and surprise from the others and Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "Exactly, my dear. I must say that the power of the Silver Crystal is quite exquisite."

Sailor Jupiter says, "You aren't going to get away with this!"

Embryo gives a mocking pretend sigh and he says, "Your friends are starting to sound like an old-fashion superhero cartoon."

Sailor Jupiter gives an annoyed look and Sailor Venus says, "That's a new insult."

Sailor Mars slaps the rear of Sailor Venus' helmet and Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Not the time, Venus!"

Embryo says, "Plus, you already have more problems. Aincrad is still floating above the city despite you stopping Professor Shigemura."

Tuxedo Mask asks, suspiciously, "Yes?"

Embryo asks, with a sly smirk, "You don't think that UNI-SHOCKER wouldn't try any sort of revenge?"

Sailor Venus yells out, annoyed, "Seriously? How…?"

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mars, and a few of the others glare at Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Don't finish that question Venus!"

Embryo says, "Well, they are launching their revenge right at this moment." There are gasps of shock from the others and Embryo says, "And if you don't believe me, you should have Mercury listen in on radio and television reports." Sailor Mercury immediately uses her computer to scan all media transmission and she gasps in shock at what she sees.

Sailor Mercury says, very concerned, "He's right! There are reports of people 'going wild' throughout the city wearing 'costumes' and weapons that look come from MMO games as well as monsters!"

Davis yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Mercury says, "And not just 'regular monsters'! They are monsters from SAO and Ordinal Scale!"

Rika says, annoyed, "That's no surprise."

Tai says, with a nod, "Typical villain 'payback'."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "However, you have your own problems." Embryo snaps his fingers and the area then 'transforms' into dark aurora colored 'space'.

Everyone looks around and Davis says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Yolei says, annoyed, "You said it."

Embryo says, with a sinister smile, "I know that this is cliché, but I need for you to remain until my business with you is done." Embryo then whips out a high-tech collar and he throws in which Sailor Celestial yelps as it wraps around her neck.

Sailor Celestial yells out, grabs the collar, "Hey, what is this?!"

Embryo says, with a sinister smile, "I wouldn't try it, my dear. If you try to remove it in any way other than that way that it is programmed to be removed, you will be losing your head in a literal fashion."

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor on the collar, "He's right. It is specially designed against our powers."

Embryo says, "A little something that I 'liberated' from UNI-SHOCKER." Embryo then makes a Real Solid Vision duel disk, the ones that Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial currently use, appear around his left wrist and he inserts a dueling deck inside.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Let me guess: It won't come off and we can't get free unless I beat you?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Sailor Celestial makes her duel disk appear onto her armored left wrist and she says, "Fine."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "No, Celestial! We can't trust Embryo!"

Kazuto says, "Serena is right, Sugu. There is no way that we can trust Embryo at all."

Sailor Celestial responds, "True, big brother. But most likely, we don't have a choice. He must have made sure that I won't be able to get us out of here."

Embryo says, with a nod, "Correct. That collar also makes sure that you can't focus to use your powers to break out of here since your powers could help you escape."

Tai says, annoyed, "Just great."

Sailor Celestial says, putting her dueling deck into her duel disk, "And we don't have time to 'play around'! We need to get out of here now!" Sailor Celestial and Embryo activate their duel disks causing the 'energy blades' containing their Monster Card and Pendulum Card Zones appear, their decks are shuffled, and after their duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, the two of them draw five cards from their decks.

Sailor Celestial and Embryo say in unison, "Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Embryo: 4000

Embryo says, drawing a card, "Normally, it is ladies' first, but I shall be taking the first turn." Embryo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I shall start with Vampiric Leech in attack mode." Just then Vampiric Leech (500/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Embryo says, "This monster can attack even on the first turn! Go, direct attack!" Vampiric Leech lashes out and slams into Sailor Celestial causing her to grunt as she loses 500 life-points, but then gasps and yells out as images of the start of SAO flow into her mind as well as the emotions causing her to fall onto one knee.

The others gasp in shock and surprise and Kazuto says, alarmed, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "What happened?!"

Embryo says, "I forgot to mention that every time that we lose life-points, we shall experience the most painful memories in our lives to this point. The more life-points that we lose, the more painful the memories. It makes me wonder how 'dark' your memories are, my dear."

Sailor Celestial struggles to her feet and she says, "You really think that you are, funny? I'll show you."

Embryo says, discarding one card from his hand, "Hold that thought. I discard one card to switch my monster to defense mode since it successfully attacked you." Vampiric Leech then switches from attack to defense mode and Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "And I end my turn with a face-down."

Sailor Star asks, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "Peachy."

Embryo tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "You may have withstood that, but it is only going to get worse. If that simple 'attack' caused significant 'mental shock', it makes me wonder how 'dark' your memories are."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a glare, "You wouldn't like to find out, pal. I'm more 'dark' than you think." Sailor Celestial gets to her feet and a few of others, including Sailor Moon and Kazuto, can't help to wonder what Sailor Celestial meant by that.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back inside of UNI-SHOCKER headquarters, we see Nanaya, Kamen Rider Terra, and the *Sailor Scouts* are going through a gateway in which we find Nanaya and the *Sailor Scouts* minus *Sailor Moon* go through the gateway.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hold it!" Nanaya, Terra, and *Sailor Moon* turn to see Ange, Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname, [Tuxedo Mask], and the [Sailor Scouts] arrive on the scene.

Nanaya tells them, "Don't think that this is over."

Nanaya goes through the gateway and Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "Sis!"

*Sailor Moon* glares at Kamen Rider Lunar for several seconds and she says, darkly, "I have NO brother." Kamen Rider Lunar feels a 'pang' in his heart in which *Sailor Moon* leaps into the portal.

Kamen Rider Terra says, "And before you think about coming after us, you should think about helping your counterparts since they have a city gone wild out there."

[Sailor Celestial] asks, with a glare, "What do you mean?" Just then holographic screens showing SAO style monsters from mobs to boss monsters rampaging through the city.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a grin, "Them. They are made for Real Solid Vision and that means that the 'holograms' are solid which means that they can do real damage."

The others gasp in shock and [Sailor Uranus] yells out, "Coward!"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "Says you! Now, make a choice!" Kamen Rider Terra leaps into the portal and Kamen Rider Lunar prepares to go after them.

But then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Wait!" Lunar stops in which everyone looks to see *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Kuro, Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk coming towards them.

The [Sailor Scouts] are shocked and [Sailor Venus] asks, "Whoa! Am I seeing double…again?!" Just then the gateway that Terra and the others with UNI-SHOCKER went through collapses.

Kamen Rider Lunar shouts out, "No!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "They probably had a trap on the other side and you know it."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, annoyed, "Don't you think that I know that? That's my damn sister!"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "We know. We'll get her back."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Who are you?"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "I'm Kamen Rider Kuro."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a smile, "My big brother."

There are gasps of shock and [Sailor Moon] asks, "Your big brother? Does that mean…?"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "That's right. I'm the Kazuto Kirigaya from the Earth that my Sugu and Lunar come from."

[Sailor Venus] says, "This is really getting confusing."

Ange asks, "How do you think that I feel?"

Roselia says, looking between both versions of the Sailor Scout of Reality, "No joke, princess!"

Hilda says, also looking at both versions of the Sailor Scout of Reality, "Two Suguhas for the prince of one!"

Roselia asks, "Don't you mean THREE for the price of one?"

Hilda says, with a grin, "Good point."

Both versions of Sailor Celestial say in unison, "We don't have time for that!"

Roselia says, annoyed, "They are both Suguha all right."

Hilda says, with a smile, "Yep." Hilda tells Ange, "Anyway, it looks like you got our 'dragon friends' out of these jerks' control."

Ange says, "Yeah. Sala and her people are safe."

Hilda asks Ange, curiously, "Sala?"

Ange says, "Her full name is hard to say." Ange asks Hilda, "The others?"

Roselia says, with a smile, "The commander really wants to go hog wild on this place."

Hilda says, with a nod, "No kidding. She seemed to be more intense than usual."

Ange says, "Well, she will be able to let off some steam soon enough. Let's get the heck out of here." Just then the building starts to shake violently as more explosions are heard.

Roselia says, "No joke! Let's go already!" The group starts to head off to evacuate UNI-SHOCKER's headquarters in this world with Lunar looking back at where the portal was.

*Sailor Celestial* tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "We'll get her back one day."

Kamen Rider Lunar looks at *Sailor Celestial*, who is looking at him with a kind smile, and he says, with a nod, "Yeah, we will."

Kamen Rider Kuro tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "After this is over, we need to talk."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "About HIM?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a nod, "Yeah." Kamen Rider Lunar gives a nod of understanding at know who they are talking about.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Outside, in the city of Tokyo, Homura, Hikage, and Haruka are looking at the plums of smoke coming from various points all over the city.

Haruka says, with a smirk, "They really know how to go out with a 'bang'."

Homura says, with a scoff, "Sore losers if you ask me."

Haruka says, with a smile, "Anyway, it isn't our problem. Let's leave to the 'heroes'. We need to get back to Sensei and the others."

Hikage says, plainly, "You want to spend time with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan."

Homura says, with a smile, "Not surprising since you have badly corrupted them and Sakura."

Haruka says, with a mock innocent smile, "I don't know what you are talking about." Soon enough, the three of them take off and leaping through building rooftop with shinobi speed and agility as they leave the sight of the city in chaos behind them.

 **End Scene 20**

We are now approaching the final conclusion to the story with UNI-SHOCKER in complete retreat from this world and they are returning to worlds where they have a 'firmer hand'. Embryo is making a final play as well and forcing Sailor Celestial into a nasty duel. If you want to see where this story ends, just keep reading, folks! Please review and NO flames! If you don't like this story, then don't read at all. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	21. Final Realm Chaos

With the start of this chapter, I'm going to have to say that UNI-SHOCKER has met their end in this story. Their role in this story has gone to its final conclusion and they are no longer a 'factor' in these final chapters, but it doesn't mean that we won't see them one more time in the story. If you want to find out what happens with them, you are going to have to keep an eye on the story. Now, before I start this 'scene', I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 21: Final Realm Chaos**

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Inside of the New National Stadium, there is a large dome of energy surrounding much of one area of the stadium and within that dome, a 'pocket dimension' of a kind, Embryo is dueling against Sailor Celestial with the rest of her friends and family watching in which she has a collar that prevents her from using her powers due to the collar causing the ability to focus her powers correctly with the collar being unable to be removed unless she wins the duel and if any attempt to remove the collar in a different way is made, the collar is self-destruct and kill Sailor Celestial. And also, the duel forces the duelists to experience their most painful memories when they lose life-points.

Currently, Embryo has 4000 life-points, one Vampiric Leech (500/1200) in defense mode, and one card face-down and Sailor Celestial has 3500 life-points with no monsters and cards on the field in which she has drawn her first card to take her turn.

"My move!" Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card. Sailor Celestial looks over her cards and she thinks in her mind, _"Why did I keep plenty of these cards?"_

Embryo asks, "Any problems?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a glare, "No!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card onto her duel disk, "I place a monster face-down." Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And I end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 3500

Embryo: 4000

Embryo says, drawing a card, "Is that all? Then it is my turn." Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Embryo draws two cards, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, "Next, I release my Leech to play my Machine King in attack mode!" Vampiric Leech vanishes as Machine King (2200/2000-2300/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which Embryo says, "And thanks to its ability, he gains one hundred attack points for every machine monster on the field including itself. And now, Machine King attacks your monster!" Machine King slams its fist down on the face-down monster which is revealed to be Red-Eyes Baby Dragon (1200/700), a Baby Dragon version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, appears on the field and roars out as it is hit in the chin before shattering into pieces.

Sailor Celestial says, "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's ability now activates! Since it was destroyed in battle, I can summon one level seven Red-Eyes monster from my deck and equip him with Baby Dragon!" A card come out of Sailor Celestial's deck and while her deck reshuffles in her disk, Sailor Celestial says, putting the card on her duel disk, "And you know what's next? Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon enough, Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappears and transforms into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "Since Baby Dragon is equipped to him, Red-Eyes gain three hundred attack points!" As an image of Red-Eyes Baby Dragon appears around its waist, Red-Eyes Black Dragon goes from 2400/2000 to 2700/2000! Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "But I also play my Michizure!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Michizure trap card and she says, "Since a monster was sent from the field to the graveyard, one monster on your field is toast!" A large fissure opens beneath the feet of Machine and it drops down as it is destroyed.

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Well played. I end my turn with a face-down."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Inferno Fire Blast! Thanks to this card, since I have Red-Eyes out, I can inflict damage to you equal to his original attacks points, but I can't attack with him this turn! However, I think that it is good deal since you are going to get burned!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires its dark flames at Embryo, but Embryo says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I think not. I activate my Damage Polarizer!" Embryo's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and Embryo says, "This card protects me from effect damage and then both of us must draw a card!" A reflective shield protects Embryo and both Embryo and Sailor Celestial draw a card in which Sailor Celestial flinches when she draws her next card.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Don't tell me…"_ Sailor Celestial looks at the card and she thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Great! It just had to be YOU! But you are the only card that could help me get a win…"_

Embryo tells Sailor Celestial, "The more time that you waste, the more time that people get hurt without all of your help!"

Sailor Celestial is broken out of her thoughts and she yells out, annoyed, "You want to piss me off? Fine! I'll show you why not to do that!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Whoa, girl! Don't let him get to you!"

Rika says, nervously, "That might be too late."

Sailor Celestial says, "I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Sailor Celestial puts a card on her duel disk, causing her to winch greatly, and she shouts out, "And I play Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars out as it is engulfed in dark violet flames as it 'transforms' into Red-Eye Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Celestial says, "Due to Darkness Dragon's ability, he gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in my grave and since there are two, he goes up six hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon goes from 2400/2000 to 3000/2000 while a card comes out of Sailor Celestial's deck in which she says, "Since Baby Dragon went to the graveyard while equipped to another monster, I get one level dragon monster from my deck." Just then Sailor Celestial flinches as she feels a 'throb' of pain in her head and heart and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, nervously, _"No, get it together, girlfriend."_ Kazuto and Sailor Moon get a 'bad feeling' while Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus sense something 'dark' from Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Sailor Celestial.

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Impressive."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play my Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" Just then The Black Stone of Legend (0/0), an stone-like black egg, appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, as a card comes out of her deck, "Then I release it to play one Red-Eyes monster from my deck, so, meet Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Sailor Celestial puts the card on her disk, the Black Stone of Legend glows red and cracks before 'hatching', and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which Darkness Dragon goes from 3000/2000 to 3300/2000 in which Sailor Celestial says, "And now, my Darkness Dragon gains three hundred attack points since there is another dragon in the graveyard! Now, Darkness Dragon, attack that pompous jerk directly! Inferno Dark Fire!" Sailor Celestial then flinches as Darkness Dragon glows with a strong dark aura as it attacks Embryo.

Embryo says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I think not. I activate my Waboku trap card." Embryo's other face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Embryo says, with a confident smile, "Thanks to this trap, all battle damage to me this turn is zero." Sailor Celestial gives a snarl as a group of maidens protect Embryo from the attack.

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk and her voice gaining a very slighter darker tone, "Fine! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Quite a few of the others start to notice that Sailor Celestial's arms are shaking slightly while both Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus gain a 'bad feeling' about Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Embryo says, drawing a card, "My turn then." Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "First, I play my Frontline Base. As long as this spell remains on the field, I can play one Union monster per turn." Embryo says, putting two cards on his duel disk, "That will be just helpful to me since I play X-Head Cannon and then use Frontline Base to play Y-Dragon Head as well." Soon after, X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) appear on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Nebula says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Rika says, with a nod, "You got that right."

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I believe that they know what they are saying since I play my Junk Dealer and use it to revive a machine monster that I put there myself: My Z-Metal Tank!" Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300-750/1300) then appears on the field in attack mode and Embryo says, "And now, I remove them from play to play XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The three machine monsters fly into the sky and combine together while Embryo puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk in which the three machine monsters 'form' XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode.

Sailor Mercury says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Yeah. That's one of the most dangerous machine monsters in all of Duel Monsters!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"True, but if he uses his ability, his hand will be done! And I have a little surprise waiting for him!"_

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "You must be thinking: 'He has only one card in his hand and if he uses that card to destroy my Darkness Dragon, he will be out of cards and I will be ready with my face-downs.' Well, you would be mistaken."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "How so?"

Embryo says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "First, I use Different Dimensional Recycling spell card! For every machine monster removed from play, I get one card!" Sailor Celestial glares at him, annoyed, and Embryo says, drawing three cards, "That means that I have three new cards since three machine monsters have been removed from play." Embryo says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Compensation Storm spell card. Now, all spell and trap cards on your field are destroyed, but you can one new card for every one destroyed!" Sailor Celestial yelps as her two face-down cards are destroyed and Sailor Celestial growls, a bit darkly, as she draws two more cards from her deck. Embryo says, discarding one card from his hand, "And now, I discard a card to destroy your Darkness Dragon." XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and it howls as it is hit and destroyed. Embryo says, with a strong tone, "And now, I slay your other dragon!" XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires a barrage that slams into Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon causing it to be destroyed in a strong explosion causing Sailor Celestial to lose 400 life-points. Sailor Celestial then yells out as her mind is bombard by the image of someone getting killed by a NervGear causing her to stumble back.

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial shakes her head and she replies, plainly, "Peachy."

Embryo says, "I think that your friends and family might disagree with you."

Sailor Celestial says, with an annoyed tone of voice, "Just finish your damn turn!"

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "As you wish, my dear. Now, I activate Card of Burial Magic. By removing three spell cards in my graveyard, I can draw two cards." Embryo removes three cards from his graveyard slot, put them 'out of play', and draws two more cards in which he puts one card into the main slot of his disk causing him to say, "And I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 3100

Embryo: 4000

Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily, and Sailor Uranus says, "That's not good. She must under a nasty mental assault."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Celestial…"_

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!"

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Out in Tokyo Bay, things seem to be quiet until there is a bright flash and when that flash fades away, there is a massive ship in the harbor and inside of the ship, we find *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Kuro, Kamen Rider Lunar, [Tuxedo Mask], and the [Sailor Scouts] with Ange, Tusk, Vivian, Hilda, Rosalie, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname along with the ship's bridge crew including Jill are assembled viewing holographic screens.

[Sailor Venus] says, with a smile, "Got to love teleportation devices."

[Sailor Mars] tells [Sailor Venus], with a glare, "Don't get any ideas, Venus."

[Sailor Venus] asks, with a nervous smile, "What?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Leave it to these dorks to be sore losers."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Despite being so 'sophisticated', they are classic villains, Sugu."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, looking at Kamen Rider Kuro and *Sailor Celestial*, "So, you are the Suguha and Kazuto from my Earth, huh?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "You didn't know about us since UNI-SHOCKER did something that made us realize what they were early on."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "What was that?"

*Sailor Celestial* responds, strongly, "Our father's murder."

There are gasps of shock and [Sailor Celestial] says, shocked, "No way."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, with a sigh, "Yeah. It is…something that we don't want to talk about. We managed to get our identities changed and with a help of a 'certain someone', we managed to infiltrate UNI-SHOCKER which actually helped us learn about our 'connection' to our Earth's Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts."

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, "Let me guess: It is that 'certain someone' that has been helping you that you want to talk about?"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, with a plain tone, "Yes, we do."

[Tuxedo Mask] asks, plainly, "Who would that be?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Our version of Kayaba." Immediately, the [Sailor Scouts] and [Tuxedo Mask] had their eyes on *Sailor Celestial* and Kamen Rider Kuro.

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "I figured as much. For one thing, he never told me about the two of you."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "On the off-hand, it was probably a good thing since it kept our 'position' in UNI-SHOCKER quite safe."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "But I think that he didn't help us out of the goodness of his heart."

[Sailor Celestial] asks, "Same story?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, a bit nervously, "Similar, but not the same. Basically, I created Aincrad in the Silver Millennium to bring unity to the universe and yes, I did it with HIS help, however, he felt that Aincrad could be used as 'key' to open the 'doorway' to other worlds. You probably figured out or know why."

When plenty of the [Sailor Scouts] nod their heads in agreement, Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Our Kayaba, in his past life as Heathcliff, went off to prove that and my Sugu, very angry that her…parent, would do such a thing charged after him while he was performing the experiment. The two of them fought, Aincrad, which was hidden, was exposed, the people of Earth grew fearful, resentful, and hateful, and you can guess probably what happened next."

[Sailor Uranus] says, with a nod, "We can sure bet."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Sugu may have 'jumped the gun' by stopping his experiment, but in this life, we were informed that Heathcliff's experiment would have failed due to one small miscalculation that he made, and the results could have been much worse."

*Sailor Celestial* says, solemnly, "Doesn't take back that I let my temper get the better of me since I could have stopped him without causing Aincrad to be exposed and allowing Metallia to gain a foothold on Earth by putting fear and hate into people's hearts."

Kamen Rider Kuro tells his sister, "Sugu, I told you. You can't let the past rule you. You may have made a mistake, but it is reasonable since he took what you created to better everyone and turned it for his own selfish gain. And we, now, know that his actions would have done A LOT worse damage than what happened back then." *Sailor Celestial* nods at her brother and Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Right now, we need to focus on the here and now. There are entranced people and non-Digimon monsters rampaging through the city."

[Sailor Mercury] says, "It seems like they are using the Real Solid holographic projection technology since it gives the projections real mass."

[Sailor Jupiter] says, "That means that they can do real damage."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "And that means that we need to get to work."

[Tuxedo Mask] asks, curiously, "Any luck contacting our counterparts?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, shaking his head, "No. I've already tired several times, but something or someone is blocking communications."

[Sailor Nebula] says, "That may not be good."

[Sailor Celestial] asks Ange, "Could you and the others check up on them?"

Ange says, with a nod, "Good idea. They wouldn't be sitting on their asses while their home is in chaos."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "You got that right."

[Sailor Celestial] says, smirking while looking at Jill, "And by the way, Ange and I are the only ones with the ability to bring you back to kick Embryo's ass since we are the only ones that can work Valkyrie and Villkiss, the only ones with trans-dimensional tech or whatever to do so."

Jill glares at [Sailor Celestial] and Ange says, with a smirk, "And by the way, we're going to need to have a talk about your 'former boyfriend' too." Jill greatly glares at Ange, angrily, in which [Sailor Celestial] can't help to shake her head.

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Ange…"

Hilda says, with a grin, "That's our princess for you."

[Sailor Uranus] says, with a smirk, "I like her style."

Ange looks at [Sailor Uranus] and she says, with a grin, "I'm not surprised that you do."

As plenty of the people on the bridge of the ship prepare to head out, Jasmine comes over and she says to Jill, "We're going to need to talk Jill." Jill groans as she prepares to take out a cigarette since she feels the need to smoke for obvious reasons.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Returning to the duel between Embryo and Sailor Celestial, Sailor Celestial draws her card as she takes her next turn.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Silent Doom and revive Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) reappears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting another card into the main slot, "Then I activate Polymerization!" Sailor Celestial discards a card, Summoned Skull (2500/1200) appears on the field and goes into a fusion vortex with Red-Eyes Black Dragon in which Sailor Celestial says, getting a Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck, "I fuse my Red-Eyes with Summoned Skull, so, meet Black Skull Dragon!" When Sailor Celestial puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500) appears out of the fusion vortex in attack mode.

Embryo says, with a smile, "Impressive."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, with a strong tone, "You won't feel that way after this! Black Skull Dragon: Molten Fireballs!"

Kazuto shouts out, concerned, "Sugu, wait!" However, Black Skull Dragon prepares to attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

Embryo says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I think not. I activate my trap: Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Embryo's face-down card is revealed to be the Interdimensional Matter Transporter trap card and Embryo says, "And now, I remove my Dragon Cannon into the End Phase of this turn." XYZ-Dragon Cannon then fires from the field as it is teleported away.

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "But you are wide open! Direct attack!"

Embryo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "By doing that, I can now summon my Battle Fader in defense mode." Soon after, Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Embryo says, "Thanks to him, the battle is now canceled." Battle Fader lets out a loud bell-like 'gong' and Black Skull Dragon's attack is stopped.

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk and with a snarl, "I end my turn with two cards face-down." Just then XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) returns to the field in attack mode.

Embryo says, drawing a card, "It is my turn." Just a card appears in Embryo's hand and he says, "And now, I activate the effect of my Card from a Different Dimension. I removed it from play in my last turn and now, it returns to my hand, once again, in which both of us, now, draw two more cards from our decks." Sailor Celestial and Embryo draw two more cards from their decks and Embryo says, discarding one card from his hand, "Now, I discard one card from my hand to play my Dragon Cannon's effect!" Dragon Cannon then fire its cannon right at Black Skull Dragon.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Dimension Guardian!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Dimension Guardian continuous trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "As long as this trap card remains on the field, my Black Skull Dragon can't be destroyed for any reasons!" A shield appears around Black Skull Dragon and protects it from the 'attack' of Dragon Cannon.

Embryo says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "Very good, but not good enough. You will see what I mean when I play my V-Tiger Jet." V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Embryo says, putting another card on his duel disk, "And due to Frontline Base's effect, I can summon W-Wing Catapult as well." W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) then comes to the field in attack mode. Embryo says, "And now, I remove V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult from play to create VW-Tiger Catapult!" Embryo puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult combine to form VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) in attack mode. Embryo says, "And then I remove XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult to create the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Embryo puts, yet, another Fusion Monster card on his duel disk and XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult leaps up in which they 'recombine' into VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) in attack mode.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "That's big trouble."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "No kidding."

Just then Black Skull Dragon vanishes with Dimension Guardian continuous trap card being destroyed and Embryo says, with a sinister smile, "Thanks to its ability, I can remove one monster from play and since your dragon is gone, your trap card is gone as well."

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Just go."

Embryo says, "As you wish. I attack you directly."

Dragon Catapult Cannon fires on Sailor Celestial, but she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Hold it! I play my Defense Draw!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to this card, I take no damage and I draw a card!" A shield protects Sailor Celestial from Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack and she then draws one card from her deck.

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Not bad, but now, I play another Card of Burial Magic. I remove another three card spell cards from my grave to draw two cards from my deck."

Embryo removes three cards from his disk's graveyard slot, puts them 'out of play', and draws two cards in which Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"And most likely, one of them was Card from a Different Dimension Card and he plans to use again to draw even more cards from his deck."_

Embryo says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand." Embryo draws three cards, discards two cards from his hand, and Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "And then I end my turn with a face-down."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial then displays her Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards and she yells out, "And now, I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards on her Pendulum Zones causing the Monster Card Zones to display the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors as the said monsters appear in two columns of light with one monster in each column. The number 1 is below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 is below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in which Sailor Celestial says, as a swinging crystal pendulum appears, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on her duel disk and she yell out, "And now, I bring out my Red-Eyes Wyverns! Double the trouble for you, jerk!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from the circle, and those two 'lights' are revealed to be two Red-Eyes Wyverns (1800/1600 X 2) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I Overlay my two Wyverns and build the Overlay Network!" Both Wyverns then turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground while Sailor Celestial puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which she yells out, "Formed from pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Most impressive."

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "If you think that's good, wait until you get a load of this! I remove two Overlay Units and now, Dark Rebellion cuts your tin can's power in half while gaining that power for himself! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion absorbs its two Overlay Units and sends out violet lightning from its wings that binds Dragon Catapult Cannon causing it to go from 3000/2800 to 1500/2800 while Dark Rebellion goes from 2500/2000 to 4000/2000 causing Sailor Celestial to shout out, "Now, take this dork down! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion charges at Dragon Catapult Cannon and cuts it in two in which Dragon Catapult Cannon sparks before exploding.

Embryo says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I think not. I activate my Defense Draw trap card." Embryo's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and a shield protects him in which he says, drawing a card, "The trap explains itself."

Sailor Celestial says, "My turn isn't over yet! Since it is the End Phase and I haven't Normal Summoned this turn, I can remove my Wyverns from my graveyard to revive one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard! So, I remove both Wyverns to revive Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Two cards come out of Sailor Celestial's graveyard, she puts them out of play, and just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000) reappears on the field in defense mode.

Embryo says, drawing a card, "My turn." Another card appears in Embryo's hand and he says, "As you have already realized, one of the spell cards that I removed last turn was, once again, my Card from a Different Dimension. This card returns to my hand and both of us draw two more cards!" Embryo and Sailor Celestial draw two cards from their respective decks and Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I activate my Different Dimension Spellcasting. By removing one spell card from my hand, I can add another from my deck." One card vanishes from Embryo's hand and he takes another card from his deck.

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"He must have removed his Card from a Different Dimension spell card, again, to prepare for the next turn."_

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play Magnet Circle Level Two! With I can play, one level two or below machine monster and what better than my Ancient Gear." Embryo puts a card on his duel disk and Ancient Gear (100/800) appears on the field in attack mode in which Embryo says, putting another card on his duel disk, "And with his ability, I can summon another Ancient Gear." A second Ancient Gear (100/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Embryo says, putting one more card on his disk, "And then I release them both to play Ancient Gear Golem-Ultimate Pound." Both Ancient Gears vanish in which Ancient Gear Golem-Ultimate Pound (3000/3000), which looks exactly like the original Ancient Gear Golem, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Ha! But that tin can isn't near my dragon's power."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Your Dark Rebellion, yes, but your Red-Eyes Dragons are another story and you should that my Ancient Gear Golem inflicts piercing damage." Sailor Celestial gasps in shock and Ancient Gear Golem slams its fist into Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon causing it to explode causing a shockwave that causes Sailor Celestial to yelp as her monster is destroyed. Just then Sailor Celestial yelps and gasps as the Doomsday-like creature from her recently nightmares slams into her mind and she put her free hand over her chest as she loses 1000 life-points.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Sugu!"

Keiko asks, concerned, "Is she okay?"

Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily with a look of panic on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"Not that again. That nightmare! That creature! But that felt…No, it always felt real…Hold on! With all that's going on, why didn't I see it before? Could it be possible?! Those 'dreams' were actually an 'experience' of 'another me'! Did I just experience 'another me'…die?!"_

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "I shall end my turn with a face-down card."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2100

Embryo: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Embryo says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Thunder of a Ruler!" Embryo's face-down card is revealed to be a Thunder of a Ruler trap card and Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Due to this trap card, you can't perform your Battle Phase this turn."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Think you are so smart? Think again, jerk!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play my Sword of Revealing Light!" Glowing magical swords of energy surround Embryo and his Ancient Gear Golem in which Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Thanks to this card, you are completely stuck for three turns!"

Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Andrew says, with a nod, "Now, she has time to think of a plan."

Kazuto says, concerned, "Maybe…"

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Sailor Uranus says, glaring at Embryo, "Kazuto is right. Embryo is not one to give her that time."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Embryo says, drawing a card, "My move." Just then a card appears in his hand and he say, with a sly grin, "You know the story, my dear. Due to my Card from a Different Dimension, both of us get two brand new cards." Embryo and Sailor Celestial, each, draw two cards from their respective decks and Embryo gains a wide smile on his lips.

Sailor Jupiter says, "I don't like that smile."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "There is a good reason not to like that smile, Jupiter.'

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Ancient Gear Fusion. With it, I can Fusion Summon with Ancient Gear monsters with monsters from my hand or field, but since I have Ancient Gear Golem on my field, I can use it with monsters from my deck to Fusion Summon." Three cards come out of Embryo's deck, he puts them into his graveyard, and three 'regular' Ancient Gear Golems (3000/3000 X 3) appears on the field in which they go into a fusion vortex with Ancient Gear Golem-Ultimate Pound with Embryo says, putting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "And now, I bring forth the monster of your destruction: Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" Out of the fusion vortex, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant (4500/3000), a massive machine behemoth that rivals Obelisk in size, appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika yells out, stunned, "Holy crap!"

Kotone says, nervously, "That thing is huge!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "What can Celestial do?"

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Don't worry! She has her spell card out! He can't move!"

Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "You would be wrong, Sailor Venus. Chaos Ancient Gear Giant is completely unaffected by spell and trap cards." There are gasps of shock and Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "You should also know that my Giant also negates any effects used by monsters during the Battle Phase. Now, attack my mighty Giant and slay her dragon!" Chaos Ancient Gear Giant blasts through the Swords of Revealing Light and slams into Dark Rebellion causing it to howl as it is destroyed in which Sailor Celestial yells out in fear as she experiences a memory of herself getting bitten by a vampire as she loses 500 life-points causing her to hold her neck with her free hand.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Celestial!"

Sailor Star asks, very worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Embryo says, "She won't be with this final attack. My Giant can attack all monsters on my opponent's field and it also inflicts piercing damage as well."

There are more gasps of shock and Sailor Neptune says, worriedly, "She doesn't have enough life-points to hold out!"

Embryo says, with a wicked smile, "Yes, it makes me wonder what kind of painful memories that she will experience. Will it destroy her mind? I believe that we shall find out."

As Chaos Ancient Gear Giant charges in to attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "Stop it!"

Sailor Celestial pushes a button on her disk's touch screen and she yell out, "I reveal my face-down: Emergency Provisions!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Sailor Celestial says, "With it, by destroying a spell or trap card on my field, I regain one thousand life-points! I choose my swords!" Sailor Celestial's swords of light shatter as she gains 1000 life-points before Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is destroyed causing Sailor Celestial to scream out as she is bombard by all sorts of dark and painful images that assault her mind as she loses 2500 life-points. When the 'mental assault' is over, Sailor Celestial's whole body is shaking, tears are streaming down her eyes, and she says, weakly, "No more…I can't take it…no more…" Soon after, Sailor Celestial collapses in a heap in front of everyone.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

A lot of the others say in unison, just as horrified, "No!"

They prepare to go to her, but Embryo says, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Sailor Uranus shouts out, angrily, "Or what?!" When the others try to get to Sailor Celestial, they are stopped by a force-field.

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "What the?!"

Sailor Orion says, plainly with an annoyed expression, "Should have known."

Tai yells out, angrily, "Damn it! You bastard! Enough is enough!"

Embryo says, with a nod, "You are right, Taichi Kamiya. At least for this turn." Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot, "And I shall end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 100

Embryo: 4000

Kazuto shouts out, worriedly, "Sugu, get up! Sugu! Sugu!" As Sailor Celestial remains motionless in her unconscious condition with her face wet from her tears, the others look on in horror and terror.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo**_

Elsewhere through out Tokyo, [Sailor Celestial] defeats several monsters including another duplicate of Illfang the Kobold Lord while [Sailor Moon] uses her Silver Crystal to heal corrupted people back to normal.

[Sailor Venus] says, annoyed, "Those UNI-SHOCKER jerks are just really sore losers."

[Sailor Jupiter] says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Just then [Sailor Celestial] gasps as she holds her hand to her heart and her breathing starts to become heavily in which Sailor Star asks, noticing this, "Is something wrong, Celestial-chan?"

[Sailor Celestial] responds, shaking her head, "No! No! Nothing's wrong! I'm okay."

[Sailor Moon] asks, "Are you sure?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a smile, "Yeah, I'm okay! Anyway, we have work to do!" [Sailor Celestial] thinks in her mind, confused, _"What the heck was that?!"_

( **Elsewhere; around the same time** )

During this same time period, Ange, Hilda, Roselia, Tusk, and Vivian are flying on their Ragna-Mail/Para-Mails with *Sailor Celestial* flying by them when that 'pang in the heart' comes over her causing her to stop and hold her hand over her heart.

Vivian notice this and she asks, "What's wrong?"

The others notice this reaction with *Sailor Celestial* and Ange asks, curiously, "What's up?"

*Sailor Celestial* shakes her head and she responds, "I'm okay. I just got…a bad feeling."

Tusk asks, "A bad feeling?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Let's get to the others as soon as we can." *Sailor Celestial* flies off in which the others look at each other before following in which Ange gets her own 'bad feeling'.

 _ **April 29, 2026, Tokyo, New National Stadium**_

Back at the New National Stadium, we are looking at the currently unconscious Sailor Celestial and we are within her mind as we see a 'mental image' of her curled up in the fetal position and floating in what seems like endless darkness as the painful images from the past few years was forced into her mind.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"I…I can't…I can't bare it anymore…it hurts…it hurts so much…"_

Just then a dark female voice shouts out, **"Suck it up, girl! You are stronger than this! Stronger than anyone!"**

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, weakly, _"But it hurts…"_

Another female voice says, strongly, **"Yes, it does, but it will hurt worse if that jerk wins. Imagine what that fiend, Embryo, will do if you lose to him. He has made himself into something like a god!"** Sailor Celestial gasps as her mind as Embryo comes to her mind.

Just then the dark female voice and the 'other female voice' shout out in unison, **"Now, get up! Get up!"** Back outside of Sailor Celestial's mind, Kazuto was preparing to shout at his unconscious sister to beg her to get to her feet when an immense feeling of dread comes over him and Sailor Moon while both Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus sense a 'dark aura' that causes them to give looks of pure shock.

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, seeing her look of shock, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, seeing his look of shock, "Kirito-kun?"

Sailor Jupiter says, seeing Sailor Mars, "Uh oh."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Uranus, upon seeing Sailor Uranus' look of shock, "Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I've got a bad feeling…" Just then everyone is shocked to see a powerful 'dark aura' come from Sailor Celestial as she slowly gets to her feet.

Keiko asks, nervously, "Suguha?"

Sailor Neptune says, nervously, "That aura…"

Sailor Nebula says, nervously, "I don't like this…"

Kazuto asks, nervously, "Sugu…?"

Embryo also gives a look of surprise and shock and Sailor Celestial says, with a dark tone to her voice, "You think that you are Kami or something like that, huh? Well, you are not. I'm not surprised that someone like you would act so high and mighty…BUT A WORM IS STILL A WORM!" Sailor Celestial's eyes have revealed to have lost their pupils and sinister violet glow comes from them as the 'dark aura' takes the shape of a 'dark dragon' giving off a mighty roar! Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card from her deck with a dark tone to her voice, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial looks at her card and as the crystal pendulum reappears on the field, she yells out, darkly, "With my set, Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc through the light and darkness to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial slams a card onto her duel disk and she shout out, "Come forth, my dragon servant! The dragon of dimension of duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, a 'light' comes out of it, and that 'light' is revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Monster Reborn! And if you are too stupid to figure it out, I can revive one monster! Rise again, Dark Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) then appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, darkly while putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I play The Phantom Knights of Possession! One XYZ Monster on my field takes the level of another monster on my field! Dark Rebellion gains Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's level!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Oh, boy. That means that Dark Rebellion gains Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's level and that means…"

Sailor Neptune says, seriously, "She has TWO level seven monsters."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, darkly, "I Overlay both of my dragons and build the Overlay Network!" Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while a brand new XYZ Monster card appears on Sailor Celestial's duel disk with Odd-Eyes' and Dark Rebellion's cards going under it on Sailor Celestial's duel disk. Sailor Celestial yells out, darkly, "Dragon with the dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deepest darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! I XYZ Summon the Supreme King of Violent Dragons: Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500), a sinister red dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon' chest/waist and flaming wings that has two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tai yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Sun says, nervously, "I don't like this…"

Keiko says, shaking her head, "That dragon is scary…"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability now activates: By removing one Overlay Unit, since it was summoned using an XYZ Monster, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon destroys all other cards on the field!" Embryo gives a look of surprise and Sailor Celestial yells out, darkly, "Now, turn everything into ashes! Blazing Calamity!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's flaming wings extend out and it lashes out with them causing the two cards in Sailor Celestial's Pendulum Zones to be destroyed along with Embryo's two monsters, Chaos Ancient Gear Giant and Bader Fader, along with his face-down card and face-up Frontline Base continuous spell card. The shockwaves are felt throughout the 'zone' that everyone is in.

Sailor Uranus yells out, shocked, "Such destructive power!"

Sailor Orion says, seriously, "She is out of control!"

Embryo says, "Not bad, but even with that ability, you can't destroy me and next turn…"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, with a dark nasty tone, "There is no next turn, you fool!" Embryo looks at Sailor Celestial, surprised, and Sailor Celestial says, darkly, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains two hundred attack points for every card destroyed by his ability!"

There are gasps of shock and Kotone asks, shocked, "It does?"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "And with half-a-dozen cards destroyed, her Raging Dragon gains twelve hundred attack points." Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 4200/2500 due to its ability.

Sailor Jupiter says, "I don't like this."

Sailor Pluto says, shaking her head, "Neither do I. A 'dark power' has awoken inside of her. And I fear for us all."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, with a dark tone, "And Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per turn, but that's not need for a worthless worm like you! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, direct attack! Turn this worthless trash into ashes! Destroy him with Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashes a powerful dark blue flame that slams into Embryo and he screams out as he is seemly vaporized by the attack as he loses 4200 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 100

Embryo: 0

The sheer power of the attack causes a massive shockwave that knocks everyone else to the ground and outside of the stadium, *Sailor Celestial*, Ange, Hilda, Roselia, Tusk, and Vivian have just arrived only to see a massive blue flame blast out of New National Stadium and high into the sky.

Roselia asks, stunned, "Whoa! What the heck is that?!"

Tusk says, "I don't know, but I don't think that it is a good thing."

Ange says, with a serious tone, "Let's go." Back inside of New National Stadium, our group within look to see that they are out of the 'pocket dimension' that Embryo put them in and the collar around Sailor Celestial's neck then detaches and falls to the floor in which Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily as the 'dark aura' fades from her body and her eyes return to normal before she collapses to the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Sugu!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Celestial-chan!" The others leap to their feet, but before they could move to help the unconscious Sailor Celestial, a metallic line wraps around her waist and drags her up through the hole made by the attack of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon where Embryo, alive and completely uninjured, on his Ragna-Mail, Hysterica, in 'Destroy Mode', is surrounded by the Diamond Rose Knight, in their Ragna-Mails.

Kotone says, shocked, "He's alive!"

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "You know, I'm not surprised!"

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Just like any cockroach, he is touch to kill!"

Sailor Moon says, "Let Celestial go now!"

Embryo says, "I think not, Lady Sailor Moon." The unconscious Sailor Celestial is entrapped in the right hand of Hysterica and he says, looking at her, "I have to say that I wasn't expecting that at all. How interesting. It makes me wonder about her history. How could such a darkness being in such a person, but then again, with the 'ultimate power'…Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin after all."

Kazuto yells out, "Let her go, Embryo!"

Embryo responds, with a wicked smirk, "I think not."

Just then Ange's voice booms, "And I think so, jerk!" Embryo turns to see Ange, riding Villkiss, flying down towards them, turns Villkiss into 'Destroy Mode', and the mecha swings its fist towards Embryo and Hysterica, but Hysterica easily flies out of the way while *Sailor Celestial* and Hilda, Roselia, Tusk, and Vivian, riding their Para-Mails, arrive on the scene.

Roselia shouts out, "Chris!"

Chris says, annoyed, "Not you again."

Irma says, looking at *Sailor Celestial*, "Oh, great! It must be our Suguha!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else!"

Tanya yells out, pointing to the unconscious Sailor Celestial, "Stop fooling around! Who else could you be?"

Salia says, plainly, "We don't have time."

Ange says, strongly, "You aren't getting away!"

Embryo tells Ange, "I think that you have it the other way around, my dear Ange."

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, strongly, "That's what you think, moron!" Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful lightning attack that seems to go into the sky, but then massive thunderstorm clouds form and rain down lightning bolts that slam into the Ragna-Mails, minus Villkiss, but they do nothing at all!

Sailor Orion asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Uranus asks, confused, "What?"

Chris says, slyly, "Not this time." Sailor Orion unleashes a barrage of arrows, but they vanish when they hit the Diamond Rose Knights' Ragna-Mails, much to her shock and surprise.

Salia says, with a grin, "Not this time! Thanks to a little technology that Master Embryo took from UNI-SHOCKER before they betrayed us, we have made our Ragna-Mails completely invulnerable to magical attacks…namely YOUR magic attacks!"

There are gasps of shock from the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Venus says, shocked, "No way!"

*Sailor Celestial* shouts out, strongly, "Then how about this?!" *Sailor Celestial then fires her railguns, but they do absolutely nothing when they hit the mecha of Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights.

Chris says, with a confident smile, "That includes 'magical weapons', genius."

Hilda says, "Well, we don't have magical powers and magic weapons, so, that means that you aren't immune to us!"

Chris responds, not impressed, "Really?"

Ersha says, with a plain tone, "You don't have a chance against us. The Para-Mails are weaker versions of the Ragna-Mails. The Para-Mails were made to be more mass produced to fight the dragons."

Ange says, with a grin, "Maybe, but we know of machines that rival Villkiss and your Ragna-Mails, Ersha." Just then the three Ryuu-Shin-Ki of Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname appear in quick fashion.

Salia asks, surprised, "What the?!"

Ange says, with a grin, "Their machines were built to RIVAL Ragna-Mail, not Para-Mail."

Embryo says, with a sly grin, "Well played, my lovely Ange."

Ange says, with a smirk, "Anyone with half-a-brain could have figured that out, Embryo. Guess being 'Mister God' for all these years have dulled your common sense."

Embryo says, "I see that your attitude is blazing hot as usual. I wonder to see if I can 'cool you down'."

Ange says, with a glare, "Just try it, ass!"

Salia says, "You won't even touch him, Ange!" Salia charges at Ange and the two of them, in their Ragna-Mails, start to fight each other while everyone else in mecha, minus Embryo, start to fight each other while the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Jupiter says, "We can't stand here!"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor activated, "But we can't do anything. The Ragna-Mail of Embryo and the others, expect for Villkiss, are surrounded by an energy field that's opposite to our powers."

Sailor Uranus says, with a snarl, "Basically, our powers are completely useless against them."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, it is the truth, unfortunately."

Back in the fight, Rosalie shouts outs, "Chris, come to your senses!"

Chris responds, annoyed, "Don't you ever shut up?!" On the meanwhile, Embryo is watching, but he doesn't seem to notice that Sailor Moon and *Sailor Celestial*.

Embryo then says, "Do you really think that you can sneak up on me so easily? I think not, my dears." Immediately, Sailor Moon and *Sailor Celestial* charge at Embryo, but then spins around and the two of them find themselves trapped an energy bubble.

*Sailor Celestial* says, surprised, "Hey!"

Sailor Moon and *Sailor Celestial* beat against the bubble, but they can't even 'dent' it in which Sailor Moon shouts out, "We're trapped!"

When the others see this, they gasp and Tuxedo Mask shouts out, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Embryo tells Sailor Moon, "Thank you for providing an excellent distraction, Miss Moon." Embryo then snaps his fingers and the 'bubble', with the two Sailor Scouts from two different universes in it, teleports away.

Sailor Venus shouts out, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Nebula yells out, "What did you do with them?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Nothing much, my dear. I just put them in the middle of an active volcano."

More gasps come from our heroes and heroines and Sailor Sun asks, stunned, "What?!"

Embryo says, with a sly grin, "Wonderful 'toys' that UNI-SHOCKER had around. Anyway, that 'bubble' was specially designed for Sailor Scouts and I also doubt that it would remain intact in the center of a volcano. You have a choice. Go after me or teleport to where I have teleported them to make sure that their 'gooses aren't cooked' I believe that the saying goes." The Sailor Scouts snarl, angrily, at Embryo in which he looks Ange as she transforms Villkiss from Destroy Mode back to Flight Mode where she turns Villkiss to face Salia. But then Embryo teleports right where she is and before she could say or do anything, Embryo has Hysterica grab Ange off Villkiss causing Villkiss to fall from the sky with no one to pilot it.

Tusk yells out, shocked, "Ange!" Tusk then turns his Para-Mail turns Embryo and Hysterica as Embryo looks at Ange.

Embryo tells Ange, "Together again, my dear Ange."

Ange spits at Embryo and she says, "Let Suguha and I go, you pompous ass!" Embryo just gives a smirk as he and Hysterica easily dodge Tusk in his Para-Mail.

Tusk shouts out, strongly, "Let Ange go now!"

Embryo says, "I think not." Embryo then snaps his fingers in which he, the Diamond Rose Knights, and the captured Sailor Celestial and Ange teleport away.

Tusk yells out, fearfully, "Ange!"

Hilda shouts out, shocked and angered, "Damn it!"

Kazuto yells out, worriedly, "Sugu!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, worriedly, "Now, what?"

Sailor Nebula says, "We have to save Serena and Suguha's counterpart."

Sailor Pluto asks Sailor Mercury, "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "I have a lock on their location."

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "Let's go." Immediately, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts use their teleportation powers to teleport to Sailor Moon's and *Sailor Celestial's* location to get them to safety while Sailor Star goes over to Kazuto.

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, "We'll get Suguha-chan back, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Asuna. I'm just really worried about Sugu."

Sailor Star says, "We, all, are Kirito-kun, but she is a strong girl."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"True, but even Sugu has her limits. I never seen her lost control like that before and what was that 'dark aura'? Was it a result of her getting consumed by rage and corrupting her powers or was it…something else?"_

On the meanwhile, Sailor Sun puts Villkiss down on the stage successfully and she says, "There we go."

Up in the skies, the Para-Mails and their pilots riding them are still in the skies and Tusk shouts out, annoyed, "Damn it! He got us again!"

Hilda says, "Seems to be a pattern here."

Rosalie says, "Leave it to the princess to be a pain."

Vivian says, "Well, he does seem to be obsessed with her."

Hilda says, with a nod, "No kidding. At least we know we may have an idea on why."

Rosalie says, "I can't believe that the commander used to be his girlfriend."

Tusk says, "UNWILLING girlfriend. Just like with Salia and the others, he seduced her with promises that brought Jill into submission. She felt guilty about letting Embryo manipulate her so easily."

Hilda says, nodding her head, "And becoming so obsessed with revenge that she used anyone and everyone for revenge. When Ange came into the picture with her 'royal ring' allowing her to use Villkiss, it was a dream come true."

Rosalie says, "Heh. Good luck. That pretty boy couldn't tame her, so, she won't either."

Salamandinay and her two guardians come with their mecha and Naga asks, "But wait! Why didn't he take both Villkiss and its pilot? Just its pilot?"

Salamandinay says, "Embryo is more obsessed with Ange than her Ragna-Mail. He is obsessed because of her sheer will not to be controlled by anyone and he wants to be the one to truly 'break' her."

Kaname says, "Yeah, right."

Naga asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Salamandinay says, "I believe that I know where they have gone."

Vivian asks, "Where?"

As Tusk and Hilda look at Salamandinay, Salamandinay says, "Where do you think? Back to your Earth."

Roselia asks, sarcastically, "Where else?"

 _ **April 30, 2026, Unknown location**_

On a large bed, we find Suguha lying down in it and she moans as she slowly gets to a sitting position in which she holds her head.

Suguha asks, groggily, "Where am I?"

Just then Ange's voice booms, "You are finally awake." Suguha regains her senses and she looks to see Ange, wearing a white and blue version of the 'royal gowns' worn by Serena and Suguha as Princess Serenity and Princess Selene respectively.

Suguha asks, surprised, "Ange?" Suguha then looks down to see herself in a 'royal gown' exactly like the one that she wears as Princess Selene and she asks, confused, "What the?"

Ange says, "We've been kidnapped by Embryo."

Suguha says, with a groan, "Great." Suguha says, leaping out of the bed, "That must have been his plan all around. Force me to experience my 'bad memories' to knock me out so he can kidnap me. Just like a typical villain."

Ange says, with a nod, "No kidding." Ange then kicks the door of the bedroom that they were in and she says, "Let's go."

Suguha says, "I take it that Embryo has my broach."

Ange says, nodding her head, "Took it off you when he, somehow, transformed you back."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Perfect." Suguha and Ange take off as fast as they can with Suguha struggling to run causing her to ask, annoyed, "How do girls run in these things?"

Ange tells Suguha, with a smirk, "Says the girl who wears armored high-heeled boots."

Suguha responds, "They are combat boots and you know it."

Ange retorts, with a smile, "Whatever." However, when they reach what looks like a door outside, they gasp to see the sight in front of them. The two of them can see that they are on what looks like Arzenal floating in a vast 'blue space' with hundreds of Earths in the 'sky' all around them.

Suguha asks, "What the heck?"

Ange asks, confused, "What is this?"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "This is my 'home', you can say." Ange and Suguha whip around to see Embryo in front of them and he says, "This is the true Arzenal."

Ange asks, surprised, "TRUE Arzenal?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes. This is where I used the Ragna-Mails to escape from my Earth and I was unexpectedly transported here. This 'place' is realm in-between multiple universes. An 'area' in-between the many 'dimensions' of the multiverse and time has no meaning here."

Suguha asks, "And all those Earths are different Earths in different universes?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Correct, my dear Suguha. Your Earth and these Earths of your two counterparts could be among them."

Suguha asks, "And that's why you can't be killed? You exist here actually?"

Embryo says, with a sly grin, "Correct. In this timeless realm, my existence is eternal."

Suguha thinks in her mind, with a sly smirk, _"We'll see about that dweeb!"_

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Within the Earth where Ange came from, the so-called 'World of Mana', we are in what was Ange's home nation, the Empire of Misurugi, looks peaceful, but it is close to chaos since the revelation of Ange being a Norma, the death of the king and queen, Ange's father and mother, and the death of Julio, Ange's brother, the only surviving member is Sylvia, who is too young to rule, in which the creator of this world, Embryo, took over. Right now, things seems to be peaceful until a strange 'breeze' starts to pass by everyone and they look in which the massive ship, Aurora, along with *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Lunar, Kamen Rider Kuro, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts' and Tuxedo Mask's counterparts from [Sailor Celestial's] Earth make their appearance on the scene with the Aurora flying above them.

Getting off Valkyrie in its Flight Mode, [Sailor Celestial] says, "We're here."

Sailor Moon asks, "Are you sure?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "I was here with Ange once before." [Sailor Celestial] then points to the royal palace and she says, "And that's where the palace is."

Tuxedo Mask says, "And that's where we will mostly likely find Embryo."

Sailor Pluto tells Kamen Rider Lunar, Kuro, and *Sailor Celestial*, "We are grateful for your help."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "No problem."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "My Meatball Head wouldn't leave until the job is done and all of you are just fine. It is just how she is."

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "It is time to end Embryo for good." Our heroes and heroines on the ground nod their heads and on board the flying ship, we find Kazuto, Rika, Kotone, Keiko, Tusk, Hilda, Vivian, and Rosalie on the bridge.

Hilda says, "Home sweet home."

Rosalie responds, sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

Tusk thinks in his mind, _"Don't worry, Ange. We're on our way."_ As Tusk looks at the screen at the Misurugi palace, his hand turns into a fist.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"We're on our way, Sugu. Just hang on."_ As our heroes and heroines look towards the palace, on the ground and inside of the Aurora, they are preparing for the final confrontation with Embryo as he plans to bring about his endgame…

 **End Scene 21**

As we end this chapter, Suguha gets taken again with Ange getting kidnapped, again, by Embryo and now, our heroes and heroines are on a rescue mission to save them as well as bring about Embryo's final end in which we get a bit of backstory from the Sailor Celestial of Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth. How will this battle end? Well, you are going to have read and find out, folks! Please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	22. Trans-dimensional Union

As we begin, I will have to say that while UNI-SHOCKER is no longer a 'player' in the story, forgive the pun, they still have a 'role' to play, you are going to see in the last chapters of this story. And yes, we are reaching the end as Embryo's plans reach their fruition. How will our heroes and heroines stop his plan? Well, you know what you have to do, folks! Before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 22: Trans-dimensional Union**

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

On the Earth of origin of Ange, Tusk, and the 'Norma', we are inside of Ange's former homeland of the Empire of Misurugi, *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Lunar, Kamen Rider Kuro, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts' and Tuxedo Mask's counterparts from [Sailor Celestial's] Earth are standing down on the ground with the Aurora floating up in the sky above them. Within the bridge of the ship, Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone are with Tusk, Roselia, Hilda, Vivian, and the Aurora bridge crew as they also remember how they got there.

Flashback; April 30, 2026, Tokyo

Within Tokyo, we find our Sailor Scouts from three different Earths, two Kamen Riders, two Tuxedo Masks, Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, and Andrew assembled together at Tokyo Bay with Aurora parked in the bay with Tusk, Roselia, Hilda, Vivian, Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname, Momoka, Jasmine, and Maggie in which they discuss what happened.

Momoka asks, worriedly, "Lady Angelise has been kidnapped?"

Roselia says, with a nod, "Again."

Hilda says, "Just like a typical princess."

Plenty of the Sailor Scouts glare at Hilda and Sailor Uranus says, "Plenty of us might take offense to that since all of us are reincarnated princesses with the majority of us being WARRIOR princesses."

The two alternate versions of Sailor Celestial say in unison, annoyed, "Ditto."

Hilda gives a nervous laugh and Vivian says, with a grin, "Yeah. And they know how to kick butt."

Jasmine asks, plainly, "But what I don't get is why he just took Ange and not Villkiss too?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Who knows? That guy is loopier than a fruit cake. He spent too much with his 'supreme power' and he thinks that he is a deity. I don't think 'common sense' is a word with him."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "No joke."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Sun, "How are the others doing?"

Sailor Sun says, "Dai-kun and the others said that they have gotten the rest of the city under control."

Sailor Venus asks, "And UNI-SHOCKER headquarters?" Just then there is a loud 'bang' being heard causing plenty of the others to shutter in surprise.

[Sailor Mars] says, "That would be it exploding into ashes."

Sailor Venus says, with a nervous smile, "Never mind."

Sailor Nebula says, holding baby *Rini* in her arms, "Anyway, I think that we have you to thank for this in our care."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Yeah. As you already figured out, this is the daughter of our Sailor Moon and that traitor."

[Sailor Venus] asks, "How does that happen?"

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "You don't want to know."

Sailor Uranus says, "Right now, our main focus is on finding Ange and our Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Mercury says, "My counterpart and I have been tapping into satellites to find any sign of them, but there is nothing."

Kazuto says, "That means that they aren't on our Earth."

Tusk says, "They must be back on our Earth."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Most likely."

[Sailor Jupiter] says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and kick his butt!"

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "Hold on."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "Sorry, Kitten, but this is our fight as much as yours. He kidnapped our Sailor Celestial and stole her memories from her."

[Sailor Celestial] says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

[Sailor Jupiter] says, "Anyway, when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

Sailor Nebula asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "What are you and your new allies going to do?"

*Sailor Celestial* asks, with a sly smirk, "Do you really need to ask?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Sis would give me the third degree if I left before your 'current issues' were finished."

Sailor Sun asks, "Are you sure?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a nod, "I'll get my Meatball Head back someday."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Most likely, they are going back to our world to regroup."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Hopefully, they won't cause a headache to your world anymore."

Sailor Orion asks, plainly, "What's the plan?"

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "I agree with Sinon…I mean Orion-chan. We just can't rush into that world."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "We don't have any idea what he is planning."

Sailor Moon says, "Well, he took my energy specifically my Silver Crystal energy."

Tuxedo Mask says, "And he has a way to control it already."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Sugu."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Remember, even through Sailor Moon is the heiress to the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Celestial is also a direct member of the Lunarian royal family and she has the power to control the power of the Silver Crystal in which her power makes it a less of a risk for her if used right."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I have to agree with Tuxedo Mask."

Tusk says, "The main issue is that we have to go save them."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Hey, cowboy, we can't just rush in. We need a plan."

Kazuto asks Salamandinay, "Do you know where Aura is?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Yes, we do."

Kazuto gives a smile and Sailor Star asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "I think that I may have an idea."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Lunar, Kamen Rider Kuro, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts' and Tuxedo Mask's counterparts from [Sailor Celestial's] Earth are looking at the streets of the main city of the Misurugi Empire.

Sailor Saturn asks, "This is Ange's world?"

[Sailor Saturn] says, "It looks so…"

Sailor Uranus says, "Looks can be deceiving, Firefly."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "The palace is over there."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "All right, let's go."

Just then a voice booms, "Hold it!" Our group of heroes and heroines look to see a group of Misurugi policemen coming out of their floating cars.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "We don't have time for this."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Easy, Uranus-chan."

The leader of the policeman shouts out, "Stay right there and don't move!"

[Sailor Uranus] retorts, sternly, "Here is a better offer! We have business with your leader, Embryo, and if you stay out of way, you won't get hurt!"

The policeman is surprised by this response and one of them shouts out, "Who do you think you are?!"

Sailor Jupiter retorts, "Compared to you?! Goddess!"

The policeman gives surprised looks by Sailor Jupiter's reply and the leader of the police officers shouts out, "Okay, wise girl, you and your friends are coming with us!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Don't count on it."

Sailor Moon says, "Girls, take it easy."

[Sailor Jupiter] says, "They may be 'puppets', but their actions against Ange and against those like her, doesn't make them innocent."

[Sailor Mars] says, "I've got to agree with Jupiter. Their actions are disgusting."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod of her head, "I've got to agree with my counterpart. They may have had this 'suggestion' implanted in their minds, but the majority of them followed that 'suggestion' without hesitation. People like Momoka and Ange's parents learned to be better than that."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "They AREN'T innocent people." Sailor Uranus then starts to walk forward towards the police officers.

The leader of the police officers shouts out, "Hold it! Stay right there!" Sailor Uranus doesn't stop walking and the police officer use their powers to create a shield to stop Sailor Uranus, but Sailor Uranus makes a motion with her arm causing the shield to shatter in which she then unleashes a powerful wind storm that knocks the police officers to the ground, hard!

One police officer asks the leader, "Sir, do Norma unleash winds?"

The leader of the policer officers responds, seriously, "No, you idiot! They don't!"

Sailor Uranus then shouts out, "I told you! We are goddesses compared to you!" The officers then look to their shock and horror as Sailor Uranus lifts one of their cars above her head and then rip the car in half with her armored hands.

Sailor Moon slaps herself in the forehead and Sailor Saturn says, nervously, "That's Uranus-papa for you." Sailor Saturn's counterpart from [Sailor Celestial's] Earth nods her head in agreement with a solemn sigh.

Sailor Uranus drops the remains of the car on the ground and she yells out, sternly, "One chance! Hands on your head and no sudden movements!" Out of pure fear, most of the police officers hold up their hands in surrender before putting them behind their backs.

The leader of the officers shouts out, annoyed, "Cowards!" However, he yelps as Sailor Uranus grabs him by the collar and bashes him in the face over and over until he is sporting multiple black and blue on his face and his face is swollen up.

Sailor Uranus asks, with a deadly glare, "Anyone else?" Immediately, the remaining officers immediately throw up their arms in surrender and put their hands behind their heads.

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "You can't say that it isn't effective."

Sailor Nebula says, nervously, "Yes…"

[Sailor Uranus] says, cracking her armored knuckles, "Okay! We're looking for your leader, Embryo! Where is that coward? And no funny business."

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "Why I'm right here." Everyone then looks to see a large group of people walking over to them with what looks like holographic screens that have Embryo's face on them in front of their faces and blank looks in their eyes.

Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "What's going on?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Embryo is controlling them!"

Embryo says, "Indeed." Just then the police officers also get to their feet with blank looks in their eyes and holographic screens of Embryo appear in front of their faces.

Sailor Neo Moon says, seeing the mind-controlled people all around them, "We're surrounded!"

Embryo says, "You have made the mistake of following me here. As they say: You are on 'my turf now'."

[Sailor Uranus] yells out, "You really think that mindless minions can really hurt us?"

Embryo says, "I think not, but can you TRULY hurt them? They are, as you have said, mindless minions. They are my dolls. My sheep. Nothing more than my puppets. Can you TRULY hurt them? I think not." As our heroes and heroines on the ground are surrounded by the mind-controlled people, we return to the bridge where we find Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone are with Tusk, Roselia, Hilda, Vivian, and the Aurora bridge crew as they are joined by Momoka and Emma, who are watching the scene.

Rosalie tells Emma, with a sly smirk, "So, Miss Inspector, who are the 'real humans' in this situation?'

Vivian tells Emma, with a grin, "Wow, Miss Emma, you must be glad that you are disconnected from Mana now!" Emma, however, has a solemn look and she is looking down.

Kazuto tells Momoka, "Thank you for taking care of baby Rini while the others fight."

Momoka says, with a smile, "It is no problem. Anything to help Lady Angelise."

Keiko tells Momoka, "It must have been hard to allow Sailor Celestial to separate you from Mana."

Momoka says, with a smile, "It's okay."

Emma gives Momoka a look of surprise and Momoka says, with a smile, "Since we found out that our world is a lie, I feel that I shouldn't have Mana anymore that I can have a new start with Lady Angelise."

Kazuto says, "And you will Momoka. Once we get her and Sugu back from Embryo and stop him for good."

Back down on the ground, both versions of Sailor Celestial step forward and [Sailor Celestial] says, with a smirk, "Hey, Embryo! Seriously? I've seen lamer tricks!"

Embryo tells [Sailor Celestial], "My dear, your attempt at bluffing is poor. I know that you won't take their lives."

[Sailor Celestial] retorts, with a sly grin, "I won't have to. Question: Do you think that my memories that you stole from me was the only thing that my counterpart took from you?" Embryo gives a look of confusion and his eyes then widen in which [Sailor Celestial] yells out, "Now!" Both versions of Sailor Celestial then unleash energy waves that causes the holographic screens to shatter and all of the people to collapse to the ground into unconsciousness.

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a smirk, "The moron didn't think that our counterpart wouldn't have also pulled all the knowledge of his 'Mana system' out of him. Geez! What a baka!"

Tuxedo Mask goes into deep thought and Sailor Moon asks, "Is something wrong?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "With the way that Embryo is and what he knows, he could have anticipated such a thing happening."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, with a nod, "You have a point. I don't like this. It might be a trap."

Sailor Pluto says, "That's a possibility."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "We rather not hear it right now."

Sailor Mars says, "We can only hope that he doesn't get to our plans." [Sailor Celestial] then gets onto Valkyrie in its Flight Mode and Valkyrie takes to the air.

[Sailor Celestial] says, "I'll take off to the palace."

[Sailor Moon] says, "Be careful."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a smile, "I'll be just fine, sis." [Sailor Celestial] then takes off in Valkyrie towards the palace with the others nodding their heads.

[Sailor Moon] says, "It is time that we take off." [Sailor Moon] kisses [Tuxedo Mask] and Tuxedo Mask kisses his Sailor Moon before the two of them take off into the alleyways. Kamen Rider Kuro then takes off to the alleyways while Kamen Rider Lunar and the rest of the Sailor Scouts take to the skies.

( **Elsewhere in the same world; on the meanwhile** )

Within the Misurugi Palace, we are inside of a living room where we find a young girl with blond hair in two pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a white and pink dress while sitting in a hoverchair of some sort that's floating in the air in which she is whipping a young woman with long blue hair, yellow eyes, and red colored lips as well as showing a pair of dragon's wings and tail in which she is bounded and gagged in bondage gear while the young girl is whipping her.

The young girl yells out, angrily, "How dare you do all of those things to me?! You will learn your place!" The young girl whips the 'dragon lady', again and again, in which the 'dragon lady' glares at the young girl in which she snaps, angrily, "You dare glare at me, again?! Learn your place!" The young girl whips the 'dragon lady', again, in which the Diamond Rose Knights are watching this.

Chris asks, "So, that's Ange's younger sister?"

Salia says, with a nod, "That's right, Sylvia."

Ersha says, nervously while watching this, "Oh my. She may be a dragon, but…"

Tanya says, plainly, "No wonder she is a bitch."

Salia says, "The two of them were close, but she didn't hesitate to betray Ange and lure her back her to kill her in cold blood."

Irma says, "What a family. If I had a family like that, no wonder I be a bitch."

Salia says, "Well, here is something interesting." Salia whispers something to the others and their eyes widen.

Ersha asks, looking at the young blond-haired girl, "Then why?'

Salia says, "From what I know, the little tart put the guilt trip on Ange and made her feel like it was her fault."

Chris says, with a sneer, "She is just a weak little manipulative witch."

Ersha says, "No wonder Ange was so alone."

Salia says, with a plain tone, "She didn't know about it until it was too late."

Chris says, "It doesn't matter. As long as she resists Master Embryo, she is our enemy. She needs to learn her place."

Ersha asks, looking at the 'dragon lady', "Is that…?"

Salia says, with a nod, "She is the spy sent by the dragons. Her name is Riza Randog at least to the people of the Misurugi Empire."

Tanya asks, "Riza Randog? Really?"

Salia says, "Well, she either did a good job hiding herself or the people were too stupid to notice anything."

Chris says, "Well, it won't matter in Master Embryo's new world." Just then there is a loud 'beeping' sound and Salia takes out a smart phone-like device.

Ersha asks, "What is it?"

Salia replies, "We have company. You can guess who." Chris narrows her eyes and Salia says, "Our Suguha is coming in on Valkyrie and the rest of them are spreading out in which the rest of them are on the Aurora."

Ersha asks, "The Aurora?"

Chris says, "That's the ship that you-know-who told you when you explained Libertus to Master Embryo."

Salia says, "I really didn't know much about it, but that it belonged to the Ancient Humans that allied with the Norma during our first attempted rebellion."

Tanya says, "The one led by our former leader."

Salia says, with a nod, "The same one." Salia says, "They are in the empire now and they are spreading out with our Suguha heading here."

Chris asks, "What does Master Embryo want us to do?"

Salia says, with a sly smirk, "What do you think? Go out and greet them."

Irma says, with a wicked smile, "Our pleasure."

Tanya says, with a grin, "With those girls' special powers now worthless, our Ragna-Mails can easily rip them apart." The five Diamond Rose Knights then walk off to get to their Ragna-Mails and combat our heroes and heroines.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Timeless Realm**_

Within an 'area' between world in the vast multiverse, the Arzenal from Embryo's original home Earth, the Earth of Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname, and their fellow 'dragons', Suguha and Ange are exploring around.

Suguha tells Ange, "I don't know what we are going to find here, and Embryo isn't going to just leave my broach around."

Ange says, "You never know with that psycho."

Suguha says, "Yeah, we don't know and that's what worries me."

Ange tells Suguha, "Look, this could be our chance."

Suguha asks, "Our chance?"

Ange responds, "He just brought us to the source of his power and so-called 'immortality'. That means that he can be killed here."

Suguha tells Ange, "Maybe. However, he wouldn't have brought us here if he wasn't confident that he couldn't do that."

Ange tells Suguha, "And you know that he is an overconfident egotistic ass, Suguha."

Suguha says, "Doesn't mean that he isn't a tricky one, Ange."

Ange says, "No kidding, Suguha. But he is as mortal as you and me, so, it means that his butt can be kicked."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Whatever you say, Ange."

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Returning to the 'World of Mana' and the Misurugi Empire, [Sailor Celestial] is flying aboard Valkyrie in its Flight Mode as it is heading for the palace while the others are spreading out all over the city.

[Sailor Celestial] says, "This is a bit too easy." Just then she hears something, and she looks to see the Diamond Rose Knights, in their Ragna-Mails, flying over towards her and she says, plainly, "Mouth, insert foot."

Salia asks, in a mocking tone, "Look who we have here?"

[Sailor Celestial] tells Salia, "Where's Embryo, Salia?"

Salia responds, "None of your business, Suguha."

[Sailor Celestial] tells Salia, "I'm not asking, Salia. I'm TELLING you to tell me where he is."

Chris says, with a glare, "You have some nerve." Just then massive storm clouds appear in the sky and everyone looks to see both versions of Sailor Jupiter preparing a massive lightning storm attack.

Sailor Jupiter says, "You bet we have nerve!" The two Sailor Jupiters unleash a powerful lightning storm on the Diamond Rose Knights, but they switch their Ragna-Mails from Flight Mode to Destroy Mode in which they just float there as the lightning vanishes when it hits them.

Tanya says, tauntingly, "Nice try!"

Irma says, with a sly tone, "Thanks to Master Embryo, our Ragna-Mails make your powers completely worthless!"

Sailor Venus asks, "Don't you mean thanks to the UNI-SHOCKER technology that he stole to make them that way?"

[Sailor Uranus] says, "If it wasn't for that technology, we could blow you away like the worthless wimps that you are!"

Chris says, "You are just sore losers."

[Sailor Celestial] tells Chris, "We'll see who the real losers are here Chris!" [Sailor Celestial] then transforms Valkyrie from Flight Mode to Destroy Mode and she attacks the Diamond Rose Knights in which they manage to fly out of the way.

Ersha says, "Suguha, you don't stand a chance against us."

Hilda's voice booms, "Is that right?" Everyone looks to see Vivian, Tusk, Hilda, and Rosalie at the lead of a group of Para-Mails in their Flight Mode.

Chris asks, plainly, "Seriously?"

Tanya shouts out, annoyed, "Do you think that Para-Mails stand a chance against Ragna-Mails?"

Hilda says, with a sly tone, "I don't know, but let's find out!" Immediately, the group of Para-Mails attack the Diamond Rose Knights and their Ragna-Mails, and they fight back in which one Para-Mail is circling Ersha and her Ragna-Mail in which the rider of that Para-Mail is a young lady with long pink hair and violet eyes.

The young lady Para-Mail rider says, "Ersha, you can't trust Embryo."

Ersha responds, "I'm sorry, Naomi. I will protect the children."

The pink haired Para-Mail rider says, "It can't be possible! They died! They shouldn't be alive!"

Ersha says, "And yet, they are. And Master Embryo has promised them a new future. And a future that I will do anything to make sure happen."

The young pink haired Para-Mail rider, Naomi, says, "Ersha…" Ersha dodges an attack from Hilda and Hilda goes over to Naomi.

Hilda tells Naomi, "What are you doing Naomi? The only way that Ersha is going to come to her senses is that we knock some sense into her!"

Naomi replies, with a nod, "Right." Naomi returns to fight where [Sailor Celestial] and Valkyrie join the Para-Mails fighting against the Diamond Rose Knights and their Ragna-Mails with the Sailor Scouts of the two Earths doing what they can, but not much since the Diamond Rose Knights' Ragna-Mail have shielding that makes their powers are useless.

( **Elsewhere; on the meanwhile** )

Within what's known as the Tower of Dawn, Embryo looks over the whole battle on the screen and he give a sinister sly smile on his face.

Embryo says, "My, what a rabble." Embryo then focuses on Sailor Moon and he says, "I must thank you, my dear. The energy that you have given is far more potent Dracunium and Aura could ever have provided. The power of your Silver Crystal is truly…divine. While I didn't get its full power, the energy that I took from you and it is more than enough for what I desire and more." Just then multiple keypads, physical and holographic, start to glow and Embryo says, "It is time for the new world to begin."

( **Back outside; a bit later on** )

Returning outside, the Diamond Rose Knights continue to battle their former comrades with the Sailor Scouts seemly unable to do anything as their attacks continue to be negated by the special shields and armor put into the Ragna-Mails, minus Valkyrie, making the Sailor Scouts' special attacks completely worthless.

Sailor Nebula says, "Our attacks are useless against them!"

[Sailor Star] asks, "What do we do?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, strongly, "Then how about this?!" Sailor Jupiter then attacks Tanya and her Ragna-Mail, Victoria, in which Sailor Jupiter slams her armored fist into the chest of the Ragna-Mail causing the Ragna-Mail to be sent rocketing to the ground where it crashes with a mighty 'thud'.

The rest of the Diamond Rose Knights are shocked, and Irma shouts out, stunned, "Tanya!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! I thought so! Hey, girls! They might be protected from our special attacks, but they don't have crap against our punches and kicks!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Everyone! Focus your powers into your strength, speed, and physical abilities!"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Understood, Sailor Moon."

[Sailor Venus] says, excitedly, "Right!" Soon enough, both versions of Sailor Uranus tag-team against Irma and her Ragna-Mail, Eirene, and with powerful kicks, they send Irma and Eirene crashing into another building with another powerful 'crash'.

Salia says, stunned, "Irma!"

Chris says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Your machines are protected against our special attacks, but it doesn't seem to do squat against raw physical strength! Our powers do more than give us the ability to fly, have magic weapons and armor, and unleash super magical attacks, but they also enhance our strength, speed, and other 'physical attributes' and that's what's going to kick your ass!"

Sailor Venus shouts out, "Take them down, hard!" Soon after, the tide turns when the Sailor Scouts start to focus their powers to enhance their 'physical abilities', strength, speed, agility, etc., in which they attack the Ragna-Mails with punches and kicks causing the Ragna-Mails to 'stumble' as they are hit hard by the SUPER-STRENGTH enhanced punches and kicks from the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts causing significant damage to the Ragna-Mails while their superior speed and agility make the Diamond Rose Knights unable to hit them.

Ersha says, nervously, "This isn't good."

Chris says, annoyed, "Hold still!" Chris yelps as her Ragna-Mail, Theodora, is hit from the behind by *Sailor Celestial* before getting flung to the ground by said Sailor Scout.

Ersha and Salia say in unison, "Chris!" However, the two of them have to dodge close range attacks from the Sailor Scouts as well as long-range ones from Valkyrie and the Para-Mails.

Tanya shouts out, in a panicked tone, "Now what?!"

Irma says, worriedly, "We can't lose!"

Salia shouts out, strongly, "We are Master Embryo's elite knights! We are the Diamond Rose Knights!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that!" Salia yelps as her Ragna-Mail, Cleopatra, is hit by multiple strikes from Valkyrie before getting sent flying backwards by a one-two blow from both [Sailor Nebula] and Sailor Neo Moon.

Salia yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sly smirk, "Not in this lifetime!" But then the five Diamond Rose Knights' Ragna-Mail then vanishes through teleportation causing our heroes and heroines to get confused.

[Sailor Moon] asks, "Where did they go?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It seems like they were forcibly teleported away."

[Sailor Saturn] asks, "But why?"

[Sailor Neptune] says, "I don't know, Firefly."

Sailor Uranus says, "But it isn't anything good."

( **Inside of the Town of Dawn; A bit afterwards** )

Within the Tower of Dawn, the five Ragna-Mails are assembled around a massive see-through 'orb' that contains a mainly white dragon-like creature and there is a glowing silver 'orb' above the dragon-like creature. Embryo is surrounded by the five Diamond Rose Knights as he talks to them.

Embryo says, "While I must admit that their change of tactics did surprise me, you should have known better, my dears. They aren't known as 'SUPER heroes' for nothing."

Salia says, solemnly, "Yes, Master Embryo."

Embryo says, "However, this changes nothing. We have had setbacks in that world, but we gained what we needed there."

Chris asks, curiously, "You mean that energy that we took from that girl, Sailor Moon?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Correct, Chris. Well done." Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Yes. The Silver Crystal is a cosmic energy force of incredible power. The power to destroy a star with one shot." The Diamond Rose Knights gain wide eyes and Embryo says, "However, to use its powers, you need someone of the royal family that the crystal is bonded to."

Salia asks, "You mean Suguha or her 'royal sister'?"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Exactly, my dear Salia…Or so you would think, and I wouldn't blame you. I took Suguha for another reason. There is a reason that I wanted Ange and NOT Villkiss." Just then a holographic screen appears in front of the Diamond Rose Knights and their eyes grow wide when they see what's on the screen.

Ersha says, amazed, "Incredible…"

Tanya yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Embryo says, with a nod, "Yes, my lovely Tanya. It is true." Embryo says, with a grin, "It is probably the reason that our Suguha was drawn to Ange." Embryo says, with a sly smile, "And now, it begins. It is time for the new world to come forth." Embryo pushes a button on a holographic screen, but there is a giant explosion from the floor in which everyone looks to see the Digidestined, minus Kari, and their Digimon, minus Gatomon, come out from the floor.

Davis, in his 'Light Hawk' form, says, "Well, that was easy."

Yolei says, pointing to the dragon-like entity in the 'orb', "Over there!"

The other Digidestined and their digivolved Digimon are amazed and Sora asks, amazed, "Is that her?"

Tai says, with a plain tone, "Based on the imagines that Salamandinay showed us: Yeah. That's her. Aura."

Matt says, looking at Embryo and the Diamond Rose Knights, "And there is 'Mister Tuner'."

Embryo says, "I had a feeling that they were only a distraction for you."

Davis says, turning one of his 'wings' into a futuristic laser weapon, "No joke, genius! And it is time for you to turn into dust!" Davis fires his blaster at Embryo, but Embryo just smirks as it hits a powerful shield and it is easily negated. Davis yells out, surprised, "Hey!"

Embryo retorts, with a sigh, "Do you really think it that easy here? You aren't in your world…you are in mine. And as they say: This is my 'home turf'." Embryo snaps his fingers and multiple floating 'disks' appear all around the group.

Paildramon asks, curiously, "What the…?!" Just all of the Digidestined and their Digimon scream out as they are hit by an energy field and their Digimon are forced to return to their Rookie forms with Davis losing his 'Light Hawk' form.

Davis asks, weakly, "What the heck is this?"

Embryo replies, with a smirk, "A special 'stasis field'. Your powers and your 'pets' are now useless."

Tai says, grunting, "Don't…call them 'pets'…you ass…"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "If you, children, excuse me, I am a busy man." Just then the Ragna-Mails along with the 'orb' containing Aura, the 'all-mother' of Salamandinay's people, start to glow while the 'silver orb' glows with a powerful silver light.

( **Back outside; a short time later** )

Returning to our heroes and heroines, they are assembled in the air and discussing what just happened.

[Sailor Uranus] says, "If Embryo needs those things for his plans, it is safe to say that he must have teleported them away to finalize his plans."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I must agree."

Sailor Moon says, "Then we need to…" Sailor Moon then groans out in pain and she holds her broach/chest in pain.

A lot of the Sailor Scouts shout out in unison, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "I don't…I don't know…" Just then a silver glow comes from Sailor Moon's broach and then the same comes from [Sailor Moon's] broach with her crescent moon sigil on her forehead and the sigils on the foreheads of both versions of Sailor Celestial start to glow in unison.

*Sailor Celestial* asks, "What the heck?"

[Sailor Moon] says, "Your sigils!"

[Sailor Celestial] asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Sailor Mars says, "The Silver Crystal energy that he stole from Sailor Moon! He must be using it!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Damn. That's not good."

Sailor Jupiter says, "No kidding."

 _ **April 30, 2026, Timeless Realm**_

Returning to the 'timeless realm', a place between world in the multiverse, Ange and Suguha are wandering through Embryo's Arzenal to find a weakness in Embryo to destroy him or at least find a way out before Ange collapses in pain.

Suguha yells out, shocked, "Ange!" Just then Suguha's sigil appears on her forehead and she can feel it in which Ange is enveloped in a silver glow.

Ange moans out, "What…What's happening…to…to me…?!" Ange then screams out in pain as she is surrounded by a silver glow and a familiar crescent moon sigil appears on her forehead.

Suguha think in her mind, shocked, _"No way!"_ Just then the sigil on Ange's forehead shoots a golden beam into the sky as Suguha watches helpless not knowing what's going on.

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Returning to the 'World of Mana' and the Misurugi Empire, our heroes and heroines in the skies of the Empire are assembled around Sailor Moon, who is grunting out in pain as she feels her powers being tapped into as Embryo is using the energy that he stole from her for his plans. Just then skies start to grow dark and massive amount of storm clouds start to form in the skies.

[Sailor Venus] says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Nebula says, "I have a feeling that you are right."

Sailor Star asks, confused, "What's going on?"

[Sailor Orion] says, "Embryo must be starting his plans."

Sailor Sun says, as she holds her hands towards her heart while looking towards the Tower of Dawn, "Dai-kun…Tai…everyone…"

[Sailor Nebula] says, looking down, "Look down there!" Everyone looks towards the ground and they are seeing all of the lights in the homes go dark, all of the vehicles stop working, and the people of the Misurugi Empire losing their 'Mana' based abilities.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What's going on?"

Both versions of Sailor Pluto then winch and their Garnet Orbs glow causing Sailor Neptune to ask, "Pluto?"

[Sailor Pluto] says, worriedly, "Oh no! Embryo is creating a temporal anomaly!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "In Japanese or English, please?"

Sailor Pluto says, "What my counterpart is saying that Embryo is creating a distortion in space and time."

[Sailor Venus] asks, nervously, "That's bad?"

Both versions of Sailor Mars glare at him and Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "It is VERY bad, Venus."

Sailor Uranus says, nodding her head, "Really bad."

[Sailor Moon] says, while looking at her counterpart worriedly, "What is he trying to do? He doesn't make sense."

[Sailor Celestial] responds, "Egotistical asses like him never do, sis." Both [Sailor Moon] and [Sailor Celestial] gasp in shock as Ange's image appears in their minds.

[Sailor Saturn] asks, concerned, "Sailor Moon? Celestial?"

When everyone looks at them, [Sailor Celestial] thinks in her mind, _"Ange! I don't know how, but I know that she is in real trouble!"_

( **On the meanwhile; Elsewhere** )

Inside of the Misurugi Palace, we find Sylvia sitting on the ground and her floating wheel chair crashed and turned to the side while bound Riza gives a look of surprise.

Sylvia asks, "What's going on?" Sylvia tries to use her abilities, but she can't use them at all in which she asks, "Why can't I use my Mana? What's happening to me?" She then looks at Riza, preparing to scream out to demand what's going on, but she then looks in surprise as both versions of Tuxedo Mask are around Riza in which they are freeing her as well as using their capes to cover her up.

Riza asks, "Who are you?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We are allies of your leader: Salamandinay."

Riza asks, shocked, "Lady Salamandinay sent you?"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, with a nod, "Yes. We're here to get you out of here."

Kamen Rider Kuro then appears, and he says, "The way is clear." Kamen Rider Kuro says, "However, all of the lights of the city are gone, and everyone seems to be losing their powers."

Riza says, "Then it has begun."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What has?"

Riza says, "I need to get to Lady Salamandinay at once. Embryo is planning to merge this Earth with our Earth and killing the inhabitants of both worlds!"

There are gasps of shock and horror and Sylvia shouts out, angrily, "Lies! Uncle Embryo wouldn't harm us especially me!"

Riza glares at Sylvia and she says, "Stupid little girl. You don't know that your brother wasn't murdered by your sister, but Embryo himself." Sylvia gasps in shock and surprise and Riza says, "The only one that he cares about is your sister, Angelise, because he wants to possess her. You mean absolutely nothing to him. To him, you are weak. And he abhors people like you. He prefers them like your sister, who is strong. You are a pawn and you are doll just like the rest of your kind to throw away as he pleases."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, shocked, "I've learned about such things from UNI-SHOCKER, but to do some kind of 'merger', it would take a ton of power."

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Which he has! Recently, he stole a lot of energy from my Sailor Moon…Her Silver Crystal energy!" Tuxedo Mask then gasps as he feels Sailor Moon's 'distress' and Tuxedo Mask says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Kamen Rider Kuro asks, "What's wrong?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Embryo is using that power right now! He is tapping into her powers from the Silver Crystal energy that he stole!"

Riza asks, "What is this 'Silver Crystal'?"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "A jewel with the power to destroy a full developed star."

Riza gasps in shock and horror and Riza says, seriously, "We need to get to my lady at once!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, seriously, "Can you be moved?!"

Riza responds, "I'll be fine! We need to go now!" Immediately, both versions of Tuxedo Mask and Kamen Rider Kuro escort Riza away while leaving Sylvia alone.

Sylvia shouts out, "No, wait! Don't leave me here! I order you to come back! Come back!" However, she was ignored as the five of them take off.

On the way, Tuxedo Mask puts his hand over his heart and he think in his mind, _"This feeling…"_

[Tuxedo Mask] notice his counterpart's expression and he asks, "What's wrong?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I feel…I feel like something is wrong at home. On my Earth."

[Tuxedo Mask] asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Yes."

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "That's not good. Remember, we are not only the princes of our Earths, but we are also technically the guardians despite us not being Sailor Scouts. And as such, we would be able to sense if there is any danger to our planet and its people."

Tuxedo Mask says, "If that's true, then why would I…No!"

[Tuxedo Mask] says, "I would believe that Embryo is that swallow." Immediately, the five of them take off with this information in mind.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Sailor Scouts' and Digidestined's Earth, Tokyo**_

Back on the Earth of our Sailor Scouts and Digidestined, the skies of Tokyo also grow as dark and storm filled clouds like the ones within the 'World of Mana' appear in the skies. And looking up at this is none other than Sammy Tsukino as he sees it happening.

Sammy says, lowly, "What the heck is this? Damn it, Meatball Head." Just then he looks to see the 'solid projection' of Aincrad starts to glow and a rip in space and time starts to form.

Just then a voice tells Sammy, in his mind, **"Your time is here."**

Sammy asks, confused, "Huh?" Soon after, Sammy sees a green light come from his body and he yelps as he vanishes from that green light.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Alternate Earth**_

Within another Earth, we find ourselves within what looks like an old-fashion Japanese town with the 'dragon people' of Salamandinay, known as DRAGONs by the World of Mana and the People of Aura by themselves, look up to see a similar 'distortion' forming in their skies.

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Back in the World of Mana and the Misurugi Empire, the Sailor Scouts and Kamen Rider Lunar with the Para-Mails are listening in at what information that Riza gave both versions of Tuxedo Mask and Kamen Rider Kuro.

*Sailor Celestial* yells out, shocked, "He is insane! He is going to cause multiverse chaos with that plan!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "And he is including our Earth just to pay us back for the all of the 'snubbing' that we did to him!"

Sailor Jupiter says, strongly, "Time to kick his ass!"

Sailor Moon says, her breathing heavy, "We need…to stop him…"

[Sailor Moon] says, "Are you going to be okay? By tapping into your energies from the power that he took from you, he caused a strain on your powers since he is tapping into your Silver Crystal energy."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I'll somewhat…drained, but I'll be okay. However, what I don't understand is that he is tapping into the crystal like he is a member of the royal family."

Sailor Saturn says, "Maybe that's why he kidnapped Suguha again."

Sailor Pluto says, "Maybe…"

Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "Pluto?"

[Sailor Pluto] says, "I think that my counterpart is right. It is more than that. Remember, Sailor Celestial is the Sailor Scout of Reality with the power of Etherion, basically the embodiment of creation. Yes, it could help in handling the Silver Crystal with less danger of drain, but I think that it is his plan to use her powers to stabilize the 'dimension distortions' that his actions in this 'dimension fusion' are and will cause. He wants her to 'repair reality' after the merger is complete."

[Sailor Venus] says, "Maybe he is using some kind of machine…"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, interrupting, "No way! The level of control that Meatball Head is talking about sounds way to good for a machine to accomplish. I mean, sure. The only 'living life-forms' that can wield the Silver Crystal's true power is someone of Lunarian royal blood and there are a few beings that can go through that to tap into the power of the Silver Crystal, but that's TAP and not truly control it. You can also tap the crystal's power by using machines, but the crystal was created with a 'firewall' or 'security system' of sorts. My Meatball Head told me herself. Only someone with Lunarian royal family blood can truly harness the crystal. The first Moon Queen made sure of that. That's why she had to infuse me with her Lunarian blood and make me part Lunarian."

[Sailor Star] asks, "That means that even through Embryo can tap into the Silver Crystal power from the energy that she stole from this Serena-chan, he shouldn't be able to truly use it despite having whatever abilities or machines to tap into the Silver Crystal's power?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Exactly."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "But wait! My counterpart is the only person with Lunarian royal blood that she has! How can he not use her to use the true power of the Silver Crystal? I don't…!" [Sailor Celestial] then gasps and realizes what this is implying.

Hilda shouts out, "Hey, don't mean to interrupt this discussion, but we have company!" Everyone looks to see tens of thousand of black 'flying discs' heading towards them.

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Those are the things used to attack Arzenal!"

Rosalie says, plainly, "They're known as Pyrethroid, some kind of unnamed weapons system used by the Empire. Jasmine told us about them."

Sailor Nebula says, "I hope that she told you how to defeat them!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Here they come!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines are swarmed by the Pyrethroid unmanned weapons and immediately, the Para-Mails attack them with their weapons.

Vivian says, "They are just so many of them!"

The Sailor Scouts dodge them in which the Sailor Scouts unleash their powers on them and Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "Since they are unmanned…" Sailor Uranus looks at her counterpart and [Sailor Uranus] nods her head.

[Sailor Uranus] then says, "Everyone, get back!" Both versions of Sailor Uranus leap forward and unleash a powerful twister that sucks in all of the Pyrethroids and sends them flying all over the place causing them to explode in mid-air or the ground.

Hilda says, with a grin, "Nice!"

Tusk says, pointing in the same direction that the Pyrethroids came from, "Don't celebrate yet! Here comes some more!" Everyone looks to see more Pyrethroids coming towards them.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Here we go again!"

[Sailor Jupiter] says, with a serious tone, "Then we have to bust them down again!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines are battling against the next wave of Pyrethroids through Sailor Moon isn't effective due to her weakened condition.

( **Inside of the Town of Dawn; Later** )

Back within the Town of Dawn, Salia, Chris, Tanya, and Irma are watching over the paralyzed Digidestined and their Digimon partners while Ersha goes over to Embryo within another room.

Ersha asks, "Master Embryo?"

Embryo asks, "Yes, Ersha?"

Ersha tells Embryo, "About the children? We should get them to shelter. They won't survive…"

Embryo says, "Actually, that's for the best."

Ersha asks, surprised, "What?"

Embryo says, "In the new world that I am making, the people there are required to be strong like you and the others, my dear Ersha. The 'assistance' from UNI-SHOCKER would have helped them become strong enough to survive in the brand-new world, but since UNI-SHOCKER betrayed us, it didn't happen. I'm afraid that in the new world an unspeakable fate would happen to them. It would be a crime to let such pure and innocent hearts suffer such a horror."

Ersha asks, fearfully, "What are you saying Master Embryo?" Embryo then goes over to Ersha and cups her chin with a seemly gently yet dangerous smile on his face.

Embryo tells Ersha, "There is a time that one must let go of what one wants and do what is best for others. I know that you are distressed, but never fear, they shall find a paradise and know no pain or suffer to remain as pure as they are. And you shall become the mother to new children who will have the strength for the new world and be as pure and innocent as any children." Ersha is completely speechless and horrified by Embryo's words and Embryo says, with the fake gentle and also dangerous smile, "Now, Ersha, please gather Salia and the others. There is work needed to be done."

Ersha replies, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo." Ersha then walks away, doing her best not to show the fear for Embryo in her eyes, and when she is out of Embryo's sight, she runs off, but not towards the other Diamond Rose Knights. With said knights, they are looking over our Digidestined and Digimon trapped in the 'stasis field'.

Davis shouts out, "Okay, you have one last chance to stop this."

Chris asks, not intimidated, "Or what?" Just then there is a massive explosion and Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname burst out from the smoke and dust from the explosion in which a few well-placed shots free the Digidestined and their Digimon from the stasis field.

Tai shouts out, "Agumon!"

Matt yells out, "Gabumon!"

Davis tells Ken, "Let's do this, Ken!"

Ken says, with a nod, "Right, Davis!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Agumon…Gabumon…Warp DNA Digivolve to…Omnimon!"**

" **Veemon…Wormmon…Warp DNA Digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

The four Diamond Rose Knights gasp in shock and Tanya shouts out, "What the heck?!"

Yolei yells out, excitedly, "Not so big now, huh?"

Tai shouts out, "Omnimon, free Aura right now!"

Omnimon responds, "You got it, Tai!"

" **Transcended Sword!** "

Out of his WarGreymon arm, Omnimon extends a powerful sword and leaps towards the orb that contains Aura in which he shatters it with one swing of his sword in which when the orb shatters, there is a mighty explosion of light that engulfs the entire area.

( **Returning outside; A short time afterwards** )

Rejoining the battle outside, the unmanned weapon platforms, the Pyrethroids, in which their sheer numbers are overwhelming our heroes and heroines despite them destroying dozens to hundreds of them simultaneously with both versions of Sailor Jupiter creating a massive thunderstorm that shoots out dozens of lightning bolt that vaporize hundreds of Pyrethroids instantly, both versions of Sailor Neptune creating a two-headed hydra made of water that busts a lot more Pyrethroids, and both versions of Sailor Mercury creating hundreds of icicles that are as hard as steel and as large as cars, etc. The sheer numbers are making it impossible for them to destroy them all.

Sailor Nebula says, "There is just too many!"

In the Aurora, Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone are watching from the bridge with the Aurora's bridge crew and Kotone asks, worriedly, "Will they be okay?"

Kazuto says, "They have to be." But then there is a loud explosion from the Tower of Dawn and everyone looks to see the Tower of Dawn collapsing in which they see Imperialdramon, Omnimon, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname with the three 'dragon people' in their mecha be joined by a massive white multi-eyed dragon-like creature with red and yellow wings.

Rika yells out, "Whoa!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "It must be her. The 'all-mother' of the 'people of Aura': Aura, herself."

Just then a female voice says, "You are correct." Everyone looks to see both versions of Tuxedo Mask and Kamen Rider Kuro escorting Riza onto the bridge.

Keiko says, amazed, "She's pretty."

Sailor Sun says, excitedly, "They did it!"

[Sailor Sun] says, with a smile, "Not surprising!"

" **Position Laser!** "

Imperialdramon fires its laser that wipes out a lot more of the Pyrethroids in which the other Sailor Scouts immediately use this chance to use their powers to take care of the rest.

[Sailor Moon] says, excitedly, "You did it!"

TK says, with a smile, "We had a little help."

Mimi asks, pointing up to the skies, "Isn't the skies supposed to be getting better?" Everyone then looks to see that the 'space-time storm' hasn't stopped at all.

Sailor Neptune says, "Mimi is right."

Sailor Pluto says, "I fear that we are too late."

Just then a powerful and lovely female voice says, **"Maybe not, guardian of time and space."** Everyone looks at Aura and the powerful female voice then calls out, **"While it is true that the space-time has advanced to the point that Embryo doesn't need my power anymore and he still holds the power of the Lunar princess of the other universe, it doesn't mean that the process isn't reversible. The power of the warrior of reality can ensure that his work is permanent or reversed and that's why he needs the power of the warrior known as Sailor Celestial."**

Salamandinay asks, "Do you know where she is, Lady Aura?"

Aura replies, **"While I used for the power of his society, I wasn't completely tapped into Embryo's network or Embryo was the controller, but he wasn't 'tapped' into the network. However, I know for a fact that I do not sense her on this planet. I believe that he has taken her into his sanctuary in-between the worlds."**

Sailor Moon asks, "His sanctuary?"

Aura responds, **"Yes, Sailor Moon. His true self exists within his Ragna-Mail that's connected to a timeless place that's in-between the various universes of the multiverse. He creates 'avatars' that are very realistic much like the devices that you have to make your card game real."**

[Sailor Venus] asks, "How does she know that?"

Sailor Mars responds, plainly, "She is a telepath, Venus-chan. She is communicating to us with her mind, obviously."

Sailor Pluto says, "The secret of his so-called 'immortality' is revealed."

[Sailor Pluto] says, "That means that if he destroys his 'anchor' to the timeless dimension and then destroy his Ragna-Mail where his true body lies…"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a grin, "Then he is one dead duck!"

Embryo's voice then booms, "If you can, that is." Everyone then looks to the source of Embryo's voice to find him seemly sitting on top of his Ragna-Mail, Hysterica, while the Ragna-Mails of the Diamond Rose Knights surround him.

Tusk says, with a glare, "Embryo…"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "It seems you have come too late to 'save the day'."

Sailor Moon yells out, "Where is Suguha and Ange?!"

Embryo replies, with a sly smile, "In a place where you can't go."

Aura tells Embryo, slyly, **"In a place where many can't go, but there is one that can go to that place and you know it."** Embryo glares at Aura and Aura tells [Sailor Celestial], **"Rider of Valkyrie, your machine will be able to find her. Let it show you the way."**

Embryo says, plainly, "I believe that I have heard enough."

Aura asks, slyly, **"Sacred, Embryo?"**

Embryo says, with a smirk, "I believe that you are overestimating their abilities."

Aura responds, **"I believe that you are underestimating yours."**

Embryo responds, "We shall see, Aura." Embryo then says, "Okay, ladies, it is time to take out the enemy."

Salia says, with a nod, "Yes, Master Embryo." As the Diamond Rose Knights switch their Ragna-Mail from Flight Mode to Destroy Mode, Embryo doesn't notice that Ersha is glaring at him with a glare that's not typical of the gentle woman.

Flashback; Before the explosion

Before the explosion destroyed the Tower of Fate, Ersha, riding her Ragna-Mail, Raziya, as the storm is picking up and causing all sorts of chaos. Ersha flies over to the Misurugi Palace's courtyard and looking for the children under her care.

Ersha yells out, concerned, "Kids! Kids! Where are you?!"

Just then a young girl's voice booms, "Miss Ersha!" Ersha then looks to see the Arzenal children that have been revived and put under her care waving at her, but her relief turns into horror as the area that they are in hit by powerful lightning bolts causing a massive explosion as the children are shocked.

Ersha shouts out, horrified, "NO!" Ersha rushes over to the burnt forms of the children and she runs over in which she takes one of the girls into her arms in which she says, "Sweetie! Sweetie! Get up! Get up!"

The children cough out and she says, weakly, "Miss Ersha…"

Ersha says, fearfully and weakly, "It would be okay, sweetie. It will be okay…" However, the young girl dies in Ersha's arms and Ersha gently shakes the young girl, begging for some form of life, but there is none in which Ersha can see all of the young children are now gone causing her to cry in pain and horror in which, now, she realizes Embryo's true nature and how she let herself be fool to be a pawn in his sick plans.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, the Diamond Rose Knights prepare for battle with our heroes and heroines as the 'temporal storm' gets worse causing much damage to the Misurugi Empire and much of the Earth of the so-called 'World of Mana'.

Salia yells out, "All right, girls! It is time to take out our enemy!"

Chris, Tanya, and Irma say in unison, "Right!"

Ersha says, plainly, "Yes." However, quick as a flash, Ersha turns Raziya's beam rifle on Hysterica and blast Hysterica right in the back shocking everyone including Embryo!

Rosalie asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Vivian asks, hopeful, "Ersha?!"

Chris yells out, strongly, "Ersha!"

Salia shouts out, angrily, "Ersha, how dare you betray Master Embryo?!"

*Sailor Celestial* thinks in her mind, _"This is my chance!"_ *Sailor Celestial* then roars out as she zips to Hysterica and focusing her power into her strength in which she rams her right armored fist into Hysterica's chest causing it to spark as it causes significant damage.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

*Sailor Celestial* shouts out, strongly, "I'm going to rip you out of that tin can and rip you apart!" *Sailor Celestial' then grabs the face of Hysterica and starts to rip the head off of the Ragna-Mail.

Embryo shouts out, in an enraged tone not heard in him before, "How dare you?!" *Sailor Celestial* then screams out as she is shocked by an electrical pulse and sent flying back into the others.

[Sailor Celestial] yells out, "Take him down now!" Soon after, [Sailor Celestial] rams Valkyrie into Hysterica and immediately, everyone else attacks the Diamond Rose Knights, minus Ersha and Raziya, who flies over to the others, puts Raziya in Flight Mode, and holds up her arms.

Ersha says, plainly, "I surrender."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, strongly, "What do you take us for?!"

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "Hold it, Jupiter! I don't sense any deception in her."

[Sailor Mars] says, with a nod, "Same here."

Ersha says, plainly, "I mean it. I surrender."

Hilda says, with a plain tone, "Okay, I'll believe you, but if you make us regret this…" Hilda yells out, "Vivian, you and rookies take her back to the ship."

Vivian says, with a nod, "Right-o!" Soon enough, Vivian and the Para-Mails, minus Rosalie, Hilda, and Tusk in their Para-Mails, escort Ersha and her Ragna-Mail back to the Aurora.

Tanya shouts out, angrily, "Traitor!" Tanya transforms Victoria into its Destroy Mode and aims Victoria's beam rifle towards Ersha and Raziya, but Victoria is rammed by both versions of Sailor Uranus in which they crash to the ground with a massive 'thud' before they skid across the ground for a mile destroying buildings and vehicles in their path before coming to a complete stop. On the meanwhile, both Sailor Moons are fighting against Salia in her Ragna-Mail of Cleopatra, currently in its Destroy Mode.

Salia shouts out, "I've just had enough of you!"

Sailor Moon says, "Why don't you wake up, Salia? Can't you see that you are being used? You are assisting a madman that's about to commit genocide on a dimensional level!"

Salia yells out, angrily, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Sailor Moon yells out, seriously, "Are you really blinding yourself that much?! You aren't stupid, Salia! Ange told me as much!"

Salia shouts out, annoyed, "Be quiet! I don't want to hear it especially from you! A princess who had the good life!"

[Sailor Moon] says, seriously, "If you know about the 'other me', then you know that we didn't have such a 'good life' than you think!"

Salia responds, annoyed, "Ha! You had a better life than I had, princess! You think that you understand me? Understand what all Norma went through? Don't make me laugh! The only death that you saw was from that stupid little game!" That strikes a cord in both Sailor Moons causing them to hesitate and stop in which Salia takes her chance and has Cleopatra fire a full-strength blast from its beam rifle that slams into both Sailor Moons causing an explosion so powerful that it destroys the windows of all of the building within four blocks of the explosion while destroying one building completely!

The others see this and they are shocked in which Sailor Neo Moon says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!" Within the Aurora, both Tuxedo Masks gasp in shock and horror as well as Sailor Moon's friends.

Keiko says, shocked, "Serena!" Salia gives a smirk at victory, but her happiness turns into shock and horror as the smoke and dust clear to reveal that both versions of Sailor Moon aren't even injured in the slightest, however, there is a powerful silver glow in their eyes as their expressions show a silent, yet, powerful rage, something that you wouldn't think that you would see on Sailor Moon's face. However, after SAO, Sailor Moon hasn't been the same with the scars in her heart from that horrid two years that have only begun to start to heal. Salia sees that look in their eyes and fear start to creep up on her causing her to hesitate which proves to be a nasty mistake as she starts to scream as she is pummeled by a series of powerful kicks from both versions of our Moon Princess.

[Sailor Moon] yells out, angrily, "Just a game?! Just a game?! You have some nerve!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, strongly, "You have some nerve, Salia, especially since you have studied up on us! I've been patient with you, but now…!" Sailor Moon yells out, as she grabs Cleopatra by the back and lifts it above her head, "…You have pushed the wrong button, Salia!" Salia screams out as Sailor Moon spins Cleopatra with such force that Salia is slammed to one side of Cleopatra due to the sheer G-Force that Sailor Moon is putting on her an Cleopatra in which Sailor Moon then heaves Cleopatra towards Misurugi Palace where Cleopatra rockets towards it before slamming into the palace with a mighty 'crash' causing a lot of dirt and debris to be sent high into the air.

Everyone else is shocked by this and Chris says, stunned, "Salia!"

Irma says, nervously, "No way…"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, shaking his head, "Stupid move."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Yep. That was a stupid move on Salia's part."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a nod of his head, "No freaking kidding."

On Imperialdramon, Yolei says, with a sneer, "She deserved that." Back at the palace, Cleopatra crashes to the ground and switches back to Flight Mode in which Salia stumbles out, takes off her helmet, and empties the contents of her stomach. With Embryo and Hysterica, he is fighting against [Sailor Celestial] and Valkyrie as well as Salamandinay and Enryugo.

Salamandinay says, "It seems like your precious knights aren't as good as you thought. You are also outnumbered."

Embryo asks, "Oh, really, dragon princess?" Just then hundreds more Pyrethroids come down from the sky and down towards our heroes and heroines.

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Not these again!" As the Pyrethroids come down onto the battlefield, Embryo gives a smirk as the 'temporal storm' gets worse and worse.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Timeless Realm**_

Within the Timeless Realm, Suguha can only watch in horror as Ange shouts out in pain as she is surrounded by a bright silver glow of some kind.

Suguha shouts out, "Ange!" But then Suguha hears the sound of a flute playing and she asks, confused, "Huh?" Just then Ange gasps as the silver glow surrounding her vanishes and she faints towards the ground in which Suguha quickly leaps forwards and catches Ange in her arms.

Just then a male voice asks, "Is she all right?" Suguha turns to the source of the voice and gasps to see an exact duplicate of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger in front of her.

Suguha asks, "Who the heck is you?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, "The one that just helped your friend, that's who."

Suguha asks, "Why?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' responds, "Why not?" He comes over to Suguha and Ange and he says, "I'm here to help you beat the crap out of Embryo. And right now, we need to kick his butt." He then points up in which Suguha looks up to see three versions of Earth covered in what looks like 'static'.

Suguha asks, confused, "What's going on?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, "Embryo is trying to fuse three of the Earths together including our Earth."

Suguha asks, shocked, "What?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, with a nod, "That's right. And if we don't stop him, A LOT of people are going to die including the people that we care about."

Suguha asks, "What do we do?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, slyly, "Simple. We stop that jerk in his tracks. And you, two, have the power to do it." Suguha gives a confused look and the 'Green Ranger doppelganger' asks, "Ready to kick his butt over the multiverse?'

Suguha says, "I would love to. I hope that means that you have a plan."

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' responds, "You know it." Suguha gives a smile, having a feeling that the 'Green Ranger doppelganger' does have a plan and it is going to ruin Embryo's plans, but good.

 **End Scene 22**

There we go! There are just a few more chapters to go and we will have reached the conclusion to this story. And the action is heating up! Please read and review to tell me what you think and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	23. De-Tuning the Tuner

As we come into this chapter, we find that the fighting is intense as three worlds are in danger of destruction. You probably already know how this is going to end, but you are going to have to read on to figure out exactly how it happens, folks! Now, I know that this is getting old, but I have to do this. So, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 23: De-Tuning the Tuner**

 _ **April 30, 2026, Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

On the Earth of Kamen Rider Lunar's origin, we are inside of the main headquarters building of UNI-SHOCKER where we find [Darien] with Nanaya and Dark.

[Darien] yells out, angrily, "That was a total disaster!"

Dark tells [Darien], with a sigh, "Yes, our operations in that world are a failure, but not a total failure."

[Darien] yells out, angrily, "How can you say that Dark?!"

Dark says, with a wicked smile, "We can now fight fire with fire since your girlfriend and her girlfriend are back and on our side."

Nanaya says, with a wicked grin, "We still have all of Professor Shigemura's research and with easy access and knowledge to various VR technologies, we have plenty of 'customers' all over the multiverse to use our new 'products' with."

Dark says, "And despite 'problems' with Lunar, here, we have a lot more 'dominance' of your Earth than on that Earth."

[Darien] says, "That may change, you know. He has just been reinforced by the Sailor Celestial of this Earth and her brother and they have been part of our organization, under our noses, for who-knows how long? They could have incredible amounts of information."

Nanaya says, with a nod, "Point taken."

Dark says, nodding his head, "It was an unexpected…annoyance. Anyway, you do have a point. We are making a massive overhaul of our security and checking everything."

[Darien] says, "It is going to take some work."

Dark says, with a nod, "True. Very true. However, I believe that they are too busy to take advantage of their advantage."

[Darien] asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Dark says, with a sly smile, "There seems to be a temporal distortion encompassing the Earth that we had to abandon. It seems like Embryo is making his move."

[Darien] asks, annoyed, "That pompous…?"

Nanaya says, with a sly smirk, "It would seem so and just like the 'good little boy', Lunar and his new allies are helping out the defenders of that world."

[Darien's] eyes widen at the implication of what Nanaya and Dark are saying, and he says, with a smirk, "Finally, the pompous ass is helping us for us."

Dark says, "Yes, but I doubt that he will be able to hold them off long."

[Darien] asks, "What makes you say that?"

Dark tells [Darien], "Call it a feeling."

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Returning to the World of Mana, it is all-out chaos as Embryo's dimension fusion continues through Aura, the all-mother of Salamandinay and her people, uses her power to slow down the dimensions fusion through she can't stop it. On the meanwhile, on board the Aurora, Ersha is within the bridge as Kazuto, Kotone, Keiko, Rika, Jasmine, Vivian, and the Aurora bridge crew are glancing/looking at her.

Jasmine tells Ersha, sternly, "You have caused us nothing, but trouble, young lady."

Ersha says, with a nod, "I know."

Jasmine says, "You betrayed us, joined up with Embryo, and assisted that madman in his plans which is resulting in this." Jasmine points to the holographic screen that's showing the chaos that the dimension fusion is causing in the Earth of the 'World of Mana'. Jasmine tells Ersha, "He is about to commit mass genocide on world-wide scales with the DRAGONs and the innocent people of another Earth in which you helped him do including children! You may have been manipulated just like Jill, but you allowed yourself to be manipulated when you allowed Embryo's tricks! Do you really think that you can be forgiven so easily?!"

Ersha says, solemnly, "No."

Vivian says, worriedly, "Jasmine."

Jasmine says, "Well, right now, we don't have time for any punishment and we are going to need all the help that we can get." Vivian gives a smile at that statement and Jasmine says, "You are going to remain on the bridge and help in its operation, so, we can keep a close eye on you."

Ersha says, with a nod, "Yes, ma'am."

Rika asks, curiously, "You really want to do that?"

Jasmine says, "In any case, we really don't have time to worry about that."

Kazuto says, "Jasmine is right, Liz. Our worlds are in danger and Aura can only hold back the dimension fusion for so long."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Do you think that they will be okay?"

Jasmine says, "That's a good question, kiddo." Back outside, Embryo and the remaining Diamond Rose Knights are battling against our heroes and heroines with massive swarms of Pyrethroids, unmanned flying weapon platforms, assisting Diamond Rose Knights and Embryo.

Sailor Jupiter unleashes a storm of lightning that vaporizes around one hundred Pyrethroids and she yells out, annoyed, "This is getting really annoying!"

Sailor Uranus says, "More so that he is trying to stall us until the dimension fusion is complete."

[Sailor Neptune] says, with a smile, "Well, it looks like he has plenty of problems of his own." Joining up with Embryo, both Sailor Moons with [Sailor Celestial] and Valkyrie with Salamandinay and Enryugo are engaged against Embryo and Hysterica.

Salamandinay says, "You can't win, Embryo! We outnumber you."

Embryo says, with a smile, "I don't need to win by beating you, Salamandinay. All I need to do is hold you back until the dimension fusion is complete."

Sailor Moon says, "He's right. Aura can only hold it back."

[Sailor Moon] asks her counterpart, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sailor Moon says, "Yes, I am. For some reason, my strength is coming back."

Embryo takes an interest in this and [Sailor Celestial] says, "Maybe it is because the fusion is 'feeding' itself or something."

Salamandinay says, glancing to see the interested look on Embryo's face, "Maybe…"

[Sailor Celestial] yells out, "Right now, we can't deal with him."

Salamandinay says, "Celestial, you need to get to the nexus of the distortion responsible for the fusion. You need to repair it."

Embryo retorts, "Do you really think that I would give her the time?" Just then more Pyrethroids come in and attack Embryo's opponents.

[Sailor Celestial] shouts out, annoyed, "This is getting really annoying!" Valkyrie and Embryo switch their Destroy Modes and use their beam weapons against the Pyrethroids while both versions of Sailor Moon use their swords to cut them down in droves.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Timeless Realm**_

Back inside of the Timeless Realm, Suguha and Ange, who has just woken up, are facing someone that looks exactly like the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger and he explains the situation.

Suguha says, angrily, "That jerk! Just because we made him look like a dope! He is including my world in his mad plans!"

Ange says, "You can't be surprised, Suguha. That's just like someone as swallow as him."

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, "What do you expect for egotistical villains? Same old thing. I'm the 'superior being' and everything are bugs that are mine to do with as I will."

Suguha says, annoyed, "No kidding."

Ange asks, "So, what do we do?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, "Simple, we beat his ass."

Suguha asks, plainly, "How?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' replies, holding out his dagger/flute to Ange, "First, we need that mecha of yours."

Ange takes the dagger and Suguha says, "Hold on! That summons your mecha."

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, slyly, "Yes…when I play it, but my Dragon Dagger has been 'modified'."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Modified?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, with a nod, "That's right. Now, it can summon other mecha, but the thing is that the Mecha's owner can only summon them. I can only summon my Dragonzord with this."

Ange asks, not believing him, "So, I can summon Villkiss with this?"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' retorts, "Just try it. What…?"

Suguha tells the 'Green Ranger doppelganger', "Don't say it! I know that kind of stuff happens on television, movies, anime, and manga, but I rather not let multiverse karma bit me in the butt."

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' responds, nervously, "Good point."

Ange says, with a shrug and sigh, "Fine." Ange then starts to play the Dragon Dagger and her eyes widen in which instead of classic 'tune' of the Dragon Dagger, it starts to play a song known as 'Eternal Song', a song taught to Ange by her mother, but the 'Green Ranger doppelganger' motions for her to keep going in which Ange continues to play the Dragon Dagger which continues to play the 'Eternal Song'.

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Returning to the World of Mana, our heroes and heroines are in quite a situation with them facing off against Embryo, Tanya, and Irma in their Ragna-Mail along with thousands upon thousands of Pyrethroids assisting Embryo and those fighting for him. Sailor Nebula creates a rainbow-colored storm that destroys hundreds of the Pyrethroids, but hundreds more appear to take their place.

Sailor Nebula says, "There are too many of them!"

[Sailor Nebula] says, "They keep getting replaced!" Both versions of Sailor Uranus use their Space Swords to create waves of orange wind energy that demolishes dozens upon dozens of Pyrethroids, but more appear to their places.

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "There is just no end of them!"

[Sailor Mercury] says, "It must be some kind of nanotech technology!"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know? However, you have more important things to think about."

On board the Aurora, Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Ersha, Jasmine, and the bridge crew are watching the battle happen and Jasmine says, "That bastard is just keeping them occupied until the dimension fusion is complete."

Kotone asks, "Isn't there anything that we can do?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "No, Kotone. It is all up to them now."

Just then a holographic screen of Zhao Mei appears, and she yells out, "Jasmine!"

Jasmine asks, "What is it Zhao Mei?"

Zhao Mei yells out, "Villkiss is gone!"

There are gasps and Jasmine asks, stunned, "What?!"

Zhao Mei says, "I don't understand. It just activated itself and teleported out of here!"

Jasmine asks, "What do you mean that it teleported out of there?"

Keiko asks, "Could it have been Ange?"

Ersha says, "That shouldn't be possible. Embryo has taken her royal ring." When everyone looks at Ange, Ersha says, "When Embryo captured Ange, he took her royal ring before he took her someplace that he wouldn't even tell Salia where he was taking her."

Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Kazuto says, looking at the screen, "Hold on! Take a look at that!" Everyone on the bridge looks at the screen that Kazuto is looking at and they see a display of Embryo and Hysterica in which there is a glow come out of Embryo himself.

With Embryo, he gives a look of confusion and he asks, confused, "What is this?" The glow is revealed to be Ange's royal ring before it vanishes in front of them much to the shock of Embryo.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What just happened?"

[Sailor Moon] says, with a shrug, "You got me."

Embryo then gives a smirk and he says, "Ange. Lovely Ange." Embryo then says, "It seems like a certain someone needs a bit more discipline. I shall be right back."

[Sailor Celestial] yells out, "I don't think so!" [Sailor Celestial] charges in on Valkyrie, but Embryo and Hysterica seamlessly teleport away before [Sailor Celestial] could reach him. Both versions of Sailor Moon have their 'danger sense' go off in which they dodge blaster fire from Cleopatra, who is charging right both versions of Sailor Moon, with an enraged Salia riding Cleopatra, which is currently in Flight Mode.

Salia shouts out, angrily, "You are going to pay for making a fool out of me! You are just as annoying as Ange!" Cleopatra then switches to Destroy Mode and fires more energy blast from its blaster at both versions of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Yipe!"

[Sailor Moon] roars out, annoyed, "Hey! You started it!" [Sailor Moon] then yelps as she dodges more attacks from Cleopatra as she attacks both versions of our Moon Princess.

[Sailor Celestial] shouts out, "Back off, Salia!" Valkyrie switches from its Flight Mode to Destroy Mode and rams into Cleopatra.

Salia yells out, "I've had enough of you, Suguha!"

[Sailor Celestial] shouts out, "And I've had enough of your whining, Salia! Take it with someone that cares!" Soon enough, Salia and [Sailor Celestial] are now fighting each other with their Ragna-Mails and their Ragna-Mails' weapons while both versions of Sailor Moon are now dealing with Pyrethroids through a group of them were destroyed by a storm of roses in which the two versions of our Moon Princess look at where they came from to see their boyfriends standing on the deck of the Aurora in which they nod their heads. Both Sailor Moons smile and nod their heads in reply as everyone continues to fight against Tanya, Irma, Chris, and Salia in their Ragna-Mails and the massive army of unmanned flying weapon platforms as they struggle to stop Embryo's mad plan. However, on the meanwhile, back within Aurora itself, we find ourselves in the bay that contains the Mechas of the Norma which currently only holds Ersha's Ragna-Mail, Raziya, in which Zhao Mei and the persona that handle the maintenance of the Para-Mails are so focused on where Villkiss was, they don't know a female figure going to over to Raziya.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Timeless Realm**_

Rejoining Suguha, Ange, and the 'doppelganger' of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Ange is playing the Dragon Dagger, which is playing another song other than the 'tune' used to summon the Dragonzord, until Villkiss appears right in front of them before Ange's royal ring returns to her left ring finger in a flash of light.

Ange stops playing and Ange says, stunned, "Villkiss! My ring!"

Suguha says, amazed, "It worked!"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' then says, looking at the corner of his eye, "Look out!" The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' takes back the Dragon Dagger from Ange and starts to play, causing it 'usual tune' to play, and creating an energy shield that protects everyone from an attack from Embryo, who seemly is on Hysterica, and looking down on them.

Ange says, with a sneer, "Embryo."

Embryo says, "Naughty, Ange. It seems like you haven't learned your lesson."

Suguha says, "The only one that's going to learn a lesson is you."

Embryo says, "We will see about that, dear Suguha."

Our 'Green Ranger doppelganger' retorts, "I doubt that."

Embryo says, "So, you wish to be a hero? I think that you should know better." Hysterica fires multiple blasts from his weapon, but our 'Green Ranger doppelganger' plays his flute and creates an energy shield that easily defects the attack causing Embryo to frown in annoyance at this.

Our 'Green Ranger doppelganger' tells Suguha, "Now, get your broach back!"

Suguha asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Our 'Green Ranger doppelganger' yells out, "You are the freaking Sailor Scout of Reality for crying out! Don't be like Meatball Head and 'space out' on me!" Suguha is surprised by this especially by his words and he says, "I'm told that your broach is the key to your powers, but the power is inside of you! So, just take your broach back from this jerk already!" Embryo's frown becomes more intense as Hysterica's attack becomes more intense in which our 'Green Ranger doppelganger' plays the Dragon Dagger to keep up the shield, but strains to do so.

Ange yells out, "Forgetting about someone, you ass!" Ange gets onto Villkiss and she blasts towards Embryo and Hysterica which stops their attack as the two of them face off.

Embryo asks Ange, "Do you really think that you can fight me in my home?"

Ange responds, with a grin, "I think that I can since if this place goes, so does your so-called immortality?" Embryo gives a look of surprise and Embryo then gives a sly smirk.

Embryo says, "I don't think that you would dare, my darling Ange. Suguha is still here."

Ange says, with a grin, "I don't think that I need to worry about her since this guy snuck up into your home without you noticing."

Embryo says, looking at the 'doppelganger' of the Green Ranger, "Yes. I should really 'ask' him about that."

Ange yells out, strongly, "You won't have a chance when I blast you to piece!" Ange then has Villkiss transforms from Flight Mode to Destroy Mode in which she attacks Embryo and Hysterica, but Embryo's Mecha easily dodges Ange's and Villkiss' attacks.

As Embryo and Ange fight with their Ragna-Mail, Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Okay, it is now or never."_ Suguha then focuses on giving a 'mental command' for her broach to return to her and for several seconds, nothing seemed to have happened. As Ange and Embryo continue to fight with their Ragna-Mail, however, Embryo and Hysterica start to glow causing them to stop.

Ange asks, confused, "Huh?"

Embryo also gives a confused look and asks, confused, "What?" He then howls in pain as a beam of light leaves him and Hysterica and goes over to Suguha in which she catches the 'light' which is revealed to be her transformation broach.

Suguha says, excitedly, "All right!"

The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' says, "About time."

Suguha tells the 'Green Ranger doppelganger', "You should know me better…Sammy." The 'Green Ranger doppelganger' then gives a surprised 'flinch' and he then removes his helmet to reveal Sammy Tsukino under the helmet.

Sammy asks, "How did you know?"

Suguha tells Sammy, with a grin, "It doesn't take a genius or at least, my big brother, to figure it is you based on what you call your sister, Sammy." Sammy gives a smirk as he puts on the helmet while Suguha is engulfed in light and when the light fades, Suguha is now in her new Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Ange says, with a smirk, "It is about time, Suguha."

Sailor Celestial says, "Ange, get Sammy out of here."

Sammy puts on his helmet and Ange asks, surprised, "What?"

Sammy responds, "She wants us gone because there is going to be MAJOR fireworks going to happen in a few seconds." Ange gives a confused look and she then realizes what is being implied in which she flies over to Sammy before switching Villkiss back to Flight Mode to allow Sammy onto Villkiss.

Embryo asks, "Do you think that I will allow you to escape? Do you even think that you can escape from here?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Can you escape?"

Sammy says, "No duh! All she needs to think about is her boyfriend and the others and her Mecha will do the rest!"

Ange yells out, annoyed, "Tusk is not my boyfriend!"

Sammy asks Ange, slyly, "Did I ask his name?" Ange gives an annoyed look and flush in her cheeks in which she focuses causing Villkiss to glow as she teleports away with Embryo giving an annoyed look.

Sailor Celestial says, "It is just you and me, jerk."

Embryo responds, with an overconfident smile, "Really, my dear? Even with your power, do you think that I didn't prepare myself?"

Sailor Celestial says, "You might have upgraded your tin can, but it doesn't mean that this place is safe." Embryo gives a confused look as Sailor Celestial starts to glow with power and Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smile, "Hope that you like your 'immortality' going up in smoke!"

Embryo realizes what Sailor Celestial is going to do and he yells out, with a rare worried tone, "No! I won't let you!" Embryo and Hysterica charge at Sailor Celestial, but she roars out as she unleashes pure power that engulfs the whole of the 'floating' landmass in light in which Embryo screams as his Arzenal, his 'haven', is vaporized in a massive explosion!

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Back on Ange's Earth, the chaos ravaging the land is getting worse as the dimension fusion continues on despite Aura holding it back as best that she could with the others fighting Salia, Tanya, Irma, Chris, and vast legions of Pyrethroids.

Sailor Saturn says, "It is getting worse."

[Sailor Pluto] says, "We need to hurry!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "You tell them that!" Both [Sailor Celestial] and her counterpart from Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth are struggling against the Pyrethroids while Rosalie and Chris are having an intense duel.

Rosalie yells out, "Damn it, girl! You are really making this difficult!"

Chris responds, "Good! Because you aren't going to get any mercy from me!" Chris' Ragna-Mail, Theodra, fires rapid fire shots from its beam rifle at Rosalie and her Para-Mail in which Rosalie switches her Para-Mail to Flight Mode in which she flies off, but Theodra manages to get a good shot in causing damage to her propulsion system causing her speed to drop greatly. Chris yells out, strongly, "I have you now!" Theodra takes out a large sword and charges Rosalie, intending to cut her down, but before Theodra, Hilda's Para-Mail, in Destroy Mode, manages to knock Rosalie and her Para-Mail before taking the blow as well as Hilda's Para-Mail losing right arm in the process causing significant damage to Hilda's Para-Mail.

Rosalie yells out, shocked, "Hilda!"

Chris says, strongly, "Doesn't matter! Both of you are going to die!"

Sailor Uranus' voice booms, "I don't think so!" Just then both versions of Sailor Uranus drop kick Theodra on the head causing it to get sent down, but Theodra transforms into its Flight Mode and flies up showing that it and Chris has recovered from the attack of both version of Sailor Uranus.

[Sailor Uranus] yells out, "Are you all right?"

Hilda retorts, bluntly, "Do I look all right?" On the meanwhile, Villkiss, with Ange and Sammy, riding on it appear by Aurora.

Vivian, who has rejoined the fighting and is riding her Para-Mail, sees this and yells out, "Ange is back!"

Everyone else looks at Ange and Sammy in which Sammy leaps onto the deck of the Aurora and from the back of Imperialdramon, Yolei asks, "Who is that with her?"

TK responds, "Got me, Yolei."

" **Position Laser!** "

" **Supreme Cannon!** "

Omnimon and Imperialdramon use their attacks to demolish more and more Pyrethroids, but there are still hundreds to thousands more remaining.

Davis yells out, annoyed, "What does it take?!"

Ken says, "Well, we are going to need to find out, Davis." Just then Embryo and Hysterica appears with Embryo having an angered snarl on his face.

Chris asks, seeing him, "Master Embryo?"

Salia asks, seeing Embryo's angered expression, "Master Embryo, what's wrong?"

Just then Sailor Celestial's voice booms out, "Maybe it is because he is no longer a 'deity'." Everyone looks to see Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Celestial floating down in front of them.

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "Celestial!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "About time, girl!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Sorry that I'm late! You know how interdimensional traveling is!"

Hilda says, with a smirk, "You haven't lost your sense of humor."

Sailor Celestial says, pointing to Embryo, "And FYI, I'm here to inform you that jerk took us to the place that's the source of his immortality!"

Ange says, with a nod, "It was the Arzenal from Sala's world and it is the source of Embryo's so-called 'immortality'."

[Sailor Saturn] says, pointing to Aura, "Aura, told us that match." Ange looks at Aura and she can't help to be amazed by her.

Ange says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "And since Sailor Celestial is here, I'm willing to bet that she blew it sky high!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "You got it!" Sailor Celestial says, pointing to Embryo, "His 'immortality' is done! All we need to do is destroy his Ragna-Mail, where his real body is, and he is done for good!"

Embryo snarls at Sailor Celestial and a familiar female voice shouts out, "That's good to know!" Embryo and Hysterica then dodge several shots from Raziya's beam rifle and it switches from Destroy Mode to Flight Mode to reveal Jill, in a violet Para-Mail 'riding suit', riding Raziya causing her to say, "Hello, Embryo."

Embryo says, plainly, "Jill."

Jill tells Embryo, with a sly smirk, "What's the matter? You seem nervous. Are you afraid since you aren't a 'god' anymore?"

Embryo says, with his seemly confident smile, "I believe that you are overestimating yourself, Alektra, or is it Jill now? In any case, you are no match for me."

Jill responds, with a sly smile, "Really? I don't see the confidence that you are usually having. Makes me wonder if Suguha's words are true? We are going to find out, aren't we?"

Salia yells out, angrily, "What are you doing here Jill?"

Jill tells Salia, slyly, "Oh, me? I'm here to visit my former boyfriend."

Salia asks, surprised, "What?"

Jill retorts, "Did your precious Embryo tell you, Salia? Embryo and I were a couple."

Salia yells out, in disbelief, "I don't believe you!"

Sailor Moon says, "Then you are just fooling yourself, Salia."

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "Embryo did to Jill what he is doing to you, Chris, and the others. He is using you just to get his own way."

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "So, get a clue! You are nothing other than his pawn!"

Salia yells out, angrily, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Are you seriously going to blind yourself to the truth? Wake up, Salia!"

Sailor Celestial says, "It's time to end this!"

Salamandinay says, "Sailor Celestial, you must wait!" When Sailor Celestial looks towards Salamandinay, she says, pointing to the 'storm' from the dimension fusion, "Time is of the essence! You need to stop the dimension fusion or the worlds will die!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Celestial looks at her two counterparts, her eyes widen at the sight of *Sailor Celestial*, and she says, "Explain later."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "You know it." Immediately, all three versions of Sailor Celestial prepare to take off, they are surrounded by a lot of Pyrethroids.

Embryo asks, with a sly smirk, "Do you think it that easy?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Here we go again."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smirk, "Let me."

" **Celestial Aurora Meteors!** "

Sailor Celestial creates a rainbow energy field around herself and uses it to unleash meteors of pure elemental power that vaporizes all of the Pyrethroids in just mere moments much to the shock of Embryo and everyone else.

On Imperialdramon's back, Tai says, shocked, "No way!"

Matt says, with an amazed tone, "I think 'yes way', Tai."

Joe says, with a nod, "You aren't kidding."

Sailor Celestial's counterparts are also amazed and [Sailor Celestial] says, amazed, "Whoa."

Sailor Celestial says, "We don't have time to be amazed! Let's hurry!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a nod, "Right!" The three versions of Sailor Celestial then immediately take for the 'storm' that's at the center of the 'chaos' caused by the dimension fusion.

Embryo says, his expression showing annoyance, "I think so." Hysterica then dodges attacks from Raziya and Villkiss.

Jill asks, slyly, "Forgetting about someone?"

Ange says, "You have more immediate problems, you ass! You don't have your toys to protect you!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Maybe…" Just then Salia, Chris, Tanya, and Irma lose control of their Ragna-Mails and immediately, they zip over in front of Embryo and Hysterica.

Tanya asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Irma says, "I can't control it!"

Embryo says, "You can't control it, my dear Irma, because I am in control."

The Diamond Rose Knights gasp in shock and Chris asks, "Master Embryo?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "We need to stop Suguha, my dear Chris. I need for you to protect me while I take her down."

Rosalie says, annoyed, "That's dirty!"

Sailor Uranus retorts, "What do you expect from someone as shallow as him?" Embryo then starts to sing the 'Eternal Song' to activate Hysterica's ultimate weapon, the Space-Time Convergence Cannons, and Embryo aims Hysterica's weapons right for all three versions of Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Mercury shouts out, "He's aiming for them!"

Ange yells out, sternly, "I don't think so!" The others immediately react and prepare to attack Embryo, however, he positions the Diamond Rose Knights and their Ragna-Mails as shields against our heroes and heroines.

[Sailor Uranus] says, "Bastard! Using those that gave their complete loyalty to as shields is just plain low!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Yes, they have. They have helped well enough to bring forth the new world and they shall serve in their FINAL duty to make sure of it."

The Diamond Rose Knight gasp in shock and horror at what this means and Irma yells out, "Master Embryo!"

Chris says, nervously, "But I thought…I thought that we were friends."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Yes. Yes, we are. And as good friends, we should help each other and you are helping me ensure my plans come to fruition which I thank you with my heart. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." Chris and the other Diamond Rose Knights gasp out in shock and horror.

Salia shouts out, pleadingly, "Master Embryo, please!"

Embryo then says, "Do not worry, my lovely Salia. In the new world, I shall make wonderful statues of all of you and you shall be remembered as goddesses." Salia give a gasp of horror as her eyes widen with that same emotion.

Yolei says, with a sneer, "That snake!"

TK says, with a glare, "He is a villain, Yolei. That's the way that they are."

Sailor Moon shouts out, "You won't get away with this!" Embryo just gives a wicked smile and he continues to sing the 'Eternal Song' as he prepares to use Hysterica's Space-Time Convergence Cannons right on all three versions of Sailor Celestial.

[Sailor Jupiter] says, seriously, "Get him!" Immediately, the others immediately move in to attack Embryo and Hysterica, but he uses the other four Ragna-Mails as shields to prevent them from attacks.

Embryo says, looking at Raziya, "So, Raziya, you have abandoned and betrayed me, huh? Well, no matter."

Sailor Nebula says, seriously, "Someone like you shouldn't speak of betrayal."

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Indeed." Embryo ignores Sailor Orion and he continues to sing the 'Eternal Song' as he prepares to have Hysterica attack with its Space-Time Convergence Cannons right for all three versions of Sailor Celestial.

Tusk screams out, "Look out!" All three versions of Sailor Celestial manage to hear Tusk and they turn to look down in which they use their visors to see what Embryo is preparing to do.

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Oh, crap! He is preparing to use his Ragna-Mail's ultimate weapons on us!"

*Sailor Celestial* yells out, "Crud! That's big trouble! UNI-SHOCKER managed to get a good scan on them when they had Villkiss and if those things are like the ones on Villkiss, then we are talking about deadly reality breaking weapons with the force of super nukes!"

Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "Are you serious?!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Do you have to ask? This is technology that allows people to travel between universes after all!"

Sailor Celestial then sees something through her visor and she says, "Oh, crap! I think that it is going to get worse!" Back with the others, the Ragna-Mails still under Embryo's control, Cleopatra, Theodra, Victoria, and Eirene, also activate their Space-Time Convergence Cannons and prepare to fire.

Sailor Venus yells out, "Uh oh! All of them have activated their ultimate weapons!"

[Sailor Venus] says, very nervously, "And they are aiming them at us!"

[Sailor Saturn] says, "Everyone, get behind us!" Immediately, our group immediately get behind both versions of Sailor Saturn as they prepare to create shields to protect themselves from attack of the other four Ragna-Mail, but as Embryo prepares to end his song, he gives a wicked smile and Jill, Ange, and Tusk immediately gasp as they realize something.

Ange shouts out, "Oh, shit! We were tricked!"

The others gasp in surprise and shock and [Sailor Moon] asks, confused, "What?"

Jill says, seriously, "We weren't the target!" With the end of the song, all five Ragna-Mail aim their Space-Time Convergence Cannons right for all three versions of Sailor Celestial, who are trying to get out of the way of Hysterica's attack.

Embryo says, with an evil smile, "Farewell."

Sailor Moon screams out, fearfully, "Celestial, watch out!" All five Ragna-Mail's combined assault heads for all three Sailor Celestials at top speed and Sailor Celestial sees that there isn't much time to escape the massive attack.

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Get out of here!" Immediately, Sailor Celestial teleports her two counterparts away before they could say or do anything and flies high into the sky before stopping in her tracks and holding her arms across her face seemly trying to protect herself from the attack in that matter, but it seems completely useless as the combined assault slams into her with TERRIFIC force causing a titanic blast that creates an immense shockwave.

Sailor Star says, horrified, "Celestial-chan!"

Sailor Moon yells out, horrified, "No!"

On board the Aurora, Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!" On the meanwhile, both versions of Sailor Saturn create a shield that protects them from the shockwave of the titanic blast that hits Sailor Celestial which causes the whole of Misurugi Empire to shake with the violence of level 10.0 earthquakes in which all of the buildings in the capital city of the Empire to shatter before most of the buildings are pummeled into dust. There is an immense dust cloud from the explosion and Embryo smirks in complete triumph in the belief that he has won.

Several seconds after the explosion, Embryo says, with a sly smile, "It is truly shame."

As Embryo looks at the others, Sailor Celestial's voice then booms, "Why is that? Is it because that your attack was completely worthless?!" Embryo and plenty of the others gasp in shock and they look up to the smoke in which it quickly dispels to reveal that Sailor Celestial, surrounded by a powerful rainbow aura, is completely unharmed and her armor isn't damaged at all!

The others are amazed and Omnimon says, "Incredible."

[Sailor Mercury] says, her visor active, "That's amazing. She just took a blast that has energy that rivals one dozen of the most powerful nuclear missiles ever used in history."

[Sailor Mars] says, stunned, "Are you kidding? That's unbelievable!"

[Sailor Pluto] says, "We have yet to learn the limits of the Valkyrie Sailor Scout power and she is at a TRANSCENDED level of that power."

Embryo is completely shocked and he says, in complete disbelief, "It…It isn't possible."

Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "Oh, it's possible!" Embryo turns to look to the source of Sailor Celestial's voice only for Hysterica to get pounded by Sailor Celestial's counterparts with such force that Hysterica is sent slamming into the ground with such force that the impact creates a one-hundred-foot-deep crater!

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Nice!"

Back with Sailor Celestial, she winches and she thinks in her mind, _"Damn! My power is draining fast! This form is a real energy vampire! I've got to work fast!"_ Sailor Celestial then looks directly at the nexus of the dimension fusion and she focuses her power in which Sailor Celestial's broach opens up with a lot of rainbow energy coming from.

" **Celestial Reality Reformation!** "

Sailor Celestial then shoots a powerful rainbow energy of energy into the 'heart' of the 'nexus' as she uses her power to reverse the dimension fusion and she strains as she continues to do so.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What is Celestial doing?"

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor active, "She is using her powers to reverse the dimension fusion."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Do you think that she can do it?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "I believe so. She is the Sailor Scout of Reality after all."

[Sailor Nebula] says, "And as such, her potential is limitless." Sailor Celestial strains as she continues to pour more of her power into the nexus, but for several seconds, it doesn't seem to be working. However, the storm starts to get weaker and 'chaos' all over the world starts to abate.

Sailor Sun says, "The storm…"

Imperialdramon says, "It is getting weaker!"

Izzy asks, "Could it be…?"

[Sailor Mercury] says, excitedly, "It's working!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I can feel it, too, Firefly. The temporal distortion is getting weaker and weaker."

Sailor Venus yells out, "Way to go, girlfriend!" As Hysterica struggles back up, it looks up right at Sailor Celestial, her two counterparts loom down on it.

[Sailor Celestial] says, "I don't think so."

Embryo's voice comes from Hysterica, having a metallic tone to it, "I think not." Just then [Sailor Celestial] and her counterpart from Kamen Rider Lunar's realm have their 'danger senses' go wild in which they barely dodge attacks from Victoria and Eirene.

*Sailor Celestial* yells out, annoyed, "Hey!" Hysterica then takes off at top speed towards Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Moon says, "Hold it!" Sailor Moon then yelps as Cleopatra and Theodra attacks her and all of the others.

Hilda yells out, "Hey!"

Vivian asks, confused, "What the?"

Ken says, "Embryo must be making them fight or in this case, he is controlling the Ragna-Mails in which the four of them are just passengers for the ride!"

Sailor Nebula says, "Embryo is going straight for Celestial!"

*Sailor Celestial* says, "No, he isn't!" *Sailor Celestial* then teleports away and she reappears right in front of Hysterica, stopping Embryo in his tracks.

Embryo says, "It seems like you will never learn."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "That's my line for you, jerk." The four controlled Ragna-Mails prepare to head off to assist Embryo and Hysterica, but they are quickly stopped by the others.

Hilda shouts out, "Ange, head off and give Suguha a hand!"

Ange looks at Hilda in surprise and Tusk says, "Hilda is right, Ange. We can handle this."

Ange asks, "Are you sure?"

Rosalie says, "Just get going, princess!"

Sailor Moon tells Ange, "We'll be fine, Ange. Suguha set up Embryo for the fall and it is time for his evil to end for good."

Ange says, with a smile, "Right." Ange then takes off with Villkiss in Flight Mode and on the meanwhile, *Sailor Celestial* is attacking Hysterica with punches and kicks since it only has been upgraded with protection against the Sailor Scouts' special attacks, even the three versions of our Sailor Scout of Reality, but not against super-human physical attacks.

Embryo tells *Sailor Celestial*, "You may have incredible strength and speed, but it is useless if you can't hit me and thank to the technology from UNI-SHOCKER are worthless against me."

Ange roars out, "But not against me, freak!" Hysterica then dodges beam rifle fire from Villkiss in its Destroy Mode.

Embryo says, "Ah, lovely Ange…"

Ange yells out, "It's over, Embryo! You are done!"

Embryo says, "The battle isn't over yet."

[Sailor Celestial] flies up in Valkyrie, currently in Flight Mode, and she retorts, with a grin, "Maybe, but your plans have just gone down the drain." With Sailor Celestial, she gives a roar as one final surge of energy causing the temporal storm to vanish with a mighty flash causing the skies to calm and clear in which the sun shines down on the ruined capital of the Misurugi Empire.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Alternate Earth**_

Returning to the Earth of the 'People of Aura', what Salamandinay and her people call themselves, they look up into the sky as the skies clear and become calm.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Sailor Scouts' and Digidestined's Earth, Tokyo**_

On the Earth of our Digidestined and Sailor Scouts, the skies over Tokyo return to being calm as well.

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Back on the 'World of Mana', Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily with her task completed and she says, weakly, "I did it…I did it…what a day…" Sailor Celestial then transforms from her Valhallan Valkyrie form back to her 'regular' Valkyrie form and she faints from exhaustion, but Aura quickly catches her on her back.

Aura says, with a kind tone, **"Well done, warrior. Well done."**

From within Hysterica, Embryo can see what happens and he screams out, fury in his voice like never before, "No!"

Ange says, with a sly tone, "Too bad! It looks like your 'new world' just went bust!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "And it is time that we bust you once and for all!"

Embryo says, enraged, "You…You have ruined everything! I would have created the perfect world with the ultimate form of humanity!"

Ange says, with a serious tone, "You mean your form of humanity, you ass!"

Embryo says, with an enraged tone, "Enough! If you won't accept my love, then no one shall have it!" Embryo then charges to attack Ange directly and she and Villkiss battle Hysterica in which they match each other move for move.

[Sailor Celestial] shouts out, "Love? Ha! You wouldn't know what true love is if bit you in your pompous ass!"

Ange shouts out, nasty tone in her voice, "Him? Know true love? Ha! He wouldn't know what true love if it slapped him in the face!"

Embryo yells out, angrily, "Enough!"

Ange yells out, strongly, "It will be enough when you are done and gone, you piece of filth! It's time to end this once and for all!" Ange then starts to sing 'Eternal Song' and prepares to use Villkiss' Space-Time Convergence Cannons in which Embryo responds in kind by singing the same song as well as activating Hysterica's Space-Time Convergence Cannons. Villkiss glows golden as it unleashes its most powerful attack with Embryo responding in kind with Hysterica firing its ultimate weapon.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Duck and cover!" The two powerful attacks slam into each other with terrific force causing strong shockwaves as time and space seem to start warping between the 'mixings' energies of the two attacks. The two of them seemed pretty much even, but then Villkiss starts to glow in a mixture of golden and silver energy and its attack is getting stronger before the attack pushes back Hysterica's attack and slams into Hysterica with terrific force!

Embryo shouts out, "No! This can't be! This isn't possible!"

Ange shouts out, "You worthless pig! You don't know how to treat anyone with love! You want to screw with me, again?! You won't even get close even in a thousand years! Now, do all worlds a favor and just disappear forever!" Villkiss' attack then gains even more powerful in which Hysterica starts to disintegrate into nothingness.

Embryo screams out, in agony, fear, and desperation, "ANGE!" However, he screams out in pain and agony as Hysterica, along with his true self, is completely destroyed and vaporized by a massive explosion due to Villkiss' extremely powerful attack slamming into him which shakes the whole area from the shockwave of the sheer power of the explosion.

Tusk says, excitedly, "Ange, you did it!"

Hilda says, with a smirk, "It is about time."

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "Good riddance."

[Sailor Uranus] says, with a nod, "You said it, girlfriend."

Aura says, floating down, **"The worlds are now safe, thanks to you, all. Peace has been restored."**

Kamen Rider Lunar thinks in his mind, _"Around here, maybe. But there are a lot more worlds that are crying out for help and they are going to need heroes to answer the call."_

Sailor Venus asks, pointing down to the destroyed city, "So, what about this?"

Sailor Sun says, nervously, "That's a good question."

On Imperialdramon's back, Tai says, "I have a good idea on what we need to do."

Sora asks Tai, "What's that, Tai?"

Ken says, with a nod, "I know what you mean, Tai. Let's make sure that they don't have the means to try anything like Embryo. We need to make sure that they don't have the means to go to Salamandinay's and her people's world."

Cody says, with a nod, "Good idea, Ken. They may become desperate to regain the 'utopia', false as it was, so, they may try to find a way to their world to capture Aura again."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Not with us on the job." On the meanwhile, the four surviving Ragna-Mails transform back into their Flight Modes and they are surrounded by the others.

Rosalie tells Chris, plainly, "Chris…"

Chris says, solemnly, "So, I never had any friends all along."

Rosalie yells out, "That's not true! You have me! So, stop being an idiot and come back home!"

Chris asks, "Why would you care about me so much?"

Rosalie tells Chris, "And when are you going to stop asking stupid questions?" Rosalie then gives a warm smile and extends her as she flies her Para-Mail by Theodra and Chris weakly smiles as she takes Rosalie's extended hand. On the meanwhile, Tanya and Irma raise their heads in surrender while Salia just lowers her head.

 _ **April 30, 2026, Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back on the Earth of Kamen Rider Lunar, Dark and Nanaya are looking at a holographic screen.

Nanaya says, "That didn't last long."

Dark says, with a plain tone, "It doesn't matter. He helped us despite not wanting to."

Nanaya says, "Yes. We can start increasing our defenses. However, it won't be long before Rider returns with his new allies."

Dark says, with a nod, "True, but every extra second is good for us." Nanaya nods her head in agreement as work in the headquarters of UNI-SHOCKER on this Earth continues.

 _ **April 30, 2026, World of Mana**_

Back in the World of Mana, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname are in their Mechas in front of Aura as they are in front of a massive portal with everyone else in front of them.

Salamandinay tells the group, "I do not how to express our gratitude for all that you have done."

Ange says, "Don't think about so, Sala. I just wanted to destroy my world, so to speak, and these guys were doing what they usually do. It isn't really much."

Naga says, "In any case, thanks to your efforts, Aura is free and able to return to our people in peace. And with Embryo gone, the multiverse is safe from his vileness."

[Sailor Uranus] says, "Doesn't mean that there won't be another nutjob willing try something like what Embryo did or worse."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Indeed. Wise words, but it isn't surprising from one so experienced in maintaining harmony."

Kaname asks Ange, "What will you and your people do now?"

Ange says, with a sly smile, "Once the truth becomes known, the 'humans' are going to become shocked, scared, and then pissed off in which they will blame us 'Norma' for what happened."

Rosalie say, with a scoff, "They just won't want to believe that they were really dolls and the 'Norma' were the real humans because we're similar to the ones that owned this world before Embryo came along and stole it."

Sailor Moon asks Rosalie, with a sigh, "Seriously?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Ange and the others are going to come to my world."

A lot of the others look at [Sailor Celestial] and Vivian asks, curiously, "Really?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, with a smile, "Sure! Why not? Besides, I don't think that you are going to be well-liked here."

Hilda says, "No joke, Suguha."

Ange tells Vivian, "Vivian, have you forgotten? You are a dragon like Sala."

Vivian gives a confused look and she says, with a smile, "Oh, yeah! I forgot!"

Salamandinay says, "On that note…" Salamandinay looks behind her and makes a motion in which a beautiful woman with short red-pink hair, yellow eyes, red colored lips, and dressed in a green version of what Salamandinay and her two 'guardians' are wearing showing a pair of small dragon wings coming out of her back and a dragon's tail coming out of her tailbone area.

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "She is so pretty." Sailor Saturn's counterpart nods her head in agreement.

Salamandinay says, pointing to Vivian, "This is Lamia. Lamia, we had taken a look at the data given to us by our new allies and can confirm that this is your daughter."

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and the woman, Lamia, says, with tears in her eyes, "Mii!" The woman goes over and hugs Vivian much to her shock and surprise.

Vivian 'sniffs' Lamia and she asks, "Hey, why do you smell like me?"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor on, "That's because she IS your mother, Vivian."

There are gasps of shock and Rosalie asks, shocked, "Vivian's mother?"

Momoka says, amazed, "Wow. She is beautiful."

Vivian asks, curiously, "What's a mother?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "The woman that gave birth to you, Vivian." Sailor Celestial asks, nervously, "Has anyone given Vivian 'the talk' yet?"

Hilda tells Sailor Celestial, plainly, "Do you think that what we were made to do you think that we had time to explain…that?"

[Sailor Moon] says, nervously, "Good point."

Lamia tells Vivian, with tears in her eyes, "Your friends are right, Mii. I'm your mother."

Vivian asks, curiously, "Mii?"

Sailor Moon tells Vivian, "It must be your real name, Vivian."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Yes. When she was young, our young one must have fallen into the other world while trying to follow her mother."

Ange says, "Where Arzenal found her and Jill and Maggie found out that the dragons were really transformed humans." Ange looks at Maggie and Maggie nods her head.

Maggie says, "We found a way to suppress Vivian's transformation and kept her identity a secret."

Ange says, with a plain tone, "And since Vivian was a dragon, what better way to fight them? Fight fire with fire, huh? But then again, if Vivian was found, who knows what could have happened to her? These sickos would have love to get their hands on her to experiment on her."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "While not idle, our young one was kept safe."

[Sailor Celestial] says, "Maybe we should visit Vivian's original home Earth first. Who knows? Maybe we can help."

[Sailor Uranus] says, looking at the ruined capital city of the Misurugi Empire, "Good idea. It might be in bad shape like here."

Naga says, "We will endure."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "That's understandable. You rebuilt from the ashes of a destroyed world and built a new civilization for yourselves."

Kaname says, with a smile, "Yep!"

[Sailor Pluto] says, "I believe that it is also best that we go over to their world to make sure that UNI-SHOCKER doesn't try anything again."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a grin, "They won't."

When everyone looks at *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Kuro says, with a sly tone, "We managed to make sure that the location of the 'dragons' home Earth' is completely deleted from their databanks as well as this world as well."

There are plenty of smiles from that comment and Keiko says, with a smile, "That's wonderful."

Rika says, looking at Kazuto, "Not surprising considering who he is."

Kazuto asks, a bit nervously, "Why are you looking at me for?"

Sailor Star says, "It is good to know that you are safe."

Salamandinay says, "And once again, we thank you for your assistance and efforts in returning Aura to us." Salamandinay tells Lamia, "Lamia, we shall await your return home. I know that you wish to spend time with your daughter."

Lamia replies, "Thank you, Lady Salamandinay."

Salamandinay goes over to Ange and she says, extending her hand, "I hope that our two peoples can be at peace."

Ange takes Salamandinay's hand and she says, shaking her hand, "I can't speak for the people of this world, but I believe that you won't need to worry about us, Norma, anymore. This farce is over."

Salamandinay says, "We wish you well." Soon after, Aura, Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname enter the portal which closes behind them.

Ange then says, turning away, "Now, just one more thing to do."

Sailor Celestial asks, "What's that?"

Ange says, "A slap in the face and a dose of reality." Plenty of the others give confused looks at that statement from Ange and can't help to wonder what she meant, but a few of them have a feeling on what Ange meant by her statement.

 _ **May 1, 2026, World of Mana**_

In the ruined capital city of the Misurugi Empire, Ange, with everyone else behind her, is speaking to a massive group of survivors of the dimension fusion and explaining about the truth this world to them up to the current situation. When she is done, there is an uproar of denial and anger at Ange and her words.

Ange screams out, angrily, "SHUT UP!" The crowd immediately becomes silent and Ange yells out, strongly, "This is what I'm talking about! This is why Embryo was able to manipulate you so easily! It is disgusting! Well, guess what?! I did what I said, and I've broken this world for good! I've killed Embryo with my own hands, showing that he is no god, and Mana is gone FOREVER!"

There are gasps of shock and horror from the crowd and one of them shouts out, "No, you can't do this!"

Another one shouts out, "This isn't fair!"

A third one yells out, "You had better bring it back or…!"

Ange glares at this person with a deadly glare and she retorts, nastily, "Or else what you little doll?!" The person grabs a rifle by his feet and puts it on his shoulder, but Sailor Uranus zips over to him, grabs the gun, and breaks it in half with armored hands much to the shock of the crowd.

Sailor Uranus says, "It seems someone didn't learn their lesson." Sailor Uranus then grabs the person by the throat and flies up into the air.

Ange says, with a sly smirk, "As you can see, my friends have their powers while you don't. I don't think that you want to make them mad." Sailor Uranus then drops the person that she was holding to the ground and the crowd fearfully look at her and Ange.

Hilda says, with a grin, "Well, I say that she has their attention."

Ange says, "Believe what you want to believe, but those are the freaking facts. And to bring my point home…" Two members of the Arzenal crew then appear with Sylvia and throw her to the ground in front of Ange.

One of them, a teenage girl named Mary, asks, "Is this her, Miss Ange?"

Ange says, with a nod, "Yes, it is. Thank you, Mary. I want you and Nonna to return to the ship, please."

The young girl, Mary, replies, "Okay, Miss Ange." The two teenage girls then head back to Aurora while Ange faces her 'former' younger sister.

Sylvia says to Ange, "Sister…"

Ange retorts, sarcastically, "Oh, now, I'm your sister, you little brat." Sylvia winches from Ange's tone and Ange says, "I think that it is time for you stop fooling around and start walking on your own two feet."

Sylvia says, "Sister, you know that I can't. You know that you paralyzed me…" But then Ange draws her pistol and fires two shots that land near Sylvia, who yelps in fear.

The others are shocked by this and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Hey, what are you doing?"

[Sailor Celestial] says, concerned, "Ange…"

Ange tells [Sailor Celestial], "I need you to trust me, Suguha." Ange tells Sylvia, strongly, "Don't give me that, you little tart! I talked with the royal physicians long ago and they said all of your wounds were healed!"

Sylvia asks, surprised, "What?"

Chris says, "It is true. Salia found out that she has been able to walk for years. She just chose not to."

The others give looks of surprise and Ange says, seriously, "That's right! It is just this worthless tart refused to stand with her own two feet for once! Just like the rest of this trash! It is always someone's fault! Their responsibility!"

Sylvia says, fearfully, "Please, I can't take care of myself!"

Ange points her weapon at Sylvia and she tells her, with a death glare, "Do I really have to kill you to make you change?!" Sylvia gasps in fear and starts to crawl away, but she then manages to stand on her feet and start to run away causing the crowd to gasp in shock in which Sylvia stops, realizing what she is doing, and looking down at her own legs. Ange puts her pistol away and she says, pointing to Sylvia, "And there in lies my point. None of you ever knew to stand on your own legs! You want your own 'paradise'! Your 'perfect world'! Then built it yourself like real humans are supposed to! With your own hands! Or die by the wayside! I don't give a damn about you! My fellow Norma and I are leaving this world to start a new life for ourselves! One that we will build with our own hands! The Norma are free to live their own lives and you won't use us anymore!" Ange then draws her pistol and she shouts out, "Now, get out of my face and don't ever let me see you, again, or you are dead!" Ange fires several shots into the air causing the crowd to run away in panic and fear. Within the crowd, Hilda then spots a woman with long flowing red hair and violet eyes with red lips and wearing a violet dress looking at her. Hilda scoffs and sneers at the woman, glaring at her with angered eyes, and the woman lowers her head in shame in which she runs away.

Ange puts her pistol away and [Sailor Uranus] says, "You really know how to make a show."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "That's one way of saying it."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a nervous grin, "No kidding."

Ange then glares at Sylvia and Ange tells her, "It is time for you to leave too. This is the last time that we will talk ever. Fight to survive." Ange then says to everyone, "Let's go." Soon enough, our group starts to head off in which Sylvia reaches out for Ange, but she stops falls to the ground and starts to cry.

As the group continues to walk, [Sailor Celestial] asks, "Will you be okay?"

Ange says, with a smile, "Yeah. I'll be fine." On board of the Aurora, Salia, Tanya, and Irma are inside of the brig and all of them have their heads down in which they hear footsteps causing them to look to see Hilda, Ange, Vivian, Momoka, and Tusk walking towards them.

Salia asks, solemnly, "Are you hear to gloat how stupid I was?"

Ange says, with a smirk, "As much as I would like that, no."

Hilda then unlocks the door and she says, "I think that you already showed much gullible and dumb you are already."

Salia, Tanya, and Irma are confused and Salia asks, "What's this?"

Hilda says, "As the new commander, I'm letting you go."

Tanya asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Salia asks, "What about Jill?"

Ange says, "She has been recently relived of command and Hilda has taken over."

Salia asks, "Why?"

Ange responds, "Why not?" Ange tells Salia, "Embryo is dead, Aura has been returned home, and this world has been reduced to rubble in which we, Norma, are free to do what we and when we want. You just taken in by Embryo's words and foolishly followed him driven by his honeyed words."

Salia says, solemnly, "Thanks a lot."

Ange replies, sarcastically and with a smile, "No problem." Salia glares at Ange and Ange says, "Look, Salia. It's over. It's time to move onto the future now." Ange then extends her head towards Salia and for several moments, Salia doesn't respond at all causing Vivian to get worried. However, Salia gives a weak smile and Salia takes Ange's hand in which Momoka and Vivian smile at this while some distance away, [Sailor Celestial] also smiles at this.

 **End Scene 23**

With that, all of the enemies have been defeated, but the story isn't over, yet. We have, yet, to see what will happen in the aftermath of the fighting? Well, you are going to have to wait and see, fans! Please read and review and no flames at all, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	24. Beginning and End of a Journey

Embryo is dead and gone and UNI-SHOCKER has returned to Kamen Rider Lunar's world to regroup, but while the action is over, there is still bits of the story left to tell. What could be left to tell? Well, I'm not telling because that would be a spoiler alert. You are just going to have to read on, folks! Next, before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Scene 24: Beginning and End of a Journey**

 _ **May 1, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Within Tokyo, Eiji and Professor Shigemura are being escorted down a hallway by Seijirou Kikuoka and several men in business suits, but both Eiji and Professor Shigemura knew that they were armed government agents.

Seijirou says, "You aren't going to have to have long, Eiji-san. You are going to have to be returned to police custody. However, you will most likely being released since charges won't be pressed especially since Ryoutarou-san and his friend got their memories back."

Eiji says, plainly, "I wish that you had kept me there."

Seijirou says, with a sly smile, "Really now? You might have a change of heart."

Professor Shigemura says, "I believe that you aren't bringing us out for a simple 'chat', Seijirou-dono."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "No, I'm not. I'm actually here to have you meet someone."

Professor Shigemura asks, curiously, "Meet someone?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Yes. They have been waiting for you for a while." Seijirou then opens the door to the room and enters in which he motions Eiji and Professor Shigemura to enter in which they gasp to see none other than Yuuna, in the flesh, literally, in front of them.

Yuuna asks, with a kind smile, "What kept you and Eiji-kun, daddy?"

Professor Shigemura yells out, flabbergasted, "Yuuna?!"

Eiji asks, shocked, "Y-Yuuna?"

Seijirou says, "I can assure you that this is no trick and no joke."

Yuuna goes over to her father and she says, warmly, "It's me, daddy." After a few moments, Professor Shigemura can't help himself to hug his daughter.

Professor Shigemura says, excitedly, "Y-You live again!"

Eiji says, stunned, "But how? This shouldn't…"

Seijirou says, pointing to an area of the room, "I think that it is them that you should thank." Everyone looks to where Seijirou is pointing in which Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial walk out from the shadows.

Eiji says, shocked, "You!"

Professor Shigemura asks, "But how? Why?"

Sailor Celestial asks, with a quirk of her eyebrow, "You have to ask how since you already know how?"

Sailor Moon says, "A few 'allies' of ours managed to get the technology and Yuuna-san's body out of UNI-SHOCKER's hands."

Kazuto says, "Yuuna-san's body was perfectly 'maintained' as it was on the day that she…Well, 'died'. It made it easy to use a certain someone's power to 'repair' the damage to Yuuna-san's body especially her brain."

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "However, we didn't do this for either of you. This was for Yuuna-san."

Seijirou says, "However, it was a shame that you destroyed the technology soon after."

Sailor Moon says, "It was too dangerous to keep that technology."

Kazuto says, with a nod of agreement, "I have to agree with her, Seijirou. There are a lot of reasons why that technology had to have been destroyed."

Yuuna tells her father, "I'm so sorry, daddy."

Professor Shigemura tells Yuuna, shaking his head with tears in her eyes, "No, it isn't your fault."

Seijirou says, "Technically, Shigemura-san, your daughter did die, and she is classified as dead. However, it can be said that you adopted a young girl that looks exactly like your 'deceased' daughter with a similar name." Professor Shigemura looks at Seijirou in surprise and Seijirou says, "Anyway, I was hoping that you would help be part of a 'special project' of mine."

Professor Shigemura asks, curiously, "Special project?"

Seijirou says, "Yes. Let's just say that your AI idol has gotten me very interested."

Professor Shigemura says, "It is probably the reason that I won't end up in jail and Yuuna can start a new life."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Well…"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Seriously?"_

Eiji says, weakly, "Yuuna…"

Yuuna tells Eiji, with a smile, "It's me, Eiji. I don't blame you for what happened, and I don't blame Sailor Moon for anything. I made the choice. I knew that it was most likely it would end in my…demise. I did it to make sure that you and the others lived. So, please, let go of the guilt." Eiji then starts to shed tears and fall to his knees in front of Yuuna.

Eiji says, weakly, "Yuuna…Yuuna…!"

Yuuna then hugs Eiji and she says, kindly, "I'm here, Eiji. And I'm not going anywhere."

On the meanwhile, Seijirou goes over to Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial and Seijirou says, "I, thank you, for your help."

Kazuto tells Seijirou, "You know that we don't fully trust you."

Seijirou tells Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, I am hurt…"

Sailor Celestial tells Seijirou, "Would you trust a person that knew your 'secret identity' without any easy way to show it?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Point taken."

Sailor Moon says, "Remember, we have quite a bit on you as you have on us."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Yes, I know. Trust me, I spent a while on upgrading security, but something tells me that it won't help."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly grin, "We have capable friends."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "I'll bet."

Sailor Moon asks, "Will there be any problems?"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Thanks to your help, there won't be any."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Good."

Sailor Celestial says, "We might be causing some bad karma by doing this."

Sailor Moon says, "We may have done something forbidden, but what happened to Yuuna-san was also forbidden in my mind. Her life was taken away by someone's else selfishness and greed. If I have to be punished to give this good person the second chance that she rightfully deserves, then I will take it." Sailor Celestial and Kazuto look at Sailor Moon and both of them nod their heads in agreement with their 'royal sibling'.

 _ **May 1, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Sometime later that same day, our heroes and heroines are assembled together in which everyone else is facing *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Kuro, and Kamen Rider Lunar.

Tai asks, "So, this is the place?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Yep."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "We need to get home right away. With us revealed, UNI-SHOCKER is going to enhance their defenses and check over their security in which we need to take advantage of that."

Rika asks, curiously, "Do you have…friends?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a smile, "Yes, we do. We usually call them by their code names including Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Klein, and Agil."

There are surprised looks and Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Let's just say that they have good reasons to help us."

There are concerned looks and Shion says, "I figured as much."

Darien asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "You never knew about them?"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "Not one bit."

Amara says, "Well, there is good reason for that."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, with a nod, "Yes. We need to be prepared in case something happened to Kamen Rider Lunar. Someone needed to be around to continue the fight against UNI-SHOCKER."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "That's a good point."

Mina asks, curiously, "So, there are like other people that are hiding from UNI-SHOCKER like secret agents or something?"

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a nod, "Yeah, we don't know about each other for obvious reasons."

Suguha asks, curiously, "But your Kayaba does, doesn't he?"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "We can't be exactly sure."

*Sailor Celestial* tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "It is something that we need to talk about when we get back. He isn't working with UNI-SHOCKER, but it doesn't mean that he is working for the greater good."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sigh, "I know…"

Serena tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "I understand how you feel." When Kamen Rider Lunar looks at Serena, she says, "I had trusted and believed in my uncle. He was like a second father to me. When he did what he did, when he started SAO, turning a dream into a horrific nightmare, I just couldn't believe…I couldn't process it. I just broke down and I couldn't do anything for three days. It was only that the people that I love sending their feelings to me that I regained the focuses and strength to continue on to find push forward and fight my way home."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a nod, "Thanks, Meatball Head."

Serena tells Kamen Rider Lunar, "You'll get your sister back someday."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You better believe it."

 _ **May 1, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Unknown location**_

Within another part of Tokyo, there is a young teenage male of around 15-16 years of age with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whiskers coming out of each of his cheeks sneezes in which Haruka comes around the corner.

Haruka asks the young teen male, "Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

The young teen male responds, "I'm fine, Haruka-chan. Someone must be talking about me."

Haruka asks the young teen male, seductively, "Really, Naruto-kun? Who do you think?"

The young teen male replies, with a sly smile, "I don't know."

Haruka asks the young teen male, "Maybe we should join the others and discuss this, right?"

The young teen male asks, slyly, "Maybe, Haruka-chan. Anyway, how did the mission go?"

Haruka says, with a grin, "Like taking candy from a baby, Naruto-kun."

The young teen male says, "I knew that I could count on you, Hikage-chan, and Homura-chan."

Haruka says, seductively, "I think that you should give us some 'private time' with us."

The young teen male says, with a sly grin, "Maybe I should." The young teen male and Haruka share a loving kiss.

 _ **May 1, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Back with our heroes and heroines, the rest of our group is talking to *Sailor Celestial*, Kamen Rider Kuro, and Kamen Rider Lunar in which a portal then appears to the right of all of them and when all of them look towards it, 'duplicates' of Sailor Star, Davis, and Veemon appear from the portal.

The 'duplicate' of Sailor Star shouts out, "Kirito-kun!"

Kamen Rider Kuro waves to the 'duplicate' of Sailor Star and he says, "That's our ride."

Davis says, "It looks like we have counterparts there."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a grin, "You know it! You are the critical core of our 'resistance'."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "UNI-SHOCKER, however, also has legions of Tamers and Digidestined with their Digimon on their side…Willing or otherwise."

Tai asks Kamen Rider Lunar, "Is it true?"

Kamen Rider Lunar replies, with a nod, "Yeah. I've had to free quite a few of them and they have joined my team. I was expecting one of them to get me home."

Mina says, with a smirk, "It looks like you have a bigger team now."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "Anyway, we should get going. Our world is going to need us."

*Sailor Celestial* asks, "But do you think that you will be okay?"

Suguha asks, with a smirk, "Do you really need to ask?"

*Sailor Celestial* replies, with a grin, "Not really."

Molly says, handing *Sailor Celestial* baby *Rini*, "Here you go."

*Sailor Celestial* takes baby *Rini* into her arms and she say, with a smile, "Thank you."

Darien says, "Take good care of her and make sure that you raise her well."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a nod, "No damn kidding. This is my niece after all."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You mean OUR niece." Kamen Rider Lunar tells Darien, "And just remember, HE is himself and you are you. You may be different versions of the same person, but you aren't the exact same person."

Darien says, with a smile, "I'll remember that. I KNOW that I'm not that loser."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, "You do well to remember that or I'll come back and knock that home into that brain of yours…your majesty."

Darien glares at Kamen Rider Lunar and he then says, extending his hand, "Never give up on your sister, Sammy."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a nod, "Never." Kamen Rider Lunar takes Darien's hand and they shake in which Kamen Rider Lunar, Kuro, and *Sailor Celestial*, who has baby *Rini* in her arms, walk over to the portal, look back, nod their heads, and they enter the portal with the 'doppelgangers' of Sailor Star, Davis, and Veemon in which the portal closes behind them.

Asuna asks, curiously, "Do you think that they will be okay?"

Kazuto says, with a wide grin, "Oh, I KNOW so, Asuna. I KNOW so."

Amara says, "They are in for a long fight."

Lita says, with a nod, "That's right for sure."

Darien says, with a smile, "True, but they have each other and something tells me that a new team of Sailor Scouts and 'heroes' is about to come up from the ashes of defeat of that world."

Davis says, with a grin, "I've got a feeling that you are right."

 _ **May 1, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Dicey Café**_

Inside of Dicey Café, our heroes and heroines from this Earth are assembled together with Ryoutarou's friends from Fuurinkazan, Vivian, Ange, Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, Jasmine, Maggie, Emma, Tusk, Momoka, Vivian's mother, Lamia, and the [Sailor Scouts] and {Darien} from [Sailor Celestial's] Earth are together in a little 'party' as they prepare to say goodbye and leave.

Kazuto asks Ryoutarou, "How are you feeling Klein?"

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Like a brand-new man, bro."

Asuna says, "It was good that we were able to retrieve your memories and the memories of all the survivors that got their memories scanned not just me."

[Serena] says, "That's good to know."

Vivian says, excitedly, "This is delicious! You are a master chef!"

Andrew says, with a grin, "I can't take all of the credit."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Since both versions of Asuna made three-quarters of the meals after all."

Andrew says, nervously, "Oh, come on, bro! Cut me some slack!"

Suguha asks her counterpart, "So, what are your plans?"

[Suguha] says, "We plan to visit Salamandinay's world and then we're going to be heading home. Ange and the Norma are going to be joining us."

Michelle asks, curiously, "Really?"

Ange says, "There is nothing in that world for us now. The people will be looking for blame us for their loss of Mana."

Rosalie says, with a nod, "No joke."

Hotaru says, "It is going to be tough adjusting to a new society and world."

Hilda says, with a grin, "After what we have been through, if your world is anything to go by, I think that it will be a piece of cake."

Vivian says, having a large piece of cake in her hands, "Speaking of cake…"

Plenty of the others giggle at Vivian's antics and Maggie says, "It is going to be quite an effort. The girls didn't grow up in that kind of world and they are going to need to learn the languages, history, and then some."

Amara says, with a nod, "I'll bet. It is going to be a hard transition."

Ange says, "But we'll endure. We always have, and we always will." Momoka, Tusk, and Hilda nod their heads in agreement.

Momoka asks Emma, "Miss Emma, why did you come with us?"

Rosalie says, "Personally, I thought that you would want to stay behind with 'your kind'."

Emma says, nervously, "Well…"

Ange says, with a plain tone, "Most likely, she figured that if she tried to stay and help rebuild, she would be blamed for not keeping the Norma 'under control' and get 'in trouble'."

Emma laughs nervously, and Rosalie says, "Basically, self-preservation."

Hilda says, "Don't blame her."

Maggie says, with a smile, "Well, I'm sure that she will do fine. She is an administrator and there are plenty of people that would love a lovely woman administrator."

Emma asks, curiously, "Really?"

Maggie slaps Emma on the back and she says, with a grin, "Sure!"

Lita asks, curiously, "By the way, where is Salia and your 'commander'?"

Hilda says, with a sigh, "They are back on the ship. Salia is making sure that everything is okay, and the commander is sleeping like a log."

Serena asks, surprised, "She's sleeping?"

Maggie says, with a smile, "Like a log. I've never seen Jill sleep so well."

Jasmine says, with a grin, "Probably dreaming about Embryo's demise over and over again."

Plenty of the others get a bit nervous and Yolei says, nervously, "That's not…creepy…"

Jasmine says, "In her mind, she has finally avenged all who were lost when Embryo made her into his doll."

Molly asks, "What do you think will happen to that world?"

Rika responds, "Who knows? Ange knocked the truth into their heads. It is up to them to accept the truth."

Ange says, with a scoff, "Like I give a damn about them. They will either adapt or die by the way side. I really don't care anymore." Ange says, with a smile, "This is my life now. I live my life the way that I choose and whatever happens is because of my own darn will."

Hilda says, with a grin, "I hear you, girlfriend."

Momoka says, "Yes, Lady Angelise."

Mina tells Momoka, "You know, Momoka, since the Norma are completely free, and Embryo are gone, you don't have to be Ange's maid anymore."

Momoka says, shaking her head, "I'll always be Lady Angelise's maid."

Lita says, with a grin, "Wow! That's loyalty for you!"

Asuna asks Vivian, "What about you and your mom, Vivian?"

Vivian gives a curious look, looks at her mother, Lamia, and she says, "It has been great, and I've found that we are a lot alike."

Lamia says, with a smile, "However, I understand my daughter is used to life with her friends since she was so young, so, I intend to go with her no matter she goes."

Yolei says, nervously, "Lamia-san, unlike your daughter…Well…"

Lamia says, looking at her dragon-like tail, "Yes, it is going to be tough for me to hide in that Earth's human society."

Ange says, with a smile, "Well, Riza was able to hide her tail and all Vivian's mother is going to need is something to cover her back."

Ryoutarou asks [Suguha], "By the way, I hate to bring back bad memories, but how did you end up in Ange's worlds in the first place?"

[Suguha] says, "Now that I have my memories back, I think that we can tell you." When [Suguha] looks at the rest of the [Sailor Scouts], [Serena] nods her head.

[Serena] says, with a sigh, "You pretty much know the story of how this began."

Amara says, "I figured as much."

[Serena] says, "However, our SAO happened differently than what happened with yours."

Serena asks, curiously, "How different?"

[Suguha] asks, looking at her counterpart, "Remember how you found a friend had kept a NervGear and you managed to acquire that NervGear?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, but big brother and sis defeated Kayaba before I…" Suguha then stops, realizing what her counterpart is saying.

Kazuto asks, "You actually used that NervGear, didn't you? It is a world where SAO didn't end at Floor Seventy-Five?"

[Serena] and [Suguha] nod their heads in agreement and [Serena] says, "Everything that happened in your world happened in ours until Kirito's and my fight with Kayaba on Floor Seventy-Five. I was fighting Kayaba after I had saved Kirito and Asuna…and nearly dying in the process. I had finally tapped into my powers and transformed into Sailor Moon in the game in which I fought one-on-one with the man that betrayed me so greatly. It looked like I was winning, but then something started to become…strange. Kayaba seemed to 'flicker' like a television screen when it starts to get staticky and my attacks seem to go through him and not hit him. However, I was too intent on beating him to really notice or care. When I broke his guard, I went in for the…finish. I got him in the chest, but he then just vanished."

Kotone asks, curiously, "Vanished?"

{Darien} says, "We later learned that it was an emergency protocol that teleported him away due to the fact that SAO suffered a major error due to an overload."

Ami asks, curiously, "An overload?"

[Ami] says, with a nod, "That's right. An overload caused by the release of all of the sorted emotional and mental data of the players caused by outside tampering."

Kazuto asks, "Outside tampering?"

[Raye] says, "That's right. Ami inspected the severs and found out that router has been tampered with."

There are plenty of looks of surprise and Tai says, with a sneer, "That sounds familiar."

Rika asks, curiously, "Let me guess: Sugou Nobuyuki?"

[Lita] says, with a nod, "You know it."

Asuna says, "I take it that your Sugou ran out of patience for the game to end."

[Asuna] says, with a nod, "Yes, he wanted to get his mind control experiments started right away." Both versions of Asuna can't help to cringe at that thought.

[Mina] says, with a smirk, "All that it got him was trapped in the game."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Sugou got trapped in SAO?"

{Darien} says, "We found that out later on."

Darien says, "I'm guessing that you used your versions of the 'full-dive pods' developed to jump into SAO."

[Amara] says, with a nod, "That's right. Using our ALO avatar data as a base, we managed to get into the game to help our Serena."

[Asuna] says, "Needless to say, our Usagi-chan…I mean, Serena-chan was shocked to find out that her beloved and her friends came in to help her."

[Suguha] says, "My big brother was shocked to find me in there too."

Kazuto says, "He probably had a few things to say."

[Suguha] says, nervously, "Yeah, but he said them later since I…kind of, lied saying that I was inside of ALO and somehow got thrown into SAO."

[Ami] says, "And since we knew that ALO was based on the same system running SAO, we didn't have anything to argue against an ALO player being pulled in SAO, but we couldn't understand how since we knew that an ALO player would be using an Amusphere and despite it being based on the NervGear, it was more than different enough to prevent such a thing from happening."

[Lita] says, "Including the fact that it couldn't fry your brain."

{Darien} says, "Later on, we had Suguha tell the truth and she admitted that she acquired a NervGear which she used to log into SAO using her ALO avatar data as a base."

Darien asks, with a serious tone, "In which you learned that it was no accident that Suguha's friend was able to keep his NervGear when the government did everything to gather them up."

[Suguha] says, with a solemn tone, "I learned later on that I was rolling with one of many Kayaba's plans."

[Shion] says, "My way into SAO wasn't as easy as theirs."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Shion asks her counterpart, "You got into SAO?"

[Shion] says, "Not willingly. I was part of a test for the Medicuboid. You already know what that is."

Our heroes and heroines from this Earth nod their heads and Molly says, "Yes, it is the Full-Dive device for medical use. It is used for terminal care right now, but thanks to a 'valued friend', the research is advancing quite quickly."

Asuna thinks in her mind, with a solemn smile, _"Yuuki…"_

[Shion] says, "I was there to test its usage as a psychological aid." Shion nods her head at what her counterpart was implying and [Shion] says, "I had made an avatar and waited in the program, but there was a 'shaking' and I felt myself falling before I had knocked out. Next thing that I knew was in SAO, on the Seventy-Sixth floor, and for a temporary time, I had lost my memories."

Asuna asks, concerned, "You lost your memories?"

[Asuna] says, "The 'unnatural nature' of her 'transfer' into SAO caused a 'shock' or something like that had Sinonon temporary lose her memories. With Kirito-kun's and our help, she managed to regain them over time."

[Shion] says, "There are some memories that I wish that I didn't remember through." Shion nods her head in understanding knowing her counterpart felt.

Kazuto says, "I can see how your Shion could get sucked into SAO. The Medicuboid is based on the NervGear and not the Amusphere, so, the system that ran SAO must have detected that Medicuboid as a NervGear and connected it to SAO."

[Serena] says, "That's exactly what happened once we managed to finally finished the game."

[Kari] says, "Even my Dai-kun and I managed to find our way into SAO."

Tai yells out, "Your Davis and you, too?!"

Kari asks, "You must have been still trapped in Rainbow Gardens at the time?"

[Kari] says, with a nod, "Yep. That's right. But one day, we fell through a gateway and found ourselves in a strange area where we bumped into an SAO player in which we learned that we were SAO. She is a treasure hunter named Philia."

Everyone else then looks at Kotone and she asks, surprised, "You met my counterpart?"

[Kari] says, "That's right. And she is a good friend of ours, but she went through quite an experience. For the first month that Dai-kun and I were in SAO, we were trapped a special 'testing area' of SAO known as the 'Hollow Area'."

Keiko asks, "Hollow Area?"

[Serena] says, "It was an area of SAO not open to the players…usually. It was used for testing new 'updates' and 'variables' to see how they would affect the game's balance. There was a lot of 'stuff' that wasn't put out into 'Aincrad proper'."

Kazuto says, "The error must have opened it up and your Philia was somehow teleported there."

[Kari] says, with a nod, "That's right. Once there, however, she was trapped there because…she accidently killed 'herself'."

There are gasps of shock and Ryoutarou asks, shocked, "What?"

[Serena] says, "In order to test the various 'factors' in the ever-changing SAO, the Cardinal System also created AI duplicates of every single player in the game."

TK asks, surprised, "You mean that there were doppelgangers of every player in SAO?"

[Asuna] says, with a nod, "That's right. And one of the rules was that no player should meet their AI duplicate and, in the case, of the very rare, close to impossible, chance of a player getting into the 'Hollow Area', the player's AI duplicate was to be deleted. However, due to the error, our Philia-chan meet he AI duplicate and she attacked it out of fear and surprise."

Lita says, "You can't really blame the girl. Finding 'another you' would shock the heck out of anyone."

Mina says, nodding her head in agreement, "No joke, girlfriend."

Kazuto says, "Ah, it caused her to get a criminal player status, but since your Philia's AI duplicate wasn't truly a player, it was an error causing a problem with her avatar."

[Serena] says, nodding her head, "That's right. It made her unable to escape the Hollow Area."

Kotone asks, shocked, "My counterpart was trapped."

[Kari] says, with a smile, "Yeah. Even with us, she had a trying time."

[Serena] says, "That was until I and my Kirito dropped in on them. It was about one month since my battle with Kayaba and the overload also caused us to be trapped on seventy-sixth floor because our avatar's data was also 'bugged' in which we retained our levels, but we lost a good portion of our skill data."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Rika asks, "You were trapped on a single floor for a month?"

Kazuto says, "I can see why. You might have retained your HP and stats with your levels, but your skill data is built up in another way and even retaining your high levels, if you don't have the necessary skills at the proper levels, you might as well starting from level one."

[Asuna] says, with a nod, "That's right. It wasn't the only problem. Once we got to the seventy-sixth floor, we couldn't use the teleport gates to get the lower floors."

There are gasps of shock and Asuna asks, "You couldn't go below seventy-sixth floor?"

[Serena] says, "The overload caused significant 'malfunctions' in the game while you can teleport up to seventy-sixth floor, you wouldn't be able to teleport back down. Thankfully, we were able to send messages down to the lower floors informing of this fact and other players shouldn't come beyond floor seventy-five unless they plan to join the efforts in clearing the game since they had no way to return to the lower floors."

Asuna asks her counterpart, "That means…?"

[Asuna] says, with a smile, "We lost our 'home' on Floor Twenty-Two, but we manage to build a new home on another floor and we had a residence in Arc Sofia. Also, the error allowed Yui-chan to regain her human form and she was with us the whole time."

[Suguha] says, "It was a real shock to find out that big brother had 'married' someone in game and they had a daughter."

Suguha says, with a grin, "I'll bet."

[Serena] says, continuing her story, "Anyway, one day, in December, Kirito and I were exploring the dungeon of floor seventy-six when we were teleported into the Hollow Area and ran into our Philia…or should I say, she ran into us, quite literally."

[Kari] says, with a smile, "Philia reacted out of surprise and fear and attacked our Kirito and Serena." Kotone couldn't help to blush in embarrassment even through she knows that this isn't 'her story', but [Kari] says, "But you can't really blame her. After spending a month in the Hollow Area, the main floors of Aincrad were paradise."

Andrew whistles and he says, "Wow. It must have been tough."

Kazuto says, "I wouldn't be surprised with AI players and a lot of enemies and stuff that wasn't put into the main game. It must have been a really difficult area that rival or possibly exceeded the highest forms of Aincrad."

[Serena] says, with a nod, "Yeah. Our Philia took us for more AI duplicates of SAO players, but we managed to get her to calm down…after we had to fight to survive a weaker version of the Skull Reaper."

Ryoutarou says, stunned, "That dude? Whoa! Even if it was weaker, it must have been a pain!"

[Serena] says, with a nod, "You said it."

[Kari] says, "After much work and a lot of headaches, we managed to correct the error in Philia's data and she was able to return to Aincrad proper itself in which she joined up to help the Assault Team take care of the rest of the floors of Aincrad."

[Asuna] says, "In which we were going to need her help since it wasn't the game itself that the problem."

Asuna asks, "Sugou?"

[Asuna] says, with a nod, "Yes, he was one problem. While he was trapped in the game, it doesn't mean that he was completely at a disadvantage. Since the SAO servers were turned to the control of RECT Progress, of which he was head, he had access to administrative privileges."

Rika asks, surprised, "Wait! He had in-game administrative privileges?"

Kazuto says, "Those must have been special accounts used by the developers of the game and those that were going to manage SAO when it was supposed to be a 'normal game', but when Kayaba took full control, those accounts weren't used."

[Serena] says, with a nod, "That's right. He had an edge since he had access to those administrative accounts, called 'super accounts', in which he used them to create a super-powerful avatar and tried to join the Assault Team."

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "Most likely to get close to Asuna as well as find 'victims' for his experiments."

[Serena] says, "Right."

Serena says, "However, it didn't give him an edge, did it? He was like a super-powerful Rookie with no experience."

[Asuna] says, "We realized that right. Serena-chan and Kirito-kun had their suspicious the instant that they saw Sugou, but he designed his avatar, which he called Alberich, and designed it like a dashing handsome knight or paladin…"

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "Not surprising."

Serena says, with a nod, "No kidding."

[Asuna] says, "Kirito-kun exposed that to us, so, we didn't allow him into the Assault Team and we were very suspicious of Sugou, but Serena-chan and I didn't know it was him. Just like the commander…I mean Kayaba, Sugou designed his SAO avatar to be much different than his real-life persona. If Serena-chan and I realized that it was him, we would have had him stored in Blackiron Palace's prison area right away."

Asuna says, with a nod, "And you would right to do so."

[Serena] says, "Yeah, especially since he joined up with a group of other 'infiltrators' into SAO."

Darien asks, curiously, "Other 'infiltrators'?"

{Darien} says, "The Dark Agency."

There are gasps of shock from the heroes and heroines of this Earth and Mina says, nervously, "Uh oh. That's trouble."

[Mina] says, "You said it."

{Darien} says, "The Dark Agency found their way into SAO and we also found that Mimete, who was trapped in cyberspace, ever since her comrades trapped there, found her way into the SAO severs months before in which Kayaba sealed her there. However, the 'damage' suffered to SAO's programming due to the overlord weakened her seal in which they found a way to release her. They also found a way to release the surviving members of Laughing Coffin and joined them up with their leader."

There are looks of horror from plenty of the others and Ryoutarou says, nervously, "That's a nightmare in the making."

[Amara] says, "No joke. It came to a head on floor ninety-eight in which Sugou used his super account to paralyze most of us in which the only ones of us that weren't paralyzed was our kitten, due to her own GM privileges, and surprisingly, Davis and Kari, but they were outnumber especially when Sugou summoned Kayaba's special 'boss avatar' that he planned to use when the players reached the final floor of Aincrad."

[Serena] says, nervously, "It was a nightmare. It was three of us against all of them and we were doing everything to protect the others." [Serena's] form starts to shake and {Darien} hugs her causing her to nuzzle against her beloved.

{Darien} says, "Normally, it wouldn't have worked on the scouts and I since we had prepared special 'defenses' in the form of an 'anti-GM firewall' to make sure that GM privileges of SAO wouldn't work on us, but Dark Agency had a program that paralyzed us as well leaving only Davis, Kari, and Serena able to fight back."

[Asuna] says, "At one point, Laughing Coffin managed to sneak off to Kirito-kun and they were going to kill him." [Asuna] shutters in fear and she then say, "But somehow, Suguha manages to break free of her paralyze condition and she managed to stop him, but Johnny Black used one of his paralyze portions to paralyze her again.

[Suguha] says, solemnly, "They decided to kill me in order to hurt big brother and Serena, but before they could…a friend saved me."

Keiko asks, "A friend?"

[Asuna] gives a solemn sigh as [Suguha] lowers her head and she says, "A member of my guild, Aaron, befriended our Suguha-chan in SAO and they became good friends. To save her life, he…gave his life."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Kotone says, "Oh my…"

[Suguha's] hands turn into fists, her body shakes violently, and [Lita] says, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy girl!"

{Darien} says, "Ironically, it was the 'trigger' that Kayaba was waiting for."

Andrew asks, "Trigger?"

Kazuto says, his eyes narrowing, "The trigger to completely 'awaken' your Sugu's power as Sailor Celestial."

[Serena] says, with a solemn tone, "Yes. When Suguha's 'final wall' broke, she unleashed her powers before our very eyes causing the paralyzing effects on everyone else to be negated, our enemies to be thrown into the ground, and our Suguha-chan to transform right before our eyes. It was something that I could never forget…"

Flashback; [Sailor Celestial's] Earth, SAO, Floor 98

Within the floor boss room of the Floor 98 of [Aincrad], the [Assault Team] of this [SAO] are looking on in amazement as they see [Eternal Sailor Celestial] in-between them and the enemies including members of the [Dark Agency] that are led by [Jadeite], [Laughing Coffin], [Mimete], and [Sugou] AKA Alberich, who are also shocked and stunned.

Alberich asks, shocked and confused, "What is this? What's going on?"

[Silica] asks, "Leafa-chan?"

[Klein] asks, shocked, "Dude! No way!"

[Agil] says, stunned, "I think 'yes way' is word that you want, Klein."

[Haruka], the [SAO] avatar of [Amara], says, "She's a Sailor Scout!"

[Setsuna], the [SAO] avatar of [Trista], says, "Not just any Sailor Scout. She is Sailor Celestial, the Sovereign Sailor Scout of Reality. One of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in all the universe."

There are gasps of shock and [Makoto], the [SAO] avatar of [Lita], yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!" [Setsuna] shakes her head, but her right hand balls into a fist in which her eyes narrow.

[Jadeite] then screams out in anger and rage, "No! No! Not again! That bratty Moon Princess made a fool out of me, but I won't Queen Serenity's younger brat make a fool out of me, again."

[Hino], [Raye's SAO] avatar, shouts out, surprised, "Wait! Queen Serenity's YOUNGER daughter?!" [Jadeite] creates a jet-black sword and charges right for [Sailor Celestial], but she doesn't make a move.

[Asuna] shouts out, "Leafa-chan, watch out!" When [Jadeite] gets close, however, [Sailor Celestial], quick as a flash, draws her swords, which are exact duplicates of Elucidator and Dark Repulser, and [Jadeite] roars out in pain as [Sailor Celestial] cuts his arms off in which his arms shatter into dozens of data particles.

There are gasps of shock and [Klein] says, stunned, "No way!"

[Johnny Black] says, "Whoa!" [Johnny Black] then attacks [Sailor Celestial] with his knives, but [Sailor Celestial] easily dodges the attack and [Johnny Black] screams out as [Sailor Celestial] cuts off his hands which also shatters into dozens of data particles. [Johnny Black] screams out, "What the heck?! It hurts! It hurts!" [Sailor Celestial] then bashes [Johnny Black] in the face and sends him back into the wall causing his HP bar to go to the red zone and [Johnny Black] falls into unconsciousness as well.

[Klein] asks, confused, "Hold on! That shouldn't have really hurt?"

[Kirito] says, "No, it shouldn't have! The pain absorbers should have dulled it down so much that it would have felt some discomfort, nothing more, but he was really screaming out in actual pain and agony! He was really hurt!"

[Setsuna] says, "A mere computer system must bow to the power of one whose power draws from existence itself."

The [Laughing Coffin] members, minus [Red-Eyed XaXa] and [PoH], flinch from this and [Jadeite] screams out, angrily, "What are you doing?! Kill her!"

[Sailor Celestial] says, confidently, "Give it your best shot."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, [Serena] says, finishing the story, "They gave it their best shot, but she…devastated them with ease and destroys Kayaba's 'boss avatar', called the 'Hollow Avatar', but Sugou attempted one bit of revenge in which he created a dagger that gave a player an incurable 'HP sap' condition and attempted to kill Kirito with it."

[Asuna] says, "However, Strea protected Kirito and took the blow."

Kazuto asks, "Strea? You mean the second mental health program, Strea? Yui's 'younger sister'?"

[Serena] says, with a nod, "That's right. Strea took an unused player avatar and took 'player form' in which she joined us after we met into the 'Hollow Area' for the first time and we met Philia, Davis, and Kari in there. She then took his administrative privileges, but the whole experience corrupted her data and trapped her in Kayaba's boss avatar in which we had to fight to get her out among 'other troubles'."

Amara says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

[Asuna] says, "However, we managed to free Strea by switching with a duplicate created in the Hollow Area, which is hard to understand since she was an AI in the first place, and after we defeated the final boss, along with some 'headaches', HE then appeared."

Kazuto asks, with a serious tone, "You mean YOUR Kayaba?"

[Serena] says, with a nod, "That's right. He made his appearance in front of us and long story short, it ended in a three-on-one fight between Kirito, Suguha, and myself. All three of us had a lot to 'vent' against him."

Rika says, nodding her head, "I'll bet."

Flashback; [Sailor Celestial's] Earth, SAO, Floor 100

Within the [Ruby Palace], [Kirito], [Sailor Moon], and [Valkyrie Sailor Celestial] are fighting in a three-on-one battle against [Kayaba] in his [SAO] avatar of [Heathcliff] while everyone watches the event the mastermind of [SAO] is barely managing to hold back all three of them. But at one point, [Kirito] and [Sailor Moon] manage to break his guard and [Sailor Celestial] comes in for the final strike.

[Sailor Celestial] screams out, strongly, "Game over!" She swings down one of her swords on [Heathcliff] and knowing that he can't block it in time, he just smiles as [Sailor Celestial] slices through him causing his HP to drop to zero causing him to start to glow.

[Heathcliff] says, with a grin, "Well done…" [Heathcliff] then shatters into hundreds of data pixels as 'light' erupts from his body engulfing everyone.

[Klein] shouts out, "What the?!"

[Philia] yells out, "So bright…!"

[Asuna] shouts out, "Kirito-kun! Usagi-chan! Leafa-chan!" Soon enough, the whole of the inside of the Ruby Palace is engulfed in that light as a computer female voice says that the game has been cleared.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, [Suguha] says, "It was then that Embryo struck. He managed to teleport me into the area that's in-between worlds and tried to extract my memories from me in which he got a nasty 'slap' from me."

Ange says, "And you got flung into our world."

[Suguha] says, "Bingo."

[Serena] says, "When we got back, I heard from Kirito…my Kazuto that after they 'woke up', they found that our Suguha was missing from the one that she was in."

[Asuna] says, "Suguha's parents were in a panic. They just got back Kirito-kun and now, they lost Suguha-chan."

[Serena] says, "We had to leave it to the girls since we were on the 'road to recovery' for the next few to several months."

Serena says, with a nod of understanding, "I know how you feel."

{Darien} says, "Trista felt that there was a temporal distortion, so, we knew that Suguha was dragged into another dimension or universe, but Trista couldn't pinpoint it what world she was taken at all."

Trista says, "And attempting to find her at random is liking looking for a 'needle in a haystack' as the saying goes."

[Trista] says, "Indeed. It wasn't only a message from someone that brought us to this timeline, we wouldn't be here."

Suguha says, "I've got a few ideas on who did that."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and [Asuna] says, "Anyway, we should get ready to go home soon. Kirito-kun and the others know what's going on and they are expecting us home soon."

[Suguha] says, "I guess that I let my family worry long enough."

[Lita] says, with a nod and smile, "You got that right, girlfriend."

Ange says, with a sigh and smile, "Anyway, thanks for everything."

Tusk says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're help was great."

Suguha says, with a grin, "No problem. It is what we do."

Davis says, with a sly smile, "Now, let's enjoy this party before Vivian eats up everything!"

Vivian says, excitedly, "It isn't my fault that this food is awesome!" There are plenty of laughs from that comment and the groups continue the enjoy the party as Ange and her group with [Suguha] and her group from her world prepare to head back to their Earth.

 _ **May 1, 2026, Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth, UNI-SHOCKER headquarters**_

Back on the Earth of Kamen Rider Lunar, [Darien] and Dark are discussing about something when Nanaya brings up some paperwork.

Dark asks, "What is it, Nanaya?"

Nanaya says, handing the paperwork to Dark, "A report from the alternate timeline."

[Darien] asks, "Which one?"

Nanaya looks at [Darien] and she says, "The one's parallel to the one that we just got booted out from." [Darien] glares at Nanaya while Dark takes the paperwork and looks at it in which [Darien] looks over Dark's shoulder causing his eyes to widen at what he sees.

Dark says, "So, it is confirmed."

Nanaya says, with a nod, "That Sailor Celestial has returned."

[Darien] says, shocked, "I still can't believe it!"

Dark says, with a nod, "Understandable. It is pretty unbelievable, but you and the others have returned from death's door before."

[Darien] says, "Yeah, we were revived immediately after the final battle is over, but this has been dead for about a month!"

Nanaya says, "Your Meatball Head and her Scouts have been dead for longer and you used the power of Sailor Celestial to revive them."

[Darien] says, "Point taken, but her power had to be focused and this was reviving someone else with her power. This is HER getting revived."

Dark says, with a nod, "Yes. And it means that she didn't come back from death's door without some kind of help."

Nanaya says, with a smile, "And it might be worth returning to that timeline."

[Darien] asks, "Have you gone crazy? Did you read this report?"

Nanaya says, "Of course."

[Darien] says, "Then you should know that this Sailor Celestial is even more powerful than ever before. We've had enough problems with the 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, but this 'upgraded' or 'complete' form of Valkyrie Sailor Scout turns her into OP character seen in manga or anime!"

Dark says, with a nod, "Very true. Very true. However, you should take a closer look on these reports." Dark then shows [Darien] one paper from the paperwork report and [Darien's] eyes grow wide.

[Darien] asks, "You're kidding?"

Dark says, shaking his head, "They aren't. The way that this Sailor Celestial revived may be the key to immortality."

[Darien] says, "Maybe, but she may be far more trouble that she is worth. Remember, these Sailor Scouts are stronger than the ones that ones that we just faced."

Nanaya says, with a smile, "Very true, but we aren't going to make the same mistakes. This time, we are going to use tactics that ninja would be proud of."

Dark says, "And we may have potential allies."

[Darien] asks, sarcastically, "Like Embryo?"

Nanaya says, with a plain tone, "Understandable skepticism."

Dark says, "However, we should discuss this later. With Lunar and the others return to this universe, I have a sneak 'suspicion' that they have vast organization that not even Lunar realizes, and we need to prepare our defenses."

[Darien] says, with a nod, "You got that right."

Nanaya says, "Anyway, your 'lover' should be 'inspired' since most likely, your daughter will be with them."

[Darien] says, his eyes narrowing, "And you can be assured that we will get her back."

Dark tells [Darien], "Easy, my friend. If you get emotional, you will give our enemies the advantage."

[Darien] says, plainly, "Understood." [Darien] then walks away and when he is gone, Dark and Nanaya look at each other.

Nanaya says, "He is too emotional."

Dark says, "After the way that he was made a fool of, you can't blame him, but you have a point."

Nanaya asks, "What shall we do?"

Dark says, "Keep a close eye on him."

Nanaya says, with a nod, "Understood."

 _ **May 1, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

It is nighttime in the Juuban District where we find Sammy Tsukino and looking up into the clear night sky before he looks down at a box in which he opens it up revealing five familiar Power Coins as Sammy remembers how he got them.

Flashback, April 30, 2026, World of Mana

Within the World of Mana, in the immediate aftermath of the final fight with Embryo, our heroes and heroines are assembled together where Sailor Moon looks at Sammy in shock as he removes his helmet to his face to everyone.

Sailor Moon tells Sammy, shocked, "Sammy? But how? Why?"

Yolei says, "You know, something tells me that this would have happened."

Hawkmon asks, "How so, Yolei?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Most likely, it is due to that Dragon Dagger that got absorbed into his body."

Sailor Mercury says, scanning Sammy with her visor, "Sammy has adapted to the power that went inside of him."

Sailor Moon asks, flabbergasted, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Davis says, "I don't think that this is a joke, Moon girl."

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, thanks to Sammy, he helped Ange and me get out of there allowing us to break the crap out of Embryo."

Sammy says, with a grin, "You got that right."

*Sailor Celestial* asks, "Really?"

Ange says, with a sigh, "Yep. I've got to admit that he gave us a hand out there."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "Well, if that's the case…" *Sailor Celestial* takes out a case and he gives it to Sammy causing him to look in shock as he opens it to reveal the Power Coins from the 'doppelganger Power Rangers' that *Sailor Celestial* defeated.

Sammy says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Sailor Celestial says, "These are…!"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "My Sugu took care of those 'clone Sentai' and took those to make sure that UNI-SHOCKER couldn't make anymore."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "I didn't know what to do with them, but I think that they are left best in your hands."

Sailor Moon and Kamen Rider Lunar say in unison, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Moon looks at Kamen Rider Lunar in surprise and Kamen Rider Lunar says, "I didn't have a choice to gain my powers! My Meatball Head turned me into a cyborg and Kamen Rider to save my life, keep my freedom, and give me and my world a chance against UNI-SHOCKER! He has a choice on this!"

Kamen Rider Kuro says, with a nod, "True, but I think that your counterpart has already made his choice." Everyone looks at Sammy and he shows a determined look in his eyes in which Sailor Moon shows quite a bit of distress as she sees that determined look in his eyes as he closes the box containing the Power Coins.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As Sammy looks at the box containing the Power Coins, a familiar female voice asks, "Penny for your thoughts?" Sammy yelps and he turns to the source of the voice to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon flying down.

Sammy yells out, annoyed, "Watch it, Meatball Head! Are you turning into that Goth American manga hero?"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "No way!"

Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "Anyway, I don't think that you are here for a casual talk."

Sailor Moon asks, "What makes you say that?"

Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "Meatball Head, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Sailor Moon tells Sammy, with a smirk, "You are still going to be that squirt that I know."

Sammy says, rolling his eyes, "Geez!"

Sailor Moon tells Sammy, plainly, "Sammy…"

Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "So, what's the problem of having another superhero in the family…Well, the _Earth_ family."

Sailor Moon says, "Squirt, I didn't have a choice…"

Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "Funny, Trista said that even a 'predestined destiny' has a choice: The choice to step forward to accept that destiny."

Sailor Moon says, "Much of a choice. Accept the power and the responsibility that comes with it or let evil world-conquering or world-destroying jerks take all that you love and cherish into the void. You may have a point, but I had a responsibility due to my 'heritage'. You don't have that burden on your heart or soul like the girls or me, squirt. The power was a part of me since the day that I was born as your sister. My 'royal mother', Queen Serenity-mama, hoped and prayed that I could have a 'regular life', but kept Luna ready to awaken me as Sailor Moon, the first Sailor Moon since the first Moon Queen, to ensure that evil sealed away during the Silver Millennium, the Negaverse, if it ever returns doesn't destroy Earth like it did the Silver Millennium. As Sailor Moon, I just don't represent Earth's moon…I represent all of the moons for every planet that has a moon in the universe. The moon reflects the light of the sun in the night and that's my 'purpose'. I'm the light of life in the shadow of the night. Sammy, you don't have a heritage like that. You don't have any obligation to anyone."

Sammy yells out, "So, what?!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, strongly, "You just don't get it, do you?!" Sammy flinches from her sister's tone and Sailor Moon says, seriously, "You think that it is going to be easy?! Just transform and access your 'incredible super-powers' and the villains are going to get knocked just by the sight of you! That's not how it works!" Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "I learned that lesson the hard way in my time as Sailor Moon and even after all of my battles, I was still naïve."

Sammy asks, confused, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "Actually, my time as Sailor Moon made me…overconfident. Before what happened during 'that', I guess that I felt that if a new enemy comes around, all I have to do is fight them with all my heart and soul, believing in what I believe in, and even if this enemy causes wide-spread devastation or even if my friends and loved ones 'fall', at the end of the battle, everything will end up all right since it has happened before. Darien, Mina, Raye, Lita, Ami, and I died in our final battle with Beryl and Metallia and we came back, I saved helped Hotaru be reborn after Pharaoh 90, and everyone was revived after I freed Galaxia from her possession by Chaos. No matter how bad that the battle is, everything would be all right in the end. SAO changed everything for me."

Sammy says, plainly, "Serena…"

Sailor Moon says, "In SAO, I was completely without my powers and many times that not, I wished that I had my powers." Sailor Moon laughs bitterly, and she says, "Ironic, since I had wished that I wasn't Sailor Moon and I wasn't a 'regular girl'. In SAO, despite being so famous, I was just a 'regular player' and I wished that I was my 'superhero self' with the power to save everyone. But then again, Kirito…Kazuto brought up a point that I never forgot: Not even Sailor Moon can save everyone. The point is, in SAO, I pushed myself the hardest that the game would allow to save everyone and I…I couldn't save anyone. And I knew that after SAO was over, they weren't coming back! Yuuna-san might have regained her life, but she is the EXCEPTION, not the rule! Sammy, if you think that you can go into this and you are going to save everyone, think again! I've learned that I CAN'T save everyone and that everything won't be all right all the time!"

Sammy asks, sarcastically, "Then why fight at all?"

Sailor Moon responds, "That's because if I don't, who will? I may not be able to save everyone, and everything doesn't turn out 'all right' the whole thing, but it is a lot better than the alternative! Because if you don't do everything in your power to try to save everyone, who will save them? Who will protect them? I have the responsibility since I have the power…!"

Sammy retorts, interrupting with a serious tone, "Doesn't that mean that I have the same responsibility since I have the power, now, too?! And before you say anything, you never wanted your power, but now, you have it and the responsibility, so, doesn't that apply to me too?!"

Sailor Moon flinches from Sammy's tone and she then says, "I'm just saying that you don't go into this thinking that you are just going to leap in there and you will save all the people all of the time just like that! While it doesn't mean that you don't do your upmost best to make sure that everyone is safe, you can't think that things are going to go like an anime or manga!"

Sammy responds, sternly, "Don't you think that I know that Meatball Head?!"

Sailor Moon gives a sigh and she asks, "You aren't going to back down, are you?"

Sammy retorts, "What do you think Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon gives a sigh and she says, "Okay, squirt, I am being selfish. I don't want you or my family getting hurt by my 'heritage' any more than you have. You can't imagine what I went through in there and I didn't see their 'actual' deaths, I could only imagine how they died…when the NervGear fried their brain. Suguha already knows since that memory is already scarred into her mind. I am as much Serena Tsukino as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity and if anything happened to you…"

Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "Well, Meatball Head, it isn't just about you. Or have you forgotten that Kayaba was much my uncle and mom's brother as much as your dad in your previous life as a princess?" Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "And don't you think that we were suffering just as much as you did? Seeing you lying in a bed and slowly whither away in which any day that you could end up in a coffin with your brain fried? Don't you think that we felt so much helplessness that it was crushing?" Sailor Moon flinches from Sammy's tone and Sammy says, "I get that you aren't the same Meatball Head and you are still rebuilding yourself from what happened 'back there', but it has affected us as much as you. Since I have the power, now, I'm going to make sure that no one will have to go through what I did during SAO or even worse." Sammy then walks away from Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon can't help to get a concerned look in her eyes while overlooking the whole scene is none other than Tuxedo Mask with a plain look on his face as he turns behind him to see someone wearing a classic black ninja-style outfit coming out of the shadows.

 _ **[Sailor Celestial's] Earth, Tokyo, Dicey Café, May 2025**_

Within the Earth of [Sailor Celestial], we find [Kazuto], [Rika], [Keiko], [Kotone], [Ryoutarou], and the [Digidestined], minus [Davis] and [Kari], and their Digimon partners, minus [Veemon], waiting inside with [Andrew] coming into the room.

[Rika] tells [Kazuto], with a smile, "Come on, you know that they are okay."

[Kazuto] says, "I know." Just then they hear the door open in which everyone looks to see [Davis], [Veemon], [Kari], {Darien}, and the [Sailor Scouts], in their civilian forms, enter the room.

[Asuna] says, with a smile, "We're back, Kirito-kun." All of them move aside causing [Suguha] to walk forward.

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Hey, big brother." [Kazuto] walks over and hug [Suguha] in which she hugs her brother back.

[Kotone] asks, "So, that's Leafa-chan in real life?"

[Keiko] says, "She's pretty."

[Rika] says, with a grin, "She wasn't kidding that she said that she was different than from her avatar." [Rika] says, looking between [Keiko] and [Suguha], "Expect for one area…" [Rika] smirks at [Keiko] and she blushes like mad with [Asuna] and [Kotone] giving nervous laughs while [Suguha] gives a plain nervous expression knowing what [Rika] is talking about.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Is this a private party and can anyone join?" Everyone then looks to see Ange, Momoka, Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, Tusk, Vivian, and Lamia enter the room.

[Ryoutarou] says, excitedly, "Whoa, mama!"

[Rika] says, shaking her head at [Ryoutarou], "Oh, brother!"

[Kazuto] asks, "Who are these people?"

[Serena] tells [Kazuto], "You are going to need to sit down."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "It is a long story, big brother."

[Kazuto] says, with a grin, "Something tells me that it is." Soon enough, [Suguha] introduces Ange, Momoka, Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, Tusk, Vivian, and Lamia to her brother and the other [SAO survivors] as [Suguha] explains about what happened to her and her adventures up to the point that she has returned home.

 **End Scene 24**

Well, we have just about reached the end and now, [Sailor Celestial's] 'origin story' has been revealed in which she and her group taking along Ange and the members of Arzenal back to her world. [Sailor Celestial's] 'origin' in this story is actually based on my **Hollow Fragment** storyline without stuff like Keyblades or world-hopping…mainly. So, everything has concluded, right? What's left? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	25. Epilogue: Prologue to Future Arcs

Well, this is it. We have reached the final chapter in this story and in this final chapter, you must be wondering what the time frame in [Sailor Celestial's] Earth is different from the 'main Earth'. Well while [Sailor Celestial] looks and is another version of Suguha/Sailor Celestial, it doesn't mean that she is the same age and I said that this world was based on my **Hollow Fragment** storyline with her getting kidnapped around the end of her SAO, right? Plus, science fiction dimensional and 'temporal' travels aren't always exact after all. One universe's timeframe usually doesn't match up with another universe's timeframe, right? Now, before I start this 'final scene', once again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and **Kanius' YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially this author's _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them. However, most of all, I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the organization UNI-SHOCKER and everything about them, but most of all, I would like to give this author EXTRA thanks and credit for being the inspiration for this story and helping me form it as a co-writer and beta in the first place._

 _Now, it is time log in everyone and I hope that no one will hate for this, but…LINK START!_

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kamen Rider, Cross Ange, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts,** **Naruto,** **Queen's Blade/Queen's Gate, Gundam series, including Gundam Build Fighters, Sekirei,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed, Senran Kagura, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Dot-hack series, Log Horizon, Star Trek series, Stargate series, World of Warcraft series,** **Power Rangers series, Tron, Code Lyoko, Rave Master, Mouse, DC Universe, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot, Dead or Alive is owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Ninja Gaiden is owned/licensed by** **owned/licensed by Team Ninja, Temco, and** **Tomonobu Itagaki, Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense mature violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including firearms usage, mind-control, and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online the Movie: Alternating Scales**

 **Epilogue: Prologue to Future Arcs**

 _ **May 2, 2026, Earth, Unknown location**_

Seijirou Kikuoka is escorting Professor Shigemura through a hallway at an unknown location somewhere on Earth.

Professor Shigemura says, "I already know that you want me to help you with a project. It is a reason that I'm not in prison and you are making sure that my daughter can start a new life under a new identity."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "As I have mentioned before I am interested in the AI that you managed to develop. The AI version of your daughter acted a lot like her."

Professor Shigemura asks, with a suspicious look, "You are interested in making an AI?"

Seijirou says, "Oh, it is more than that, Shigemura-dono." Seijirou then stops in front of a door into a room and he open the door in which he and Professor Shigemura go inside where Professor Shigemura looks to see a large computer room with multiple screens with a particular person sitting down in front of the screens and consoles.

This person is a male of late twenties to early thirties with whitened hair that stands up like a hill of swords. He wears a T-shirt that is faded in color, three-quarter length jeans and sneakers with damaged soles. He also wears round, rimmed spectacles.

Professor Shigemura says, looking at the man in surprise, "You!"

The man says, with a sly smile, "It has been a long time, Shigemura-sensei."

Seijirou says, "I believe that you remember Higa-san, Shigemura-dono."

Professor Shigemura says, "I would remember well one of my students, Seijirou-dono."

The man tells Professor Shigemura, "I've read your work on your AI, sensei. A work of genius. It is what I expect from my teacher."

Seijirou says, "Indeed, it is. However, I believe that we have reached the limit of how top-down AI can go."

Professor Shigemura asks, curiously, "Top-down AI?" Seijirou then hands Professor Shigemura a tablet in which he looks at it.

Professor Shigemura's eyes widen at shock at what he sees, and he then looks on the screen causing him to ask, "Seijirou-dono, what is this?"

Seijirou tells Professor Shigemura, "Welcome to Rath, Shigemura-dono."

The man, Higa, tells Professor Shigemura, "And welcome to Project Alicization, sensei."

 _ **May 2, 2026, Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth, Tokyo**_

In the streets of Tokyo, Kamen Rider Terra and the *Sailor Scouts* with a legion of UNI-SHOCKER Combatmen along with armored warriors like Beetron, Dragan, and otherwise are looking towards Kamen Rider Lunar, Kamen Rider Kuro, *Sailor Celestial*, and this world's version of Valkyrie Sailor Star, who are joined by this world's version of Valkyrie Sailor Sun and Valkyrie Sailor Orion as well as this world's version of Kari's/Sailor Sun's partner of Angewomon.

*Sailor Jupiter* asks, with a dark sneer and dark taunting tone, "Is that all that you have?"

*Sailor Moon* says, with a dark plain tone, "You may be Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, too, but there are more of us in just Sailor Scouts alone."

Just then a female voice says, "That may be true, Serena, but we are far from outmatched." Everyone then looks to see this world's version of Valkyrie Sailor Nebula fly down and join Kamen Rider Lunar's group. *Sailor Nebula* says, "Hello, Serena. However, I wish that our reunion was different."

*Sailor Moon* asks, surprised, "Molly?"

Kamen Rider Terra says, "We were wondering where you vanished off too."

*Sailor Nebula* says, "My family knew better when they saw what you did to Serena and the others." *Sailor Nebula* says, "And now, I'm here to take her back."

Kamen Rider Lunar says, with a sly tone, "And speaking of having more of you…" Just then, much to the shock of UNI-SHOCKER side, a lot more Kamen Riders start to appear and goes over to Kamen Rider Lunar's side. But it wasn't just dozens…it was hundreds upon hundreds of Kamen Riders with a lot of them having Digimon partners including versions of Odaiba Digidestined's Digimon partners including Imperialdramon and Omnimon.

Kamen Rider Terra says, with a flabbergasted tone in his voice, "You can't be serious! This isn't possible!"

*Sailor Celestial* retorts, "Really? You think that we are the only ones that would resist you?"

A Kamen Rider says, with Davis' voice, "Think again, you asses!"

Another Kamen Rider says, with Tai's voice, "Thanks to our friends, all of us that have something against you are now ready to fight you."

*Sailor Celestial* says, with a grin, "Big brother and I have been in your organization for a long time and we have acquired quite a few 'toys' so to speak."

*Sailor Star* says, strongly, "This is our world and you are not welcome in it. You and everyone that supports you."

Kamen Rider Kuro says, "I thought that it was best to continue our war with you 'underground', but we decided that doing the unexpected might work in our favor."

*Sailor Celestial* says, "So, we're bringing the war to you publicly and showing the world what kind of monsters that you truly are!"

Kamen Rider Lunar says, slyly, "Now, if you want our world, you are going to fight for it…our way!"

The Kamen Rider with Davis' voice roars out, "All right, everyone! Let's show them that this is our world and they don't rule it! Who's with me?!"

"Yeah!" came a chorus of voice on the Kamen Rider side.

The Kamen Rider with Tai's voice yells out, "Charge!" Immediately, Kamen Rider Lunar, Kamen Rider Kuro, *Sailor Celestial*, *Sailor Star*, *Sailor Sun*, *Sailor Orion*, *Sailor Nebula*, and the other Kamen Riders with the Digimon rush in to attack the UNI-SHOCKER forces.

Kamen Rider Terra shouts out, strongly, "Destroy them all!" Soon after, the UNI-SHOCKER forces charge right back at their enemies and soon enough, the whole of Tokyo is filled with explosions and other forms of combat and conflict as what would be known in this world as the Battle of Tokyo, the first battle in what would be known in this world as Great Rider War or, pessimistically, World War III, with the battle ending in victory for Kamen Rider Lunar and his allies who would become known as the Free United Nations Rider Forces or FUNRF for short which would be the military for the world since UNI-SHOCKER, having to adapt to whole new way of fighting that's outside of their typical MO, would destroy or takeover much of the world's military along with a good chunk of this Earth to fight a conflict in a way that's outside of its MO which is usually business style. Despite forcing UNI-SHOCKER into a form of conflict that it wasn't prepared for and not use to, Kamen Rider Lunar and his allies are in for a long war ahead, but right now, they are going to taste the sweet victory as a new hope starts to rise that the 'light' will return to this Earth new day after being 'overshadowed' by UNI-SHOCKER.

 _ **[Sailor Celestial's] Earth, Tokyo, May 2025**_

Within the Earth of [Sailor Celestial], [Suguha] is with [Kazuto], [Rika], [Keiko], [Kotone] [Asuna], and the [Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts] along with Ange, Momoka, Hilda, and Tusk where we find Tusk struggling to hold up a lot of stuff.

[Suguha] asks, nervously, "Isn't that a bit much, Hilda?"

Hilda responds, with a smile, "No way, girlfriend!"

Tusk asks, with a strained looked on his face, "Can't I ask for a little help?"

Hilda tells Tusk, sternly, "You are a man, aren't you? You have to man up already!"

[Keiko] says, solemnly, "Poor Tusk-san…"

Momoka is holding an umbrella over Ange's head and Ange tells Momoka, with a sigh, "Momoka, you don't need to do that."

Momoka tells Ange, "Lady Angelise, too much sun is bad for your skin."

Ange gives a sigh and [Suguha] says, with a smile, "You are really enjoying yourselves."

Hilda says, with a grin, "Are you kidding, girlfriend? Your world rocks!"

[Asuna] says, with a smile, "Well, it isn't surprising that you are enjoying yourselves."

[Rika] tells [Kazuto], with a smirk, "By the way, I see that those girls were taking a good look at you."

[Kazuto] says, a bit nervously, "Well, they were eyeing all of the males."

[Suguha] says, "Well, you can't be too surprised by this Liz…I mean…"

[Kotone] tells [Suguha], "It's all right, Leafa…I mean Suguha. All of us are still not used to calling each other or even ourselves by our real names instead of our avatar names."

[Rika] says, with a grin while looking at [Asuna], "Other than a certain someone that we know who used her real name as her avatar name."

[Asuna] gives a blush of embarrassment and [Suguha] says, "Anyway, it isn't surprising that they would be interested in guys since the only guy that they would have known is Tusk."

[Serena] says, "It just sounds horrible."

Hilda says, "Well, that life is behind us."

Ange asks [Suguha], "Are you sure that the Para-Mails and Ragna-Mails are safe?"

[Suguha] tells Ange, while looking at the [Sailor Scouts], "Trust me, Ange. My family and friends will make sure that no one can ever find Villkiss, Valkyrie, and the others. It is time for them to rest."

Hilda tells Ange, "You heard your fellow princess, princess."

Ange tells Hilda, annoyed, "I'm not a princess anymore."

Hilda tells Ange, with a grin, "You are always going to be that annoying princess to me and my personal prince in a way."

[Keiko] asks, shyly, "Isn't Ange-san with Tusk-san?"

Ange and Tusk blush at that question and Ange yells out, "N-No! I'm not going to even think of dating!"

Hilda tells Ange, with a sly grin, "I don't know. You got pissed off at UNI-SHOCKER because you really enjoyed that 'dream world' that they put us in where Tusk banged you and knocked you up…!" Ange blushes like mad and tries to punch Hilda in the face, but she easily dodges out of the way.

Ange yells out, angrily, "Get back here, Hilda!" Hilda giggles as Ange chases after her with Momoka not far behind.

Momoka shouts out, "Lady Angelise!"

Plenty of the others giggle at this and [Rika] says, "Something tells me that things are going to get livelier around here."

[Lita] says, with a grin, "I'll say."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "Thanks for all your help."

[Michelle] says, with a smile, "It is no problem, Suguha."

[Suguha] says, "I'm glad that all of you decided to play ALO."

[Kazuto] says, "Well, we didn't want to since you weren't here to 'show us the ropes', but we decided it to be a surprise that when you were returned that we would be flying with you in the skies of ALO."

[Suguha] says, with a smile, "While I'm a bit annoying that you started ALO without me, but I'm also glad that you went and dived into ALO. Thanks to what the girls found out, ALO is based on the same system that ran SAO. ALO is what SAO should have been especially now that it has been 'modified' getting rid of Sugou's 'machinations' for it."

[Kazuto] says, "And thanks to help from Rini and Molly, who got the information to expose Sugou's action, RCT Progress and RCT itself didn't suffer much damage at all and we were able to prevent any 'panic' over that fact in which ALO didn't lose its player base in the least."

[Suguha] says, with a nod, "Good. SAO doesn't represent Full-Dive VR and VRMMO as a whole. SAO was the selfishness of one man who couldn't let go of the past."

[Serena] says, nodding her head and a solemn tone, "Yeah…"

[Kazuto] tells [Serena], "It's over, Serena."

[Asuna] says, with a smile, "SAO is done, and we've got Leafa…Suguha-chan back with us. It's time to look to the future."

[Suguha] says, excitedly, "Yeah! I really can't wait since you told me about that update to ALO!"

[Kazuto] tells [Suguha], "We are all excited about it, Sugu. And all of us will go there together." The others nod their heads in agreement and they look over to see Ange chasing Hilda around.

[Mina] asks, curiously, "I know that Ange doesn't give a darn about them, but do you think that the people back in her former home world will be okay?"

[Amara] says, "That's a good question, but Ange made the right choice. They need to learn to do things on their own without anyone doing it for them. If they want to create their own 'paradise', they need to make it by their hands. They either endure or die by the wayside. It is harsh, but they need to learn this lesson."

 _ **May 2, 2026, World of Mana**_

Returning to the World of Mana, we are in the ruins that was the capital city of the Misurugi Empire where we find three thug-like guys with paper bags full of food in their hands, but they then look to see Sylvia, dressed in more 'combat-style' gear instead of her dress, with a group of survivors armed with guns and the three thug-like guys draw weapons, however, it was the poor choice as Sylvia and her group shoot them dead causing them to drop the bags of food with one orphan girl running over and picking up one of them bags.

Sylvia and her group goes over to the girl and Sylvia tells the girl, "If you want to live, you have to fight for it." Members of Sylvia's group pick up the other two bags and they head off into the distance.

One of Sylvia's group, a former maid, says, "Lady Sylvia…"

Sylvia says, with a sigh, "I'm not a princess anymore. The Misurugi Empire…All of the nations are gone."

The former maid responds, "Forgive me, Lady Sylvia, but you are all that we have left."

One member of Sylvia's group, a regular dressed civilian male, says, "Ever since Lady Angelise abandoned us."

Sylvia glares at the man and she say, sternly, "And do you think that she did not have good reason to abandon us since we have abandoned and betrayed her first? I do believe so!"

The man replies, nervously, "Y-You are right! Forgive me, Lady Sylvia!"

Sylvia sighs and she says, solemnly, "My sister loved me, and I gave her hatred in return. I have no right to call her my sister. And she was right to have left. This world has abused Sister Angelise and her kind and would have continued to do so if they had stayed. They refused that fate and left to make it their own. Now, we have to make our own. If we want to be TRUE humans and if we want the 'paradise' that we once had or at least, give it to our future generations, we have to built it with our own hands. We can't depend on so-called 'gods'. If we want to prove to my sister and the Norma that we can create a world WITHOUT Mana, but just as great…A TRUE 'paradise' made by our own hands." Sylvia's group nods their heads and they look forward where they see another group of survivors using simple tools and their hands to rebuild a group of housing in the area.

 _ **May 2, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in Tokyo of the 'main Earth', we are inside of the Juuban District where Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Ryoutarou, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, and Digidestined and their Digimon are all assembled within Fruits Parlor Crown with Andrew and Elizabeth serving them the drinks that they had ordered.

Elizabeth says, "It looks like you had quite an adventure."

Tai says, with a nod, "You said it, Elizabeth."

Andrew says, "I'm just glad that everyone is okay."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Same here. I'm glad that Asuna, Klein, and the others have got their memories back."

Elizabeth asks, "Is it okay to let them go?"

Darien says, "What they did was wrong, but in a way, UNI-SHOCKER took advantage of them."

Cody says, with a nod, "And it was also another 'ghost' of SAO."

Ken says, "Thankfully, it was a 'ghost' that we can 'lay to rest' so to speak."

Kotone asks, "Do you think that Yuuna-san will be okay?"

Kazuto says, "It isn't going to be easy."

Darien says, "She is going to need to start over with a new identity and a new life. She did die, and it was only because her body was preserved the way that it was when she died in which her mind was scanned into SAO's 'black box' that allowed this miracle."

Ken says, nodding his head in understand, "There is no way that this miracle can be replicated with anyone else for obvious reasons."

Andrew asks, "What's going to happen with the Augma?"

Izzy says, "The truth of the incident at the concert has been mainly covered up and the Augmas are still popular, but it was decided that a 'new version' of the Augma is going to be distributed to the public to replace the current ones."

Ami says, "It wasn't too hard since all we had to do with make certain adjustments as well as include some Amusphere style safety features into it."

Elizabeth asks, "So, what happened to Yuuna-san's 'digital sister'?"

The others look at each other and Suguha says, "Since Yuna-san was created from the data from the original final boss of SAO and we defeated that boss, her data was reformatted."

Andrew says, "That's too bad. It seemed like the two of them got along."

Yolei says, "Well, it isn't too surprising since they are two versions of the same person."

Serena says, with a smile, "However, Yuuna-san told me that she intends to always remember her 'digital sister' and plans to make sure their dream of becoming an idol come true."

Elizabeth says, with a smile, "Well, you know that I'm wishing her luck."

Mina says, with a grin, "Well, she is going to have stiff competition since I plan to be a great idol someday soon."

TK says, with a smile, "I'm sure that you will be, Mina-chan."

Mina giggles as she kisses TK on the cheek, causing him to blush in embarrassment, and Matt says, with a grin, "Get a room, you two!"

Shion says, "There is one thing bothering me."

Asuna asks Shion, "What is it, Sinonon?"

Shion responds, "Suguha's counterpart from Lunar's world. She told us that she hired some ninja from our world."

Kari says, "I remember that."

Trista says, "Based on what Suguha's counterpart from Kamen Rider Lunar's Earth told us, I believe that they are rogue ninja that came from the 'evil' ninja faction."

Davis asks, confused, "Evil ninja faction?"

Trista says, "The shinobi haven't vanished since the end of the Feudal Japanese and the end of the Shogunate. They have adapted for the times through in our modern times, the shinobi community is split along different factions and it is complex."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Really?'

Trista says, "There are ninja clans that work with the government."

Lita asks, surprised, "Government ninjas?"

Trista says, with a nod, "In fact, it shouldn't be surprising since ninjas are one of the inspirations of modern-day military special forms and military and civilian intelligence works AKA spy craft. Actually, the ninjas of Iga, after their land and people were devastated by Oda Nobunaga, helped Tokugawa Ieyasu become the shogun and found the Tokugawa shogun. If it wasn't for them, Tokugawa Ieyasu would never have founded his shogunate and history of Japan might ended up different. Thanks to this and other help that the Iga ninja have provided him when he hired them, Ieyasu brought them into his government to establish his government's intelligent network."

Hotaru asks, "And shinobi are part of the Japanese intelligence network today?"

Trista says, "Yes. Even after the Shogunate fell, the government needed an excellent intelligence division and the shinobi continued on to work for the restored imperial government. And even after World War Two and Japan's reform into a democratic government, the shinobi were still part of the intelligence division of the government which was especially needed for the Cold War since communist nations, Soviet Union, China, and North Korea, were right across the sea and with modern military technology, it is just a 'jump over the pond'."

Kotone says, amazed, "Wow."

Trista says, with a sigh, "However, the 'ninja community' is divided today. There are the 'good ninja faction', the ninja clans that work for the government, the 'evil ninja clans', those ninja that work outside of the government and basically outside of 'government law', your basic 'shinobi-for-hire', and there are those in-between. They are shinobi clans like the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin shinobi. They believe that there is no good or evil with the way of the shinobi. There is just the 'way of the ninja' and those ninja clans don't acknowledge 'good' and 'evil' ninja factions as true shinobi especially those that work in the government community AKA the 'good ninja faction'. These type of ninja clans make up the majority of the shinobi clans today and quite a number of them work WITH the government too."

Ami says, "It is because that shinobi back during the Feudal Era were independent and they were mercenaries back then when they started."

Trista says, with a nod, "Correct, Ami-chan. In fact, it is the independence that makes these shinobi clans feel that they are the TRUE shinobi since they are independent. They may work WITH the government, sometimes, but they don't work FOR the government. While the ninja that worked for the Tokugawa and even the imperial government worked for the interest of the government, they worked with the independence that their ancestors had."

Serena asks, curiously, "And that's the main point of 'problems' between the government shinobi and the 'independent ninja', Trista?"

Trista says, with a nod, "It is just one, but it is the main point. They feel that they have no 'true pride' as 'true shinobi' by giving up the independence that made a shinobi a shinobi in ages past and not adapting that independence into the modern age. With the 'evil ninja faction', who are more like the 'independent clans', the 'problem' is that they declared themselves 'evil ninjas' and in the 'book' of these clans, there is no good or evil in the way of the shinobi, just the path of the ninja."

Suguha asks, "And those ninjas that my counterpart hired belong to the 'evil ninja faction'?"

Trista says, "Based on information she provided, and I managed to gather, these three kunoichi, once, belonged to Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy which is an 'evil ninja school' as you may have guessed, it is a kunoichi school."

Darien asks Trista, "Once belonged?"

Trista says, "Based on that same information, the kunoichi that Suguha's counterpart hired are 'defectors' from that academy. The reasons why are unknown. We would have to ask them directly, but what I know from my sources is that they are rogues from that academy that have formed their own independent ninja group and they are being hunted by the academy."

Ken asks Shion, "You have your suspicions about those 'rogue ninja', Shion?"

Shion says, "It is a feeling."

Kazuto tells Shion, "You aren't alone, Shion."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "You think that they had some kind of 'ulterior motive', Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "I believe so, Asuna, but we are going to need to ask them what."

 _ **May 2, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Somewhere within Tokyo, Hikage, Homura, and Haruka are together with the blond-haired, blue-eyed whiskered male as well as two other young teenage females.

The first teenaged female is one of 16 years of age with shoulder length pink hair, jade green eyes, and light pink colored lips.

The second teenaged female is another young lady of 16 years of age with waist long dark blue hair that's in a hime-cut, and lavender-white pupiless eyes.

The five females surround the blond-haired male and Homura says, with a sigh, "Geez, I still don't know how you do it, Naruto-kun."

The blond-haired male retorts, with a familiar foxy grin, "My foxy personality?"

The pink haired female says, slaps the blond-haired male, "Geez, Naruto-kun."

Hikage asks the pink haired female, "Are you sure about this Sakura?" Hikage then displays a Naruto manga and the pink haired female cuts the manga in half with a kunai.

The pink haired female says, "I'm not that Sakura. I'm not going to live my life by a manga that follows our lives up to one point." The pink haired female then passionately and lovingly kisses the blond-haired male on the lips causing the male to blush madly. When the pink-haired female releases the blond from the kiss, she says, "I live and love who I want. However, it isn't just wanting to 'defy' destiny. After with all that happened with Sasuke, my feelings for him…aren't what they used to or what that manga depicts." The pink haired female says to the blue haired female, "However, I think that's not the case with you, Hinata."

The blue-haired female says, with a nod, "The book got it, right. My love for Naruto-kun has been a part of my life for years."

Homura tells the blue-haired female, with a wide grin, "And even more 'extreme' than what you see in the manga." The blue-haired female then blushes a deep strawberry red from the comment from Homura.

The pink haired female says, annoyed, "Cut it out, Homura."

Haruka asks the male, "So, what's the plan, Naruto-kun?"

The male responds, with a foxy smile, "Let me tell you, Haruka-chan." Soon enough, the male whispers to five females causing them to get looks of shock and surprise.

Homura asks, flabbergasted, "Are you serious, Naruto-kun?!"

The male replies, with a grin, "I'm known as the unpredictable ninja, believe it!"

Haruka says, slyly, "You are quite something, Naruto-kun."

The male says, "Anyway, I think that like groups like those dragon ninja and such are correct. That 'good' and 'evil' ninja factions are real crap."

The blue-haired female says, "That's because we come from a ninja society just like theirs."

The male says, with a nod, "True, but I think that they have a point. Ninjas are warriors of shadows and such, believe it. There is just no 'good' and 'bad' just the 'way of the shinobi' like we were taught. Plus, in the Elemental Countries, we are part of our nation's military strength, we are also technically NOT part of the military of the leaders of our nations, the daimyos. While we live under their rule, we are also independent like the ninja of old of this world, believe it. The so-called 'good ninja' just follow the orders of the government and the policies of their government in which they don't think independently like other shinobi do. How can you call yourselves shinobi when you don't have the independence that real shinobi do? I mean, it is our independence that we choose to follow 'our shinobi way', good or bad."

Hikage says, plainly, "You have a point, Naruto-kun."

The male says, with a wide sly grin, "I intend to change all that and bring all shinobi of this world back together into the right 'shinobi way', believe it."

Haruka asks, slyly, "By destroying the whole 'good' and 'evil' ninja factions?"

The male retorts, with a foxy sly tone, "You make it sound like a bad thing, Haruka-chan." Haruka giggles as she seductively kisses the male, who is none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the famous protagonist of the Naruto anime/manga, on the cheeks with the pink haired female, none other than Sakura Haruno, Naruto's female teammates, sighing and shaking her head with a light smile on her lips while the blue-haired female, Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter of Hyuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuga, and main 'love interest' to manga hero just smiles at her beloved.

 _ **May 2, 2026, Earth, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Back in the Juuban District, our heroes and heroines are leaving, and they are mainly having fun and discussing their immediate future, but Suguha is walking slowly and looking at a Duel Monster's card in which when we get a view of it, it is none other than Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500) XYZ-Pendulum Monster card.

Suguha thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I thought that I had left that behind me, but then again, I must have been kidding myself. The darkness is still inside of me. I let in, I let it take over, and I let it have a place inside of my heart. No matter how much I try, I can't escape from it and I can't hide it. And with my power, I'm the most dangerous person on this planet. If I lose control, I'm not just the end of the world…I'm the end of the universe and maybe, beyond! It seems like no matter how much I try, I can't escape my past…"_ When Suguha glances in a direction, her eyes widen when she sees a person in particular.

This person is a young teenage girl of around Suguha's age with shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and she is wearing a black and white dress with long sleeves, a gray zipper in the collarbone and a white ruff on the neck. The dress is mostly black and has a white part designed as if it was another strapless, backless dress. At the dress's bottom part, the transition from white to back resembles two staircases on the front and two in the back. She also wears black goggles with gray lens and white straps with a black line in the middle on her left arm, a black pantyhose, and gray shoes.

Suguha's eyes widen and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No…"_ Suguha stops in her tracks as the young lady, looking at Suguha, then turns away and down an alleyway.

Keiko is first of the others that sees that Suguha has stopped and she asks, "Suguha?" Everyone then stops to see Suguha staring in that direction, but before anyone can say anything, Suguha then races off after the young lady that she saw.

Kazuto asks, confused, "Sugu?!" Suguha races down the alleyway that she saw the young lady rush down and she ends up at a dead end where she sees a door in which Suguha goes over to the door and tries to open it, but the door is locked and doesn't budge a bit. When Suguha is sure that the door is locked, Suguha looks around and she gives a confused reaction wondering where the young lady that she saw could have gone and who she was most of all.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Could it be? Could it have been her?!"_

Just then Serena's voice calls out, "Suguha?" Suguha turns to see all of her friends and family looking at her.

Kazuto steps forward and he asks, "Sugu, what's wrong?"

Suguha responds, nervously, "I thought that I…saw someone. Someone that I knew."

Amara asks, curiously, "Someone that you knew?"

Suguha says, curiously, "I thought so." Suguha then gives a nervous smile and she says, "With all that happened, I must be seeing things." Suguha goes over to the others with a nervous laugh while plenty of the others are concerned by this.

However, Mina says, with a smile, "Don't blame you, girlfriend. With all of the wackiness that we went through these weeks, I'm not surprised that you are on edge."

Lita says, with a nod, "You have a point. Back in our early days of Sailor Scouts, other than after we beat Beryl, since we lost our memories, after we defeat one enemy, we are still on edge especially that incident after our battle with Heart-Snatchers and Pharaoh Ninety. We had defeated him, but one more Heart-Snatcher emerged from the remains, so, can't blame for being nervous after this fight."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah. Maybe I should take a rest and enjoy a good old 'flying session' in ALO."

Davis says, with a grin, "Good idea. Hopefully, we can get back to 'normal' after this."

Yolei asks Davis, "When is anything 'normal' for us?"

TK says, with a smile and a nod, "Good point, Yolei."

Davis nods his head, shrugs, and Kari says, with a smile, "I don't think 'normal' is a part of our future."

Tai says, with a smile, "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that it won't be awesome." There are plenty of laughs and giggles as our group leaves the alleyway, but Suguha can't help to glance back while the others don't notice her do that. However, as we leave, we look to the top of the buildings where we find the young lady that Suguha was chasing is on the rooftops of the buildings looking down at the others, especially Suguha.

The young lady says, in a plain tone, "You can't escape your past, Suguha. You can't escape your sins or your guilt. You are the reason that my brother is gone. You and that power of yours. And you will pay." The young lady looks at Kazuto and Asuna as well as Serena and Darien in which she says, with a plain tone yet dark sneer on her face, "Why do the people that you love experience happiness in the light while I am trapped in the darkness? It is because you that I am here and, yet, you abandoned and betrayed us trying to return to the light. Well, you will learn that your place is in the darkness soon enough." Soon after, the young lady walks away as both Raye and Amara 'sense' an 'ill wind' in which they glance over at each other causing them to realize that both of them sense the same thing.

 _ **May 2, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Evening time in Tokyo, there is a lone male figure looking down at the city from the rooftops of Tokyo and while his facial features can't be seen, he gives a wicked smirk where we can see his animalistic fang-like canines and he leaps into the alleyway seemly not seen with agility and dexterity that's completely super-human, but what this figure doesn't know is that a figure is watching him from a distance.

(Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale ending theme 'Catch the Moment' starts)

The first scene has Suguha and Serena experience their dreams and they are wondering what their dreams are about.

The next scene has our heroes and heroines meeting Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and Kamen Rider Lunar for the first time.

The following scene is the one that our heroes and heroines are fighting Kamen Rider Terra for the first time.

The next scene showing the meeting between Embryo with the Diamond Rose Knight with the leadership of UNI-SHOCKER.

The following scenes is our heroes and heroines playing Ordinal Scale with the event that causes Asuna to lose her memories.

The upcoming scenes has their battles against forces of UNI-SHOCKER and Embryo with the scenes of his captures of Suguha/Sailor Celestial and Serena/Sailor Moon.

The next scenes are the battle at the New National Stadium coming into Aincard itself with the battles of Kazuto and Serena/Usagi against Eiji and the battle inside of Aincrad with An Incarnating Radius, the original final boss of SAO.

The final scenes are the final defeat of Embryo, Kamen Rider Lunar and his 'army' against UNI-SHOCKER's forces, and our heroes and heroines going back to peaceful lives for now.

(Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale ending theme 'Catch the Moment' ends)

 **Post-Credit Scenes:**

 **Scene 1:**

 _ **May 2, 2026, Earth, Tokyo**_

Overlooking the city of Tokyo, Tuxedo Mask is looking over the city and he thinks about all of the events of his two lives, starting from the Silver Millennium, from when he first met Serena as Darien Shields, remembering his and Serena's past lives, and especially, up and through the events of SAO until now.

Tuxedo Mask is in deep thought and he then 'senses' a 'presence' in which he throws one of his roses, but then it is sliced in mid-air and a male voice says, "Your senses serve you well." Out of the shadows, a black clad ninja warrior with a silver mask over his face and red scarf around his neck appears from the shadows.

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Who are you?"

The male shinobi responds, "I am Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa ninja clan."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, eyes widening, _"He is from one of the shinobi clans that don't directly work for the government nor belong to the so-called 'evil ninja faction'."_ Tuxedo Mask asks, sternly, "Why are you here?"

The male shinobi, Ryu Hayabusa, responds, "My clan and I have sensed someone gaining the power of the dragon through we aren't sure who awoke this 'dragon power'. I am here to find them and teach them the ways of the dragon."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"Dragon power? Could he mean…?"_

Ryu says, "However, we believe that this person could be connected to your beloved, Sailor Moon, and her 'royal sister', Sailor Celestial. My orders are also to meet with them."

Tuxedo Masks asks, his eyes narrowing, "What for?"

Ryu says, "Another great evil will be soon arriving and we have a feeling that they are closely 'bonded' to it. We aren't sure what it is. Another battle is shortly on the horizon. I can tell that you already sense it." Tuxedo Mask's eyes widen and the Earth Prince can see Ryu's eyes aren't lying at all. All over Tokyo, we look within the bedrooms of Davis Motomiya, Kari Kamiya, and Serena Tsukino in which familiar Marks of the Dragons are glowing in their right arms while in the bedrooms of Keiko Ayano and Rika Shinozaki where we look to see decks of Duel Monster cards and they are bright glows coming from those decks…

 **Scene 2:**

On a beach somewhere on the vast coastlines of Japan, there is a female figure looking out into the distance and watching the waves in which she has a flash drive in her hands in which the flash drive is marked with the same red cross as Heathcliff's shield.

The female figure says, "Despite what happened, it seems like Professor Shigemura-dono got what he wanted in the end. Ironically, so did I, thanks to him and UNI-SHOCKER, despite them not knowing it. Maybe UNI-SHOCKER did suspect something about me since I'm a native of this world, but they were too stupid or arrogance to do anything." The female figure says, looking across the ocean, "Well, Rinko-chan, it makes me wonder what your expressions would be if you and Serena-chan knew I had this."

 **The End**

 **However, the story will continue in SAO Shippuden, Act III: Ninja Dragon Creed**

And that's the end of the story, everyone. Thank you for joining us for this wild ride and sorry that it took so long to get out. However, despite the difficulties, it was fun to make and once again, I, thank my 'beta' in this story, _**Matty G91**_ _, for all of his ideas, suggestions, and comments that got me to this point. I hope that you enjoyed reading me as much as I did writing it. Now, please read and review and no flames, please. See you next time and later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!_


End file.
